Legend of Zelda: The Return
by Rose Zemlya
Summary: Takes place after OoT with the assumption that Link lost all of his memories of the events in the game when Zelda sent him back in time. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Update, August 2010:**

So at some point or another our darling fanfiction dot net felt the need to remove all of my breaks, creating a lovely wall of text than was delightfully difficult to navigate. Thanks to Umi for pointing this out to me, and to Torkell for having saved the old files from ff dot net before they decided they hated all manner of page breaks! I will be updating all the chapters with new breaks and hopefully it will work!

ALSO, for those who are unaware, if you finish The Return and decide you like it, there is a sequel in progress – check under my username to find the link (title: Reconciliations).

Hope you enjoy the read!

Rose Zemlya

**Old Notes:**

Hey all,

All right, consider this a test of sorts. It's been a long time since I've delved in the world of fanfiction (and never in the world of Zelda) and I'm incredibly rusty to say the least. If you could read and review or e-mail me, it would be greatly appreciated. If anyone out there likes this enough so far I'll try and continue it. :-) I've got a few ideas for where to take it. I think that's about all . . . no, wait it's not. I'm assuming, for the sake of this fic, that after Link returns the Master Sword and says goodbye to Navi at the end of the game (Ocarina of Time) he forgets everything that happened to him so that he could have the childhood Zelda wanted for him. I suppose (just realizing this now) I'm also completely ignoring Majora's Mask. Whoops. Oh well. Now I'm done (let's hope anyway).

Thanks and enjoy!

Lady Rose

* * *

**Ledgend**** of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 1**

_I'm trembling._

_Because of the cold?__ Because of the pain? Because of the fear?_

_I don't understand . . . _

_I'm surrounded by whiteness, cold and blank. I spin around, searching desperately for some familiar sight. Some sign that I'm still . . . I don't know, alive? _

_Alive or not, there's nothing here. Nothing but me and this whiteness. Suddenly, however, I see something, out of the corner of my eye. I turn and look, hope rising up in my chest, then dying still born when I see it. It looks almost like a ripple. A huge, dark, ripple in the whiteness. I swallow hard and take several steps back as the ripple advances, picking up speed as it comes. Some buried alive instinct thumps deep in my chest: this is going to hurt._

_I whirl around in an attempt to run from the ripple, but I've take no more than two steps before it reaches me, and knocks me to the ground, sending pain searing through me. Every inch of me burns with a pain unlike anything I've ever felt before . . ._

_Or have I?_

_Blurred images run through my mind. A tall, imposing man, with ember eyes glaring at me with a venomous look. I see him raising his hands, and . . . _

_I scream as the pain increases._

_"Hero of Time . . ." A voice whispers. Gritting my teeth I force my eyes open, peering around me. The whiteness is gone, replaced with an absolute dark._

_"Who's there?" I cry around the pain. I press a hand tightly to my stomach and work my way up to my knees. "Who's there?"_

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ Screams a voice from behind me. I whirl around just in time to see an ebony figure lunging at me, three feet of black steel gleaming in his hand._

_"Wha . . ." Without wasting any more time on half formed words, I roll out of the way and attempt to leap to my feet. The pain abruptly increases however and I cry out and crumple to the ground. _

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ The figure screams again. He leaps at me again and I struggle to roll out of the way, but I'm not fast enough. His black blade slides through my stomach, impaling me. I gasp and my eyes go wide, even as my hands clutch at the blade inside of me. The figure smiles wolfishly down at me. _

_He looks so familiar . . . _

_He looks . . . like . . . me . . . _

_"Your blood," he whispers, "will open the seal . . ."_

_xxx_

"Wake up, kid!" Snarls a deep voice. I cry out and snap upright in bed.

"What? What?" I cry, disoriented. On instinct, my hand flies to my stomach to block the hole and stop the bleeding . . . but there's no hole there. It's all in one piece. I'm all in one piece. I'm not dead. "What?" I whisper again, blinking blearily.

"My sentiments exactly," snarls the voice. I look up at Bruiser, towering above me. I'd recognize that hairy torso anywhere. He's trying his hardest to look angry but is only succeeding in looking concerned. "Are you all right kid?" He demands. "You're late getting up. The Gallery's been open for an hour."

"What?" I cry, reality slowly seeping back into my skull. The black figure with my face fades slowly into the background as I leap out of bed. "Dammit, Bruiser! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Hey, don't swear at me kid!" He snaps. "I thought you were up already." I grumble something in the way of an apology as I fly around my small room above the Castletown Archery Shop and Shooting Gallery. "I heard you screaming and I came up and there you are still in bed!" Bruiser cocks his head at me. "That must have been some nightmare."

"I'd rather not talk about it," I reply shortly. "Where's my hat? Have you seen my hat?"

"It's on the back of your door where you always put it," Bruiser says, shaking his head and giving me up as a lost cause. "I'm going out for a bit. Talon from Lon Lon ranch is in town today and we're out of milk. Watch the shop."

"Don't I always?" I call after him uselessly as he shuts the door. I glare at my hat as though it's its fault that I slept in. "I don't always put it there," I mutter to myself in self defense, grabbing it off the door and pulling it on. I reach for my boots and fight my way into them. "Sometimes I put it . . . uh . . . oh nevermind." I run out of my room and take the stairs two at a time. I hope Bruiser left me some breakfast. He's not as big as he is because he starves himself . . .

I grin to myself when I see the heaping plate of sausages, eggs and toast Bruiser left for me. I never should have doubted him. If there's one thing he's better at than making money, it's making food, and he makes sure everyone is well fed. I slide into my customary seat at the table and lift up my fork, stabbing the nearest sausage with it . . .

_His black blade slides through my stomach, impaling me. I gasp and my eyes go wide, even as my hands clutch at the blade inside of me. The figure smiles wolfishly down at me . . . _

My grip on the fork tightens and my knuckles go white as the images from my dream return vividly. I can almost feel his black blade inside me again . . . tearing through me, draining my life . . .

I shake myself free of the images at the sound of a bell from the front of the Gallery.

"A customer!" I gasp, grateful for the chance to busy myself and forget about the dream. I drop the fork – I'm not hungry anymore anyway – and head out to the desk in the next room. I smile brightly when I recognize the red shock of hair coming in through the door.

"Malon!" I cry delightedly. "Long time no see!" She tosses me a flirtatious smile.

"And who's fault is that?" She demands. "Why haven't you come up to the ranch lately, hmm?" "It's not my fault!" I protest. "Business has been really good lately, and I haven't been able to get away." I shake my head. "All those dignitaries heading for the palace keep stopping in here to try their luck. The Gerudos in particular. Man those women can shoot." Malon's face is creased suddenly by an unimpressed frown and she crosses her arms with a humph.

"Really?" She demands in an icy voice. I don't pick up on the dangerous note in it.

"Really!" I insist. "I mean, some of them were better than I am and I've been shooting my entire life! I've never seen anything like it! They sure were . . ." Malon's eyes have narrowed into thin slits and it suddenly occurs to me that I've said something wrong. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out a red rupee and throwing it at me.

"Give me a bow, Fairy Boy, and I'll show you how to shoot." I raise an eyebrow at her. She glares at me. "Hurry up! It's not polite to keep a customer waiting you know!" Shaking my head, I turn around and consider the bows behind me, trying to pick the one best suited to her size and build.

"Why do you call me that anyway?" I ask as I hum and haw over the bows. "Fairy boy, I mean." I finally make my decision and grab a bow from the middle of the rack, handing it over to her. There's a slightly puzzled expression on her face.

"You know, I really don't know why," she says. "I guess because you came from the forest, and the Kokiri and their fairies live there. And you do dress like them." She can't resist a smirk in my direction. I'm well aware of what the Castletown people think of my style of dress. So I like green! So sue me!

"Maybe," I say doubtfully as she grabs a quiver and lines herself up. "But it's not like I have, or have ever had a fairy. And I'm obviously not a Kokiri." I can't help the tint of bitterness in my voice anymore than I can help breathing. My questionable heritage is still a sore spot with me, and Malon knows that. She picks up on the melancholy note in my voice and immediately changes the subject.

"Put it on hard," she says. "I want a challenge."

"Hard!" I cry. "Malon, you can't handle hard." She whirls around and glares at me.

"How do you know?" She demands. "I've never done it before." I give a long suffering sigh.

"Malon, you have a hard enough time on medium. You'll never be able to handle hard. Half the Gerudos couldn't handle hard! And they've been training their entire lives!" Her eyes flash furiously and I realize with a sudden sinking feeling that I probably shouldn't have said that.

"If the Gerudos can do it, I can do it," she snaps. "Put it on hard, Fairy Boy." I sigh and hit the hard button.

"Fine," I say. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She'll never be able to handle this. Which means she's going to lose. And then she's going to get mad at me because I told her she'd lose. And then she's going to challenge me to do better. And then . . . I drop my head into my hands as she begins shooting at the glass, rupee shaped targets that begin appearing; spinning and moving at high speeds. I can't win. I just can't win. It's not fair.

Malon makes a frustrated noise and I look up to see that she has hit two of ten targets. She whirls around.

"This is all your fault, Fairy Boy!"

And we're off . . .

xxx

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Bruiser demands gruffly, clutching the package possessively. I sigh.

"Bruiser, how old was I when you took me in?" I ask. "How old was I when you gave me that room and a job and a means of support?"

"Eleven," he says grudgingly.

"Right," I say. "And how old am I now?"

"Seventeen," he says. I raise an eyebrow at him. He sighs deeply. "And a half."

"Right!" I say with mock encouragement. "So that means you've known me for how long?"

"Six years," he snaps. "Is there a point to this?"

"Bruiser if you can't trust me, after six years, to deliver a simple package . . ."

"All right, all right, all right!" He cries, holding out the package gently. "Be careful with it. If this thing gets broken, it's my head." I take it gingerly.

"Look? I'm being careful, see?" I say, then pause to scrutinize the package. It's about a foot long, but only a coupkle inches thick and rectangular in shape. "What's in it anyway?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing that's any of your business," he snaps. "Just deliver it. Straight into Princess Zelda's hands. No one else's, understand?"

"Princess Zelda!" I gasp, staring at him in surprise. "The Princess? Sweet merciful Din!" I stare at the package with new respect.

"Yes, the Princess," Bruiser says sourly. "Make sure you're behaved, understand? And fix yourself up some before you see her. Brush your hair or something. And keep your sarcastic sense of humor to yourself, understand? You make me look bad, and I swear to any goddess who's listening, I'll . . ." He leaves the threat hanging. He always does. He'd never hurt me. He's too much of a softy.

"Relax Bruiser! I understand! Best behavior!" I look at him pointedly. "Can I go now? I'd hate for your package to be late . . ."

xxx

"OH MY GODDESS I'M LATE!" I shriek, starting to my feet in a panic. "Oh man! The Palace gates close in ten minutes! I've got to run! Bruiser's going to _kill_ me!" Malon pouts.

"But you weren't done apologizing for beating me at the Shooting Gallery yet," she says. "I was enjoying it."

"So was I," I say with a slight grin. "But I'll never get to finish apologizing if I don't deliver this package. Bruiser will see to that." She sighs then smiles at me again.

"Fine. Go deliver your package," she says. "But hurry back." I laugh.

"Of course," I say. "Have I ever failed you?"

"You don't want me to answer that," she says. "Now hurry. You've already wasted five minutes of your ten minutes."

"Ack!" That said, I whirl around and leap onto Epona's back. "Let's go girl!" I cry. Sensing the urgency in my voice, Epona whinnies excitedly and takes off at a dead run. Goddess, I love this horse. She's the best of Lon Lon Ranch's best. She's fast, furious, and understands me in a way no one else has. Not to mentions she's saved my life on more than one occasion from the monsters in Hyrule Field, and she may yet save me from Bruiser's wrath.

However, fast as she is, she's not fast enough this time. We arrive at the gate to the palace grounds just in time to watch it clang shut. I stare at the closed gate in abject dismay for a minute.

"No!" I whine, burying my face in Epona's mane with a sigh. "No, no, no! I'm too late!" I quickly spring out of the saddle and rush up to the guard at the gate.

"Excuse me sir, if I could just . . ."

"No one in past sunset," the guard says sternly.

"But I have to . . ."

"No one in past sunset," he repeats.

"But this package is for . . ."

"No one in past sunset."

"But you don't under . . ." He leans over and puts his face right in front of mine.

"I said, no one in past sunset," he snarls. "And I meant it." He glares at me until I sigh in frustration and turn around.

"Fine," I mutter under my breath as I stalk back towards Epona. "Let Bruiser kill me! I don't care! You don't care! No one cares!" I sigh and press my face into Epona's warm neck. "What am I gonna do, Epona?" I ask. "I _have_ to deliver this package. Bruiser will never trust me again if I don't." Epona snorts and I look up at her. "What?" I ask. She nips at the shoulder of my tunic and then trots over to the other side of the wall we're standing against. Puzzled I follow her over to where she's standing. Clinging tenaciously to the wall are several thick vines. My eyes follow the vines up the wall and onto the ledge that runs to the gate. The ledge that runs over the gate. The ledge that runs past the gate. My eyes widen ever so slightly and I give a sharp intake of breath.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I whisper, looking into Epona's liquid eyes. "You are going to be so rewarded when we get home." Epona nickers happily. I pull my quiver and bow off of her saddle and sling them on, just in case. I slip the package into my quiver, then tighten my gloves and grab hold of the vines. In a matter of seconds I've scaled the wall and am on top of the ridge.

The palace stands tall and proud just ahead of me, personified by the silent courage in it's architecture, the quiet wisdom in it's gardens, and the hushed power of it's presence. It's spires reach towards the sky, as though making a final, defiant stand against the oncoming darkness. The sun sinks below the horizon and a sudden and brutal flash of de-ja-vu overtakes me.

_I've done this before_, I realize. _I've seen all this before. But that's . . . impossible . . ._

Shaking myself free of my thoughts, if not the eerie feeling, I push myself forward through the bruised twilight, preparing myself to do what no one in their right mind has ever done before.

I'm going to break into Hyrule's golden Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 2**

Snickering softly to myself, I lower myself down behind the gate to the Palace grounds. Despite the fact I'm seventeen and should be way beyond the level of maturity my actions will suggest, I can't resist the urge to turn around and make a face at the guard's back.

"No one in past sunset," I mimic spitefully. "Ha. I'm in past sunset." I turn around smugly, content that I am the best in the breaking and entering business, only to have my illusions of grandeur smashed to itty bitty pieces by the glint of torchlight off metal. Damn. Apparently the guard at the gate is not the only one I've got to contend with. I whirl around on my heel, frantically searching for something to hide behind, or under, or beside, or in, or anything! There's nothing. Not a damn thing. I stand out like a Goron at Zora River.

I feel as though my stomach's suddenly turned to a piece of lead in my gut. I'm doomed. I'm so doomed. If I'm not executed for breaking into the palace grounds after sunset, I'll be locked in the dungeon for it. And if I'm not locked in the dungeon for it, Bruiser will kill me for it. I can't win! I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm . . .

. . . being grabbed from behind and pulled through a well hidden door in the wall.

"What . . . who . . . let me go! Let me go!" I hiss, struggling frantically to break the iron grip whoever it is has on my arms.

"Would you settle down?" A familiar voice whispers in my ear. "Geez, man, I'm not one of the guards!"

"Sheik! I gasp in recognition. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass," he responds, releasing his hold on me. I turn around, massaging my shoulder gingerly.

"Did you have to save me so violently?" I demand. "I think I'm gonna bruise!" He rolls his eyes, the only part of his face that's not covered by his white shawl.

"You're such a baby," he mutters, moving over to the window to peer out at the guards, waiting for them to leave. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask the same of you," I respond. "What are _you _doing here? I haven't seen hide nor hair of you for months and then all of sudden you pop up here of all places!"

"I'm a Sheikah," he responds. "I can go and come as I please here. You, however, are not a Sheikah. If I didn't no better I'd even go so far as to say you were a trespasser." He raises a thin eyebrow at me. "What could possibly be so important that you'd risk your neck breaking into the palace grounds for?"

"Actually," I respond, "I've still got to break into the Palace itself." My friend's eyebrow shoots even higher.

"The Palace itself, eh?" He asks. "Mind if I ask why?"

"Because I've got to deliver a package to the Princess," I answer.

"Well why didn't you just drop it off before sunset?" He demands. I shrug sheepishly, avoiding his gaze.

"I . . . uh . . . I got distracted," I say. Sheik grunts.

"Malon again I suppose," he says with distaste. For some reason I have never been able to figure out, Sheik has never, ever liked Malon. If I didn't know better I'd say he was almost jealous, but that would make no sense. Why would he be jealous?

"Yeah, Malon again," I admit. "What can I say, she's a weakness." I turn to look at him. "What about you? Where have you been hiding for the past few months?" I grin evilly at him. "Could, perchance, the Great Bachelor Sheik have found a pretty little girl that's caught his attention?" The young warrior blushes a bright red, visible even in the fading twilight, and abruptly begins to stutter. I smirk. Girls always have that effect on him. "It's true!" I almost crow, then catch myself, and lower my voice. "What's she like? What's her name? What does she look like?" I cock my head to the side. "Do I know her?"

"No! No no no no no no no no no!" He protests. "Link! No! There's no girl!" He shakes his head fervently. "No girl. None. I've just been . . . busy . . . doing . . . uh . . . stuff."

"Stuff?" I ask, unimpressed. "What kind of stuff?"

"Um . . . training stuff," he says. I consider arguing with him – he's obviously making this up as he goes – but there's no point. He's always vague about what he's been up to when he's not with me, and I doubt he'll ever actually come clean with me.

"Well," I say finally, "as long as it's not illegal."

"Oh yeah," he snorts, "like breaking into the palace is on the straight and narrow." It's my turn to blush now.

"Uh . . . are the guards gone yet?" I ask, diverting his attention. Sheik grins knowingly, but looks out again anyway then nods.

"Yep," he says. "They've turned around and are continuing on their rounds." I breathe a relieved sigh.

"Thanks," I say. "Well, I guess I'm off." I jog out the door, Sheik on my heels.

"Not without me you're not," he says. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sheik, I'm in enough trouble just being here. I don't want to get you in trouble for smuggling me in on top of that." He smirks at me.

"Link, without me you'll be caught for sure," he says. I glare at him.

"Sez who?" I demand.

"Sez me," he responds. "You're impatient, mule-headed, and not subtle at all. Not to mention out of shape. Besides," he adds as I frown darkly at him, "I know this palace like the back of my hand. I can get you in and out in no time. Face it friend, you need me." I grumble something in the way of an acknowledgement – I am NOT out of shape – and Sheik and I continue on our way. We creep slowly along through the palace grounds, avoiding guards when we can, and having Sheik distract them for me when we can't. However, I can't help but notice as we move along that Sheik keeps giving me odd looks when he thinks I can't see him. It's not that big of a deal, Sheik's always giving me odd looks, but he's giving me more than usual this time, and it's starting to make me paranoid.

"Okay," I say finally, turning around and glaring at him. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?" He asks, looking at me in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I demand. "Every other step you give me this funny look. Like . . . . like . . . I'm doing something I shouldn't be able to do or something."

"Well . . ." Sheik says uncertainly, "you are." I give a start.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Well . . . think about it," he says. "Link, you've been in lead this whole time, not me. And you've taken us, without hesitation, to the one section of the palace grounds that will let you into the palace unhindered." He gestures at the vine covered wall behind me and raises an eyebrow. "No mean feat for someone who's never been to the palace before." I stare at him in surprise. Oh my Goddess, he's right. I turn around and stare at the vines, placing one hand on them in confusion. The same feeling of de ja vu that's been bothering me all night rushes over me again.

"That's . . . weird . . ." I say after a moment. "Dammit, that's almost scary." I turn to look at Sheik, expecting him to have the same odd look on his face, but his expression has changed a bit. He looks almost . . . triumphant now. I frown at him and his eyes melt back into their usual impassiveness. I can't help but get the distinct impression that he knows something I don't and he's got no intention of telling me what it is. I sigh. Never befriend a Sheikah. They're unemotional, secretive, and close mouthed.

Shaking myself free of the eerie feeling, I start climbing up the vines. Maybe this will all make sense in the morning. I get to the top and offer Sheik a hand up and the two of us creep down to the cobblestone walkway that surrounds the moat of the palace.

To our left is a stone wall. To our right is a pair of guards. Right in front of us is the moat. I can't help but sigh. Sheik grins at me.

"What's the matter, is the little baby afraid of a bit of water?" I glare at him.

"I'm not afraid of anything," I mutter, then pause. "Except what Bruiser will do to me if I don't get this package through." With that happy thought in mind I immediately take the precious little package that has caused me all this trouble out of my quiver and slip it into the magical pouch my childhood friend, the Kokiri girl Saria, gave me for my 10th birthday. The thing is not only waterproof, but thanks to its magical qualities, I can fit anything and everything in it. No matter how big. Sheik watches me slip the package into the seemingly too small pouch and shakes his head.

"I want one of those," he says simply. I grin at him.

"Sorry Sheik," I say. "These things are for Kokiri use only."

"You're not a Kokiri," he points out. I wince, but in the dark I don't think he can see me.

"I used to be," I reply, diving cleanly into the water. After a moment something disturbs the water beside me and I know that Sheik has jumped in as well. The two of us swim with the flow of the water for as long as we can before coming up for breath, trying to gulp in as much of it as we can manage without making too much noise. We swim over to the side of the moat and peek upwards. No one's in sight. Sheik leaps nimbly out of the water and with much grunting and heaving I follow him up, collapsing tiredly on the ground beside his feet.

"See?" He says. "You ARE out of shape." His eyes glint evilly. "Maybe you're spending too much time with Malon."

"And maybe you're spending too much time watching me die from a lack of oxygen instead of helping me up," I respond. Sheik laughs and offers me a hand up.

"All right, Mr. Know-It-All," I say, "what now?"

"We go through there," he says, pointing at a small opening on the other side of the moat. A _very_ small opening. I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow at him.

"Through there?" I ask. "Really?" He frowns at the opening and nods. "I'm seeing a problem with that . . ." I say. He nods grimly.

"I am too," he says. "I'd forgotten how small that opening was. I don't think we're going to fit." I roll my eyes.

"Well at least one of us came prepared," I say, reaching into my magical pouch. I rummage around in it for a moment, looking for one of my weapons. "Aha!" I say, pulling out the desired item. "Nothing like a good old fashioned hookshot!" Sheik stares at the weapon in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Where did you get that?" He demands. The urgency in his voice startles me.

"I . . . Dampe gave it to me," I manage around my surprise. "Just before he died." Sheik relaxes a bit.

"I hadn't heard he died," he says quietly. "I'm sorry Link. I know you and he were friends." I shrug.

"It was about a month ago," I say. "He wasn't very pretty, but he was one of the nicest people I've ever met. Not a lot of people knew that." I take aim with the hookshot at the roof of the palace as Sheik nods in understanding. No matter what's going on Sheik always seems to understand. That's one of the things I like about him. I press the button and the hook flies out of the handle with a soft whirring sound, followed almost immediately by a metallic _chink_ as it sinks it's metal claw into the roof of the palace. I jerk on it roughly a few times to make sure it's secure.

"Grab onto my neck," I tell Sheik, "like a piggy back almost." He obliges and I turn around, releasing the catch on the hookshot. I brace myself against the violent jerk as we're sent soaring towards the claw of the hookshot, slamming onto the roof at full force.

"Okay . . . ow," Sheik says from his position on top of me.

"Get off!" I mutter, fighting my way out from under him. I massage my shoulder a bit. I'm definitely going to bruise. "Hmm . . . it's a bit of a rougher ride with two people it seems." I mutter to myself.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sheik says, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. I pull my hat off, belatedly wringing it out, and then slip it back onto my head.

"Come on," I say. "Let's get inside and deliver this stupid thing so I can get home and dry off. Bruiser's likely as not going to . . ."

_Hero of Time!_

I stiffen at the familiar words, almost afraid to turn around and look.

"Link?" Sheik asks worriedly, looking at me in concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Did you . . . did you hear that?" I whisper, finally regaining control of my body and turning around to scan the area for any sign of the man from my dreams. The man with my face.

"Hear what?" Sheik whispers. "Link, I didn't hear anything."

He didn't hear anything . . . and I don't seen anything.

"I . . . I guess it was just the wind," I manage.

"Din's fire, Link you're white as a sheet!" Sheik says. "What happened?" I shake off his concern.

"I'll be fine," I say. "I just . . . I just thought I heard . . . it doesn't matter. Let's go." Shaking, partly from being wet, partly from being cold, and partly from having the living daylights scared out of me, I continue along the roof of the palace.

"So . . ." Sheik says after a moment. "It's all well and good being on the palace, but we still have to get in the palace you know."

"No problem," I say. "We've just got to find a window." I get on my knees and drape myself over the edge of the roof. "Oh look! There's one!" Sheik paces nervously behind me.

"Um . . . Link . . . I don't think . . ."

"Why not?" I demand. "Look, all I've got to do is hook my hookshot into the roof here, and then we just lower ourselves slowly down and into that window there."

"But . . . Link, that's the Princess's window," Sheik says. "I mean . . . she might . . . what if she's in there?" I pull myself up and look at him. Goddess, he looks nervous.

"All the better," I say. "Then we can just drop off this stupid package and get the hell out, all right?"

"I don't think . . ."

"Look, have you got a better idea?" I demand crankily. Sheik's gaze falters.

"Well . . . no . . . but . . ." I sigh.

"What's wrong then?" I demand.

"Link, I can't do that," he says. "I just . . . I can't explain, but I can't go in there with you." I stare at him for a moment. First, he insists on coming all this way with me, and now he says he can't go the rest of the way with me? Sometimes I wonder about him . . .

"All right then," I say. "Now's your chance to take off before the guards find us both." He gives me a relieve look and I grin at him. "Thanks for your help! Couldn't have done it without you!" The relief fades from his features and he gives me that odd look again.

"Yes you could have," he says, before pulling out one of his funky deku nuts and throwing it at the roof. It explodes with a brilliant light and he disappears in the glare. I shake my head. Now what did he mean by that? Shrugging it off to one of his odd personality quirks, and fire my hookshot at the roof, and then lower myself over the edge, rappelling down the side of the palace. I slow to a crawl when I get to the Princess's window and can't resist peering in. There's no one in there. I reach down and begin to work at the window, trying to get it to open, but freeze suddenly when the door to the room opens, and a figure steps into the room. Long blonde hair cascades down her back, and falls gently into sapphire eyes. An absolutely flawless figure is silhouetted in her thin nightgown by the light pouring in from the door behind her. She's breathing hard – almost as though she's been running – and every breath she takes causes her chest to rise in a way that stops my own breath.

Malon is pretty, but this woman is absolutely beautiful. She's so . . . breathtaking . . . so . . . exquisite . . . so . . . familiar.

Why is she familiar? I know for a fact I'd remember meeting someone like her. And yet . . . and yet . . . I can't shake the feeling that I know her. That I know her well. She turns and sees me and here eyes widen as our eyes meet . . .

The back of my hand suddenly grows hot and I rub it absently as I stare at the Princess. Her mouth opens suddenly in a tiny O of surprise and she points at something behind me, but before I can turn and look I feel something slam painfully into my back, sending me swinging rapidly towards the window. I cry out and release the catch on my hookshot as I fly through the window and into the room with a resounding crash. I smash into the floor and roll to a painful stop as Zelda screams in surprise. The sound of her voice sends images crashing back into my mind . . .

_Another piece of rubble comes crashing down beside me as I reach for her hand and drag her along behind me. I almost lost her to Ganondorf when the bastard was alive, I'll be damned if I lose her to him now that he's dead._

_"Come on!" I shout. "We're almost out of here!"_

_"Link! We'll never make it!" She cried. "His magic is working too fast! We'll be crushed by the castle!"_

_"No we won't!" I cry, speeding up. "I won't let it end like this!" We run hell-for-leather through the crumbling palace, dodging Moblins and rubble from every direction._

_"Link! The door's blocked off!" Zelda cries._

_"Damn!" I cry, skidding to a stop just in front of the barred door. I stare at it dismally. "There's got to be another way!" I cry, whirling around and drawing the Master Sword. It's familiar metallic ring calms me and I wait as the Moblins being approaching us. "There has to be!"_

_"There is!" Zelda cries, closing her eyes and concentrating. Suddenly she starts glowing and she lifts her arms to the sky with a small gasp. The bars on the door fly up. I turn and look at her in amazement as the door opens._

_"How did you do that?" I demand. She smiles._

_"It's one of the advantages of being a sage," she says. "I can . . ." She's cut off as a chunk of castle comes flying out of nowhere and strikes my shoulder. I cry out in pain and fall to the ground. The Moblins, sensing my weakness, are suddenly upon me. Zelda screams . . . _

"LINK!" Snapping out of it, I struggle to my feet, helped by the tiny hands of Princess Zelda. What was that? Was that . . . a vision? A . . . a dream? A memory? I look up into the sapphire eyes that seem so familiar. "Link! Are you all right?"

"I . . . how do you know my name?" I groan as I straighten up and my back protests painfully against the exertion. "And what hit me?"

_I did,_ hisses a familiar voice. I choke on my questions and whirl around to face the window. There, perched amidst the broken glass, framed by the moonlight, is the man from my dream.

It's like looking into a mirror. A black one. Zelda makes a startled noise as she follows my gaze to where I'm looking.

"Who are you?" I demand. "What do you want?"

_Your blood,_ he says. _Your blood will open the seal._

"What seal?" I cry. "What are you talking about?" Zelda's face hardens.

"What is he saying?" She demands, her voice urgent and soothing at the same time. "What does he want?"

"You . . . you can't hear him?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"What is he saying Link?"

"He says . . . my blood will open the seal. That's what he says." I pause. "How do you know my name?"

_HERO OF TIME!_ The figure screams, lunging at me.

"LINK!" Zelda screams as I shove her out of the way, taking the full force of the figure's attack. We fall to the ground in a heap, me, naturally, on the bottom of it. His touch is positively chill and he wraps one hand around my throat as his other reaches for his sword. He draws it with agonizing slowness then raises it above my head.

_Your blood,_ he says with a sardonic grin, w_ill open the . . ._ He's cut off as something hard smashes into his head and he topples to the side, dropping his blade. Zelda stands above me, her hands on a dented silver tray.

"Quickly, Link! The Package! Open it up!" She orders.

"What?" I cry. "What . . . oh! The Package! Well what good is that?" I demand, reaching into my pouch and pulling the package out. The figure shakes his head and starts to get to his feet.

"Hurry!" Zelda cries. "Open it up!" She's eyeing the figure nervously. "Link! Faster!" I rip open the package and dump it out. Three arrows topple to the floor.

"That's it?" I cry incredulously. "I risk death and dungeons for three lousy arrows!"

"They're no ordinary arrows!" Zelda snaps. "Now quickly! Take the gold one!" Wonderful. She's not just beautiful she's crazy. The psycho version of me is back on his feet again and is looking for his sword. I don't think Zelda's tray is going to hold up much longer against it. I swallow thickly. At this point I'm willing to trust a crazy princess. I quickly inspect the three arrows, the light coming in from the doorway illuminating them. Nope . . . not that one, that one's bronze. Nope . . . that one's silver. That means . . . yes! There's the gold one! In less than a second I've got my bow off my back and the golden arrow knocked in it. As I take aim at the figure, light glints off the point of the arrow and I can feel something snap inside me. A cool power surges up and through me, tingling through every part of me, eventually winding up in my fingers. The back of my hand is burning fiercely now for some reason. The cold feeling spreads, and I release the arrow just as it's tip bursts into a bright light.

"What in Din's name . . ." I manage as the arrow strikes home. The dark figure howls as it's thrown back against the wall and lies in a crumpled heap beside Zelda's bed.

"Come on!" Zelda cries. "We've no time for gawking!" Her face is grim. "I don't think he's alone." She picks up the other arrows and drops them into my quiver, beside the golden arrow. I do a double take. The Golden Arrow! But I just fired it! How could it be back!

"They're magic, Link," Zelda hisses, almost as though she can read my thoughts. "You can't lose them. As long as you have enough regular arrows. Now come on!" The sound of shouting drifts in through the door. I gasp.

"Damn!" I cry.

"Come on!" Zelda says.

"Princess!" I can hear someone shouting from out in the Hall. "Princess!" A guard rushes into the room and the first thing he sees is the combination of the trashed room, the bruised and disheveled princess (wearing nothing but her nightgown), and me. Poor, little old, me. Guess who he blames.

"You're under arrest!" He cries, drawing his sword. "Step away from the princess and . . ." His words die off in a gurgling sound as a twisted blade suddenly erupts from his chest. The body slides off the sword and to the ground and reveals a tall figure standing behind. A tall skeletal figure. I choke.

"For the love of Nayru!" I cry in horror. "A Stalfos! I thought those things were only legends!" The Stalfos steps on the dead guard and advances on the Princess and I. Amidst the ever growing panic and fear and confusion I'm feeling in my chest, one thought, one instinct, breaks through: Protect the Princess. At all costs. Protect the Princess. The Stalfos raises his bloody sword and I react instantly, grabbing Zelda by the waist and whirling around in one motion. I fire my hookshot at the tree on the other side of the moat that her window overlooks and release the catch almost before the claw has embedded itself in the wood. Zelda and I fly through the window, our exit accompanied by the angry howls and cries of the Moblins.

And through it all one thing keeps running through my head:

_Your blood will open the seal . . . _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 3**

Have you ever wished for anything? Over the years I've wished for lots of things. I've wished I was mean enough to smash in Milo's face. I've wished I had a fairy. I've wished I was a Kokiri. But I'm not, I won't, and I never will be. I wished once that Malon would notice me. That wish came true. I've also wished that Sheik would be straight with me for once. That one hasn't happened yet, but I still cling to the hope that someday he'll fall off his high horse and hit his head really hard or something. Then maybe he'll come around. And then there's the biggest wish ever. I've wished many, many times over the years that I knew who I was and where I came from and what I'm supposed to be doing. And I've never even come close to having that last wish come true. Not once in my entire life.

Until now.

For some reason, as I'm running for dear life through the deserted streets and alleyways of Hyrule's Castletown, dragging a beautiful princess in a torn and tattered nightgown behind me, and being chased by demons and monsters and freaks right out of my nightmares, I feel more like myself than I ever have. It's like I can see the answers to all the questions I have about me and my past dangling right in front of my face. This feels so natural . . . so normal . . . so . . . so me.

If there is anyone – _anyone_ – out there who understands this, please explain it to me. Because right now, I'm sorely confused.

I'm not anyone special. I'm just Link. The cocky, sarcastic, know-it-all kid from the Archery Shop. I'm not a –

_HERO OF TIME!_

Great. Just great. Psycho Me is back. My free hand – the one not holding the princess' – instinctively rockets over my shoulder to draw my sword . . . and closes on thin air.

I don't have a sword.

I've never had a sword (I had a really nice steak knife once . . . but I don't think that counts in this case, and besides, I definitely never wore it over my shoulder, so that still doesn't explain why I was so absolutely certain that there was a sword hanging over my shoulder).

There is something seriously wrong with me tonight. I'm starting to get creeped out.

An arrow zips past us, grazing my shoulder. I swear. Zelda gasps. Blood starts to ooze down my arm.

Ow, ow, OW!

"We've got to find somewhere to hide!" She shouts at me. I just manage to keep myself from making a sarcastic comment about her grip on the obvious. She's a princess after all, and Bruiser did tell me to mind my manners. I cast a quick glance over my shoulder. I can't see Psycho Me anywhere. But what I do see isn't much better. She's right. We _do_ have to hide.

The question is where? There is an army of Moblins invading the Palace. Can't go there. There is an army of Moblins chasing us through the streets. Definitely can't turn back. I've already seen one man die tonight. I don't want to see anything like that ever again. Maybe we should head for Hyrule Field. Get the stupid, ugly things out of the city.

Another arrow zips past my ear. They're getting closer.

Maybe I should just throw the princess at them and scream something like "Eat her not me!" and run Hell-for-Leather back to Bruiser's.

Bruiser's!

Sweet merciful Din, how stupid can I be! Bruiser will know what to do!

But first I've got to get rid of the goon squad tailing us. I shove my hand into my pouch and fish around as we run. Finally I find them. Deku nuts. Perfect.

I grab four of the little nuts and skid to a stop, whirling around.

"Link! What . . ."

"Run!" I tell her, hurling the nuts at the ground in front of the Moblins. They flash brilliantly when they strike, blinding anyone (mostly Moblins) who looks at them. I, however, have already changed course and have hauled Zelda into a very dark alleyway. I push her against the wall and press myself over her. Her nightgown's too light. They'll see it. My clothes are darker.

And to think people made fun of me for wearing green all the time . . . it just might save my life tonight.

The Moblins mull around in confusion for a moment after the light has gone away, shouting things at each other in their horrible, guttural language. Then, as one, they surge forward again, racing down the streets in an attempt to find us. Zelda and I stand perfectly still, not daring to breathe, until we're sure the Moblins are gone.

It takes me a full moment to realize the suggestive position the princess and I are in – her, pressing her back up against the wall in a nightgown that's hardly decent. Me, one arm on each side of her, pressing in against her . . . She realizes it before I do though, and promptly shoves me away with a huff.

"Was that necessary?" She demands suddenly, her face scarlet as she attempts to push her nightgown back up over her shoulder. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Of course not," I say, wincing at my own tone. "I _could_ have let them see you and shoot you and kill you and eat you. I can call them back if you like."

Is it just me or is it getting brighter? It's not morning time yet . . .

She crosses her arms and glares at me.

"You haven't changed a bit," she says angrily, the covers her mouth in horror, as though she shouldn't have said that. I stare at her in confusion.

"What?" I demand. "I've never met you in my life!"

"Sorry," she says quickly. "I . . . you just, reminded me of someone is all. I got confused."

"Uh-huh," I say, eyeing her warily. I briefly wonder if all princess's are like this one – stark raving mad. "Well, unless you have a better idea, I'm going to get you to wait here," I say. "Then, I'm going to get Bruiser – the guy I live with – and he and I will get you out of here, and away from these Moblins, or whatever they are. Do you have family or anything somewhere else? Where are you going to be safe?" She's looking at me now, with this sad expression on her face. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Link, I'm not the one who's in danger," she says. The growing light illuminates her eyes. Where is that light coming from? I can still see the moon just above her head. I raise my eyebrow, cross my arms, and shift my weight from one foot to the other.

"Uh-huh," I say again. She frowns at me.

"I'm serious," she says. "The Moblins aren't here for me. I was just a bonus."

"Then who were they here for?" I demand. "Why else would an army of evil monsters be in Hyrule Castletown, if not to kidnap it's princess?" She looks like she wants to explain but doesn't know how. "Look, it doesn't matter right now. We'll figure it out once I get Bruiser."

"Link, I don't think going after Bruiser is a good idea right now," she says. "I . . . um . . ."

"What?" I demand. "Look, there's a rather large amount of monsters running amok around the city. I've got to go warn Bruiser if nothing else. Besides, he can help us. He's been almost everywhere in Hyrule. He'll be able to help us. He might even know why they're here. You never know!" I turn around before she can argue further but I freeze as soon as I do so and my heart stops beating.

A thick plume of smoke is rising above Castletown. The growing light is coming from the flames that are growing bigger every second, spreading through the city. From here it looks like the epicenter of the blaze is the Market. The Market . . . where Bruiser's shop is.

I suddenly feel very, very, weak.

"Farore . . ." I swear softly, steadying myself with a hand on the wall. "Bruiser . . . the Archery Shop . . ." I lurch forward – to do what I don't know, I probably won't even be able to make it to the Market. The flames will keep me back. But I've got to try. I've got to!

"Link no!" Zelda cries, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me back. I turn around to face her and in her eyes I can see it. She knows. She knows what's going on. My face hardens. And she's going to tell me. I rip my arm out of her grip and whirl on her. She shrinks back.

"What's happening?" I demand. "What's going on? Why are they doing this?"

"I . . . I . . ."

"Who are they after?" I cry furiously, advancing on her.

"Link, please, you don't . . ." I pin her against the wall – not roughly, but not gently either. Inside my mind that tiny little voice that tells me when I'm being stupid is flipping right out. You do _not_ pin the princess of all of Hyrule up against a wall and threaten her.

Unfortunately I have this awful habit of ignoring that little voice . . .

"Tell me," I hiss. "I know you know. Who are they after? Why are they doing this?" She looks into my eyes. She looks like she wants to cry. She turns her head suddenly, closing her eyes.

"You," she says softly. "They're after you. They want you dead, Link."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I cry, turning away from her furiously. It doesn't make any sense – but somehow I know she's right, and that makes me even madder. "I don't believe you! I'm going after Bruiser!"

"Link, please!" She cries. "Bruiser's dead! He has to be! There's no way the Moblins would let him live once they found out you weren't with him." I turn on her suddenly, her words sharper than any arrow.

"They knew I was with him?" I whisper. "That's why they're burning down Castletown? Because of me? Because they can't find me?" She knows what I'm thinking. She can see it in my eyes and she rushes towards me, intent on stopping me, but before she gets to me I rip an arrow out of my quiver and nock it to my bow. She stops just before she runs into it. The tip of it is pointed at her pretty little forehead. Her eyes widen and she freezes.

"So what you're telling me," I say slowly as Castletown burns behind me, "is that if they get me they'll go away and leave everyone alone."

"Link, please," she says desperately. "I know that's what it sounds like, but that's not it at all. If you give yourself up to them . . . terrible things will happen. They won't stop. It will only get worse. If they catch you . . . this will happen to everyone, everywhere. No where will be safe. Link, please. You can't give yourself up to them. Look, I know you don't understand this. I know . . . I know you don't know what's happening, but you have to trust me."

"Trust you?" I cry. "Trust you? Why in Din's name should I trust you? My day was going GREAT until I met you! I should be blaming you!" She says nothing but continues to stare pleadingly into my eyes.

"Link," she whispers. Her blue eyes are so familiar . . . they're so pretty. "Link, please." She reaches out slowly and touches my hand . . .

_ Gannondorf is no longer. He killed himself. Brought his own castle down on top of him with the last of his strength in an attempt to destroy Zelda and __I.__ Hatred will do funny things to people._

_ I never thought it would turn him into this though . . . _

_ Gannondorf is no longer, all right. He's Gannon now._

_ And he's kicking my ass._

_ Gannon raises his huge club to the sky and screams – an inhuman sounds that makes me feel like my head is going to split in two. The club comes swinging back down with a speed that belies his size. I don't even have time to think before it crashes into me, catching me in the chest, picking me up off my feet, and throwing me across the ruins and into the solid wall of fire. I scream as I strike the wall and bounce off of it. The Master Sword goes flying over the barrier and embeds itself in the ground at Zelda's feet._

_ "LINK!" She screams. Clutched in her hands Navi stares at me helplessly, her tiny wings crushed . . . she's too weak to shout my name. Too weak to fight with me. I know she wants to . . . poor Navi. "LINK! GET UP!"_

_ How is it possible I'm still alive? Goddess . . .I've never felt pain like this . . . I cough weakly, not surprised in the slightest by the blood that come out of my mouth when I do so._

_ "GET UP! LINK PLEASE!" She cries, falling on her knees just on the other side of the boundary. "Please . . ." She whispers, tears streaming down her face. I look at her eyes . . . I'm always looking at her eyes . . . they're so pretty . . . they remind me of the Ocarina . . . they remind me of Kokiri forest . . . of Zora's River . . . of Goron City . . . _

_ Saria, Ruto, Darunia, Impa, Naboruu, even Rauru . . . I like their eyes too. I wonder why . . . they've all got something in common. I can see something in all of their eyes . . . now what could it be . . . _

_ "Link! Please!" I blink twice, coming back to the real world. Towering over me is Gannon, ugly pig face turned up into a nasty grin. "LINK!" Zelda screams again as Gannon leans down and wraps his hand around me. He picks me up as though I were nothing more than a toy. I must be a pretty pathetic sight. Blood covered and broken, one arm hanging limply over his fingers, the rest of me engulfed in his huge hand, the only weapon I've got left is the Deku nut that has somehow made it's way into my hand . . . _

_ Some Hero of Time . . . _

I stumble backwards, dropping the bow and arrow and clutching my head tightly as the images and feelings and sensations assault me . . .

_ Gannon lifts me up in front of his face and I suddenly find myself staring down into his ugly pig eyes. They're so small . . . not like the rest of him . . . small and black. I don't like his eyes. I never did. Even when he was Gannondorf. Even when his eyes were burning embers, instead of ugly little black pig eyes. Whatever it is I see in the others' eyes, I don't see it in his . . . I don't see anything in his eyes. There's nothing. Not even a reflection._

_ And then it hits me._

_ I understand now._

_ When I look into the eyes of the Sages . . . into Zelda's eyes . . . I can see myself . . . I can see who I am . . . who I'm supposed to be . . . that's what's missing in Gannon's eyes. I can't see me . . ._

_ Gannon screams but I can't hear him. I hear the Ocarina . . . the most beautiful Ocarina music . . . it's not the Song of Time, or Zelda's Lullabye, or even any of the other songs I've picked up since this whole thing started . . . _

_ It's my song._

_ Link's Song._

_ My song._

_ And suddenly I don't need to see myself in his eyes . . . because suddenly, I _am_ myself._

I cry out and fall to my knees, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I don't understand . . . what is this?

_ I suddenly feel myself being lurched forward as Gannon opens his mouth._

_ Stupid little pig thinks he's going to eat me._

_ Hilarious._

_ I straighten suddenly with renewed strength and hurl my last tiny Deku nut at him with everything I've got. My aim is perfect . . . the nut strikes one of his ugly little pig eyes and explodes with it's typical ferocity. Gannon screams again and drops me as he clutches his eye and stumbles backward, tripping over a rock and falling over._

_ The fire barrier suddenly dissipates as Gannon loses concentration. Wasting no time I pick myself up and race over to the Master Sword. I pull it out of the ground and hold it up. It feels good. Like an old friend . . . I look at it's blade and see my reflection staring back at me . . . smiling through a blood covered face._

_ Definitely an old friend . . . _

_ Gannon screams behind me and I whirl around. He's managed to get up to his knees. One of his ugly eyes is swollen shut. Blood is running from it._

_ Wow. That looks painful._

_ "I'll hold him," Zelda says, suddenly at my side. "You finish it off." She wraps her hand around mine and lifts the sword with me. "Use this sword . . ."_

_ Like I'd use anything else . . . _

I remain on my knees, with my eyes closed for a long time after the vision has stopped. It doesn't even register at first that Zelda's wrapped her arms around me and is whispering "It's all right, Link . . . shhh." Over and over.

Goddess . . . I can't stop trembling . . .

What's wrong with me?

Why do I keep seeing these things?

Why are these monsters after me?

What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go? Bruiser's shop is ashes by now . . . Bruiser might be dead . . . where else can I go? Where else will we be safe?

At times like this, other people turn to their goddess. Whichever one they happen to worship.

I don't have a goddess to worship. My eyes snap open suddenly.

But I do have a Temple . . .

"Come on!" I say, leaping to my feet and startling Zelda. I grab her hand and take off at a dead run.

"Wait! Link! Where are we going?"

"My temple!" I shout back to her.

It's not really my temple. It's just a temple. To what, I don't know. There are temples all over the place in Hyrule. Six if my memory serves me right. People use them to pray and worship and whatever else it is they do. All of them, that is, except for mine.

My temple stands alone in a quiet corner of Castletown. I never see anyone go there. Someone must, I suppose, since it never gets dusty, or anything like that. Maybe someone goes there to clean up, I don't know. But no one goes there to worship. There's not even statues or plaques or instruments. There's just a stone slab lying on the ground with the symbol of Light on it, another stone slab set into the floor like an altar with three empty slots in it, and then another stone slab set into the wall with the symbol of Time on it. The rest of it was just marble pillars and black and white tiles on the floor and huge, clear, windows set high up on the walls.

I like to go there sometimes. I always feel safe, and protected, and . . . well . . . home, somehow. Sometimes, when I lay on the flat stone with the Light symbol on it, if I close my eyes I can almost hear music: da daaa da, da daaa da, da da daa daa, da da daa, daa da da daaaaa.

I look over my shoulder and realize that Zelda's frowning at me . . .

Damn. Must have been singing out loud . . .

Any embarrassment is driven from my mind however, when I finally manage to spot the glistening white spires of my Temple. I speed up.

"Link!" Zelda gasps in protest. She can hardly keep up as it is. Too bad for her.

I cast another glance behind me as we run, making sure we're not being followed.

We're not.

Now if my luck can just hold out . . .

We make it to the Temple and I release Zelda's hand as I fly up the steps and crash into the heavy wooden door, sending it creaking inward slowly.

Stupid door. It's not usually this hard to open . . .

After what seems like forever I've finally opened it up enough for me and Zelda to squeeze in.

I realize then why it was so hard to open the door. There's something laying against it on the inside.

And that something is Bruiser.

"Bruiser!" I cry, shoving the door shut and dropping to my knees beside him. "Oh, Din! Bruiser! Say something!" Bruiser coughs weakly as Zelda drops to her knees beside me.

"Stupid kid," he says. "I knew you'd come here . . ."

"Link, something's wrong," Zelda says quietly, frowning as she looks around.

"What are you talking about?" I cry. "Of course something's wrong! Bruiser's dying! That's what's wrong!"

_Stupid kid,_ hisses an all too familiar voice. I gasp and whirl around and to my feet. Perched on top of the altar shaped stone – half hidden in the shadows – is the Psycho Me. _I knew you'd come here . . . _Zelda suddenly screams behind me. I turn again. Bruiser has his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. Painfully tight from the look on her face.

"Bruiser!" I cry. "What are you doing?"

_Stupid kid,_ hisses Psycho Me. Bruiser suddenly begins to decompose, falling apart as I watch in horror until nothing is left of him but a Stalfos. A hideous, ugly, Stalfos . . . and it has Zelda.

_Hero of Time,_ Psycho Me whispers sibilantly. It jumps down off of the altar and walks toward me. I find myself sweating profusely and backing up.

"What do you want?" I demand, taking stock of my weapons as it advances. "Why are you doing this to me?" Not good. All I've got are my arrows and my hookshot and a pouch full of random items. Even Zelda's magic arrows aren't much good without a bow. That thing is still advancing on me. "What do you want?" I repeat. My back suddenly strikes the wood of the door. I could make a run for it now. Maybe if I ran fast enough . . . out of the corner of my eye I can see Zelda struggling furiously against the Stalfos.

I can't just leave her here . . .

_Your blood . . ._ Psycho Me hisses. _Your blood . . . _

"I KNOW!" I shout at it. It actually pauses for a minute, startled. "I KNOW! I GET THE HINT! My blood will open the seal, yadda, yadda, yadda!" It cocks its head to the side and stares at me in puzzlement for a moment at my outburst. Even Zelda and the Stalfos have stopped moving and are blinking at me. This moment would be comical if it weren't for the fact I'm probably going to die . . .

Psycho Me holds out his hand and makes a gesture and I'm suddenly – for no apparent reason – flying through the air towards the large stone set in the wall. I can see it coming. I can picture in my head what's going to happen when I hit it . . . at this speed? I'm gonna go two dimensional that's what . . . I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact . . .

. . . and sail right through the door.

"Wha . . ." I open my eyes just in time to see the floor rush up to meet me. I slam into it and skid for a long way.

I went through it . . .

I went through the door . . .

How in Nayru's name did I know it was a door?

I push myself to my feet and look around – immediately struck by the same de ja vu that has been haunting me all day. I've been here before. It's impossible, but I've been here before!

I'm in an octagonal shaped room, in the middle of which is a set of octagonal shaped steps that lead up to . . .

The instant my eyes fall on the sword all other thoughts are pushed from my head.

That sword . . .

I slowly walk up to the base of the steps.

I know that sword . . .

I walk up the steps to the pedestal in which the sword is embedded.

That's the Master Sword . . .

I wrap my hand around the hilt . . . it feels good . . . like an old friend . . .

This is my sword . . .

I move to pull the sword out of the pedestal, but I catch a glimpse of movement in it's blade and I whirl around as Psycho Me comes out of nowhere with his black blade and slides it through my gut.

_Your blood . . . _he whispers as I fall slowly to the ground, still clutching the blade with all of my strength.

_Will open . . . _I slide down beside the blade, landing half on the Pedestal and half off of it, one hand still somehow in the air and clutching the sword.

_The seal . . . _


	4. Chatper 4

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 4**

Voices . . .

Vague, hazy and indistinct forms shift and pulse and move around me. I can't focus . . . I can't bring them into focus . . . it's too much effort . . . I hurt too much . . .

My head is lying on something soft and smooth, my body on something hard and flat.

" . . . he's dying Rauru!" I struggle to focus on the voice, but before I can place it another one speaks.

"We've got to do something!" And then another, and another.

"If he dies, we're done for!"

"There's got to be something we can do!"

"The Moblins have taken over Castletown. The palace has fallen."

"They're clearing the way for Gannondorf's return. If the boy dies . . ."

Gannondorf . . . something in that name turns my blood to ice. What are they talking about? The boy? Is that me? Are they talking about me? I struggle harder to focus, but my head hurts so much . . . I feel like I've been run through . . .

Wait a minute . . .

I have . . .

"Sages! Please!" A new voice says. His – at least I'm reasonably sure it's a he. Hard to tell. Everyone sounds like they're underwater – voice is clear and commanding, but in no way loud or unpleasant. I think it might be coming from that orangeish blur in front of me, but there's no way to tell really. "I understand your fear, but we mustn't panic. We're all that stands between Gannondorf and Hyrule now. We must stay calm."

"Please," whispers a trembling voice from somewhere above me. Something warm and wet falls on my cheek. "Please . . . Rauru . . . you have to save him. You can't let him die . . . please . . ." Zelda . . . that's Zelda's voice . . . is she . . . is she crying?

For some reason, that bothers me more than the pain that's searing every inch of me.

"I'll do what I can," the voice says again. "We'll all do what we can. I just hope it will be enough. He's very far gone . . ."

"Rauru!" Says a voice to my right somewhere. Or is it my left "Rauru! What about . . . Navi?" There is a surprised rumble from the rest of the group. "No! Seriously! The bond between a Kokiri and their fairy is very strong . . . Navi could help him! She could augment whatever healing we can give him! I know she could!"

Fairy? They can't be talking about me . . . I don't have a fairy. I'm the Kokiri who never was . . .

Navi . . .

Navi . . .

Now why does that sound so familiar?

"Well," says the voice. "It _is_ possible . . . if she would be willing . . ." I struggle furiously to hear what they're saying but it's no good. I hurt too much. The voice fades out. The images fade out. All that's left of reality is the warmth of Zelda's tear on my cheek, and then even that fades out as I lose consciousness and slide into blackness again . . .

xxx

_I wake with a start and find myself staring at the floor of my tiny little treehouse. I'm breathing hard and it takes me a long moment to be able to focus on something other than the vivid images from my dream. That man . . . his eyes . . . they glowed like embers. And that girl . . . who was she? Her eyes . . . I've never seen eyes like those . . . _

_ "Hey!" Shouts a tiny voice from above me. "Snap out of it!" I whirl around with a gasp, but find any movement beyond that made impossible by the tangle of blankets I'm in. I must have fallen out of bed . . ._

_ "Who's there?" I shout, trying to sound tougher than I'm feeling. "Is that you Mido?" My expression darkens. "I'm in no mood for any of your dumb tricks today. Go away!" I struggle to my feet, face flaming in embarrassment at the thought of Mido having seen me fall from my bed. Bad enough he harasses me about not having a fairy. I don't need him harassing me about this too . . . _

_ "Hey!" Says the voice again – only this time it's accompanied by a tiny blue face dangling upside down in front of my eyes. "You're Link right?" I answer by screaming and jumping back, tripping over my blankets and falling over backwards. I hit the ground hard. I swear violently._

_ "Hmph," says the tiny fairy, flitting over to me and perching herself imperiously on my chest. She puts her hands on her tiny hips and glares down at me through a wild shock of blue hair. Her wings flutter in irritation behind her. "Well that was certainly rude," she snaps. "I hope you're not planning on using language like that in front of the Great Deku Tree. _

_ All I can manage is an oh-so-intelligent "Huh?" as I stare uncomprehendingly at the tiny fairy. She smirks at me and sticks out her tiny hand._

_ "My name's Navi!" She says brightly. "I'm your fairy partner!"_

xxx

"I never should have left him! This is all my fault! How could I leave him?"

Someone is crying. Someone is crying very, very hard . . .

I open my eyes and manage a bleary eyed stare at the ceiling of the room I'm in. I try to turn my head but I'm too weak. I can't quite manage it.

"Hey come on," says a soft voice in a comforting tone. "It's not your fault. You had to leave. You wouldn't have lived much longer if you hadn't, and besides, it was for his own good."

"Stupid!" The first voice was sobbing. "He's so stupid! I should have known he'd get into trouble without me! Stupid, stupid stupid!" If I was more awake I think I might feel insulted . . . I get the vague feeling they're talking about me.

"Well, he may be stupid, I won't argue with you on that one – "

This ceiling looks so familiar . . .

" – but he's your partner, and he needs you now. Beating yourself up over things that have already happened is no way to help him."

Hey wait a minute . . .

"I guess . . . I guess you're right," sniffles the first voice.

This is my ceiling . . . my old ceiling . . . I'm back in the Kokiri's village . . .

Damn.

I black out again.

xxx

Music, bright and lively, surrounds me and pulls me back to the realm of the living. I know that song. That's Saria's song . . . but that's not Saria's ocarina . . .

I blink several times, until finally the room comes into focus.

It's definitely my old room.

I can see the nasty things I carved into the wall about Mido from here . . .

But where's that music coming from . . . I catch a glimpse of gold out of the corner of my eye and I roll over with an effort, unable to stop the gasp of pain that leaves my mouth as I do so. The music abruptly stops and Sheik's crimson eyes stare concernedly out at me over the white scarf he wears around his head. In his hands he holds his harp.

"You're awake," he says simply. I try to answer him but all that comes out is a hoarse groan and I roll back over. He drags his chair closer over to the bed – the uncomfortably small bed I can't help but notice – and leans over me, pulling up my tunic and examining the bandages wrapped tightly around me. I somehow manage to lift a hand to my face and I try to rub some feeling other than pain back into it.

"What happened?" I manage finally. Goddess, even my voice hurts . . . like I haven't used it in days. "What's going on? Why . . . why am I back here?" I shake my head weakly and stare at Sheik, who carefully avoids my gaze. "Sheik, I never wanted to come back here . . ."

"Well," he says softly, "sometimes we all have to do things we don't like." He tightens my bandages again and I wince – audibly and visibly. "Sorry." He says.

"Yeah," I manage through my teeth – gritted against the sudden pain. "Sure you are."

"You should sleep," Sheik says, picking up his harp.

"No," I say, shaking my head. "No . . . I don't know what's going on. Sheik, tell me what's going on." He starts to play his harp again, a different song this time. Slowly the events I went through before I lost consciousness that first time leak through my thick skull and into my brain.

The package . . . Psycho Me . . . the Moblins . . . Zelda . . .

Zelda!

"Sheik!" I gasp, turning to him despite my wound's protests. "Sheik! The Princess! Where's the Princess?"

"Sleep, Link," he says softly. "The princess is fine. She's safe. You need to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," I whisper, settling back on the pillow as my eyelids start to fall shut. "I don't understand . . . I don't understand anything . . ."

xxx

The next time I wake up my head is much clearer.

Not that that means I understand anything any better.

I lay in bed for a long time, frowning up at the ceiling, running over everything I can remember in my mind. I go over the night I met Zelda in minute detail, trying to make some kind of a sense out of it. Things keep getting in my way though. Stupid things like grief, and anger, and fear. I don't understand anything that's going on. I don't know what any of it's got to do with me.

Except that it's got everything to do with me . . .

I don't know why I've come to that conclusion, not that that's anything new. I don't know much or anything right now. That one fact though, seems to stick out in my mind.

This is somehow all my fault.

And that god damned princess knows why.

She better not be dead. I've got a few questions for her.

Actually I've only got one.

What in the name of the Three Goddesses is going on?

With this happy thought in mind, I push myself to my feet, scowling and swearing at the pain that suddenly erupts from my middle. It staggers me for a minute but I'm tired of lying in this bed and not knowing why. My weapons are lying in the corner and my hat is hanging from the back of the door, my boots lying beneath it. I move over and grab my quiver – somebody's refilled it – and sling it around my torso. I pick up my pouch and tie it back onto my belt. I blink in surprise when I see the third thing lying there. It's the sword. The one from my Temple.

The Master's Sword.

The name comes out of nowhere. I don't know how I know that, but I do.

The name doesn't matter really, though. It's my sword.

Don't know how I know that either, but that's what matters.

I reach down and pick it up as well, slinging it on and adjusting my quiver so they both sit easily on my back. I move over, grab my hat and pull it on and then put my boots on. I reach out, grab the handle of the little door, wrench it open, step outside . . .

. . . And am immediately assaulted by a blue glowing thing.

"Oh Link!" The thing – a Fairy I realize – cries, clutching my nose and sobbing against it. "Link! You're awake! You're okay! I was so worried! I thought you were going to – hey! HEY!" I've grabbed her gently by her wings and pulled her away from my face so I can look at her. "Lemme go!" She shrieks, her blue hair thrown into a wild disarray by her thrashing. "Lemme go!"

"Who are you?" I demand. "Where's your partner?" Of all the things I was expecting to happen when I stepped out the door, this was not one of them.

"You're my partner you jerk!" She cries, kicking my nose with all of her strength.

"Hey! Ow!" I say, letting her go and rubbing my nose. "What was that for?" I blink suddenly and freeze. "Who did you say was your partner?"

"You are," she answers haughtily, crossing her arms and flying up in front of my face again. "Here I am, worried sick about you for days and days and days, and I haven't seen you in years, and the first thing you say to me is 'Who are you?'!" She moves as though to kick me again and I step backwards. "You ungrateful little brat!" I frown at her.

"Let's get a few things straight here," I say, looking around for who her partner could possibly be. Crazy fairy. She's cracked! I haven't got time for this. There's a crazy princess out there somewhere I need to find. "First of all, I'm a hell of a lot bigger than you. Second off all, I can't be your partner. I'm not even a Kokiri. I've never been a Kokiri. Even when I lived here I didn't have a fairy." She flutters her wings indignantly.

"What are you talking about?" She cries, flying furiously around my head. I'm getting dizzy trying to keep up with her. "Of COURSE you had a partner! You had me!"

"I did not!" I cry, reaching out and snatching her out of the air, holding her out far enough away from me that she can't kick me anymore. "I didn't have any fairy! I think I'd remember having a fairy!"

"Hmph," she says. "I don't know, you've always been kind of thick!"

"Hey!" I cry. "Now that's just not nice!" Her eyes well up with tears and her full blue lips turn down in a pout.

"Why don't you remember me, Link?" She asks as huge tears – well, for a fairy anywhere – began to fall from her eyes. "It's me! Navi!"

"Navi?" I repeat blankly. "Doesn't ring a bell." What is wrong with this fairy? She blinks at me and struggles in my grasp.

"Z – Sheik!" She cries, twisting around in my hand to stare mournfully down the ladder of my treehouse. I follow her gaze and spot Sheik, jogging towards us. "Sheik!" She cries. "He doesn't remember me!" Her musical voice trembles. "Why doesn't he remember me?" Sheik scrambles up the ladder and stares down at her.

"I tried to tell you, Navi, but you wouldn't listen to me," he said. "He doesn't remember anything. Not even you."

"Why not?" The fairy demanded, squirming out of my hand and floating up in front of the Sheikah's face. "Why doesn't he remember?"

"Because I . . . she . . . because it was for the best," he says finally.

"Well I hardly think –"

"HEY!" I shout suddenly, causing them both to turn and stare at me. I look from one to the other and back again. "What are you talking about?" I demand. "I haven't forgotten anything. Is it just me or has the world gone crazy?"

"If anyone's crazy here, it's you," Navi says sullenly.

"That's rich coming from a fairy who thinks anything over four feet could be her partner," I say sarcastically. She sticks her tongue out at me and I turn my expectant gaze on Sheik who shifts uncomfortably.

"I don't think you should be out of bed yet, Link," he says, edging towards the ladder. "You're still hurt . . ."

"Yeah, funny thing that," I say with a dangerous edge to my voice. "You know why I'm hurt? Because some guy, who just happens to look just like me, ran me through. You know what's even funnier? I'm not dead for some reason. And hey, you wanna hear something abso-freaking-lutely hilarious?" He watches me expectantly and I take full advantage of his hesitation by grabbing the collar of his uniform and pulling him back from the ladder. I swing him around and use our momentum to carry him back into the wall of my house.

"I think you know what's going on," I say as Navi flutters nervously behind us. "I think you, and that Zelda woman, and hey, maybe even that fairy ("Hmph," says Navi, "I have a name you know!") know exactly what's going on." My eyes narrow. "And I don't."

Sheik's eyes widen . . .

_ Sheik's eyes widen as he turns to look at me._

_ "Link! What are you doing here?" He cries. Hmm . . . so the all powerful Sheik _doesn't _know everything._

_ "Looking for another temple like I'm supposed to," I reply. "What's happened here?" I look around at the flames illuminating __Kakariko__Village__. "Why is everything on fire?" Sheik looks incredibly nervous._

_ "Link! Get out of here!" He cries. I glare at him and draw my sword, recognizing the look on his face. There's a threat here somewhere._

_ "Nothing doing," I reply sharply. "Not until you tell me what's going on." A deep rumbling fills the air, emanating from the well behind him. Navi flutters nervously at my shoulder._

_ "Maybe we should take his advice, Link," she suggests. "Something's wrong here . . . I don't like this at all . . ."_

_ "No, shut up," I hiss. "I'm not leaving until I find out what's going on. Besides, I can't just leave Sheik to face it alone. Not after all the help he's given us . . ." Navi mutters something nasty about my sense of morality and continues to flutter around my head. Sheik holds my gaze until he finally accepts the fact that I'm not going to cave on this one._

_ "There's an evil spirit in the well," he says, turning back to it. "I'm trying to seal it, before it can – " The wooden boards that once served to hold the bucket that would be lowered into the well suddenly fly off the well as the rumbling grows louder._

_ "Link! GET OUT!" Sheik shouts, raising his hands at the well._

_ "Like Hell I will!" I shout. I break into a run, but I don't make it to Sheik. Something – what? There's nothing there! – picks him up and spins him around and upside down and over. He cries out in pain and confusion as whatever it is throws him easily through the air. He lands hard, just behind me._

_ "Sheik!" I cry, running over to him. He groans. Thank Din . . . he's alive. I turn back to the Well just in time to see something purple and black flow out of it. I pull my shield off my back and hold it in front of me, watching the stuff as it swarms all over the city, running up and down buildings, before finally turning it's attention back to Sheik and I. I raise my sword, position my shield and brace myself for the impact._

_ "LINK NO!" Sheik shouts from behind me. But it's too late, whatever it is, is on me._

_ "LINK!" I hear Navi scream as I'm ripped away from her._

_ It's like a hundred Gorons have spontaneously decided to beat on me from every available angle. I can't even raise my sword, let alone use it. Blows rain down on me from everywhere and it's too much to take . . . _

_ I black out . . . _

I break free of the vision with a strangled gasp. I realize that I am once again on my knees, clutching my head in my hands, and shaking. Sheik's gripping my shoulders tightly and shaking me gently. Navi's panicking in the air above me. I look up suddenly and meet Sheik's concerned gaze.

"Link? Are you okay?" He asks. All I can do is shake my head wordlessly and lower my gaze.

"I want to go home," I say softly. "That's all I want . . . I just want to go home." Sheik's voice is oddly gentle.

"You can't go home, Link," he says softly. "I'm sorry. You can't. You . . . there's no home anymore." I start to tremble, but it's not from the vision this time. "I'm sorry Link . . ." Something settles on my shoulder. I don't have to look to know it's Navi. Her tiny hand strokes my cheek gently.

"Sheik . . ." I whisper. "Sheik please . . . tell me what's going on. Please!" I look up at him pleadingly and I can see the struggle going on behind his lashes. "You're my friend, Sheik," I whisper. "You can't do this to me. You can't just . . . you can't just leave me hanging like this. You tell me I can't go home, but you won't tell me why. Zelda tells me the Moblins are after me, but she won't tell me why. I keep . . . I keep seeing things . . . in my head . . . and I don't know why!" I reach out and grip his arm tightly. "Please Sheik . . . don't do this to me. Don't . . ." Something breaks in that iron gaze of his and he sags in defeat.

"All right," he says. "Okay. But not . . . not now." I frown at him. "Link, please understand. I can't . . . this isn't just . . . when we meet the others. You'll find out then."

"The others?" I ask. Sheik nods.

"At Lon Lon Ranch," he says. "That's where we're going to go when you're healed enough to travel. The others are probably there already, or almost all there anyway."

"Fine," I say. "I'm healed enough. Let's go." Sheik gives a short laugh.

"That's the biggest load of bull I've heard in a long time,' he says. I frown darkly.

"I mean it, Sheik, I'm fine," I insist. It's a lie of course. Not like I'm going to admit that though.

"Navi?" Sheik says, looking at the fairy. She lays a soft hand on the side of my cheek and closes her eyes.

"He's lying through his teeth," she reports. "He's slightly dizzy, a touch feverish, and weak as a day old kitten. Oh, and did I mention that his wound's reopened?" While I'm busy staring at Navi in shock Sheik's busy pulling up my shirt and noticing the fresh blood on my bandage. There's no way Navi could have know all that! No way! In order to do that she would have had to be my . . .

Oh damn.

She smirks at me.

"Told you I was your partner," she says smugly. I continue to stare openmouthed at her as Sheik forces me to my feet and into my house. I cross my arms angrily as he bullies me back into the bed. I glare at him and Navi. I've only got one thing to say to the both of them:

"This had all better make sense when we get to Lon Lon Ranch."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 5**

The sun rises slowly over the walls surrounding Lon Lon ranch. Epona's red hair shines brightly as she rears up on her hind legs to greet the morning. She lands gracefully back on the ground, throws her head back and prances towards the object of her focus this morning: Me. She hasn't left my side since I called her from the Kokiri's wood. I think she was worried when she couldn't find me after the Moblins attacked Castletown . . .

I pause in mid-song and open one eye to look up at her when she nudges me, pulling my ocarina away from my lips. Saria gave me the flute before I left the Kokiri village for what I thought was the first and last time. To remember her by.

Maybe I should have made a point of going to say hi – to her at least . . . Saria was, and probably still is my best friend. But she wouldn't have recognized me anyway . . . she probably thinks there's still some 11 year old Link running around Hyrule somewhere. I don't think I would have been able to stand the look in her eyes when she realized that Mido had been right all along. I really wasn't a Kokiri . . .

"All done showing off?" I ask Epona with a grin, forcing my mind away from my melancholy. I've got more than enough to be depressed about without adding my heritage into the mix. She neighs good-naturedly and nips at my hat, pulling it off my head. Buried in my hair, Navi stirs and blinks blearily at the morning light.

"Huh . . . wazzat . . .?" She mumbles. I ignore her. She'll go back to sleep as soon as I put my hat back on.

"Sorry girl," I say, pulling my hat out of her mouth and stroking her muzzle. "Can't play with you today. Mother-Hen Sheik will take a fit." Epona whinnies in disappointment and buckles her knees to lay down beside me. She puts her head in my lap and nudges my ocarina hand. I smile. "Now that," I say, "I can do." I life the ocarina back up to my lips and start in on Epona's Song. It doesn't take long for the music to overwhelm me and I lose myself in reverie as I play.

It's been two days since I arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, five days since Sheik promised to tell me what's going on, and two weeks since I was run through by Psycho Me. In that time, from what I've been able to figure out, the Moblins have completely taken over Castletown and either killed or enslaved it's occupants.

I could have cried with relief when I heard that.

That meant that there's still a chance that they're alive . . . Bruiser, and Malon, and Talon, and Ingo, and everyone else who didn't make it out. I flub a note.

What am I talking about?

I'm the _only _one who made it out.

And Sheik and Zelda too, of course.

Still don't know how that happened.

When we got here the Ranch was empty of the Lon Lon clan. I went nuts looking for them, tearing the place apart in the desperate hope I'd find Malon, or Talon, or anyone familiar. All I succeeded in doing, however, was wearing myself out, collapsing in a corner, nearly reopening my wound, and giving Sheik and Navi heart attacks. Navi yelled at me for a good hour afterwards. Sheik looked like he wanted to, but he couldn't get a word in edgewise. Navi said enough anyway.

I didn't know fairies could swear like that . . .

And then 'The Others' began to arrive.

First came a tall, imposing Sheikah woman named Impa who has a limit of two words when she speaks. I don't think I've ever heard her say more than that. She seems to be good friends with Sheik though, so she can't be that bad. The two of them are together a lot since she arrived.

Second came my personal favorite (I've really got to do something about that sarcasm. It's going to get me in trouble someday). A female Zora named Ruto. Every time she sees me she gets this glint in her eyes and she starts ordering me around and acting like she owns me. Next thing you know she'll have me carrying her around on my shoulders . . .

After Ruto came Darunia and Naboruu. Darunia is a huge, fierce looking Goron – his angry expression, however, is contradicted by the laugh lines around his eyes. I like Darunia, but he has this odd habit of banging me on the back (I've got the bruises to prove it) and calling me Brother.

Naboruu is a Gerudo – oddly enough dressed in white. I don't think I've ever seen a Gerudo in white. She's got a cynical smile and a sharp wit, combined with a slightly condescending attitude and a look that makes me want to prove myself to her. She's got this irritating habit of calling me kid all the time. I wouldn't be so bad, except it reminds me of Bruiser and then I get this constriction in my chest and I can't talk . . .

Zelda's apparently here too, but I haven't seen her yet. Talk about ungrateful. I saved her life and she can't even take the time to come say thank you.

All in all I've been trying to avoid everyone anyway. I can't look at any of them without being assaulted by those creepy visions I've been having lately. I have enough trouble with them when I'm asleep and dreaming. Don't need to have to deal with that in the daytime as well. And besides, they all look at me like they know me somehow . . . I can see it in their eyes. They've got some big, sad, secret and none of them want to tell me anything.

If I didn't know better I'd say they were trying to protect me from something, but all they're doing is making me mad. How am I supposed to defend myself against whatever it is they're protecting me from if I don't know what it is? And why do they care anyway? I get the feeling they're all very important people as far as their races go, so why would they care about me?

It's all very frustrating.

An ominous creak above me breaks me out of my reverie. I lean my head back without stopping my playing.

An unusually large owl blinks down at me.

I blink up at him.

The creaking becomes a snapping and the branch below the owl breaks, dropping its load on me.

I cry out, Epona whinnies in fright and jumps up, Navi leaps off my head, my wound is sending lovely waves of agony through my middle, stars are exploding in front of my eyes from the pain, and there is something green in my lap.

"Link!" The green thing cries. "Oh my goodness! Link! Are you all right?" There's a thousand and one things I'd love to say right now, but all that comes out is a hissed:

"Get off!"

"What?" The thing says. Then: "Oh! Oh my goodness! I'm sorry!" It jumps off my stomach and I inhale sharply, trying to make my eyes focus again.

"OK . . . ow . . ." I manage, pressing a hand tightly to my stomach and rolling over on my hands and knees.

"Saria!" Navi shrieks above me. "You could have killed him!" I blink around my pain. Saria? Here?

"I didn't mean it!" Saria cries, I can't see her, but I can picture her wringing her hands. She always does that. "I didn't realize how weak the branch was when I asked Kaepora Gaebora to put me down on it. Link! Are you okay?"

"Fine," I lie. "Just great." I sit back against the tree with a groan and look at Saria with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" I demand incredulously, then I freeze suddenly. "Hey . . . how . . . how do you know it's me?" She smiles at me – that secret smile she always gives me. The one that makes Mido livid.

"Best friends don't forget, Link," she says, placing her hands on her hips. Her green eyes twinkle. "You may be big now, but I'd know you no matter what size you were." Her smile dissolves suddenly and she gives me a hurt look. "Why didn't you come to visit me when you were in the village?" She asks. "You haven't forgotten me, have you?"

"No!" I cry. "No! Saria! No! I wouldn't! I'd never! I just . . ." I hesitate. How can I explain it to her?

I blink when she kisses my cheek suddenly.

"It's okay," she says. "I'm sure you had your reasons. I forgive you for it. Now," she adds, rolling up her sleeves. "Is everyone here yet? We should probably get this show on the road . . ."

xxx

"Hey?" I ask suddenly, looking around the circle and doing a headcount: Impa, Ruto, Darunia, Naboruu, Saria, me, Navi, Zelda (who is definitely in better shape than the last time I saw her. Her hair's all fixed, and she's wearing actual clothes, not just a nightgown, and she's really, really, good looking, and okay, back to the original topic) . . . "Where's Sheik?"

"He's, um, he's not coming," Zelda says quickly. I frown.

"Why not?" I demand, feeling slightly betrayed. Is it just me, or did Zelda wince just now?

How could Sheik just run off and leave me like this? Why does he always have to disappear whenever I need him the most?

"He's got another job to do . . ."

Some friend.

Great, just great. He owes me big time for this.

"Relax," Navi says, settling herself on my shoulder. "Believe it or not these people are all your friends."

"He was supposed to tell me what's going on," I shoot back. "If he's skipped out on me I'm going to kick his ass."

"He hasn't skipped out on you," Navi says, looking at Zelda. "He's probably closer than you realize."

"Don't you start getting cryptic on me now," I say flatly.

"What's eating you?" She demands huffily. I shrug uncomfortably.

"I just . . . Nevermind," I say. "Sorry."

"Sure you are," she says caustically. I frown. She sounds like me . . . that can't be a good thing.

"All right," Zelda's saying. I turn back to face her. "Let's get down to business. The immediate danger to the Hero of Time's life has passed –"

"Woah!" I say, my face going pale as I jump to my feet and stare at her like she's grown two heads. "What did you just call me?" She blinks at me, along with everyone else.

"I . . . the Hero of Time," she says. "That's . . . it's your title. That's who you are." I frown darkly at her.

"Let's get something straight right here and now," I say, glaring around at all of them. I'm already not liking this meeting. "My name is Link. That's who I am. Despite what you seem to think, Princess, I'm no one special, and I'm definitely no Hero of Time."

"Link," Navi hisses in my ear, "you're embarrassing me." I ignore her.

"The last time someone mistook me for your Hero of Time," I say flatly, "I got run through. I've still got a hole in my stomach if anyone cares to see it." The others are all looking around at each other, exchanging glances that for some reason make me feel very small, and very frightened.

"Maybe we should have left him with his memories," Darunia says, rubbing the back of his head. "This is going to be more complicated than we thought at first."

"Please don't start that again," I say – despite my best efforts I sound more like I'm begging than demanding. Oh man . . . where's Sheik?

"Please, Link," Zelda says, her tone soft and gentle and comforting. I eye her warily before I take my seat again. Comforting or not, I'm not liking this at all. "There's been no mistake, Link. You are the Hero of Time." I glare at her.

"I already told you, I'm not –"

"You are," she says. "You are the Hero of Time. And if you'd shut up for long enough maybe I could explain a few things to you." I cross my arms sullenly and glare at her, but I say nothing else. She clears her throat (I hope in embarrassment, but somehow I doubt it) and smoothes out her long blonde hair. "All right," she says. "You say you want to know what's going on. Before we can tell you that we need to tell you what's happened . . ."

And she tells me a story.

A story in which I am the hero. A story in which I traveled back and forth in time. A story in which I saved the world.

Every now and then one of the others – Sages apparently according to the story – interject with their own versions of what happened. Parts of the story that the others couldn't know because they weren't directly involved in them.

Parts where I fought monsters. Parts where I collected Spiritual Stones. Parts where I freed temples.

Some of the characters are familiar. Me, obviously, but Epona's in it too. And Navi – even if she didn't get familiar until a few days ago. Some are not. Like the Sages sitting around me.

Sheik's in this story too. Him and his harp. I can't help but notice though that Zelda's always got this funny look on her face when she talks about Sheik. Wonder why? The other Sages look kind of funny at those parts too. Like they've got a bad taste in their mouth – and Zelda put it there.

I'm starting to wonder about that princess . . .

I've got a bad taste in my mouth too. But it's from something else entirely . . .

As they're relating this story to me, something in my mind keeps telling me it's not a story. And it's backing it up with the visions I've been happening. Zelda tells me about how I broke into the Golden Palace . . . about a spirit in a well in Kakariko Village . . . about a frantic flight from Gannondorf's castle as he brought it down around us . . .

All things I've seen in my head . . . all things I've felt like I've done . . .

And then she starts in on how I finally defeated Gannon in the end . . .

" . . . while I was holding him with my powers as a Sage, you took the Master's Sword and . . ."

"Drove it into his head, right between his eyes," I say darkly. Everyone stares at me in surprise.

"I . . . yes," Zelda says. "That's right. How did you know that?"

"Because I saw it," I answer, getting to my feet without another word and walking away from the group, leaving them to stare after me in confusion.

Good. At last I'm not the only one who's confused.

I walk over to the tree where I'd been sitting earlier this morning and drop into a sitting position on the other side of it, so I don't have to watch the Sages or whatever they are talk about what they're going to do about me. After a moment of silent brooding, I reach behind me and draw the Master's Sword.

I hold it up in front of my face and stare at my reflection. Long blonde bangs fall out from underneath my hat, brushing the tops of my eyes, and hiding the base of my ears. Crystalline blue eyes peer back at me, challenging me, daring me to deny the things they've told me . . .

In the reflection I can see Zelda approaching my tree hesitantly. I frown and put the sword away. Why can't she just leave me alone right now? I hear her come up to me and I can sense her standing at the side of the tree, just behind me, but I don't turn to look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"Not to you," I respond shortly. I can picture her wincing. Navi's right. I am a jerk. There's a long awkward pause.

"You don't believe us, do you?" She asks. I give a short, humorless laugh.

"The problem, Princess, is that I do believe you," I answer. "The problem is, that even though I don't remember doing those things, or meeting those people, or being that person, I know, somehow, that I did those things, I met those people, and I was that person."

"You still are," she says softly. "That person." I don't reply again. There's another long pause. "You don't have to keep calling me Princess," she says finally, more to banish the silence than anything I think. "We used to be . . . to be friends. You can call me Zelda if you like."

"I don't," I reply. There's a rustling sound, as though she's shifting her weight, followed by a sigh. She turns to go back and join the others and I wince.

"Prin . . . Zelda, wait!" I call, twisting around and to my feet. I jog the few steps between us and grab her arm. She turns back around to look at me. "I'm sorry," I say hastily. "I know . . . I know I probably seem like a horrible person right now, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just . . . I just . . ." I sigh and shake my head, releasing her arm and letting my hand fall limply back at my side. "I'm sorry." She smiles and pats my shoulder gently.

"It's all right," she says. "I don't imagine this to be easy for you. I can't help but feel partly responsible . . ."

I suppose I should argue with her on that . . . it would be the polite thing to do . . .

"Anyway," she says after a moment, "I should get back to the others."

Not that anyone's ever accused me of being polite . . .

"You can come and join us again when you're ready," she says as she walks off. "We'll try and answer any questions you have."

"You're absolutely amazing, you know that?" Navi demands after she's left, zipping out from under my hat and into my face. "How can you be so callous? Couldn't you have comforted her some?"

"Why?" I ask blandly. "From what I understand she's totally responsible for this mess. Why lie to her about it? So she can feel better about making my life miserable? Don't think so . . . "

"You're so cruel!" She says, frowning darkly at me.

"You think that's cruel?" I ask, grinning wolfishly at her. "Watch this." Before she can react I reach out and snatch her out of the air. I lift up my hat, throw her under it, and pull it down tight over my head. "I'm starting to wonder why I ever wanted a fairy partner," I mutter under my breath as I move back towards the circle of Sages, ignoring the muffled, indignant, shouts coming from under my hat.

xxx

"So let me get this straight," I say. The Sages all groan. This is like . . . the millionth time we've been over this. So sue me! They've all _got_ their memories . . . "I am the Hero of Time," I say. "The child chosen by destiny, blah, blah, blah. My job is . . ."

"To defend Hyrule, and all of time, from those like Gannondorf," Zelda says.

"Right," I say, digesting that. "And you're all Sages, who I freed from the temples, and your job is . . ."

"To help you defend Hyrule, and all of time, from those like Gannondorf," Zelda says.

"And we did this already?" I ask. Zelda nods.

"We did this already."

"And Gannondorf got sealed away in the realm outside of space and time?"

"Between the Sacred Realm and this world, that's right," Zelda says. Darunia gives a huge yawn. I throw him an apologetic grin and turn back to Zelda.

"And Navi left me?" I ask. She nods.

"That's right," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I couldn't last any longer away from the Kokiri forest," Navi says. "You may not be a Kokiri in blood, Link, but I'm still a Kokiri fairy." I frown.

"Why didn't you just go back before?" I ask. "Spend a bit of time there to recuperate?"

"You needed me," she says simply. "And you couldn't have spared the time to go back to Kokiri forest and wait for me to get my strength back." I make a face at her.

"I'm not that cold hearted," I say. "I get the feeling you didn't tell me about this little catch in you leaving the forest." Navi's guilty silence is all the answer I need. I frown at her and open my mouth to say more, but Impa interrupts.

"You and Navi can catch up later," she says impatiently. I turn to look at her and smirk.

"Wow! Seven whole words! It's a new record!" I say. Saria giggles, Darunia and Naboruu burst into laughter, Ruto looks appalled at my audacity, and Zelda's trying to hide a smile. Even that huge owl (perched on the top of the fence now) hoots in amusement. Impa's expression doesn't change.

"Forgive me for my lack of articulation then," she says with an absolutely straight face. "But I wasn't sure you could understand more than two words at a time." I blink at her as the group breaks into laughter again. I grin ruefully and rub the back of my head.

"Ouch," I say. "Remind me not to engage you in a battle of wits."

"Burn," Navi says. The Sheikah doesn't even crack a smile! Not so much as a twitch!

"You shouldn't equate silence with slowness," she says. "It's dangerous and foolhardy." I smirk at her.

"You sound like Sheik," I say. Now she smiles. _That_ she finds amusing for some reason. Go figure. After a moment Zelda clears her throat.

"All right," she says, "back to the matter at hand." I blink and tear my gaze away from Impa's face.

"So after all that, my memories got erased, right?" I ask. Zelda nods.

"That's right," she says.

"Why?" I ask. Zelda suddenly becomes very interested in the patter sewn into the hem of her sleeve.

"It was for the best," she says. "We – " The other sages frown simultaneously at her and she winces. "I wanted you to be able to live a normal life . . . so . . . so I used the Ocarina of Time to erase your memories. You woke up on the day you would have met Navi as though nothing had happened." I frown and think all of that through.

"Did I know my memories were going to be erased?" I ask.

"Oh!" Zelda says suddenly. "Did you remember to bring the stones?" She asks, looking around at the sages. Saria, Ruto, and Darunia all give her knowing looks before holding out their hands and closing their eyes. Shimmering lights – green, blue, and red respectively – suddenly gleam into existence just above their outstretched hands and a shimmering sound hums brightly on the air. The sound reaches a crescendo and the lights flare brilliantly. When they fade again, the sages are holding three, exquisitely beautiful stones set into gold in the shape of the symbols of their races. The shimmering sound softens, but doesn't fade.

"These are the Spiritual Stones you searched for so long ago," Zelda says.

"The Kokiri's Emerald, Spiritual Stone of the Forest," Saria says. "Here you go Link!" And the green stone floats from her hand and begins to hover merrily in a circle around my head.

"The Goron's Ruby, Spiritual Stone of Fire," Darunia says. "Take care of it, Brother!" And the red stone floats from his hands and joins it's buddy in their orbit of my head.

"The Zora's Engagement Stone, Spiritual Stone of Water," Ruto says. I blink at her. Engagement Stone? What's that supposed to mean? "Take it respectfully!" The shimmering sapphire takes leave of her hands and joins the other two spinning around my head.

"These stones are the keys to the Sacred Realm," Zelda says. "The Hero of Time can use them, in conjunction with this –" There's suddenly a gleaming blue Ocarina in her outstretched hand. No shimmering or light that time. It just appeared. I frown and examine her gown. No pockets to be seen. I shake my head. Creepy Princess. " – to travel to and from the Sacred Realm, and to travel back and forth through Time." The Ocarina – the Ocarina of Time to be exact. Another one of those lovely little facts that come to me out of nowhere – floats over to me as well, but instead of circling my head it floats expectantly in front of me. Waiting . . . for what?

"Take it, dummy!" Navi hisses at my shoulder. Hmmm . . . someone's bitter about being shoved under my hat earlier . . . I reach out and grab the Ocarina and immediately the Spiritual Stones stop spinning and float in front of me. They begin to spin in place rapidly and then vanish in a flash of light. I gasp in horror.

"I didn't do it!" I cry. "Where'd they go? I didn't mean it! Honestly!" Zelda's lips are twitching oddly at the corners. If I didn't know better I'd say she was going to laugh at me (Darunia and Naboruu I can't help but notice are already laughing at me). I get the feeling I'm missing something here.

"It's all right, Link," Zelda says, grinning finally at me. "They were supposed to do that. When you get close to the alter where they're supposed to go they'll come back."

"Oh," I say lamely. "I knew that." Navi snorts and I shrug my shoulders violently. She topples off them and only just manages to catch herself. She kicks the back of my head before she settles back down on me.

"Some things never change," Impa says mildly, looking at me and Navi – currently involved in a glaring contest. We both turn to glare at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" We demand simultaneously. Impa's expression doesn't change. Nor does she answer. Damn Sheikah. Zelda clears her throat again and I turn back to her.

"So . . . what, praytell am I supposed to do with these things?" I ask.

"Well, nothing yet," she says. " Until we figure out exactly what the Moblins are up to, I don't think we should be messing with Time and the Sacred Realm just yet."

"So why give them to me?" I ask, examining the Ocarina.

"Because they're yours," Zelda says. "You fulfilled the quests for the Spiritual Stones, whether or not you remember it, and the Ocarina of Time, belongs to the Hero of Time."

"Hmmm," I say noncommittally, slipping the Ocarina into my pouch. I turn back to face the Sages. "So, now that I've got the past more or less sorted out, how about you guys sort out the present for me!" I say brightly.

"Are you going to throw any more temper tantrums over what we tell you?" Ruto demands imperiously. Ruto does everything imperiously. I get the feeling she's not one to talk about throwing temper tantrums. I throw her a hooded glare.

"I might," I answer darkly.

"The present," Zelda says, interrupting Ruto's reply, "is currently very, very murky. We became aware of unusual Moblin activity about six years ago . . ."

"I thought we defeated the bad guys," I interrupt.

"We did," Zelda says, trying her best not to scold me for interrupting her. I can tell. She's got that look on her face that Malon gets when I interrupt her. Memo to self: Interrupt Zelda whenever possible. "But we didn't destroy them. We sealed Gannondorf – they're leader – away, but that doesn't mean we got rid of the Moblins who followed him. They just kind of faded back into the background for a while. They were a nuisance to travelers, and so on, but nothing major. About six years ago, however, they began to gather."

"Where?" I demand. "Where could a large group of Moblins possibly hope to hide?"

"The desert," Naboruu answers. I look at her. "I was the one who first noticed them. They were gathering in the desert, not far from my Temple. I sent a messenger to Zelda and since then we've been trying to work out a kind of treaty between our peoples." My brows draw down in confusion.

"But . . . the Gerudo and the Hyrulians weren't fighting," I point out. "Why did you need a treaty?"

"Because _if_ Gannondorf actually manages to return, he will no doubt try to reclaim his rightful place as King of the Gerudo. If we have this treaty, we may be able to give the rest of the Gerudo an excuse not to follow him."

"You don't sound very hopeful," I can't help but note. Naboruu sighs.

"My people are very, _very_ strict about tradition," she says. "Treaty or no treaty I've no doubt if Gannondorf returns a vast majority of them will follow him." Darunia frowns suddenly, as I scratch my head.

"So _that's_ why there's so many Gerudo dignitaries in Castletown!" I say, more to myself than anyone. "I was wondering about that."

"Surely your people wouldn't follow him again, not after what happened last time," Darunia's saying. "They must realize that he's evil." Naboruu and Darunia quickly dissolve into an argument over the Gerudo, but I'm not paying attention to them. Something is nagging at the back of my mind.

Six years ago. I left the Kokiri's forest six years ago. Moblins started gathering six years ago. In a few months it will have been seven years. I'll be 18. The same age I was when I apparently fought and defeated Gannondorf . . . and now this Psycho Me is after me, an army of Moblins at his back, taking over Castletown, screaming about my blood and the seal. It can't be a coincidence, can it?

I've heard it said that those who forget history are doomed to repeat it.

Is that what this is?

Is history repeating itself?

My face darkens and I instinctively loosen the Master's Sword in its sheath.

"You look," Zelda says softly, beside me out of nowhere, "like you've come to some sort of conclusion." I turn to look at her, expression unchanging.

"We're in trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 6**

I stand in front of Malon's full-length mirror, studying my naked torso critically. My tunic lies in a crumpled heap on the floor next to me, lying overtop one of my boots (I'm not sure where the other one's gone. I lost it somewhere last night in my dazed attempts at getting undressed and into bed. In my defense, it was really late, and I had a whole lot more on my mind than where I was putting my boots), my hat's on the night table beside the bed (Navi curled up asleep inside it), and my weapons are placed carefully on Malon's desk.

I frown darkly at the white strips of bandage wrapped around my middle. There hasn't been any blood on them for a few days now. I poke my stomach.

"Ow," I grunt, wincing and pressing my hand tightly against the bandage. Apparently just because I'm not bleeding doesn't mean I don't hurt. But if I'm not bleeding I don't really need the bandage anymore, right? I continue to justify removing the bandage before I probably should as I do just that. The white strips fall away and I throw them over on top of my tunic and boot.

A thick white streak, outlined in angry red, is etched onto my stomach. Wonderful. Not even 18 yet and already I've got a scar. And if what the others are telling me is true I'll probably have a lot more before I'm finished.

I poke it again.

"Ow!" I cry, pressing my hand to it – which only causes more pain this time. Apparently the bandages were good for padding too. "Ow!" I pull my hand away and scowl at the scar.

"You know," says a familiar voice from behind me, "if you wouldn't touch it, it wouldn't hurt." I look up and glare at Sheik's reflection in the mirror as he stands just inside the door of the room.

"Hmph," I say, leaning over – resisting the strong desire to wince as I do so – and grabbing my tunic. Sheik's expression is carefully neutral when I straighten.

"You maybe shouldn't leave the bandages off," he says. "It might be a good idea to wear them for a little longer." I meet his gaze as I deliberately jerk my tunic on – sans bandages. He crosses his arms and leans nonchalantly against the wall – a sure sign he's upset. I don't care. I start looking for my other boot.

"Do . . . you . . . want to spar today?" He asks, making an attempt at conversation. Kinda reminds me of Zelda yesterday coming to talk to me. Too bad I don't care if Sheik thinks I'm a jerk. "Think you're strong enough yet?" I don't answer and he shifts ever so slightly. "You, uh . . . you wanna get breakfast?" He tries again. "I think Impa's making something now . . ." At Impa's name my face darkens and I refuse to look at Sheik as I continue looking for my boot. Sheik – realizing what I'm looking for – reaches under the desk and pulls it out. Why, in Nayru's name, did I put it under the desk?

"Did someone say breakfast?" Navi asks, blinking and rubbing her eyes as she floats up out of my hat.

"Good morning, Navi!" Sheik greets her brightly – too brightly. He holds out my boot, offering it to me.

"Good morning!" Navi responds. I can't hold it in any more. I grab the boot and glare at Sheik.

"How long have you know about all of this?" I say furiously. Navi's eyes go wide and she takes a closer look at my expression.

"Good night!" She says, sinking back down into my hat. Sheik's staring at me with a mixture of guilt and surprise.

"I . . . uh . . . I . . ." He manages. I shake my head at him in disgust and angrily grab my other boot, sitting down on the bed to pull them on.

"Is that why you disappeared yesterday?" I demand. "Is that why you abandoned me?"

"I didn't abandon you!" He cries in protest, losing his casual pose and tensing up.

"Then what did you do?" I cry in reply. "Sheik, you just left me there, with those people – who I don't even know . . ."

"They wouldn't have hurt you," he argues. "You can trust them."

" . . . While they dumped this whole Hero of Time thing on me –_ out of nowhere_. And I can't deny it. I can't tell them I don't believe them, because as easy as it would be, it isn't true. I do believe them. But now suddenly they expect me to be some damn hero. They want me to go out there and beat up the bad guys and save the world, like I did last time. But here's the kicker, Sheik, I don't remember last time. Whoever I was then, I'm not that person now. I know who I am now, and who I am is the guy who's going to get torn limb from limb by hungry Moblins when he finally gives in to the stupidity and tries to make a difference. I don't care how many fancy rocks, or expensive flutes they give me, it doesn't change who I am. It doesn't make me anymore of a Hero of Time than I was two weeks ago before any of this even started! But apparently I don't have any choice in the matter. Apparently Dark Link, or whatever they called him, will be back eventually and then I'll have to fight, and I'll have to win, or Hyrule is done for." I pause in my tirade, eyes narrowed, fists clenched, chest heaving. I don't think I've ever been this furious in my life. It takes me a moment but I finally manage to bring my rant back around to its original topic. "And you just left me there! To deal with that! Alone! How could you do that to me, Sheik?"

"I've vanished on you before," he says, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "This is nothing new, Link. It's never bothered you before. Why does it matter this time?"

"Because this time, I needed you," I cry in a shaking voice. "You are the only friend I have left in a world that has suddenly decided it's going to chew me up and spit me back out. The only thing left that makes any kind of sense for me, and I needed you, Sheik, and you couldn't even . . . you wouldn't even . . .." I let out a cry filled with pent-up anger and hurt and frustration, punctuated by the sudden arrival of Impa and Darunia at the door of the room, looking in with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Impa demands, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of a threat. While her eyes are taking in every shadow and possible hiding place in the room, however, Darunia's eyes have taken in the expressions on Sheik and my face. I ignore them both, holding Sheik's gaze with my own.

"How long have you known, Sheik?" I ask again, my voice low and uneven. Sheik doesn't answer. He can't seem to do anything but stare helplessly at me as Darunia hustles me out of the room. I can hear Impa whispering something to herself on my way past her as she looks at Sheik. Something about the price of two faces.

Two faced is right.

Some friend.

Navi zips out of the room, dragging my hat behind her.

"We Gorons have a saying," Darunia says after a moment, watching Navi settle my hat on my head and slipping under it as he easily falls into step beside me. I fight furiously to get my anger back under control. He looks down at me, beady black eyes penetrating. "Loosely translated it goes 'Fill and upset stomach, empty an upset mind.'"

"Apparently Gorons have a different digestive system than Hyrulians," I say, trying to keep my anger out of my voice. "If our stomachs are upset, anything that goes in, come right back out." Darunia laughs loudly.

"That's the truth, brother!" He cries between his boisterous chuckles. "You Hyrulians are certainly delicate creatures." He sobers suddenly, looking at me seriously. "But I was more concerned with the second half of the proverb, if you take my meaning."

"There's not a whole lot to say," I reply, unclenching my fists and shoving them into my pockets.

"Seems to me you had a lot to say about it just a few minutes ago," Darunia says. "I'm sure Navi will attest to that."

"Don't drag me into this, Darunia," Navi calls from under my hat. "I'm not getting involved. She's done this to herself. She wants it fixed, she can fix it without my help."

"What?" I demand, crossing my eyes in an attempt to look up at my hat. "Navi, I'm hardly a she." Navi irritably pulls one of my hairs out. "Hey, ow! Don't do that!"

"I wasn't talking about you, dummy!" She snaps. "Go back to your blissful ignorance." Great. Now Navi's in a bad mood too. If Darunia knew what was good for him he'd leave now before one of us snaps at him too.

I say as much.

He laughs again.

"I'm not afraid of your temper, Brother," he says. "I respect it in fact. A bit of healthy anger is good for people."

"I don't feel very good," I respond bitterly as we move into the kitchen.

"Anger's only healthy on the outside," Darunia replies. "Empty an upset mind, remember?"

"And fill an upset stomach," I say with a wry grin as Darunia heads straight for the bomb flower plant he's brought with him. I move over and sit down across from him as he plucks the bomb flower, watches the fuse light, and then pops it into his mouth. He chews and swallows as another bomb flower blooms where the first had been picked.

"So," he says once he's eaten that one too, "I'm working on the first half of the proverb. How about you start on the second . . .." I blink at him and scratch my head with a sigh. He looks at me. "Link, you and I are sworn brothers. It is my duty to you to help you with this."

"Empty an upset mind, eh?" I ask. "I don't really know that I can do that . . .." But I try. Reluctantly at first – it's not really Darunia's business when you get right down to it, and I don't want to burden him down with all of _my_ problems. He's sitting there chewing on bombs. He's got problems of his own – but it doesn't take me long to really get going. More than once Darunia's got to interrupt me to tell me that some of the others are still sleeping and I should quieten down just a bit. It takes me a while, but finally I wind down.

"I just . . . I don't know why it bothers me so much," I say finally. "This whole Sheik thing," I add for clarification. Sheik's not the only thing I ranted about. "I mean . . . Saria did the same thing. She knew about all this, and I didn't get mad at her. Then again, she was there yesterday. She didn't just up and leave. And Bruiser knew about this too, and he stayed silent. He wasn't there yesterday, but that's hardly his fault. And only one more reason why I could've really used Sheik. But not only has Sheik known about this for forever apparently, he wasn't there yesterday, and he won't tell me why." I scowl darkly down at my mug of hot chocolate. "It really, really, bothers me that he knew. It shouldn't. It doesn't bother me that Saria or Bruiser knew, but it bothers me that Sheik knew, and I don't know why." When I look up Darunia is giving me the _look_. That secretive, curious, startled, I-Know-Something-You-Don't-And-Am-Debating-How-Much-I-Can-Tell-You look. I _hate_ that look.

"Don't do that," I say flatly. "Don't look at me like that. Darunia, if you know something, tell me." For a minute I actually think he might, but then the Goron leader gives a disgruntled sigh.

"I'm sorry, Link, but I can't," he says. I return back to scowling at my mug.

"Do sworn brothers often keep secrets from each other?" I ask. I can see him wince out of the corner of my eye. I'll take that as a no.

"No," he confirms darkly. "They do not. And you have no idea how much it grieves my heart to do so, but neither to they tell each others secrets and I am also sworn brother to the King, and Zelda is his daughter." My scowl turns into a puzzled frown as Darunia gets up and walks out of the kitchen.

Zelda?

What does she have to do with any of this?

I look up at where Darunia disappeared. Was that a hint? Why did he mention Zelda . . .?

"You there!" A voice demands imperiously from behind me. I wince and drop my mug. Oh no, not her! Princess Ruto glides imperiously into the room and sits imperiously across from me. "What are you making me for breakfast?"

xxx

I bang into Zelda and Impa on my way back to Malon's room to collect my weapons. Impa looks the same as she always does, but Zelda almost looks like she's been crying.

Five minutes ago I had a tirade of angry questions for the psychotic princess right at the tip of my tongue.

Looking at her tear stained face as she hurriedly tries to wipe clear any signs of crying I can't remember a single one of them. I turn to look at Impa.

"Could you . . .." My voice dies off. Impa's gone. I frown. Damn Sheikah. Why can't they just say goodbye like normal people? It takes me a minute to realize that Zelda's trying to push past me without meeting my gaze.

"Woah, hold up there, Princess," I say, maneuvering myself in front of her and blocking her escape. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" She demands, still avoiding my gaze.

"You look horrible," I respond without thinking. _Pluck!_ Navi rips out another hair. "Ow! Stop that!" I cry, rubbing my head.

"What?" Zelda demands.

"Sorry I was talking to Navi," I say. "She's trying to make me go bald."

"No, I mean what did you say about me?" She says.

"I said you look horrible," I repeat. She stares at me incredulously, wondering whether to be offended or not. She decides on the former.

"How dare you?" She cries. I roll my eyes.

"Well it's true," I say simply. "Your hair's all messed up, and your face is all red, and your eyes are all bloodshot, and no offense but frowning doesn't really suit you at all. You look much prettier when you smile." Her frown deepens and her brows draw down. "Look!" I cry brightly. "A wrinkle!"

_Pluck!_

"OW! NAVI! FOR LOVE OF . . .!" I rip my hat off and grab the fairy before she can make a run for it. I hurtle her through the air over Zelda's head and pull my hat back down onto my head and hold it there

"You deserved it, you jerk!" Navi shouts at me as she rights herself in the air and starts fluttering her wings, stopping her frantic flight.

"What kind of partner ARE you?" I cry, rubbing my head and wincing. "Saria's partner doesn't pull her hair." Navi flutters back over to me and perches imperiously on my shoulder – reminding me of Ruto.

"Saria's not a jerk," Navi replies lightly. She moves to go back under my hat and I pull it down further over my head. "Aw come on," she whines. "Let me back under your hat."

"No!" I cry. "You hurt me when you're under there."

"Only when you deserve it!" She argues.

"You don't get back under until you promise to stop pulling out my hair," I say flatly.

"I don't stop pulling out your hair until you promise to stop being such a jerk," Navi replies. For a minute I consider pulling out some of her hair. She'd deserve it. But then reality kicks back in and I realize that her hair's too small. I'd wind up ripping her head off.

Hmmm . . .

. . . No. No I can't. That would be evil.

"Then I guess you don't get back under my hat!" I cry instead. I blink when Zelda – who's lips have been twitching since the argument started – suddenly breaks out laughing, unable to hold it in anymore. I turn to her with a crooked, triumphant grin.

"See?" I say. "Told you you're prettier when you smile."

"HA!" Navi cries, zipping in under my hat. I ignore her. For now. She pulls my hair again and I'll do worse than throw her across a hallway.

"Can I go now?" She asks. I think about it.

"No," I say. "No I don't think you can." She frowns at me.

"Why not?" She demands. I smirk at her.

"Because you're frowning again," I say. She doesn't want to, but she laughs again and I step to the side to let her pass. "Cheer up, Princess," I say as she passes me. "Whatever it is can't be that bad." She smiles at me – without quite meeting my gaze – and walks down the hallway. I turn around and lean up against the wall as I watch her leave. I wonder what was wrong with her in the first place. If I didn't know better I'd say that someone had said something to upset her.

Hmph. I'd like to get my hands on the jerk who did it and give him a rather violent piece of my mind.

I'll probably never know though. I doubt she'd tell me.

"Crazy princess," I mutter under my breath as I turn back around. "She and Sheik have way too much in common. Secretive sons of –"

_Pluck!_

"OW! NAVI!"

xxx

_I'm trembling._

_Because of the cold?__ Because of the pain? Because of the fear?_

_I don't understand . . . _

_I'm surrounded by whiteness, cold and blank. I spin around, searching desperately for some familiar sight. Some sign that I'm still . . . I don't know, alive? _

_Alive or not, there's nothing here. Nothing but me and this whiteness. Suddenly, however, I see something, out of the corner of my eye. I turn and look, hope rising up in my chest, then dying still born when I see it. It looks almost like a ripple. A huge, dark, ripple in the whiteness. I swallow hard and take several steps back as the ripple advances, picking up speed as it comes. Some buried alive instinct thumps deep in my chest: this is going to hurt._

_I whirl around in an attempt to run from the ripple, but I've take no more than two steps before it reaches me, and knocks me back against a stone altar. I'm pressed up against the smooth stone, uncomfortably aware of the three dents in it. Pain sears through me. Every inch of me burns with a pain unlike anything I've ever felt before . . ._

_Or have I?_

_Blurred images run through my mind. A tall, imposing man – Gannondorf I realize now – with ember eyes glaring at me with a venomous look. I see him raising his hands, and . . . _

_I scream as the pain increases._

_"Hero of Time . . ." A voice whispers. Gritting my teeth I force my eyes open, peering around me. The whiteness is gone, replaced with an absolute dark._

_"Who's there?" I cry around the pain. I press a hand tightly to my stomach and work my way into a sitting position. "Who's there?" Before I even finish the question I know the answer. I know who it is._

_It's Psycho Me._

_It's Dark Link._

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ Screams a voice from behind me. I whirl around just in time to see an ebony figure lunging at me, three feet of black steel gleaming in his hand._

_"Wha . . ." Without wasting any more time on half formed words, I try to roll off the altar and onto my feet. The pain abruptly increases however and I cry out and crumple back on the cold, smooth surface. _

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ The figure screams again. He leaps at me again and I struggle to roll out of the way, but I'm not fast enough. His black blade slides through my stomach, impaling me, pinning me to the altar as my blood runs down the sides of it, filling the gaps in it. I gasp and my eyes go wide, even as my hands clutch at the blade inside of me. Dark Link smiles wolfishly down at me. _

_His face blurs and shifts . . . _

_He looks . . . like . . . Gannondorf . . . _

_"Your blood," he whispers, "will open the seal . . ."_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 7**

Don't you just love those big awkward silences?

The ones where there's a room full of people just yapping away until you walk in the door?

And then they shut up?

And stare at you?

And wait for someone else to say something?

Me too.

"Uh . . . morning Link!" Saria says brightly from her position behind the table. Brave girl. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," I lie, eyeing everyone warily. Damn nightmares. Not only do they scare the living daylights out of me and prevent me from getting any sleep at all, but they make me paranoid.

Why do I get the feeling they were talking about me?

"Where's Navi?" Zelda asks curiously.

"Where else?" I reply, sitting down at the end of the long table. "Under my hat."

"You say it like I spend all of my time under there," Navi mutters, reluctantly leaving her hiding space and floating around my head.

"You do," I answer flatly as Naboruu sets a plate in front of me. I frown down at what's on it. I have this sudden sinking feeling that it's my breakfast. I pick up my fork and jab at it warily.

"What is it?" I demand suspiciously.

Maybe they were planning on poisoning me when I came in . . .

"It's a Leever," Naboruu says. "They're cactus-type things that inhabit the desert wasteland. They're a pain in the ass if you don't know how to avoid them. But they taste pretty good. Eat up, kid." I take a bite with a frown and quickly come to the conclusion that Gerudo's wouldn't know what tastes good if a giant chocolate cake flattened their little fortress. Doing my best not to gag on the tough, bitter tasting plant . . . animal . . . whatever it is, I wait until Naboruu's turned her back before I lean over to spit it out into the napkin by my side.

"I hope you like it, Link," the Gerudo says. "Because you'll be eating a lot more of it for a while." I pause before I can spit it out and look at her.

"Come again?" I ask around my mouthful. She takes a seat on the other side of the table and looks at me seriously.

"We've been talking – "

"Really?" I say sarcastically, giving up on spitting it out now that she's looking at me. Damn this thing is hard to chew. "I never would have guessed."

" – And we think the best thing to do would be for you to come with me back to the Gerudo Desert."

Now I really do spit out the Leever.

"You think _what?_" I cry, staring at her in shock. Everyone else around the table is carefully avoiding my gaze. I really wish everyone would quit doing that.

"I said we think the best thing to . . ."

"No, no," I say, shaking my head. "I heard you. I heard what you said. Why did you say it?"

"Link, Gannondorf's minions are after you," Zelda points out. "If they get you, then Gannondorf will be able to fully return to this world."

"Woah, woah, woah!" I cry, forgetting the desert thing. "Fully return? He's partly returned?" I glower at her. "You left that part out last time."

"We left a lot of parts out last time, Link," she says. "You had enough to deal with just handling the issues of the past. Now it's time to bring you up to speed on the present." I cross my arms and slouch down in my seat.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know?" I demand of no one in particular. I frown darkly as I look around suddenly. "Hey, where's Sheik? Why isn't he here?" I shake my head dismally. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter. Go on." Zelda looks irrationally guilty about something for a minute before she continues.

"All right, you remember Dark Link?"

"Who?" I ask, blinking. "Oh yeah, you mean the guy who looks like me, and sounds like me, and chased me all over Castletown, and beat me up, then ran me through. Is that the guy you mean?" I stare at her. "Because you know how easy it is to forget someone like that." I think she's getting used to me. She only rolls her eyes this time and continues her story.

"Dark Link was created by Gannondorf a long time ago. He's what is called a Shade, taken from the corrupted Dark Realm – created by Gannondorf when he gained access to it – to this world by powerful dark magic."

"A Shade?" I ask with a startled frown. I've heard some nasty horror stories about Shades. I didn't think they actually existed. "I thought Shades lived for killing. Why didn't it kill Gannondorf?"

"Because of the Triforce of Power," Impa said. I turn to look at her. "The Triforce gave Gannondorf the strength he needed to not only control the Shade, but to give it a physical form. And warp its sadistic hungers to a specific purpose. The Shade is trapped here now, in the physical Realm. It's tied to it's body – a body created by Gannondorf in your image – and cannot return until it has fulfilled its purpose." A cold feeling has spread through my body and a lead weight has settled in the bottom of my stomach. The sunny kitchen is warm, but I'm suddenly chilled to the bone.

"And what is its purpose?" I hear my voice ask of its own accord. I don't want to know.

I already do.

"To destroy you," Impa says without a change in expression. "Utterly." I swallow thickly and lean my head back over the back of the chair. My hand unconsciously goes to the scar on my stomach in an unspoken question, which Zelda answers.

"It tried to do so in the Temple of Time," she says. "When it ran you through. It thought it could kill two birds with one stone. It could destroy you, and free the man who had trapped it here all in one go. As much as it hates Gannondorf, it's still controlled by his magic, and would have difficulty disobeying him. Even from beyond the realms." I feel sick all of a sudden.

"So why didn't it?" I ask, looking back at Zelda. "Why didn't it destroy me? Din knows it could have."

"It made a mistake," Zelda replies. "It misunderstood what was meant by Seal. It thought the Seal to Gannondorf's prison was the Pedestal of Time, where the Master Sword sleeps when its not with you. But the Pedestal of Time is simply the gateway to the flow of Time, not to the Sacred Realm, and the Void between Realms."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm still alive," I point out.

"As you fell, you managed to grab hold of the Master Sword," Zelda says. "It recognized you. And it recognized Dark Link. It's fought it before. They don't call it the Sword of Evil's Bane for nothing. You pulled it out of the Pedestal when you fell and opened the gateway to the flow of Time. The Sword kept Dark Link back as you were swept up in the Flow, and I was able to pull you out of the Flow and into the Sacred Realm."

"And then you took me to the Kokiri Forest and paired me back up with Navi and set me back on the path of the living," I finish. I poke at the Leever again with my fork. For a moment no one speaks. Everyone concentrates on their breakfast. "What are the odds of Dark Link getting bored of me?" I ask in a small voice.

"Those odds don't even exist, Link," Zelda says gently. I notice for no reason at all that she's got a Leever on her plate too. Hers is all cut up and she keeps pushing it around her plate without actually eating it. "Dark Link _will not_ stop until you are destroyed." I set my fork down with a sigh and Zelda hesitates. "It gets worse," she says. I slip my hands under the table and clench them into fists. Goddess I wish Bruiser was here.

I could do with some irritating over protectiveness right now . . .

"I would be surprised if it didn't," I answer, without looking up.

"Dark Link knows you, Link," she says. "Knows you better than you know yourself – because in a twisted way, it is you. It is everything you hate about yourself. It is everything dark and dangerous and lethal about you. It is the sadistic, twisted, brutal part of you that you keep hidden and oppressed inside you. Everyone has that part to themselves, Link. It's a part of being who we are. But Gannondorf took that part of you, perverted it farther, and then made it manifest, through the power of the Triforce. Dark Link knows each and every inch of you. It knows your every thought, your every desire, your every wish, and more." She's looking at me with an oddly penetrating stare, trying to gauge my reaction. Trying to see if I understand what she's talking about. I do. Farore help me, I do. "It remembers, Link," she says softly. "It remembers everything you don't. It can't die. It can only remember, and continue its hunt."

"Are you trying to boost my confidence?" I ask, looking up at her finally, falling back on my sarcasm as a last defense against a reality I don't want to face. "Because you suck at it." For once, Zelda seems to understand. She doesn't roll her eyes. She doesn't glare at me. She doesn't purse her lips.

She just looks at me with those eyes.

And she understands.

I can't get over how pretty her eyes are. They're so clear. I lean forward.

If I squint a bit I can almost see . . .

"That's why you're coming with me," Naboruu says. Zelda and I both blink and look away from each other. I look at the Gerudo.

"What does Dark Link being my dark side have to do with me going with you?" I ask.

"He's after you, kid," Naboruu says. "He can't do anything else. That's his purpose. And Gannondorf is using him to his full potential. Even from the Void."

"How can Gannondorf do that?" I demand. "What good was sealing him away if he can still manipulate this Realm?"

"He couldn't before, that's the problem," Saria says. I look down at her. "When Dark Link attacked you and spilled your blood in the Temple of Time – on the Pedestal of Time – it didn't free Gannondorf. But it made him stronger, and it weakened the Seal just slightly. Gannondorf isn't much more than a Shade himself, now, and Dark Link is the only creature he can sort of control, so he's using it to get to you. He needs you. Your blood is capable of breaking the Seal of Gannondorf's prison, but it has to be done correctly. Dark Link's half crazed attempts to kill you are, believe it or not, a hopeful sign. It means that Gannondorf isn't yet fully able to control it entirely. Otherwise the world would have been doomed by now."

"So what are you saying?" I ask bluntly. "This is all well and nice, but this doesn't explain why I have to go anywhere with anyone." Ruto frowns at me.

"You're not a very smart boy, are you?" She demands imperiously. Goddess I hate that. "If Dark Link catches you he will be able to use you to break the Seal. Not only will you die, but Gannondorf will be able to return to this world, and then this world will die as well." I glare at her.

"Gannondorf is only one man," I point out. "Even without me, I'm pretty sure the world still stands a decent chance of survival."

"Gannondorf is one man, yes," Impa says. "But he is one man who wields the Triforce of Power. And you are the Hero of Time. You wield the Triforce of Courage. Should you die Gannondorf will have two parts of the Triforce instead of just one. Picture what he could do with that." I don't want to. I open my mouth to argue, but she interrupts me. "Even so, perhaps the world would still stand a chance. Zelda still possesses the Triforce of Wisdom at least, and we Sages still have our power, and the people of Hyrule are brave." She meets my gaze, daring me to agree with her. I want to . . . it all sounds good . . . but there's something in her eyes. Something that tells me she's not done yet. "But without you, Link, that all falls into nothing. You are the Hero of Time, and without you, Time is defenseless. The Master's Sword is the one weapon with the power to defeat the King of Evil, and without you there is no one to wield it." She reaches over suddenly and plucks an arrow out of my quiver. She holds it up, examining the point. "Picture it like this. This arrow, is the people of the Hyrule. The feathers, the shaft, those parts of it are the various people from the various races. Sheikah, Gorons, Zoras, Kokiri, Gerudos, Hylians, and any else who dare to stand against Gannondorf. The head of the arrow, the part that does the damage, is us, the Sages. Zelda, Darunia, Naboruu, Ruto, Saria, Rauru, and I. And this part, right here – the very tip of the arrow, that's you Link." She passes the arrow back to me and I examine it in an attempt to glean her point from it. "If you take away the Shaft, all you're left with is an pointed arrow head, but you can still kill with that if you're desperate enough. Take away the arrow head and all you're left with is a stick with a point on the end, but again, you can still kill with that. Take away the Shaft, and the head, and all you're left with is a point. And yet even that, in the hands of the right person, can kill." Her eyes are intent upon me as I study the arrow. "But if you take away the point, Link, what are you left with?"

"Just a dull arrow," I reply, looking up at her.

"Not even," Impa says. "What you have left is a rock tied to a stick. It can hurt – maybe even seriously – but it can't kill. It's a weapon no longer." I reach back and slowly slide the arrow back into my quiver.

"I don't want to leave," I say slowly.

"Link," Naboruu says seriously, surprising me. She didn't call me kid. "You can't stay. I think you understand, deep down, that you have to leave. You can't allow yourself to be captured by Dark Link out of sentimentality. You've got to see that." I shake my head.

"No," I say. "No, I can't leave. I can't just leave! Bruiser . . . and Malon . . . and everyone else . . . they're still in Castletown. I can't just leave them there . . . I can't . . . I can't just abandon them!" Naboruu's look is sympathetic, but unbending.

"You'll do them no favours by offering yourself up to Gannondorf, kid," she says. "That would be the same as betraying them. We're trying to protect them too. By protecting you. Not just to protect ourselves, either, before you suggest it, but because we've all grown to like you. I know you don't remember it, but everyone here counts you among their highest friends. None of us want to see you die." She takes another bite of her Leever, like this isn't a life-changing, world-altering conversation we're having here. "Darunia, can you pass the water?" For love of Nayru, does nothing phase this woman? Doesn't she know what this is doing to me?

"Why the desert?" I ask. "Why do I have to go to the desert?"

"Because it's the last place Gannondorf would look," Zelda says. "He's from the desert. He knows we know that. He's not going to think of looking there."

Darunia hands me the pitcher of water to hand to Naboruu. I wrap my hand around the handle and everyone's faces suddenly get warped and distorted as I look at them through the water and the glass . . .

_ I run in through the door and slam it shut behind me, relieved for once to see the iron bars slide down and block my way out. At least it'll keep those stupid spider things from jumping on me anymore. I collapse with a sigh into the ankle deep water all around me. What's ankle deep water compared to the stuff I've been swimming through ever since I entered this stupid __Temple__? It's not like its' making a difference in my non-existent state of dryness._

_ At this rate I'm looking forward to finding the __Temple__ in the desert. The Goddess in the Sand or whatever Sheik called it. Man that guy is weird._

_ If I never see another drop of water it'll be too soon._

_ Shaking my head – I can't stop now – I push myself to my feet and take in my surroundings._

_ Hmmm . . . Memo to Self: Take in surroundings before collapsing next time._

_ I'm lucky this time though, there's nothing here. It's just a wide room, filled to ankle height with water. Right across from me is a door. Navi's fluttering nervously around my head._

_ "I don't like this, Link," she says, eyeing the empty room warily. "This isn't right." I brush off her nervousness with a derisive _pffft_._

_ "Relax," I say as I jog over to the door. "So there's an empty room for once. No puzzles to solve, no monsters to fight, no water to drown in – well, no major water to drown in anyway – I happen to like this room. I think it's my favorite one yet." I frown when I reach the door. There's bars on this one too. I look around and my frown deepens. But there's nothing in here to kill. No puzzles to solve. Nothing!_

_ Just that tree right there._

_ I do a double take._

_ There wasn't a tree there before._

_ Navi's right._

_ I don't like this either._

_ I pull the Master Sword out of its sheath and scowl in alarm when I hear someone else do the same. I approach the tree slowly, sword out and Shield on and notice, with a start, a black figure doing the same thing._

_ "Watch out!" Navi cries. She zips past me and over to the figure, hovering above it (out of its reach) and illuminating it so I can see it. Yellow light sparkles through her normally sapphire glow. Whatever it is, it's definitely an enemy. I squint at it as we continue our slow walk towards each other._

_ It's carrying a Hylian Shield – identical to mine except that it's completely black. It's sword as well looks almost exactly like the Master's Sword, only, well, black. It's wearing a black tunic – same style as mine – and black leggings and boots. And to top it all off, he's wearing a black version of my hat._

_ Farore! This is creepy._

_ It flashes a psychotic grin at me._

_ And then I see it clearly for the first time._

_ That thing's got my face!_

_ It's me!_

_ It's a Psychotic me!_

_ A Psycho me!_

_ A Dark Link!_

_ I've had more than enough of this._

_ I scream a battle cry and throw myself at the thing. But it was somehow expecting that and it blocks me. I swipe at it again, it blocks, and counters this time. I bring up my shield and take the blow there, then swing at it again. It's ready for that too and blocks it. _

_ 10 minutes later I'm still fighting it, and I haven't landed a single hit._

_ "Link it's not working!" Navi shouts at me. I can hardly see her, her aura's sparking so brightly._

_ "Thank you for that!" I shout at her, leaping back from Dark Link's sword and sheathing my sword. I throw my shield on my back._

_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieks as Dark Link grins triumphantly and lunges at me. I don't answer. I'm too caught up in the magic suddenly pounding through my veins. Like liquid fire._

_ "DIN'S FIRE!" I scream, releasing the magic. It sears out of me in an ever widening circle, burning through everything in it's path, leaving a hissing trail of steam behind it as the water evaporates. I smirk to myself. Dark Link gives a scream that sounds eerily like mine as the fire strikes him. He vanishes._

_ "Ha," I say smugly. "Take that." I brush off my hands and turn around only to discover that the bars are still on the door. "What?" I cry. "But I killed him!"_

HERO OF TIME!_ Something screams behind me. I whirl around in time to see Psycho Me lunge at me, sword drawn. For Nayru's sake, he's still smoking! He strikes me and we go down – sending water flying into the air . . ._

"Kid?" Naboruu asks with a frown. "Hey kid! Gimme the water!" Saria pokes me. I snap back to reality with a gasp and drop the glass pitcher. It strikes the table and shatters, sending water everywhere. Everyone cries out in surprise and they all look at me, but all I can do is stare at the water, running off the table.

Well, at least I know for sure what those visions are now.

They're flashbacks.

I clench my eyes shut tightly.

How can I just leave?

"If it's all right with the rest of you," I say, my voice thick and uneven. "I think I'm going to go ride Epona for a little bit. I'll be back." I get up and leave without waiting for a reply.

"Don't leave the ranch!" Zelda shouts after me. I don't answer her. "I mean it Link! Don't you dare go anywhere near those gates!"

"Fine!" I shout back at her. "I won't go near the gates! Promise!" I shake my head and leave the House.

Why on earth would I go near the gates?

Epona can jump the walls.

I pull out my ocarina and only have to play the first six notes of Epona's Song before she comes running towards me. I pull the flute away from my lips as Epona trots the last few steps. She nips at my hat affectionately and I stroke her muzzle – more to soothe me than to soothe her. She instinctively understands my need for comfort and rests her head on my shoulder in her version of a hug. I smile and bury my face in her fur, breathing in the scent of her. Navi hovers worriedly around my head.

"Are you all right Link?" She asks in concern. I shake my head wordlessly. Navi settles herself on my shoulder as I mount Epona.

"Come on, girl," I say, snapping the reigns and touching her flank with my heels. "YAH!" She needs no more encouraging and immediately takes off at a gallop. We make a beeline for the wall (Navi screaming about slowing down and clutching at my tunic for dear life) and Epona leaps into the air.

For the briefest of instants as we fly over the wall nothing is the matter with the world. Everything is right, and peaceful, and happy, and nothing and no one can touch me.

I am invincible.

But then we hit the ground again and Epona slows herself down to a canter.

"You said you wouldn't leave the Ranch!" Navi shrieks, struggling back up onto my shoulder (she'd slid somewhere down my back in the flight).

"No I didn't," I tell her as I release the reigns and let Epona go where she wants. I reach back and grab Navi, settling her back on my shoulder. "I said I wouldn't go near the gates. And I didn't. No promise breaking involved."

"You're horrible," Navi says. I grin. She looks nervous though. "We really shouldn't be out here, though, Link. What if Dark Link . . ."

"I don't want to hear it," I snap. "I haven't had a moment to myself since we got here and there's a lot of things I have to get straightened out in my head. I can't do it at the ranch when there's a Sage peeking over my shoulder every two seconds." _And a flashback every three_, I can't help but add bitterly to myself. "Come on, girl," I say, grabbing the reigns. Navi, realizing what I'm doing, zips up under my hat where she can get a better grip. "YAH!" Epona lunges back into a gallop, enjoying herself immensely. We haven't been for a ride like this in a long time.

She's not the only one who's enjoying this.

If only it could last forever.

We slow down and I dismount around noon near a little stream at the bottom of a hill – still close to Lon Lon Ranch at Navi's (irritating) insistence, but far enough away that I no longer feel like I'm suffocating. Epona wanders away to munch on the grass while I lie down in the grass right by the riverbank. Navi flutters around my head for a moment, unable to relax. I swat at her and tell her to lighten up. She sulks for a minute but I make faces at her until she laughs. She shakes her little blue head at me and moves over to the stream to play with the tiny waves and the droplets they make.

"Navi?" I ask after a moment of watching her.

"Yes?" She asks, looking over at me. A renegade droplet hits her in the head and she sputters for a minute before flying up above me and shaking herself. "What is it?" She asks when I hesitate.

"I just . . . I was wondering if you . . ." I shake my head in frustration. It's a stupid question anyway. She probably doesn't know. No point in getting my hopes up. "Nevermind." I say. "Do I know everything now?" I ask instead. "Is there anything left the Sages haven't told me?" Navi scratches her head and frowns.

"No, I don't think so," she says. "They've covered the stuff you don't remember, told you about Dark Link, and Gannondorf . . . I think that's pretty much it. Why, do you have any other questions?" I sigh.

"Navi all I've got anymore are questions," I say in defeat, rolling over to look up at the clouds in the sky. I can't count the number of times I've done this with Malon. Even once with Bruiser. He just complained the whole time, though, about the money we could have been making instead of staring up at clouds that didn't even look remotely like bunnies, or keatons, or horses, despite my insistence. He said they looked like clouds, pure and simple. Everything used to be pure and simple. "I don't understand any of this. I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to do about it. How am I supposed to be who I have to be, when I don't even know who I am?" Navi flutters down in front of my face, wearing a gentle expression on her own.

"If it makes you feel better Link," she says, "you asked me the same thing the last time you fought against Gannondorf and his followers."

"What did you tell me?" I ask. She smiles slightly.

"You are who you are. Even if you don't know who that is, you're it. And really, that's all you have to be."

"Hmm," I say noncommittally, looking back up at the clouds. That one looks kinda like Zelda . . . no, no . . . now it looks more like Sheik. Navi snickers. "What?" I demand. She grins at me.

"That's the same thing you said last time too," she says, landing on my chest and laying down herself. "It'll all work out, Link," she says. "You have a knack for making things work out. I can't count the number of times I was sure you were going to die . . . and you proved me wrong." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" I ask.

"Bit of both," she answers.

"Hmm," I say again. We lay there in silence for a while as the afternoon sun moves on. As much as I try to forget about it however, my mind keeps returning to the question I had actually wanted to ask Navi. I can feel my eyes starting to fall shut as the sun lulls us towards sleep. Even Epona's settled herself into the grass close by.

"Navi?" I ask after working up enough energy.

"Hmmm?" She says sleepily.

"I'm not a Kokiri," I say.

"Mm-hmm," she replies.

"Do you . . . do you know what I am?" She stretches and opens one eye to look at me.

"Sorry," she says. "I don't know for sure." My heart falls and I sigh. Navi looks sympathetic. "When we defeated the Forest Temple, the Deku Tree Sprout said that during the war, about 18 years ago, a woman came to the Deku Tree. She was mortally wounded, but had managed to bring her son to the Kokiri Forest in the hopes that he'd be safe there. She died as she was begging the Deku Tree to take you in."

"Did you ever see her?" I ask, trying to picture what she might have looked like. Navi shakes her head.

"I wasn't born yet," she says, her eyes falling shut again. "I was born just after. The Fairy without a Child, they called me. But it didn't matter to me. I didn't care. They could call me what they wanted, and it wouldn't bother me, because I knew someday, I'd have you." I manage a small smile as my eyes fall shut again, feeling a little bit better about things.

Maybe I'm not a Kokiri . . .

But I got the best damn fairy of the bunch . . .

xxx

I come awake with a cough.

Several coughs in fact.

I wake up right in the middle of a coughing fit. I open my eyes and immediately regret it as they immediately begin to burn and sting. Acrid smoke is all around me.

"Navi!" I cough. "Navi! Where are you?" It takes me a minute but I finally hear her musical voice from somewhere above me. She's coughing too.

"I'm here! Link! What's happening?"

"I don't know," I say, struggling to get my ocarina out of my pouch. It takes me a moment, and then I can't play it because I'm coughing too hard. "Epona!" I finally settle for shouting between coughs. "EPONA!" I hear a panicked whinny in response from somewhere to my right. Sticking low to the ground in an attempt to avoid the smoke I crawl for what seems like forever, but suddenly the air is clearer and I can almost breathe again were it not for the coughs still racking my body. I'm suddenly aware of Epona's warmth, nudging my head in concern. I reach up and stroke her muzzle comfortingly as I draw in a shuddering breath.

"Where's Navi?" I ask in panic, pulling myself to my feet. "Navi? Navi!"

"Here!" Navi cries with a cough, her blue light appearing suddenly out of the smoke. "Here I am!"

"Are you all right?" We both ask at the same time, and give simultaneous grins as answer. The grins fade instantly however, a more pressing question on our minds.

Here's the smoke.

But where's the fire?

I turn my face into the wind and follow the smoke back to its source. Or try to. The tiny stream we're at is down a hill, we'll have to climb to the top of the rise to see. I mount Epona quickly and urge her into a gallop, Navi trailing close behind. I cast a quick glance at the sky as we run. Can't see the sun anywhere, but it's still kind of light out. Must have just set. How long did I sleep for?

Too long, I realize as we top the rise and for the first time see the flames. Way too long.

Lon Lon Ranch is burning. Navi and I watch in horror as what's practically a sheet of flaming arrows arc up from somewhere behind the ranch and rain down on Malon's home. The flames soar higher and sparks leap up into the air.

That's no accidental fire.

The Moblins are attacking.

They're looking for me.

What are they going to do when they find out I'm not there?

Images of Castletown burning and memories of screams of dying people echo in a horrifying answer: the same thing as last time.

My face hardens and I fight the panic threatening to overwhelm me. There's a simple solution to this.

They just won't find out I'm not there.

I dig my heels into Epona's flanks and she leaps into a run.

"Link! Don't be stupid!" Navi shrieks. I ignore her.

This is what I'm supposed to do, isn't it?

This is my destiny, right?

Isn't that what they told me?

My face hardens.

Time to make like a Hero.


	8. Chapter 8 and A Brief Interlude

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey all!

Okay, first things first, sorry for the delay in getting this out, but first I had Writer's Block for a short time, then I rewrote it about thirty times because I didn't like it, and finally wound up with this version. I hope it's worth the wait!

Second things second, I apologize ahead of time, for my lapse into Third Person at the end, but I had to find someway to fit that in, and even poor old Oblivious-Link would have gotten the hint finally if he'd been there . . . let me know whether or not you liked the interlude.

Third things third, Marianne, I'm not _exactly_ sure of what a beta-reader is (I have a vague idea . . . ) but I'm sure I wouldn't mind having one. :-) E-mail me at toraks_ if you're still up to it.

I think that's about it for now . . . again, I'm sorry for the delay! Thanks for the continual reviews anyway! You have no idea how much I appreciate that . . .

Lady Rose

**Chapter 8**

"This'll never work," Navi hisses in my ear, referring to the hastily formed plan which landed me in the situation I am currently in.

"Not if you don't shut up, it won't," I hiss back. Not more than a half an hour ago I crept into Lon Long Ranch and mugged the first lone Moblin I came across. Not that it was as easy as that. I pulled every muscle in my body fighting with him and got a few bruised ribs for my trouble, but the brute finally lost consciousness (I only had to hit him a _million _times on the head with the hilt of my sword). I stripped it down (left the loin cloth. I don't care _how_ urgent this is, I wasn't _touching_ that) and donned it's armor. It took me a minute to suppress my gag reflex (sweet merciful _Din_ the smell!), and then I quickly fell into step behind the next group of Moblins to walk by.

Now, the thing is, I look nothing like a Moblin – even with the armor. Moblins are huge. Even the smallest ones have about 2 feet and 300 pounds of muscle on me.

And yet I didn't die.

Maybe they're drunk on bloodlust and adrenaline, but one way or another it just goes to show you: Moblins aren't just ugly, they're stupid.

So here I currently stand, Zelda's bronze arrow pointed at a row of prisoners tied two by two (Nabooru and Bruiser (thank the Goddesses! He's alive!), Ruto and Ingo, Darunia and Talon, and Saria and Impa), like a good little Moblin (except that the other Moblins here don't have the magic from a bewitched arrow pounding through their veins and screaming to be released), and watching the drama unfolding the center of Lon Lon's field.

Dark Link is pacing back and forth in front of Zelda – who's face is drawn, pale, and tearstained – and behind him is an ever growing pile of bodies. I recognize most of them – they're all from Castletown – and I had the privilege of watching the last two die. Dark Link dragged them out in front of Zelda, and screamed HERO OF TIME! at her in what, despite the sheer volume of the shriek, was apparently a question. However, I'm the only one who can actually hear Dark Link, so a Stalfos (those things are downright creepy) asked her in its horrible, dry, dusty, scraping voice where I was. She replied that she didn't know.

Dark Link took his time killing the people he'd dragged in front of her.

The Stalfos made sure Zelda watched.

Damn. These SOBs are serious about finding me.

All in all, I can't decide whether to scream a battle cry and charge them, or wet my pants and run the other way.

So I just stand here. And watch people die.

I'm starting to think the Sages really did mistake me for someone else.

I'm no hero.

Why did I even think I could do this?

Sometimes I'm amazed at my own stupidity. I should have known better. I'm surrounded by Moblins and Stalfos and all sorts of other mutated creatures from Ganondorf's legions of terror, with nothing but a few arrows and a sword that I barely know how to use.

I can feel my resolve and determination fading, and along with it the magic from the arrow.

I can't do this.

I can't.

I'm going to die.

And the Sages and everyone else are going to die with me.

Dark Link is dragging the next prisoner out in front of Zelda.

My breath catches in my throat and my heart stops beating.

Farore.

That's Malon.

That's Malon! They're going to kill her!

_HERO OF TIME!_ Dark Link screams, throwing Malon down at Zelda's feet. Zelda's eyes widen and she gets the oddest look on her face. The Stalfos asks Zelda where I am. Talon struggles furiously against his bonds to Darunia, Ingo's watching the proceedings like a hawk. A huge owl soars over the Ranch, and gives one, encouraging, hoot.

Zelda says she doesn't know where I am.

Dark Link strikes Malon, sending her flying into Zelda.

Both women go down hard.

_The Armos Statue strikes me before I can react and I go down hard, falling over the edge of the stairs, and landing on the hard stone floor below. The goddess' statue grins crookedly down at me. I suppose this is the best show she's had in years. Content that I'm not going to bother it any further the Armos hops and growls its way back to its original place._

_ Well, that could have been worse._

_ A sudden, malicious screeching above me lets me know that it's just gotten worse._

_ Assembling in a huge black cloud above me are several dozen Keese – no doubt hungry for blood. I'm probably the first person since Nabooru to invade the __Spirit__Temple__. Wonderful._

_ "Uh . . . Navi . . ." I say. One Keese breaks off from the rest and descends on me. The others soon follow suit. "Navi?" I cry, leaping to my feet._

_ "RUN!" She shrieks. I manage a terrified gasp as I leap into a run in a desperate bid to make it away from the Keese. _

_ Little buggers can fly faster than I can run._

_ "LINK!" Navi shrieks._

_ The Keese are upon me. Flapping and screeching and clawing and biting. I struggle to move across the floor, but the black cloud makes it almost impossible._

_ "Link!" I can hear Navi screaming from somewhere above me. I see a glimpse of yellow light off to my right. "Nayru's love!" She shouts over the screeching. "Cast it! Cast Nayru's Love!"_

_ Well, what have I got to lose?_

_ I call the spell to mind and the magic suddenly flares through me, caressing me, like the hand of the mother I never knew._

_ "NAYRU'S . . . LOVE!"_

Fury and magic both burst inside me like a pent-up flood as the flashback ends, and fire bursts from the tip of the arrow. I resist the urge to dwell on my flashback like I usually do (no time), and immediately shift my aim as the Moblins scurry away from me in sudden fear and release the arrow once I've gotten Dark Link's head in sight.

And you know what?

The bastard saw it coming.

Attracted by the sudden noise, it whirls around and dives to the side just before my arrow strikes it. The Fire Arrow sails through the Stalfos instead. The bits of dead skin and tattered material hanging from its bones go up like a light and it stumbles back and away from Zelda and Malon.

I leap towards them at the same time as Dark Link jumps to his feet.

He whirls around to grin psychotically at me.

He pulls his sword out.

I leave mine sheathed.

We both know what I'm going to do. The only question is, which of us will be faster?

I bring the spell to mind and the magic bursts inside of me even as I throw myself at Zelda and Malon.

Dark Link lunges for the two, his sword extended.

I'm not going to make it!

I'm not going to make it!

I throw myself on top of both women at the same time as Dark Link's sword begins its descent.

"NAYRU'S LOVE!" I scream, pulling Zelda and Malon as close to me as I can from my position on top of them. A soft humming sound rings on the air and a gentle bluish light infuses everything around me.

Dark Link's sword clangs uselessly off of the shield of protective blue light.

"Link!" Zelda gasps. "What are you doing here, you dummy?" She hits my shoulder. Apparently the spell doesn't protect me from people in the shield. That hurt.

"Link!" Malon gasps. Her arms snake up and around my neck and she gives me the single most intense kiss I have ever experienced in my entire life.

For a half an instant everything around me disappears except for Malon.

But then Zelda drives her elbow into my side so hard I momentarily lose my breath.

"Do the two of you _mind?_" She cries. "We've got a bit more serious issues to deal with!"

True though that may be (Dark Link is hacking away at my ever shrinking shield like a man possessed) I can't help but get the feeling that's _not_ the reason she's mad.

Not that I know what the real reason could be . . .

Maybe she's uncomfortable with public displays of affection . . . you never know. She _is_ a princess. Maybe they're not allowed or something . . .

You know what's funny? She's wearing the same expression that Sheik always wear whenever he chances to see Malon and I kissing . . . or if I tell him about it . . . or mention Malon's name.

Now that's just odd.

I kiss Malon once more – partly for my own enjoyment, partly to get revenge on Zelda for bruising my side – then turn to the princess.

"All right," I say, "here's the thing. I haven't really thought this through beyond this point . . . in fact I didn't really think this through up to this point. This just kinda happened . . ." She glowers at me.

"Some things never change," she mutters. "Let me fill you in then, on what you've just done. What you've just done is put the whole of Hyrule in jeopardy because of your foolishness. That's what you've just done."

"Uh . . . Navi made me do it," I say. Conveniently the little fairy is too busy sparkling with yellow light over Dark Link's head and just outside the shield to hear me and defend herself. Zelda makes a disgusted noise.

"Hey, at least he rescued us," Malon says, jumping to my defense. "If you'd rather be dead . . ."

"I would rather die a thousand times, than watch what Ganondorf will do to Hyrule if he gets his hands on Link," Zelda hisses. "Our lives don't matter in the grand scheme of things."

"And what good is Hyrule if all of its people die due to an unwillingness to risk one life?" Malon shoots back. "Maybe Hyrule will be safe, but it'll be pretty empty." The argument immediately dissolves into a glaring contest.

Is it just me, or is there something going on here that's over my head?

"Hey! I've got an idea!" I say brightly. They both turn their glares on me.

"What?" They ask. I draw my sword and leap up off of them and at Dark Link as the last of my shield fades away.

"Go free the Sages!" I shout, slashing at Dark Link. I don't notice whether or not they listen to me. I'm a little involved in keeping my head attached to my body. Dark Link was ready for me when I leapt at him (surprise, surprise) and it's taking all my focus to fight him.

Not that I can really call it fighting.

More like getting my ass kicked, that's a bit closer to the truth. The vague flashes of inspiration I get from time to time on how to use this hunk of metal in my hand aren't nearly enough to let me compete against Psycho Me. I might have inspiration, but he's got experience and skill. I don't remember my experiences, and therefore don't have the skill.

Case in point:

I slash at him with the Master Sword. He blocks with his shield and slashes at me with his sword. I block with my arm . .. and subsequently start to bleed.

Memo to self: When engaging evil dark shades in battle, having a Shield is important.

I cry out and stumble backwards, resisting the urge to drop my sword and clutch at my arm.

Oh my Goddess that hurts!

I can't believe my arm is still attached!

Owwwwwww . . . ah!

I raise the Master sword and wince when Dark Link's sword strikes it. I lose my balance and fall over, the Master Sword flying from my hand and skidding across the grass.

_HERO OF TIME!_ Dark Link cries triumphantly, taking advantage of my prone position and leaping at me, sword extended.

I'm dead.

No wait . . . I'm not . . .

Bruiser and Darunia have double-teamed Dark Link . . .

Bruiser's put Psycho Me in some kind of wrestling hold and Darunia's beating on him.

"RUN KID!" Bruiser bellows at me in that tone of voice he always uses when he fully intends to kick my ass if I don't.

I've never disobeyed that tone of voice.

I've no intentions of doing so now.

I scramble to my feet and run towards my sword my hand reaches out and wraps around the hilt just as something hard wraps around my neck from behind me and lifts me, kicking and struggling, into the air.

It's the Stalfos.

It's not dead.

Or . . . whatever it is happens to an undead being after you kill it again.

It's grip tightens on my throat and my vision starts to swim, I tighten my grip on my sword before I can drop it again and struggle frantically to get out of its grasp.

Farore . . . it's getting really hard to breathe . . .

Suddenly a furious whinny splits through the fog pervading my head and suddenly I can breathe again as I topple towards the ground.

"Fairy-boy!" Malon cries, leaping off of Epona (who, I notice, is busy pummeling the Stalfos to a pile of bone dust with her hooves. Goddess, I love that horse . . . ). I cough weakly as Malon helps me to my feet, rubbing my throat in pain with my good hand. "Are you all right, Link?" Malon asks, looking at me in concern, her hand warm and comforting as she pulls my hand away from my throat and looks at it critically.

"Never better," I say hoarsely.

"Yeah right," she says with a wry grin, ripping off a piece of her (already very tattered) sleeve and tying it around my bleeding arm. "You're probably going to need stitches," she tells me. "But that doesn't matter now. "Your new girlfriend's right. You shouldn't be here. Bruiser told me all about the Hero of Time business while we were . . ."

"Woah, hold up a second," I say, frowning at her. "Zelda's _not_ my girlfriend," I say flatly. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Could have fooled me, the way she was acting," she says with a dark frown.

Hmmm . . . I definitely missed something. The way she was acting? Let's see . . . she hit me . . . she elbowed me . . . she yelled at me . . . oh yeah, we're a couple all right.

"No seriously," I say. I throw her a crooked grin. "Besides, she's blonde. I prefer red heads." Malon gives me a kind of sad smile.

"Sure thing, Fairy Boy," she said. "But the Hero of Time business isn't the only thing Bruiser told me about you." I frown at her.

"Malon, I'm serious," I say. "I don't know what Bruiser's been telling you, but there's _nothing_ between Zelda and I. Nothing. She's not my girlfriend. If anyone's my girlfriend, it's you." She hesitates.

"You really mean that?" She asks. I think about it for a minute. Do I mean it? I mean . . . Malon and I fool around all the time . . . but we've never actually said . . . I mean, it's never been official . . .

"Yeah," I say. "Yeah I think I do. If you don't mind that is . . ." She smiles at me.

"Why would I mind, Fairy-boy?" She demands. "That's the best news I've had in weeks." I grin stupidly at her and open my mouth to reply but we're cut off by a cry from our right. We both whirl around and Malon's eyes widen in horror when she spots Talon being set upon by thee Moblins at once.

"Dad!" She shrieks, and immediately takes off at a run. I slam the Master Sword back into its sheath and start to run after her, but someone grabs the back of my shirt and hauls me back.

"Not so fast kid," Nabooru says. "We've got to get you out of here."

"No," I cry, struggling furiously against her grip. "I've got to help them. Malon and Talon aren't fighters . . ."

"Neither are you," Bruiser says, materializing out of the smoke at my side. "Not yet. I'll help the Lon Lon's, kid," he said. "You go with Nabooru." Before I can argue he lifts me up by the scruff of my neck and practically throws me on Epona. Nabooru hops up behind me and promptly wraps her arms around me and grabs the reigns, effectively holding me in place.

"Bruiser! Wait!" I cry desperately. I try to fight Nabooru but with one good arm it's just not happening. "Bruiser!" Bruiser fixes me with an odd look.

"When they came to me seven years ago and asked me to take you in, I agreed out of duty. I never actually thought . . ." He stops and rubs his head ruefully, unaccustomed to sappiness in our relationship. "When you didn't come back after delivering the arrows, I panicked. That was the single, worst night of my life. And then the Moblins attacked . . . I was sure you had died. I don't think I've ever been that upset in my life . . ."

"I don't know, you were pretty upset the day I put that deku nut in your shoe and it exploded when you put it on . . ." I say, unaccustomed to the sappiness myself. Bruiser smiles at me – a rare thing – then looks at Nabooru.

"Take care of him, hey?" He says. Nabooru offers him a smile – another rare thing – and nods once before flicking the reigns.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I shout uselessly back at him as Epona takes off and Bruiser heads off to help the Lon Lon's. Nabooru shakes her head at me but doesn't say anything (a fact for which I am thankful).

I turn back to face the area ahead of us as Epona runs right through the Moblin ranks and heads for the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch.

Why do I get the feeling I'm never going to see Bruiser, or Malon, or any of the others ever again?

xxx****

**A Brief Interlude**

Zelda stares at Malon in surprise. The red-haired girl has an odd expression on her face.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," she says quietly, staring at the princess. "He meant it too. I just wanted to let you know." Zelda keeps her face carefully expressionless as the Moblins close in around them.

"I'm happy for you," she says. Impa suddenly bursts through the Moblins, seated on back of one of Lon Lon's horses, her sword flashing and dancing as she cuts through their ranks. She gallops up to Zelda.

"Princess! We have to go!" She says crisply. It's not a request. Malon and Zelda continue to hold each other's gaze. Tears suddenly spring up in Malon's eyes.

"You'll take care of him?" She asks. "Promise me?" Zelda nods once.

"You can come . . ." She starts to say but Malon cuts her off with a sharp gesture.

"Bruiser and my Dad are caught again," she says. "I have to go with them. I'll have to surrender. Besides . . . I'd only be in the way . . . of you and him."

"He might not . . ." Zelda starts to say as Impa drags her up into the saddle, but again Malon cuts her off as she steps back towards the Moblins.

"I know Link," she says. "I know . . ." She shakes her head suddenly and turns around and charges the Moblins.

"MALON!" Zelda cries.

"JUST GO!" Malon calls back, as the Moblins surround her. "TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

Impa digs her heels into the horses flanks and she and Zelda take off, running towards the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch.

Zelda can't resist casting a glance over her shoulder. Talon, Ingo, Malon, Bruiser, Darunia, Ruto, Saria and the rest of Castletown's residents are all captured once again. There's no sign of Nabooru and Link.

They might have gotten out.

She turns back to face the front as tears start to fall down her own face.

They had to have gotten out . . .

They just had to . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 9**

My life has gone from bad to something so awful they haven't invented a word for it yet.

In fact I just have.

Link. That'll be the word.

Ten years from now, people won't say "things have gone from bad to worse" anymore. Nope. They'll say "things have gone from worse to Link." That's what they'll say.

"Where are we going?" I shout at Nabooru over the sound of the wind and Epona's hooves on the ground.

"Kokiri's forest," she shouts back. "It's the designated spot to regroup." I stiffen.

Kokiri's forest . . .

Why did it have to be Kokiri's forest?

My life's gone from worse to Link all right.

I remember . . .

The last day I was in Kokiri's forest. It had started out as a typical day for the kid who didn't have a fairy. Woke up, and went out to play. By myself. As per usual. The fact that it was my birthday made no difference in my routine. Nobody but Saria knew or cared anyway. And that day Saria was still on one of her excursions to her special place. That should have been my first clue it wasn't going to be a good day. My days were never good when Saria was at her special place, because she was my only shield from Mido's pranks.

But I actually managed to avoid Mido that morning, and headed straight into the Lost Woods. I had intended to find the Skull Kids and play with them, but they were gone somewhere too. I didn't think much of it at the time, but looking back, they were as close to the Deku Tree as the Kokiri were, and they probably realized something was going on.

That should have been my second sign that this just wasn't going to be my day.

So I spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon practicing with my slingshot, imagining my targets were Mido's head, and wishing I had a real bow and quiver. Eventually though, I got bored and decided to head home. It took me awhile, as I'd wandered further into the woods than I'd intended and it was twilight by the time I made it out. I headed back to my house, but then I saw the oddest thing.

The fact that all the Kokiri were gathered right outside the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's glade and a few of them were crying should have tipped me off that this was just not going to be my day.

But I didn't realize it until Mido laid eyes on me and started talking.

Apparently the Great Deku Tree had died sometime that day while I was in the Lost Woods.

Mido demanded to know where I had been.

I told him.

He called me a liar. Several times. Then he called me a murderer. At the top of his lungs. If I hadn't been so shocked by the whole situation I probably would have hit him right then and there. Maybe would have saved myself some grief.

The problem was, I was too shocked and upset to even deny it.

The Great Deku Tree was dead. The Great Deku Tree used to be the only one I could talk to besides Saria (on the odd days when I could sneak past Mido, the self-appointed Deku Tree guard). I had been feeling adventurous and defiant one day, so I broke the rule about waiting until you're summoned, snuck past Mido (I threw a rock at him and then hid so he blamed the first Kokiri he laid eyes on and took off after them. I waltzed into the Glade like I owned it).

And you know what?

The Great Deku Tree was glad to see me.

He said he was glad I had come.

And he said I could come whenever I wanted (he said he couldn't do anything about Mido, though. He said every Kokiri has a place in the forest, and Mido had chosen that as his place. I'd just have to sneak past him. The Great Deku Tree, however, did not approve of me throwing rocks . . .). So I sat there for a whole afternoon and half the evening just talking to the Deku Tree, and it made me feel good for a little bit.

And I went back often.

The fact that he had died hit my like a ton of bricks and by the time I realized what Mido was saying, it was too late. He'd been saying it loudly, and I hadn't been denying it, and the rest of the Kokiri were starting to believe him.

They were starting to believe that I had killed the Deku Tree.

I still remember Mido's words.

"He's always been different than us! He's always been a freak! No _real_ Kokiri would have killed the Deku Tree! It had to have been him! He's not even a Kokiri!" I had shouted at him that I _was_ a Kokiri, but without a fairy to back it up it was an empty claim. He kept shouting. And I lost it. I leapt at him with my fists clenched and we fought for a little bit.

It wasn't much of a fight.

I was eleven years old and he was in that perpetual state of eleven-year-oldness that all Kokiri reach. It was clumsy and useless and would have been comical to an adult.

To Mido it was proof. He kept shouting as we fought. No _real_ Kokiri would attack another Kokiri. No _real _Kokiri would fight with someone else like this. And no _real _Kokiri would kill the Deku Tree.

Somebody split us up.

We glared at each other.

He pointed at me and said:

"There's only one person here who's not a _real_ Kokiri. He's the one who killed the Great Deku Tree." And everyone murmured their agreement.

At that point I would have fought each and every one of them . . .

But for some reason at that point I actually listened to that little voice that tells me when I'm being stupid.

I didn't fight, I fled.

I ran all the way back to my house and then burst into it, throwing my favorite things onto my blanket, crying the whole time.

The Great Deku Tree was dead.

And everyone thought I did it.

I don't know what I was thinking at the time as I wrapped my things up in that blanket and then headed for the exit to Kokiri Forest. At the time I was still convinced that I was a Kokiri. Kokiri couldn't leave the forest. They'd die.

Maybe, somewhere deep down, I knew I wasn't a real Kokiri . . .

In the same place, deep down, where I knew the Sages' crazy story about me was true.

That elusive, obscure part of you that's buried so deep inside you, you can't find it half the time. But it's there, and at times like those it lets you know what you need to know.

One way or another, I was leaving the Forest.

Whether or not I'd die as soon as I set foot outside it.

I ran out the exit and made it halfway across the wooden bridge that lead to the outside world before someone stopped me.

Saria stepped out of the shadows. She took in my tear-stained face and ragged breathing and immediately her face melted into the most comforting expression I've ever seen.

"I'm sorry Link," she said. "I wish it didn't have to be like this . . ."

"I didn't do it!" I half shouted half sobbed desperately. The words echoed back oddly. Bad enough the rest of the Kokiri populace thought I did it, I couldn't have stood it if Saria did too. "Saria please, you've got to believe me . . ."

"I know, Link," she said, smiling softly at me. "That's not what I meant. I know you didn't do it. Nobody did it. It was just time for the Great Deku Tree to die. The others will understand that once the Deku Tree Sprout grows. They don't really blame you, they're just upset." I shifted the weight of my makeshift pack on my back and took a deep breath.

"I don't care," I said. "I can't stay here anymore. Mido's right. I'm _not_ a real Kokiri. I can't stay here anymore. I have to go. I just . . . I have to."

"I know," she said. "I've always known you'd leave this place, Link. You're . . . different than us."

"You don't have to rub it in," I whispered. She smiled and walked up to me, kissing me on the cheek and pressing a pouch into my hand.

"I'm not," she said. "Someday you'll understand Link. Not today but someday."

"What's this?" I asked, staring in confusion at the pouch.

"Your birthday present," she said. "It's a magic pouch. You can put anything in it, no matter how big, and keep as many things as you want in it." I opened it up and looked in.

"Hey there's something in here." It was my first Ocarina. It wasn't anywhere near as nice as the Ocarina of Time, but it was still nice.

"Think of me when you play it," Saria said. "So you never forget . . ." And then she started to cry. I dropped everything but the Ocarina and threw my arms around her neck, hugging her fiercely.

I shoved my whole blanket full of things into the pouch and then tied it to my waist. A mumbled thank you was the only goodbye I could manage without losing my nerve. Then I turned around and ran out of the Kokiri Forest.

And told myself I'd never go back.

Not willingly.

And yet, rising up out of the night's inky blackness is the very same exit I ran out of a little over six years ago.

"Nabooru stop," I say. She ignores me. "Nabooru! Stop!" I cry. I struggle to break her iron grip. Unluckily for me, I haven't slept at all tonight, and I've been losing blood steadily all night. I'm just not strong enough. "We can't take Epona in there," I tell her desperately. "Kokiri's forest can do funny things to people and animals who aren't supposed to be there." Epona knows this. She stops just outside the entrance and refuses to go any further. I breathe a sigh of relief as Nabooru and I dismount.

Well . . . Nabooru dismounts.

I kind of fall out of the saddle.

Shaking her head, Nabooru offers me a hand up. I refuse it and get up on my own, albeit unsteadily. She gives me an approving look. I raise an eyebrow at the look then turn to Epona, stroking her muzzle gently.

"Take care of yourself girl," I tell her. "I'll call for you when I need you, okay?" Epona whinnies her agreement. I give her a good natured slap on her rump and she trots off and around the corner. Out of sight. I watch her go and fight the loneliness I suddenly feel.

"Do we really have to go in there?" I ask Nabooru, unable to make myself turn around and look at the entrance to Kokiri Forest.

"Stalfos in your closet, kid?" She asks me. "They can't go away until you open the doors and let them out." I don't move. "Come on, kid," she says. "We can't stay out here. Dark Link will be looking for you. You'll be safe in the Kokiri's Forest for now, until we find out what happened to the others. Besides, you're arm needs to be looked at and stitched up." She grabs me by the shoulders and shoves me forward for that first, reluctant step. I hold my breath and step over the edge and into Kokiri Forest.

By the time we've crossed the bridge and stepped into the little village, the Kokiri know we're here. Travelers are a rare sight in Kokiri forest – mostly due to the dangerousness of coming here if you haven't been invited. I'm fine because the Great Deku Tree himself took me in. I assume Nabooru's fine because she's a Sage. Either way, we're in Kokriri's forest, we're new, we're grown ups, and we're suddenly surrounded by a bunch of hyper active midgets dressed in green.

Sweet merciful Din . . . was I ever that short?

As I look around at the Kokiri, recognizing each and every one of their faces (there's the twins, the Know-It-All Brothers . . . Farore. Even the kid from the shop is out here), I'm struck by a sudden realization . . . in the form of their lack of realization.

They don't recognize me.

They don't know who I am.

I don't understand. It's not like I look much different . . . bigger, yeah, but I've still got blonde hair, blue eyes, long ears . . . it's not like I've changed the way I look. I blink suddenly.

Maybe they don't recognize me, because they're not expecting me to be big . . .

Kokiri don't grow up . . . they couldn't really know that I did . . .

I realize in sudden panic that one of the Know-It-All Brothers is asking Nabooru if she's ever seen a kid named Link out in the rest of the world. Nabooru grins at him.

"As a matter of fact," she says, "I have. He's . . ."

"Got a job at an archery shop in Castletown," I interrupt her. "Or did last time we saw him, right Nabooru?" I look at her pleadingly. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," she says.

"So he's alive?" The kid from the shop asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I grunt. "Something like that."

"We've got – "

" – to go tell Mido!" Squeak the twins. "He'll be so – "

" – excited!"

"Oh yeah," I mutter under my breath, "nothing like knowing your scapegoat's still alive to cheer you right up." I sigh and start wading through the Kokiri. I'm so tired . . . I just want to sleep.

"We're not going to your house," Nabooru says, catching up to me. "We've got to go to the Forest Temple. Just follow . . ."

"I know the way," I tell her. "Saria's special place. I know where it is." We finally managed to disentangle ourselves from the excited Kokiri and head towards the Lost Woods – much to the dismay of the Kokiri, who are shouting warnings at us about getting lost forever and turning into a Stalchild. I won't get lost.

I know the Lost Woods like the back of my hand.

We're about halfway to Saria's special place when the twins pass us, smiling and giggling and waving as they go. They always did take a morbid pleasure out of people turning into Stalchilds.

I'm more concerned with why they were in here.

They were going to go see Mido.

I sigh.

"What?" Nabooru asks. "You lost?"

"Hardly," I answer. "It's just . . . nevermind. Nothing important. I'm bigger than him now." We continue on our way without another word.

Until we arrive at the turn we have to take to get to the Sacred Meadow. Waiting there, by the pool of water, is Mido. As soon as he sees us, his eyes widen and he leaps up to run over and stand in front of the turn. I sigh. What _is_ it with him and guarding stuff? I walk up to him.

"All right, Mido, move it or lose it, we've got to get through," I say. He frowns at me – probably wondering how I know his name – and crosses his arms stubbornly. I frown right back down at him.

I can't believe there was ever a time I was afraid of this kid . . .

He's so small . . .

I've dreamed of this day for so long . . . the day when I was bigger than Mido . . .

I could pick him up and toss him into that little lake over there . . .

"Don't even think it," Navi hisses at me from under my hat. I sigh. How does she do that?

"Nobody's allowed in here except friends of Saria," Mido says stubbornly, his bold tone belied by the fact his wide eyes are taking in my multitude of weapons.

"We _are_ friends of Saria, Mido," Nabooru says. "Just let us through."

"No," he says. I've got to give the little punk credit, he's braver than I remember. "You have to prove it." Nabooru takes a threatening step forward, probably planning on doing what I wanted and just throwing him into the pond, but I stop her with a hand and pull out the Ocarina of Time. She raises and eyebrow at me. I put it to my lips and start to play.

Mido's eyes widen as the first few notes of Saria's Song drift up on the night air.

When I finish, Mido's staring at me, startled.

"That's Saria's Song!" He cries. I put the Ocarina back into my pouch.

"Exactly," I say. "And you know as well as I do, that she doesn't teach that song to just anyone." He stares at us for a minute longer, then reluctantly steps aside to let us through.

"About time," Nabooru mutters as she storms past. I move to go after her, but stop at the tug on my tunic.

"Hey Mister," Mido says. I turn to raise an eyebrow at him. He hesitates. "Have you . . . the Twins said that . . . that you know Link." I turn back to face him fully.

"I do," I say carefully. "Why?" Mido shifts his weight from one foot to the other and his face takes on a guilty expression I'm not used to seeing on his face.

"Is he okay?" He asks. I shift my weight, but for a different reason than Mido did.

"He was a little while ago," I tell him. "Got a job in Castletown, made some friends. Not doing bad, all things considered." Mido hesitates again.

"Can . . . can you give him a message for me?" Mido asks. "Next time you see him?" My eyebrow goes up even higher.

"Sure thing," I say. "What message?" Mido looks at me, his eyes bright and shiny with what I'm pretty sure are tears.

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?" He asks. "For . . . for everything? He'll know what I'm talking about."

His words hit me like a punch in the stomach.

I know what he's talking about all right . . .

I can't believe he's talking about it . . .

I open my mouth to say something to him, but Nabooru suddenly reappears.

"You coming, or not, kid?" She demands impatiently.

"Yeah," I say, tearing my gaze away from Mido. "I . . . I'm coming."

"You'll tell him, right?" Mido asks desperately.

"Yeah," I say again. "Yeah I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Mido exhales loudly.

"Thanks Mister," he says, then frowns. "You know, it's kinda funny . .. but when I look at you . . . for some reason . . . I think of him . . ."

I hurry after Nabooru before he can explore that particular thought any further.

"What was that all about?" Nabooru asks when I catch up. I kick at a rock unfortunate enough to get in my way.

"He apologized . . ." I say. "I can't believe he apologized . . . and he meant it . . ." I try to say more, to explain a bit better, but a wave of dizziness suddenly rushes over me and I stumble, the strength bleeding from my legs.

The night's finally catching up to me.

It's too much to handle . . . Dark Link . . . Malon . . . Bruiser . . . Mido . . .

I've lost too much blood . . .

I faint.

xxx

It's still dark when I regain consciousness. It takes me a minute to get my bearings and take stock of my situation.

I'm wrapped up in a warm blanket and laying on the ground underneath the broken ledge of what was once the entrance to the Forest Temple. I'm in Saria's Special place. My arm is bandaged tightly, and upon closer inspection it's also stitched up. There are three other lumps in the darkness. Upon closer inspection these turn out to be Nabooru, Zelda and Impa. The others are nowhere to be seen.

They mustn't have made it out . . .

Zelda's face is barely visible in the moonlight that manages to filter down into the Lost Woods. I watch her sleep for awhile and wonder about what Malon said to me.

_ But the Hero of Time business isn't the only thing Bruiser told me about you._

Well what else could Bruiser have told her? Navi said the Sages told me everything . . .

Not that I really believe that.

I _know_ Zelda's hiding something.

Maybe that's what Bruiser told Malon. I should have asked . . . I'd love to know the crazy princess' deep dark secret.

I shake my head and start towards the exit of the special place.

I don't really think I should be staring that hard at other girls when I've got a girlfriend . . . Malon got jealous when I told her about the Gerudos. I'd love to see her face if she saw me watching Zelda sleep.

"Mmmm . . . where are we going?" Navi asks sleepily, peeping out from under my hat.

"Just for a walk," I tell her. "I need to think. Go back to sleep." She disappears again. That's the best thing about Navi. She'll do whatever I tell her when she's sleepy.

Maybe I should start drugging her . . .

With that oh so entertaining thought in mind I continue my walk. I told Navi I wanted to think, but I don't really. My mind's such a jumble right now there's not a lot of sense coming out of it.

So I just walk, losing myself in the familiarity of the Lost Woods.

This was my home for so long . . . 11 years. Or maybe only ten . . . or nine . . . how old was I, anyway, when I was taken in by the Great Deku Tree? Was I a newborn? One? Two? Maybe even three? Can you remember things that happened when you were three? I don't remember anything before the Kokiri Forest . . . Navi said something about a war. I think I remember hearing some stories about it . . . the Sheikah and the Gorons on one side of it, the Zoras and the Gerudos on the other, and the Hylians torn right down the middle. Everybody fighting everybody else, double crossing, backstabbing and civil unrest . . . it wasn't a happy time if the stories are at all accurate. Eventually the King of Hyrule (Zelda's father I guess) somehow managed to bring about a peace. At least with everyone but the Gerudos. The Gerudos supposedly retreated back into their desert.

I wonder how much Ganondorf had to do with that war . . .

He _was_ the King of the Gerudos, wasn't he?

The Sages would remember the War . . . well, most of them. Saria, Zelda and Ruto wouldn't . . . but the others might. I frown at that thought. Did Darunia, and Impa ever fight against Nabooru? Did they ever hate each other? They almost would have had to . . .

But they're such good friends . . .

Hmmm . . . well that's interesting.

I've somehow wound up on the bridge that leads out of Kokiri Forest.

I move to the middle of the bridge and slide down to sit on the cool wooden planks. I pull out my Ocarina and fit it to my lips, closing my eyes as the first few notes of the Song of Time drift up on the night air. Funny . . . ever since the first time I went to my Temple – the Temple of Time I realize now – I've heard this song. I never really knew it had a name . . .

My mind drifts back to thoughts of the war that happened before I can remember. Maybe that's where I should start looking . . . nobody can tell me who I am, or where I come from . . . but maybe I can find out. I know that my mother at least was alive during the war . . . and she knew about the Great Deku Tree . . . she knew I'd be safe here. Maybe if I can find out . . . something . . . about what made her come here . . . I'll find out who, and what I am.

Maybe . . .

"What . . . what are you doing here?"

I blink and stop my playing, turning my head to see who's talking.

Mido stands at the other edge of the bridge, a blanket stuffed with his things over his back. I pull the Ocarina away from my lips.

"I needed to get away from the . . . from my friends for a while," I say. "What are you doing here?" I eye the make-shift bag over his back. "Going camping?"

"I'm leaving," he says, steeling his nerve and starting past me. I casually stretch out my leg and put it in his way.

"Why?" I ask. "Why would you want to leave the forest? You're safe here. There are things going on out in the world that a kid like you couldn't handle."

"Saria's out there," he says, trying to find a way past me. "I have to go find her. They said that she was in trouble."

"They?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"The girl . . . the princess, and that other scary woman."

"Zelda and Impa," I say.

"Yes," he says. "And I have to go now. I have to go find Saria."

"And how are you planning on doing that, Mido?" I ask incredulously. "You've never been outside the Kokiri Forest. You'll get lost as soon as you round the corner out there."

"I'll . . . I'll find Link. He'll help me. He knows his way." I shake my head at him.

"Amazing faith for someone who was so mean to him while he was here," I say, doing my best to keep my bitterness out of my voice. Mido winces.

"That won't matter," he says. "Not if Saria's in trouble . . . Link and Saria were friends . . . he'll help me." He jumps over my leg and continues on his way. I get to my feet and shove my Ocarina into my pocket.

"Mido, if you leave the forest, you'll die," I say. "You know that. You know you can't leave, this is foolish. Kokiri can't live away from the Deku Tree."

"Link didn't die," Mido says, glaring at me. "You said so yourself. You said he's doing fine. If Link can survive, then so can I. He's as much a Kokiri as I am."

Those are eight words I never in my life would have thought would come out of Mido's mouth . . .

I stare at him, too surprised and shocked to even register that he's moving hurriedly towards the exit . . .

He thinks I'm a Kokiri . . .

He honestly thinks I'm a Kokiri . . .

And he's going to get himself killed because of it . . .

"Mido wait!" I cry, leaping after him. He bolts for the exit, but my legs are longer. He's almost there when I grab the back of his little green tunic and pick him up, raising him up to eye level with me and turning him around.

"Link survived because he's not a Kokiri," I say. Mido glares at me.

"How do you know?" He demands. "Link _is_ a Kokiri! Even if he didn't have a fairy! He's one of us!"

"No," I say slowly, surprised at how much admitting it still hurts. I always am. "I'm not." Mido stares at me in confusion for a moment, then his eyes slowly widen as realization sinks in.

"Link?" He whispers. I set him back on the ground and sink into a sitting position with a sigh.

"That's my name," I say lamely. "Don't wear it out." Mido casts a frightened gaze out at the world he almost walked into, then walks over to sit across from me on the bridge.

"So . . . so you're really not a Kokiri?" He asks.

"Nope," I say.

"What are you?" He asks. I shrug.

"Wish I knew," I say. I wonder if he'll rub this in. Six years ago he would have . . . but he seems to have changed a fair bit since then. I wait to see what he'll say.

"I bet you're something cool." I blink and turn to look at him.

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"Something cool," he says. "Like . . . a Gerudo . . . or a Sheikah . . . or something neat like that."

"Or a cross between a Goron and a Zora," I say with a crooked grin. He makes a face at me.

"You're ugly enough," he says.

But you know what? I don't think he meant it . . .

I rest my chin on my knees.

"So they really said Saria didn't make it out?" I ask, feeling deflated at the thought. Mido nods, concern flashing over his tiny features.

"What's going on, Link?" He asks. "Out in the world? Why is Saria in trouble?"

"Why is Saria ever in trouble?" I ask softly. "She's trying to protect me . . ."

"From what?" Mido asks. "What could hurt you? You're so big now . . ." I smile slightly. Sometimes I miss being a kid . . .

"There are people and things out there a lot bigger than me," I say. I point at the bandage on my arm, peeking through under my torn tunic. "And there are a lot of them. But in particular there's one, very, very bad man who wants to hurt me. He needs to hurt me. Saria and the other people I'm with trapped him somewhere, and if he kills me then he can get free again and do very, very bad stuff to everyone else. Even the Kokiri."

"She's like that, isn't she?" Mido asks, his eyes intent on mine. "Always trying to protect people . . . I never really understood it. I always thought it was the places that needed protecting." He made a face. "I didn't do a very good job this time, though," he adds.

"Sure you did," I say. "You wouldn't let us pass until I proved to you that we knew Saria."

"Oh sure, it worked for you and your friend," he said. "But the scary lady just picked me up and threw me in the pond." I try really hard not to laugh.

Sometimes, I love Impa. When I've got my mirth back under control and look back up at Mido, he appears to have come to some sort of conclusion.

"Well," he says, "if Saria thought you were worth protecting, then you've got to be protected." Uh-oh . . . here it comes. "And since Saria's not here to protect you, I guess I'm just going to have to."

"Mido, I can handle it," I say. "No one here's going to try and hurt me. I can protect myself." He frowns at me and I sigh. Doesn't matter what I say.

My new bodyguard is my childhood bully . . .

Great.

"But only on one condition," Mido says suddenly. I blink at him and wait for him to continue. "You have to protect Saria when you get out of here. You have to find her and get her out of trouble." I smile at him.

"Done and done," I say, getting to my feet. Mido follows suit.

"It's really too bad you don't have a fairy," he says, unable to resist getting in that one last snide comment. Some things never change. I raise an eyebrow at him and pull my hat off.

"Huh? What's going on?" Navi demands, peering bleary eyed around. "Where are we?" She spots the exit to Kokiri Forest and leaps up off my head in alarm. "Link!" She cries. "You're not going to leave without them are you? Over my dead body!" Mido stares at Navi with his eyes wide and his jaw agape.

"You . . . you . . . but . . ."

I pull my hat back down over my head (and Navi, much to her irritation) and grin at him.

"I might not be a Kokiri," I tell him. "But I've definitely got a fairy."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

"Courage is almost a contradiction in terms. It means a strong desire to live, taking the form of readiness to die." - G. K. Chesterton

**Chapter 10**

It's kind of ironic in a way that my best memories of Kokiri forest would be the time I spent there as a 'grown-up.' We stayed there for about four days. Zelda, Impa, and Nabooru spent the time arguing over what our next move should be, and I spent it playing with the Kokiri - something I'd never done as a little kid. They all seemed to find something about the fact that I was a grown-up Kokiri amusing. They had me shoot a full quiver of arrows at things and fought over who got to run after the arrows and bring them back to me, they insisted I show them how I could use the Master Sword (I can't really, but I did a pretty good job of faking it, despite Nabooru pointing and laughing at my attempts), and they were all sorely disappointed when they couldn't meet Epona. And Mido was on top of the world. He made sure _everyone_ knew that he was my protector with Saria gone. It might have been irritating if it weren't for the fact I was still in shock over his change in opinion about me.

All good things must come to an end, however - the Sages couldn't argue _forever_ about what we should do next, and they eventually arrived at a conclusion. Impa and Zelda would ride to Kakariko Village and rally the Sheikah to spread the word around Hyrule about the return of the Moblin army, and Nabooru and I would ride to the desert and stay there until Impa and Zelda got back.

And that is basically how I wound up here - sweating and shirtless, lying on my back on the hard desert ground, covered in red welts, listening to Navi laugh at me from the sidelines, and glaring up at the cocky, skinny, little twelve-year-old girl who just finished kicking my ass with a couple of wooden practice scimitars.

"You're not very good, are you?" She demands, leaning lazily on one of her practice blades.

"Oh ha, ha, funny, Neesha," I say. "Think you're something special, eh?" She smirks at me.

"I beat you didn't I?" She demands. I roll onto my side and hook my foot around her ankle, jerking it towards me. She gasps and loses her balance, falling backwards. I don't waste any time. I jump up and on her, twisting her onto her back and pinning her arms behind her.

"Only because I didn't cheat!" I say brightly. She struggles furiously, swearing at me. It's my turn to smirk.

Normally, there would be very little pride in beating a twelve-year-old girl.

However I _am_ in the Gerudo's Fortress.

And the twelve-year-old girls are practically the only ones I can beat.

Therefore, it's okay to be proud.

I laugh good-naturedly and let her go, getting to my feet. Neesha follows suit and brushes off her purple uniform.

"Yeah well," she says, "Gerudo don't usually wrestle. If we were using real blades you'd have been dead before you could cheat."

"Ha," I say, grabbing my shirt and pulling it on, "if we were using real blades I would have run like a scalded cat and you'd never have been able to catch me." She frowns at me.

"You'd run from combat?" She demands.

"If by combat you mean painful, agonizing, death, then yes. I'd run."

"Cucoo," Navi and Neesha both say at the same time.

"Better to be a living, breathing Cucoo, then a dead or dying duck," I reply glibly. Neesha's frowning darkly at me. "What?" I demand, slinging my quiver over my shoulder. "Why does it matter to you? For love of Nayru, you're a thief! With all the hiding in the shadows, and stabbing in the back, and slitting throats!"

"Being a thief does not make me a coward!" Neesha cries. "I would never run from a fight!"

"There's a fine line between cowardice and common sense, and a finer line between bravery and stupidity," I reply, pulling my hat onto my head. "If you don't know enough to run when you can't win, then you're going to die young."

"Better to die with honour than to live without," she responds fiercely.

"And how much honour is there in a useless death?" I demand, glaring at her. "How much honour is there in a meaningless sacrifice?" The image of Dark Link callously killing those people in front of Zelda flashes in front of my eyes. "Don't chase after Death, Neesha. It'll be all too willing to comply." I turn and walk away, leaving Neesha to stare after me in surprise. I round the corner and lean against the wall with a sigh.

"Wow, you really suck at this whole making friends things, don't you?" Navi asks, settling herself on my shoulder. "We've only been here a week and I can already tell you're going to be popular."

"Shut up," I snap crankily. "It's not my fault Gerudo are the most frustrating people on the face of the planet. I just don't get it! I don't get them! Why are they all so willing to die?"

"It's just the way they are, Link," Navi says rationally. "They're raised that way. It's what they're taught."

"It's stupid," I say unbendingly. "She accuses me of cowardice for being willing to run away, but staying to fight when you can't win isn't any better." I cross my arms and glare up at the sun. "Death is easy, Navi. It's the easy way out. It doesn't take any courage to die, foolishly, for nothing." Navi is silent for a moment, and when she does look at me her expression's unreadable.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?" She asks, flitting up and in front of my face as I sigh and sink down onto the ground. I rest my arms on my knees and study my gloves intently.

"I just . . . I'm just . . . tired of it," I say finally. "I'm tired of people dying for no reason. Those people at the ranch . . . Dark Link killed them . . . just to get to me. And in the end, they died for nothing, because he didn't get me. And how many people did the Moblins kill in Castletown? You can't tell me they just took everyone prisoner. I know they didn't. I watched a guard in the Palace die. And hey, what do you know, they all died for me too." I scowl darkly at my hands, acutely aware of Navi's gaze on me. "And now Neesha's talking about life and death like they're trivial things. Like Life doesn't matter. All that matters is honour, and pride, and all that other bullshit."

"Link!" Navi cries.

"Well it's true," I snap. "Dying is not honourable. Dying is not something to be proud of. And honour and pride are not worth dying for."

"Then what is?" Demands a sharp voice to my left. I turn and meet Neesha's gaze evenly.

"Life is," I reply, without even having to think about it. "Life is worth dying for. Whether it be yours or someone else's, life is the only thing worth dying for." Neesha frowns at me.

"A nice enough sentiment," she says, "but you're not the first one to say so, and the last one to believe that didn't fare so well." She whirls around and starts off towards the Fortress itself. "Follow me." Navi and I exchange a look before I get to my feet and hurry off after Neesha.

The young Gerudo leads us on a zigzag course through the Fortress and before I know it I'm lost. We're so deep into it now I'm not even getting the feeling of de-ja-vu I get from the front hallways of the place - I guess from the time I supposedly broke into this place to free the Carpenters.

"Where are we going?" I ask Neesha after a few more turns.

"Just wait," she responds. "Sheesh. Are all men so impatient?" I stick my tongue out at her back. I suck my tongue back in, however, when we round the next corner and I see the object of our journey.

"What's this?" I ask. "A statue?"

In the center of the little room we've entered stands a life-size statue of a Gerudo woman. The woman is dressed similarly to Nabooru, and has her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail like the rest of the Gerudo. There's a note of defiance and of authority in her posture, and even her eyes look like she's daring me to do something . . . like she's challenging me to be better. Kind of like the way Nabooru does with her eyes . . . these two are a lot alike. The woman's mouth is curled up into a sarcastic, crooked half-smile, that's achingly familiar. I've seen it somewhere before. At first I think it might be Nabooru it reminds me of, but that's not it . . . Nabooru's smile is close, but not quite. I've seen that exact smile somewhere before.

Well that's going to irritate the Hell out of me until I remember . . .

"Who is she?" Navi asks.

If I stare hard enough at her face maybe I'll recognize her . . .

"Her name was Natalia," Neesha says. "She was Gerudo Leader before Nabooru, and she lead our people under our King in the Great War a long time ago."

Scattered images flicker through my mind.

"So she's here because she's a war hero then?" Navi asks.

I see fire . . . and . . . screaming, there's screaming . . .

"No," Neesha answers. "She's here because she believed as Link did, and it brought her nothing but shame."

I frown and squint up at the woman. These aren't like my usual flashbacks . . . these images are detached and confusing . . . more like impressions and feelings than images really . . . I close my eyes and focus on them, trying to shut out Navi and Neesha and make the images clearer.

"I think you're going to have to elaborate," Navi is saying.

There's fire everywhere . . . and people . . . all kinds of people . . . screaming and fighting . . . I'm scared . . .

" She did the unthinkable," Neesha explains. "As Gerudo, we're not supposed to fall in love. Love is a weakness that can easily be exploited, and besides that our first and only duty is to each other - to our sisters. To fall in love with a man is to deny that, to betray it. And that's what Natalia did. She did worse than that."

We're running . . . away from something . . . someone's chasing us . . . I'm used to that though . . . we're always running . . .

"She fell in love with the enemy," Neesha continues. "Nabooru herself had managed to catch a Sheikah man, and Natalia was put in charge of guarding and questioning him. Unfortunately Natalia was weak, and the Sheikah took advantage of that. She fell in love with him, even though he was scheduled for execution."

He's gone . . . I don't know where . . . I want to know where . . . I want him to come back . . . why did he leave? We keep running . . .

"What did she do?" Navi asks.

She's crying . . . she's never cried before . . . her tears scare me . . . and she's hurt . . . the red wetness running down her side terrifies me . . . I start to cry . . .

"She betrayed us all. She defied our King and freed the Sheikah. Like Link said, she seemed to believe that his life was worth dying for."

Now she's gone too . . . Dead, that's where they said she went . . . I want to go there too . . . why can't I go there? I just want to be with her . . . why can't I go with her?

"That's so sad! What happened to them?" Navi asks.

I can still feel her arms around me . . . I can still feel his arms around me . . . but they're gone . . . both of them . . . I'm alone . . . they went to Dead and left me here . . . I'm alone . . .

"Nabooru hunted them down and killed them," Neesha answers. "Made them both pay for their treason. And Nabooru took over as our Leader."

"I'm alone . . ." I whisper . . .

xxx

"So this is where you've been hiding," Nabooru says, looking at me in surprise. I don't reply, but continue to stare up at the statue of Natalia. Ever since Neesha showed me this two days ago I haven't been able to get it out of my head, and I've spent most of my time here. Nabooru crosses her arms and leans up against the wall beside where I'm sitting. "I see you've found Natalia." I expected her to look at the statue with the same mixture of contempt and disgust that Neesha did, but Nabooru has an altogether different look on her face when she looks at the statue. Her expression is sorrowful, and pained, and heart broken . . . but only for an instant before her usual mask is back up. "Why so interested in her?" She asks me. I look back up at the statue with mixed emotions.

"Because . . . when Neesha showed her to me, when I looked at her, I could almost . . . I could see . . ." I sigh and let my voice trail off. "Never mind," I say. "It doesn't matter. It's not important." Nabooru raises an eyebrow.

"If it's not important then why have you spent the past two days wasting away in here?" Nabooru asks. "Might as well just tell me, kid," she says. "Get it off your chest."

"Fill an upset stomach, empty an upset mind, right?" I ask. Nabooru frowns at me.

"What?" She demands. "You're not making sense." I shake my head and smile.

"Nothing, never mind," I say. "I'm interested in the statue because when I look at her, I can almost remember . . . my parents. Almost, but not quite. I get flashes of memories. Sometimes an image, a sound, a smell. But that's more than I've ever had before." I stare back up at the statue. "For a little while I played with the idea that maybe Natalia was my mother . . . she'd be the right age for it . . . but . . . Neesha said you killed her, so it couldn't have been her." I sigh. "But still . . . it's close . . ."

"Hmm," Nabooru says, and for a moment we both stare silently up at the statue. "I didn't kill her though," Nabooru says quietly. I blink and look up at her in surprise.

"What? But Neesha said . . ."

"Neesha said exactly what I told everyone back then," she interrupts. "I'm not proud of it, but I lied to them." She looks up at the statue and a wry smile flickers over her lips. "Natalia could have kicked my ass twice before I hit the ground. There's no way I would have been able to kill her." She shakes her head ruefully. "And on top of that, she was my best friend. I couldn't be happy for her . . . for falling in love . . . she betrayed us all . . . but I couldn't kill her either. And I couldn't let her die. She had planned on just getting the Sheikah out and then going before Ganondorf and confessing what she'd done. She was going to face her death like a Gerudo." Nabooru's expression twists into one of shame and self-loathing. "So I knocked her out when she turned her back and tied her to her Sheikah's horse. I told him to take her and leave and never come back. And then I told everyone that I'd killed them both. Natalia probably never forgave me for denying her a Gerudo's death, but I just . . ." She sighs. "I was young and stupid, like you, and I didn't want her to die. Ganondorf never believed me, of course, but he was too preoccupied with the war to bother calling me on it. He just kept up his hunt for them to do what I couldn't. And he never let me forget it." Her face twists again into an expression of hatred. "I'd do it again in a heart beat. Gerudo King or no, I'll not follow him." I blink at her.

"But then that means . . . that she _could _be my . . ." I turn to look back at the statue as that fleeing hope once again dies stillborn inside me. "No . . . no she couldn't. There's only one Gerudo boy born every hundred years, right?" I ask. "And Ganondorf was it. So she still couldn't be my mother." I sigh. "I don't understand why she makes me remember my parents . . ." Nabooru slaps my shoulder.

"Come on, kid," she says. "You can't stay in here forever. And besides, it's lunchtime. If you don't go get something to eat now it'll be all gone."

"Farore forbid," I say. "I'll miss out on the Leevers . . . we both know how much I love those." I throw her a sarcastic, crooked half-smile. She blinks at me and looks back up at the statue as I get to my feet. "Lead the way," I say. "I can find my way in here. Doesn't mean I can find my way out again." Nabooru gives me an odd, scrutinizing look. "What?" I demand.

"Nothing," she says, turning around and heading out of the room. "Never mind. Let's go." I shrug and follow her out.

xxx

I freeze in mid-step and listen. I can hear Nabooru just around the corner and she sounds upset. Damn . . . maybe I shouldn't interrupt her just now . . . I turn to leave.

" . . . this isn't good, Kaepora," she's saying. "If there's a traitor among the Sheikah . . ." I freeze again. A traitor among the Sheikah? Zelda and Impa are with the Sheikah . . .

"Zelda insists there is," a deep voice, Kaepora I'm assuming, replies. "And I'm inclined to believe her. Impa wouldn't just disappear at a time like this. What we're doing is too important. Someone's done something with her."

"Then why didn't they take Zelda?" Nabooru asks.

"I wish I knew," Kaepora responds. "They may be out to disrupt the Sheikah, or gain control of them. If that's the case then Zelda's just not important enough in the Hierarchy to be a threat." I frown. What are they talking about? Zelda's not a Sheikah.

"Tell her to get out of there," Nabooru says. "It's too dangerous. She holds one of the Triforce pieces. She can't let herself get caught by the enemy . . ."

"But neither can we let the enemy gain control of the Sheikah," Kaepora replies. "You've seen what Ganondorf can do with the Gerudo under him. Now imagine if he had Gerudo _and_ Sheikah."

"All right," Nabooru says - I can practically hear the wheels in her head turning. "I'll go to Kakariko. Zelda's going to need help since Impa's gone."

"What about Link?" Kaepora asks.

"What he doesn't know won't get him killed," Nabooru answers. "He's headstrong and impetuous, and we both know how he feels about Zelda. If he finds out they're in trouble . . ." Her voice is grim. "Don't tell him. He can stay here until I get back. He'll be safe here."

"You give the boy little credit," Kaepora says. "He can handle himself."

"No, he _used_ to be able to handle himself," Nabooru says. "I've seen him practicing with Neesha. He doesn't know how to use that sword of his. He'd die in a real fight." Hmph. I would not.

"There are more ways to defend oneself than with a sword," Kaepora answers. "And Link, whether or not he knows it, is quite skilled at them."

"Regardless, he still shouldn't come," Nabooru says. "I'd hate to think of what Ganondorf would do to him if he got his mitts on him. I'm starting to get fond of him and I don't want to see him hurt. Better to just not risk it." Nice to know I'm loved, but still . . .

If she thinks I'm staying behind she's crazy.

"All right," Kaepora says. There's a flapping sound. "I will relay your message to Zelda. Good luck, Sage of Spirit!" A great owl rises into the sky suddenly - funny, that looks like the Owl Saria rode to Lon Lon Ranch. And didn't she call him Kaepora . . .

Ha. I'm going nuts if I'm starting to think that Owl's can talk.

The Owl does two slow circles before soaring off. It looks down at me once and if I didn't know better I'd say it smiled knowingly at me, before disappearing off over the horizon.

Hmm . . . maybe I am going crazy.

"Link!" Nabooru gasps, suddenly rounding the corner. She stares at me in surprise.

"Hey Nabooru!" I say brightly. "You're up late! What are you doing out here?" She relaxes slightly.

"Just . . . taking a walk," she says. "What about you?" I shrug.

"I couldn't sleep," I say. "So I'm going to go ride Epona for a bit." It's not a lie. That's where I had been going when I first overheard her. And it's still not a lie. I _am_ going to go ride Epona for a bit. Kakariko's too far to walk to after all.

"Hmm, don't go too far," she says. "You'll get lost in the desert." I grin at her.

"Wouldn't want that," I say . "Have a good night, Nabooru!" I move past her, still grinning to myself. I pull the Ocarina of Time out of my pouch and start Epona's Song as I walk, doesn't take long for the roan to gallop up to me. I mount her quickly and jab my heels into her sides. She takes off at a run. Navi sticks her head out from under my hat and blinks sleepily at me.

"Where are we going?" She demands.

"Just for a ride," I lie smoothly. "Nowhere important. Go back to sleep." I pull my hat lower down on my head just to emphasize my point. She'll clue in sooner or later. I just want it to be later. The longer I can go without a lecture the better.

That little voice in the back of my head that tells me when I'm being stupid is screaming at me right now. Pointing out that the list time I did something like this I got slashed up and bruised and beat, and I got to watch a few people die horrible painful deaths. But this time there's another voice in there, yelling at the first one, and reminding it that the last time I did something like this I managed to keep a few people from getting slashed up and bruised and beat, and I got to watch a few people keep on living because of it.

If I did it once, maybe I can do it again.

Besides . . .

. . . the desert was getting boring anyway.


	11. Chapter 11 and A Brief Interlude

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 11**

I grip the hilt of the Master Sword tightly, pressing myself back against the support for the little bridge, willing myself to melt into the shadows. Navi sits tensely under my hat.

I'd been riding Epona hard since last night when I left the Gerudo Fortress. Sometime this morning, however, I realized someone was following me. So after Navi finally woke up and yelled at me for an hour and called me lots of nasty names, I'd tried a few times to catch him, but whoever he is, he's managed to avoid me so far.

I take some comfort in the knowledge that it can't possibly be Dark Link. If it was, I'd be dead by now.

Behind me is the set of stone steps that lead to Kakariko Village, my destination of choice. However, I don't want to just waltz in there with this guy on my tail. Last thing I need is to get involved with whatever's going on there only to have someone sneak up and bash me on the head when I'm not looking.

Or worse, stab me in the back.

So instead of just riding into Kakariko, I sent Epona off on her own and hid underneath the bridge you have to cross to get to the steps. The sun is starting to sink below the horizon. They should be here soon. If someone really is following me, they'll have to cross the bridge to get to where they think I am. Then, I'll jump them.

Crude, but effective.

I press myself harder against the stone when I suddenly spot someone approaching. The figure is wearing a black cloak draped over themselves with a cowl pulled up to hide their face. They dismount from their large chestnut horse and advance on foot, creeping stealthily over the bridge, pulling their horse along behind them.

I wait until they're on my side of the river before I act.

The figure hasn't taken more than two steps on the ground before I lunge at him, hitting him hard from behind and knocking him to the ground.

It strikes the ground with a very familiar, furious cry.

"Neesha?" I cry in surprise, hurriedly getting up off of her. Navi zips out from under my hat. The young Gerudo rolls over and glares up at me, her hood falling off and revealing her bright red hair. "What are you doing here?" I cry. "You're supposed to be back at the fortress!"

"So are you," Neesha and Navi respond at the same time. I glare at Neesha and ignore Navi.

"Why were you following me?" I demand. "What are you trying to pull?"

"I saw you leaving the Fortress while I was on watch last night," she says, getting to her feet. "Somehow I didn't think Nabooru had given you permission to leave. It was my duty to follow you."

"First off, I don't need Nabooru's permission to do anything," I say, crossing my arms and glaring at her. "I don't belong to her. Secondly, your duty would have been to go and tell Nabooru that I had left, not follow me. So don't try using that as an excuse. Now tell me the truth, why did you follow me?" She makes a good attempt at the infamous Gerudo I-Don't-Care-About-Anything-Least-Of-All-You look, but doesn't quite manage it. Instead she just winds up looking miffed.

"Think you're the only one who wants the chance to prove yourself?" She demands. I stare at her.

"What?" I cry. "I'm not trying to prove myself to anybody! What are you talking about?"

"Then why did you leave?" She demands. I glare at her.

"I left, Neesha, to help some of my friends who have gotten themselves in trouble," I say.

"Well then," she says, "you're going to need help." She looks at me critically. "You probably wouldn't survive the day." I roll my eyes.

"Oh no you don't," I say. "I've got enough on my plate without having to worry about an impetuous twelve-year-old."

"Oh yeah, like I haven't got better things to do than worry about an impetuous seventeen-year-old," she responds caustically. "But I'm not going back if that's what you're trying to tell me to do."

The situation immediately dissolves into a glaring contest.

I would love to be able to tell her to go home.

I'd love to be able to enforce that.

But the fact remains . . . Neesha can take care of herself. She might only be twelve-years-old, but she's not helpless. And she wouldn't be a burden, she'd be a help.

I can't fight well. I'd be surprised if Zelda could fight at all.

We might need Neesha . . .

"Fine," I say finally, sheathing my sword. "But let me do the talking. The war might be long over but I get the feeling that Gerudo's and Sheikah still aren't the best of friends."

"Ha," Neesha says with a smug grin, "I love it when I win."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I say. "Don't rub it in. Now come on, let's go." Neesha pulls her hood back up over her hair and we continue on up the stairs.

Kakariko Village is a flurry of activity, as per usual, despite being smaller than Hyrule Castletown. I smile and wave at the people and faces I know, doing my best to avoid being pulled into conversations. There's almost always something that needs my immediate attention around here – whether it be Anju's cuckoos have gotten loose again, or the carpenter brothers need me to cover for them with their Boss – and all I really want to do right now is find a place to catch up on the sleep I'm missing and then go and find Zelda. I catch Neesha's hand before she can get distracted and drag her quickly along behind me as I head towards the graveyard.

The hookshot wasn't the only thing that Dampe left me when he died.

"What are we doing here?" Neesha asked, looking around the graveyard nervously. The Gerudo cremate their dead. The idea of being buried is not a pleasant one for them.

"We're sleeping here tonight," I say, pulling the chain I always wear around my neck out from under my tunic. It's just a simple metal chain I picked up forever ago. On it are a few trinkets given to me over the years by friends. There's the pebble the skull kid gave me as a token of our friendship, an broken arrow head Bruiser gave me back when we first met – said it was supposed to protect me or something, the little charm in the shape of a Sheikah symbol that Sheik gave me for my thirteenth birthday, not long after I met him.

A wave of homesickness and longing suddenly rolls over me.

I want to go home . . . I want to be back in my little room over the Archery Shop, with Bruiser downstairs yelling at me to hurry up and get to work. I want Malon and Sheik to walk in the door at the same time and immediately start giving each other the evil eye all the while pretending for my sake that they're best friends. I want to kiss Malon and I want to talk Sheik into pulling some kind of prank for which he'll immediately get blamed.

I want everything to go back to the way it was . . .

Shaking myself free of my wishful thinking, I pull the last charm off of my chain – the key to Dampe's shack – and slip it into the knob, twisting it and opening the door. Nothing's changed since Dampe died. His little shack is still practically bare, a tiny bed in one corner, a table in the other with an old faded book – his journal – on it. A little dustier maybe.

My chest constricts painfully. Though I lost Dampe before this whole thing with Dark Link and Ganondorf even started, somehow it makes me wonder . . .

Will no one I love survive this?

"This place used to belong to my friend," I say in answer to Neesha's raised eyebrow. "He left it to me after he died." I point to the bed. "You can sleep there. I'll crash on the floor." She frowns at me.

"I'm no weak, Hylian woman, Link," she snaps. "I can sleep perfectly fine on the floor."

"I . . . that wasn't . . ." I sigh and shake my head. "Fine," I say. "You can sleep on the floor if you prefer." I turn back to the door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit, all right? Don't follow me this time, hmm?" Neesha smirks at me but nods, mercifully sensing my desire to be alone right now. I leave the small shack, closing the door after me as I go, and making my way towards the back corner of the graveyard where Dampe is buried. I drop to my knees in front of the simple gravestone, nothing but a name and a couple of dates carved into it. I trace the letters and numbers and can't help but shake my head.

Not a word about the time in between those dates . . .

He deserved an epitaph.

But he passed on without anyone here noticing. I didn't even find out he'd died until a month after it had happened when I came to visit him. Dampe didn't have many friends . . .

"Were you and he close?" Navi asks, coming out from under my hat and settling herself on my shoulder.

"He was my friend," I say softly. "I used to help him out around the graveyard . . . keeping everything looking neat and orderly. This place was his life. He used to tell me stories . . . about the people buried here . . ." My voice cracks and I scowl down at the grave to keep my loneliness from overwhelming me. It's easier to be angry than lonely. "It's not fair," I whisper. "What's going to happen to him after I die? I was his only friend Navi. The people here didn't even give him an epitaph. They couldn't take the time for that . . . who will remember him when I'm gone?" Navi says nothing. There's nothing she can say. I get to my feet abruptly and jog back towards the tool shed beside Dampe's shack. I pull the door open and start rummaging through it, until I find the object of my search. A chisel and mallet. Tools in hand I make my way back to the grave, Navi staring at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asks. I don't answer, throwing myself into my work instead. She'll figure it out.

The chisel bites into the stone as I work, sending chips flying. One grazes my cheek and leaves a thin line of blood behind but I don't care. It doesn't take me long to lose track of time. Neesha comes out at one point and watches me for about 30 minutes before shaking her head in bewilderment and going back to the shack.

The sun's coming up by the time I'm done, but it doesn't matter.

I'm finished.

Dampe won't be forgotten.

The rising sun illuminates the words I've carved, and Navi reads them aloud . . .

"The rising sun will eventually set,

A newborn's life will fade,

All things in life, we soon forget,

All things in death, betrayed,

These words I carve here on this dawn,

Are only set in stone,

And soon they too, will all be gone,

Their meaning, lost, unknown,

The man who lies here, cannot see,

What grace, in life, he brought,

But so long as there is breath in me,

He shall not be forgot."

We stand there for a moment in the bright dawn and look at the words. I rub my eyes tiredly and sit down on the grass, leaning back against the stone.

"You did well, Link," Navi says. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"I think he would," I say, rubbing my eyes again. Two nights in a row now I haven't slept . . . but tonight it was worth it. I lean my weight against the stone, but frown suddenly when I feel it shift behind me. "Oh don't tell me they didn't even bother to put his stone in ri–" Anything I'd been about to say is suddenly forgotten as the ground drops out from under me and I find myself falling down a long hole.

I close my eyes and wait for inevitable impact.

The funny thing is, I impact . . . but not with the ground.

I hit something softer, more unstable, and louder.

If I didn't know better, I'd say I've landed on a person.

"Get _off!_" Shouts the person in a startlingly familiar voice.

"Sheik!" I gasp, scrambling off of him. "You're alright! I thought you'd been –" My voice dies off when I realize that Sheik's not alone. I've landed in some kind of man-made underground room, filled with about a dozen, unhappy looking Sheikah.

Wow . . . these guys really know how to make you want feel about three inches high and shrinking fast . . .

Why do I get the feeling I'm not supposed to be here?

I take a step back towards Sheik, who's staring at me like I've grown two-heads. I suppose I did drop in on him unexpectedly . . .

"Uh . . . Sheik?" I ask quietly. "Wh-what's going on?" Sheik suddenly looks very frustrated.

"You know this boy, Sheik?" Demands the Sheikah man directly in front of me.

"I . . . his name is Link, Detsu," Sheik says. "He's the –"

"He's an intruder," Detsu says darkly, narrowing his crimson eyes at me. I frown darkly. I don't like this guy's eyes . . .

"Well, yes," Sheik says quickly, "but he's not . . ." Detsu interrupts him with a snap of his fingers.

"Take him." I react instantly, my hand going for my sword, but I'm not fast enough.

The Sheikah are upon me . . .

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

Malon turned her gaze away from the window where the sun was just rising. They'd be coming to get them and putting them to work again soon. She looked at Bruiser.

"You think he'll be okay?" She asked. Bruiser gave her an encouraging look, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Trust me," he said gruffly. "Link can take care of himself. That kid's got a stubborn streak in him as long as my arm and twice as wide. It'll take a lot more than these guys have got to take him down." He nodded his head towards the Moblin guards posted at their cell. Darunia gave a hearty laugh from the cell next to theirs and grinned widely at them through the bars.

"You speak the truth," he said. "Link is as tough as any Goron when he has to be. His specialty is beating the odds." Saria and Ruto both nodded fiercely in agreement. The best Malon could offer was a half-hearted smile. Bruiser peered out at her from under his thick eyebrows.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I met Link?" He asked. She shook her head wordlessly. He looked out the window. "I think we've got time enough before they come for us again." Saria smiled.

"I love this story," she said. Bruiser continued.

"Well," he said, "it was the day these guys," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the cell where the Sages were kept, "had told me he'd be arriving, and I was starting to get worried. It was almost sunset and there was still no sign of the kid. There was a bad storm on the horizon, and I was starting to wonder if he hadn't gotten caught in it, so I put on my cloak, grabbed my lantern, and headed out of town to look for him. I hadn't made it far before the storm hit. I tried to turn around and head back home but I couldn't see through the rain. I got turned around and was heading in the wrong direction. By the time I realized I was lost, the sun had set, and the Stalchilds had come out. There were only two of them, but they managed to catch me by surprise. One of them slashed my sword arm." He held out his right arm and lifted his sleeve to reveal several pale scars. "And the other knocked me down. I was pretty sure I was done for.

"But then I hear this shout, and this blur of green comes out of nowhere. The kid leaps onto the back of the Stalchild closest to me. He grabs it's skull and throws all his weight backwards, taking the skull with it. He hit the ground, the skull vanished, and the body starts swiping blindly. The other one goes after him, and catches him on the side with its claws. The kid doesn't even slow down. He grabs my sword, and whirls around to attack the thing with it. He sliced through that thing like he'd been using a sword his whole life. The Stalchild disappeared, and the kid staggers over to me and opens his mouth to ask if I'm alright – never mind the fact he's bleeding to death from that wound in his side – when the body of the first Stalchild comes out of nowhere and slashes him down his back too. He gasps and falls over, but somehow manages to twist around and slash the thing in half with the sword before he hits the ground! I couldn't believe it!" From the look on his face and the tone of his voice he still couldn't believe it. "Not only had the kid been willing to take on two Stalchilds, completely unarmed – he didn't know about my sword until he grabbed it – but he pulled it off! And he saved my life! So I bundled him up in my cloak, slung him over my shoulder, and took him back to Castletown. The rest is history." He looked pointedly at Malon. "And if he could do that when he was only eleven and without a friend in the world, imagine what he could do now." Malon smiled – genuinely this time.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

"Of course I'm right," Bruiser said gruffly. "I'm always right."

Any reply Malon might have made was cut off by the door to the slave quarters slamming open and a Moblin captain shuffling in.

It was time to start the day . . .


	12. Chapter 12

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

"Cowards die a thousand times before their death;

The Valiant never taste of death, but once."

– William Shakespeare

**Chapter 12**

Sometimes I wonder . . .

What would my life be like if my parents hadn't died? There had to have been a brief stretch of time between my birth and their deaths in which we were together and happy . . . there _had_ to have been. Somewhere, in the depths of my mind, must be the memory of me and my family, just being a family. Just doing what Moms, and Dads, and their kids do.

Maybe I would have grown up a completely different person. Maybe I wouldn't be this sarcastic. Maybe I wouldn't be this impetuous. Maybe I would have been a little bit smarter than I seem to be . . .

I know one thing for sure though.

I wouldn't be in this Goddess forsaken cell in the caverns underneath Kakariko Village.

At least they left me my weapons.

Must be pretty confident.

Still not sure how I got here. After getting beat on by the dozen or so Sheikah I landed on, I must have blacked out, because when I woke up I was here, on this cold dirt floor and behind these bars. I'm starting to wonder if I didn't imagine Sheik, too. Why would he leave me in here?

Then again, you never know with Sheik.

Damn Sheikah and his goddess damned secrets.

I look up at the sound of the heavy iron door swinging inward.

Speak of the Devil. It's Sheik and a couple of other Sheikah. And he looks mad at me.

If I wasn't mad at him too, I might care more.

He stops in front of my cell and we glare at each other.

"You're supposed to be in the desert," he growls.

"You're supposed to be in Dark Link's clutches," I growl back. "Or better yet, dead. Were you planning on letting me and the others in on the little secret that you were alive at any point in time?"

"Watch your tone when speaking to a Sheikah," snaps one of the men behind him, taking a threatening step forward. "Show some respect." I meet his gaze evenly, despite my stomach flip-flopping at the thought of yet another beating. The first was bad enough.

"I'll show respect when he's shown himself worthy of it," I growl back.

"Let it go," Sheik says, raising a hand to stop the furious Sheikah. "You could beat him a million times and it would change nothing. Take off your gloves, Link."

"What?" I demand, staring at him. "Why?" He blows his blonde bangs out of his eyes impatiently.

"Look, do you want out of there, or not?" He demands. "Just take off your gloves." Narrowing my eyes at him I pull my gloves off one at a time. I absently scratch at the triforce mark on the back of my hand. The other Sheikah's eyes widen simultaneously.

"He _is_ a Child of Destiny!" The cranky one gasps. His partner nudges him and he quickly regains his composure.

"Draw your sword, Link," Sheik instructs. Giving him an odd look I pull my gloves back on and draw my sword. It comes out its sheath with its usual shimmering ring. The Sheikah blink at me. "See?" Sheik says, somewhat smugly. "The Master Sword. Just like I said. He's the Hero of Time, now open up his cage." The cranky one shifts uncomfortably.

"We should check with Detsu first," he says. Sheik grits his teeth and whirls around, wrapping his fist in the front of the other Sheikah's uniform.

"Don't bother me with your excuses!" He cries. "Do _you_ want to be held responsible for keeping the Hero of Time from doing his duties? How are you going to explain it when Ganondorf returns and takes over the world, all because you were too cowardly to make a simple decision on your own without having to run to your superiors? Dammit man! There isn't time for this!" He all but throws the other Sheikah at my cage. Looking stunned – for a Sheikah anyway – cranky guard hurriedly unlocks my stall and opens the door. I cross my arms and walk out of it.

"Come with me," Sheik says stiffly, turning on his heel and walking out the door without a further word. I look back at the other two Sheikah but they stare impassively back at me.

Well these people are just a barrel of fun, aren't they?

Shaking my head I turn around and follow closely on Sheik's heels. He leads me on a zigzag course through the darkness of the caverns underneath Kakariko, lit only dimly by torches.

Farore . . . I never even imagined something like this existed. Suddenly I understand how such a small village could be the Sheikah capital of the world . . . and why I've never seen a Sheikah here. I wonder how far these caverns go . . .

After what seems like forever, Sheik finally stops in front of a door and enters through it. I follow him in and walk past him. It's a little bedroom. There's a bed in the corner, a dresser along the wall, and a few other odd objects. I blink when I look at the little shelf in the other corner. That's the slingshot I gave to Sheik the first Solstice Eve I spent in Castletown . . . I can't believe he still has that.

Sheik shuts the door behind us.

Well . . . maybe slammed is a better word.

"What do you think you're DOING?" He cries. I turn around and avoid his question.

"Where's Zelda?" I say. "I need to talk to her."

"She's not here," he says quickly. I frown. He's lying.

"Sheik, I mean it, it's important," I say.

"She's busy," he says. "Look, she'll be back in a bit. What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Nabooru? Did you not listen to a word we said? Did you not learn _anything_ from what happened at Lon Lon?" I glare at him.

"Let me ask you a few questions, Sheik," I snap. "How is it you're here, and not rotting in a dungeon somewhere? Why didn't you let me know you were okay? Where's Zelda really? What happened to Impa? And what made you think, that after what happened at Lon Lon, I'd be willing to just sit in the desert digging sand out of my ears when I know for a fact that you guys are in trouble in Kakariko?" He and I glare at each other for a long moment and then finally make frustrated noises.

"Fine," Sheik hisses. "Quid pro quo. You ask one then I'll ask one."

"How did you escape from Dark Link?" I ask.

"I . . . didn't get free until after you got away. I was . . . injured. I must have passed out. When I woke up I headed for Kokiri Forest and the Kokiri told me where you'd all gone. I came back here because I could be of the most use here. What are you doing here?"

"I heard Nabooru talking to someone – Kaepora or something – about a distress call from Zelda. Something about Impa going missing and a traitor among the Sheikah." I lower my voice when Sheik frantically gestures for me to do so. "So I got on Epona and took off. I knew Nabooru wouldn't let me go without a fight, so I figured I'd avoid it by going off on my own."

"A friend of yours, Neesha, has gone missing. Is she with you?"

"Yes," I say. "You got to ask two, now I get to ask two."

"Fine," Sheik says, crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you let me know you were all right?" I demand. "Do you have any idea what the thought of Dark Link having you and Malon and the others has been doing to me?"

"I didn't let you know I was all right, because that would have led to more questions about what was going on here and then if you found out I knew you'd do exactly what you've already done and put yourself and everything else at risk by rushing down here. And yes, I know exactly what the thought of Dark Link having us has been doing to you, because the same thoughts run through my mind about if he ever got a hold of you." He pauses and I gesture for him to ask his question. He frowns at me suddenly. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes," I answer shortly. "Very angry. And this whole situation hasn't exactly helped matters any, either."

"Link . . ." Sheik starts, and I can already see what he's going to say. The same song and dance he's been handing me for years.

"Look, Sheik," I say, "it's one thing to be secretive and lie to me when it's not serious. When we're just kids, and we're just fooling around, and it's not important. But when you lie to me about things like . . . like . . . _me_, then we've got a problem! You knew about this whole Hero of Time thing, and you hid it from me. You knew about Dark Link, and you hid that from me too. You lie to me all the time –"

"I do not!" Sheik cries in protest.

"You do so!" I cry in reply. "You still are!"

"Prove it," Sheik says. My eyes narrow.

"Where's Zelda?" I demand.

"I told you, she's not . . ." His voice trails off.

"Case in point," I say.

"Link . . . I just . . . I can't explain it, all right? I can't tell you where she is. Can't you just accept that?" I consider for a minute accepting it. I'm used to accepting it. It's what I've always done in the past. But this time's different.

Empty an upset mind . . .

"No!" I cry furiously. "I can't! You lie to me, then when I call you on it, you say you can't tell me the truth, but then you won't tell me why. I'm tired of it, Sheik! There's too many secrets! You and the Sages and everyone! No one will be straight with me, no one will tell me anything, and you're all trying your damned hardest to keep me in the dark about everything! 'What he doesn't know won't get him killed.' That's what Nabooru said when Kaepora whoever was asking her if she was going to tell me that people I care about are in trouble. And I guess that was the whole point behind shoving me into the desert, wasn't it? To keep me safe. Safe and stupid."

"Link . . . " Sheik tries again but I interrupt him.

"You don't protect someone from poison by never telling them what the skull and crossbones mean, Sheik," I say in a voice that's dangerously quiet. "Either you people start being straight with me, or I'm going to drink that poison and never know what hit me."

"Link . . ." He tries once more, but I don't interrupt him this time . . . he just doesn't know how to finish.

"Let's start small," I say. "Where is Zelda?" An odd, wry look twists Sheik's face.

"Start small," he says, as though there's something ironic in that statement. He moves over and sits down on his bed, avoiding my gaze for a moment. He takes a deep breath then turns back to look at me.

"Link, I _am_ . . ."

"SHEIK!" The door bursts open and a young Sheikah, about my age, bursts into the room, panting heavily. He stares from me to Sheik and back again. "_This_ is the kid who's causing all the trouble?" He demands suddenly. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Nice to meet you too," I answer caustically. "Man, I'm really starting to love this Sheikah hospitality." The guy grins at me. And honest to Din grin . . . on a Sheikah. Will wonders never cease?

"Yeah I guess you haven't had that great a reception," he says. "My name's Hunter, and you're Link, and that's Sheik. Now we're all introduced." He turns back to Sheik. "They've caught another prisoner. A Gerudo, can you believe it?"

"Neesha!" I gasp.

"She says she knows you," Hunter says, looking at me, then turns back to Sheik. "Anyway, Detsu's taking her personally to the dungeon. He intends to lock her up with Link." Sheik blinks and some kind of realization suddenly widens his eyes.

"But Link's not there," he says.

"Exactly," Hunter says. "Sheik, this is serious. If Detsu finds out you went behind his back . . . Impa's favorite or not, he's gonna rip you apart."

"Woah, what's going on?" I cry.

"No time," Sheik gasps, getting to his feet and shoving me out the door, Hunter follows close on our heels. "We've got to get you back in your cell before Detsu realizes your gone. Hunter, does everyone else know the plan?"

"Yep," Hunter answers, running along beside us. "Everyone's in place. They're just waiting for your word."

"You're sure they're holding her there?" Sheik asks.

"Sheik, I swear," Hunter says. "I'd bet my life on it."

"You may yet," Sheik mutters gravely. Hunter's face is grim but he doesn't reply.

Oh man, am I missing something here . . .

"Is this one of those things that's going to make sense later, or am I just going to be left in the dark on this one too?" I ask.

"It'll make sense later," Sheik promises. "I'll fill you in after we deal with Detsu and Neesha."

We burst into the dungeon where I was being held. The cell still stands empty and open.

"Quick!" Hunter says, grabbing the cell door. I jump into the cell – hoping I'm not going to get double crossed somehow here – and drop back into the sitting position I'd been in earlier. Hunter shuts the door and locks it.

"They're coming!" Sheik hisses, peering out the door. "We can't get back out! They're in the hallway!"

"Hide!" I hiss back from my cell.

"Where?" Hunter demands. "There's nowhere!" We all look around desperately. He's right. There _isn't_ anywhere to hide.

The sound of footsteps can be heard from the hallway now.

Oh man . . . why did I have to lean up against Dampe's grave? Why couldn't I have just left well enough alone . . .

I gasp suddenly, causing both Sheik and Hunter to look at me.

Dampe!

Of course!

I shove my hand into my pouch and pull out my hookshot, tossing it to Sheik, who stares at it uselessly.

"Link, what . . ."

"I get it!" Hunter cries, snatching the hookshot and aiming it upwards. He pulls the trigger and it sinks to the roof with a _chink_. Hunter turns around. "Grab my neck," he hisses. We can hear voices now. Sheik wraps his arms around Hunter's neck and Hunter releases the catch, holding tight. The two sail up and dangle from the ceiling just as the door opens and Detsu walks in, followed by two other Sheikah, one of which has Neesha draped over his shoulder.

"Neesha!" I gasp, leaping to my feet and rushing over to the door of my cell. "What did you do to her?" Detsu raises his eyebrow at me.

"Why are you winded?" He demands. "What have you been doing?" I immediately try and regulate my breathing.

"Uh . . . laps," I say. "Around my cell. Keep in shape. What did you do to Neesha?" I repeat. Detsu makes a face.

"The Gerudo is a trespasser, like yourself. She claims she came looking for you. Jumped down the grave entrance. On the instructions of this." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small jar, with a tiny blue glowing fairy in it.

"Navi!" I gasp.

"Link!" She cries, beating on the glass with her hands. "This son of a –" Detsu shakes the bottle and Navi cries out as she's slammed off the sides of it.

"Leave her alone!" I cry furiously, staring in horror at Navi as she falls limply to the floor of the bottle.

"Get back from the door," Detsu sneers. I don't move. "Do it!" He says again, giving the bottle a shake just for good measure. I scowl darkly and step back to the back of the cell. The Sheikah with his arms free pulls out his keys and opens the cell, and the one carrying Neesha dumps her unceremoniously on the ground. They step out and shut the door and I immediately drop to my knees at Neesha's side.

"Neesha?" I say, shaking her gently, keeping one eye on Detsu and Navi. "Neesha? Are you all right?" Detsu sets Navi on the ground beside my cell, just out of my reach.

"Enjoy your stay, Link," he says coldly. "I'll be back soon to decide your fate." I meet his gaze and am startled by the hate I see there. It's a furious, personal hate. Like I've done something to him . . . Like I've done something awful to him . . .

But I've never met him before . . .

I don't get it . . .

He turns on his heel and storm out the door, his lackeys on his heel, slamming the door shut behind them.

A small stone falls on the ground. I blink at it.

"Uh-oh," I hear Hunter say. The next minute the chunk of roof the hookshot's embedded in comes loose in a shower of stones and Sheikah. Hunter and Sheik strike the ground hard and painfully disentangle themselves from each other.

"Sheik!" I say. "Navi . . ." He understands instantly and rushes over to the bottle as Hunter unlocks the door to my cell. He walks in and reaches into the pouch at his waist, pulling out a small bottle with a glowing pink fairy spirit in it. He leans down and opens it near Neesha. The pink light comes out and swirls around Neesha before disappearing with a faint giggle. Neesha groans and her eyes flutter open. She rolls over and squints at me.

"Link?" She asks, then gasps and jumps to her feet. "Oh no! Where's Navi!"

"Right here," Sheik says, holding out his hands. I reach out and gently take Navi from him, setting her in the palm of my left hand and poking her with a finger.

"Hey, Navi?" I say. "You alive?" She groans and sits up in my hand, making a vain attempt to get her hair out of her eyes.

"No," she grumbles. "I ache all over." I pull my hat off and set her on my head.

"You'll be fine in a while," I say. "Fairies heal fast." I pull my hat back on.

"Where are we?" Neesha demands. I look to the two Sheikah, raising an eyebrow, my own questions obvious in my eyes. They exchange a glance.

"Come on," Sheik says. "We'll explain everything." Hunter peers out the door carefully then nods.

"Coast is clear," he says. We head out the door at a brisk jog and Sheik starts talking.

"Detsu's a double agent," he says as we run. "Has been ever since before you changed history. Ganondorf got his claws into him over twenty years ago."

"So why is he still breathing?" I ask. "If you freak out this much over an innocent trespasser, I'd love to see how you deal with a traitor . . ."

"Because we couldn't prove it until after you'd been sealed away in the Sacred Realm," Sheik explains. "And he was dealt with accordingly. Nothing but death is harsh enough for a traitor. But the problem is, when you changed history . . ."

"Detsu came back," I fill in the gap. Sheik nods.

"Exactly," he says. "Impa didn't want to move against him. She wouldn't accept the idea that a Sheikah could actually betray us without Ganondorf's influence." Sheik's tone suggested he strongly disagreed. "But Detsu's been rotten since before any of us were born. He was in league with Ganondorf during the Great War. I know he was."

"We just can't prove it," Hunter adds. "He covered his tracks too well. There was one man, Brayden, who might have been able to do it . . . but . . ."

"He and his family disappeared under mysterious circumstances," Sheik says. "I bet you any money Detsu killed them all."

"We can't prove that either," Hunter said.

"Sounds like you're making a lot of assumptions without proof," Neesha says.

"We don't have proof, but we have are not assumptions," Sheik assured her.

"What does Impa have to do with any of this?" I ask.

"Well," Hunter says, "not only is Impa a Sage, but she's also leader of the Sheikah. At least until she disappeared. You get three guesses as to who took over for her after she disappeared."

"Detsu," I say, then blink. "Hey, you know about the Sages?"

"Sure!" Hunter says. "Everyone does. Sheikah don't keep secrets." I choke. "From each other," Hunter adds hastily. "It's just with everyone else that we keep secrets."

"Right," I say dryly. "I know that much."

"Anyway, Hunter thinks he's found out where Detsu's keeping Impa," Sheik says. "We've gathered up the few Sheikah we're sure we can trust and are going to try and break her out tonight. And, if one of us happens to get a shot at Detsu . . ."

"You'll take him out," I finish.

"Right," Hunter says. "You, however, were not part of the original plan."

"Which brings us to a problem," Sheik says. "You can't risk . . ."

"Finish that sentence Sheik, and I'll finish you," I say darkly. "I'm not a pawn in some game of Chess, and if you keep trying to shove me back into the box I'm going to dismantle you piece by secretive piece." Sheik is silent.

"I can't give you permission to fight with us," he says.

"I'm not, nor have I ever, needed anyone's permission to do anything, least of all yours," I reply.

"Well," Hunter says brightly, "I, for one, would be glad to have the Hero of Time on our side. Even if he does dress funny."

"This from the guy wearing a blue and white body suit," I reply glibly.

"Hardy, har, har," Hunter says. "This guy's a real riot, Sheik. Where'd you dig him up, anyway?"

"He just kind of fell out of the sky," Sheik says, shooting me a grin.

"Hey I though Sheikah weren't supposed to smile ever," I say.

"That's when we're up in the real world," Hunter says. "Down here we can be ourselves." I gasp mockingly.

"You mean Sheikah's have personalities?" I say. "That's amazing! Hey Neesha, do Gerudo's have personalities too, or are you guys just always your usual, single minded selves?" I think if she had something handy she'd throw it at me.

Too bad we're running too fast for that.

Hey wait a minute . . . what am I hearing?

"What's that?" Hunter asks a second later. We all skid to a stop and listen.

Sounds like . . . screaming . . . and metal on metal . . .

"Someone's fighting," Neesha says.

"A lot of someones," Hunter adds. The four of us exchange a look and immediately take off at a pace three times what we were previously doing. As we round the next corner we again skid to a stop and stare with wide eyes.

Moblins.

There are Moblins in the Sheikah's secret caverns.

"Let me guess," I say thickly. "Those Sheikah fighting down there are the ones loyal to you?"

"And those Moblins down there are the ones loyal to me," hisses a voice from behind us. As one we gasp and whirl around as Detsu separates himself from the shadows around him. He grins maliciously at us, glaring at Sheik.

"Oh come on," he says at the stunned looks on our faces. "You didn't actually think your pathetic little plan would work, did you?" He asks. "Honestly. The things children think . . ."

"Where's Impa?" Sheik demands furiously, clutching his saber in a white-knuckled grip.

"Gone," Detsu says. "Awaiting my Master's return. Along with that other, irritating, Gerudo woman. The Sage of Spirit."

"What have you done with Nabooru?" Neesha cries, shifting her stance ever so subtly. Now why does that stance look so familiar?

"She was foolish enough to intrude upon the Sheikah's realm," Detsu answered. "And now she also awaits death in Ganondorf's dungeons."

That's an attack stance . . .

Neesha screams a battle cry and throws herself at Detsu, sword extended. Detsu has his sword out in a flash, but not fast enough to completely avoid Neesha's attack. Her blade slides across his arm. He glares at her, surprised by the suddenness and ferocity of her attack, but it doesn't faze him further than that. He blocks her sword twice with his. She raises her sword to attack again, but he slams his foot into her stomach and she stumbles back against the wall. He follows up by driving his sword through her stomach.

Her eyes go wide.

_"Well it's true," I snap. " Dying is not honourable. Dying is not something to be proud of. And honour and pride are not worth dying for."_

_"Then what is?" Demands a sharp voice to my left. I turn and meet Neesha's gaze evenly._

_"Life is," I reply, without even having to think about it. "Life is worth dying for. Whether it be yours or someone else's, life is the only thing worth dying for."_

A haze of red suddenly clouds my vision.

She can't be dead . . .

The Master Sword sings as I rip it out of its sheath and leap at Detsu.

She just can't be . . .

He smirks at me, confident in his ability to do to me what he did to Neesha. But I'm no little Gerudo girl.

For this single, solitary moment . . .

I am the Hero of Time.

The Master Sword flashes with a blue light and slices through his blade like a Zora through water. I don't stop, following up my attack and taking advantage of his surprise by driving my sword through his arm. The same one that Neesha hit. He cries out and throws himself backwards, dislodging my blade and clutching his arm.

The knowledge . . . the power that I felt a moment ago fades . . .

The Master Sword grows dim.

But the rage remains.

"This isn't over, children," Detsu snarls, running towards the battle. I start after him, but Sheik catches my arm.

"Link don't," he says. I shrug out of his grip and ignore him, keeping Detsu in my sight. He's heading for a fork in the caverns. He runs down the right passage.

I follow him.

"LINK!" Hunter shouts. "YOU CAN'T GO IN –" My hat, and Navi inside it, fly off of my head for no apparent reason, as though coming up against some unseen barrier, but I pass right through it. Hunter's voice dies off and he doesn't finish his sentence.

If I stop now, I'll lose Detsu . . .

I can't afford that . . .

Not now . . .

I run alone, into the darkness . . .


	13. A Brief Interlude and Chapter 13

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**A Brief Interlude**

"LINK! YOU CAN'T GO IN–" Hunter's voice died off as Link hit the barrier and passed through it without so much as hesitating. Navi was throwing herself furiously at the barrier, unable to get past it. Link's hat lay forgotten on the ground. "I don't believe it," he gasped, staring at the spot where Link had disappeared in disbelief. "Impossible!"

"What is it?" Sheik asked from his spot beside Neesha's bleeding form. "What happened?"

"He went in," Hunter said. "He passed through the barrier! Sheik! Do you know what this means?" Sheik stared at him in surprise.

"He passed through?" He demanded. "He . . . he wasn't stopped . . ." His eyes widen suddenly in horror. "Hunter! Detsu will tear him apart! I'm going after him!"

"You can't," Hunter said, quickly stepping in front of Sheik. "You can't get through the barrier." Sheik glared at him for a moment, then sagged in defeat. Hunter studied him for a moment, a look of resignation on his face.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" He asked. Sheik avoided his gaze and nodded. There were no secrets between Sheikah. "And he doesn't have a problem with your cross-dressing habits?" Sheik gave a bitter laugh but no answer. Hunter ran a hand through his dark hair and looked at the spot where Link had disappeared. His face hardened in determination.

"You owe me for this, Sheik," he said, then broke into a run, dodging fighting Moblins and Sheikah, making a beeline for the fork in the caverns.

"HUNTER!" Sheik cried. "WAIT! DON'T!" But Hunter couldn't hear him – he had already scooped Link's hat up in one hand and had lunged past Navi. He disappeared into the darkness.

Neesha groaned softly, her breath rattling in her lungs.

Sheik turned his attention to the one person he _could_ help . . .

xxx

**Chapter 13**

This is impossible.

Where's the damn door?

Detsu can't have just disappeared through thin air.

I stand in a large circular room, with apparently only one exit – the narrow corridor I came in through. There's no way Detsu could have made it out past me. In a complete circle around the wall stand 7 huge, lifelike statues, each of a different Sheikah. I peer around the room in frustration as the statues stand silently, offering no help in my plight.

I _know_ Detsu ran in here.

There was no where else for him to go.

No other way for him to get out.

So where is he?

"Detsu!" I shout, gripping my sword tightly. "You coward! Show yourself!" There is no answer, save the steady, silent stares of the statues. I glare at the one in front of me. "This is your fault somehow, isn't it?" I demand. "Where did he go?"

And so help me Din, the thing turns its head and looks at me.

My eyes widen and I take several steps backwards as the rest of the statues follow suite. There's a rumbling sound and the wall behind the statues begins to slowly spin, starting to close off the door out of here. I think I may hear someone shouting at me from back there, but whatever it is it's drowned out as the first statue opens its mouth and speaks over the rumbling.

"_Ook__ toln reimos, Dweio Kar_?" It asks me. "_Nist__ deferti teln quisros._"

Those words sound so familiar . . .

I blink at it . . .

_I blink curiously up at the person. It looks different, somehow, than the other people I know . . . I think it's made out of something different. Not skin, like me . . . it looks down at me and suddenly I hear a very loud rumbling sound. I blink again – in fear this time – and take an unsteady step backwards._

_ "LINK!" I hear someone shout behind me. "LINK NO!"_

_ I fall over, unable to move as the thing speaks to me._

_"_Ook toln reimos, Dweio Kar_?"__ It asks me. "Nist deferti teln quisros."_

_ "_Mel nest ara cen Dweio Kar!_" Someone behind me says very loudly. Strong hands grab me by the waist and pull me into a tight hug. He presses my face into his shoulder. I don't mind. I don't like that thing talking to me. I don't like this rumbling._

_ "I wanna go home," I sniffle._

_ "It's okay, Link, shhh, it's all right," he says, stroking my hair gently. "_Mel nest ara cen Dweio Kar!_" He repeats. "_Mel polach ciar dafili mas quisros._" The rumbling continues for a moment and I can't tell if it's me, him, or the room that's trembling. Still holding me tightly, he walks out of the room as the rumbling stops. I wonder if maybe he forgot that I can walk now ( kind of) but I don't think I should remind him right now. He looks like he wants to yell at something. I betcha it's going to be me . . . _

_ We step out of the dark hallway and back into the light._

_ "Link! Oh Link!" Cries a voice in front of us. I turn my head and look at her, offering her my best I-Didn't-Do-It smile and reaching out with one arm. She takes me from him and hugs me even tighter than he did. Too tight. I'm breathing kinda funny . . . "Oh thank the Goddess," she whispers, kissing my head._

_ "That was close," he says in a funny voice. My smile goes away. I'm in trouble. I gather up my courage and peek at him from her arms. "Link . . . I've told you a thousand times . . . that place is dangerous!" He says. I blink. He's not shouting . . . and he doesn't sound angry . . . he sounds . . . kind of scared. His face is all white. "I . . . you could have been . . . if they'd let you in . . . what could have possibly possessed you to . . ."_

_ "Detsu said!" I blurt out before he stops being scared and starts getting angry. He freezes and stares at me. "Detsu said to," I say in a rush. "He . . . he told me . . . he said I could. He said . . . said you'd be proo . . . praid . . . uh . . ."_

_ "Proud?" He asks in an angry voice. But somehow I get the feeling I'm not the one in trouble._

_ "Yep, that one. He said you'd be that if I went in there . . . he told me you weren't proud of me, and that was a bad thing. He said if I wanted you to be proud of me I had to go in there . . ." His hands are clenched in fists at his sides and his teeth are locked tight together. I shrink back into her arms. "I'm sorry . . ." She nudges him with her foot and the anger leaves him – from everywhere but his eyes._

_ "Oh Link," he says, taking me again and looking at me seriously. "Detsu lied to you. I _am_ proud of you. I'm _always_ proud of you. I will always _be_ proud of you. Nothing can change that. Ever. But you have to promise me . . . promise me you'll never go into that place again." I nod. "Say it, Link," he says sternly. "No tricks on this one. I mean it."_

_ "I promise," I whisper, burying my face in his neck. I don't _want_ to go in there again anyway. I think I'm going to have nightmares . . . maybe I should sleep with them tonight._

_ "Hey," he says after a moment. "Do you want to go visit Hunter? Bruiser says he's been asking when you're going to come to play with him next . . ."_

_ "Really?" I ask brightly. "You mean it!"_

_ "Sure!" He says, looking up at her. "You can stay there while your mother and I . . . take care of some things . . ."_

"Link! Hey Link! Snap out of it!" Someone waves a hand in front of my face and I blink, torn away from the memory with a gasp. I stagger slightly and someone puts a steadying hand on my shoulder. That was . . . that was . . .

"Hey are you all right?" The someone – Hunter I realize – asks. I swallow thickly and look back up at the statue. That wasn't a flashback . . . that wasn't like what usually happens when something triggers one of those visions . . . of before I changed time . . . that was . . . it was . . .

"A memory," I whisper. "A genuine memory . . ."

"What? Link . . . get a hold of yourself, man!" Hunter says, staring at me in confusion. I blink at him and then look around the room, the memory clear in my mind.

"I'm not supposed to be here," I say.

"Master of the understatement as well as of Time," Hunter says wryly. "Do you even know where here is?"

"Sheikah Caverns?" I offer.

"Hmph, you're funny," he says. "Really you are." He takes his hand from my shoulder. "This is the _Quisrol_, the Room of Passage. Through there," he points at the new door left by the spinning wall, "is the _Quisros_. The Rite of Passage." He looks at me seriously. "Link, who are your parents?" I blink at him in surprise.

"I . . . I don't know," I say. "They both died . . . when I was very young. I don't . . . remember them that well." Normally I would have said 'at all' but lately . . . "Why?" Hunter gives me an odd look.

"Because only a Blood Sheikah could have entered here," he says.

"Blood Sheikah?" I ask.

"There are two kinds of Sheikah," he answers. "Blood Sheikah – Sheikah born of Sheikah – and Chosen Sheikah – those called by destiny to join us. Impa and Sheik, for example, are both Chosen Sheikah, though I suspect there may have been some playing around on Sheik's part. But anyway, neither Impa nor Sheik would be able to get in here. They wouldn't have gotten across the barrier." He holds out his hand and in it he's got my hat. I take it from him and pull it on with a frown.

"So you're saying what, exactly?" I ask.

"I'm saying, Link, that at least one of your parents had to have been a Blood Sheikah. It's the only way you could have gotten in here."

"I . . . but that's . . ."

"Impossible," Hunter confirms. "All Blood Sheikah are present and accounted for. And it's not as though we lose track of each other . . ."

"But then . . . how did I . . .?"

"I don't know," Hunter says. "But you're here. And so am I. And we're doing this all wrong but we've no choice now. We have to go through with it." He points at the door.

"No wait!" I say. "Isn't there something we can say? To make it go back? Uh . . ." I concentrate on the memory, which is once again fading back into my mind. "Mel nerst . . . uh . . . mel nost . . . um . . ."

"_Mel nest ara cen Dweio Kar. __Mel polach ciar dafili mas Quisros?_" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds right," I say.

"I am not a Blood Child. I have already fulfilled my Right of Passage," Hunter translates. "That's what Detsu would have said to skip this part. It won't work for us, though. Because we are _Dweio__ Kar_ – Blood Child. And we haven't completed our _Quisros_ yet. You're not supposed to do the Rite of Passage until you're eighteen. And you're supposed to do it alone. We're neither of those."

"When's your birthday?" I ask.

"A month from now," he says. "And yours?"

"Month and a half," I answer. "Think we're close enough?"

"Guess we'll find out," he replies. "Hey, how did you know about that? To say _mel__ nest ara cen Dweio Kar_?" I shrug uncomfortably.

"I just . . . when I walked in here . . . I've been here before, somehow. And I remembered . . . someone saying that, to get me out."

"One of your parents?" Hunter asks. I shrug as we move through the door and into the narrow corridor beyond.

"I don't know," I say. "So what does this Rite of Passage thing involve anyway?" I ask, changing the subject. Hunter shrugs.

"I don't know," he says. "I didn't bother getting prepared for it because I figured I had a whole month left before I had to take it."

"A whole month for a test that could potentially kill you and you haven't started preparing for it yet?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, knowing in his shoes I'd have done the exact same thing.

"Well . . . I got distracted," he says.

"By what?" I ask. Hunter pulls distractedly at his collar and avoids my gaze.

"My Dad is stationed in Hyrule Castletown," he says. "He didn't get out when the Moblins attacked."

"Damn," I say. "I'm sorry. I've got a few friends stuck there too. I don't blame you for getting distracted."

"Yeah?" Hunter asks. "Like who?"

"Well," I say, "my girlfriend, Malon, and her family, for starters." It still feels odd to say girlfriend. I wonder if I'll ever get used to that. Hunter blinks at that, looking surprised.

"Your girlfriend?" He asks. I nod.

"And the Sages of course. And, the guy I live with." I scratch my head. "That doesn't really describe who he is to me. He took me in after I left Kokiri Forest and gave me a job at his archery shop. I . . . he's one of . . ." I pause at the look on Hunter's face. "What?"

"Archery shop?" He asks in an odd voice.

"Yeah," I say. "He owns the Castletown Archery Shop."

"What's his name?" Hunter asks.

"Bruiser," I answer. "Why? Do you know him?" Hunter laughs.

"Know him?" He asks. "I know him better than you do I bet." He grins at me. "He's my dad." I stop in mid-step and gape at Hunter.

"Woah!" I cry. "Back up! Bruiser has a kid?" Hunter raises an eyebrow.

"Nope," he says. "I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"Ha," I say. "you're pretty funny yourself sometimes. But, if you're Bruiser's kid . . . then . . . that makes Bruiser . . . a Sheikah?" Hunter nods, amused at my grasp of what to him is obvious. My mind reels.

"Hard to believe, eh?" He asks. "I grant you this much, he doesn't look like most Blood Sheikah, but that doesn't change the fact that he is one. He just . . . marches to the beat of his own drum."

"Ha!" I say. "Bruiser makes his own drum." We share a smile, this unexpected connection upping our relationship from friend-of-a-friend to something one step up on the like-scale. We both turn and frown as the hallway ends in another circular room – much, _much_ larger than the first. The walls and floor are covered in white stone, not unlike that of the Temple of Time, and intricate pillars are set into the wall, stretching up into the roof, which extends well beyond our line of sight.

And the most interesting thing about the room?

There's nothing in it except a chest high basin – kinda like the birdbaths I've seen in Kakariko. Only this one seems to extend right out of the floor. It's made out of the same white material as the rest of the room, and there's no seam indicating where it stops and the floor begins. A gleaming gold triforce glitters on its side. The Master's Sword flashes brightly for a split second and grows warm in my hand. Hunter and I both stare down at it in surprise.

"It must be a pedestal," I whisper, staring at the basin. "But it doesn't look like the one at my temple. Is this the test?" I look at Hunter who shrugs.

"It must be," he says. "There's no where else to go." Exchanging an apprehensive look we approach the basin together. "Hey wait," he says. "Dad told me about this . . . it's . . . we're supposed to look into it I think . . . It will . . . uh . . . dammit! I don't remember!"

"Well," I say, stepping up to it. "Only one way to find out, right?"

"Link, wait!" Hunter cries, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back. He frowns. "I don't know if you should."

"What? Why not?" I ask, confused.

"Well . . . if it really _is_ a Pedestal of Time, then . . . it's going to react differently to you than it would for other Sheikah. I mean . . . I can do whatever I want to the Pedestal of Time at the Temple of Time, and it's not going to make an inch of difference, but you touch it and boom! So there's no way to tell how this one's going to react to you." He takes a hesitant step up towards it. "So . . . maybe I should go first. Maybe that will be enough to get us out of here. If one of us completes the test."

"But . . . you're not eighteen," I say. "And you're definitely not alone. How do you know it's not going to freak out on you?" He glares at me impatiently.

"It's safer for me to try it first," he says. "Besides, I'm less important in the –"

"Don't start," I say, my expression growing dark. "I don't care who I am, there's no such thing as 'more important.' Not when we're talking about life and death."

"Look, do you want to find Detsu or not?" Hunter demands.

"No need to find me boys," says a cold voice from behind us. My grip tightens on my sword as we turn around slowly. Detsu grins maniacally at us. His right arm is soaked in blood, but he's got some cloth tied tightly around the wound I gave him. His eyes narrow. "I've found you." I struggle to keep my panic from showing on my face, fanning the rage inside of me to bolster my courage. I glare at him.

"Gee," I say, glancing at his arm, "that looks painful. Don't think you'll be able to use a sword again for a while."

"Oh," says Detsu, his face twisting with pain and fury, "I don't need a sword to take care of you two." Black lightning suddenly sparks into existence around him, leaping and cracking all over his body. "Not with the gifts Lord Ganondorf has given me . . ."

"I _knew_ it!" Hunter cries. "You _are_ a traitor! You rat! You've delved into the Black Arts!" Detsu laughs and raises his good hand, the lightning jumps towards his palm, coalescing into a ball of energy. Hunter takes a step back. "That can't be good . . ."

_Several jagged spikes leap up from the ground behind me, barring my exit from the creepy room. The paintings on the wall all jeer down at me, mocking. Navi stares at the spikes with a flat expression on her face._

_ "That can't be good," she says._

_ "Well aren't you the master of the obvious today," I snap crankily. "'Oh look, Link! It's a big old building in the middle of Saria's secret spot! I think it's the __Forest__Temple__!' 'Oh look, Link! It's one of the Poe sisters! I think you're going to get hurt!' 'Oh look, Link! Big jagged spikes have barred our only exit from this nasty room! That can't be good!' Thanks for the play by play, Navi! Really. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."_

_ "Well you're certainly in a bad mood," she says huffily._

_ "'Oh look, Link! You're snapping and glaring! You must be in a bad mood!'" I turn back around and am fully intent upon continuing my tirade but my breath dies in my throat when I catch sight of what's floating in the air in front of me. Ganondorf . . . on a horse . . . wearing a mask . . ._

_ Life has just not been fun since I woke up an adult._

_ I think I'm going to cry now . . ._

_ "Oh look, Link," Navi says caustically. "It's Ganondorf. I think we're in trouble . . ."_

_ "Navi!" I cry, taking a step back as I stare at Ganondorf and draw my sword. "This is serious!"_

_ "Oh relax," she cries. "It's not really Ganondorf. It's a phantom, probably created by Ganondorf. No biggie. You've dealt with tougher."_

_ "Like what?" I cry as Phantom Ganondorf holds out his hand towards me and black lightning swirls around his arm, coalescing in his hand._

_ "Uh . . ." Navi says. The ball of lightning streaks from his hand towards me. All I can do is raise my sword, close my eyes, and wait to die . . ._

_ But yet again, I am somehow saved . . . _

_ The lightning strikes the sword, and flies back at Phantom Ganondorf and his horse. Both are sent sailing backwards into one of the paintings._

_ Literally . . . _

I come out of the flashback with a gasp, just as Detsu sends the lightning ball sailing towards us.

"Hunter, watch out!" I cry, leaping in front of him and shifting my grip on my sword. I swing the sword hard, praying my aim is true, and strike the lightning square on. It flies backwards.

"No!" Detsu cries as the ball strikes him in the chest and sends him flying back to crash into the wall.

"Nice," Hunter says appreciatively.

"We're not done yet," I say tensely as Detsu slowly and painfully picks himself back up.

"Stubborn children," he hisses at us, the lightning sparking again around him. He just doesn't learn does he? "You don't know what you're dealing with." I take three steps forward and raise the Master Sword.

"You want to try again feel free," I hiss. "The longer you suffer the better."

"Still angry about that Gerudo brat?" Detsu hisses at me, making my temper flare even further. "She's not all I've taken from you, you know. Or even you Hunter." Hunter freezes in his attempt to move around to the side, hoping to flank Detsu.

"What are you talking about, old man?" He demands, narrowing his eyes. Detsu laughs.

"Of course you wouldn't know," he says. "Not after I stole the memory of them. But you Link . . . I didn't steal your memory . . . I couldn't. Do you remember? Do you remember what I did to them?" My eyes narrow at him. Something tickle's my mind . . . at the back of my brain.

"To who?" I demand. "What you did to who?" He turns his gaze back to Hunter.

"Your father remembers," he says, the lightning still crackling around him. "He was too close to them . . . like Link . . . I couldn't steal all of his memory. I couldn't take his memory of Brayden from him. But I did take the memory of Brayden's wife and brat." The lightning cracks loudly and he holds out both his hands.

"And now I shall rid the world of more than just the memory!" Black lightning flies towards Hunter. I gasp and start towards him, but the distraction costs me and a second bolt flies towards me. I don't get the Master Sword up in time. Hunter flies back into the wall. I fall back against the pedestal. My sword hand lands in the clear water.

The world turns to blue around me, as Hunter, Detsu, and the Sheikah Caverns disappear . . .


	14. Chapter 14

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 14**

The world turns to blue around me as Hunter, Detsu, and the Sheikah Caverns disappear . . .

Time suddenly seems to lose its sense of any kind of linearity, or any kind of system at all. It whirls and eddies wildly . . . around me, through me . . . everywhere at once . . . moving too fast for me to catch a glimpse of anything except this eternal, endless blue . . . I close my eyes and grip the Master Sword so tightly that I'm painfully aware of each ridge in the hilt – even through my gloves. The sword rings vibrantly in my ears and I focus on it, trying to find something steady in the shifting world of blue I've entered.

"STOP!" I shout.

Time slams back into linear form with the force of lightning against a mountain face.

I lurch forward and fall down, breathing heavily.

As I slowly and painfully recover my wits, it starts to become obvious to me that I'm no longer in the Sheikah Caverns. First of all, I'm lying face down on grass. There was no grass in the Sheikah Caverns. Secondly, although it's dark out, it's the blue darkness of night, not the black darkness of places without a sky. I suddenly become aware of the ringing sound of metal on metal. My eyes widen suddenly.

Hunter!

Detsu!

I Push myself hurriedly to my knees and cast a frantic glance around – hoping against hope that Hunter somehow managed to follow me . . .

I'm on a grassy hill, somewhere in Hyrule Field I guess. Down below me I can make out three people . . . two Sheikah men, and a woman with flaming red hair – probably a Gerudo – fighting furiously with each other in the night air.

That's not really what bothers me, however.

What bothers me is the line of Moblins behind one of the Sheikah men – grunting and cheering in their guttural voices. The Gerudo woman launches herself at the Moblin closest to her as the two Sheikah continue their fight.

This doesn't look like basic training . . .

This looks like life or death . . .

The wind carries the sound of frightened crying to me and I blink, redirecting my attention towards the small stone fence, just to the right of the fighting. From my vantage point I can see a little kid there, looking afraid, and confused, and angry all at the same time. Something in his expression draws me to him.

He looks like I've found myself feeling lately.

The kid's eyes widen suddenly as two Stalchild's suddenly erupt from the ground around him, immediately joined by a full-grown Stalfos separating itself from the shadows. He presses himself back against the wall and stares from one to the other and back again as they advance.

The kid probably can't, but I can see the lethal intent in their steps . . .

They're going to kill him . . .

For love of Nayru, he's just a kid!

I throw myself to my feet and into a dead run down the hill. One of the Moblins fighting sees me and raises a pudgy finger to alert his buddies, but the Gerudo's blade suddenly finds it's way through his rusted armor and he doesn't get much farther than raising his pudgy finger.

The Stalfos raises his sword to strike the kid and the Stalchilds lunge at him. I slam the Master Sword back into its sheath and dive towards him. My arms wrap around the kid's waist an instant before the Stalchilds and Stalfos's claws and sword do. Something sharp grazes my back and I can feel a thin trickle of blood. The kid instinctively wraps his arms around my neck and clings to me – his logic is probably simple. I have skin. Those things do not. I'm his best bet.

I hit the ground at a roll and spring back up to my feet, clutching the kid in my arms. I whirl around and quickly take stock of my situation, ignoring the sting from my back.

The Stalfos and Stalchilds are quickly advancing on me – looking about as angry as their muscleless faces will allow. I can't put the kid down. There's no way I'll be able to keep all three of those things away from him. One of them's bound to break free of me.

"Hey kid, do you know how to piggy-back ride?" I ask. He looks up at me, wide blue eyes afraid, but willing, and he nods. "Good. Hold on tight to me." I shift him around so he can wrap his legs as far around me as they'll go and wraps his arms around my neck, gripping me tightly. I pull the Master Sword back out of its sheath and glare at the Stalfos, leaping at it first. He's the biggest danger. The Stalchilds are strong, but they're not bright.

It raises its sword and blocks my slash. The Stalchild close ranks around me, forming a circle. I raise my sword again and stab at the Stalfos with it. It blocks. I turn around and lash out with my foot, connecting solidly with the chin of one of the Stalchilds. It's head flies off and disappears when it hits the ground and its body begins swiping blindly. I give it a shove towards its partner and then turn back to deal with the Stalfos, bringing my sword up just in time to block its.

The kid on my back hasn't made so much as a peep.

For someone so small he's pretty brave . . .

The Stalfos' blade slides across my shoulder, bringing a hiss of pain from my lips, but I don't bother trying to avoid it. I bring my blade up and then down again, slicing through the Stalfos from the shoulder down to his side. It lets loose an unearthly scream and dissolves into dust. I clutch my shoulder and gasp for breath. Behind me the Stalchilds – both headless now – finish each other off.

"Dad!" The kid suddenly cries in fright, his grip tightening on my tunic. I follow his gaze, trying to see the source of his sudden fear. The Gerudo woman looks up at the cry, distracted.

"Link!" She cries, but her distraction costs her. The last of the Moblins she'd been fighting suddenly wraps its arms around her and lifts her off her feet. She gives a furious scream. I shake my head in confusion.

How does she know who I am?

"Mom!" The kid cries. "Dad!"

All right, so the Gerudo's his Mom . . . now where's his Dad?

I turn my attention towards the battling Sheikah, wondering how I'm going to be able to tell which one is this kid's dad (and what, exactly, I plan to do with that information . . .), but the answer is painfully obvious.

There's no mistaking one of the fighters.

It's Detsu.

A younger Detsu . . . but Detsu nonetheless.

Well I know who's side I'm on now!

And I can be pretty certain I'm in the past . . .

Guess Hunter was right, after all. The pedestal did react to me differently . . .

But that doesn't matter right now . . . what matters is that someone down there is fighting Detsu . . . and they look like they could use my help. But first I've got to put the kid down. I reach for his right hand with my own but freeze, unable to do anything but gape at the mark on the back of his hand.

A tiny, gold Triforce gleams up at me.

My eyes widen and I rip the glove off my right hand, staring at my own Triforce mark . . . the one Zelda said identifies me as a Child of Destiny – a carrier of a Triforce piece. But . . . there are only three Triforce pieces . . . and Zelda, Ganondorf, and I have them all . . .

Unless . . .

But it couldn't be . . .

Just because I'm in the past doesn't mean that he's . . .

But if he is . . .

Then that means . . .

Detsu knocks the other Sheikah down, a triumphant grin on his face as he dives at him with his sword . . .

"Dad!" The little boy screams. My eyes widen.

"NO!" We both cry, reaching out simultaneously, as though the gesture will somehow stop Detsu.

A shimmering sound fills my head, and my hand suddenly burns fiercely. Golden light erupts from the twin Triforce marks and floods the clearing, enveloping me, the kid, the Gerudo, and the unknown Sheikah. The last thing I hear before darkness rushes over me is Detsu's frustrated scream . . .

I lose consciousness with a smile on my face . . .

xxx

I open my eyes with a groan and raise my hand to my head – which is pounding furiously with pain. Reminds me of the morning after Sheik and I snuck into Bruiser's liquor cabinet a couple years ago . . .

"You're awake," says a tense voice from somewhere close to me. I try and push myself into a sitting position, but a strong hand on my shoulder pushes me back down. I blink blearily and try to focus on the owner of the hand. It's the Sheikah . . . the one who was fighting Detsu . . .

Maybe it's just wishful thinking, or maybe I'm just not coherent yet, but if I look at him from the right angle . . . he looks like me . . .

"What . . . happened?" I ask, slowly trying to take in more of my surroundings. We're in a small cave. There's a tiny fire burning close to where I'm laying, illuminating the sleeping form of the Gerudo woman, the small boy clutched tightly in her arms.

"Well," says the man, "if what Link tells me is true, you fell out of the sky in a blue light . . . and then you saved him." He turns to look at me. "Saved us all." I look at his eyes. They're a deep green color . . . kind of reminds me of the ancient parts of the Lost Woods . . . that kind of green . . . I like his eyes . . . they make me feel . . . safe . . . He's studying me closely, measuring me with his eyes. "What's your name?"

"L – Hunter," I say. He smiles slowly at me.

"I have a nephew named Hunter," he says. "He's a good kid." He reaches for a stick and stirs the fire a bit. "But he knows enough not to lie to me . . ." I force myself not to react to his words, hoping I look cool, calm and collected . . .

Why do I get the feeling I'm failing miserably?

The man's eyes flick briefly down to my hand, taking in the gold triforce mark.

"Do you know the legend of the Triforce?" He asks me.

"I know a few legends," I reply cautiously. "The Triforce is in a lot of them . . ."

"Do you know what happens if someone who's heart isn't in balance tries to take the Triforce and use it?"

"It separates into its three pieces," I answer, watching him warily, wondering at his point.

"Right," he answers. "Do you know who Ganondorf is?" The look on my face is all the answer he needs. "Ganondorf tried to take the Triforce . . . and it separated. Because of his obsession with power, that was the piece of the Triforce he got to keep. The other two, Wisdom and Courage, fled, and found themselves new protectors. The Triforce of Wisdom, recently chose the tiny Princess of Hyrule as its protector." He grows silent for a moment. I hesitate, almost afraid to ask . . .

"And the Triforce of Courage?" I ask. He looks up, watching the Gerudo and the kid.

"The Triforce of Courage chose my son, Link," the man says. He turns to look back at me, his eyes suddenly penetrating . . . "There are a few conclusions to be drawn from your arrival. The blue light that Link told me about . . . there is a legend among my people about the Hero of Time . . . someone who can control the Pedestals of Time and use them to travel the Flow of Time – the legends usually associate him with a blue light. Therefore, I am going to assume you are from the future. The Triforce mark, on your hand, however, concerns me. It _has_ to be the Triforce of Courage. The way you fought . . . you were brave, but stupid. But in order for you to have the Triforce of Courage . . . it means that at some point between now and your time, my son died . . . or . . . it means that you _are_ my son." He looks back at me.

"What is your name?" He asks again.

My mind is so jumbled and twisted and confused right now . . .

My back stings . . . and my head hurts . . .

I can't even react to what's happening . . .

All I can do, is tell him the truth . . .

"Link," I say quietly. "My name is Link." He looks back at the fire and his face is hidden from my view.

"Link . . . " He whispers.

"Your name . . ." I say.

"Brayden," he answers. "You should sleep, Link. Morning is in a few hours. We'll have to get moving again . . ."

And as much as I burn to ask the questions my jumbled mind can hardly form, I haven't got the strength.

Within a few moments I'm asleep again . . .

xxx

_I'm trembling._

_Because of the cold?__ Because of the pain? Because of the fear?_

_I don't understand . . . _

_I'm surrounded by whiteness, cold and blank. I spin around, searching desperately for some familiar sight. Some sign that I'm still . . . I don't know, alive? _

_Alive or not, there's nothing here. Nothing but me and this whiteness. Suddenly, however, I see something, out of the corner of my eye. I turn and look, hope rising up in my chest, then dying still born when I see it. It looks almost like a ripple. A huge, dark, ripple in the whiteness. I swallow hard and take several steps back as the ripple advances, picking up speed as it comes. Some buried alive instinct thumps deep in my chest: this is going to hurt._

_I whirl around in an attempt to run from the ripple, but I've take no more than two steps before it reaches me, and knocks me back against a stone altar. I'm pressed up against the smooth stone, uncomfortably aware of the three dents in it. Pain sears through me. Every inch of me burns with a pain unlike anything I've ever felt before . . ._

_Or have I?_

_Blurred images run through my mind. A tall, imposing man – Gannondorf I realize now – with ember eyes glaring at me with a venomous look. I see him raising his hands . . . _

_Another, earlier memory . . . another tall man . . . with crimson eyes . . . not like Ganondorf's, but close . . . it's Detsu . . . he raises his hands as well . . . but he's not aiming for me . . . _

_I scream as the pain increases._

_"Hero of Time . . ." A voice whispers. Gritting my teeth I force my eyes open, peering around me. The whiteness is gone, replaced with an absolute dark._

_"Who's there?" I cry around the pain. I press a hand tightly to my stomach and work my way into a sitting position. "Who's there?" Before I even finish the question I know the answer. I know who it is._

_It's Psycho Me._

_It's Dark Link._

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ Screams a voice from behind me. I whirl around just in time to see an ebony figure lunging at me, three feet of black steel gleaming in his hand._

_"Wha . . ." Without wasting any more time on half formed words, I try to roll off the altar and onto my feet. The pain abruptly increases however and I cry out and crumple back on the cold, smooth surface. _

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ The figure screams again. He leaps at me again and I struggle to roll out of the way, but I'm not fast enough. His black blade slides through my stomach, impaling me, pinning me to the altar as my blood runs down the sides of it, filling the gaps in it. I gasp and my eyes go wide, even as my hands clutch at the blade inside of me. Dark Link smiles wolfishly down at me. _

_His face blurs and shifts . . . _

_He looks . . . like . . . Brayden . . . _

_Like . . . my father . . ._

_"Your blood," he whispers, "will open the seal . . ."_

xxx

I lurch awake with a gasp, throwing myself into a sitting position. My breath comes in short and ragged gasps and my hand clenches into a fist against my stomach.

That dream . . .

That damnable dream . . .

"You are Link?" Asks a voice to my right. I blink and try and shove the images from my dream from my mind. The Gerudo woman peers at me.

"I am," I say, squinting at her face. I've seen her somewhere before . . .

"Brayden says you are my son from the future . . ."

Farore . . .

She's . . . she's . . .

"Natalia," I whisper. "You're Natalia!" Her eyes narrow at me.

"I would not have raised my son to fight as clumsily as you do," she says harshly. I wince.

"All right, so I'm _not_ the greatest fighter in the world," I grumble. "I've had that pointed out to me multiple times, by multiple people. But it's hardly my fault. And . . . if I really _am_ your son . . ." I look away. "You didn't raise me . . ."

"You sound like you've quite a story to tell us," says Brayden from the cave opening. We both turn to look at him. In his hands his little boy stares curiously at me. I stare just as curiously back.

He's got amazing eyes . . . they're so blue . . . like the color of the Master Sword when it glows . . . like the color of Time . . .

Are those my eyes?

"I don't think you're going to like my story much," I say softly. Brayden keeps his face expressionless.

"I'll be the judge of that," he says. "Come on. You can tell it on the way."

"We're taking him with us?" Natalia demands suddenly, staring at him in surprise. She frowns darkly. "Brayden, you can't seriously believe . . ."

"Look at him, Nat," he says. "Look at his eyes . . . tell me he's not your King. Tell me he's not a Child of Destiny . . . tell me he's not your son. I dare you." I turn back to meet her gaze. She holds my eyes for a long time, searching for something . . . I hold my breath, afraid she won't find it . . . even more afraid she will . . .

This is so beyond anything I ever dreamed of . . .

What if it's true? What if these people _are_ my parents?

I've wondered my whole life . . . I've wanted my whole life . . .

What if . . . what if . . .

"Woah! Hold on!" I cry suddenly, my head snapping around to look at Brayden. "King? What?" He raises a puzzled eyebrow.

"Well . . . you _are_ the King of the Gerudos aren't you?" He asks. I frown.

"No, Ganondorf is," I say. "I _can't_ be King of the Gerudos. There's only one boy born every hundred years. And Ganondorf is that boy." I pause and stare at the little boy in puzzlement. "Except . . . then he couldn't be . . . "

"Ganondorf was that boy a hundred years ago," Natalia says shortly. "He was stolen from my people as a child by the witches, Kotake and Koume. He disappeared for approximately 50 years, before reappearing. The witches immersed him in the Black Arts . . . prolonging his life indefinitely and making him infinitely more powerful than anyone expected. No one was sure how this would affect the birth of our new king . . . apparently it did not. You were born three years ago."

"So . . . then . . . I _am_ your son?" I ask hesitantly, looking from one to the other.

"I can see the Goddess in your eyes," Natalia says. "You are Gerudo. And I can see Brayden in your temper. You are my son." She looked like she didn't quite know what to do with that information.

I can't blame her . . .

Neither do I . . .

There is an awkward silence.

So many times in my life I would have killed for this opportunity . . . to meet my parents . . . to know what I am . . . to know where I come from . . . to know that I didn't just appear one day . . . that I actually have some kind of history . . .

And here I am . . . and I have that chance . . .

And all I can do is stare from one to the other in disbelief and uncertainty and bewilderment . . . Brayden suddenly looks sad and sympathetic all at the same time.

"You don't recognize us," he says simply. "You don't remember us, do you?"

"I can't . . . I didn't . . ." How can I explain? How can I tell them? I know their future . . . they're going to die . . . and I'm going to be left alone . . . I look at little Link. He's going to be left alone . . .

"Is that why you didn't know that you were the Gerudo King?" Natalia asks. "Is that why you don't know how to fight?" Her eyes narrow angrily. "You were taken away from us."

"No!" I say quickly. "No, no! It's not . . . I wasn't . . ." I'm so confused. I press a hand to my forehead and close my eyes tightly. "You were taken away from me," I whisper. "I don't know . . . who, or what did it . . . I just . . . you left me in Kokiri Forest . . . with the Great Deku Tree . . ."

"Kokiri Forest," Brayden repeats, his grip on little Link tightening suddenly. "That's where we're headed now . . ."

"Why did we leave you?" Natalia asks. "Why would we leave you there?"

"I don't know!" I cry helplessly. "I don't know! I've always . . . I've never understood why . . . no one knows! No one even remembers . . . not even me . . ." I look up at Brayden suddenly. "You said Hunter was your nephew . . . and Hunter said Bruiser was his Dad . . ."

"That's right," Brayden says in surprise. "My brother's name is Bruiser."

"But don't you see? I've lived with Bruiser for the past seven years almost, and never once has he _ever _mentioned the fact that I'm his brother's son . . . never once! Because he doesn't remember me. Or you," I say, looking at Natalia. "Detsu . . . Detsu did something. He told me . . . said he took away everyone's memory . . ." Natalia looks at me in surprise and I can actually hear Brayden grinding his teeth.

"Detsu," he hisses. "That son of a bitch. That explains why the Sheikah haven't sent us help . . ." I look at little Link . . . despite the fact he looks about as confused as you can get, I can actually see him storing away the term 'son of a bitch' for future use . . .

If there was ever a doubt in my mind that he and I are one and the same . . .

Kid's me all right . . .

"We have to go," Natalia says, getting to her feet. "The Triforce transported us a fair distance away, but it won't be long before Detsu figures out where we've gone."

"The Triforce?" I ask. "That's what got us here?" Natalia grins sarcastically at me.

"No," she says. "The Great Fairy appeared out of thin air and carried us here in her arms."

"Hey, don't knock the Great Fairies," I say, getting to my feet as well. "They exist."

"So not only can you not fight, but you believe in the Great Fairies as well?" Natalia asks. I frown at her.

"But they do exist! I've met them! Or so I'm told . . . but anyway, that's not the point, and my fighting's not that bad."

"Bah," Natalia says. "Any ten-year old Gerudo could take you out."

"Hey, I can take the ten-year-olds," I say, crossing my arms. "It's the twelve-year-olds I have trouble with," I add under my breath. Brayden hears me and laughs.

"No shame in losing to a Gerudo, son," he says. "They all fight dirty anyway. No honour at all. Just a bunch of savage thieves. No civilized person would ever eat those blasted green things they're so fond of . . ."

"Leevers," Natalia says flatly, driving her fist into his shoulder as she walks past him. He keeps his face still until she turns her back and then winces and rubs it with his free hand. I smirk at him.

"Remember, no shame in losing to a Gerudo," I say. He frowns at me.

"You're Nat's son all right," he mutters. "Same sense of humor." I can do nothing more than grin stupidly at him.

I have my mother's sense of humor.

Go figure.

"So," Brayden says as we catch up with Natalia, who has some kind of carrying case now slung across her back. He lifts little Link up and sets him down into the case. "How about you start telling us you're story . . ."


	15. A Brief Interlude and Chapter 15

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**A Brief Interlude**

I keep one eye on the road ahead of us, only half listening as Natalia regales both Links with tales of famous Gerudo. I've heard most of the stories before – Natalia never turns down an opportunity to talk about her people. It's been three years since we left the dessert . . . she misses it more than she lets on. A lot more. The fact that she'll never be able to go back there eats at her, I know it. And the fact that it eats at her, eats at me.

I wish I could do something for her.

But I can't . . . she wants to go home . . . and I can't take her there.

If it weren't for Nabooru I never would have been able to get her out of there . . . I'll never be able to repay Nabooru the debt I owe her . . . and if what Link tells us about how she's helped him is true, then my debt to her is more than I could pay if I lived a thousand years.

I have one eye on Link as well. The adult Link. Well . . . the almost adult Link.

It's funny . . . I never expected this to happen. Not for a minute. I never would have even guessed. And yet . . . the first time I looked at him . . . after the Triforce had transported us away from the field and into that cave . . . looked at his bleeding, unconscious form . . . still somehow clutching my son protectively . .. there was no doubt in my mind as to who this green clothed stranger was. I knew he was my son . . . there was no one else he could be . . . there was no mistaking him.

I'd know my son anywhere . . . anywhen . . . and so would Natalia, much as she tried to deny it. I think that was the biggest fight we've had in a while . . . over what to do with him. I think she was just bitter about the fact that she had been rescued by him . . . regardless of her relationship to him, that would have been a blow to her pride . . .

I really don't understand Gerudo logic sometimes. Nat took on no less than eight, full grown Moblins. She decimated seven of them. And yet, somehow, because one of them had managed to catch her in a moment of distraction caused by her son's frightened cry . . . that makes her a weak, reckless, irresponsible fighter.

She beat seven out of eight Moblins!

Honestly. The day I understand any Gerudo, least of all Natalia, is the day that Death Mountain freezes over.

I look surreptitiously back over at Link – the big Link – and wonder . . .

What does it mean? Why did he come back to the past? I mean . . . I understand that he tried to do his _Quisros_– too early, naturally. Impetuous kid . . . somehow I should have know he would. After the time he actually went into the _Qusirol_ despite the number of times I've told him not too . . . – and the pedestal, naturally, sent him back in time. As it should for the Hero of Time. But what does it mean in the big picture? What purpose does destiny have in sending him back here? What does it want to show him?

What does it want to show me?

It hadn't taken long for Natalia and I to get him to break down and tell us his story. Between my carefully phrased questions and Natalia's impatient ones . . . fact of the matter is, he _wanted_ to tell us what's happened to him. He didn't say as much . . . but I could tell. Just in the way he spoke. The expressions on his face . . . his tone of voice . . .. He's been through Hell and back twice over . . . and the thing that kills me is that nowhere in his story does he mention Natalia or I. We're not there. We weren't there for him when he needed us.

Thank the goddesses for Bruiser . . .

It's amazing really . . . ever since we were kids . . . I was the wild one. The impetuous, temperamental, hand -in-cookie-jar one . . . always dancing on the edge . . . and ever since we were little, Bruiser – good old steady, reliable, penny-pinching Bruiser – has been there to grab me by the scruff of my neck and haul me back just before I fell over. And now . . . even without being able to remember him . . . he's there to grab my son and pull him back as well . . .

I feel a pang in my heart as I study Link.

He's so much like me . . . he's too much like me . . . from what I've seen and what he's told us . . . foolhardy, strong-willed, impetuous . . . but Natalia's there in him too. The sarcastic edge in his voice, even when he's trying to be respectful, his abrasive sense of humor, his smile . . . there's no mistaking his smile. But there are parts of him that are unique as well . . . things he didn't get from Natalia or I . . . his openness for one thing. The way he wears his heart on his sleeve . . . he definitely didn't get _that_ from Natalia or I. His disregard for tradition for another. I never would have _dreamed_ of taking my Quisros too early . . . let alone taking it _with_ someone else, regardless of the circumstances . . . I'm torn between disappointment in Hunter for breaking the rules, and extreme relief and thankfulness that he didn't leave Link to face it alone and unaware . . .. And Natalia's worse for tradition than I am! She had a fit when Link told her he directly disobeyed an order from Nabooru. Regardless of her mixed feelings towards her ex-sister, that still didn't give anyone the right to disobey her.

Nope . . . he definitely didn't get that disregard from us.

It's frustrating really. I know he's my son . . . and on some basic level I know him. But . . . on all the other levels . . . he's as much a stranger to me as I am to him. And I don't know why. I don't know how it worked out that way. And he's sure as Hell not telling us. He's remained stubbornly silent on the little bit he does seem to know about what happened to make us leave him at Kokiri Forest. The most he's told us is that we were running there to escape the war – which is true for the most part. There's also that little detail about Ganondorf wanting us all dead personally. Will he catch up with us? Is that why we leave Link behind? Will Natalia and I die? Will we be captured? Will we leave him there and run . . . distracting Ganondorf's attention away from him?

But Link dodges questions and changes subjects with a practiced ease. When Natalia confronted him on this little habit of his, he simply replied: "When you spend time around a group of people all determined to keep you in the dark on just about everything, you learn a thing or two about keeping secrets." I'm assuming he was referring to the Sages. They seem to figure prominently in the later parts of his story.

Link suddenly frowns dubiously at Natalia.

"You're kidding right?" He asks. "She took on three Sheikah and a Goron and won?" Natalia nods. "All by herself?" She nods again. Link frowns. "No she didn't," he says.

"She did so!" Natalia argues. "Just because you couldn't do it, doesn't mean she couldn't."

"Look, I've seen Sheikah fight," Link argues right back. "I could see maybe one Sheikah, but three? _And_ a Goron? Impossible! Even is she _did_ manage to beat the Sheikah, the Goron would have squished her into a pulp."

"What do you know about Gorons?" Natalia demands.

"I know that I get bruises from Darunia's friendly pats on the backs," Link replies. "I'd _love_ to see what he'd do to someone who's not his sworn brother."

"You're the sworn brother of the leader of the Gorons?" I ask him in surprise. He looks over at me and nods.

"That's what he tells me," he says brightly. "Usually right before the aforementioned friendly beating." A wide grin splits my face.

"Well what do you know," I say. "So am I." He blinks at me in surprise and a slow smile pulls at his lips.

"Sworn brother or not, it doesn't change the fact that she took on three Sheikah and a Goron and won," Natalia says. Link readjusts his hat as we walk.

"She could not," he says.

"Could so," Natalia says.

"Could not!"

"Could so!" Little Link interjects from his position on my back. Natalia shoots a smug look at adult Link.

"See?" She said. "Are you going to argue with yourself too?" I shake my head. He looks like he might . . .

"I think we should set up camp soon," I say, interrupting him before he can. "The sun's almost down and we need to get set up before the Stalchilds come out."

"Oh darn," says Link with a grin. "And I was so looking forward to fighting them again too."

xxx

**Chapter 15**

I stare at the small mound that is Little Link's blankets and listen to the soft sound of his crying. He's trying to hold it in . . . he doesn't want to cry . . . I don't think he realizes how lucky he is . . . to be able to cry on a whim and not have anyone think any less of you for it?

Maybe if I stay really quiet he'll stop crying and go back to sleep . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Maybe I should just go pick him up or something . . .

I frown in consternation. I haven't dealt with kids since I _was_ one. I don't know what to do with him . . .

Then again . . . he _is _me right? I mean . . . how hard can it be? I'll just tell him stuff that would make me feel better . . .

Hoping against hope that I'm correct in my assumption, I tiptoe over to him, gingerly stepping over Natalia as I go. Her and Brayden are sleeping like rocks. They probably haven't had a break since they left the Sheikah Caverns. My face darkens at that thought.

Since Detsu drove them out.

I drop into a crouch and poke little Link with a finger.

"Hey, kid," I say. "You all right?" He immediately sucks in his breath and tries to pretend he wasn't crying. I reach up and gently pull his blanket away from him – no mean feat considering how tightly he's clinging to it. He looks up at me with red-rimmed blue eyes and I once again find myself fascinated with them. If I didn't know better I'd say he's fascinated with mine as well.

They're so blue . . .

"Come on," I say, reaching down and helping him to his feet. I take his hand and guide him back towards where I was sitting before. "You can help me keep watch." I drop back into a sitting position and little Link immediately settles himself into my lap as though he owns it.

And in a way, I suppose he does . . .

Sweet merciful Din, this is odd . . .

I pull my hat off and use it to wipe the tears off his face.

"Are you gonna be all right?" I ask. He nods once, staring curiously at my hat. "You like it?" I ask, setting it on his head. It immediately slides down over his face. His mouth splits into a wide grin and he giggles, shoving it up on his head so he can see me from under it. "You'll have your own soon," I tell him. "One that fits you."

"Really?" He asks hopefully. I nod solemnly at him.

"Really," I say. "And clothes like mine too." He looks at my tunic and makes a face. I laugh. "You get used to them. They kinda grow on you . . . though they're more than a little difficult to find in adult size, believe you me." He pulls at my tunic dubiously. "So why were you crying, anyway?" I ask.

"I wasn't crying," he says with a frown. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Then what were you doing?" I ask. "You getting sick? You got a cold?" He meets my gaze and I frown at him. "You're not very good at lying yet. You'd best stick to the truth for now. You'll learn how to lie later . . . when you meet Mido." I make a face. "You'll tell him lots of lies. But he'll turn out to be all right in the end."

"Mido?" He asks me. I smile and shake my head.

"You'll understand someday," I say. "You'll meet Mido, and the Know-It-All Brothers, and the Twins . . . and Saria." I look at him seriously. "Remember that name. Saria. She'll be your best friend. Your only friend for a while." I look up at the sky for a while, trying to think of all the advice I wish I'd had when I was him. "You'll be lonely a lot at first . . . and you'll be picked on a lot too . . . at least at first. Try not to worry about the fairy thing too much . . . that all sorts itself out in the end. When you get to meet Navi. She's kind of irritating, but she's not so bad once you get used to her," I add in a confidential whisper. "And you'll wonder for a long time about who you really are . . . and where you come from. I don't know if you'll ever figure it out . . . I haven't gotten that far in our life yet . . . but . . . I'm sure . . . someday . . ." My voice trails off as I realize that my warnings and advice is falling on deaf ears. He's asleep again, buried under my hat and leaning against my chest. I shake my head and smile, wrapping one arm around him to give him a more comfortable position. When I look up again Brayden's green eyes are focused on me.

"You've had it rough, haven't you?" He asks. I shrug uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze.

"Easier than some, harder than most," I answer. "But I survived it, so I can't really complain . . ."

"And the worst part of it?" He asks. I continue to study the grass beneath me for a moment, without answering, painfully aware of his expectant gaze.

"The loneliness," I answer finally. "The not knowing . . . lying in my bed at night and wondering who I really am. Knowing I'm not what I had prayed I was." I look up at the stars. "Somehow . . . I always knew . . . that I was different than the other Kokiri. Somehow . . . I knew I wasn't one of them. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I'd have known _what_ I was . . . but I didn't." There's a shuffling sound and he's suddenly taking a seat beside me.

"You are Link," he says. "Son of Brayden and Natalia."

"I didn't know that," I whisper. "All I knew I was, was Link: the boy without a fairy. Or Link: the kid with the funny clothes. Or Link: the boy from the Archery shop. And lately it's Link: Hero of Time. That's all anybody seems to know . . . but . . . that's not all there is to me, is there? I'm more than that, aren't I?"

"Well," he says, studying his gloves, "that depends. Have you made yourself out to be anything more?"

"Made myself out to be?" I ask. He nods.

"Maybe . . . you've been so busy _wondering_ who you are . . . that you haven't spent any time _deciding_ who you are. Maybe, all this time you've been asking the wrong people who you are. Maybe you should ask yourself. You might be surprised with the answers you find." I blink at him and then turn my gaze back up to the stars. We sit in silence for a moment, each lost in our own thoughts.

"Link," he says after a moment. "I know you don't want to tell me . . . but . . . I need to know . . ." He looks at me and I try to pretend I can't hear him.

Like that'll work . . .

I'm sitting right beside him.

"I don't care what happens to me," he says softly. "But I have to know . . . will Natalia make it out of this all right?" I swallow thickly and drop my head. I want to tell him yes. I want to tell him she'll be fine. That they'll both be fine. That everything will turn out all right in the end and they'll be okay . . .

I want to tell him that . . .

I want to tell myself that . . .

But . . . I can't . . .

I close my eyes and shake my head slowly.

"She'll die," I whisper. "In the Forest. She'll get hurt . . . and the Great Deku Tree won't be able to save her . . ." He's still looking at me. He wants to know . . . what happens to him. He wants to know why he couldn't protect her . . . he wants to know why he wasn't with her when she died . . . why he wasn't there for me . . . "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I don't know . . . I don't remember anything about you . . . or even her. All I know is what I've been told . . . I wish . . . I wish it was happier."

"Can you tell me who to blame?" He asks in an angry whisper. But he's not angry at me . . . he's angry at circumstances. I nod at his question. This much I do know.

"Ganondorf," I whisper, my own voice low and angry. "Even sealed away in the Void he's still screwing up my life. Everything that comes into contact with me gets hurt . . . you two included . . . because of him." I look at him suddenly, screwing up my courage to ask the question I'd been avoiding. "It's because of me he's after you, isn't it?" I ask. "It's not his style to waste his time chasing a rogue Gerudo and her Sheikah guardian across the country. You two can't hurt him, anyway. The most you could do is join his enemies, and then you're just two other soldiers. Ganondorf's not afraid of soldiers."

"And what is he afraid of?" Brayden asks.

"Me," I answer. "Of what I could do to him . . . of what I've done to him . . . that's why he's after you, isn't it?" I look down at the little boy in my arms. "Because of what he knows this kid will become. That's why you're running to Kokiri Forest. Because it's the only safe haven left in the world right now. As long as the Great Deku Tree's alive . . ." My voice trails off and Brayden runs a hand through his hair.

"I suppose I owe you an answer to that . . . since you answered my question," he says slowly. "Yes, Link. Ganondorf's after you. I don't know if he knows you're the Hero of Time or not, but he knows you've got the Triforce of Courage, and he knows you're the son of a Gerudo. You are the rightful King of the people he leads, and you've got something he wants very, very badly. He tried to kill you once already, through Detsu . . . Detsu tricked you into going into the _Quisrol_. Once the _Quisros_ begins, the room is sealed off an there's no way to stop it. Detsu was waiting for you in the room with the Pedestal. He was going to kill you then, when no one could stop him. But he hadn't counted on me getting to you before the room sealed itself." He pulls absently on his gloves. "We left the Sheikah Caverns that night and we've been running ever since. Detsu's chased us all this way. He's determined to get his hands on you." He gestures at the little boy in my lap. "On him. If you hadn't shown up yesterday . . . he would have had us at last. And he would have . . ." He closes his eyes and looks away from little Link. He takes a deep breath. "Even with everything you've told me Link . . . about Natalia's fate . . . about my own . . . even with all of that . . . I am so beyond happy it's not even funny." I stare at him in surprise.

"How . . . how can you be happy?" I ask, confused. "Somebody's going to catch you . . . I mean . . . you're going to die! Detsu will erase everyone's memories! No one will even remember you existed! Why . . . how can . . ." He smiles sadly at me.

"Because I know you'll survive, Link," he answers. "My greatest fear . . . my worst nightmare . . . was that you wouldn't live to see your fourth birthday. Or your fifth, or your tenth, or your eighteenth . . . that fear has been hanging over me since we ran from the Sheikah Caverns. But now . . . I know. I know that you'll live. I know you'll be miserable, and happy, and angry, and afraid, and sad, and alive. And as much as I want to be there to see that . . . as much as I want to be miserable, and happy, and angry, and afraid and sad with you . . . I'm happy just knowing that you'll get to be those things. With or without me. Someday, when you've got kids of your own, you'll understand what I mean . . ." All I can do is stare at him. He smiles at me and settles himself into a more comfortable position.

"Now," he says, "enough of this depressing stuff. Tell me good stuff. Tell me about your friends. Do you have a best friend? A girlfriend?" His smile is infectious and before I know it I've launched into a recounting of my adventures with Sheik and Malon over the years. He sits and listens the whole time, throwing in the odd comment and exclamation and bout of laughter. He seems to especially like the stories of Bruiser and I . . . particularly the pranks I've pulled. The deku nut in shoe story sends him into a fit of laughter – might have something to do with the fact that I can't tell it myself without laughing so hard I cry.

Little Link, after being woken up for about the fiftieth time grumbles something to himself and sleepily moves over to crawl into his mother's blankets. Brayden and I grin at him as he goes then turn those grins on each other.

"Hey," he says, pushing himself to his feet. "I've got something for you." I follow him over to his pack and drop into a crouch beside him as he starts digging through it. After a moment of searching he pulls out a small leather pouch and opens it up, carefully spilling its contents out into his hand. The moonlight glints off of the ornament there. It's the symbol of the Sheikah – similar to the one Sheik gave me, only slightly larger and more intricately wrought, and with a single blood-red ruby in the middle of it. He lifts it up

"When a Sheikah boy completes his _Quisros_ and becomes a man, his father is supposed to be waiting for him outside the _Quisrol_to tell the world that his son is no longer a child, but is now a man, ready to take his place among Sheikah society. Then he gives him this," he places the symbol in my hand, "and says _Toln__ ara mas karo, maes nest ara mas relsin. Mel ara firae us tol._" I hold the symbol up in front of my eyes, then look at him.

"What does that mean?" I ask. He smiles.

"You are my son, but no longer my child," he translates. "I am proud of you." He shrugs suddenly, uncomfortable. "I know it's a bit early," he says, "since you won't have completed it until you actually go back to your own time and leave the _Quisrol_. But . . . since I won't be there to say it then . . ." He shrugs again and grins at me. "You're doing it all backward anyway. One more thing in the wrong order won't matter." I stare at him, frozen in place by the sudden rush of emotions that surge through me.

He's proud of me . . .

"Do you really mean that?" I whisper, clutching the symbol in a white-knuckled grip. "Do you . . . do you . . ." He places his hand over my fist.

"Link," he says softly, "I mean it with all my heart. I'm sorry you weren't able to hear it until now, but it changes nothing. I'm proud of you."

"I think," says an amused voice to our side, "it is customary among the Sheikah, at moment's like these, to . . . what's the word . . . hug?" I look over at Natalia who's grinning widely at us. "Brayden likes to hug," she tells me. "Makes me do it all the time. I don't think I should be the only one to suffer that." Laughing, Brayden opens his arms and I move to do as Natalia suggests, but a fiery pain suddenly erupts in my back, causing me to cry out and fall forward.

"Link!" Brayden gasps.

I know this feeling . . .

Arrow . . . there's an arrow in my back . . .

"They've found us!" Brayden gasps. Natalia drops to her knees beside me as Brayden runs to gather little Link up in his arms.

"Just rip it out," I hiss between my clenched teeth. "I've been hurt worse . . ." Natalia wraps her hand around the arrow and pulls. To her credit she's being as gentle as she can, but given the circumstances . . .

Stars explode in front of my eyes and I gasp and fall to the ground, as everything vanishes from my mind except the pain. But then Natalia's urging me up and the world comes rushing back in around me. I shove the Sheikah symbol into my pouch and get to my feet with Natalia's help. A quick glance over my shoulder confirms the worst. A large group of Moblins is racing down the hill behind us, waving weapons and firing arrows at us. Brayden's right.

They've found us.

Sitting still on the top of the hill is Detsu – perched on top of his horse and glaring down at us with hatred in his eyes. Bastard must have rode hard without a break since yesterday to have caught up to us.

"Son of a bitch," I hiss as Natalia and I run after Brayden and little Link.

"Brayden!" Natalia shouts as the Moblins close the gap between us. "We can't run! We have to fight!"

"We can't fight either!" He shouts, clutching little Link tightly. "He'll never make it! There's too many of them!"

"Not to interrupt or anything," I say, trying to ignore the burning in my back, "but we're not going to have much of a choice soon."

An arrow slices through Natalia's shoulder. Brayden's eyes narrow and little Link cries out in fright.

I hate it when I'm right . . .


	16. Chapter 16

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

"There are two great tragedies in life. One is not to get your heart's desire. The other is to get it."

– George Bernard Shaw

**Chapter 16**

Ever since, well, ever I've wanted to know who my parents are. I wanted to know what they looked like, I wanted to know what they sounded like, smelled like, felt like. I wanted to know their personalities. I wanted to know what they liked, what they didn't like, what they cared about and what they didn't care about. Hell, I would have been happy for a while with their names.

I wished myself to sleep every night for some inkling about my past. Something, _anything_ that would tell me who I am and where I come from.

Somehow, this wasn't what I mean when I said I wanted to know about my past . . .

I raise the Master Sword and drive it through the back of the Moblin attacking the father I never met. The Moblin falls with a scream and I whirl around to fend off the next one as Brayden throws himself at another.

Natalia's still running, little Link clutched tightly in her arms.

She fought bitterly about leaving until I ordered her . . . I tried to use Bruiser's tone of voice . . . it worked well enough. She wasn't happy with me, but it worked and that's the important thing. She wasn't about to turn down an order from her king.

That's another thing I never, _ever_ expected.

Me . . . King of the Gerudo . . .

I still don't think I believe it.

I watch Natalia run.

She might make it . . . if Brayden and I can hold off the Moblins long enough for her to get into the woods . . . she just might make . . .

The thought dies in my mind before I can complete it. Detsu's spotted her. His face twists in fury and he drives his heels into his horses flank. It leaps into a run after her. Detsu raises his hands and the black energy I've come to associate with evil people starts to swirl around him. My heart hammers against my ribs.

"No!" I shout, slashing through the Moblin in front of me and whirling out of the fray. I ram the Master Sword into its sheath my back and rip my bow off my shoulder, reaching into my quiver and tearing out an arrow. I nock it to the bow and take aim, letting the bowstring loose with an audible _twang_ . . .

I'm too late . . .

The ebony bolt sails from his hands just as my arrow rips through his left shoulder. Detsu cries out and falls from his horse as Natalia screams in pain and topples to the ground. Little Link falls from her arms and rolls with a frightened cry. I waste no time.

I ran his right shoulder through before and it didn't stop him.

An arrow in his left isn't going to do anything short of annoy him.

"Link! Wait!" Brayden cries as I trade my bow for my sword and head for Detsu at a dead run. He starts after me in a desperate attempt to stop me from what is pretty much tantamount to suicide, but the Moblins stop him. He slashes furiously at them. "LINK!"

Detsu's three feet away from Natalia and little Link when I take a flying leap towards him, sword drawn, screaming a battle cry. He turns at the cry and rips his sword out of its sheath.

Moron. I'm a moron!

Why did I do that? Why did I let him know I was coming? The only advantage I had was surprise, and then I go and scream a battle cry . . . what in Din's name is wrong with me?

Now I'm going to die.

Lovely.

Natalia groans from her position on the ground and little Link pulls urgent on her sleeve.

Thank the goddesses.

She's alive.

Not that I have much time to be happy about it. Kind of busy with tall, dark and ugly.

"Who _are_ you?" Detsu demands furiously, frustration flashing through his crimson eyes. I understand now why I don't like his eyes. They remind me of Ganondorf's . . .

"My name is Link," I say, blocking his sword with mine and slashing at him. My back screams in pain, but I ignore it. "Hero of Time, at your disservice."

"Hero of . . .," Detsu says in surprise as he rakes his blade across my shoulder. "So, the legends are true." His eyes narrow. "Thank you for confirming my master's suspicion's about this boy," he says with a cruel grin. "To think I might have actually let him live . . ."

I know he's lying . . . he never would have let the kid live . . . and he didn't need me to confirm anything . . . but . . .

Moron, moron, moron, moron, moron!

No. I don't think moron's a harsh enough word.

I gasp as Detsu slashes at me again. I just manage to block it. He takes advantage of the time it takes me to recover from the blow to spin around behind me and slam the hilt of his sword into the still bleeding wound in my back. Stars explode in front of my eyes and I cry out and fall to the ground.

"LINK!" Natalia cries, awake now – obviously. She surges to her feet and tears her scimitar from it's sheath at her waist, throwing herself furiously at Detsu with a shouted cry.

Goddess I'm in pain . . . the hold in my back must be worse than I thought at first . . . or Detsu made it worse . . . it's all I can do to push myself back to my hands and knees, but I can't get further than that. I can hear Natalia and Detsu having it out behind me. I open my eyes painfully.

I can see Hyrule Castle in the distance . . .

It hasn't changed much over the years . . .

Someone grabs my arm and hauls me to my feet. I stagger and fall against them for a minute.

"Easy, Link," Brayden says. "Are you all right?"

"Sure," I lie between clenched teeth. "I'm fine. Where's my sword?" I suddenly feel its cool hilt against my palm and I look down at little Link, his face deadly serious.

"Will you hurt him for me?" He asks, his crystalline eyes intent on me. "I'm not big enough . . ." I nod at him.

"I'll hurt him for us both," I say, clenching my sword tightly.

"You can hardly walk," Brayden hisses at me. "For love of Nayru, you're bleeding to death. How are you supposed to hurt anyone?" I shake my head to clear it and glare at Detsu.

"If I hold my sword right all I've got to do is fall on him and he'll get hurt, right?" I ask. "Or maybe if I just lie down he'll trip over his own two feet and fall on my sword or something."

"You're not serious!" Brayden says, staring at me disbelievingly.

"I try not to be," I answer, pushing away from him and standing unsteadily on my own two feet. I look around, measuring our situation. Most of the Moblins are lying dead in a pile over there. I'd love to say I'm responsible for at least half of the dozen or so that are there, but I think I killed like . . . three. No, two and a half. I finished off one of Brayden's. There are still five or six left. They're all busy looking from the pile of their dead buddies and us and trying to decide what's worse: what Detsu will do to them if they run away now, or what we'll do to them if they don't. Tough choice. If they weren't Moblins I might feel bad for them. Nothing that smells that bad is worth my pity though.

And then there's us. Natalia's wilting as we watch. It's hard to say how badly that bolt hurt her since she's hiding it for all she's worth – in true Gerudo fashion – but I know for sure she's much worse off than she's letting on. Brayden's got a severe limp going on and is bloodied and bruised from head to foot. Fighting off a dozen Moblins doesn't come without its price. Even little Link's kind of messed up. He's got a scrape on his cheek and a skinned elbow from his fall from his mother's arms and his hair's wilder than usual.

Detsu, minus the arrow in his shoulder and the hits that Natalia, unlike me, is landing, is doing peachy keen. He could probably take us all right now if he wanted to. But I think he's enjoying playing with us. I think that's a mental deficiency that comes with being evil. They can't just kill you and let it go at that. Noooooo . . . they have to rub it in first.

"What do you think are our odds for making it to Kokiri Forest if we run for it now?" Brayden shakes his head grimly.

"We're still a half day's walk away," he says. "We'll never make it. It's too far."

Natalia suddenly screams in pain and falls to the ground. Detsu laughs and turns to me. Little Link whimpers and hides his face in Brayden's leg.

"Are we gonna die?" He asks.

Whatever answer Brayden was going to give little Link is lost in the flashback that slams into my mind at the same time as Detsu slams into my body . . .

_"We're gonna die," I say flatly, staring up at the ominous form of __Death__Mountain__._

_ "Pssshhhtt," Navi says derisively. "Don't be so pessimistic. Geez, it's your first adventure and already you've decided you're going to die?" I cross my arms and glare at her._

_ "First things first," I say crankily, "I'd say that getting rid of that . . . _thing_ inside the Great Deku Tree counts as an adventure. Not to mention being the _only_ Kokiri to ever leave the __Forest__ and live. And, second of all, I didn't decide that _I'm_ going to die. I said _we're_ going to die. Bit of a difference." _

_ "What difference?" Navi demands._

_ "The difference between me being able to spend my last few moments on this earth in peace, and me spending them with you complaining the whole time I'm trying to die." She gives my ear a shove._

_ "Jerk," she says. We stand in silence for a moment more, staring up at the mountain. She can say what she wants, but Navi knows as well as I do that this is impossible. How am _I_ of all people supposed to get the Goron's Ruby? Do I just walk up to their king and say, "Hey there! My name is Link and I would like you to give me your most sacred of sacred stones. Here! I have a note from the Princess Zelda! See? She would like it too. Apparently we have to save the world. No, you're right, she doesn't have very nice handwriting. I think she's a bit crazy too. And very stuck up as well. I don't think she realizes that she's just a little girl. And I'm just a little boy. And there's no _way_ we're going to be able to do what she's talking about. But anyway, about that stone . . ."_

_ Yeah . . . that'll go over well . . . _

_ I wonder what Goron's eat . . . _

_ Probably Kokiri._

_ I smile evilly._

_ Maybe they eat fairies._

_ "Hey, Link," Navi says, "maybe we should go talk to Saria about all of this. Fill her in. I bet she'd love to hear this story." I stare at her incredulously._

_ "What?" I cry. "Why? It's too far. It'll take us all afternoon to get there. And then we'd have to walk all the way back here so we can go and get ourselves killed on __Death__Mountain__. I think I'd rather spare myself the walk and just skip right to the dead part thank you very much."_

_ "Don't you want to go home for a bit?" Navi asks, fluttering up in front of my face. I frown at her._

_ "Why?" I ask. "So that Mido and the others can keep going on about how I killed the Deku Tree?" I shake my head bitterly and bite back the tears that still threaten to overwhelm me whenever I think about the Great Deku Tree. "Thanks but no thanks."_

_ "Oh get over yourself, Link!" Navi cries, dashing at my face suddenly. I take a surprised step back._

_ "Hey!" I cry._

_ "Saria's probably worried sick about you!" She cries, flying at me again, I take several steps back as she continues to lunge at me, herding me backwards._

_ "What's gotten into you?" I cry, raising my hands as she drives me back another step . . . _

_ . . . and the ground suddenly falls out from under me._

_ I cry out in surprise as the world disappears and I slide down a long tunnel, flying out its other end and back into the daylight. I land hard on the ground. When my mind is once again able to comprehend more than the shock and pain in my tailbone I suddenly become aware of very familiar sounds. And I'm in a very familiar place._

_ The Lost Woods . . . _

_ I'm in the Lost Woods . . . _

_ That psychotic little rat with wings shoved me down a Lost Door. She flutters down and out the end of the tunnel that I shot out of and hovers in front of my face, smirking at me._

_ "I hate you," I say flatly._

_ "No," she says brightly, "you love me."_

The flashback fades and I struggle to bring my mind back around to reality. The last thing I remember was Detsu hitting me . . .

The world suddenly comes back into focus and I stare in horror at what happened during the short time I was out of it.

Natalia's bleeding badly from a wound in her side, her head in Brayden's lap. Little Link is clutching his father's waist tightly and Brayden as one arm wrapped around him protectively. The Moblins remaining apparently decided what Detsu would do to them would be worse because they're standing in a tight semi-circle around the little family.

And Detsu . . . Detsu has a knife pressed firmly against my throat.

So. This is how my parents died.

Their moronic son decided to take a trip back in time one day and let himself be used against them.

I'm so brilliant sometimes I amaze myself.

But wait . . . this can't be the end . . . at least . . . not of Natalia and little Link . . . they make it to the Kokiri Forest somehow . . .

Unless . . . unless I screwed something up . . .

Unless I changed something by coming back . . .

But I don't think I can. I'm the Hero of Time . . . I don't think it works like that . . .

My eyes widen suddenly.

The Lost Door . . .

That's it!

I struggle in Detsu's grasp. The knife cuts deeper into my throat but I don't care. I scan the area around us.

There! That's where it is! That hill!

Detsu gives me a rough jerk and forces me to be still again.

"Bring me the boy," he hisses. Brayden's grip on little Link tightens and he glares defiantly at the Moblins, but Detsu's grip tightens on me and Brayden freezes, at a loss . . . he wants to protect his son . . . but which son does he protect? I meet his eyes, trying to make him understand with a look . . . it's all right . . . I know what to do . . . he stares at me for a moment. One of the Moblins grabs little Link and roughly takes him away and Brayden closes his eyes tightly, probably praying to all three Goddesses that I know what I'm doing.

He's not the only one praying to the Goddesses . . .

The Moblin carries little Link over to Detsu (upside down as a matter of fact. His face is getting all red, but I can't tell if it's from anger or just from the blood rushing to it) and hold him out.

"Take him," Detsu says, shaking my roughly. "I'll kill you both in one go." It's all I can do not to cry with relief. At that went well.

Now if I can just pull off the rest of it.

I reach out and take little Link, righting him. The red doesn't fade from his face. Must be anger. Good.

"Help me," I whisper to little Link as Detsu turns back to the Moblin. I flick my eyes down to Detsu's arm and an evil grin of understanding lights up the kid's face. He grabs hold of Detsu's arm and sinks his teeth into it as hard as he can. Detsu shrieks in surprise and jumps backwards, letting me go. I leap forward, little Link still in my arms, making a face at Detsu's taste and trying to get the blood out of his mouth.

"STOP HIM!" Detsu shrieks, clutching his arm.

The magic flares inside me as I throw myself into a standing position over Natalia.

"DIN'S FIRE!" I scream. A dome of crimson flame erupts around us and extends outwards, striking the stunned Moblins and setting them to running around and screaming as they burn. Detsu stares at the flames then turns and runs the other way. They fade out just before they catch him.

I turn to Brayden, who's already on his feet and helping Natalia get there. She leans heavily on him, clutching her side.

"I can get them to Kokiri Forest," I say, transferring little Link to my back. "There's a Lost Door just over there. It'll take us into the Lost Woods."

"But . . . won't you be . . ." I shake my head.

"I grew up in the Lost Woods, remember?" I ask. "I can lead them through it. They'll be fine." I hesitate then. "But we'll never make it if Detsu . . ." His face hardens.

"Say no more," he says. "I'll distract Detsu."

"I'm sorry," I whisper. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Detsu heading towards us now that the fire's gone. "I wish there was another way . . ."

"Just go," he says sternly, transferring Natalia over to my shoulder. She stares helplessly at him and opens her mouth. He presses his lips fiercely to hers before she can say anything. A single tear cracks through her iron resolve and rolls down her cheek

"Save your strength," he whispers. "You'll need it to survive." He gently wipes the tear away. It's a false hope and everyone here but little Link knows it. She closes her eyes tightly and looks away from him. He fixes me with a single look that somehow makes up for all the years I spent by myself . . . for all the years he wasn't with me . . .

"I'm proud of you son," he whispers, drawing his sword and turning around. He runs for Detsu and I force myself to look away from him and move as fast as possible for the Lost Door. The Moblins are still either running around and screaming and trying to put out the fire on them or lying on the ground in a blackened heap twitching.

I'm not afraid we won't make it. I know we will.

And I know what will happen when we get there . . .

I focus on the pain in my back – aggravated by little Link's presence there. It hurts so bad, but it hurts less than thinking right now . . .

A few moments later we stand on the brink of the Lost Door. Natalia's nearly unconscious and little Link's crying softly against the back of my neck. The ride down is rough . . . I call up the magic.

"Nayru's Love," I whisper and the blue shield springs into existence around us. I turn my head, unable to resist one last glance back at Brayden . . . my father . . . he brings his sword down across Detsu's chest, leaving a nasty gash. Detsu doesn't even falter. He reverses his grip on his sword and slams the hilt into Brayden's head . . . he goes down with a crash.

Detsu looks up and focuses on me, his crimson eyes narrowed in frustration and anger and hatred. I return the glare tenfold, then turn and jump down the Lost Door before I can start crying or something equally not heroic . . .

We skid down the hole and fly out the other end. The shield protects us from the impact and I let it dissipate once we're on the ground. I force myself back to my feet and try and help Natalia to hers. She tries, but she can't. She's too weak, and I'm not strong enough anymore to help her any further.

"Farore," I swear, rubbing my eyes.

"Mama?" Little Link whimpers, climbing off my back and moving over to her. "Mama?" The world shimmers gently around us and a green light infuses everything. When it fades we're in the middle of the Great Deku Tree's glade, safely beneath his protective leaves.

"Welcome, Hero of Time," says a familiar voice. I try and swallow around the lump in my throat.

"Hello Great Deku Tree," I say thickly. "I . . . I suppose you know about . . ."

"I do," he says, his voice heavy with sadness. "I am sorry, Link."

"And there's nothing you can do?" I whisper, unable to bring my voice any higher than that. Little Link curls up beside his mother and starts to cry. The Deku Tree doesn't answer. He doesn't need to I guess. I already know. I blink furiously.

"It's not fair," I whisper. "This isn't fair . . . why . . . why can't they . . . I mean . . . why do they . . ." For a moment the only sound in the glade is little Link's wracking sobs as he clings to his mother's form.

"Link . . .?" Natalia calls weakly after a moment. She groans and opens her eyes, peering at us . . .. "Link?"

"I'm here," little Link and I both whisper at the same time. A small smile creases her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I can't stay with you . . ."

"Why?" We whisper simultaneously.

"I'm dying, Link," she whispers. I furiously swipe at my eyes. Blunt as usual . . . even in the face of death. "You have to be strong now. I know . . . I never . .. said . . . it . . . but . . ." She winces suddenly and gives a pained gasp. A pain filled smile fills her face. "I thought it . . . would make . . . you stronger. If you didn't know. If . . . if you thought you . . . had . . .to work for it. But . . . now . . . that seems . . . so foolish . . ." She reaches out with on arm and wraps it around little Link, and with her other hand she touches my face gently. Several tears break free finally and roll down my face. "I'm proud of you, Link," she says, her voice so low I almost can't hear her. "So proud . . . you grew up into . . . into a fine man. Worthy . . . of your father . . . worthy . . . of . . . the Gerudo . . . I'm sorry . . . I never told you . . . I do love you." She winces again and her hand falls away. "I'm sorry . . ."

"Mama?" Little Link whispers, clutching her tightly. He shakes her. "Mama?" He cries. I bury my face in my hands.

So . . .

Now I know . . .

A single sob manages to escape me before the running, the blood loss, and the past few days events suddenly all come crashing down on me . . .

I lose consciousness.

xxx

I come to curled into a tight ball against the familiar bark of the Great Deku Tree. Somebody bandaged my back and arm and wrapped a blanket around me. It's Saria's blanket . . . I close my eyes. Even before she knew me she looked out for me . . .

"How art thou?" The Great Deku Tree asks, concern in his voice. I shake my head wordlessly, unable to voice, or even describe, the way I feel right now.

"It hurts," the Deku Tree says softly. "Losing something ye love always does . . . but ye know that. Better than most I think. And ye know too that the pain does not go away . . ." I nod silently. "But that is a good thing, Link." I look up at him in surprise. "If the pain goes away that means you have forgotten. The fact that the pain – though it will fade with time – never completely leaves, means that ye will never forget. Now ye know, Link, who ye are, and where ye come from. And even though it hurts . . . ye will never forget. No one will ever be able to take that away from ye." I nod again, not really understanding, but I still feel better . . . not much, but a bit. There's silence for a moment more.

"Link, I wish I could give ye more time to heal," the Deku Tree says finally, "emotionally and physically. But . . ."

"Hunter!" I gasp suddenly, my eyes widening. "And Neesha!" I struggle into a sitting position. "Farore! Detsu's going to . . ."

"Settle down, Link!" The Deku Tree says. I get to my feet and lean against him.

"I can't! I have to find a Pedestal! I have to get back!" The Great Deku Tree's face creaks up into a smile.

"That, I may be able to help ye with," he says. "Look to the grass beneath your feet." Frowning in confusion I drop to my knees on the ground. I blink in surprise. There's an odd looking patch of grass. My eyes widen when I look closer at it. It's not grass! It's vines! I hastily pull at the vines, pulling them away.

Buried at the foot of the Great Deku Tree is a Pedestal of Time. A small rectangle of white marble gleams up at me, the Triforce engraved on it reflecting the sun. There's a slit – just big enough to slip the Master Sword into. I draw the blade and it rings brightly, flashing blue in the sunlight.

"Farewell Hero of Time," the Great Deku Tree says as I drive my blade into the slit. "Farewell Link, son of Brayden and Natalia!"

The world turns to blue around me and the Great Deku Tree's Glade disappears . . .


	17. Chapter 17

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

"Let us live!  
Let us love!  
Let us share the deepest secrets of our souls!  
You first."

– Anonymous

**Chapter 17**

The world turns to blue as the Flow of Time sweeps me up into its embrace. At least I'm ready for it this time. I cling to the hilt of the Master Sword tightly, picturing the Sheikah Caverns . . . picturing the last thing I remember seeing.

_Black lightning flies towards Hunter. I gasp and start towards him, but the distraction costs me and a second bolt flies towards me. I don't get the Master Sword up in time. Hunter flies back into the wall. I fall back against the pedestal. My sword hand lands in the clear water._

"Take me there . . ." I whisper, closing my eyes and focusing on the image. Oh man I hope this works . . . maybe I should have asked the Great Deku Tree for instructions . . . "Please . . ." The Master Sword grows warm in my hand and I feel the now familiar lurch of being throwing out of the Flow of Time and back into the stream of it. I stagger and look around wildly, hoping I did it right.

Detsu's standing right in front of me! I can see Hunter over there, and I can see me over there . . .

I'm back in the Sheikah Caverns!

I did it!

Detsu raises his hands and black lightning flies towards Hunter. The other me jumps towards him but I know he won't make it. Black lightning strikes them both and sends them flying backwards. Blue light infuses the room for a half-second as the other me is swept up into the Flow of Time. Hunter pushes himself to his feet and stares at the Pedestal in Horror.

"Link!" He cries. "Damn! Link!" Detsu laughs and advances on the Sheikah, unaware of my presence behind him.

"Foolish boy!" He crows. "I hope he ends up in the middle of a battle during the Great War. Or better yet . . ." I can't see his reflection but I can picture it. "I hope he goes back and gets to see his parents die . . ."

"What are you talking about?" Hunter demands, trying to take a step back but getting stopped by the wall. "Crazy son of a bitch!"

"He's talking about Brayden and Natalia," I say, my voice hard. Detsu and Hunter both gasp and whirl around to stare at me in surprise. Hunter frowns at me in confusion – I'm sporting new bandages I didn't have two seconds ago when he last saw me and a few new bruises and scrapes – but Detsu fixes me with his trademark look – his eyes two crimson pools of liquid hatred. A slow, cruel smile twists his lips without changing his expression.

"So," he says, "it _was_ you who fought me all those years ago. I thought it might have been . . . hard to say though. It's been quite a few years . . ."

"For you," I hiss, gripping the Master Sword so hard my knuckles turn white. "It's been a few hours at most for me . . ." He smirks.

"Good," he purrs. "So the wound's still fresh . . . tell me . . . did she suffer much before she died? That Gerudo harlot Brayden claimed he loved?" My eyes narrow and my hatred and rage surge up within me. I'm going to snap . . . I can feel it . . .

"You unbelievable bastard," I hiss, my voice just above a whisper. "You've got no right to talk about her. Or about him."

"Truth hurt?" Detsu sneers and turns his back on Hunter, facing me fully. "You don't honestly think he loved her did you? A Sheikah and a Gerudo? I don't know why he even brought her here. He had no right. Tainting our home with Gerudo blood." He narrows his eyes at me. "Tainting our race with Gerudo blood." My breathing is labored due to the anger I can barely control. I almost don't notice him edging towards me, or Hunter edging towards him.

"Insult me all you want," I say, "but I'm warning you now . . . leave them out of it. Don't you dare talk about them. Don't you _dare_." I almost can't hear what he says next over the blood pounding in my ears.

"You know the best part?" He asks. "No one remembers them. No one but you, Link. Miserable, Gerudo mongrel that you are. No one misses them. No one cares that they're gone. But that's not important. You didn't answer my question. Did she suffer?" His eyes gleam hungrily. "Don't spare me any detail. I want to know all about every scream of agony, every groan of pain, every –"

"LINK! NOW!" Hunter shouts, leaping forward and throwing his shoulder into Detsu's back. He didn't need to say anything. I'd jumped for that bastard's throat before Hunter even moved.

Everything slows down.

Detsu lurches forward, trying to keep his balance.

Hunter falls to the ground, still hurt from the black bolt.

I run forward, never loosening my grip on the Master Sword.

My parents faces flash in front of my eyes.

The look on Detsu's face as he struck my father down flashes in front of my eyes.

My rage explodes inside me as I pull my arm back and drive it forward, putting all my strength behind the blow.

Blue light erupts from the blade of the Master Sword.

Detsu's eyes widen in a sudden, unbelievable realization.

He's dead.

The glowing blade erupts from his back.

He's been struck down by a miserable, Gerudo mongrel.

Everything seems to move back to normal speed as I twist the blade inside Detsu. Tears run down my face as Detsu's life escapes him in one last breath. I rip my sword free of his body with a trembling breath and watch as he falls to the ground.

For a long moment, there's no sound in the _Quisrol_ except my ragged breathing as I try to get my emotions in check. It's finally Hunter who breaks it, groaning as he struggles to get to his feet. I set my blood-covered sword gently on the ground and rush over to him, offering him a bloodied hand up. He accepts it and climbs wearily to his feet. We look down at Detsu's body and Hunter scratches his head.

"What do we do with him?" He asks, walking unsteadily over to him and kicking him in the side – presumably just to make sure he's dead.

"What's the worst possible disrespect you can pay to a Sheikah after they die?" I ask flatly.

"Cremate them," Hunter says, looking back at me. "Shows that they're not worthy of rejoining the earth." My eyes harden as I look down at Detsu's still form.

"Then we cremate him," I say harshly, picking up my sword and wiping the blood off of it as best I can before sheathing it again. I'll give it a good clean later.

"Link . . . are you all right?" Hunter asks, staring at me in concern. "You look like you've been through Hell and back. Where did the Pedestal take you?" I look down at Detsu's body again.

Maybe . . .

Since he's dead . . .

"Hunter . . . do you . . . do you remember any of your extended family?" I look up at him. "Your dad's brother? Brayden?" He blinks at me.

"As in the Brayden who stood up to Detsu forever ago?" He asks in surprise. "He's my uncle?" My heart falls. I guess he doesn't remember. His eyes widen suddenly and his mouth falls open. "Farore," he swears in a low voice. "He _is_ my uncle!" He shakes his head furiously. "Why didn't I . . . how could I forget . . ." I stare at him, hope once again beating in my chest.

"Do you remember the rest of his family?" I ask. He frowns in concentration.

"I dunno . . . it was a long time ago . . ." He scratches his head again. "His wife . . . my aunt . . . she was funny . . . I remember . . ." His eyes lose focus as he tries to remember. I hold my breath. Is it possible? Is Detsu's spell wearing off? "She had red hair . . . like Neesha's . . . and they had a son! I remember! His name was . . . oh for love of . . . I know this! I used to play with him all the time . . . his name was . . ." His eyes widened suddenly and he stares at me in surprise. "Link . . . his name was Link!" Somehow, despite the whirlpool of emotions that are still storming wildly inside of me, I manage a grin at him.

He remembers . . .

Detsu was wrong . . .

They'll be remembered now . . . by more than just me.

"Hey there, Cousin," I say. Hunter stares at me for a moment then abruptly busts into laughter.

"You," he says, "have a lot of explaining to do."

"Later," I say. "We've got to get back to the others . . . Neesha . . ."

"Neesha's fine," Hunter says. "At least . . . she's in good hands. Zelda's with her."

"Who?" I ask in surprise as we start back towards the exit to the _Quisrol_.

"Sheik," Hunter says, raising an eyebrow at me. "You going deaf or something?" I blink at him.

"Sorry," I say. "I thought you said Zelda."

"I might have," Hunter says. "They are more or less interchangeable. It doesn't really matter does it?" I stare at him in confusion.

"Why wouldn't it?" I ask. "You didn't hit your head or anything did you?" His eyebrow goes higher.

"I'm starting to wonder if you didn't," he replies. "Sheik, Zelda . . . why do the names matter so much? It's not like they're two different people or anything." I stop in mid-step and gape at him. He freezes at my expression and his eyes widen suddenly. "Uh-oh," he says, turning to face me. He winces visibly. "Please tell me you knew that already . . ."

"WHAT?" I cry. He buries his face in his hands.

"She's gonna kill me," he moans. He looks up suddenly. "We should . . . uh . . . get going," he says quickly, turning around and starting off again.

"Woah! Hold on!" I cry, catching his arm and spinning him around again, my expression dark. "Explain." He looks at me pleadingly.

"Link . . . don't . . . she'll probably never speak to me again as it is . . ." I glare at him.

"You said there were no secrets between Sheikah," I say. "I'm a Sheikah, aren't I?"

"I . . . well . . . yes . . ." He says. "But . . ."

"Hunter, please," I practically beg him. "I'm tired of having no clue what's going on . . . I'm beyond tired of it. Don't leave me in the dark . . . please . . ." He sags in defeat.

"Sheik and Zelda are the same person," he says with a sigh. "Before you changed Time, after your spirit was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm, Zelda was forced to take on the guise of a Sheikah in order to hide from Ganondorf. Impa took her here and kept her protected for a while, disguised as a Chosen Sheikah named Sheik, until Impa disappeared into the Shadow Temple . . . I . . . she kept the disguise after you changed time. She . . . never told me why."

"Zelda is Sheik?" I ask. He nods.

"Yes," he says. I frown at him.

"Zelda is Sheik?" I ask again. He raises and eyebrow and nods.

"Yes, Link," he says. "Zelda is Sheik. Sheik is Zelda. They are one and the same. They are the same person. There is no difference between them." He pauses. "Mentally speaking. Physically speaking, I dunno . . . don't really think I want to go there."

"Zelda is Sheik . . ." I repeat.

"Yes, we've covered that," he says. "Can I have my arm back? I'm gonna need it when Sheik tries to take my head off for telling." I let go of him and start off towards the exit again.

If it's true. . . a lot of things make a little more sense than they did before . . .

His secrecy . . . his nervousness around all things female . . . the way he'd disappear for months at a time without so much as a warning . . .

Or should I say _her _secrecy, _her _nervousness around all things female, and the way _she'd _disappear for months at a time without so much as a warning.

I shake my head.

It can't be.

Sheik can't be Zelda. He can't be.

He couldn't do that to me . . .

I mean . . . he's lied to me before . . . but . . . this is different . . .

He can't be.

"Link, what are you going to do?" Hunter asks, struggling to catch up to me. I slow down. He's hurt. It's not his fault. I shouldn't take it out on him.

"I'm going to go check on Neesha," I say, my voice low and uneven. "And then I'm going to go find somewhere with a sky where I can be alone for a while and try and deal with . . . everything . .. in a way that hopefully will not involve curling up into the fetal position and crying like a baby."

"And what, exactly, _has_ happened?" Hunter asks, unable to curb his curiosity.

"I went back in time," I say. "I met my parents. I watched Detsu kill them. I came back. I killed Detsu. I found out the closest thing I've had to a best friend since I left Kokiri Forest has apparently been feeding me a rather _large_ lie for the past seven years or so – not that I believe it. I won't believe it. I have an arrow wound in my back, a sword wound on my arm, and a painful headache." I reach under my tunic and pull out the chain I wear around my neck. Someone – probably Saria – fastened the emblem my father gave me to it. Hunter's eyes widen when he sees it.

"That's . . ."

"I also somehow managed to pass my _Quisros_, without having a clue what I was doing. Oh! And did I mention I've gotten maybe five hours of sleep in the past four or five days?" We walk into the room with the statues and as they did before they turn and look at me.

"_Ook__ toln reimos, Dweio Kar_?" It asks me. "_Ciar__ toln dafili teln quisros_?"

"Help me out here," I say to Hunter. "I don't know the words."

"_Mel nest ara cen Dweio Kar_," Hunter says. "_Mel ciar dafili mas quisros_." I repeat the words and the emblem on my chain flashes brightly. The statues resume their place and the walls spin, blocking the door to the Pedestal and reopening the door to the Caverns.

We exchange a glance as we leave.

There's no sounds of battle.

The fight's over.

But who won?

We start off down the long corridor as fast as Hunter can go, and find our suspicions confirmed and our fears laid to rest when we make it out into the main cavern. Bodies litter the ground, Sheikah and Moblin alike, but the ones still standing are all Sheikah.

They won.

We won.

Thank the goddesses.

We make a beeline for the spot where I last left Neesha. Sheik's crouched over her body. He looks up when Hunter calls out to him, relief flooding the little bit of his features visible under his shawl.

He's not Zelda.

He's not.

"You're all right!" He cries as we run up to him.

"We're fine," Hunter says. "How's Neesha?"

"She's pretty badly hurt," Sheik says. "But . . . she's tough. I've bandaged her up and Detsu seems to have missed most of the important things inside her. I think she'll be all right." I drop to my knees beside Neesha and stare down at her. She looks like my mother . . .

"What happened? Where's Detsu?" Sheik asks. I frown.

He's not Zelda.

He's Sheik.

He's not Zelda.

"He's dead," Hunter says. "Link killed him. We left him back in the _Quisrol_. By the pedestal."

"Pedestal?" Sheik cries in surprise. "There's a Pedestal in there? Link . . . did you . . ." I don't answer, closing my eyes.

"He did," Hunter says. "He . . ." his voice lowers to a whisper and I can't quite make out what they're saying. Not that I'm listening. I'm still trying to deny the obscene amount of sense what Hunter said about Sheik makes.

"Link, I'm sorry," Sheik says softly.

He's not Zelda . . .

He can't be Zelda . . .

"Are you all right?" He asks. I stand up suddenly, staring at him urgently.

"Sheik, let me see your hand," I say. He blinks at me in surprise and raises his hands. I shake my head. "Take the glove off." I say. He frowns at me and reaches for his left glove but I frown at him. "Not that one. The right one." He doesn't move.

"Why?" He asks, his eyes narrowed in an odd combination of suspicion and panic.

"Just do it," I say. "I need . . . I need to see . . ."

"Link, I don't see . . ."

"Do it!" I cry. Sheik turns to Hunter who looks horribly guilt-ridden.

"I thought he knew," he says softly. "I didn't mean to tell him . . ." When Sheik turns back around to face me his expression is different. He looks . . . almost afraid . . .

I don't like this . . .

Sheik reaches for his glove.

He's not Zelda . . .

He's not Zelda . . .

The glove comes off . . .

He can't be Zelda . . .

He can't be . . .

A golden triforce mark glitters up at me from the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry Link," he says softly. "I – I wanted to tell you . . ." I stare at the triforce disbelievingly and shake my head.

"This whole time . . ." I whisper. "You've been . . ."

"Link . . . please . . . "

"No!" I cry angrily. "No! Don't start with the 'Link please'! I can't believe you'd do that to me! How could you do this to me, Sheik? How could you lie to me like that?" I glare at him. "Or I suppose it's Princess now."

"Link, don't . . ."

"Shut up," I hiss harshly. "I don't want to hear it anymore. Nothing you say is the truth anyway. Some friend." I turn on my heel. "If anyone wants me I'll be curled up in the fetal position somewhere crying like a baby. See you later, _Princess_."

"Link, wait!" Ha. Fat chance. I have to leave now or I'm going to hit something. Probably Sheik. Hunter will make sure Neesha's taken care of. I'll check in on her later. Right now . . . I need to be alone . . .

I'm starting to regret leaving the desert . . .

xxx

Someone's climbing the stairs behind me.

"Hey," Hunter says, approaching me from behind. "You all right?" I sigh in answer and continue staring out at Kakariko Village from my vantage point in the windmill.

"I don't even know what all right is anymore," I say. Hunter folds his legs underneath him beside me and joins me in my useless vigil.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Yeah right," I say with a short laugh. "The last two times I've 'talked about it' the people I was talking to got hurt somehow."

"Well that's a relief," Hunter says. "I'm not really into that whole heartfelt thing you understand. Stiff upper lip and all that stuff. I more or less suck at it. But apparently it helps people, and, no offense, but you do look like you could use some help." I grin half-heartedly at him.

"I'll look you up should you I ever feel the need to talk," I say. "You can try your hand at it." He raises his hands.

"No thanks," he says. "Sheik's better at that than I am."

"You mean Zelda, don't you?" I ask, hoping I'm keeping the bitter note out of my voice . . . painfully aware of the fact that I'm not.

"Again with the pickiness about the names," Hunter says. "You're way too caught up in those, man. They don't mean anything. A name is just . . . a word you give to a person so that you don't have to run around shouting 'Hey you!' anytime you want to get someone's attention." I raise an eyebrow at him. "No seriously!" He insists. "All a name is, is a collection of syllables that somebody thought sounded nice and gave to someone else so they'd know what to call them. It . . . describes a person, but it doesn't define them. So Sheik has two names . . . so what? See her, down there?" He points down at where Anju is frantically trying to keep her cucoos in their pen without touching them. Honestly. If she's that allergic, why doesn't she just get a different profession? "I can call her Anju. And you know who she is just from the name. It describes her. Or, I can call her crazy-lady-with-the-cucoos. And you'll know exactly who I'm talking about, just from _that_ name. The names don't make a difference. The person's still the same." I stare down at Anju who's watching her cucoos fly away with a dejected look.

"Just a word," I repeat. I sigh. "It still doesn't make it all right for him . . . her to have led me on about it."

"No," Hunter says, "but I bet it puts in a bit of a less evil perspective, doesn't it? The point is, Link, that whether she's calling herself Zelda and walking around with a crown on her head, or dressing in drag and calling herself Sheik, she's still who she is. That doesn't change with her name. So it's not like Zelda's a different person than Sheik, or Sheik is a different person than Zelda. She's still your friend. She's still the person you hung out with when you were younger and played with and fought with. That hasn't changed. All that's changed, is you have a new word to describe her with." For a moment we watch as the cucoos run rampant around Kakariko Town and Anju watches helplessly.

"So . . . where is she now?" I ask. Hunter grins crookedly at me.

"Curled up in a fetal position in her room crying like a baby," he says.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," I say. I sigh as Anju starts crying. "After I go get Anju's cucoos back for her."

"After _we_ go get her cucoos," Hunter says with a grin. "And I'm thinking we should build her a better fence while we're at it. The Carpenter Brothers will never get around to it . . ."

xxx

I knock twice. There's a brief pause and then:

"Come in." I push open the door and walk in, shutting it quietly behind me. Sheik looks at me in surprise and trepidation.

"Link, I . . ." I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Listen," I say, keeping my voice even. It's easier than I thought it would be. "We're not okay yet. You and me. We're a long way from it. I don't want you to think that just because I'm here means I've forgiven you for everything. I haven't."

"Yet! You said yet," Sheik points out. I take a deep breath.

"Yet," I repeat. "I've been . . . thinking . . . and compared to everything else that's happened to me lately, this is pretty small . . . and . . . maybe . . . I over reacted just a bit. I'm just . . . frustrated. We have a serious issue here regarding trust. Or a lack thereof." He winces. "But . . . that can be fixed . . . over time. A long time." I look at him seriously. "But only if you start being honest with me now." I hold out my hand. "Hi," I say. "I'm Link. Who are you?" There's a bright flash of light and when it fades Zelda's sitting there. She looks at my hand, then reaches for it, but I snatch it back. "You shake my hand now you're acknowledging that we are friends, and all inherent in that." I say seriously. "No more disguises, no more lies, no more acting like you control who I am and where I go, understand? Friends don't do that." She looks at me in surprise, hesitating for a minute, weighing her options. She finally nods, apparently arriving at the conclusion that my friendship is worth more than her secrets and bossiness. Good.

It's a start.

I take her hand and shake it firmly.

"I'm Zelda," she says. "Please to make your acquaintance, Link." We pause for a moment, still holding hands. "So . . . we're friends still, right?" She asks finally, looking at me. I grin at her and turn back towards the door.

"Have been for a while apparently," I reply. "I don't suppose you know how to use a hammer do you?"

"I'm aware that you hit nails with it," she replies, getting to her feet. "Why?"

"I left Hunter back in town trying to scrounge up some building materials for us," I answer. "We're going to build Anju a fence to keep her cucoos in. We were . . . uh . . . wondering if you wanted to help?"

"Well . . . I've never built a fence before," Zelda admits. I shrug.

"Neither have I and neither has Hunter," I answer. "And I don't think Neesha has either, but Hunter thinks Detsu had some fairy spirits stashed in his room somewhere, so we can use one of them on her and then she can help too. I'm sure between the four of us we can work it out."

"Right," Zelda says, changing back into Sheik before she leaves the room. "How hard can it be?" I grin at her.

"This," I say, "could be the start of a beautiful friendship."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 18**

"Great," I mutter to myself as we step into the guest rooms at Goron City. "More caves."

"Claustrophobic?" Hunter asks with a wide grin. There's no safe answer to that question so I think I'll let it lie.

"I wonder if the girls' room is as . . . interesting as this," I say, eyeing the stone furniture (including the bed I can't help but notice) that is littered about the room. Hunter gives a wry laugh.

"You forget, Zelda's been here before," he says. "She's got her own room equipped with feather mattress and the whole lot." He sighs and rubs his head. "Tell you what. I'm feeling generous, so you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He bangs his fist on the bed, which makes a distinctive _clunk_ upon impact. "I think the floor's softer . . ."

"Quit complaining," Navi says, zipping out from under my hat. "You've both been through worse."

"This from the one with a head of hair for a bed whenever she feels like it," Hunter says with a raised eyebrow.

"The man has a point, Navi," I say with a grin. "Maybe you should suffer with us and stay out from under my hat, hmm?"

"Hmph," Navi says. "Figure the odds. You still owe me, Link."

"For what?" I cry, staring at her in surprise.

"For going into that _Quisra _–"

"_Quirol,_" Hunter and I both correct her at once.

"– Without me."

"Oh like I could help it," I protest.

"You didn't even notice I was gone!" She says grumpily. "And then you ignored me for a whole day afterwards."

"I had a lot on my mind," I say, trying to defend myself. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight. Nor was I in the best mood. We probably just would have fought anyway."

"You don't know that!" She argues.

"Yes I do," I respond, crossing my arms and frowning at her. "Look at us now. We're fighting."

"Yeah well . . . you still owe me," she says, ending the argument by whirling around in mid-air and fluttering over to the stone nighttable.

"Is it just me," Hunter says, grinning crookedly at me, "or do you spend the majority of your time getting yelled at by women?" I punch him in the shoulder.

"Ha. Ha," I say. "That was funny, Hunter. Really. I'm busting a gut here." He hits me back.

"You'll be busting more than that if you don't hurry up and get ready for supper," he replies. "Zelda will rip you to shreds."

"Remind me again why we have to go to a supper served by Gorons?" I ask, pulling my shirt off over my head. "They eat bombs . . . Bombs, for Din's sake!"

"I'm sure they'll have something we can eat," he says, though he doesn't sound like he's very sure of that. "Besides, it's tradition. You are the Gorons' Big Boss' Sworn Brother, and Zelda's the daughter of one of Darunia's Sworn Brothers. You have to go and eat with them whenever you come here."

"No one told me that when I signed on for this whole Sworn Brother deal," I say, struggling to pull my boots off. "And besides, Darunia's not here."

"No, but his son is," Hunter replies, tossing his jumpsuit into the corner. "And that's the next best thing. Hey, where did Zelda say the baths were?"

"Through the door at the back of the room," Navi says brightly, staring at Hunter's unclothed body with an evil little smirk on her face. "There's a hot spring back there." Both of us turn bright red suddenly, appalled at having forgotten about Navi's presence before starting to get undressed. Hunter snatches my hat off the floor as throws it hurriedly over her. The little fairy bursts into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Someone remind me why I ever wanted a Guardian Fairy," I grumble under my breath as my last boot comes off, immediately followed by my pants. "Come one, let's go get all shiny for supper." We hurry out of the room – our exit accompanied by Navi's muffled laughter – and shut the door behind us.

"Is she gonna be there when you get married too?" Hunter asks, his usual crooked grin returning.

"Ha," I say, taking a flying leap into the hot spring, Hunter right on my heels. We resurface with a gasp and I smirk at him. "I think I'll lock her up in your closet and you can deal with her for a while." He laughs as we swim back over to a more shallow spot where we can sit without having to swim.

"You'd think with a hot spring right in the middle of the city there'd be more Gorons out here," I say, enjoying the soak.

"Yeah right," Hunter says. "They'd sink like a rock. They're probably terrified of water."

"True enough," I agree with a grin. The grin takes on an evil tint suddenly. "Wouldn't it be funny if the girls suddenly ran in her to get in the spring?"

"Sans clothes?" Hunter asks, then laughs. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I do," I say, suddenly feeling guilty at the fact that I haven't been thinking a lot about Malon.

"Wow, that killed your mood," Hunter says, raising an eyebrow at me. "What's up?" I sigh and sink under the water for a moment, refusing to resurface until I've run out of air. I sigh again.

"Do you think they're still okay?" I ask. "I mean . . . Moblins are not . . ."

"They're fine," Hunter says shortly, interrupting me. "They're fine." We stare at each other for a moment – he defiant, me uncertain. Suddenly we both sigh. "Sorry," Hunter says. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I just . . . the way I see it, as I long as I don't even acknowledge the possibility that . . . well . . . you know . . . then they'll be fine. I'm helpless to change anything, so all I can do is think positive . . . and keep hoping. Right?" He turns to look at me and our expressions suddenly shift – he's suddenly uncertain, and I'm suddenly defiant.

"Who says your helpless?" I demand. "No one said that!"

"Well . . . no, but what am I gonna do? Storm the Golden Palace and bust 'em all out on my own?"

"You're not on your own," I say, crossing my arms. "I'm here. And Zelda – there's no way she'd let me go without tagging along. And Neesha too. She's not ready to go back to the desert yet. She's going to be in a world of trouble when she does." I crack a grin. "Besides, I think she's got a crush on you." Before I know what's happening, Hunter's jumped on me and shoved my head under water. I twist around and grab his leg, pulling on it as hard as I can. He falls into the water with a cry and I resurface, laughing.

"I thought Sheikah were supposed to be –" I don't get the chance to finish the sentence before Hunter lunges out of the water at me again with a laugh.

xxx

"Admit it! I beat you!" I say with a grin as we hurry down the stairs towards Darunia's room.

"You wish!" Hunter cries, throwing my hat at me, which I hurriedly pull down over my still wet hair.

"Do you guys have any idea how late you are?" Navi demands, fluttering to keep up with us.

"Late enough that Zelda's going to want to skin us alive but will be unable to due to the fact there are witnesses around," Hunter answers easily. Navi rolls her eyes. I think she would have responded except that we've just opened the door and rushed in, flashing identical apologetic grins. The Gorons don't even seem to notice we're late. Zelda and Neesha on the other hand . . . Neesha's frowning disapprovingly at us, and Zelda . . . sweet merciful Din . . . if looks could kill . . .

"Heh," I say as we drop ourselves into the stone chairs across the table from them. "Hey guys! How are you?" Zelda kicks my shin in answer. Judging by the surprised gasp of pain from Hunter a split second later he's receiving the same treatment. Neesha smirks smugly at us. I resist the urge to rub my shin and look around the table at the gathered Gorons, all of whom are talking in what – I'm sure to their ears – are low tones.

"There's Darunia's son," Hunter whispers over the rumble, pointing surreptitiously at a tiny (as in my size) Goron at the head of the table. "His name is Link. Go figure." I blink at the kid for a minute, a sudden thought striking me.

"Hey," I say, "which ones are the girls?" Hunter blinks at me.

"What?" He asks.

"Which ones are the female Gorons? I mean . .. if Darunia had a kid he's gotta have a wife doesn't he? Or a girlfriend? Or some kind of member of the opposite sex? Doesn't he?" We stare at each other for a moment and then cast a glance around at the identical looking Gorons.

"I vote we add that thought to the list of things we don't really want to think about," Hunter says. I nod fervently.

"Right up there with how far Zelda went with her sex change." We both make a face and nod solemnly, deciding that's for the best. Zelda's looking at us with a raise eyebrow, unable to hear our conversation over the Gorons. That's probably for the best. We flash her innocent grins, at which she rolls her eyes and turns back to Neesha. Hunter's attention is distracted by something to his left and I take the opportunity to study Zelda.

I'm still having trouble fitting the image of the silent, shy, secretive Sheik with the bossy, diplomatic, though equally secretive, Zelda, but . .. I _can_ see some of the resemblance now that I'm getting to know Zelda better. Or rather, the side of her that can be described as Zelda as Hunter would say. I get the same kind of impressions from her as I got from her alter ego. Like she's waiting for something. Watching me for something.

I just wish I knew what . . .

She glances over and catches me watching her. I wince inwardly. There's no easy way out of this situation, so I just flash her a smile and, after a moment's hesitation, she returns it. Neesha elbows her in the side with a wicked grin – the implications of which I'm going to add to the list of things I don't really want to think about. I turn to Hunter restart our conversation, but am interrupted as the door suddenly bangs open again and a half dozen Gorons stride in, carrying a half dozen plates of steaming food each. Hunter, Neesha, and I gape at the food.

I don't think any of it is explosive!

The Goron-Link stands up and smiles shyly at us.

"I hope this is to your liking," he says. "Big Brother usually sets up the meals for these dinners, but this is the first time I've done it. I'm not sure what you like to eat so . . . I made everything I thought of." Hunter laughs.

"This is great!" He says, staring hungrily at the food as its set in front of him. "Better than great!"

"Oh wow!" I gasp, staring at the food. "I . . . oh wow!"

"You've outdone yourself, Link, son of Darunia," Zelda says with a warm smile at the Goron. "I –"

"Oh!" Neesha gasps, interrupting Zelda. "You have Leevers!"

"Yay," I say with a complete lack of enthusiasm. I shove the Leevers over to Neesha and move on to other things.

"Please, enjoy the meal!" Goron-Link says brightly as the serving Gorons leave and then return again with bomb flowers for everyone who _isn't_ me, Hunter, Zelda or Neesha.

The only sound in the room for a long time is the clatter of forks and plates, and the odd, muffled explosion.

I still can't believe they actually eat those things.

Finally, however, everyone finishes eating, and slowly but surely the conversation dies off as Gorons begin leaving for their respective rooms, until all that's left is Hunter, Zelda, Neesha, me, Goron-Link, and one other, adult Goron.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" Goron-Link asks anxiously. I smile and push my plate away as Navi zips back under my hat to sleep off what she ate.

"I can tell you honestly," I say, feeling like my stomach's on the verge of exploding. I think I over did it, "that that was the single, greatest meal, I've ever had in my entire life. And that's saying something." Hunter, Neesha and Zelda all nod enthusiastically in agreement. Link seems to relax.

"I'm so glad," he says. "Big Brother will be happy I did it right." I exchange a glance with Neesha. Hunter and Zelda seem to know who he's talking about, but Neesha and I . . .

"Um," I say, "at the risk of exposing my ignorance for everyone to see, who, exactly, is Big Brother? OW! ZELDA!" Crazy princess . . . I glare at her and rub my shin. Goron-Link laughs.

"It's all right," he says. "Not many soft-things know. Even if they are his Sworn Brother," he adds with a grin, almost identical to Darunia's.

"Darunia's Big Brother?" I ask, blinking.

"But I thought he was your father," Neesha says.

"He is," Goron-Link says. "But Big Brother is his title. The Gorons don't have a King, like Hylians, or Zoras, or Gerudos do. We're more like . . . one big family. Everyone is everyone else's brother."

"Kind of like the Sheikah?" I ask.

"Similar, yes," says the adult Goron. "But not quite."

"Right," I say. "So that makes you, Link, son of Darunia, who is the Big Brother of the Gorons, which would make you . . ." I raise an eyebrow at the adult Goron and quickly pull my leg back so Zelda can't kick me again. The adult Goron smiles pacifistically at the princess, who's trying to drill holes in my head with her eyes.

"It's quite alright, Princess," he says. "At least he has the courage to admit his lack of knowledge."

"That's me," I mutter under my breath. "Courage boy." This time Zelda's foot connects and I wince again. I frown at her.

"You've been spending too much time with Neesha," I say flatly. I turn back to the Gorons and stare expectantly at the adult.

"My name is Karun," he says. "Darunia left me with instructions to take care of Link during his absence." At the mention of Darunia's absence, the mood in the room instantly darkens. Goron-Link hesitates.

"You . . . said you had news of him? He's been gone much longer than he had planned . . ." A twinge of guilt twists my gut and I sag slightly in my chair.

All because of me . . .

Zelda hesitates for a moment.

"I'm not . . . sure . . . how to tell you this," she says quietly. Goron-Link and Karun's faces could be carved of stone for all the emotion they're allowing to show through. "But . . . the Sages have been captured. Darunia among them. They are being held prisoner in Hyrule's Golden Palace by Moblins, who are awaiting the return of Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf . . ." Goron-Link whispers. "Dad . . . told me stories . . ." Karun's looking like he might be sick.

"I had feared it would be so," he says.

"We . . . we have to get him back!" Goron-Link says suddenly, standing up from his chair. "I . . . we can't leave him there! We have to go after him!"

"We can't just –" Karun and Zelda start at the same time, but I interrupt them.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I say, as I stand up. Everyone turns to look at me in surprise. I'm suddenly very aware of the presence of the Master Sword at my back.

"Link," Zelda hisses. "What are you doing?" I meet Goron-Link's eyes and ignore the princess. "It was my fault your father was captured, Link. It was my fault that Hunter's father was captured. And that the rest of the Sages were captures. It's my fault any of this is happening at all."

"Link . . . that's not true . . ." Zelda says, staring at me in surprise.

"It is," I say harshly. "Dark Link's after me. The only reason any of the others got captured was because they were trying to protect me. To hide me. To keep me from him." I turn back to Goron-Link. "But I won't let it happen anymore. I won't hide anymore."

"What are you saying?" Goron-Link asks, looking afraid and excited at the same time.

"I'm saying," I say quietly, "that I'm going after them. Not right now, but soon. After we've warned everyone who needs to be warned." Now everyone's staring at me like I've grown two heads. And maybe I have. I'm definitely of two minds about this situation. But my choice is clear.

And I feel better now that I've made up my mind.

"You can't possibly expect to survive," Karun says disbelievingly. "To go up against all of Ganondorf's forces? You'll be killed for sure!"

"Then I'll die trying," I say flatly. The torchlight glints off the hilt of the Master Sword in its hilt on my back. "I've face Dark Link multiple times since this whole thing started. I've face Moblins, and Stalfos, and more, and I've faced Ganondorf himself before. And so far I'm not doing half bad."

"Link! You're not thinking!" Zelda cries, getting to her feet and glaring at me. "You can't be serious about this! You can't do this!"

"I have to," I say.

"You'll be playing right into their hands! Don't make everything we've done in vain!" She shouts, clenching her fists.

"I have to," I say again.

"You can't."

"I will."

"I won't let you."

"I dare you to stop me."

"You won't!"

"I have no choice," I shout back at her, glaring at her from across the table. "I'm _not_ going to spend the rest of my life running while Dark Link picks the rest of you off one by one. Can't you understand that?" I struggle to get my temper back under control, never breaking the glaring contest between the princess and I. "I _have_ to do this." I say quietly. "With or without you."

"And that," Karun says, a smile suddenly creasing his face. "Is what I was waiting to hear." Zelda blinks and looks at him, the implications of that single phrase sinking in.

"You're all crazy!" She cries, storming out of the room.

"Oh dear," Goron-Link says. "That's . . . that's not good . . ."

"She'll be fine," Hunter says, one eyebrow still raised incredulously at me. "She just doesn't like it when someone besides her is right."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Neesha mutters, shooting me a look.

"Link, Hero of Time," Karun says, drawing our attention back to him, "you are truly Darunia's Sworn Brother, and you have the might of the Goron Race behind you in your quest. Unless, of course, you object?" He asks, looking down at Goron-Link who shakes his head furiously.

"I don't object!" He cries, jumping from his chair. "I'm all for it! Big Brother would do the same if it was any of us in there!" I collapse suddenly back into my chair and everyone stares at me in surprise.

"Sorry," I say. "I just . . . I just . . ."

"Came to your senses?" Hunter supplies.

"Realized what, exactly, I just decided," I reply. Hunter smiles wryly at me.

"I hope you know what you're getting us into, Courage Boy," he says.

xxx

"So, uh . . ." I say, leaning up against the doorframe to Zelda and Neesha's room. "You still mad at me?"

"I think I'll go see if Hunter wants to spar," Neesha says, hurrying out of the room. Zelda frowns at me, then abruptly turns her back on me and stares into the mirror.

"I'll take that as a yes," I say. Then frown at her. "Good."

"What?" She demands, turning to glare at me.

"I said good," I repeat. "Good. G-O-O-D. Good. I – OW! NAVI!" I rip my hat off, grab the fairy and toss her out the door, slamming it shut before she can get back in. I rub my head. "Stupid fairy . . . she told me she'd stop pulling my hair out."

"Why is that good?" Zelda demands, crossing her arms and frowning at me. "You _want_ me to be mad at you?"

"Yes," I say, walking over and throwing myself down on her bed. "Why do you get a real mattress and Hunter and I get a slab of stone?"

"Don't change the subject, why do you want me to be mad at you?"

"Because," I say, sitting up and looking at her. "Now you can start to understand the way I've felt for the past while."

"Don't do that," Zelda hisses at me. "Don't turn this around on me. I admitted that what I did was wrong, but that doesn't make what you just did right!"

"Nope," I say brightly, "it just diffuses some of your anger into a convenient guilt trip. I don't need to _make_ what I did right, because what I did _was_ right."

"How was it right?" She demands, getting to her feet and stalking over to me. "You just declared war on the Moblins!"

"Well what were you going to do?" I demand, getting to my feet as well and glaring down at her. "Sit here and wait for Ganondorf to take over the rest of the world and come and get us here?" I shake my head. "They're _not_ going to stop, Zelda. They're not. You're the one who told me that. And if they're not going to stop, then there's nowhere for me to run to. Ultimately, they're going to catch up to me, and they're going to take me out. And then when I'm gone, the rest of you will be gone. Do you really want that to happen?"

"I want you to be safe!" She cries.

"I don't want to be safe at the cost of others!" I cry back.

"If you do what you're planning you'll die!" She shouts, shoving me roughly.

"Then so be it!" I say, clenching my fists. "I'll be dying doing the right thing. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I'll be dying for what I believe in. For life!" I glare at her. "Life's the only thing worth dying for, Zelda."

"You . . . you can't just say that," she argues. "Talking about death and dying are two different things! You can't just . . . what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Zelda," I say tiredly, "I don't know how to make you understand why I did what I did. But I'm not the only one who made that choice. The Gorons don't want to hide here. They want to fight. The Sheikah don't want to hide here. They want to fight. Zelda . . . _I_ don't want to hide here. I don't want to hide anywhere anymore. I want to fight, Zelda. I want . . . I want to do something about this. I just . . ." I rub my head and turn away from her, starting towards the door. "You can say what you want, but we both know that this has happened because of me. I have to do what I can to fix it. So many people have suffered . . . to protect me, to hide me, to save me . . . and they've all paid dearly. But now it's time for me to pay them back. However I can. And the only way I can think of is by fighting back. I don't _want_ to die, Zelda. And that's why I'm doing this. It's the only way." I move to twist the doorknob, but Zelda's hand is suddenly on mine.

"Link . . ." She whispers. "I . . . I'm just . . . worried . . . about . . . about you. If they get you . . ."

"Then they get me," I finished for her, turning towards her. "But there's a small chance they won't. _If_ I fight them now. If I just sit here and wait . . . then they _will_ catch me."

Her eyes are so blue . . .

"Link . . ." She whispers, leaning closer to me. I lean closer as well, suddenly painfully aware of my heartbeat. I pause and blink at her.

"I . . . I . . . I have to go," I whisper, turning away from her and opening the door hurriedly. I rush out into and down the hallway, leaving Zelda to stare after me in surprise.

"Link!" Navi cries, catching up to me. "What's wrong? Your face is all red! What happened?" I stop once I'm well away from Zelda's room and lean up against the wall.

"Oh my Goddess," I whisper, covering my face. "I almost . . . I mean . . . we were going to . . . at least I though we . . . I . . ."

"Link?" Navi asks. "What is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm . . . I'm fine . . ." I whisper, pushing myself away from the wall and heading back towards Hunter and my bedroom. "I'm just fine."

I picture Malon in my head and focus on her face, refusing to let myself pursue any of the thoughts that were just running through my head.

But no matter how hard I focus on Malon's face . . .

It's Zelda's eyes that stare back . . .


	19. Chapter 19

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 19**

"So did you kiss her?" Hunter demands.

"No!" I cry, pacing furiously back and forth. "Aren't you listening? I _almost_ kissed her! _Almost!_"

"Then what's the big deal?" He asks with a shrug, following my movements with his eyes. "If you didn't kiss her, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I _wanted_ to kiss her," I insist.

"But you didn't," Hunter repeats.

"But I _wanted_ to!" I cry, frustrated at his unflappable manner. "It's the same thing!"

"Link!" He cries. "Settle down! Relax!"

"I can't!" I say, burying my face in my hands as I pace. "I mean . . . I almost . . . Zelda and I . . ."

"Are mutually attracted to each other," Hunter says. "No shame in that, is there?"

"Hunter, I have a girlfriend!" I cry. "I can't go around being attracted to every woman I happen to come across!"

"And you don't," Hunter points out. "Zelda's the only one so far."

"Zelda's one too many," I argue. "Malon's locked up in some horrible, awful, Moblin dungeon, and I'm out here fooling around with someone else! Navi's right! I _am_ a jerk! A horrible, awful, jerk!"

"Link, stop and listen to yourself," Hunter says. "First of all, even if you _had_ kissed, that wouldn't be considered fooling around. And second of all, you _didn't_ kiss. You just wanted to."

"Intent is just as bad as action," I say, throwing myself into the stone chair across from the bed. "The fact that I wanted to amounts to the same thing as doing so."

"No, it doesn't," Hunter insists. "Link, Zelda is a highly attractive woman. No one, in their right mind, would blame you for wanting to kiss her. The fact of the matter is you wanted to, but you didn't. You resisted. You didn't cheat on Malon. You've proven yourself loyal by resisting temptation. It's something to be proud of, not something to freak out about."

"But what if . . ."

"I swear to all three Goddesses, Link, if you say 'what if' one more time I'm going to wring your scrawny little neck!" Hunter cries. I bury my face in my hands and let loose a frustrated scream.

"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more screwed up, someone decided to throw hormones back into the mix!" I cry.

"Deep breaths, man," Hunter says calmly. I heed his advice and wait until I'm slightly more calmed down than before.

"What am I going to do?" I ask in something frighteningly close to a whine.

"You're going to help me pack up the rest of our things," Hunter says. "And then you're going to calm down and look at this rationally. It was a one time incident and will probably never happen again, all right? People do funny things when they're scared and angry. That's probably all it was. Just adrenaline. All right?" I take another deep breath.

"All right." I say.

xxx

"Why didn't you get a horse, Link?" Neesha demands from the back of hers. "You're not planning on walking the whole way are you?" She frowns at me. "I won't wait for you."

"I already have a horse, Neesha," I explain. "I just can't call her until we get out of the Village."

"You mean that roan you were riding in the desert?" Neesha demands. "I hate to break it to you, Link, but that animal's long gone. You let it go. There's no way she'll come back."

"Trust me," I say.

"No," she responds pertly. "I've seen horses like yours before. You can't ever tame them. Not for long. Once you let them go . . ."

"See, here's the thing with me and Epona," I say, wondering why I'm even bothering. Gerudo logic can be impenetrable on the best of days. "I've never tried to tame her. She's not my horse, she's my friend, and I treat her as such. All I have to do is play her song and she'll come running. She likes me. She trusts me. There are only two people in the world she'll do that for."

And one of them's locked in a dungeon.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Neesha says with a frown.

"You do that," I say.

"So what's our route again?" Hunter asks, diverting Neesha's and my attention away from our argument.

"We're going to hit Zora's River first," Zelda says. "Tell them about Ruto if they haven't heard already, and then Link will probably put a bunch of nonsense about fighting into their heads as well."

"You know me too well," I say, buffing my fingernails on my tunic.

"And from there?" Hunter asks.

"The desert!" Neesha practically crows. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Where we can all gather 'round and watch Neesha get the beating of a lifetime for breaking tradition and rules," I add. She glares at me.

"It's all your fault," she snaps. "I'll see to it that you get beat as well." I flash her my best smile.

"You'll have to catch me first," I say.

"You'll probably trip over your own two feet right at the edge of the desert," Navi comments.

"You want me to take my hat off?" I demand. "That would just ruin your day, wouldn't it? You'd have to stay out in the sun like the rest of us . . ." Navi snaps something impolite at me and zips under my hat before I can make good on my threat.

"Well aren't we just a ray of sunshine today," Zelda comments.

"Leave me alone," I grumble. "I didn't sleep well."

Come to think of it, it doesn't look like she did either.

I look away from her before I trigger whatever it was I triggered yesterday when we almost . . .

I shake my head.

We hit the stairs down and out of Kakariko Town and I pull out my ocarina.

"Sissy instrument," Neesha says.

"Sissy girl," I respond, then quickly leap behind Hunter's horse before she can take my head off with her scimitar.

Wow she unsheathed that fast.

I set the ocarina to my lips and start to play Epona's Song while Hunter and Zelda try and calm the furious Gerudo down. A moment later I hear the familiar whinny of Epona and the red mare appears, galloping over the bridge.

"Hey girl!" I say with a grin, running up to her and stroking her muzzle. She whinnies happily and nudges me. I scratch her ear. "I'm fine," I tell her. "No worries." She turns to the side and I mount her, smirking at Neesha's stunned expression. "Told you so," I say. She frowns.

"It's still a sissy instrument," she mutters. I grin at her.

"You're just saying that because you don't know how to play it," I say. "Now come on, we're running out of daylight." As one we kick our horses into a gallop.

For a moment, all four of us can forget everything. There's nothing but ourselves, the wind, and our horses as we race across Hyrule Field. There are no battles, no enemies and no grief.

The morning passes like the briefest of moments . . .

. . . And comes to an end all to soon.

"Woah girl," I reign Epona in and look around. Looks like we outdistanced the others a bit. I smile and pat Epona's neck affectionately. "I suppose we better wait for them," I say, dismounting and casting a glance around. This looks like as good a place as any to stop for lunch. I reach into my saddle bag and pull out Epona's brush. I've kind of neglected her for the past while. She nickers happily at me as I start brushing her fur while I wait for the others. "I've missed you, girl," I tell her softly as I work the tangles out of her coat.

I wonder if the Zoras will follow us as willingly as the Gorons agreed to. As far as I know I'm not the sworn relative of any of them. I'm still kind of awed by how fast the Gorons leapt to the challenge. Hardly a hesitation. I shouldn't be surprised though.

They _are_ Darunia's people.

But the Zoras? I don't really know much about them.

I say as much to Navi, who dangles her face upside down in front of my eyes, clinging precariously to my bangs.

"The Zoras?" She asks. "Well, take the Gorons, and now picture the opposite. The Zoras are graceful, pacifistic, and very, very formal. It takes a lot to get them to fight anything, but from what stories I've heard of the Great War they're no stranger to it. They can be vicious when they have to be."

"Well we need them vicious," I say. "How do I get them vicious?" Navi frowns and lets herself fall from my bangs, righting herself in mid air and setting a finger to her lips as she thinks.

"Well, King Zora has a soft spot for impassioned speeches and pretty words. You might be able to sway him that way. Especially considering his daughter's predicament."

"I can do impassioned," I say – not feeling half as confident as I sound. Navi laughs at me. A fact which doesn't help the whole confidence thing.

"You can do furious," she says, "but impassioned isn't exactly your cup of tea."

"It can't be that hard," I argue.

"Link," she says bluntly, "you can't even apologize for being angry without getting angry. You have this mood swing problem, which doesn't bode well for the odds of you convincing the King to do something about his daughter's predicament. Knowing you you'd get frustrated with his indecisiveness and tell him off. And that just won't work. You have to be respectful with Gorons. If you learned nothing else from Ruto you should have learned that."

"Oh believe me," I say fervently. "I did. But what do you mean indecisive? The Moblins have his daughter. What's to be indecisive about?"

"The King of the Zoras is more spineless jellyfish than inspiring leader," says Zelda's voice from behind us. I blink and turn to look at where Zelda, Hunter and Neesha are ambling up to us. "Ruto's been running the kingdom since her mother passed away when she was ten. The King is simply a figurehead." I slip Epona's brush back into her saddlebag (much to her disappointment) as the others dismount.

"So how are we supposed to get the Zoras up in arms against the Moblins?" I ask. Zelda raises an eyebrow at me.

"You already know what I think of this whole stupid plan of yours," she says with a frown. I smirk at her.

"I could have sworn I already told you that you're prettier when you smile," I say. "You're going to get all wrinkled if you keep frowning like that."

"That would be flirting," Hunter mutters in a voice meant for me and me alone as he walks by with his horse. "If you're still worried about you and her you might want to cool it down." I blink and wince. He's right. Damn, what's wrong with me?

I shake my head and chalk it up to force of habit.

"Anyway," I say, trying to change the subject back, "I'm aware that you think my plan is stupid."

"I don't think that," she says. "I know that. And hey," she gestures to her right hand where the Triforce mark is, "I didn't get this thing for nothing you know."

"Yes, well, that aside," I say with a dismissive wave, "supposing, hypothetically, that, say, Castle Hyruletown was overrun with Moblins. And let's say that maybe you wanted to get the Zoras to help you do something about it. How would you do it?" She frowns at me for a moment with her arms crossed over her chest, and then sighed.

"You're not going to just give up on this any time soon are you?" She demands.

"Depends on how soon I get run through by a Moblin," I tell her glibly. "But not 'till then, no."

"Well that just makes me feel so much better," she growls. "Fine. You wouldn't go through the King. You'd go through the Advisor. With Ruto gone, he's the real power in the Zora's Kingdom. If you can convince him, he'll convince the King and the people for you."

"Great!" I say. "And . . . uh . . . how do we convince him?"

"That part's the easy part actually," Zelda says. "Just tell him about Ruto." I stare blankly at her. "He's been after her, romantically speaking, for a while," she explains. "Ruto, however, is very hard to impress. She's got high standards for her men and has this awful habit of comparing them all to you."

"To me?" I ask in surprise. "Why?"

"Because you two were apparently engaged," she says.

"What?" I cry. "We're not even the same species! When? How?" Zelda laughs. Apparently there's something funny about this.

"When she gave you the Zora's Sapphire," she says with a wide grin – the one I'm so used to seeing on Sheik. "She calls it the Zora's Engagement Stone. You were just kids and I don't think you fully understood what she meant."

"I'm engaged to a Zora?" I demand.

"Were," Zelda says. "That was before you changed Time. And besides, she called it off."

"Why?" I ask, torn between being offended she called it off and relieved.

"Two reasons," Zelda answered. "She knew you didn't feel that way about her, and, despite the fact that you lived up to almost all of her expectations, you fell just short of one of them."

"What one?" I ask. Hunter smirks at me.

"You're not a fish," he answers. Zelda nods.

"Oh," I say. "Well anyway, what does that have to do with anything?"

"The Advisor's been _waiting_ for an opportunity to impress her," Zelda says. "If someone were to suggest to him how grateful Ruto would be to anyone who got her out of her imprisonment . . ." I grin at her.

"I see," I say, considering the implications of that. "Hmm . . . that could work . . ."

"Of course it will," Zelda says, moving past me to tie her horse up next to Hunter and Neesha's. "It's _my_ idea. And that's the fundamental difference between your ideas and mine." I grin at her back.

"You think she's trying to tell me something?" I ask Hunter. He laughs.

"I think she's wasting her breath if she is," he answers. "Come on, let's get a fire going. I'm starved."

An hour later we're fed, content, and once again on our way. It takes us most of the rest of the afternoon to get to where we're going and by the time we're dismounting and the others are tying their horses up the sun's beginning it's lethargic descent towards the horizon.

"Lead the way," Hunter says to Zelda and we head off along the banks of Zora's River towards Zora's Domain. Hunter and Neesha soon fall a few paces behind as the Gerudo gapes at the multitude of waterfalls and rapids. She's amazed (or appalled. It's hard to tell with her) at the sheer amount of water and nearly had a panic fit at the fact that no one was collecting it to store for when there was none. Hunter's trying to explain to her that this water doesn't go away. It's not like the rainy season in the desert. This water is there all year 'round.

The concept is beyond her understanding though, I think.

Gotta give Hunter credit for trying.

The unfortunate result of Hunter's attempts, however, is that it leaves Zelda and I alone and awkward that few paces ahead of them.

Farore . . . I never realized how far a few paces could seem . . .

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Zelda asks finally – more to break the silence than anything.

"With what?" I ask, careful not to look at her.

"With this whole plan of yours. Rally the races and take back Castle Hyruletown."

"More like rally the races and take back Hyrule," I correct her. "And yes. I have every intention of going through with this. What else can I do?"

"Run? Hide?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Look, we've been over this," I say. "I won't run. And I won't hide. It's pointless and frustrating. If they want me that bad, then fine, they can have me, but I swear to all three Goddesses that if I'm going down, I'm going down with my teeth in their throat." She stares at me in surprise and the violence of what I just said suddenly occurs to me. "Ah . . . sorry," I say. "I'm just . . . since I went back in time . . . you know."

"No," she says, shaking her head. "I don't. But it's all right." She squeezes my arm comfortingly. "I don't need to. Everybody's got a right to a few secrets, right?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Everyone but you," I say with a grin. "You used up your quota of secrets a long time ago." I shrug suddenly, and turn my eyes back to the road ahead. "And . . . it's not really a secret. I just . . . I don't want to . . . I can't talk about it yet. I'm still trying to sort it out for myself."

"It's . . . all right," she says. "Whenever you want to tell me, I'll be waiting. Eagerly. Impatiently even."

"Hmph," I say. "Now why don't I doubt that?" She shoves me and I laugh at her. We continue walking for a while in companionable silence.

The companionable part disappears, however, when I suddenly find myself thinking about what happened at Goron City.

It's amazing how fast awkwardness can reappear.

"Hmmm," Zelda says softly. "This is kind of weird, isn't it?" She asks. I nod. "Is it . . . uh . . . is it because of the other night?" I nod. "I'm, uh . . . I'm sorry about that." I shake my head.

"It wasn't your fault," I say. "I mean . . . I suppose it was . . . but . . . it was my fault too. And, uh . . . I'm sorry. Too. I'm sorry too." We fall silent again for a moment.

"Do . . . do you ever wonder about if we had of . . ."

"No," I say quickly. "I don't. Zelda, I'm really, really sorry, but . . . Malon . . ."

"I know," she says, rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I say softly.

Someone shouts a battlecry behind us and before I realize what's happening I've got a hyper active Gerudo on my back. Judging by Zelda's startled cry I'd say she's been attacked by a hyperactive Sheikah. I finally manage to regain my balance and straighten up, Neesha firmly attached to my back. I look over and raise an eyebrow at Hunter, who's got Zelda slung unceremoniously over his shoulder. He grins at me.

"You two looked like you were starting to actually take yourselves seriously," he says. "We had to do something about that. For your own good, you understand."

"Of course," I say wryly as Neesha 'playfully' tightens her grip on my neck.

"Let me down!" Zelda cries, beating uselessly on Hunter's back with her fists.

"Come on," Hunter says, ignoring the princess and starting back towards Zora's Domain. "What are you waiting for?"

"Giddiup!" Neesha cries with a grin. I smirk at her.

"Sure thing," I say, starting after Hunter and Zelda. "I was wondering when you'd finally admit you couldn't walk on your own. It seems my suspicions about you being a sissy girl underneath were accurate."

I laugh as she jumps off as fast as humanly possible. Even her fist connecting hard with my shoulder isn't enough to dull my mirth as she storms off towards Hunter and Zelda.

Hmmm . . . I'm gonna have to settle down before we meet the Zoras. Something tells me this is not respectful.

xxx

I rub my shoulder painfully and frown darkly at Neesha.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" I demand in a whisper. She sticks her nose up into the air.

"You deserved it," she responds in a whisper.

"Guys, shhh," Sheik hisses at us. Zelda transformed into him at the Sleepless Waterfall. She said that Sheik was something of a Hero to the Zoras (something about something he did before I changed time. I think it had to do with ice or something. I kind of zoned out. It was boring. So sue me) and so it would be better to show up as him.

I just keep wondering if I still would have almost kissed her if she'd been Sheik at the time . . .

Yet another thing added to the list of things I don't really want to think about.

The door to the room we're in suddenly opens and a tall Zora, with intense, pale green eyes walks in.

Since this whole thing started I've met a lot of people with authority, and they all use it in different ways. Impa used hers like a dagger – keeping it hidden until she needed it then pulling it out so fast you never saw what hit you. Nabooru used hers the same way she used her fists. Naked and honest and unchallengeable. Darunia wore his like armor. You see it, you know its there, but it's only needed when attacked. But this guy . . . he carries his around like a naked sword; unafraid to use it should you give him so much as an excuse.

I swallow thickly.

Pacifistic my ass.

"Sheik!" He says with a genuine smile. "You've made yourself horribly scarce lately. Nice to see you haven't forgotten us." Sheik smiles as well and gets to his feet, accepting the Zora's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Never," he assures him.

"So," the Zora says, taking a seat across from us, his smile fading to a grim expression as he takes in ours. "I'm assuming this isn't merely a pleasure call."

"I'm afraid not, Acqul," Sheik says, equally grim. "These are my companions, Hunter of the Sheikah, Neesha of the Gerudo, and Link, of the . . ." He pauses and looks at me. I blink.

"Uh . . ."

"Wait, let me guess," Acqul says, studying me with those intense green eyes of his. It may just be a trick of the light but the color in them seems to shift from blue to green and back again. It's kinda cool . . . "Well, you're clothes are definitely Kokiri in nature. They're the only people I know who wear that much green. But you're definitely not Kokiri. Hmm . . . I see a bit of the Sheikah in you. But there's something else as well . . . something I can't quite place . . ." His eyes alight on the Master Sword's hilt, peeking up over my shoulder. "But it would appear as though your exact nationality doesn't matter. The Hero of Time is of no particular Nation, and of no particular Time. Figuratively of course."

"Perceptive as always," Sheik says with a grin. "Yes, Link is the Hero of Time."

"Hmm," he says, still studying me. "Ruto speaks of him a lot."

"Probably just complaining about not having anyone to boss around," I mutter.

"Link!" Sheik cries, appalled. Acqul's expression is unimpressed, but I can see the corner of his lip twitching a bit and there's amusement in his eyes.

"She can be . . . overbearing," he agrees. "But perhaps it would be wise to keep that little secret amongst ourselves, hmm?" He asks. "Speaking of Ruto, why is she not with you?" He turns to Sheik. "She was traveling with you, was she not? Her duties as a Sage or some such?" His face falls when he recognizes the hesitant, sorrowful looks on our faces. "Oh no," he says.

"Acqul, I'm afraid that Ruto has been captured," Sheik says. "The Moblins are holding her prisoner with the other Sages at the Golden Palace in Castletown." The Zora freezes and for a half an instant his cool mask slips and all that's visible underneath is a man, desperately afraid of losing the one he loves. He shakes his head and the mask is back up.

"Is she . . ."

"We don't know," Sheik says softly. "She's alive. I can tell you that much. Rauru would have let me know if they were otherwise. But beyond that . . . we're not even sure why they're keeping them alive. The Moblins might not realize their importance, or they may be saving them for when Ganondorf returns so that he can exact his revenge. But for whatever reason, they've let them live."

"For now," Acqul says thickly. He gets to his feet suddenly. "We'll go after her. We'll bring her back." I blink in surprise. We didn't even have to suggest it. Or bring up the fact that if he saved her she'd be impressed. Sheik looks equally surprised.

He just wants her back alive. That's all he cares about. Regardless of what she thinks of him. Despite the seriousness of the situation I smile.

My faith in people has been severely shaken over the past few months, but every now and then something happens that nudges it back over the line and onto the people-are-all-right side of it.

Sometimes, people can surprise you.

"Do you mean that?" I ask, before Sheik can say anything. He looks back at me and meets my gaze steadily.

"I would go to the Dark World and back if I thought it would keep Ruto safe," he says fiercely. I shake my head.

"You worry about the Moblins," I say. "Leave the Dark World to me. Can you get your people behind you?"

"Easily," he assures me. "The people love Ruto to bits, spoiled though she may be. They will follow me." Sheik clears his throat and Acqul looks at him.

"The Gorons will be fighting as well," he says. "Will you be able to . . ." Acqul frowns slightly.

"The Gorons," he says slowly. "It's been nearly 20 years since we signed the peace treaty with them . . . but anti-Goron sentiment still runs high . . ."

"Darunia and Ruto get along great," I tell him. "And so do Nabooru and Impa. And they all used to be on opposite sides in the Great War. You can't let that stop you. You can't let that stop us. Not now!" I shake my head furiously. "Look, we're in real trouble here, all right? The Moblins have Castletown. They have the Temple of Time. They're just biding their time right now, waiting for Ganondorf to return so that they can finish what they started in the Great War. They'll rip you apart. You and the Gorons and everyone else." I cross my arms and stare at him. "Goron or Zora, you'll all look the same once the Moblins are through with you. And if you let this prejudice divide you now you'll be easy prey. Moblins aren't smart, but the things commanding them are. We can't afford to lose this fight, Acqual. We _can't_. If we lose this now, we die. And that's all there is to it."

"Hmm," Navi comments. "Maybe you _can_ do impassioned." Acqual frowns and rubs his chin.

"I must think on this, and consult with the King," he says. "Please, feel free to stay and rest tonight. I'll send someone to show you to your rooms. I will . . . bring you my answer in the morning." That said he gets to his feet and we all follow suit.

"I'll see you in the morning."

xxx

"Can't sleep?" Someone asks. I blink and cast a glance over my shoulder as Neesha descends the stairs behind me. I shake my head wordlessly and turn back to watch the water spilling over into the lake that makes up the majority of the Zora's Domain. "Me neither." She says. "Too much water. It's so noisy. Hunter says it's relaxing but it makes me paranoid." She says paranoid, but I'm pretty sure she means scared. I don't really blame her, having grown up in a desert. This has to be new.

And it is kind of loud.

We sit for a while and watch the waterfall together.

"You know, I really don't understand you," she says after a while.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Remember, back in the desert, when you said that you'd run away from a fight you can't win?"

Uh-oh. I see where this is going.

Looks like Zelda's been doing some brainwashing.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask.

"Why aren't you running now?" She asks.

"Do you want me to?" I ask.

"I didn't say that," she says with a frown. "But, I know Zelda does. And I'm pretty sure Hunter does, even if he doesn't say so."

"But you don't?" I ask. She hesitates.

"I just don't understand why you're not," she says. "You can't win this. You know you can't. You're just one person, and a man besides. What makes you think you can win this fight?"

"Well, that depends," I say. "Which fight are you talking about?" She frowns at me.

"What are you talking about? This fight."

"Ah but there's the thing," I say. "There's more than one fight going on here. When everything comes down to the final battles, my fight's going to be different than yours."

"What do you mean?" Neesha asks.

"You, and everyone else, all of you, will be fighting one battle. You'll be fighting to free Castletown and the rest of Hyrule from the Moblins. You'll be fighting because you don't want to live under Ganondorf's heel. You'll be fighting because if you don't, you'll die. And no one wants to die. You'll be fighting for life, Neesha, and that's the only thing worth fighting for."

"So will you," she says.

"No," I say. "While you're fighting that battle, I'll be fighting my own. Against Dark Link – maybe even against Ganondorf himself if something goes wrong. But I won't be fighting them for the same reasons you guys will be fighting the Moblins." There's a pause.

"Then why?" My face hardens.

"Because it's what I do," I say. "I fight, so that other people can be happy. I bleed, so that other people don't have to. And I die so that other people can live. That's what my job is. I'm the Hero of Time. It's what I do." Neesha looks decidedly unhappy with that answer.

"That's not fair," she says. "Why do we get to fight for ourselves, and you don't? Why do you have to fight for other people? Let them fight their own battles."

"It's a tradeoff," I say. "You guys fight for yourselves, but in doing so you're also fighting for me. I can't be there to fight for freedom and everything else with you, so I have to trust you guys to do that on your own, and to succeed. And in return, I'm going to fight for you guys. I'm going to protect you. I've got your backs." Neesha wraps her arms around her knees and glares straight ahead, unwilling to look at me.

"But while you're watching our backs, who's watching yours?" She demands. "Who's going to protect you?" She turns and glares at me suddenly. "You're being very selfish, Link." She says angrily. "Maybe you should stop and think about how the rest of us are going to feel if you die. Did it ever occur to you that maybe we like you alive?"

"I'm quite fond of living myself, actually," I say with a bit of a smile. "And I'm not saying I'm going to die. It's the rest of you that are saying that. I'm just saying I might. But that means I might not as well."

"What's the point, though?" She demands. "You could die, Link! Is it really worth the risk?" I look at her seriously, debating.

"Neesha, can you keep a secret?" I ask. She blinks in surprise and nods with a frown.

"When I went back in time, back at the Sheikah Caverns, I met my parents. They were running from Ganondorf and Detsu. But Detsu caught up to them, and he killed them. I watched them die. It wasn't pleasant." I turn and look at the waterfall again. "I realized then that I couldn't run anymore. That I had to stand and fight. Because if I didn't . . ." I shake my head. "If I didn't then more people would die. More people would fall. And more people would be left alone. Neesha, I can't let that happen. Can you understand that?" I look at her earnestly. "Can you understand why I have to fight now? For everyone?" She swallows thickly and nods, looking away.

"They'll never follow you," she whispers. "The Gerudo. They're not like the Goron and the Zora. They won't follow you just because Nabooru's captured. You may have changed time, but you can't change the fact that Ganondorf is King. Our law says we must follow him. The Gerudo won't go up against him or his forces. And without the Gerudo . . . there's no way the other races can do it on their own."

"Neesha," I say quietly, "I am telling you this in the strictest confidence. Please do not tell Hunter or Zelda or anyone. Nothing may come of it and I don't want to get their hopes up or anything." Neesha frowns.

"So why tell me?" She asks.

"Because I'm going to need your help," I say. "Ganondorf was born more than a hundred years ago. But about 18 years ago, another Gerudo boy was born, right on schedule." Neesha's eyes widen.

"What?" She demands. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember that statue you showed me?" I ask. "Of Natalia?" Neesha nods, staring at me in confusion. I look back at the waterfall. "She was my mother." Neesha makes a startled noise and I can practically see her gaping at me.

"Link! You can't joke about stuff like that!" She cries.

"I'm not joking," I say, looking at her and hoping she can see my sincerity in my face. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"But . . . then that makes you King."

"One of two," I confirm. "But I don't know how to prove it." She shakes her head and looks back at the waterfall.

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated, didn't they?" She asks. I can't help but smile ruefully.

"Things have been complicated since Bruiser asked me to deliver that damn package," I answer. "But there's not much we can do about it. We'll just have to work our way through it."

"I suppose we will," Neesha agrees.


	20. A Brief Interlude and Chapter 20

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**A Brief Interlude**

Hunter dropped into a crouch by Zelda's blankets and poked her. She muttered something and promptly rolled over.

"Come on, Zelda," he said, poking her again. "It's your turn! I wanna sleep!"

"No," she moaned, pulling her blankets up over her head. "No . . . it's Link's turn . . ."

"It is not," Hunter said. "Link's after you. Come on! Get up! Don't make me shake you!"

"You wouldn't."

He did.

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay!" She cried, forcing herself out of his grip and into a sitting position. She glared at him from underneath her hair. "You have no respect." He grinned at her.

"Nope," he said. "Not an ounce. Now get out of your blankets. I'm borrowing them."

"Why?" She demanded, getting up and stretching, trying to wake herself up. "What's wrong with yours?"

"They're cold," he said, crawling into hers. "Yours are warm."

"How come you just assume I'd be okay with that?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"How come you assume I'd care?" He responded, rubbing his eyes. She frowned at him.

"You're spending too much time with Link," she grumbled.

"I'm actually enjoying his company," Hunter muttered, settling down and closing his eyes. "He's not half so bossy as you are. A little high strung sometimes, but I suppose given all he's been through I can't really blame him." Zelda humphed and looked over at where the Hero of Time was sleeping uneasily – his blankets twisted all around him from his tossing and turning. She blinked in surprise.

"Is he all right?" She asked. No answer. She looked back over at the Sheikah. "Hunter! Wake up for a minute!" He groaned and opened one eye to glare at her.

"What?" He demanded. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Is he all right?" She asked again, gesturing at Link.

"Give him a minute," Hunter mumbled sleepily. "He'll settle back down. He always does that."

"Must be some nightmare," Zelda murmured, frowning at Link's sweat covered face.

"They always are," Hunter said, his voice almost intelligible. "He never talks about them though. For someone who complains so much about other people's secrets he's sure got enough of his own."

"Everyone has secrets," Zelda said. "Some more than others." Hunter gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Zelda, I love you dearly, and I mean absolutely no offence by this," he said. "But for love of the Three Goddesses _shut up_! Maybe _you_ can operate without sleep, but I'm likely as not going to fall off my horse tomorrow if you don't let me get some shut-eye! Forgive me if I don't want to walk into Gerudo's Fortress at anything less than the top of my game."

"They're not going to hurt you, Hunter," Zelda said. "Sheikah or no. Link, Neesha and I are with you. You'll be fine."

"Fine. You and Link and Neesha will protect me. Will you shut up now? You can't stand watch if you're busy talking." Zelda silently stuck her tongue out at him but didn't say anything else. She turned her attention back to Link's moon-bathed form.

He looked so unhappy . . .

xxx

_ I'm trembling._

_Because of the cold?__ Because of the pain? Because of the fear?_

_I don't understand . . . _

_I'm surrounded by whiteness, cold and blank. I spin around, searching desperately for some familiar sight. Some sign that I'm still . . . I don't know, alive? _

_Alive or not, there's nothing here. Nothing but me and this whiteness. Suddenly, however, I see something, out of the corner of my eye. I turn and look, hope rising up in my chest, then dying still born when I see it. It looks almost like a ripple. A huge, dark, ripple in the whiteness. I swallow hard and take several steps back as the ripple advances, picking up speed as it comes. Some buried alive instinct thumps deep in my chest . . ._

_ "This is going to hurt."_

_ I gasp in surprise and turn to see who's speaking. My eyes widen._

_ "Dad?" I ask in surprise. Brayden of the Sheikah stares back at me, his face grim._

_ "This is going to hurt you," he says. "It's coming."_

_ "What?" I cry in confusion, starting towards him. "What's going to hurt me? What's going on?"_

_ "I'm sorry," Brayden says. "Run Link! Don't let it get you! I can't stop it! Run!"_

_ I whirl around in an attempt to run from the ripple, but I've take no more than two steps before it reaches me. My father is swallowed into the darkness and I'm knocked back against a stone altar. I'm pressed up against the smooth stone, uncomfortably aware of the three dents in it. Pain sears through me. Every inch of me burns with a pain unlike anything I've ever felt before . . ._

_Or have I?_

_Blurred images run through my mind. A tall, imposing man – Ganondorf – with ember eyes glaring at me with a venomous look. I see him raising his hands . . . _

_Another, earlier memory . . . another tall man . . . with crimson eyes . . . not like Ganondorf's, but close . . . it's Detsu . . . he raises his hands as well . . . but he's not aiming for me . . . _

_I scream as the pain increases._

_"Hero of Time . . ." A voice whispers. Gritting my teeth I force my eyes open, peering around me. The whiteness is gone, replaced with an absolute dark._

_"Who's there?" I cry around the pain. I press a hand tightly to my stomach and work my way into a sitting position. "Dad? Where are you? Who's there?" Before I even finish the question I know the answer. I know who it is._

_It's Psycho Me._

_It's Dark Link._

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ Screams a voice from behind me. I whirl around just in time to see an ebony figure lunging at me, out of the darkness, three feet of black steel gleaming in his hand._

_"Wha . . ." Without wasting any more time on half formed words, I try to roll off the altar and onto my feet. The pain abruptly increases however and I cry out and crumple back on the cold, smooth surface. _

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ The figure screams again. _

_ "Link . . ." Whispers another voice. Dark Link leaps at me again and I struggle to roll out of the way, but I'm not fast enough. His black blade slides through my stomach, impaling me, pinning me to the altar as my blood runs down the sides of it, filling the gaps in it. I gasp and my eyes go wide, even as my hands clutch at the blade inside of me. Dark Link smiles wolfishly down at me. My blood coats his hands. _

_His face blurs and shifts . . . _

_He looks . . . like . . . _

_ "Dad?" I whisper, unable to understand what's going on. "Dad . . . why?"_

_ "Stupid kid," Dark Link hisses, a sadistic smile on his face. His eyes gleam as red as the blood that's flowing out of me. "Dad's dead."_

_ "No," I whisper, my head falling to the side. "No . . . he's not . . . he . . . he can't be . . ."_

_ "Your blood," Dark Link hisses, his face so close to mine that all I can see is the red of his eyes, "will open the seal . . ."_

xxx

My eyes snap open and for a moment all I can do is clutch my stomach and tremble.

Dammit . . .

They're getting worse . . .

I close my eyes tightly and try and force myself to breathe evenly. I focus all my attention on that for a moment and try and forget the disturbing images from my dream. The images stay with me but at least I can breathe again. I open my eyes to find Zelda staring at me in concern. I shake my head and push myself into a seated position, rubbing my face with my hand and then running it through my tangled hair.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Two seconds," she answers. "I was walking around the camp to keep myself awake." I breathe a sigh of relief as she takes a seat across from me. "But I was watching you toss and turn for about a half-hour before that." The sigh of relief becomes a disgruntled groan.

"Sorry," I say, crossing my arms behind my head and laying back down.

"Are you all right?" She asks. I don't answer for a moment, then finally shake my head.

"No," I say. "I'm not all right." There's another pause.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asks. I shake my head and focus on the stars above me.

"Not really," I say with a sigh. "Unless you've got some kind of magic sleeping potion hidden in that dress of yours."

"Sorry," she says. "Fresh out of sleeping potion." I roll over with a groan and push myself to my feet.

"You might as well go back to sleep," I say, walking over to her and sitting down beside her. "I'm not going back to sleep tonight. No sense in both of us falling off of our horses tomorrow." She gives me a funny look.

"You and Hunter are definitely spending too much time together," she says. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well," I say, "if _you'd _rather share a room with me at night you could do something about . . ." I freeze and blush. "Uh . . . I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Zelda laughs a bit and rubs the back of her head.

"No," she says. "I, uh . . . I didn't think you did."

"Oh," I say, looking away. "Good."

"Yes," she agrees. "Definitely good." There's a moment of awkward silence. "I, uh . . . I guess I'll go to bed." She says. "My bed," she adds hastily, the pauses. "Well, actually . . . _can_ I sleep in your bed?" I stare at her in surprise.

"What?" I gasp. Her face turns beat red.

"Not like that!" She says hastily. "By myself! It's just . . . Hunter stole my blankets . . . and you're not using yours . . . so . . ."

"Oh," I say, not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. "Sure, go ahead."

"Right," she says, hurriedly getting to her feet and moving over to my blankets. "Thanks."

"Anytime," I say as she settles herself in. She closes her eyes and I shake my head, turning my attention back to the stars.

We got up early this morning and left Zora's Domain. Acqul saw us off with an affirmative answer in regards to whether or not the Zora's would follow us to Castletown to take back Hyrule. He had given me a funny look as he shook my hand, and said:

"We're counting on you Link. All of us. If ever we needed a Hero . . . it's now." I had smiled and nodded like I was expected to, but . . . his words troubled me. Still do.

They're counting on me . . .

Suddenly, I've become much more aware of what, exactly, I've gotten myself into.

And what I've dragged everyone else into with me . . .

I exhale loudly.

"Problems?" Asks a familiar tinkling voice. Blue light suddenly infuses my sight as Navi peers into my eyes.

"Always," I answer. She settles herself into a seated position on the tip of my nose and nestles her cheek on her palm, her elbow balanced on her knee.

"So talk," she says. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why is it that no one seems to think me capable of solving my own problems, hmm?" I ask.

"Because you're dumb as a fence post," she responds without cracking so much as a smile. "And even if you weren't, some problems just can't be solved alone." She frowns at me. "You're not alone, Link. You've never been alone. You've always just been too stupid to realize it." I scrunch up my face and jostle her.

"And what if that _is_ one of the problems?" I ask. "That I'm not alone." Navi rights herself and frowns at me.

"What?" She demands. "Link, I've listened to you complain, time and time again, about being alone. Why is it suddenly a problem?"

"Because I'm rushing headlong into what is most likely painful, agonizing, death," I answer. "And I don't want to drag the people I care about into it as well."

"Oh," Navi says. "I suppose that is a problem." I watch her expectantly and she raises and eyebrow at me. "What?" She demands.

"No advice?" I ask. "No comments? No mocking? No biting sarcasm?"

"Nope," she says with a shrug of her shoulders. I frown at her, the movement knocking her a bit off balance.

"Nothing?" I ask.

"Nope," she repeats. "Why? What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," I say in frustration. "Say something! Make me feel better!" She blinks at me.

"What?" She says in surprise. I cross my arms and try and glare at her, only succeeding in making myself cross-eyed.

"You always make me feel better," I say. "How come you're not this time?" She looks at me and shakes her head, her blue mane dancing with the movement.

"How?" She asks. "Link, I can't make you feel better because I can't change the fact that what you say is true. You are, probably, heading towards a painful agonizing death. And the people you care for are rushing towards the same thing right along with you." I stare at her blankly. "I'm sorry, Link, but that's the way it is."

"But . . ."

"Look, Link," Navi says impatiently, cutting me off with a wave, "there isn't one person here who wouldn't rather see you run away from this than towards it. But deep down, we all know that you can't do that. We all know that you're running the right way. It's our fears that keep us telling you to run. We're afraid of losing you. We don't want that to happen. But you keep ignoring us, as you always do, and doing exactly what you think you have to do with the same stubborn obliviousness that's become more or less your trademark of late. The fact of the matter is, it doesn't matter what way you run. In the end, we're going to run with you. And there's nothing you can say about it." She flutters her wings and hovers just above my face. "And personally I find it quite arrogant of you to just assume you can 'drag' us anywhere we don't want to go, so there!" She sticks her tongue out at me and flutters over to my hat and drops into it like she owns it. I smile ruefully.

I suppose she does.

"Thanks Navi," I say quietly.

I feel better.

xxx

I yawn widely, pushing my jaw to its limits, and stretch.

Man I'm tired.

"Well," Neesha says. "If you had of woke me up for my turn at watch . . ." I roll my eyes.

"I told you, Neesha," I say, "I wasn't going to sleep at all anyway and I didn't see much point in waking you up so that I could lie down and still be awake." She frowns at me but lets it go.

She's been letting a lot go since I told her about my mother.

I'm not entirely sure I like it. I kind of miss fighting with her.

I almost regret telling her. She's been acting oddly every since. Like she doesn't know what to make of me . . . or how to act around me . . .

I mean, it's not like I'm a different person, right?

"Remind me again why we had to take the long way?" I ask. "We could have saved ourselves half a day if we'd just cut right across Hyrule Field."

"Brilliant plan, Link," Zelda says, rolling her eyes. "That way we'd stick out like sore thumbs so there'd be no chance Dark Link's spies could miss us!" I frown at her.

"You're assuming he uses spies," I point out. "I don't think he's got the attention span to use spies. _If _he's tracking us, he's doing it on his own. He's not exactly a people person you know."

"Still," Zelda says stubbornly. "There's no point risking it."

"So instead we'll waste half a day, by going around?" I ask, frowning at her.

"It's no biggie, Link," Hunter says, trying to break up the fight. "Just half a day. We'll make it." I frown at him.

"I hope you're right," I mutter, casting a dark look around at the woods we're in. Epona nickers in silent agreement with my unease.

"What's wrong?" Hunter demands. "You've been wigged out ever since we entered this place." I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know," I say with a frown. "I just . . . I don't like these woods. They don't feel friendly . . ."

"This from the one who grew up in the Lost Woods," Zelda says with a roll of her eyes. I grin at her.

"Hey, the Lost Woods are friendly, even protective, of anyone who's allowed to be there," I say. "It's just everyone else they're dangerous for."

"Well . . . maybe it's just because the Great Deku Tree doesn't have a presence here," Hunter suggests. "There's no controlling force."

"No," I say, shaking my head. "It's not that . . . there's just something . . . not right. Something doesn't want us here."

"Link's right," Navi says, fluttering nervously around my head. "Something's unhappy with us being here." Zelda, Neesha, and Hunter all frown and cast paranoid looks around.

"Maybe . . . this wasn't such a good idea," Zelda says quietly. Hunter opens his mouth to respond, but whatever he says is drowned out in the sudden shout that echoes through my head:

_HERO OF TIME!_

"Farore!" I cry, pulling Epona up short and turning her around and casting a wide-eyed look around. Where is he?

"What is it?" Zelda demands.

"Link?" Hunter asks. Neesha frowns at me.

"Dark Link," I say. "He's here." Their eyes widen. I pull Epona around again. "We have to go. Now."

_HERO OF TIME!_

A blue of black out of the corner of my eye is the only warning I get before it slams into me from nowhere and sends me tumbling off of Epona and onto the ground. The horses panic. Neesha goes flying from her mount, Zelda just manages to hold on, and Hunter leaps off.

"_That's_ Dark Link?" He demands, flying towards me. Dark Link laughs and gets to his feet, pulling me with him. I reach for my sword but he grabs my wrist and twists my arm viciously behind my back. I gasp in pain and struggle to get out of his grip. Hunter freezes.

No.

No!

This can't be happening!

Not again!

Images of Detsu holding me at knifepoint to get to my parents flash before my eyes.

I struggle harder, ignoring the pain it causes my arm as I do so.

I don't care if he breaks it, so long as he doesn't use me against my friends.

Dark Link laughs again and throws me at Hunter. Both of us go down in a heap.

_Stupid kid,_ he hisses, the same psychotic grin on his face. He whirls around and leaps onto Epona's back. _Catch me if you can._ He drives his heels brutally into her flanks and Epona lets out an angry neigh. Dark Link frowns. _Stupid horse_. He mutters. He pulls out his sword.

"Epona! Go!" I cry, disentangling myself from Hunter. "Do what he says!" Dark Link laughs and digs his heels in again. This time she leaps forward, her eyes wide with fury at being ridden by someone who's not a friend. "Dammit!" I swear and run after them.

"Link! Don't!" Zelda cries.

"It's just a horse!" Neesha shouts furiously.

"She's not just a horse!" I shout back, and then I'm lost to their sight in the trees.

I race as fast as I can go, leaping over fallen trees, ducking under low branches, and running through spider webs, frantically following the sound of Epona's angry whinnies.

"Please be okay," I whisper.

I don't think I could stand losing another friend.

The trees suddenly disappear and I skid to a halt at one end of a large, circular glade, panting for breath. On the other side of the odd looking forest floor stands Dark Link beside Epona, his sword out and at the ready.

"Don't hurt her!" I shout at him, clenching my fists. "Don't you dare!" He smirks at me.

_Catch me if you can._ He repeats.

I start towards him, almost entirely focused on him and Epona except for that tiny little voice in the back of my head, and that tiny little voice that lives under my hat, screaming at me that something is wrong. It takes me a moment to realize what it is.

The forest floor is odd here for a very good reason.

I'm standing on the center of an oversized spiderweb. My eyes widen.

"Skulltulla," I whisper.

"You idiot!" Navi cries.

Dark Link laughs and holds out a match.

_Stupid kid,_ he says.

"Damn!" I cry, making a futile bid for the other side and solid ground. Dark Link throws the match and the web goes up in flames. Epona whinnies as I suddenly find myself tumbling head over heels into the darkness below. I land with a painful _thud_ on the hard ground below. The only sound I can hear is the eerie _chh-chh-chh-chh-chh_ that Skulltulla's make.

This is bad.

No wonder this forest didn't feel friendly.

It's one big goddess damned Skulltulla nest.

I get slowly to my feet and the _chh-chh_sound grows louder and suddenly I'm surrounded by a ring of Big Skulltullas. The skull face that decorates their backs glare angrily out at me.

Now . . . normally Skulltullas are not that hard to beat. At least not the big ones. I mean, they're big, ugly, and mean, but they're not exactly bright. They've probably got a collective IQ of about -10. _However_, when you're surrounded by them . . . and there's more in the darkness that you can't see . . .

I reach slowly over my shoulder and draw my sword.

The only way to kill a Skulltulla with a sword is to hit it's underside, where there is no armor.

And the only way to get them to turn around . . .

"Look out!" I shout, pointing behind one of the Skulltulla's. It immediately whips around to see what I was pointing at and I leap at it, bringing my sword down it's underside, ignoring the scream of pain my arm emits as I do so. Dark Link twisted it good. It falls with a scream and I leap over its body to make good my escape.

_Chh-chh-chh-chh__ . . . _

"Agghhh!" Another Big Skulltulla comes flying down out of nowhere and sends me flying backwards. I never hit the ground. Just before I crash into another Skulltulla they all begin to crackle with blue energy and start spinning themselves around. I fly off one and hit another, then fly off it and hit another, over and over again, before finally, mercifully, I finally hit the ground and skid to a halt.

"Link!" Navi shrieks, zipping around and through the Skulltulla to land at my side. "Link! Speak to me!"

"Sweet merciful Din," I manage with a cough. "That hurt more than I thought it would."

"Get up!" Navi says, pulling on my sleeve with everything she's got. "You have to get up! Dark Link followed you down!"

"What?" I gasp, struggling to push myself to my feet while taking a mental count of all my internal organs and making sure none of them blew up during the battering I took.

"Come on," Navi urges. "We've got to find a way out of here."

_Hero of Time . . . _

"Too late," I whisper, turning around to face Dark Link as he separates himself from the darkness. I can hardly make him out. If it weren't for his eyes . . .

He grins widely at me.

_Caught you,_ he says. I take a step back but the ominous _chh-chh-chh_ is all the warning I need not to go any further. I can't run. I can't see the Skulltullas. They'll take me out in no time flat if I'm not careful.

But so will Dark Link . . . whether or not I'm careful.

I'm not liking my options.

"Where's my sword?" I hiss at Navi. Like I'd be able to use it. As if my arm wasn't hurt enough _before_ the Skulltulla's beat the living daylights out of me.

"I don't know," she hisses back.

"What do you want?" I demand of Dark Link. "Leave me alone."

_Your blood,_ it hisses at me, advancing slowly. I roll my eyes and take another step back.

"Surprise, surprise," I mutter.

_Your__ hurt,_ it hisses, still advancing. I take yet another step back and blink at him.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

_Your pain,_ it hisses. I stare at it in surprise.

"Wow," I say. "You've learned some new words. How nice for you. How about you go practice them on something else, hmm? I don't really feel like playing with you right now." It laughs. A harsh, abrasive sound that gives me an instantaneous headache.

_Play?_ It asks. _Let's play._

"Uh . . . no," I say. "Let's not. My parents always told me not to play with strangers."

"And they don't get much stranger than you," Navi chimes in with perfect timing, despite only being able to hear my half off the conversation.

_ Stupid kid,_ Dark Link hisses, a sadistic smile on his face. His eyes gleam as red as the blood that's flowing out of me._ Dad's dead. _I freeze, shocked momentarily at the word for word quote from my dream. Dark Link takes advantage of my surprise and lunges at me. His fists closes around my throat and his momentum carries us backward faster than the Skulltulla can fall. I slam into a wall with a strangled cry. I struggle to raise my arm but it won't move. It hurts too much. I can hardly breathe around the grip he's got on my throat.

"Link!" Navi shrieks. "Link! No! Let him go!" She attacks Dark Link furiously but he bats her away easily.

_She lies,_ Dark Link hisses at me, the sadistic grin on his face never fading. _She lies still . . . _

"What . . ." I manage. "What . . . are . . . you talking about?" I try and get some grip on something. He cocks his head to one side and peers at me, still grinning.

_You love her,_ he says. My eyes widen.

"What?" I gasp.

_You love her,_ he repeats. _But . . . you don't remember . . . _

"Wh . . . who?" I demand. "Wh . . . what are you . . . talking about . . . you . . . you twisted . . . son of a . . ." Dark Link tightens his grip on my throat and I wince.

_Shut up,_ he hisses. _Remember. Hurt._

"What are you . . ."

_Hurt . . . _He hisses, his eyes flashing with some kind of magic.

"No . . ."

_Remember . . . _

_"Come on!"_ _I shout at her, dragging her along behind me. "We're almost out!"_

_ Hyrule's __Golden__Palace__ used to be one of the most breathtaking sights in Hyrule. The first time I saw it I stopped to gape for so long I almost got caught sneaking into it. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I can live it in my head like it was today. Sneaking past the guards to meet some mysterious princess . . . and crazy though she may have been, I can't help but wonder if I didn't fall for her the moment she turned away from the window with that small gasp and looked at me . . . and looked in me . . . I was too young then to realize what the feelings she stirred in me were, but there's no mistaking them now. I've gone through Hell and back for this woman, and she's gone through Hell and back for me, and now, even though we're both back in Hell, at least we're together._

_ And somehow, that makes it all right._

_ The chunks of flaming stone falling from the roof above us, the Moblins howling all around us, the terrifying rumbling we're trying so hard to escape . . . _

_ It's all right._

_ It'll all be all right._

_ As long as I get her out of here._

_ That's all that matters right now._

_ "Not that way!" Zelda gasps, pulling urgently on my hand. Now she's dragging me. "This way's faster!"_

_ "Faster is good," I say, somehow managing to crack a grin at her. The grin fades however, as a chunk of stone grazes my back as it falls and Zelda and I suddenly lose the grip we had on each other. She skids to a stop a few feet in front of me._

_ "Link!" She gasps, starting towards me. However a ring of fire suddenly flares into existence around her. She cries out in surprise and shields her face from the heat. "Link!" She cries again._

_ "Zelda! No!" I shout as two Stalfos suddenly lunge out from behind some of the rubble and charge me._

_ Sweet merciful Din._

_ I never realized how far a few feet could seem._

_ "Zelda! Hang on!" I call again as I meet the charge of the Stalfos head on._

_ I am _NOT_ going to lose her now!_

Dark Link slams me back against the wall again, breaking the flashback's hold on me. I'd shake my head if I could but his grip on my throat's too tight. I struggle again to raise my arm. It goes a little further this time.

"What . . . what are you . . ."

_Hurt . . . _It hisses with a wide grin. _Remember . . . _

_We're out!_

_ We did it!_

_ We made it!_

_ Zelda and I stumble as fast as we can away from the castle as it collapses in on itself, sending multiple shockwaves through the ground._

_ "Zelda . . . " I say, turning to her, forcing a smile. "Are you all right?" She smiles back._

_ She's really pretty when she smiles . . . _

_ Maybe she'll be able to smile more now that this is over and Ganondorf is dead._

_ "I'm fine," she says._

_ "Good," I say as my legs finally give out and I collapse._

_ "Link!" Zelda gasps, dropping to her knees. "Link! Are you all right?" She pulls my head into her lap and stares down me, her eyes wide with fear and pain and something else . . . concern . . .? Affection . . .?_

_ Love . . .?_

_ You know what?_

_ I think I could die here like this . . . _

_ I think . . . if there was ever a time to die . . . this is it._

_ I can die happy right now . . . _

_ Complete . . . _

_ Not alone anymore . . . _

_ "Link!" Navi says weakly, struggling to stick her head out from under my hat. "Link! You have a fairy spirit . . ."_

_ "Where?" Zelda says urgently. "Link! Where's your fairy spirit!"_

_ For a moment . .. I don't want to tell her._

_ Even though I'm lying here, probably dying, I'm happy . . . _

_ And any time I somehow manage to acquire even a tiny part of happiness . . . someone takes it away from me . . . _

_ I don't want that to happen . . . _

_ Maybe if I die now . . . _

_ There's something wet on my cheek . . . _

_ Is it raining?_

_ No . . . no . . . Zelda's crying . . . _

_ "Link," she whispers. "Link . . . please . . . say something . . . speak to me . . . where's your fairy spirit?"_

_ I push myself back from the lunatic rants of the dying for just a moment . . . _

_ I don't want her to cry . . . _

_ I want her to be happy . . . _

_ I cough weakly . . ._

_ "Pouch," I manage. "My pouch . . ." I reach weakly into my pouch, trying to find it. My hand closes around something smooth and warm. I pull it out. It's the fairy spirit in my bottle. Zelda grabs it hurriedly and smashes it. The fairy spirit zips out and flies around me._

_ I feel a surge of warmth as the fairy spirit heals my wounds and makes me better . . . not completely, but better. I groan and rub my head._

_ "Did you have to smash it?" I ask. "You have no idea what Anju put me through to get that bottle . . ."_

_ "Oh Link," Zelda says, hugging me fiercely suddenly._

_ "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I gasp. "Still hurt!" She gasps an apology and lets go. I frown at her. "Hey . . . I didn't say let go . . . just be gentle." She gives a sad laugh and leans over, kissing my forehead gently. Yet another surge of warmth, but this time it's got nothing to do with a fairy._

_ It's got everything to do with a certain crazy princess . . . _

_ The moment is broken by the sound of something falling. We both gasp and straighten, looking at the pile of rubble in the center of what used to be the palace._

_ "What was that?" Zelda asks in a whisper. I force myself to my feet._

_ "Probably just the rubble settling," I say, wondering why I'm not satisfied with that answer. I pull my hat off and gently take Navi off my head, handing her to Zelda. I put my hat back on and draw my sword. "But we'd better just be sure . . ."_

_ I take no more than five steps before a wall of fire springs up between Zelda and I. The pile of rubble in front of me explodes and something flies out of it . . . _

_ It's Ganondorf . . . _

_ He's not dead . . . _

_ Damn._

"Stop!" I gasp, closing my eyes tightly against the memories. Unfortunately I can't just close my eyes against the feelings they're reviving inside of me. My hand's almost at his arm. "Stop it!"

Dark Link laughs.

_Remember . . ._ He hisses, grinning maniacally at me. _Hurt!_ Hundreds of flashbacks scream through my head. Temples and monsters I defeated, friends I made, people I helped and things I hurt. I remember all of them. One by one . . . until finally . . .

_ "Thank you Link," Zelda says, smiling brightly at me. The expression is marred, however, by the sad look in her eyes. She's doing it again. She knows something I don't. She's planning something. "Thanks to you Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus peace will once again reign in this world . . . for a time anyway."_

_ "Peace is good," I say, peering into her eyes, trying to decipher what's going on behind her dark lashes._

_ "I . . . I suppose I should apologize," she says. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing . . . I was so young . . . I couldn't comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it too. I'm sorry, Link." I frown at her._

_ "Hey," I say, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "It wasn't your fault. Well," I correct myself, "it was. But anyone in your place would have done the same thing. Like you said, you were young. And besides, it wasn't you who let Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm, it was me. I was the one who wasn't careful. But, like you, I was young. We were trying to help, that's all. And in the end, it seems to have turned out for the best, right?" I cross my arms and smirk at her. "Besides," I say, "you didn't drag me into anything. I went of my own free will. I could have just told you no and gone back to the __Forest__. It would have been easy. I did it, Zelda, not because you told me to. Not because Navi told me to. Not because the Great Deku Tree told me to. I did it, because somehow I knew . . . it's what I was supposed to do. It's what I wanted to do." I shake my head. "In the end, it's what I do. That's my job isn't it?" She smiles sadly at me._

_ "I suppose it is," she says. "But maybe it's time for you to retire." I blink at her in surprise._

_ "What?" I ask._

_ "Now I have to make up for my mistakes," she says, avoiding my gaze, "You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time."_

_ "But . . . won't that close the road between Times?" I ask, trying to get her to look at me._

_ "Yes," she says with a nod. "And . . . and you'll go back. Link, give me the Ocarina." Now she does look at me, and she has her princess face on. The one that says do what I say, and do it now or face the consequences. Unfortunately for her I've always had this little authority problem._

_ "No," I say, crossing my arms stubbornly._

_ "Link, please," she says, holding out her hand. "As a Sage I can return you to your original time with it. Peace has returned to Hyrule, Link." Her voice cracks. "It's time for us to say good-bye."_

_ "No!" I say again, pulling out the Ocarina of Time and clutching it tightly. "I don't want to say good-bye."_

_ "Link . . ."_

_ "And I don't think you do either," I say, feeling my temper start to get the better of me._

_ "Link . . . please . . . don't make this harder than it already is . . ."_

_ "Don't talk to me about hard," I say angrily, clenching my fist around the Ocarina. "You know what's hard? Beating Ganondorf. That was hard. You know what was harder? How about beating Ganon. This isn't hard, Zelda, it's easy. You're taking the easy way out."_

_ "Link, stop it!"_

_ "No!" I shout. "No I won't stop it! No one told me when I signed up for this that I'd have to go back in Time at the end of it. No one told me I'd have to say good-bye. That wasn't part of the deal."_

_ "Link . . ."_

_ "Why are you doing this, Zelda?" I demand. "Why?"_

_ "Be–because," she says. "You have to go home . . . you need to regain your lost time . . ." I roll my eyes at her._

_ "Zelda, I'm the Hero of Time," I say angrily. "Time doesn't mean anything to me. I am home. I'm with you." Her eyes start to shimmer with unshed tears._

_ "Link, don't say that," she whispers._

_ "Why not?" I demand. "It's true. And you know it. Don't pretend you don't. Don't make this out to be nothing Zelda. Don't!"_

_ "Link, please!"_

_ "One kiss," I say flatly. She blinks at me in surprise, the action causing a few tears to slip down her cheeks._

_ "What?" She asks._

_ "Kiss me once," I say. "And if you can still tell me I have to go back in time . . . if you can still send me there . . . then I'll give you the Ocarina." She stares at me in surprise for a moment and I move towards her. I cup her face in my hand and lean down towards her. In her eyes I can see a combination of fear and desire and panic. She knows. She knows she won't be able to do it . . . _

_ "I'm sorry, Link!" She gasps, grabbing the Ocarina of Time and taking it from me._

_ "Zelda, don't!" I cry. I'm too late. She fits it to her lips and begins to play._

_ "Go home, Link," her voice whispers in my mind. "Home . . . where you are supposed to be . . . the way you are supposed to be . . ."_

_ "Zelda stop!" I cry, staring at her furiously, fighting the urge to cry. "Don't do this!"_

_ "I'm sorry Link . . . thank you . . ."_

_ "Zelda!" I cry as the world blurs out in a rush of blue._

_ "Good-bye . . ."_

"No more," I whisper weakly. "Please! No more! I don't want to see anymore!"

_You hurt . . . _It hisses.

"YES I HURT!" I shout at it, surprised at the amount of air I can get into my lungs.

_Good,_ it hisses. _Good._

"Let me go," I hiss. "Let me go!" I finally manage to make my hand work and I grip his arm tightly with it.

His crimson eyes widen suddenly and the grin disappears, replaced by a look of shock. Another flashback slams into my head.

_"He said if I wanted you to be proud of me I had to go in there . . ." My hands clench into fists so tight I can feel my nails digging into my palms and I grin my teeth together. That son of a bitch. That unbelievable son of a bitch! He tried to kill my son! He shrinks back into his mother's arms. "I'm sorry . . ." He says in a tiny voice. I blink. He thinks I'm mad at him. She nudges me with her foot and I force myself to calm down a bit._

_ "Oh Link," I say, taking him into my arms again and looking at him seriously. "Detsu lied to you. I _am_ proud of you. I'm _always_ proud of you. I will always _be_ proud of you. Nothing can change that. Ever. But you have to promise me . . . promise me you'll never go into that place again." He nods once. "Say it, Link," I say sternly. This kid's weaseled himself out of one too many promises. "No tricks on this one. I mean it."_

_ "I promise," he whispers, burying his face in my neck. I tighten my grip on him. Poor kid's probably going to have nightmares. Maybe we should let him sleep with us tonight._

_ I pause._

_ No. We're not going to be sleeping here tonight._

_ "Hey," I say after a moment. "Do you want to go visit Hunter? Bruiser says he's been asking when you're going to come to play with him next . . ."_

_ "Really?" He asks me brightly, looking up at me hopefully. "You mean it!"_

_ "Sure!" I say, glancing at his mother. "You can stay there while your mother and I . . . take care of some things . . ." She gives a grim nod once and we turn and head towards Bruiser's rooms._

_ Link and Hunter immediately stumble off to play once we get there and I take Bruiser to the side._

_ "You're leaving?" He asks me in surprise. "What happened?"_

_ "Link's only had that Triforce piece for a short time and already Detsu's tried to kill him," I say. "He's still Ganondorf's man."_

_ "We'll come with you," Bruiser says immediately, his face dark._

_ "No," I say. "Bruiser, you just lost Aeria. You can't put Hunter at risk too." A flash of pain crosses his face at the mention of his late wife's name. He looks back over at where Link and Hunter are playing and frowns._

_ "I'll take them for a walk," he says. "We'll be waiting for you at the bridge. Get what you have to get and then come and get Link."_

_ "Thank you," I say in relief, turning away to where Nat's waiting for me._

_ "Wait," Bruiser says, grabbing my arm. "Brayden, don't be stupid. Don't go after Detsu." I blink at him in surprise._

_ Dammit._

_ Why can he always read my mind like that?_

_ "I mean it, Bray," he says darkly. "Let Detsu be. Don't waste your time or your life. If you're going to run you have to do it now. Don't go near Detsu." I glare defiantly at him for a moment then sigh and shake out of his grip._

_ "Fine," I say. "I won't touch Detsu."_

_ "Keep Natalia away from him too!" Bruiser shouts at me as we leave. "You're not weaseling out of this promise that way!"_

_ Hmm . . . _

_ I guess Link gets it from me._

_ "Come on, Nat," I say. "Let's get our stuff and go. Bruiser will take the boys to the bridge."_

_ "Where will we go?" She asks. "Brayden, this is the second home we've been chased out of!"_

_ "I don't know," I say, shaking my head. "Kokiri's __Forest__ maybe.__ That's still safe . . ." Natalia shakes her head._

_ "Nowhere's safe," she says with a frown. "Nowhere."_

The flashback ends as suddenly as it began and all I can do is stare at Dark Link in shock. He stares back with the exact same expression on his face.

That wasn't my memory.

That wasn't me . . .

That was . . . that was Brayden . . .

But how?

How can . . . how can Dark Link have my dad's memories?

_Stu__–stupid . . . kid_, Dark Link hisses, shaking his head as though in the grip of something. _Dad's . . . dead . . . DEAD!_ He gives an inhuman scream and throws me violently to the side. My bad arm strikes the ground and I cry out in pain.

"Link!" Someone shouts. "Link! Hang on!" Dark Link ignores them and stares at me, crimson eyes narrowed with some kind of internal struggle.

_Dad's . . . dead . . . _He repeats. _Stupid . . . kid . . . Dad's . . . dead . . . _

"Link!" Zelda cries, as Neesha slashes through a Big Skulltulla. They run towards me. Zelda drops to her knees beside me but I pull myself away from her and glare at her. She stares at me in surprise. "Link . . . what . . ."

_Hurt,_ Dark Link hisses. _You hurt . . . _

"No!" I shout, turning to face him. "No! You hurt! You're going to hurt! What did you do to him?" I force myself to my feet and take a step towards him.

"Link! Catch!" Hunter comes out of nowhere and throws me my sword. I catch it with my left hand and continue to glare at Dark Link, who takes a confused step backwards.

"What did you do to him?" I hiss angrily, clutching my sword tightly. "Where is he?" Dark Link takes another step back. He looks like he's in pain suddenly.

_Dead!_ He cries. _Dead!_ I scream in anger and frustration and throw myself at him, he just manages to get his sword out in time, but he doesn't attack me with it. More than once I think he's about to but he always stops and just blocks instead.

Why won't he fight me?

I want him to fight me!

"Where did he learn to fight like that?" I hear Neesha gasp in disbelief behind me. "And with his left hand!"

"He remembers," Zelda whispers. I almost don't hear it over the constant _chh-chh-chh-chh_ of the Skulltullas and the clang of Dark Link and my swords. "He remembers . . ."

She doesn't know the half of it.

I remember everything.

And I remember who made me forget.

I leap back and away from Dark Link and hold my sword out behind me focusing my energy.

"You want to play," I hiss. "Fine. We'll play." The Master Sword flashes blue, and then red.

"Everybody duck!" Zelda shouts. My friends throw themselves onto the ground and I unleash the energy, the sheer force of it sending me spinning in a circle. Dark Link cries out and smashes against the wall. He picks himself up and narrows his eyes at me.

_Stupid kid,_ he hisses. _Dad's dead._ And he vanishes. I collapse onto one knee, using the sword for balance. I can hardly breathe. My arm and ribs and everything else is killing, my throat's bruised, and I am once again a whirlwind of out of control emotions.

"Link . . ." Zelda says hesitantly, moving to lay her hand on my shoulder. I pull away from her again.

"Don't touch me," I say harshly.

"Link," she says. "I'm . . . I'm sorry . . ." I shake my head.

"I don't even know what to be mad at you for right now," I say in a low, uneven voice. "I don't know whether to be mad at you for keeping it from me when I didn't remember . . . or for keeping me from remembering . . ."

"Link . . . I . . . I . . ." I push myself to my feet and glare at her. She shrinks back under the glare.

It's funny.

I'm so mad at her right now I could pick her up and throw her to the Skulltulla.

But underneath the anger . . . underneath the rage . . . it's still there.

The love.

How could she do this to me?

How could she do this?

"You had no right!" I cry angrily, appalled at the fact that my voice cracks as I do so. "You had _no right_, Zelda!"

Zelda looks stricken.

I can't believe this is happening.

It can't be happening!

I turn around and stalk away, leaving Hunter and Neesha to stare after me in surprise, as Zelda falls to her knees and buries her face in her hands.

What am I gonna tell Malon?


	21. A Brief Interlude and Chapter 21

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**A Brief Interlude**

It crouched in the darkness, struggling to breathe. It still didn't understand what had happened back in the Skulltulla nest. One minute, it had been feeding on the boy's delicious agony, and the next . . .

The boy had touched it . . .

That's what had triggered it . . .

He had awoken the Other.

_Dad's . . . dead . . . _It told itself. _Dead . . . _It repeated it until it believed it and then narrowed its crimson eyes at the boy, standing away from his friends. _HERO O-_ It's shout was cut off as a wave of pain swept through it and sent it crashing back into the shadows in mid-lunge. It couldn't do it . . .

Every time it had tried since then . . .

The Other wouldn't let it . . .

It snarled in frustration.

How was it supposed to complete it's mission and finally be rid of the hated Thief's power over it if it couldn't attack the boy?

_De-Dead . . . _It snarled at the Other. _DEAD!_

Unfortunately, the fact of the matter was obvious even to it.

The Other wasn't dead.

He was weak . . . he could do nothing more than stop it from attacking the boy. That was the only control he had over it.

But he was not dead.

It narrowed its crimson eyes and continued to watch the boy. A sling hung around his neck with his right arm resting in it, and in a few other places bandages could be seen peeking out through the tears in his tunic. The boy took a few practice slashes with his left hand then pulled his right out of its sling and attempted to transfer his sword over. The instant he tried to hold its weight with his bad arm, however, he dropped the sword with a startled oath and immediately clutched his arm.

"Link," one of his friends called disapprovingly. The boy scowled.

"I'm fine, Hunter," he yelled.

"Stop using that arm," the friend called back. "It's nice that you've got your sword skills back and all, but they don't mean diddly-squat with a twisted arm. Give it a day or two and you'll be back to normal. _If_ you stop using it."

"I'm _fine_, Hunter!" The boy insisted, picking up his sword with his left hand and once again trying to transfer it over to his right - with the same results as last time.

"Link!"

"I'm_ fine_!" Scowling darkly at the sling the boy slipped his arm back into it and sheathed his sword. He moved over to a nearby tree, away from the welcoming light of his companions' fire, and sat down, setting his forehead against his knees.

Even at this distance confusion and fear and pain radiated from him. It closed its eyes and reveled in it.

But delicious as the agony was, it wouldn't free him.

He had to destroy the boy.

And to destroy the boy, he had to hurt the boy.

But the Other wouldn't let him.

It opened its eyes with a dark scowl, glancing back at the boy's companions. Two of the friends sat talking quietly, every now and then casting a worried glance in the boy's direction, but the third - the Sage - had yet to remove her eyes from him.

It could taste her pain as well . . .

It's sadistic smile returned.

Maybe it didn't have to attack him.

There was more than one way to hurt the boy.

The Other sagged in defeat . . .

xxx

**Chapter 21**

Why can't I catch a break?

If the Goddesses were still here on this world I'd swear they hate me.

I can picture them, sitting up there on their clouds, or stars, or whatever Goddesses sit on, and just watching.

'Oh, look, guys!' Nayru would gasp. 'Look, look! It's that Link kid! He's happy again!'

'You're kidding me!' Din would say. 'Dammit! Can't that kid take a hint!'

'Geez,' I can picture Farore complaining. 'We've got to do something about that. Why doesn't he just stay miserable like a good little mortal?'

Yeah . . . I can see it.

Hmm . . . maybe it's a good thing the Goddesses aren't here anymore.

They'd probably strike me down for blasphemy.

It wouldn't be so bad if these things would happen one at a time.

But no.

They have to mob me.

I can't focus on one problem long enough to sort it out, because the others keep creeping into my thoughts.

How is it possible to hate someone this much, and love them at the same time?

Why did Psycho Me have my Dad's memories? He's a Shade! A _Shade_! My Dad wasn't a Shade. He was a Sheikah.

Where in the name of all that is named did I get the idea I could pull off this rally the races plan?

I growl darkly to myself.

"Focus," I hiss at myself. "Focus!" Now isn't the time to get all scatterbrained.

"Incoming," Navi says in a low voice from her position on my shoulder. I look up and spot Zelda approaching me hesitantly. My scowl grows deeper.

Instant focus.

I turn my head away.

"Link, please talk to me," Zelda begs. I refuse to answer her. "Link . . ."

"There's nothing to talk about," I say flatly.

"Then why are you sitting over here instead of over there with the rest of us?" She demands, crossing her arms and shifting her weight. "You haven't said two words since we finally got out of that damn nest! Don't tell me there's nothing to talk about! You're obviously angry." I grind my teeth but don't comment.

She thinks I'm angry.

Isn't that cute.

I'm not angry, I'm furious. I'm enraged. I'm seething.

I'm hurt.

I don't want to talk about this.

"Link, talk to me!" She cries, desperation seeping back into her voice. "Please! Say something! Anything! I'd rather have you shouting at me then not talking to me at all!"

"You're going to regret that one," Navi says, fluttering up and away from me, heading over to the campfire. "Nice knowing you princess." Zelda watches her go then turns back to me, blinking in surprise when she finds I'm looking right at her.

"What do you want me to say, Princess?" I demand. I push myself to my feet with my good arm. "You want me to say thank you? Is that it? Fine. Thank you, Zelda, for stealing my memories, forcing me back in Time, and taking everything I worked, and fought, and bled for away from me. Thank you for taking the experiences and feelings that defined me and scattering them to the four winds. Thank you, Zelda, for being the selfish, spoiled . . . _cowardly_ woman that you are. For all of that and more, I thank you." I stop and raise an eyebrow at her, glaring at her and shaking with anger. "There. Are you happy now?"

She certainly doesn't look it.

Her eyes flash with sudden anger.

"Selfish?" She cries. "Spoiled? Cowardly?" She gives me a rough shove. "You bastard! I did it so that you could be happy! I did it so you could have some kind of a normal childhood! I did it . . ."

" . . . For me?" I finish for her, my voice trembling with rage. "How long have you been feeding yourself that bullshit, Zelda?" I ask. "Do you actually believe it now?" She scowls at me.

"How dare you even accuse me of lying!" She cries. "I meant every word I just said!"

"Oh, shut _up_!" I cry in return. "Listen to yourself! Did you even once stop to think about what I wanted Zelda? Generally speaking if you're going to do something for someone, you ask them if they're okay with it first. I didn't _want_ to go back in Time, Zelda! I didn't _want_ the childhood I never had! I _was_ happy, Zelda! I was the happiest I'd ever been! You destroyed that when you sent me back." Her face is still angry, but tears are starting to well up in her eyes. Her voice shakes.

"I did it, for you, Link," she says. I clench and unclench my fist, trying desperately to keep my anger from getting the better of me.

"If you say that one more time," I hiss, "I'm going to let Dark Link have you next time I see him. Forget the excuses you've been using to justify your actions, Zelda, for just a minute and think about what you did, and why." I take a deep, shuddering breath. "Not only did you deny me the right to remember you, and the feelings I had for you, but you denied me the right to remember anyone else I knew. You denied me the right to remember any of the other friends I made. By sending me back in time you denied me the right to _have_ those friends!" My voice is getting progressively louder. "You took the life I had made for myself - the person I had made myself into - and you destroyed it like it was nothing. Or worse," my eyes narrow, "like it was yours to do with as you would! I'm _not_ your pawn, Zelda! I don't belong to you, and you had no right to do what you did. You had no right to make that choice for me!" Zelda's face has gone pale, but she's still stubbornly clinging to her illusions of doing the right thing. She's trembling.

"I . . . I did it . . . it was for the best . . ."

"No," I snap. "It wasn't. I wasn't for the best. It wasn't for the greater good. It wasn't for any sort of cause beyond your own selfish feelings! You were afraid!"

"I . . . what?" She cries, staring at me in shock. "What are you . . ."

"You heard me!" I cry. "You were afraid, Zelda. You were terrified."

"You're out of your mind!" She cries. "I spent seven years just managing to avoid Ganondorf's clutches by the skin of my teeth! What could I have possibly been afraid of after that? I know why I did what I did, Link, and it was for -" She never gets to finish. I grab her before she can and spin her around, slamming her back against the tree, not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to surprise her, and kiss her.

Deeply.

I pull away and stare down at her.

She stares back up at me in shock, her breathing suddenly ragged and her mouth open.

"You were afraid of _that_," I say coldly, letting her go and turning my back. I clench a trembling fist. "That's why you sent me back in time, Princess. It had nothing to do with anything, except that. Don't tell me you did it for me, Princess. Don't insult me. We both know why you did it." I head back in the direction of the campfire. Zelda doesn't follow me. Hunter and Neesha are on their feet, waiting for me.

"Link, what . . ." Hunter starts.

"I need to be alone right now," I say, my voice low and uneven. "I can't . . . I don't . . . I have to go."

"But Dark Link . . ." Neesha says.

"Look, I won't go far, all right?" I say. "I just . . . I have to go." Neesha looks like she's going to argue, but Hunter grabs her shoulder and holds her back. Navi starts to follow me but I stop her with a look. She frowns but flutters back over to Hunter.

I plunge into the comforting darkness of the woods, out of sight of the others. I pause and lean up against a tree, breathing heavily.

Did I just do what I think I just did?

"Sweet merciful crap . . ." I breathe, dropping onto the ground and putting my head in my good hand. "I've got to do something about this temper . . ."

But it wasn't so much my temper that got the better of me this time .. .

It was the hurt.

It was retaliation.

She had no right to mess with my life the way she did. None. And the worst part is there's nothing I can do about it now. It's too late. She did what she did and for better or for worse this is the way things are now.

And all because she couldn't face up to her own feelings.

That nagging little voice in the back of my mind keeps demanding to know what makes me think I know her so well . . . how do I know that she even has the feelings I'm talking about . . .

But I know I'm right.

She never would have gotten that angry if I hadn't been right.

She's the original Miss Calm-Cool-Collected until you hit a nerve, and that's when she loses it.

I know I'm right.

I can't believe I kissed her . . .

I blink.

I can't believe I got away with it . . .

Farore . . . if I'd done that to Malon she's have put me in a body-cast for the next six months, no questions asked . . .

Malon . . .

What am I supposed to do about Malon?

I rub my face.

So this is what she was talking about back at Lon Lon Ranch . . . about the rest of what Bruiser had told her about me . . .

That's why she had assumed Zelda was my girlfriend.

That's why she had looked so sad.

I blink suddenly.

That's why Sheik and her never got along.

Well . . . that certainly explains a lot.

It's too bad really . . .

Zelda and Malon could probably be pretty good friends . . .

Maybe now that I remember . . .

I pause mid-thought and frown.

Oh yeah, that would go over well.

'Hey, Malon, I need to talk to you. About that whole . . . girlfriend thing. See, I need to take that back because I just remembered that I'm _actually_ in love with the psychotic princess of Hyrule who seems to have this whole _thing_ against having any kind of relationship with me, which, although it sounds, and is, crazy, is unfortunately the way things are going to have to be from now on. Oh! While I'm thinking about it, why don't you invite her over for dinner sometime. You two could be great friends!'

Farore . . .

Malon's gonna kill me.

Too bad I can't just go back in time and re-do that whole goodbye scene with her at Lon Lon . . . I mean . . . it's still going to hurt her when I tell her, but maybe it would hurt less if I hadn't already told her she was my girlfriend . . .

Unfortunately I don't think the Flow of Time works that way.

I pull my arm out of its sling and absently open and close my fist.

I don't want to hurt her . . .

Malon means a lot to me . . .

For a half an instant I consider _not_ telling Malon. I mean . . . it would be just as easy - if not easier - to tell Zelda it had all been a mistake, instead of telling Malon. Hmph. The Princess would deserve it. And it's not looking like she's ever going to let this relationship go anywhere, regardless of any feelings she might actually have towards me . . .

For a half an instant I consider it . . .

For a half an instant I imagine it . . .

For a half an instant I picture life if I took that route. Malon and I together . . . Zelda shut up in her palace . . . all three of us knowing the truth . . . all three of us pretending we're happy as clams . . . all three of us miserable as all Hell . . .

I shake my head . . .

I can't do that to Malon, _or_ Zelda, _or_ myself.

Especially not to Malon.

If I break it off with her now she at least might have a shot at happiness.

She deserves happiness. She hasn't done anything wrong except befriend me.

I close my eyes and lean back against the tree.

Lately that seems to be a fatal mistake.

It got almost got Neesha and Hunter killed.

It got Bruiser and Malon and Talon and Ingo and the goddesses know how many others captured and tortured and killed.

It got my parents killed.

Being my friend is a dangerous position lately.

I wonder what I'm getting Hunter and Neesha and Zelda into this time . . .

I wonder if I've got a right to get them into it.

I mean . . . I know Navi said they're going to follow me no matter where I go, and I don't really doubt it. I may have only known them for a few weeks, if that long, but I'd trust them with my life . . .

But if they get hurt because of me, I don't think . . .

The thought is interrupted before it's completed by a pain-filled scream tearing through my reverie.

My blood runs cold and my heart leaps into my throat.

That was Zelda.

That was Zelda!

I rocket to my feet and take off at a dead run for the camp.

I'm not that far from it.

Maybe thirty seconds out of sight of it.

But somehow . . . I know . . .

I'm too late . . .

"Zelda!" I skid into our camp with a cry and take in the situation. Neesha has her scimitar out and she's standing in a ready stance just in front of Hunter, who's lying without moving on the ground. Dark Link is leaning lazily against the tree where I left Zelda. One ebon arm is wrapped around Zelda's neck, and the other is holding his black version of the Master Sword pointed almost casually at her side.

"Let her go!" I shout furiously, my right arm flying back to grab the hilt of my sword.

Not that it makes it that far.

My muscles scream in pain at the sudden motion and I gasp and clutch it hard.

Damn.

I forgot it's twisted.

Dark Link laughs and Zelda winces as his sword digs into her side.

I grind my teeth.

"Let her go," I hiss out between them. Dark Link laughs again.

_She's mine,_ he says with a sadistic grin. _You said so._

"What are you talking about?" I cry furiously, afraid to go for my sword in case he hurts her any further. "I never . . ." My voice dies off.

I did.

I told her I'd give her to Dark Link next time I saw him.

My eyes widen.

"No!" I cry. "I didn't mean it! Let her go! Zelda, I didn't mean it!" Zelda struggles against Dark Link's grip and he digs the sword in just a little deeper. Her dress is starting to stain with blood.

"Link!" She gasps.

"Let her go!" I shout.

_Too late!_ Dark Link practically crows. _You said!_ He laughs again and darkness swirls up and around him and Zelda. His grin stretches even wider. _Catch me if you can._

"No!" I shout and throw myself at him, but I'm too far. He and Zelda vanish in a swirl of darkness. "No!" I shout again, throwing my fist into the tree they'd been standing at just that half second ago. "No!" I throw my fist into again, furiously. I throw my right fist into it and ignore the searing pain that burns up it as I do.

"Link!" Neesha cries, grabbing my arm and roughly throwing me back and away from the tree. "Stop it!"

"I didn't mean it!" I say furiously. "I never meant it!" Someone groans behind me. I whirl around and Hunter's pushing himself into a sitting position and clutching his head.

"What didn't you mean?" He demands, then stops and his eyes widen. "Damn! Where's Zelda? How long was I out? Did Dark Link . . ."

"She's gone. Only a few seconds. Yes," Navi says, answering his questions in order and settling in defeat on my shoulder. "He caught us completely off guard." I sink weakly to my knees as Neesha helps Hunter unsteadily to his feet.

"Are you all right?" They both ask me at the same time. I shake my head.

"I told her I'd let him take her," I say thickly. "I told her I'd give her to Dark Link." I look up, suddenly desperate. "I didn't mean it!" I cry. "I swear to the goddess I never meant it!" I jump to my feet. "I have to go after her. I have to!" I start towards Epona but Neesha suddenly leaps forward and grabs the back of my tunic. Without her support Hunter falls over with a startled cry.

Neesha skids to a stop and stares from me to Hunter and back again, unable to decide which one of us to hold on to. Hunter makes the decision for her by pushing himself to his feet on his own and reaching out to brace himself against a tree. Neesha tightens her hold on my shirt and digs in her feet.

"Neesha let me go!" I cry. "Zelda's . . ."

"Long gone," Neesha interrupts. "Dark Link's got Black Magic, Link. They're already at Castletown."

"Then I'll go to Castletown," I say, twisting around and breaking her hold. Unfortunately the move leaves Neesha between me and Epona.

"Link, calm down," Hunter says, shaking his head. "We have to think about this rationally."

"Rationally?" I cry, whirling around to face him. "My psychotic clone has kidnapped Zelda and you want me to be rational?"

"Yes," Hunter snaps, glaring at me suddenly. "You lose your head now, Link, and we'll all lose our lives. Zelda included." I glare at him.

"Then what . . ."

"Deep breaths, Link," Hunter says slowly. "Take deep breaths. Lots of them." I try and do as he says.

They're right.

I know they're right.

I can't just run off to Castletown after Zelda . . .

It will do no one any good . . .

I can't go after her.

I can't _not_ go after her!

But I can't go after her!

. . . But I can't _not_ go after her!

"Link, you're not taking deep breaths," Hunter observes. "What you're doing is generally called panicking, and that's not going to do us any good." He watches me until I've settled down a bit more. "Now," he says, "what are we going to do about this? We can't go straight to Castletown," he says before I can suggest it. "We'll be playing straight into their hands."

"But Zelda . . ." I whine in frustration.

"Can take care of herself," Hunter says. "They won't kill her. They haven't killed the other Sages yet, and they're not going to kill her. They need her, to get you."

"Keep that in mind next time you get a stupid idea that might get you killed," Neesha says, watching me closely for any signs of bolting again. "You die or get captured and Zelda won't outlive you for long."

"So what do we do?" I ask in a small voice, knowing they're right. "Continue on with the original plan?" Hunter thinks about it for a moment, then nods.

"I think that's the best plan," he says. "It will get us to Castletown eventually, and when we go we'll have an army at our backs. Better odds for everyone's survival. This is, of course, assuming you can convince the Gerudo you're their King."

"That's the part that I'm . . ." My voice fades off as Neesha and I both stare at Hunter in surprise. "I . . . you know?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah," he says. "Have for a while." I whirl around and glare at Neesha.

"I didn't tell him!" She cries, then narrows her eyes at me. "You accusing me of breaking a promise?" I open my mouth to respond but Hunter interrupts.

"Neesha didn't tell me anything," he says. I turn back to look at him. "Link, what kind of an idiot do you take me for? Back at the _Quisrol_ after you came back from your little excursion back in Time, Detsu called you every name under the book for Gerudo. Specifically he referred to you as a miserable Gerudo mongrel, and your mother as a Gerudo harlot. Forgive me if I put two and two together and jumped to the obvious conclusion that you're a male Gerudo, and therefore their King. The way Neesha's been acting around you lately did nothing but reinforce my theory." Neesha almost blushes - almost, but not quite.

"Why didn't you ever mention it?" I ask, wondering why I hadn't even realized he'd probably know. Hunter shrugs.

"Didn't see much point," he says. "You were having trouble enough dealing with it on your own, I figured you'd let everyone else know when the time was right. And apparently you have." I blink.

"Zelda doesn't know," I say. "I told Neesha because I figured I'd need her help, and I was waiting to see if anything would come of it before I told you and Zelda . . ."

"Nothing we can do about it now," Hunter says. "Anyway, I'm assuming that none of us are going to sleep tonight anyway, so we may as well finish the ride to the Desert. Link, are you all right to ride?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you?" I demand, watching him sway slightly when he takes his hand from the trunk. He grins at me.

"I've been hurt worse," he says.

"Likewise. All right then," I say. "Saddle up. We're on our way." Neesha lets out a happy whoop and runs for her horse. Hunter and I follow more slowly.

Oh Goddess . . .

Please let Zelda be all right . . .

xxx

You know . . . I can remember a time when it took nothing short of Bruiser grabbing my foot and hauling me bodily out of bed and onto the floor to get me up and about - and that was long after sunrise. He wouldn't have had a hope in Hell of getting me up before then.

Since then I've seen nothing short of an obscene amount of sunrises . . .

Pretty though they may be, I can't help but be slightly disgruntled by this observation.

The fact that I haven't slept all night, and my arm is killing me, and Zelda's been captured doesn't help much either, mind.

The sun rises with a burst of crimson and orange over the walls of Gerudo Fortress and I stare up at the massive complex with a new appreciation for it.

My mother lived here . . .

I blink once and the spell is broken, reality reaffirming it's hold on me with a single thought:

How the hell am I supposed to convince these people that I'm their King?

I don't even really look Gerudo . . .

Blonde hair, blue eyes, skin that's pale by comparison even though its tanned . . .

They're so going to laugh at me.

And then they're going to kick my ass.

And then they'll laugh at me again . . .

And the process will probably repeat itself indefinitely for as long as my poor little body holds out . . .

Maybe I should have let the Skulltulla have me.

"Farore, Link," Neesha swears, glaring at me. "You look like a goddess damned puppy with his tail between his legs. You think they're going to take you seriously looking like that?"

"Oh like they're going to take me seriously anyway," I point out.

"Some King," she huffs. "Afraid of his own subjects." I twist around in my saddle and raise an incredulous eyebrow at her.

"Neesha!" I cry. "I have every right to be afraid of these people! Yeah all right, so I can take on most of them, but I'm still no match for the best of them! They could, and would, kill me without so much as a second thought beyond 'Oh geez, how am I supposed to get this blood out of my new uniform?'"

"Look, you want my help or not?" She demands, glaring at me. "You want them to even listen to you, you're going to have to look confident, and you're going to have to ram it down their throats. They're not going to respect you if you wuss out."

"She's right, Link," Hunter says. I turn back around to look at him. "The Gerudo are a violent people with strict codes about everything. You can't appear indecisive to them, they won't like it. And you can't let them order you around. If you're going to win them over you're going to have to drag them kicking and screaming over to your side." I frown.

"Like Ganondorf?" I ask flatly. "Who probably took your advice quite literally if I know him at all, and believe me," I add, "I do."

"No," Hunter says uncomfortably, "not like Ganondorf . . . but . . ." I sigh.

"Sorry," I say. "Didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just . . . stretched so thin right now I'm about to snap . . ."

"Maybe we should wait for a day or two to rest up before we tell them about your mother," Neesha says with a frown. I shake my head and frown back at her.

"We haven't got a day or two to waste," I say. "Dark Link now has all six Sages who hang out in this Realm. We're Hyrule's last hope. We can't wait that long. Besides," I add, "you said that there's some kind of test that they'll probably do . . ."

"I said I _think_ there's some kind of test," she corrects me. "But I'm not sure."

" . . . and you also said that it's been so long since it had to be done that no one really remembers what it is and they'll have to look it up, right? So that'll take at least a day if not longer. That should be more than enough time."

"Maybe it'll be multiple choice," Hunter says, grinning through his weariness. I try to return the smile but can't quite manage it.

"I bet you it'll hurt," I say. Neesha gives a harsh laugh in confirmation of that. I frown at her. "If you want me to be confident, stop that." She chokes back her laughter and edges her horse forward.

"Come on, boys," she calls. "We're home!" Hunter and I stare blankly at her back as she moves ahead.

"You're home," we both correct her at the same time. I glance over at Hunter.

"Maybe you should have changed or something," I say, eyeing his Sheikah outfit. "I don't really think the Gerudo are gonna like your outfit."

"If they're gonna freak out on me, I'd rather it happen now, then later at some kind of crucial moment," he says. "Besides, you never know. It's been, what? Twenty years since the Great War ended? Maybe things will have settled down and they won't . . ." A shrill whistle pierces the air.

"SHEIKAH!" Echoing whistles are heard in answer. Hunter and I wince simultaneously.

"Apparently not," Hunter says. "Do me a favor, hey? Don't waste any time getting me out of whatever Hell hole they throw me into?"

"If they don't shoot you first," I say, edging my horse closer to his in the hopes that should they, in fact, decide to shoot him, they'll recognize me and hesitate.

"Oh, that I needed," Hunter says caustically.

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to wear red and blue and white to a freaking desert," I say. "You stand out like a Goron at Zora's River."

"Or a Sheikah at Gerudo Fortress," Hunter says wryly as four Gerudo on horseback race towards us. Hunter's hand twitches towards his sword but he holds himself in check. The Gerudo's grim expressions relax only slightly upon recognizing Neesha, and even less so upon recognizing me. Their eyes, however, are riveted on Hunter, who stares back placidly. The only thing betraying his real emotions is the white-knuckled grip he has on his reigns.

"Neesha," the lead Gerudo snaps. "Get your horse to the stable and then report to my chambers. You have a lot of explaining to do." Neesha's expression - more humble than I've ever seen it - changes only slightly to add a tint of chagrin to her face in the form of a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

I suddenly feel sorry for her.

I have a feeling Gerudo discipline is not fun.

Neesha shoots Hunter and I a farewell glance and moves off with her horse. The other Gerudo don't even watch her go. Their eyes are fixed on Hunter, who continues to stare back without reacting. Geez . . . he must be flipping right out in his head right about now . . .

"_You_ disobeyed a direct order from Nabooru," the main Gerudo says crisply, frowning darkly at me. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I work _with_ Nabooru, not _for_ her," I point out. "Nabooru's 'orders' conflicted with my duty and my job, and as such I was forced to disregard them."

"Your job?" She asks me with a dark frown, not liking my tone.

Too bad for her.

I don't like hers either.

"Hero of Time," I say shortly. "And Nabooru is the Sage of Spirit. You know this, why are you making me go over it again?" She ignores my question.

"You've brought a Sheikah to our Fortress." She raises her hand and the other three Gerudo start forward but I pull Epona up between them and Hunter.

"I've brought a _friend_ to our Fortress," I say. "He's with me." I frown at the other three Gerudo. "No touching."

"_Our_ Fortress?" The main Gerudo asks with a raised eyebrow. "Since when is this _our_ Fortress?"

"Long story," I say. "Who's in charge here with Nabooru gone?"

"I thought Nabooru was with you," the main Gerudo says flatly. "What have you done with her?" She eyes Hunter suspiciously as though its his fault Nabooru's gone.

"Dark Link took her," I say. "Like I said, long story. Now are you in charge, or not?"

"No," she says, glaring at me, "Rue is."

"I need to talk to her," I say. "Like . . . now. It's important."

"Hah, sure it is," she says, still eyeing Hunter. "And how do I know you aren't going to try to assassinate her?" I stare at her in disbelief.

"Do you think we'd just ride up to the front gates if we wanted to . . ."

"Are you saying you don't think this Rue would be able to stand up to a lone Sheikah?" Hunter asks suddenly, raising a cool eyebrow. "Link, be sure and relay that to her once we find her." The Gerudo chews thoughtfully on her lip as she stares from Hunter to me and back again.

"Fine," she says finally. "Follow me. But don't even think about trying anything."

"Right," Hunter mutters just low enough for me to hear, "because I'm a complete moron and would so try and pull something right smack dab in the middle of a fortress of blood-thirsty, slash-happy, psychotic, female warriors who are just _looking_ for an excuse to separate my head from my body!"

"Deep breaths, Hunter," I advise.

"I like my head right where it is, Link," Hunter hisses back. "Right. Where. It. Is." The Gerudo turns back to stare at us suspiciously and Hunter's placid, nonchalant expression is immediately back on his face, no traces of his previous panic attack in evidence. I shake my head and grin at him.

And to think I used to wonder if he was really Sheikah . . .

No one but a Sheikah can cover their emotions that well.

The Fortress suddenly looms in front of us.

Goddess I hope I can pull this off . . .


	22. Two Brief Interludes and Chapter 22

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey all!

Well, it's a bit belated, but thank you _so_ much for the explosion of feedback on chapter 20. :-) If you like long chapters that much I will see what I can do for you. Not with this one though .. . this one's about average. The next one will probably be a doozy, however.

Thanks again for your great reviews, e-mails, etc. on this story! I really, really appreciate it and it's an immense help.

Thank you!

Lady Rose

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

Hunter looked up as Neesha approached.

"Hey!" He greeted her brightly, happy to see a friendly Gerudo face for once. "Long time no see. How goes the punishment?"

"It doesn't," she answered, folding her legs and sitting beside him. "I can't find Jinni anywhere. She's not in the fortress."

"Jinni?" Hunter asked. Neesha raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you and Link refer to her as 'Little-Miss-Perma-Scowl'," she supplied.

"Oh her!" Hunter said with a wide grin. "The one who gave us such a warm welcome the day before yesterday?" Neesha nodded.

"That's her," she confirmed. "You and Link might want to avoid her. She's got a hate on for you."

"Her and everyone else," Hunter muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, where is Link?" Neesha asked. "I thought you would have been clinging to him like a lost little puppy."

"Ha," Hunter said. "Not when Rue's swinging at him I'm not." Neesha blinked in surprise.

"They're fighting?" She asked in a sudden panic.

"Relax," Hunter said, making a soothing motion with his hands. "She's teaching him some new techniques, is all." Neesha breathed a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried there for a minute. I take it went well with her then?" She asked. Hunter shrugged.

"I guess," He said. "Link told her everything from start to finish and by the time he was done she as looking kinda worried."

"Did he mention anything about him being King?" She asked.

"Yep," Hunter said. "Rue said it was a very serious claim, and if he was lying he'd die for it, but she sent a few women to the library to find out if there's a way to prove his claim or not. Hey, how old is Rue?" Neesha thought about it for a moment.

"Not quite 80 I think," she said. "75 maybe. Why?"

"I was just wondering why she gave Link the benefit of a doubt so easily."

"What does her age have to do with that?"

"Well if she's as old as you say, she's been around long enough to realize that Ganondorf is older than her, and therefore born more than 100 years ago. Lends a bit of credit to Link's story."

"Right," Neesha says. Hunter raised an eyebrow at her.

"You still look confused by something," he pointed out.

"Since when does Link care about his fighting technique?" She demanded with a frown. Hunter shrugged.

"Since yesterday," he answered. "He's been going non-stop. Fighting with anyone willing, doing the archery training game behind the fortress, riding Epona . . . and on top of that he's not sleeping right."

"Nightmares again?" Neesha asked with a frown. Hunter nodded.

"They're getting worse I think," he said. "More often, more violent ., . ."

"He's worried about Zelda?" Neesha suggested.

"That's a big part of it, yes," Hunter said. "But there's something else going on in that thick skull of his that he's not sharing."

"You've asked him about it?" Hunter snorted.

"Yeah right," he said, "I haven't been able to get him to sit still for long enough." Neesha threw her fist into her palm.

"Wanna go beat it out of him?" She asked with a wicked grin. Hunter raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you allowed to beat your King?" He asked. Her grin faded and she frowned. He shook his head. "I was just kidding, Neesha!" He cried. "Geez . . . it's not like he's a different person right? You had no trouble beating him up before you found out about this whole King thing." Her frown didn't fade. He sighed. "Let's go find him," he said. "Rue should be just about done kicking his ass by now . . ."

xxx

**Chapter 22**

I block Rue's first scimitar with my sword and her second with the dented iron shield she lent me earlier. While she takes a half-second to recover from the blow, I pull my sword away from hers and swing it at her head. She laughs and sidesteps it easily, twisting around me in a whirl of gray hair and slamming the flat of her blade against my back. I gasp and stumble forward, but right myself and twist around, just managing to block with the shield before her sword can slice me in half.

"You fight too much with your heart," she comments critically, blocking my attempt to stab her. "Use your head instead."

"What difference does it make what I fight with?" I ask, slashing at her again and driving her back a step to avoid it. "Head or heart . . . just a matter of preference. Of strategy."

"And what's a better strategy?" Rue demands, blocking my sword and slicing at my knees. "To have deliberate, planned moves, or to let your blade go wherever your emotions take it?"

"You can't plan a fight," I argue, hurriedly blocking her sudden flurry of attacks. "If it's planned then you're dancing, you're not fighting. Life and death battles . . . you can't win those on strategy alone. And you can't plan them. You have to react. You have to improvise. You have to make it up as you go. If you stick to some pre-formed notion of how the fight's supposed to work, you're gonna die." I jump back to avoid her slash and then leap at her again. "There's strength in the unorthodox."

"No," Rue argues, "there's surprise in the unorthodox. True, you can gain an advantage that way, but an advantage won't win the fight for you." I duck under her swing and bang her knees with my shield she stumbles back a few steps. I jump out of my crouch and at her again.

Normally I'd feel bad about trying to beat up a 75 year old woman . . .

But at Gerudo Fortress, age becomes relative. I can try and beat up little girls and old ladies all I want and feel no shame simply because they can probably beat me back tenfold.

And Rue is no exception.

"Fine," I say. "Maybe, in a controlled fight, in a controlled setting, fighting with your head is a better idea. But take away that control." I slash at her and she blocks and counters with her second sword. "Pretend for just a second that we're backed into a corner. Our escape is blocked. There's no where for us to run. If we're lucky we might still have a weapon, but chances are we're not lucky. And there's our enemy, more than willing to finally finish us off. You're fighting with your head." I block her sword with my shield and thrust at her chest. "I'm fighting with my heart. Which one of us do you think is going to survive?"

"Let me guess," Rue says, sidestepping the blow and aiming one at my knees. "You are."

"Wrong," I answer. She blinks at me in surprise and I leap over her blade. "We both are. Because your head's going to be shouting at you that this is it. This is the end. We've lost. And you're going to give up."

"How is that going to get us both saved?" She demands.

"It won't," I answer. "What will is the fact that I'm fighting with my heart. I'm completely ignoring my head. And as a result I'm going to be able to find a way out of that situation, and despite the fact that my head would tell me dragging along a mentally defeated you is not going to help my chances of survival, I'm gonna haul your sorry ass out of there with me anyway."

"You actually believe that?" Rue demands. She slashes at me again and I duck under the swing and move around behind her, slamming my shield into her back and sending her crashing to the ground.

"I've lived it," I reply.

"Hmm," she says as her foot snakes out and around my ankle, tripping me up and sending me crashing to the ground, my sword skittering across the sand and out of my reach. Rue points her scimitar at my throat.

"You lose," she says. "Your heart didn't save you this time." I grin crookedly at her.

"This time didn't count," I say. "It'll come through for me when it counts." I push myself to my feet. "So will yours someday," I add. "And on that day I'm going to point at you, and I'm going to laugh. And then, if I can manage it around my laughter, I'm going to say I Told You So. About a million times. You'll be lucky to hear the end of it." There's a sharp whistle from behind me. Rue casts a neutral look at the source of the whistle then looks back at me, withered face amused.

"I think your Sheikah friend wants you," she says. "Tell me, does he usually call you the way one would call a dog?" I roll my eyes at her.

"You _would_ take it that way, wouldn't you?" I ask, turning around. "He's just getting my attention."

"That's enough practice for today," Rue decides. "I'm not as young as I used to be. My old bones are starting to tire easy." I frown at her.

That was easy?

"All right," I say. "Thanks." She nods and walks off on her own as I move over to where Hunter and Neesha are.

"Hey!" I call, then frown at Neesha. "Aren't you supposed to be working somewhere?"

"Can't find Jinni," she says.

"Jinni?" I ask.

"Little-Miss-Perma-Scowl," Hunter supplies.

"Ah," I say, realizing who they're talking about. "She's not in the Fortress?" Neesha shakes her head.

"Nope," she says. "She's not anywhere. I've asked everyone."

"Oh well," I say with a grin, "that means maybe we can actually spend some time with you today."

"Ha," Neesha says. "And who ever said I wanted to spend time with you?" I stick my tongue out at her then turn to Hunter.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"Well," Hunter says, "I can't help but notice you running yourself ragged lately, and it got me to wondering . . ." I frown suspiciously at him.

"Wondering what?" I demand.

"My Dad used to have a saying," he answers. "There are only two reasons people work hard: they're either running towards the target, or running away from the arrow." He raises an eyebrow at me. "Can't help but wonder which of those categories you fall into." I frown at him and cross my arms.

"Bruiser had a lot of sayings," I say, avoiding the subject. "He's a poet at heart. So what?"

"You're gonna make this difficult, aren't you?" Hunter asks.

"Always," I answer easily. Neesha rolls her eyes.

"Fine," Hunter says, "I'm not so much wonder if you're running from something or not. I know you're avoiding something. I wanna know what."

"None of your business," I say flatly. "And what makes you think I'm avoiding something?"

"Because you've been keeping yourself far beyond busy for no apparent reason ever since Zelda got captured. You're teetering on the edge of collapse because you haven't slept in forever and you keep pushing yourself. You're not stupid, Link. And you're not that ambitious when it comes to your skills. In fact you're downright lazy when it comes to them."

"You're one to talk," I mutter darkly. He ignores me.

"Why, Link?" He asks. "Why are you doing this?"

"I . . . because," I say. "I want to. Why does it matter? Why do I have to explain myself to you?"

"You don't," Hunter says. "But I'd like to know. Whatever it is, the way you're dealing with it is going to drive you to an early grave. Maybe I can help, maybe I can't, but at least then I'd understand." I try and maintain my scowl but it falters under his frowning gaze.

He's just worried about me.

Why am I taking it out on him?

I haven't got that many friends left at this point.

I can't afford to fight with them.

"Sorry," I say, dropping onto a nearby crate and lying back on it, covering my eyes with my arm to hide from the sun. "Why do you always have to be so calm about this stuff?"

"Hmph," Hunter says. "One of us has to."

"Hey, I resent that," Neesha says grumpily.

"This from the little Berserker," Hunter says. I laugh. I can't see her expression but I can picture it and the _thump_ (immediately followed by a loud "Ow!" from Hunter) confirms it.

"Look, are you gonna talk or not?" Neesha demands crankily. "I'm probably supposed to be punishing myself since Jinni's not here to do it, and I don't want her to suddenly appear and see me doing nothing. I'm in enough trouble thanks to you."

"Hey, it was _your_ choice to follow me out of the desert," I say. "I had nothing to do with it. In fact, I believe I told you to go home at one point."

"So?" Neesha demands.

"So start talking, Link," Hunter interrupts before I can respond. "What's up with you? What's going on in that overworked little mind of yours?"

"Nothing," I answer.

"Surprise, surprise," Hunter says wryly. "Let me rephrase my question. What _would_ be going on in that overworked little mind of yours if you'd stop long enough to let it get working?" I don't answer him.

If I don't want to think about it . . .

I definitely don't want to talk about it . . .

"I'm worried about Zelda," I say after a moment. It's not the complete truth, but it's part of it. Maybe that'll get them to leave me alone about it.

"Go on," Hunter says.

"What are you, some kind of shrink?" I demand, frowning at him from under my arm.

"For the duration of this conversation, yes," he answers. "Go on."

"Fine," I say, hiding under my arm again. "I'm worried about her, and I feel guilty about her being caught, and I feel like crap after the things I said to her, and now she probably thinks I hate her, and that I probably really _did_ let Dark Link take her like I said I would, and I feel guilty because I'm more worried about her than I was about the others when they all got captured, and Dark Link had my Dad's memories for some reason and I can't for the life of me fig . . ." My voice dies off and a startled silence settles in. I remove my arm and stare at Hunter and Neesha's surprised expressions and wince. "I didn't mean to say that last part," I say. "Guess . . . I got carried away."

"That's what happens when you avoid stuff like this," Hunter says. "They lure you into a dark alley and mug you."

"I'm not . . . avoiding it," I say. "I just . . . don't want to think about it. But every time I stop I think about it, and I just . . . I can't . . ."

"What did you say about your Dad?" Hunter asks me. I sigh heavily and lie back down, replacing my arm over my eyes.

"I . . . when Dark Link was forcing me to remember everything . . . I . . . I saw another memory. One that wasn't mine. It was my Dad's. Brayden's. I don't know why he remembers things that happened to my Dad."

"Maybe it was your memory of your Dad?" Neesha suggests. I shake my head.

"I'm sure it was my Dad's," I say. "It was him."

"But if Dark Link has your Dad's memories . . . then . . . would that make Dark Link your . . ."

"No," I say sharply. "He's not. He can't be." I shake my head and close my eyes tightly. "And now you know why I don't want to think about this stuff."

"How do you know, Link?" Neesha asks, surprisingly gentle. "How do you know he's not?" I sit up abruptly.

"Because he wouldn't put me through this," I say. "Because . . . because he wouldn't do this to me."

"But . . . if Ganondorf . . ."

"Look, Dark Link is not my father," I say flatly. "Besides, I saw Detsu kill him." I clench my fist and close my eyes. "I watched that son of a bitch fight him. I watched him shift his grip on his sword, and I watched him hit . . ." My voice dies off an my eyes snap open.

"Link?" Hunter asks. "You all right?"

"I watched . . . I watched . . ."

I pull my sword out of it's scabbard so fast that Hunter and Neesha jump backwards in surprise. I twist my grip on it the same way Detsu did and stare at the hilt in shock.

"What's your problem?" Neesha cries, staring at me wide-eyed.

"I watched Detsu hit him with the hilt of the sword," I whisper. "I watched Detsu knock him out . . . I didn't watch him die . . . I just assumed . . ."

"Then . . ." Hunter says slowly, " . . . Dark Link _could_ be . . ."

"But . . . that makes no sense," I say frustratedly. "I mean . . . he doesn't look like my Dad anymore than I do . . . he looks like me . . . exactly like me. Brayden and I looked alike . . . but . . . not identical . . . he . . . he can't be . . ." Hunter sighs.

"So much for helping you sort stuff out," he says. "I think we only managed to make it worse." His words don't even register in my head. I'm too caught up in the implications of the realization that I didn't see my Dad die . . .

"Hey!" All three of us turn to stare in surprise at the Gerudo staring expectantly at us. "Rue wants to see you in the Meeting Room." Having delivered her message she turns on her heel and leaves. We exchange glances.

"Which one of us does she want?" Hunter asks.

"Let's all go," I say, getting to my feet. "Might as well."

"You just want to avoid this again," Neesha comments.

"Like the plague," I agree.

xxx

I stare apprehensively at the small iron chest on the table in front of Rue.

Whatever's in there is going to prove whether or not I'm the King of the Gerudo.

One of the Kings anyway.

I really shouldn't be nervous.

There's no doubt in my mind that I _am_.

I mean . . . there's no way I can't be, right?

So I really shouldn't be nervous.

I frown darkly at the box.

Did they have to make it so ominous looking?

With the chains . . . and the lock . . . and the way it kind of shakes every now and then . . .

Hunter and Neesha stare at the box with similar expressions of mingled curiosity and apprehension. The rest of the Gerudo gathered around the table are either looking at the box, at me, or at Rue and their expressions range from smug to irritated (they probably consider this a waste of their time) to amused. Rue apparently briefed them on the whole situation before Hunter, Neesha and I arrived. She even told them what was in the box.

I wish she'd told me what was in the box . . .

The suspense is killing me.

Rue looks around with a sudden frown.

"Where's Jinni?" She demands. Neesha shrugs.

"I couldn't find her earlier," she says. "She's been gone all . . ."

"Here I am!" Jinni runs in, out of breath and panting. She bows to Rue apologetically. "Sorry I'm late, Rue. I had some . . . business out in the desert." I catch a flash of what looks almost like guilt on her face just before she straightens. I cast a glance around but no one else seems to have noticed it. I shrug it off to her being late. Neesha, I can't help but notice, is struggling not to look smug.

Jinni notices as well.

"Leave," she snaps at Neesha. "This is no place for children." Neesha's face goes scarlet and I can see her literally biting her tongue.

"Leave her be," Rue says, waving at Neesha to sit back down. "She's befriended Link, and if he is, in fact, who he says he is, he will probably want his friends to be with him in a minute or two." This time it's Jinni who goes scarlet. Rue turns her attention back to the group as a whole. "Which brings us to the reason for this little meeting." Her eyes alight on me and one silver eyebrow raises. "To see if Link really is our King." There's a murmur of sound around the room as the Gerudo mutter under their breath. Rue silences them by pulling on a thick leather glove and reaching for the box.

I'm liking this less and less . . .

Oh man . . .

This is gonna hurt, I know it!

Rue pulls the lock off the box and opens it slowly, reaching in and pulling out an animal about the size of a lap dog. It's some kind of scorpion. A really, really big black scorpion, with a red mark on the back of it's back that's eerily like that on the back of a black widow. Any reaction I might have made to it, however, is interrupted by Hunter's reaction.

"Nayru, Farore, and Din!" Hunter shouts, leaping up and away from the table so fast he knocks his chair over. He moves himself as far back as he can go, his expression a mixture of surprise and a tinge of fear. "Those things are supposed to be extinct!" He says angrily, pointing at it. "The treaty you signed said you'd destroy them all!"

"Settle down, Sheikah," Rue says, rolling her eyes. "We destroyed all the Maeasm's we could find, but there's no way we could clear out the whole desert. Sit down." Hunter crossed his arms, never removing his eyes from the Maeasm.

"No," he said flatly. "Nothing doing."

"Suit yourself," Rue said with a shrug. I stare at Hunter in surprise.

"What's wrong? What is it?" I ask.

"A Maeasm," he answers with a scowl. "Those things are deadly to Blood Sheikah. One sting and your dead before you know you've been stung."

"Deadly to Sheikah and everyone else," Rue says, walking around the table towards me. Oh man I am _not_ liking this. "But not so to Gerudo. If Link really is a Gerudo, we'll know."

"If it's not deadly to you, why are you wearing a glove?" I ask, eyeing the Maeasm.

"Not deadly," Rue answers, "but still poisonous. It'll make you very sick for a few days, but you'll survive it. _If_ you're Gerudo." She stops in front of me and holds out the Maeasm. I meet her eyes and steel my courage, reaching for it.

"Link, don't do it!" Hunter cries, starting forward. "You're as much a Blood Sheikah as you are a Gerudo! What if it kills you anyway?"

"No Gerudo's ever been killed by a Maeasm," Neesha says, walking over to Hunter. "And there have been plenty of different races mixed into the Gerudo. There kind of has to be when we're all women . . ."

"Maybe so, but never a Sheikah-Gerudo mix," Hunter argues. "There's no guarantee it won't kill him, even with his Gerudo blood."

"Yeah but –"

I tone them out and stare at the Maeasm. It's beady little red eyes glare furiously back at me as it struggles in Rue's grip.

I am a Gerudo, but this is the only way to make them believe it . . .

This is the only way to get the Gerudo to follow me . . .

This is the only way to save Hyrule . . .

The only way to save the Sages and the others . . .

The only way to save Zelda . . .

"It's the only way," I say, cutting across Neesha and Hunter's argument by throwing my hand towards the Maeasm. It reacts instantly, it's barbed tail striking my hand and snapping back. I wince and pull my hand back quickly. A drop of blood oozes from the wound, the same angry red color as the skin around it. The room has gone absolutely silent. I turn to look at Hunter and Neesha. Neesha stares at me apprehensively and Hunter with open fear.

"L . . . Link? Are you all right?" Hunter asks as the room starts to spin wildly. I try to stand up but my legs won't support me and I fall over instead. Rue hurriedly stuffs the Maeasm back into its box as Hunter and Neesha rush to my side.

"Well," I hear Neesha say just before my world goes black, "he's not dead . . ."

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

"Well," Neesha said, "he's not dead! That's good, right?"

"Neesha!" Hunter cried angrily. "This isn't the time to joke!" He dropped to his knees beside Link, and rolled him over onto his back. "Link? Link! Talk to me?"

"Lighten up," Neesha said. "He's not dead. That means he'll be fine. Although, the poison never hit anyone this fast before . . ."

"You keep forgetting he's part Sheikah," Hunter said. "It's gonna hit him differently."

Neesha suddenly looked nervous again.

The room had suddenly burst into noise as the Gerudo discussed the implications of the fact that Link was still breathing – albeit raggedly. Hunter looked up and noticed Jinni staring at Link with a pale face.

"He is the King . . ." He heard her whisper.

"Take him back to –" Rue was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek of laughter, immediately echoed by another. Rue's face suddenly went pale. "The Witches . . ." There was a puff of smoke, again followed by a second and when it faded hovering in the air on two ancient brooms were two ancient looking women.

"What do you think, Koume?" Asked the first with a wicked grin.

"I'm thinking the same thing you're thinking, Kotake," said the second. The first lowered her hand and Neesha and Hunter were thrown bodily back against the wall. The second raised her hand and the ground beneath Link began to swirl and eddy wildly with power in a red and black tide pool.

"No!" Hunter cried, throwing himself at Link.

He was too late.

Link disappeared into the tide pool and the floor reformed itself where he had been.

Hunter struck the floor and glared up at the Witches who laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The room burst into noise once again and only Rue smashing her fist on the table was enough to quell it. Her face was furious.

"I don't know how they found out about him," she snarls, "but we'll not lose another King to them the way we lost Ganondorf. Summon the Elite! I want them armed to the teeth and at the Gates yesterday! We're going to the Spirit Temple! Neesha! Sheikah! Arm yourself and join us." Hunter and Neesha jumped to their feet and followed on her heels as she ran out the room after the rest of the Gerudo.

The door slammed shut.

Jinni stared at it from her position on the floor in shock.

"What have I done . . ."


	23. Chapter 23 and An Interlude

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey all!

Sorry this is late! I know went back up on the 21st, but my computer decided it wanted to crash on the 20th, and was only just fixed last night around 1 a.m. give or take, (many apologies to those who e-mailed me. Give me a day or two and I should get back to you within that). Anyway, without further adieu, here's chapter 23! A warning beforehand, however, one part of this is a little darker and more violent than usual. I hope this doesn't offend anyone.

Enjoy!

Lady Rose

The portrait of a killer is like none other painting.

First, you begin with a canvas as dark as his heart.

Then, without rhyme or reason, you draw a man,

Any man will do.

How does this man look? Simple? Ugly? Charming?

Does his eye gleam with feral prowess?

Does his mouth curl like Achilles' lipless smile?

Do you have a clue?

Strange, my friend, is what the painting says.

How alone this bringer of death, to share this perch with none.

Stranger still, my friend, is how much this man

Resembles you.

-Unknown

**A Brief Interlude**

"Neesha!" Hunter hissed, his eyes darting back and forth from one end of the hallway to the other. "What the Hell are you doing? Let's go! Link's in trouble!"

"Look, would you trust me for once?" She demanded, hurriedly trying to pick the lock on the door. "This is going to help Link."

"How is you breaking into Nabooru's room going to help Link?" The Sheikah demanded in turn. "We're going to get caught!"

"Give me a bit of credit," Neesha muttered as the door sprung open finally. "I _am_ a thief, you know."

"You and everyone else here," Hunter responded caustically. "I'm amazed you people even have your own stuff."

"Well it's not like we steal from each other," she snapped, dragging him into the room. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not stealing anything!" She cried. "I'm returning something to its rightful owner!"

"What are you talking about?" Hunter demanded. "What does Nabooru have that belongs to someone else?" He looked around the room, taking in the multitude of items that were definitely not of desert origins. "Besides everything she owns. What, in specific are you looking for?"

"A shield," Neesha answered. "Help me find it." Hunter frowned and jogged over to a cabinet in the corner of the room.

"This is nuts," he muttered to himself. "Insane! I'm a Sheikah . . . staying at the Fortress of my people's ancient enemy . . . breaking into the goddess damned Gerudo Queen's room!"

"She's not our Queen, just our leader," Neesha said irritably. "We don't have queens. And we're not enemies anymore."

"Right," Hunter said dryly, pulling open the cabinet. "Which explains why Detsu had you locked up with Link at my home, and why I've received no less than five death threats in the three days I've been at your home." He frowned. "Neesha, there's a half dozen shields in here. Which one is it?"

"It's not going to be in there," Neesha snapped, rushing past him and rifling through more chests. "This shield is special to her. And would you mind not leaving so many hints that we've been here? Geez. Amateurs . . ."

"Well excuse me if my profession of choice does not involve anything illegal," he hissed at her.

"What's with you today?" She demanded, dropping to her stomach and crawling under Nabooru's bed. "It's like someone's got their finger on your freak out button and they forgot to take it off."

"What's with me?" Hunter cried, then abruptly lowered his voice. "What's with me is that there used to be four of us, Neesha. _Four_. Now there are two. Zelda's already beyond my reach, I don't want to lose Link too!"

"We're not going to lose him," Neesha replied, squirming out from under the bed, dragging something heavy with her. "Especially not to the Witches."

"Is that it?" Hunter demanded, jogging over to her and pulling out the shield and admiring it for a moment. It was remarkably crafted, with a crimson border along the outside of it and a silver surface that reflected Hunter's face like a mirror. The Gerudo symbol was carved on it in relief. "Wow," he said. "I can see why this would be special too her . . ."

"No you can't," Neesha said, taking it from him and fastening it quickly to his back – it was too big for her to carry. "It's not because of the shield, but who used to own it."

"Who'd she steal it from then?" Hunter asked as Neesha shoved him towards the door.

"She didn't steal it," Neesha said. "It was given to her."

"By . . ."

"Link's mother."

"Oh," Hunter said. "I think I'm starting to get it."

"About freaking time," Neesha muttered, shutting the door softly behind them and locking it. "It belongs to Link now, and I have a feeling he might need it. Now let's go. Rue's not exactly patient."

"What are you two doing here?" Snapped a voice from behind them. Neesha squeaked and Hunter jumped and they turned to look at Jinni.

"You're supposed to be at the Gates!" Hunter and Jinni said at the same time. "I'm on my way." They answered at the same time. "Good. See you there." They said again. Neesha stared from one to the other then shook her head and grabbed Hunter's arm, dragging him along behind her before Jinni could put two and two together.

"Hey, how did you know Nabooru had this?" Hunter asked as they ran.

"Everyone knows she had it," Neesha answered. "She brought it back with her after she supposedly killed Natalia and her Sheikah."

"Brayden," Hunter said.

"What?" Neesha asked.

"His name was Brayden."

xxx

**Chapter 22**

Something's wrong . . .

I mean . . . besides the fact that my vision is all blurry and I'm seeing double and it's hard to breathe and my head is aching and my skin is burning and I'm shaking and too weak to stand let alone look around and find out what's happening . . .

But something else is wrong . . .

Where's Navi?

Why isn't Navi here?

I can't heard Hunter, or Neesha or anyone else anymore . . .

I can't hear the Gerudo . . .

I can't hear anything . . .

It's silent as a tomb in here . . .

Just before I can wonder if I haven't gone deaf as well I hear something.

An ear-splitting, head-aching, shriek of a laugh . . .

And unless I'm hearing double too, there's two of them . . .

I know that laugh . . .

For love of the three goddesses . . .

Not those two . . .

Anyone but those two . . .

"Koume," I cough raggedly, trying to push myself into anything other than a lying down position. "Kotake . . . you . . . old hags . . ."

"Oh goodie!" One of them cries delightedly. "He remembers! Our job just got easier sister."

"It did indeed," agrees the second. Just before I can collapse back onto the ground the air seems to solidify around me and lifts me into the air.

Oh my Goddess, I'm dizzy . . .

My hand is throbbing . . .

Why'd they have to attack me now?

Knowing that it will do me no good I move for my sword anyway.

Like I've got the strength to hold it, let alone draw it.

But my arm suddenly stops moving anyway.

"Settle down, you impertinent little boy," snaps one of them as they fly in a circle around me. Koume I think . . . hard to tell . . . my vision's swimming . . .

Why haven't I passed out yet?

They must be keeping me awake somehow . . .

I don't know if that's good or bad.

"He always has been rude," huffed Kotake. "No respect for his elders. No respect for his betters."

"We'll have to teach him better," Koume says.

"Yes, definitely," agrees Kotake. "But not right now. Now his little Gerudo friends are probably looking for him . . . we'd best get on with it before they arrive. It'll have to be temporary though. Can't do anything more until we chase them off."

"It will be difficult," Koume says. "A challenge. He's very old."

"Yes," Kotake agrees. "Ganondorf was only a child when we stole him away . . ."

"Don't . . . don't touch me," I hiss weakly, wishing I could put more power behind my words.

What are they planning?

What do they want?

I'm so helpless . . .

They burst into laughter simultaneously and my head throbs in protest.

"Silly boy," Koume laughs. "We don't have to touch you."

"We just want to talk to you," Kotake says.

"What . . . what about?" I demand, trying to make my foggy mind work. There's got to be a way out of this. I suddenly lurch into motion, soaring across the room and slamming hard into something on the wall. I squint at the ground and recognize a pair of stone legs crossed over each other.

I'm inside the Spirit Temple . . .

At that statue . . .

An unseen force suddenly straightens my arms out to my sides and the stone underneath them softens. Something pushes my arms in up to my elbows and the stone once again hardens. The force holding me up dissipates and I hang limply from my arms, now embedded in the statue.

I haven't got the strength to lift my head, but I can still hear the witches talking.

"Now, let's talk," one of them says. "About the people you think are your friends." I grit my teeth – partly against the pain in my head and partly against the irritation that's seeping through the fog and registering in my brain.

Of all the things I killed during my quest to free the sages . . .

No, of all the things I've killed, ever . . .

These two, of all of them, always had this ability to get on my nerves . . .

I'm poisoned, hanging from a statue by my arms, and too weak to do anything . . .

And nothing would make me happier than if they'd just shut up . . .

"Let's start with Zelda," one of them says. I can't tell if it's Koume or Kotake . . . they both sound the same . . . Or maybe I'm just too out of it . . . I don't even know anymore . . .

"You're angry with her, aren't you?"

"Yes," I say, then shake my head. "No. I'm . . ." The fog in my head grows thicker.

"Yes you are," they say. "You're very angry . . . you're hurt, aren't you?" I shake my head and swallow. "Aren't you?" They repeat. I close my eyes and nod.

The pain in my head disappears . . .

The dizziness, the fever, the throbbing in my hand . . . all of it disappears.

All I'm aware of is their voice.

"She hurt you badly didn't she."

"Yes," I whisper.

"Poor boy," the voice whispers. "Poor foolish boy. Did you actually think it could be?"

"Yes . . ." I whisper.

"She doesn't care about you. She can't. To her, you're just some poor boy. No family, no friends, no anything. Just a commoner. She thinks she's too good for you."

"No!" I gasp. "No! I'm . . . I'm not a commoner . . ."

"No," the voice agrees. "You're a King. But she doesn't know that does she?"

"I . . ."

"No, she doesn't," the voice says, almost soothingly. "You didn't tell her. She's had so many secrets . . . so many . . . it's only fair that you should have some too, right?"

"I . . . right," I agree. "Right. It's only fair."

"You didn't tell her because you were angry with her," the voice continues. "You didn't tell her because you gave her to Dark Link instead." I shake my head.

"N–No," I say. "I . . . I didn't mean it . . ."

"Yes you did," the voice says. "You did. You hate her, Link. You hate her . . ."

"N . . . No . . . I . . . I don't," I say, struggling to understand why I don't hate her.

I know there's a reason . . .

There used to be a reason . . .

I just can't seem to recall . . .

"Yes you do," the voice says consolingly. "She lied to you Link. She used you. She betrayed you. Her and her petty little Sages. All of them, pretending to be your friends. All of them pretending they liked you. Pretending they cared about you." I shake my head.

"They . . . they do care," I insist. "They do!"

"Are you sure?" Asks the voice pityingly.

"Don't they?" I ask in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Link," the voice says. "I'm very sorry, but you've been deceived."

"My friends . . ." I whisper.

"They're not your friends," the voice replies softly. I feel a hand stroking my cheek comfortingly. "They're not your friends Link. They don't care about you. You hate them. Don't you?"

"No," I whisper. "No . . . I . . . I don't . . . I can't . . ."

"Can't you?" The voice asks in a sibilant whisper. "Don't you remember everything they've done to you? All the things they hid from you . . . the things they lied to you about . . ."

"Yes . . ." I whisper. "Yes . . . I remember . . ."

"And after everything you've done for them too," the voice says sadly. "Some people are better off dead, Link. The people you hate are better off dead, aren't they?"

"Dead . . ." I say slowly. I frown in concentration, something tickling the back of my memory. "D–Dad's dead . . .?" I shake my head. "No . . . Dad's not dead . . . he's . . ."

"Betrayed you too," the voice answers quickly. "He's joined forces with your enemies, Link. With Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf," I hiss.

"Yes, you hate him don't you?" Asks the voice.

"Yes," I hiss again.

"Good," the voice says. "Focus on that for me Link . . . just for a moment . . . focus on your hate . . ."

I focus . . .

"Do you feel it?" The voice asks. "Do you feel how powerful that makes you?"

"Yes," I hiss.

"You could be even more powerful, you know," the voice says again. "We can make you more powerful . . ."

"I . . ."

"You could get revenge, Link," the voice suggests. "Revenge on everyone who's lied to you. Revenge on everyone who's hurt you."

"Hurt me . . ." I whisper. "Zelda . . . the Sages . . ."

"Yes," the voice says, pleased. "Yes, Zelda and the Sages. You hate them don't you Link?"

Zelda . . .

Sages . . .

Hate . . .

"Yes," I whisper.

"You want revenge, don't you Link?" The voice asks.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Would you like us to show you you're revenge?" The voice asks.

"Yes," I whisper.

There's a flash of light in front of my eyes and when it fades I can see the Golden Palace . . . only it's not so golden anymore. It looks like the way Ganondorf had made it . . . only . . . darker somehow . . .

The dark tower shifts and I can see inside it now. We're in a large dungeon. Chained by their hands and feet to the wall are eight people. Just to their right a huge owl is locked in a cage entirely too small for it. I know that owl . . . that's . . . Kaepora?

And those people . . .

I know them too . . .

Saria . . . Malon . . . Impa . . . Darunia . . . Ruto . . . Nabooru . . . Zelda . . . Hunter . . .

_My friends_, I think to myself.

_Not your friends,_ the voice whispers. _Watch . . . _

The door the dungeon suddenly flies open, banging loudly against the wall. The prisoners all jump and stare up. I blink at the man who enters.

He's dressed all in black – leathers and fur. Knives are visible all over his body, two scimitars are strapped at his waist, and on his back is sheathed the Master Sword. Blonde bangs stick out from underneath his ebon hat and fall into cold blue eyes that burn like sapphire embers . . . HHer

_That's . . . me! _I gasp in surprise.

_That's who you could be,_ the voice corrects me.

Three steps behind the Other Me comes a young Gerudo woman, dressed in white. It takes me a moment to recognize her . . . she looks so . . . so . . . broken . . .

_N . . . Neesha . . ._ I whisper.

What happened to her?

Where's her defiant streak? Where's that spark in her eyes? Where's her spirit?

"Well, well, well," Other Me says with a cruel, twisted, grin. "Looks like the gang's all here." The prisoners stare at him, their eyes burning with hate.

I continue to stare at Neesha.

Something . . . something's wrong . . .

This isn't right . . .

_See?_ The voice whispers, distracting me from Neesha. _See how they hate you? See how they despise you? How could they be your friends?_ I look.

The voice is right . . .

They do hate me . . .

"Oh I just love reunions, don't you Neesha?" Other Me asks, putting a hand over his heart. "I just get all choked up." He walks over to Saria and leers down at her. "Oh no, wait," he says. "That would be you." His hand snakes down and wraps around her throat, lifting her into the air as far as her chains allow, and slamming her back against the wall.

"Saria!"

"No!" The prisoners pull at their chains but can't go far enough to get to her. Other Me keeps his hand around her neck as she struggles to breathe and her face grows tinted with blue.

"You know," he says, looking straight in her eyes as he strangles her. "I never did like the Kokiri. Ever. You were all so full of yourselves . . . so sure in your belief that the Great Deku Tree would protect you . . ." His lips twist into a sneer as she finally goes limp in his grip and he drops her unceremoniously to the ground. Her chest doesn't move. "Apparently he's not everything you thought he was . . ."

"You son of a bitch," Hunter hisses. "How could you –"

"Shut up, Hunter," Other Me snaps. "I'll get to you."

I can't take my eyes off Saria.

She's dead . . .

What's . . . what's going on?

This is wrong . . .

She used to be my friend . . .

_She was never your friend,_ the voice says. The fog in my head swirls and grows thicker. I nod slowly.

It's right of course.

She was never my friend.

"See, here's the thing," Other Me says, pacing back and forth in front of the line of prisoners. Some of them are crying, some of them are glaring, some of them have sunk to the ground in shock, or fear, or defeat. "_You_ tried to kill _me._"

"She was just a kid," Zelda whispers.

"Brilliant observation, Princess," Other Me says caustically. "What with her being a Kokiri and all, I never would have guessed. Now, as I was saying, the lot of you, tried to kill me. But, and here's the important part," he turns around to grin maliciously at them. "You failed. Miserably. Which means, I get to point at you," he does so, "and say: You are hereby accused of High Treason against the King of all Hyrule and beyond. You are sentenced to death by his hand and his choosing." He smirks at them suddenly. "You know what? That was fun! I think I'm gonna say it again."

"Oh for love of . . . if you're going to kill us then kill us and get it over with!" Malon explodes. He pauses, his smirk never fading, and walks over to her.

"Malon, sweet," he says, "you would think by now you'd know not to interrupt me. It tends to make me angry." And with no hint of what he's about to do he slams his fist into her stomach. She doubles over with a gasp and he grabs her neck and twists it until it breaks. She falls limply to the ground.

_Malon . . ._ I whisper.

What . . .

This isn't . . .

_She was never your friend,_ the voice says. I nod slowly.

It's right of course.

She was never my friend.

"Honestly!" Other Me cries, stepping over and away from her as though he hadn't just killed her. "Did you people really think that you're petty little rebellion could _possibly_ make some kind of a difference?" His smirk twists into a scowl and his eyes burn. "Did you really think you could defeat me? Admit it! You people are useless without one, key member." His smirk returns. "Me. What was your analogy, Impa? With the arrow? Without me – your point – you're nothing but a stick with a rock tied to it.

"Ah, Impa," he says, stepping up to the Sheikah, who stares back impassively despite the fact she's starting to tremble. "You've always had a simple life, haven't you? Protect the Princess. That was your job. That was your calling. That was all you wanted. And you know what? You did it. And you did it well. You protected her from everything. Almost. But there was always one thing you couldn't protect her from, wasn't there?" Other me grins at her. "What was it, Impa? What couldn't you . . . what can't you protect her from?"

"You . . ." He whips out one of his scimitars and slashes it across her stomach. Zelda gives a cry of despair as the Sheikah topples over and breathes her last. Other Me wipes her blood off on Darunia's arm. He sheathes his scimitar and draws the Master Sword.

_Impa__ . . . _

_She was never your friend,_ the voice says. I nod slowly.

It's right of course.

She was never my friend.

"Let me explain this for you," he says, bouncing the blade on his hand as he turns his gaze from one to the other of the ones who are left. "I. Am. Invincible."

"Pride comes before the fall," Nabooru hisses.

"Oh this isn't pride, Nabooru, darling," Other Me hisses. "It's a simple statement of fact." He pulls off his gloves, one by one, and tosses them to the side. Glittering on the back of both of his hands is the golden Triforce Mark. "I already possess the Triforce of Courage, _and _the Triforce of Power." He lunges forward suddenly and the Master Sword slides easily through Darunia's chest. The huge Goron topples over with a gasp then lies still. Other Me takes a step down the line. "This entire world is mine, and soon other worlds will belong to me as well." He whirls around and brings the Master Sword across Ruto's head. She falls in a burst of blood and doesn't move. "And as if all that wasn't enough," he says, stepping up to Nabooru who glares at him defiantly. "I have this nifty little ability of controlling Time . . . " The blade slides through her gut and he twists it once, twice, three times before he lets her fall.

_Darunia__ . . . Ruto . . . Nabooru . . . _

_They were never your friends,_ the voice says. I nod slowly.

It's right of course.

They were never my friends.

_Link . . . _a new voice whispers. I blink. _Link! Don't listen!_ I'm about to reply when Other Me steps back and sits down on the floor, setting his elbow on his knee and staring up at Hunter and Zelda. Hunter turns his eyes from Other Me to Neesha.

"How can you just stand there and let him do this?" He cries angrily, tears in his eyes. "How can you stand there and watch?" Neesha chokes back a sob and turns her face. "What happened to you?"

"I came along and taught her her place," Other Me snaps. "That's what."

"You son of a bitch," Hunter hisses. Other Me smirks at him.

"What's the matter Hunter?" He asks. "No insouciant optimism? No simple advice? You're not even going to tell me to take deep breaths?"

"I'd prefer it if you'd stop breathing entirely," he hisses. "These people were your friends, Link!" He shouts. "Your friends!"

_Stop it!_ The voice shouts suddenly. _Get away from him!_

_Link!_ The other voice calls. _Link! Come back to me, Link! Don't listen!_

I try and block out both voices . . . something's about to happen . . .

"They were never my friends!" Other Me shouts suddenly, leaping to his feet, fists clenched at his side. "They never cared about me! They never cared! They weren't my friends!"

"They cared about you more than they cared about themselves half the time," Hunter hisses. "Those people gave up so much for you, and you've . . ."

"Shut UP!" Other Me shouts. His fists strikes Hunter in the face. "They _weren't_!" He shouts. "They lied to me! They hid things from me! They looked down on me!"

"They loved you!" Hunter shouts back, drawing himself up to his full height and glaring into Other Me's face with his fists clenched. "They still loved you! Even now! Even as you were killing them! That's how much they cared about you, Link! That's how much they –" He never gets to finish. Other Me drives his sword into his stomach and rips it upwards then out.

"Hunter! NO!" Neesha shouts suddenly, horrified. "LINK! PLEASE! NO MORE!" Other Me whirls around, his face furious, his eyes burning.

"You too, Neesha?" He demands. "You'd betray me too?"

"N–No!" Neesha cries. "Never! Never! But . . . Link . . . Please . . . stop . . . I can't . . . I can't take it anymore . . ."

"You still care about them?" Other Me demands, his voice low and ragged with his fury. "Is that it? You still consider them friends?"

"Y–No!" Neesha cries.

"FINE!" Other Me shouts, lunging at her. "Then you can join them!"

_Get away from there, you filthy creature!_

_ LINK!_

His sword tears across Neesha's throat and the Gerudo goes down with a crash. Other Me storms across the room and grabs Kaepora's cage.

"I wonder what will happen to your spirit in the Sacred Realm if your body in this one dies," he hisses, then throws the whole cage out the window. He whirls around and glares furiously at Zelda who's shrunk back against the wall, tears streaming down her face and sobs wracking her body.

_Hunter . . . Neesha . . . _I whisper. I look down at Zelda's shaking body and something tears inside me. The fog in my head clears. _Zelda . . . _I whisper. I look around at the Sage's bodies.

The bodies of my friends . . .

The bodies of the people I care about . . .

_What have I done?_

_No!_ Shouts the voice. _No! They're not your –_

_ LINK!_ Shouts the other voice. _LINK! COME BACK! DON'T LISTEN!_

"Well," Other Me says, advancing on Zelda. "Looks like it's just you and me, Love," he says, still clutching his sword in a white-knuckled grip. "Alone at last. And what fun we're going to have." He dives for her, sword extended. She screams.

_ZELDA!_ I cry. My head clears.

"NO!" I shout. The dungeon disappears and is replaced with the Spirit Temple.

The symptoms of the poison slam back into my head.

"What have I done . . .?" I moan. I close my eyes and I can feel tears running down my face.

Saria . . . Malon . . . Impa . . . Darunia . . . Ruto . . . Nabooru . . . Zelda . . . Hunter . . . Neesha . . . Kaepora . . .

All of them . . . I killed all of them . . . I didn't even care . . .

I hated them so much . . .

How . . . how could I have . . .

The hate in their eyes tears me up inside . . .

How could I have done that?

They were my friends . . .

They were my family . . .

I killed them . . .

I crushed them . . .

So . . . so coldly . . . not even a flicker of emotion . . .

A single sob escapes me.

I was like Ganondorf . . .

I was worse than Ganondorf . . .

I want to curl up into a tight ball and die right now . . .

How could I have done that?

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I blink and struggle to raise my head. There's a shimmering blue light around me. Looks like . . . Nayru's Love . . . Koume and Kotake are flying back and forth in front of me – pacing in mid-air. Their faces are furious.

"What's wrong with you? You foolish Shade!" One of them shouts.

"What . . ." I struggle to turn my head and focus. An ebony figure is hanging precariously from the statue I'm embedded in, bashing his fist against the stone – every time he strikes it chips fall away. My eyes widen once my mind works enough to realize who it is. "D . . . Dark Link!" I gasp.

What's he doing?

I can see half my arm from underneath the stone . . . my right arm is almost free . . .

Is . . . is he trying to save me?

"Dark Link?" I ask again. "Psycho Me?" He ignores me and continues beating away at the stone while Koume and Kotake freak out outside the shield. "What . . . why . . . ?" He glances at me out of the corner of his eye . . .

There's something different about him . . .

His eyes . . .

They . . . they're green . . .

Reminds me of the secret places in the Lost Woods . . .

"Dad . . .?" I whisper. Dark Link doesn't reply but continues attacking the stone until my right arm is free. I gasp as I start to fall further down, unable to muster the strength to catch myself.

Dark Link does it for me.

He catches my hand in his.

I look up at him but he's scowling at something I can't see. He shakes his head and his eyes flash from green to red and back again. He shakes his head again, grinding his teeth.

"Dad?" I ask again. He maneuvers himself so that he's pinned me to the statue with his body, then releases my arm and holds out his free hand at my imprisoned arm. Black lightning swirls around it then leaps from it, ripping through the stone like it was glass. My arm comes free and Dark Link wraps his arm around me and lets go of the statue, pushing himself away from it. We land on a platform below between two torches, Nayru's Love still pulsating around us. The Witches scream furiously and swirl down towards us.

Dark Link drops to his knees and sets me gently on the ground. I stare up at him in confusion, trying to make my mind work. It's so hard . . . I can't focus . . .

The witches are no longer trying to keep me awake . . .

I can feel my grip on consciousness slipping . . .

"I don't understand . . ." I whisper. Dark Link's eyes continue to flicker between red and green. He looks down at me.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I can't hold it off any longer . . ."

"Can't hold off what?" I whisper weakly. "I don't understand . . . please! Dad! Don't . . . don't . . ." I can't even finish my sentence.

My strength fades.

I black out.

xxx

**An Interlude**

A yellow flash streaked past the party of twenty Gerudo plus Hunter and Neesha, immediately followed by a cloud of black birds.

"DO SOMETHING!" Navi shrieked as she sped just ahead of the birds.

"We're _trying_!" Hunter shouted at her as he nocked another arrow and let fly, the others with him following suit. Birds began to fall from the cloud. "Slow down! We can't hit them when you keep taking them away!"

"WHAT?" Navi shrieked as she buzzed by again. "Are you NUTS?"

"Navi! Trust us!" Neesha shouted.

"FINE!" Navi shouted. "You want me to slow down? I'll slow down!" She switched direction abruptly and sped back at them, slamming into Hunter's chest and forcing him to stumble back a step. His eyes widened as the cloud of birds dove at him, screeching and flapping.

"Crap!" He threw himself onto the ground, holding Navi underneath him. The birds spun out of the sky, but just before they reached him a ball of fire exploded in the middle of the whole flock. The birds screamed in pain and the ones left that could hurriedly turned tail and fled. Navi and Hunter both looked up at Rue, who's hands were smoking slightly.

"What took you?" They both demanded simultaneously. Rue frowned.

"It takes time to form a spell," she said. "And it's harder with a moving target. I had to wait 'till the fairy stopped moving."

"Oh sure, make this all _my_ fault," Navi muttered, fluttering up and out of Hunter's grip as the Sheikah straightened himself.

"Why are you out here?" Neesha asked. "Where's Link?"

"In there," Navi said, pointing at the doors to the Temple. "Those old hags took him in there and locked me out then siced those psychotic freaks with feathers on me! I couldn't get in! I've flown all around this damn temple and there isn't a single way in! They're all blocked off!" Her lower lip began to tremble. "They're going to turn him into another Ganondorf!" Rue tightened her ponytail with a frown.

"Nabooru hasn't even been gone a week and they've already moved themselves back in," she muttered. "They must be pretty confident." She frowned up at the Temple. "What bothers me is how they found out about the King when we didn't even know about him . . ." She frowned over at Hunter and Neesha. "Did you two . . ."

"Don't even think it," Hunter said with a frown. "Link didn't even tell us about it until a few days ago, and even if he had we'd never betray him."

"It wasn't us, Rue," Neesha said. "I swear it." Jinni cleared her throat and everyone looked at her in surprise. Her face was twisted with chagrin.

"I . . . Rue . . . can I . . . speak to you . . . privately?" She asked. Rue studied her for a moment then her face abruptly darkened.

"If it's important enough to interrupt us on this mission," she says darkly, "you should share it with everyone." Jinni cast a nervous glance around at the circle of faces, no signs of her previous confidence in evidence. For a moment she said nothing, but she couldn't stand up to Rue's steel gaze. She hung her head and clenched her fists.

"I . . . I told the Witches about the King," she whispered. All eyes but Rue's widened. "I . . . I've been having this dream . . . that . . . that a boy would come, with a Sheikah. I . . . I dreamt that he would bring about the ruin of our race . . .. In the dream he claimed to be our King, and when . . . when Link made the same claim . . ."

"You panicked," Rue hisses, her eyes flashing furiously. "And instead of coming to me as you should have you ran straight to the Witches! You _IDIOT_!" All of the Gerudo flinched at her tone.

"I . . . I thought it was the only way! They . . . they said that he had bewitched you! They . . . they said . . ." Rue opened her mouth to interrupt but Neesha got there first.

"They fooled you!" She cried. "And now thanks to you, Link's being held prisoner in there," she gestured angrily at the Spirit Temple, "and having the Goddesses know what done to him! Thanks to you –"

"Neesha! Hold your tongue!" Rue snapped. "A fool she may be, but she is still your superior. For now."

"Then let me speak for her," Hunter said, stepping forward, his face as furious as Rue's. Jinni glared at him suddenly.

"You? A Sheikah? Reprimand me?" She demanded.

"Jinni!" Rue snapped. "A Sheikah he may be, but so far he has proven far more loyal to our King than you have."

"I have only one thing to say to you," Hunter said slowly, his voice calm and even despite his angry visage. "If _anything_ happens to Link, I am going to hold you personally responsible, and will take action accordingly." He turned on his heel. "I'm going to go rescue my friend now. If any of you are going to follow, then let's go." Jinni took a step forward and Hunter glared at her over his shoulder. "I think you've done quite enough."

She looked like she didn't know whether to glare at him and follow anyway or quail under his glare and stay where she was.

xxx

Neesha cast a glance at Hunter.

"You're awfully quiet," she commented in a hushed voice as the group moved through the Spirit Temple, following Rue. "I had expected you to make some kind of stupid comment about the creepiness of this place." He shot her a crooked grin.

"Remind me to take you to the Shadow Temple sometime," he said. "Then you'll see creepy." Silence descended again.

"I don't like your hair," Navi snapped crankily, breaking the silence. She fluttered up off of Hunter's head and landed on his shoulder, crossing her arms sullenly. "It's not the same. It's all dark, and it feels different, and it has too much sand in it." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"We'll get Link's hair back for you in one piece, all right?" He asked. "Don't worry."

"Do you think Link's all right?" Neesha asked. "He wouldn't do anything stupid would he?"

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say he'd definitely do something stupid," Hunter answered, running his hand along the smooth stone wall as they walked. "But that poison . . . it hit him really fast. If he's anything at this point I'd say he's too helpless to do anything stupid." Neesha jammed her hands into her pockets.

"I can't tell if that's comforting or not," she muttered. Hunter grinned at her again.

"What?" He asked. "You're actually worried about him? Does this mean you actually care about him?" His eyes widened in mock surprise. "Could this possibly mean you care about the rest of us too? Neesha! I'm shocked!" Neesha scowled at him and gave him a rough shove. He laughed and braced himself against the wall . . .

. . . but the wall gave way . . .

"Hunter!" Neesha gasped, grabbing his arm in an attempt to catch him. Unfortunately he was already falling too fast and he pulled her with him through the hole in the wall – which closed up right after them.

Hunter gasped in pain when he hit the ground, and then again when Neesha landed on him.

"Ow," he groaned, shoving her off and pushing himself to his feet. "Oh man . . ."

"Hmm," Neesha said, brushing herself off. "You're going to feel that in the morning."

"I'm feeling it right now," Hunter muttered hoarsely. "Glad to see you're just peachy though." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I had something soft and flabby to land on," she answered. He shoved her.

"Hardy, har, har," he said. "You're just a barrel of laughs aren't you?" She tossed her ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Sometimes," she answered. "Now let's go. We have to find Link." Hunter raised an eyebrow at her.

"Neesha, maybe you didn't notice, but we've been separated from the group," He pointed out.

"So?" Neesha asked, putting her hand on her hip and glaring at him.

"So we don't have a clue where we're going," he reminded her. "Neither of us have ever been in here before. Rue was the one who knew her way!"

"So?" Neesha asked again. "We know she was heading in this general direction. We'll just keep heading that way. We'll find either Link or the group again sooner or later." She turned and started walking, Hunter right on her heels. "I mean, who's to say we're not going to open this door and find Link in the next room, right?" He raised and eyebrow at her and she glared at him. "What?" She demanded. "Look, you're not being your usual optimistic self right now so I'm trying to make up for it, all right?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Neesha, the odds of us opening this door and finding Link," he said as he opened the door, "are about a million to –"

"LINK!" Navi shrieked, zipping off his shoulder.

" . . . one," Hunter finished, blinking at the scene unfolding before him.

The Witches were spiraling in the air like vultures around a blue glowing shield set against the legs of the statue in the middle of the room. In the shield were two identical figures, save for their colors – one green figure lying on the ground, and one black figure standing over him, struggling to draw it's sword.

"Dark Link!" Hunter and Neesha gasped at the same time, bolting forward together. Dark Link saw them coming from the corner of its crimson eye and it suddenly whirled around and away from Link, ripping its sword out of its sheath. It lunged at Hunter who pulled out his own sword and took the shield off his back, raising it just in time to block the Shade's attack. He expected Dark Link to continue the attack, but for some reason it had stopped. He risked a glance around his shield and blinked in surprise.

Dark Link was staring at the Shield with something akin to grief on his face.

His eyes flickered with color.

Red to green to red to green . . .

"Well," said a harsh voice on his right, "that certainly explains a lot." Hunter and Dark Link gasped and whirled to face Koume as Kotake answered her from their left.

"It does indeed, sister," she answered. "I don't know how he managed to awaken this far, but we'll have to do something about that."

"Yes," agreed Koume, as the two whirled to face Kotake. "Let's." They raised their hands and black energy began to swirl around them. Dark Link's green eyes widened. He threw his shoulder into Hunter and sent the Sheikah flying backwards just as the black magic leapt from the witches hands and struck Dark Link, standing where Hunter used to be.

Hunter stared up at him in shock.

_Did he just . . . save me?_ He wondered. _Maybe . . . maybe he really is Uncle Brayden . . ._

"HUNTER!" Neesha shouted. "Forget that son of a bitch and get over here!" Hunter pushed himself to his feet and cast one last glance at the silently screaming Dark Link. There was no hint of green in his eyes anymore, just a solid, hungry scarlet.

_Maybe I imagined it_, he thought to himself as he ran past the Witches to where Neesha and Navi were crouched over Link. The shield had faded. _But Link wouldn't have had the strength to cast Nayru's Love himself,_ he thought in confusion, dropping to his knees beside them. _And the Witches couldn't have cast it . . . it's not black magic . . . the only other person in here was Dark Link . . . _

"He's burning up," Neesha said, reaching into her pocket and fishing around. "But he's alive at least." Her eyes brightened when she found what she was looking for and pulled it out – a bottle containing a shimmering red liquid. Hunter frowned at it.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"Nowhere," she said evasively, slipping her hand under Link's neck and tipping his head back. Hunter's frown darkened.

"You stole it from Nabooru when we were in there, didn't you?" He accused her. She frowned back at him.

"I really don't think Nabooru's going to complain," she said as she tipped the bottle over and slipped the liquid down Link's throat. "It's not like I took it for myself. It might not heal him but it'll give him a little bit of strength." Hunter muttered something to himself. "You're such a goody-goody," Neesha cried. "Lighten up!" Hunter opened his mouth to respond but Link suddenly coughed and groaned, forcing his eyes open.

"H–Hunter . . . Neesha," he whispered. His eyes widened suddenly and he tried to back away from them. Hunter caught his arm and wouldn't let him move. Link looked straight at him, blue eyes wide with an odd mix of grief and fear and horror. "I'm sorry!" He gasped. "I didn't . . . I didn't mean it! I don't . . . I don't know what . . . I didn't . . ."

"Link! Calm down!" Hunter said, surprised at the Hero of Time's reaction. "It's all right!"

"No!" Link cried. "It's not all right! It's not! I . . . I . . ."

"Dammit," Neesha swore. "What did they do to him? What's wrong with him?" Navi fluttered up in front of her partner's face.

"Link?" She asked softly. "Are you all right? Did the Witches do anything to you?"

"They . . . they showed me," he whispered, shaking his head as though haunted by something. "They showed me my revenge." He gripped Hunter's arm suddenly. "But I don't want it!" He cried desperately. "I don't want revenge! Hunter, I don't hate you! I don't! I don't hate any of you! You're my friends! I don't want to hurt you!"

"He's snapped!" Neesha cried. Hunter's face darkened furiously.

"Remind me to hurt Jinni for getting him into this," he said.

"Get in line," Navi and Neesha said at the same time.

"Come on Link," Hunter said, getting to his feet. "We're getting you out of here. Can you stand." Link was still shaking his head, as though trying to clear it.

"I'm sorry, Hunter," He whispered. "Neesha . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean . . ." Hunter reached down, grabbed him by the front of his tunic and hauled him into the air, putting his face right up to his.

"Link," he said slowly, "snap out of it. We need you at least semi-coherent. Whatever they showed you, whatever it is you think you did, you didn't, all right? Neesha is fine, she's right there. I'm fine. Everybody, except you, is fine. You can explain everything to us later and do your freaking out then, but right now, we have to get out of here. All right?" He held his gaze calmly until the panic faded from Link's eyes and he shook his head one last time.

"H–Hunter?" He whispered. He blinked. "All right," he said. "Let's go . . ."

"Good," Hunter said, shifting Link's wait over to Neesha, who struggled to hold him up due to the difference in height. Hunter pulled the shield off his arm and set it on Link's back over the Master Sword, then slipped one of Link's arms around his shoulder. "Can you walk at all?"

"A bit," Link said. "I think . . ."

"Good," Hunter said. "No offence, Neesha, but I think you're just a bit too short for this." Neesha growled at him. He grinned at her. "Don't worry. You're young. You'll grow." She stuck her nose in the air.

"I don't need to grow," she said. "I can kick your ass the way I am." Hunter grinned at her.

"We'll see about –"

"Watch out!" Navi suddenly gasped. Hunter turned his head just in time to see a ball of molten fire flying at them.

Apparently the Witches had finished with Dark Link.

"Oh crap!" Hunter gasped. They didn't have time to dodge it.

Link reacted instantly, pulling the shield off his back and spinning around, albeit unsteadily, and stepping in front of Hunter and Neesha. The fireball struck the shield and sent him stumbling backwards into Hunter and Neesha, all three fell to the floor.

"Is it just me," Hunter breathed, "or are we not dead?"

"Told you the shield would come in handy!" Neesha said brightly.

"Link, you all right?" Hunter asked, disentangling himself from the others.

"Help me up," Link said. Hunter hauled him to his feet, but the Hero started to fall over again. "Damn . . . " He swore as Hunter caught him and steadied him. "I'm all right . . . I'm all right . . . If their magic hits us we're dead . . ." Hunter stepped back and got ready to catch him again if need be. Kotake raised her hands and a glowing ball of blue fire formed in her hands. Koume raised her hands a second later and formed a red ball of fire.

"Kotake first, then Koume," Navi advised. "You'll only have a second . . ."

"I can handle it," Link said, spinning around as Kotake launched her fireball, followed almost immediately by Koume's. The blue fire struck the shield and was absorbed by it and Link spun around again and raised the shield at the second fireball. The shield glowed red. The witches raised their hands again.

"Not so fast!" Shouted a new voice, punctuated by a stream of arrows flying at the witches. Kotake let the fireball dissipate and she and her sister began flying frantically to avoid the Gerudo's arrows.

"Just in time," Link whispered, his knees buckling again.

"Link!" Hunter gasped, setting him back on the ground.

"Sorry," Link whispered. "Too weak . . ."

"Blocking the Witches magic must have used up his strength," Neesha said, following her observation up with a few expletives.

"It's all right," Hunter said as several Gerudo ran over to them, their weapons out. "I think we'll be all right. There's no way the witches can fight all of them, even with their magic."

As though his words were a cue the witches suddenly screamed in frustration.

"Fine!" Koume shouted. "You rude little Gerudos! You can have him!"

"He was a sorry plaything anyway," Kotake sniffed. "No fun at all."

"Well, I don't know," Koume said. "I kind of enjoyed it." Kotake glared at her.

"Why do you always have to do that?" She demanded as they flew up into the air. "Why do you always contradict me in front of people like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Koume demanded huffily. "I never do that!"

"Yes you do! You're doing it now!"

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"You're so heartless!"

"Somebody shut them up," Link moaned.

They vanished in a puff of smoke.

Hunter looked up as Rue jogged towards them.

"Link," he said softly. "Dark Link was here. Did . . . did he . . ."

"He saved me," Link said softly, his voice confused. "I think . . ."

"Yeah," Hunter said quietly as Rue dropped to her knees beside them. "Me too."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 24**

I slip quietly inside the door and shut it behind me, then lean up against it and breathe a sigh of relief, sliding down the cool wood and sitting on the floor.

Within the next 30 minutes someone will notice I'm missing and start a ripple of panic throughout the Fortress and they'll tear this place apart to find me.

If I'm lucky I'll have an hour to myself.

But it's been a long time since I've been lucky . . .

The statue of my mother greets me with a sarcastic, crooked half-smile.

I suppose Navi will be mad at me . . . I left her sleeping in my hat back in my room . . .

Oh well. Navi's always mad at me.

I reach into my pouch and pull out the Ocarina of Time, setting it to my lips and beginning to play.

It's been a week since I let that damn Maeasm sting me. I spent most of it in and out of consciousness, and the parts I can remember are filled with feverish dreams, pain, and confused thoughts. I know that the Witches were just messing with my head. I know I only fell for it because of the combination of the poison and their magic. I know that what I saw didn't happen, and probably won't happen . . .

But it still disturbs me.

I can't get over how easily that other me killed everyone I – everyone he – used to care about.

That could be me . . .

I could turn into him . . .

Hunter says I'm overreacting (he seems to think I do that a lot). Said it was just the Witches screwing around with me and trying to make me into another Ganondorf, and even if it _is_ possible I could turn out like that, I wouldn't without their influence on me.

But still . . .

I can't help but wonder . . .

The ease with which he killed those people . . .

Like he'd been doing it all his life . . .

He was so . . . impersonal about it . . .

Like it didn't matter . . .

Killing is nothing new to me. I've killed lots of things . . . tektites, dodongos, lizalfos, wolfos . . .

And people . . .

I've killed one person.

Detsu.

Except . . . when I killed him . . . it was personal.

I pull the Ocarina away from my lips and scowl down at it, clutching it hard.

"Don't stop," says a voice from the other side of the statue. "It sounded nice . . ." I blink in surprise.

"Hunter?" I ask. He laughs and stretches out on the floor, turning his head to grin at me.

"I couldn't get through your personal body guard," he says. "I figured you'd get sick of the constant attention sooner or later and try to go somewhere and hide." He looks back up at the ceiling. "Figured if you'd go anywhere you'd go here." He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "You're still worried about that vision or whatever it was, aren't you?" He asks.

"What are you, psychic?" I demand.

"Yes," he answers.

"Hmmm, you learn something new every day," I say. He smirks at me.

"Don't ever leave me alone with Gerudo again, all right?" He asks. "Neesha is the only one of them who has something even close to a sense of humor, and hers is definitely rough around the edges."

"Ha," I say with a grin. "So is Neesha." We share a smile and I set the Ocarina back to my lips and start to play again.

"So, uh," Hunter says after a moment over the music, "I've been bored out of my mind for the past week, between you being sick and Neesha being busy with whatever it is Gerudo do, and I kind of did some digging . . ." I raise an eyebrow at him as I continue playing. "It turns out that Ganondorf's old room isn't far from this one. Down the hall and around a couple of corners." I give him a look that says 'So?' He looks back up at the ceiling. "The last time you saw your Dad was about fifteen years ago . . . apparently back then the spell to create something like Dark Link didn't exist. Regardless of how it was accomplished, Ganondorf would have had to have made it up as he went. And dark mojo like that isn't easy to just come up with it. That would have required experiments, trial and error, notes of some kind . . ." My eyes widen and the notes of my song trail off as the implications of what he's suggesting settle into my mind. "If Dark Link really is Brayden . . ." He looks back over and meets my gaze. I shove my Ocarina back into my pouch.

"Let's go," I say, getting to my feet, Hunter right on my heels.

"Finally," he says. "Something to do!" I pause at the door.

"Um . . ." I say, "you first. I don't think they know I'm missing yet, and I'd rather not give myself away." He grins at me as he slips out the door.

"Not liking your new status?" He asks.

"It's not the status, it's the way people react to it," I say. "I've been awake, what? Two days? And they're already driving me nuts. There's always a minimum – a _minimum_ – of five Gerudo with me wherever I go. And every time I go somewhere, they're all bowing and going quiet and everything else . . ." I shake my head. "I'm starting to regret having ever told them about it. I mean . . . it's not like I've changed, right? So what if I'm their King? I'm still just me." I shake my head again. "I don't even know anything about these people, Hunter. I don't have a clue how they work, or what they like, or who they are . . . some King. I should have thought this through better."

"Well," Hunter says as he peeks around the corner, checking for Gerudo, "maybe I can help that part a bit. We had to study a bit about the Gerudo during our history lessons." He makes a face. "Impa's great and all but she's so damn long-winded. I zoned out for most of it, but I'll tell you what I remember. What do you want to know?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Impa's long-winded?" I demand. Hunter nods.

"Yeah," he says. "At least on the topic of history. You can't get her to shut up once she starts."

"Hmm, guess you really do learn something new everyday," I say. "Well, what can you tell me about the Gerudo?" Hunter scratches his head as we walk.

"Well, at its most fundamental level, their societal structure is a lot like the Gorons, only instead of them all being brothers, they're all sisters."

"They seem a bit more uptight than the Gorons," I point out.

"That's where the Gerudo start getting more complicated," Hunter says. "They're only like the Gorons at the most basic of levels. You go any deeper than that and there's a world of difference. For instance, the Gorons still have individual family units within their larger extended family. Darunia has a son, and they're a family and that's all there is to it. The Gerudo don't have individual family units. When a baby is born, it's raised by society as a whole. The Gerudos take turns at taking care of the kids, the same way they take turns at guard duty and cooking. There are no mothers or aunts or grandmothers in their society, just sisters. Their sisters are their first priority." He paused thoughtfully. "Second priority," he corrects himself. "You're their first."

"So what am I supposed to be? Their brother? Father?"

"King," Hunter answered. "No less, no more. You are above and beyond them. You lead them, and they follow you, and it's as simple as that for them."

"Joy," I mutter.

"Depends on your perspective," Hunter answers without missing a beat. "But anyway, the Gerudo also have a hierarchy that's a lot more structured than the Gorons. Which is to say they have a hierarchy at all. You can tell a Gerudo's general status by her uniform. Purple is the lowest rank, worn by the children and those who have yet to prove themselves worthy of going up a rank. Purple Gerudo are usually assigned to the more menial tasks. The majority of Gerudo are the purple. Gerudo who display exceptional fighting skill are given the red uniform to wear. The Red Gerudo are usually assigned to guarding prisoners, or driving off enemies, etc. etc. etc.. If their fighting skills continue to advance, or if they show an exceptional intellect, they can be promoted to the green uniform. The Green Gerudo are usually given more administrative jobs. They handle the day to day running of the base. Who's on what duty, who gets promoted, equipment, food, and so on."

"What about the white ones?" I ask.

"I'm getting to them," Hunter replies. "From Green, and sometimes from Red, they can get promoted to White. It requires an extreme amount of skill and discipline to get to White, and not many Gerudo manage it, which is why they're known as the Elite. They're the best of the best of the best."

"Do they all have short hair?" I ask, trying to recall all the women I'd seen dressed in white.

"Except for the head of all the Gerudo, yes," Hunter answers. "The Leader is always an Elite, and she is the only Elite allowed to grow her hair long. It's kind of like a badge of office."

"So Nabooru . . ."

"Is an Elite," Hunter says. "And that's why she's the only Gerudo in White with long hair."

"And they taught you all that in history lessons?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah," Hunter says, "no. They taught us that Gerudo live in the desert and like to steal things and that we fought them during the Great War."

"So where'd you learn all that from?" I demand. Hunter sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"Remember when I told you I've been bored out of my mind?" He asks. I nod. "Well, that's an understatement. So . . . I asked one of the Gerudo about it, and they told me." My eyebrow goes up further.

"Some random Gerudo just decided out of the blue to share with you, a Sheikah, all about their people?" I ask. Hunter rubs his head again.

"Uh . . ." He says. "Well . . . so it wasn't a random Gerudo . . ."

"It was Neesha wasn't it?" I ask.

"Uh . . . yes," he admits.

"You followed her around on her punishment didn't you?" I ask.

"What is this an interrogation?" He demands suddenly. "I was bored, remember? What else was I gonna do? You were unconscious, and when you weren't unconscious, your self-appointed guards wouldn't let me through anyway, and it's not like Neesha was willing to just skip her punishment, which is really stupid anyway by the way, and do something so . . . I followed her around." He raises an eyebrow at me as I try my hardest not to smirk at him. "This isn't funny, Link, I'm going stir crazy. This desert is making me insane." It's too much.

I laugh at him.

His lip twitches at the corner but he refuses to smile.

"Shut up," he says, but his voice quavers just a touch.

"You sound crazy," I tell him. "Look, we'll get out of here soon, all right? Once we get word from everyone that they're ready to go." He finally grins at me.

"Sorry," he says. "Like I said. Desert. Crazy."

"Right," I say with a grin. "Blame it on the desert." He hits me. I stagger slightly and he catches my arm.

"Sorry," he says. "Forgot you were unconscious for a week. Probably didn't help your stamina much, eh?" I grin at him as I regain my balance.

"Don't worry," I say. "We'll just blame it on the desert." We stop in front of a blatantly large door. "Let me guess," I say. "Ganondorf's room."

"This is it," Hunter says, putting his hand on the handle. "I guess he was a fan of grandiose, eh?"

"You better believe it," I say. Hunter struggles with the heavy door and I move to help him but hesitate suddenly.

Ganondorf's room . . .

Do I really want to go in there?

Ganondorf almost killed me . . .

Ganondorf almost defeated me . . . on more than one level . . .

And I never really did manage to do anything permanent to his state of living . . .

Locked away is not permanent . . .

For a half an instant I feel irrationally afraid.

For a half an instant nonsensical worries run through my mind . . .

What if by going in there I somehow manage to bring him back . . .?

What if I go in there and he's just waiting for me . . . he's never really been gone this whole time, he's just been waiting . . .?

I shake myself when Hunter lays a hand on my arm.

"Hey, look," he says, studying me concernedly, "if you don't want to . . ."

"No," I interrupt him. "No, I'm fine. I just . . . Ganondorf is . . ." I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. If there's any information in there about my father I want it." I step forward and throw my weight into the door. Hunter studies me for a moment more then adds his weight to mine. The creaky old door finally swings ponderously inward and Hunter and I finally manage to squeeze in through.

We blink and take in our new surroundings.

Oh my Goddess this place is creepy . . .

Heavy black drapes are thrown over the windows, allowing in only a few thin slivers of light. There is a huge mahogany desk over against the wall littered with books and papers and an assortment of odd objects like small bones, feathers, oddly colored stones, and Din knows what else. Strange runes are engraved into the walls and on the floor in odd symmetrical patterns. A huge shelf lies against the wall directly across from us and is overflowing with books. Candles are scattered all over the room and a thick layer of dust lies over everything.

My blood runs cold and shiver races up and down my spine.

Hunter's expression mirrors my own opinions.

I don't even want to know the kinds of things he did in this place . . .

I just don't want to know.

"Let's just . . . hurry up and see if we can find anything," Hunter whispers. "This place is creeping me out."

"You take the shelves," I say. "I'll take the, uh . . . the desk."

"Brave man," Hunter mutters, crossing over to the shelves, lighting candles as he goes, and carefully avoiding stepping on any of the runes. I follow suit, heading for the desk. I reluctantly drop into the large chair behind it and blow the dust off of the items on it. It rises into the air in a billowing cloud and I cough on it. Once it settles again I gingerly start picking through what was under it. Most of the papers are written in some language I've never seen before with hurriedly scrawled notes that I _can_ read on the sides of them. Looks like some kind of prophecies . . . the words Hero of Time, King of Evil, and Triforce seem to figure prominently in the translated parts, but the writing's so old as to be illegible in most parts.

I clear off one corner of the desk and start a 'looked-at' pile.

An hour-later my looked-at pile is huge and I've still got nothing to show for it except a healthy disrespect of Ganondorf's penmanship skills.

"Found anything?" I call over at Hunter with a slightly defeated sigh.

"Nope," he answers. He's about a quarter of the way through the shelf. "You?"

"Nope," I reply.

"Damn," he says.

We go back to looking.

Another hour passes . . .

And then another . . .

And then another . . .

I sigh in frustration finally.

"This is useless!" I cry, dropping my head onto my arms, the sudden motion knocking a pile of stones onto the floor. "Oh for love of . . . " Muttering darkly to myself I get up and start picking them up.

"Maybe we should give up," Hunter says, watching me toss the stones back onto the desk. "At least for today anyway. We can always come –"

"Ow! Farore!" I cry, sticking my finger in my mouth.

"What happened?" Hunter asks, setting his book down and coming over to me.

"Stupid stone," I mutter, pulling my finger out of my mouth. "It had a sharp edge."

A single drop of blood falls from my finger and lands on the runes under my feet . . .

The runes flare into light which quickly spreads in a spiderweb patter through some of the other runes on the floor and wall.

"Oh that can't be good . . ." Hunter says as we move back to back and stare wide-eyed at the lights on the wall.

"Maybe . . . we should . . . leave," I say slowly. Hunter nods.

"Uh-huh," he agrees. "One of your better plans I think." We turn and take no more than a step towards the door when the spot where my blood fell suddenly erupts upwards with light. Hunter and I cry out and jump back, then freeze.

A translucent, life-size Ganondorf stares back at us.

I take another step back and inhale sharply.

"I, uh . . . I take it that's Ganondorf," Hunter says softly, stepping back with me. I nod slowly. "Big isn't he . . ."

"Keyword?" Ganondorf asks. We continue to stare at him stupidly. "Keyword?" He repeats. Hunter pokes me in the back.

"Say something," he hisses.

"What?" I demand, turning to stare at him. "Why me? You say something!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who turned it on," he hisses back. "You say something."

"It was _your_ idea to come in here," I argue. "You say something."

"He's _your_ arch-nemesis," Hunter argues back. "You say something." He gives me another shove and I stare apprehensively at the Ganondorf image.

Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man . . .

I'm gonna say something and he's gonna fry me, or cut me, or eat me or something equally nasty, I just know it . . .

"Uh . . ." I say. "Um . . . uh . . ."

"Try Brayden," Hunter hisses.

"Brayden," I say. The image blurs for a second and I jump, but it straightens itself out again.

"Not found," Ganondorf says. "Keyword?"

"Uh . . . Shade," I say. The figure blurs again, and this time disappears completely.

"Oh great, you broke it!" Hunter cries.

"I did not!" I say, then frown at where it used to be. "Did I?"

The image leaps back into existence so fast I yelp and jump backwards.

"Some Hero," Hunter says sarcastically.

"You screamed too," I point out. He hasn't got a comeback for that one.

"Six entries found," Ganondorf says mechanically. I look back at Hunter.

"Now what?" I demand.

"Ask it to tell you what entries," Hunter says. I look back at Ganondorf.

"Um . . . what entries?" I ask.

"Summoning a Shade, Imprisoning a Shade, Binding a Shade, Killing a Shade, Controlling a Shade, Dark Link."

Hunter's and my eyes widen simultaneously.

"Dark Link," I say hurriedly. "Show me Dark Link." Ganondorf fades out again, this time his image is replaced by that of Dark Link. Ganondorf's voice begins to speak.

"A half-century's research into Shades, a demonic life-form from a plane of existence apart from our own, has finally come to a head. What started out as idle-interest has turned out to be of great use to me."

"Shades? Idle interest?" Hunter hisses in my ear. I shush him with a wave, my eyes riveted on the form of Dark Link. Ganondorf's voice continues.

"I discovered recently two ways of manipulating a Shade: how to control it's hungers and focus them on one objective, and how to bind a Shade to a creature from this plane of existence. Initial experiments proved to have rather interesting effects ranging from instant death to insanity to a gradual decomposition of the subject's body, however recent experiments have proven highly successful."

I feel like I'm gonna be sick . . .

He's talking about this like a normal person would discuss their experiments in the kitchen . . .

'Well, I tried mixing this ingredient with that one, and the cake turned out kind of lopsided, but hey I think I've got it now!'

I shudder.

Dark Link's image fades out and Ganondorf returns.

"End of date's entry. Continue with next date?"

"Yes," I say without hesitation.

"I've done it!" Ganondorf says excitedly. "I've perfected the method for combining a Shade with a creature from this plane!" His face twists into a sadistic grin. "And I think it will come in quite handy. A loyal servant of mine sent to track down the renegade Natalia and destroy her and her male spawn, although failing in his original mission, provided me with the perfect subject to use this spell on." I grip Hunter's arm tightly suddenly, my eyes wide.

This is it . . .

This is it!

Ganondorf's image fades out and is replaced by the image of my father.

"Sweet merciful Din," I whisper. I take a step forward but Hunter stops me.

Ganondorf continues speaking.

"Detsu has confirmed my suspicions that Natalia's son is not only heir to my throne, but is also the Hero of Time, _and_ as luck would have it, he also has possession of one of the Triforce pieces that evaded me." The bitterness in his voice warms my heart. "Luckily, Detsu, incompetent though he may be, managed to capture the boy's father: Brayden of the Sheikah." My heart skips a beat and I unconsciously hold my breath as Ganondorf continues. "I bound the Shade to the Sheikah's body, and suppressed his will while focusing the Shade's on one simple thing: find the boy, Brayden's son, and destroy him. Utterly. The focusing had an interesting effect, however. The physical appearance of my new pet shifted. According to Detsu he looks like the adult Hero of Time who arrived in our time recently and apparently thwarted Detsu's attempts to kill the boy. Perhaps the focus was so strong that it manifested itself physically. I'm not sure. More experiments may reveal the answer, but until then, it would appear that through my experiments, I have created a . . . Dark Link."

Brayden's image disappears and Ganondorf reappears.

"End of date's entry," he says. "One date left. Continue?"

"Yes," I say.

Ganondorf's expression shifts to one of intense thought.

"The Princess has finally revealed herself!" He says, his words short and rushed. "She has spent the past seven years disguised as a Sheikah and managed to evade my attention in that way. But she discarded the disguise upon the arrival of the Hero of Time – foolish boy that he is. She is in my possession, and the boy is on his way to play the part of the dashing Hero, rescuing his princess. Fools. Both of them. All three Triforce pieces are almost within my grasp . . . my victory is at hand." He pauses and frowns darkly. "However, the prophecies speak of a possibility of defeat. They do not say how, merely that should it occur, I will not die, but be sealed away somewhere – a seal which can only be broken by the Hero's blood. I have taken precautions in light of this. I have shifted the focus of Dark Link slightly, from destroying the boy outright, to using him to free me before completing his destruction. I can't afford to have my pet destroying the only thing that might be able to break me from my supposed prison. I have also instructed my generals that they are to do nothing in the event of my defeat until Dark Link comes for them." He pauses for a moment, and his face takes on a thoughtful cast. "The Hero's blood . . ." He muses to himself. "It's ironic that the key to breaking the seal holding the Shade and the Sheikah who houses him together, would also be the key to breaking my –" He freezes and his face suddenly alights in triumph. "He's entered the Tower! This is it! The beginning of the end of the Hero of Time!" The emotion fades from his face and he once again stares blankly out at us.

"End of entry." I blink.

"No!" I say. "Continue!"

"End of entry," he repeats.

"How do I separate the Shade and Brayden?" I demand of it. The image flickers and solidifies again.

"Keyword not found," he says. I open my mouth to say something else but the door behind us suddenly opens. We gasp and whirl around and Ganondorf's image disappears as the rune's dim back to darkness.

"There you are!" Rue gasps, leaning up against the wall in relief. "Where the Hell have you been all day? Why are you in here? What are you doing? Did you touch anything? What made you think . . ." Her voice fades off. "What's wrong? What happened? Why are you so pale?"

"I . . . I . . ." I say.

"Nothing," Hunter says. "We just . . . we were curious about what Ganondorf was like outside of battle. Just wanted to see . . . if there was anything in here that could give us some kind of an edge against his forces. Right Link?" He asks. I shoot him a grateful glance.

"Right," I say.

"You shouldn't have come in here," Rue says, casting a nervous glance around the room. "He didn't . . . he didn't like people in here. He did things in here . . . there's no telling what could happen . . ."

I look back down at my dried blood on the floor . . .

"No," I say in agreement. "No telling . . ."


	25. Chapter 25 and A Brief Interlude

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Power said to the world:

"You are mine."

And the world kept it prisoner on her throne.

Love said to the world:

"I am thine."

And the world gave it the freedom of her house.

-Unknown

**Chapter 25**

"Absolutely not."

I growl in frustration and drop my head into my hands.

"Why the Hell not?" I demand, looking up again and glaring at Rue.

We've been over this.

About a hundred times . . . every hour . . . for the last three hours . . .

"It's dangerous, and reckless, and foolhardy!" Rue says with a scowl equal to my own. "It's foolishness to risk your own life! I have perfectly capable women out there reconnoitering as we speak."

"And how long is it going to take them to get back here and tell us what's going on? A month? In that time whatever information they have will be outdated and useless, and hey, the Moblins will have overrun Hyrule. There's no way they're just sitting at the Palace. They're not bright but there's gotta be somewhere there who knows what they're doing." I glare at her. "It's been two months since the first time Dark Link tried to kill me. It's been a month and a half since the Moblins have moved. Lon Lon Ranch was the last place they took before settling down. They were most likely waiting for me to be caught, Rue. They probably figured Dark Link could handle it and what's the point in spreading out now, when they could wait for Ganondorf. But Dark Link didn't catch me, and now they're probably getting desperate. We don't have a month."

"Oh, and I suppose you can do it so much faster," Rue says caustically.

"She's got you there, Link," Hunter says from his seated position on the floor, leaning up against the side of my chair. I shake my head.

"No she doesn't," I reply. "I can go all over Hyrule within the space of a day. Two at most, and get back here probably before any of you would even notice me gone."

"You wouldn't get past the guards at the gate," Rue says.

"I wouldn't go past the guards," I reply.

"Impossible. On both counts. Hyrule is huge, Highness. There's no way you can do it in less than a month."

"Rue, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I have a name. It's Link. Please use it," I say. "And it may be impossible for everyone else, but not for me."

"And what makes you so special that you should have this ability and no one else?" She demands with a raised eyebrow. I point at the hilt of the Master Sword, sticking up over my back.

"That does," I answer. "There are certain melodies that can get me to a few places in Hyrule, and for those that melodies can't get me to, there are a host of Lost Doors just begging me to use them in the Lost Woods. And I know them all." She scowls at me for a moment more, then:

"Absolutely not," she says for the millionth time. "I forbid it."

"Hey, isn't that supposed to work the other way 'round?" Hunter asks. "I thought _he_ was King."

Oh man . . . if looks could kill . . .

"He does have a point," I say. "Rue, you're not going to bully me out of this one, all right? We need to know what's going on out in the rest of Hyrule, and I have to let the other races in on the rest of the plan. I'm going, and that's that."

"You're not," she says.

"I am," I reply.

"You can't."

"I can."

"You won't!"

"Watch me," I respond flatly.

"Then you're taking the Elite," she says in response.

"No I'm not," I say.

"Yes you are," she responds.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Rue!" I cry. "I can't take that many people! There's no way! I'm going alone."

"No you're not," Hunter responds before Rue can. I frown at him.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" I demand.

"The one that keeps you from getting killed," he answers. "Take _someone_ Link. You don't even have Navi right now." Rue blinks.

"Where's Navi?" She asks. "I thought she was under your hat . . ." I shake my head.

"I sent her back to Kokiri Forest for a while," I say. "She's been away for too long and it's starting to catch up to her. I'll pick her up on my way around Hyrule."

"With the Elite," Rue adds.

"Without the Elite," I correct her. Hunter stands up and leans over the chair.

"Look, Link," he says in a low voice, "I understand that perhaps diplomacy is not your cup of tea, but if you want to keep her happy you have to agree to take someone, all right? You're good enough to weasel your way out of whatever deal you make with her, but just give her something to keep her from going homicidal on you, all right?" I frown at him, but he holds my gaze until I sigh.

"Fine," I say. "I'll take two people with me."

"Two?" Rue cries in protest. "What kind of guard is two Gerudo for a King?"

"I can take care of myself, Rue," I point out. "I don't really need a bodyguard. And I'm going to chose which two." We glare at each other for a long, tense moment. "It's two, or none, Rue," I say flatly. "If I want to go you can't stop me." She finally growls in defeat.

"Fine," she says. "Two of your choosing. I'll summon the Elite."

"Don't bother," I say. "I know which two."

"Already?" Rue asks in surprise.

"Yep," I say. "Hunter and Neesha."

For a moment, no one says anything.

Then Hunter bursts out laughing and Rue glares at me.

"They're not Elite!" She cries.

"So?" I ask. "I never said I'd take Elite."

"But . . . Neesha's only a child, and the Sheikah . . ."

"Neesha's twelve," I say. "One year shy of what the Gerudo consider an adult. And Hunter is not only my cousin, but a close, personal friend of mine. They're all the protection I've ever needed. They got me here didn't they? And they found me before your Elite did when the Witches had me. I'm taking Hunter and Neesha and no one else." Rue's face darkens . . .

xxx

"Absolutely not!" Neesha cries.

"Why the Hell not?" I demand, frowning at her.

"Take one of the Elite," she says flatly.

"No," I say just as flatly. "I want to take you."

"Link, I'm no good to you," she argues. "What if something happens? What if Dark Link finds you? What if the Moblins get you? What good am I?"

"The same good that you've always been!" I cry. "You've never let me down before, Neesha. I hardly think you're going to start doing so now. Why is this time different than any other time?"

"Because you're –" She stops. I frown at her.

"What, Neesha? Because I'm what?" I demand, knowing full well what she was going to say.

"Because you're King," she finishes, glaring at me. "You deserve more than some little kid protecting you. Take the Elite." I grind my teeth and try and keep my temper under control. Hunter's eyeing us warily, prepared to separate us if he has to.

"Have I changed, Neesha?" I ask angrily. "Am I somehow a different person than I used to be?"

"You are King," she answers with her typical stubborn tone. "No, you haven't changed, but who you are has."

"King is not who I am!" I cry, exploding. "King is _something_ that I am, not _who_!"

"Then who are you?" Neesha cries, exploding back. "It's not my fault you're King, Link. I can't do anything about that. You are what you are, and you should act accordingly. Take the Elite."

"I have never, in my entire life, let anyone tell me how to act," I growl. "And I don't intend to start now. And I don't intend to change just because through some accident of birth I happen to be King of the Gerudos. And I don't want you to either."

"I haven't changed," Neesha says.

"Then why won't you come with me?" I demand. "Why do you keep telling me to take the Elite?"

"Because you're King!"

"There! You see?" I cry, pointing at her. "You _have_ changed!"

"How have I . . ."

"You once followed me out of the desert and into the home of your ancient enemy just because you felt like it," I say flatly. "And you refused to go home when I told you to. Now I'm begging you to come with me, and you're refusing. And you're trying to tell me you haven't changed?"

"Link . . . I can't just . . ."

"Forget it," I snap, getting to my feet and storming towards the door. "Just forget I asked, Neesha." She gets to her feet.

"Link, I just want you to be safe. Don't look so betrayed! You have my loyalty!" I pause at the door and glare at her just before I leave.

"I never wanted your loyalty, Neesha," I say darkly. "I want your friendship. Come and find me when you remember what that means."

I storm off on my own down the hallway.

"Well," Hunter says, catching up with me after a few minutes, "that was harsh. Glad to see your temper's intact despite everything you've been through." He scratches his chin. "How long were you holding that in, exactly?"

"Two weeks," I say. "Give or take. Since Zora's Domain."

"Did you have to be quite so hard on her?" He asks. "She _is_ only twelve, you know. We forget that a lot I think." I mutter something under my breath. "Look, Link," he says with a sigh, "I understand your frustration with her. I do. But you have to understand that she's frustrated too. The Gerudo are very hung up on tradition. Even more so than the Sheikah. And Neesha . . . well, she's been a renegade since the day she was born apparently. A real wild child. Running off after you isn't the worst of her crimes, and she's done a lot worse – at least in the Gerudo's eyes. The other Gerudo already frown at her more than anything else, and she's been taking a lot more flak than usual lately because of her relationship with you."

"Why?" I demand.

"Because they think she's too casual with you," Hunter says. "They don't approve. She talks to you like you're an equal. Bad enough she talks to me, a Sheikah, like that, but to talk to the King like that?" He shakes his head. "She's torn between wanting to be your friend and keeping her superiors happy. She's trying desperately to find some kind of middle ground and she just can't manage it. Between you getting mad at her and everyone else getting mad at her . . . she's had a pretty miserable couple of weeks all things considered." He raises an eyebrow at me and I sigh heavily.

"I didn't realize that," I say.

"I didn't think you had," Hunter says.

"Well why didn't she just tell me?" I demand.

"Too close to friendly, and not close enough to middle ground," he answers. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

"When did she tell you all this?" I ask.

"You were unconscious for all of last week, Link," he says. "And you've been tied up with Rue introducing you to the life of a Gerudo King for all of this week. You've missed a lot. The Gerudo Hierarchy wasn't the only thing she told me about." I sigh and shove my hands into my pockets.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" I demand. "Just sit back and forget about being friends with her? Farore, Hunter, you don't go through everything we've gone through together and then just sit back and forget about it. I don't want to lose her over something so . . . trivial."

"Trivial to you, maybe," he says. "But not to her. This is a big deal, Link. You're King of the Gerudo. She's a Gerudo. They only get one King every hundred years. This is a _huge_ deal to her."

"So what do I do about it?" I ask.

"Well," Hunter says, "you could try talking to her . . . without shouting. I know it's hard, especially considering the . . . volatile nature of your and Neesha's arguments, but if you ever want this solved . . ." I sigh. "She's really upset, Link. If she was anyone else she'd be in tears."

"All right, all right," I say. "Enough with the guilt. I'll talk to her. After."

"Why after?" Hunter asks. "Why not right now?"

"Because right now I'm supposed to be back at the throne room dealing out a punishment for Jinni," I answer. I frown. "I don't see why I have to do it though."

"Because you're King," Hunter answers. I sigh.

"It all seems to come back to that, doesn't it?" I ask.

"Seriously though, what are you gonna do?" He asks, looking at me curiously. "The nature of Gerudo punishment is severe to begin with . . . and she _did_ betray you to the witches . . ."

"No," I say. "What she did was try and protect her people from what she thought was a threat. It was a gross miscalculation on her part, but her heart was in the right place. She can't really be blamed for the witches manipulating her." I shake my with a frown. "I've had it done to me, and it's hard to resist. They had me convinced for a while that I should kill all of you, remember?"

"Still," Hunter says, "the rest of the Gerudo aren't going to be happy if you give her some kind of slap on the wrist and a lecture."

"I'm aware of that," I say. "And I don't intend to." I give him a serious look. "The way Rue figures it, the fortress is divided in three. A third of the Gerudo are behind me one hundred percent. A third of the Gerudo are firmly entrenched on Ganondorf's side. They'll follow me until Ganondorf comes back, but then . . . and the other third are unsure as to who to side with. They're the ones I've got to convince." I turn my gaze back to the front. "Jinni's one of them. And she's an important one of them. If I can get her . . ."

"You can get the rest," Hunter finishes.

"Right," I say. "The trick is getting her. From what I've seen she, like the rest of the Gerudo, respect strength and skill and all of that, but they're used to Ganondorf's brand of strength and skill. I don't know that they'll recognize anything else . . ."

"If this is gonna lead into the a-little-bit-of-love-can-heal-all-wounds speech I'm going to hurl on you," Hunter says. "And the Gerudo will chew you up and spit you out."

"Ha," I say. "I'm not that naïve, Hunter. That might work on other people, but not on the Gerudo. They have a different definition of love than most."

"So what are you gonna do?" He asks. "Ganondorf can offer them power beyond anything they've known. What have you got?"

"I've got courage," I answer. "And pride, and determination . . ."

"Is that it?" Hunter asks. "You think that'll be enough to convince them?"

"Nope," I say. "That's just what I've got. That's not what I can give them. Nobody can give them that but themselves."

"So . . ."

"So I'm gonna offer them the opportunity to do just that. The opportunity to get those things for themselves. The opportunity to live the way they want. The opportunity to just be who they want . . . to be who they are."

"And you think that'll work?"

"Why not?" I ask. "I'd kill for that opportunity. Wouldn't you?" He gives me a considering look.

"You know," he says. "Sometimes you surprise me, Link." I grin at him.

"Keeps life interesting," I say. "Now come on. I'm already late."

"Are they going to let me in?" He asks. "I was surprised enough when Rue didn't complain that I was there this morning."

"They'll let you in," I say. "I told them that you were an ambassador to the Gerudo from the Sheikah and a very important person. You've got the run of the fortress my friend." He blinks then laughs.

"Brilliant!" He says. I buff my nails on my tunic.

"I thought so myself," I say with a grin.

xxx

I sit in the overly large throne (as Hunter pointed out last week, Ganondorf was definitely a fan of grandiose . . . and on top of it he was just too damn big to begin with), and try and look as stern as I can. I think Hunter's doing a better job of it, sitting at my left, in all honesty though.

I'm suddenly very nervous.

If I screw this up . . .

"Neesha's sure she doesn't want to come?" I lean over and ask. Hunter nods.

"Yep," he says out of the corner of his mouth. Geez . . . I can't even see his lips move. Something tells me he's done this before. "She's sticking to her guns on this one. She wants you to have more protection than she can offer, even if you are an 'ungrateful, arrogant, reckless, uncaring son of a bitch.'" I bite back a disgruntled sigh.

"All right then," I say. "It's her choice I suppose."

"Are you really gonna go through with this?" Hunter asks. "It's gonna be a pretty miserable trip if we take her . . ."

"You got a better idea of what to do with her?" I demand. "I'm not gonna have her killed, or flogged or anything like that. She thought she was doing the right thing, even if she wasn't. That's the kind of thing I'd like to encourage, rather than discourage." Hunter shrugs imperceptibly.

"You're the King," he says.

"So I've been told," I mutter under my breath. The ponderous doors suddenly begin to swing open slowly and Jinni walks in, her white outfit gone and replaced with a black one to mark her as being without rank (Rue having stripped her of her status as an Elite the instant they got back to the fortress with me), surrounded by four of the Elite, their weapons unsheathed. Her head is lowered and her eyes are downcast. She refuses to look at me or anyone else.

This picture is so similar to the one I saw of Neesha in that vision . . .

It's suddenly hard to breathe . . .

"Easy Link," Hunter whispers. "Keep it together."

I shake my head.

"Right," I whisper. "Let's get this over with . . ." The grim procession stops just in front of the dais Hunter, Rue and I are on and I get to my feet, everyone else in the room following suit. "Jinni, of the Black," I say, my words ringing around the room. "You have been accused of High Treason against the King of the Gerudo according to Gerudo Law. It has been brought before me that you were an accomplice in the recent attempts of the Witches to kidnap and either kill or corrupt me. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Jinni is silent.

The Gerudo behind her prods her with a spear and Jinni grits her teeth.

"Nothing," she says, "except that I accept whatever punishment you would lay upon me." She falls silent again. I draw in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Well . . . here we go . . .

"In that case, Jinni of the Black shall cease to exist." Jinni's face remains fixed, but her shoulders dip ever so slightly. "You shall instead be Jinni of the Red. You are stripped of the title Elite and the uniform of the White. You will once again have to prove your worth before regaining your status. But you _will_ have that chance." She looks up in surprise – she's not the only one. I turn my gaze on the rest of the people in the room.

"I forgo the Death sentence usually inherent in a crime such as Jinni's for one reason," I say. "What was Treason in action, was fidelity in intent. Jinni believed that I was a threat to you, her people. She was wrong, and for this she is punished. But she was not treasonous. Her loyalty to her sisters and their safety is commendable, though I hope in the future she will exercise better judgement in her decision, and perhaps trust her sisters a little more than she did." Jinni is staring at me with open shock on her face now.

"In addition to being stripped of her title, Jinni will be required to requite her role in my kidnapping by acting as a bodyguard for myself and the Ambassador on our journey. A punishment equal to the crime. You aided those who wished to harm me, and now you will hinder them."

A murmur of surprise runs through the room. The expressions range from shocked, to intrigued, to downright unfriendly. Jinni looks torn between all three.

"It's gonna be a long trip," Hunter mutters, rubbing his head.

"Look, it'll only be a couple days," I say. "The Ocarina is the fastest way to travel. We'll hit Kakariko first and work our way around Hyrule." I look back out at the sea of Gerudo faces.

"What could go wrong?"

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

Malon curled herself up into as small a ball as possible and pushed herself back against Bruiser's broad back. His protective presence was more than welcome.

A few thin slivers of moonlight made their way through the cracks in the roof of the cart as it creaked and groaned it's way over the rough paths of Hyrule field towards Kakariko Village – the first addition to the list of places controlled by the Moblins since they'd taken over her Ranch. Apparently the Gorons and Sheikah had had enough advance warning of the Moblins' attack that they'd managed to evacuate the town to the mountains via escape routes left since the Great War. Which meant that the occupying Moblins required more slaves.

_Too stupid to do the work on their own,_ she thought sourly. She and Bruiser were the only slaves chosen of their little group. Her father, Ingo, and the Sages all remained behind. The Moblins almost chose Zelda but Dark Link took a fit and killed them on the spot.

Apparently he still needed her for something at the palace . . .

She couldn't help but feel sorry for the Princess. She had thought she would hate her. She had thought that she would resent her and not want anything to do to her . . . after all, she _was_ the woman who Link really loved. If she had wanted too, Malon could have pretended that Zelda had stolen Link away from her, and hate her for that . . .

But Link had never been hers.

In retrospect she'd known it all along.

And she didn't hate Zelda.

When she got right down to it she admired Zelda's courage.

It takes a strong woman to love a man like Link . . .

He wasn't exactly easy to be in any kind of relationship with.

He was moody and sarcastic and had a wicked temper on the best of days . . .

But when he was happy . . . so was everyone around him. His smile was infectious, his laughter uplifting, and he just made you feel good . . . like you could do anything.

Some people are the kind that you want to be like.

Some people are the kind that you model yourself after in the hopes of being more like them.

But Link . . .

Link wasn't like that.

Link was the kind of person who reminded you of who you really are, even if you hadn't realized that you'd forgotten . . . Link was the kind of person who showed you who you _could _be, and refused to settle for any less . . .

And the funniest thing about him was that he didn't even realize he had this ability.

He never _tried_ to do that . . .

He just did.

She curled up tighter.

She could really use some of that now . . .

He might be a jerk, but she still missed him . . .

_But if he thinks he's just gonna dump me and move on,_ she thought to herself, fanning her anger against the growing urge to cry, _he's got another think coming . . . and it's gonna be a painful one._


	26. Chapter 26 and A Brief Interlude

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 26**

"I still don't like this," Rue says darkly.

"So you keep reminding me," I reply, rolling my eyes. "Every time you see me. And you haven't left my side." She frowns at my flippant tone. I sigh. "Rue, I'll be fine. All right? Just fine. Nothing's going to happen, and if something does, Hunter and Jinni and I are more than prepared to deal with it, all right?" I reach up and scratch my head, momentarily surprised by the lack of a hat before I remember that I've traded in my usual forest garb for a set of black riding leathers at Jinni's insistence. She said something about me being too recognizable. So she bullied me into putting these on and covering up the hilt of the Master Sword.

And she took my hat.

She better not have done anything to it.

I happen to be very fond of that hat.

"Speaking of Jinni, are you sure it's wise to be taking her along?" Rue asks.

"Rue, hardly anything I do is wise, all right?" I say. "That's Zelda's department, and Zelda's been captured. So, all things considered, I'm sure it's _not_ wise to be taking Jinni along, but my gut tells me that it'll work out. And my gut's not wrong very often."

"Naturally. There are two things men think with," Rue mutters. "Their stomachs, and their –"

"Don't finish that," I say with a frown. She smirks at me.

"Yes, highness," she says. I growl at her.

"Name, Rue. I have a name. Let's say it together shall we? Link! That's my name. It's only one syllable. That's it." I raise an eyebrow at her. "You _can_ handle that right? One syllable? Shouldn't be too hard." She growls back at me.

"If you weren't the King I'd beat you," she says.

"And for once the title comes in handy," I mutter under my breath, shielding my eyes from the sun as we step out of the fortress.

"Hey, Link!" Hunter shouts, waving at us from where he and Jinni stand. "You're late!"

"Usually am," I reply with a grin. I break into a jog which Rue matches easily and run up to them. I scratch my head (once again momentarily surprised by the lack of a hat) and look at Hunter. "Has, uh . . . has Neesha . . ." He shakes his head.

"Nope," he says. "Sorry Link. Haven't seen her since you guys . . ." He casts a sidelong glance at Rue and Jinni. "Since yesterday." He finishes. I sigh.

"Guess she's really mad at me," I say. Hunter says something under his breath that I don't catch and I frown at him. "What was that?" I ask.

"Uh, nothing," he says. "Nothing important." He looks at my new garb and grins widely. "Nice to see you in something other than green," he comments. "This outfit's a little easier on my eyes." I punch him.

"How come you didn't have to change?" I demand, eyeing his bodysuit. "It's not like _you_ don't stand out." He shoves me in retaliation.

"Because there's more than one Sheikah who looks like me," he replied. "But as far as I know there's only one guy who goes running around Hyrule pretending he's a Kokiri."

I grin widely.

You know what?

He just threw the fact that I'm not a Kokiri in my face . . .

And it didn't even phase me.

I laugh and he grins at me.

"Maybe you should wear black more often," He says. "Seems to have made you a little happier than usual." I shake my head.

"It's not the clothes," I say with a grin. "Trust me. Speaking of clothes," I turn to Jinni. "What did you do with my hat?"

"I threw it out," she says flatly.

"What?" I cry, panicking. Hunter rolls his eyes.

"Relax, Link," he says. "I took it from her before she could and put it with the rest of your stuff in my room. No worries."

"Thank the goddesses," I mutter, shooting a dark glare at Jinni, who avoids my gaze and shrugs.

Hoo boy . . .

Definitely gonna be a long couple of days.

"So what's our battle plan, here?" Hunter asks.

"We're going to hit Kakariko first," I say. "The Sheikah should have sorted themselves out by now, right?" Hunter nods. "So we'll fill them in and get them on their way to Lake Hylia."

"Why Lake Hylia?" Jinni demands with a frown. "Why not here?"

"Because it's not just the Sheikah coming," I answer. "After the Sheikah we'll hit Goron City and then Zora's Domain and get them on their way. The Goron and the Sheikah might be able to handle the desert, but the Zoras would die. Kakariko and Goron City are too close to Castletown to be of any use to us, and if we try and take the Gorons to Zora's River, then they'll die. They can't swim. They can't even float. So the only other place that's far enough way, _and_ big enough to hold everyone is Lake Hylia. So to Lake Hylia we go."

"Makes sense," Hunter says.

"So why are we still here?" Jinni asks. "Why haven't we left yet?"

"I . . . uh . . . because . . ." I pause. Hunter raises an eyebrow at me.

"Still waiting for Neesha, Link?" He asks. Rue frowns ever so slightly and I shake my head.

"No," I say quickly. "Of course not. If she doesn't want to come and say goodbye then neither do I. Let's get this show on the road." Muttering darkly to myself I reach into my pouch and pull out the Ocarina of Time.

"Hey, this'll work right?" Hunter asks, suddenly nervous. "I mean . . . you've done this with other people before, right?"

"Nope," I say brightly. "Just me and Navi. But it should work. What's the worst that could happen?" Hunter's face darkens as he considers the implications of that. Jinni's expression doesn't change. "Just make sure you're touching me somewhere and it should be fine." Hunter and Jinni both put their hands on my back and I set the Ocarina of Time to my lips.

"Jinni!" Rue barks as I start to play. "Your life for his, understand? If he doesn't come back I'll be holding you responsible. And I'll not be so lenient as he." I roll my eyes as the last few notes of the Nocturne of Shadow fade into the air and we're swept up in a sea of color and light. When the light fades we're standing on the ledge overlooking the Graveyard at Kakariko Village.

Hunter's grin is at its widest.

"Finally!" He says with a relieved sigh. "I'm out of that goddess forsaken pile of sand and back home, where I belong." Jinni's mouth twitches down into a frown at this. "Come on!" Hunter cries, climbing up the fence and leaping over it easily. I start to follow, but Jinni stops me.

"Me first, Highness," she says flatly. I cross my arms and frown but give no further protest.

This is gonna get old real fast . . .

Maybe appointing her as bodyguard wasn't such a hot idea after all . . .

Jinni leaps the fence with a single jump, but instead of hearing the soft _thump_ that would tell me she's landed safely I hear a string of explosive curses from both her and Hunter.

"Dammit, Sheikah!" She growls. "Why didn't you move?"

"Get off me!" Hunter snarls. Frowning darkly I climb the fence and jump down, landing beside them as they disentangle themselves.

"What happened?" I demand. Hunter picks himself up and stares at the tombstone behind us in shock.

"Something's wrong," he says. I glance over at it as I offer Jinni a hand up (a hand she ignores).

"What?" I ask. "It looks the same as always." I take my hand back as Jinni picks herself up and brushes herself off. Hunter walks up to the tombstone and trances the runes carved into the bottom of it with a dark frown.

"What does this mean," he mutters to himself. "I know what this means . . . what is it?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe if you'd paid more attention during class . . ."

"A fact for which I'm kicking myself now, I assure you," Hunter answers, staring at the runes in concentration. I frown.

Something really is wrong . . .

"What is it? What do they say?"

"They're . . . a warning," he says. "They weren't here before. They're recent. Something's gone wrong. This . . . it means . . ." His eyes widen as understanding suddenly dawns in his eyes. "Oh crap," he says, whirling around to face us. "We have to leave! Now!"

"What?" I ask. "What is it? What does it mean?"

"There are no friends here," Hunter says hurriedly. "Those runes are carved in warning. There's nothing here but enemies. We have to go."

"But how?" I demand. "This is the Sheikahs' home. There shouldn't be anything _but_ friends he–"

I'm cut off by the sounds of guttural shouting behind me. We whirl around with a gasp and Jinni rips her scimitars out of their sheaths.

Sweet merciful crap!

Moblins! There's Moblins in Kakariko!

"Link! Get us out of here!" Hunter shouts.

I set my Ocarina to my lips and start playing but I only manage three notes when Jinni suddenly decides that Moblins are too close to risk them getting any closer and takes off.

"Jinni!" I cry, shoving my Ocarina into my pouch. "Goddess dammit! Hunter! Let's go!" Our swords clear their sheaths at the same time and we leap into battle after Jinni.

Well . . . Hunter leaps . . .

I get one leg off the ground when a rope descends around me and I'm suddenly jerked backwards onto the ground, my arms pinned to my side and my sword falling just out of my reach. I look up from my upside down position and meet the lopsided, toothy grin of a Moblin.

Great.

Just great.

I struggle against the rope, trying desperately to reach my sword.

"Highness!" Jinni calls. A blur of red flies over me and the Moblin goes down with a grunt. Jinni drops to one knee beside me and slips her scimitar under the rope, cutting through it.

"Thought you could take care of yourself," she says flatly. I mutter something darkly under my breath as I grab my sword, and twist around and to my feet. My eyes widen when I spot the Moblin shaped shadow looming up behind Jinni.

"Watch . . .!" Too late. It wraps it's tree trunk arms around her and squeezes. She gasps and struggles furiously. "Jinni!" I start forward but more ropes descend out of nowhere and I'm suddenly jerked towards the ground again. "Let . . . go!" I cry between gritted teeth. Hunter suddenly lands on top of me – well what do you know. He's tied up to. He glares at me out of the corner of his eye.

"'Relax, Hunter!'" He quotes me darkly. "'It'll be fine, Hunter! What could go wrong, Hunter?'"

The Moblins surround us and I give up struggling.

"Shut up, Hunter," I say flatly.

xxx

"Hey!" I shout, throwing myself against the door just as it shuts in our face. "Where are you taking her? Bring her back!" I throw myself into it again but it doesn't budge. "Damn . . ." I step back from the door and rub my shoulder, turning to look at Hunter. "What are we going to do now?" I demand. "We've been captured by Moblins and they took our weapons _and_ Jinni somewhere!" He scratches his head.

"On the upside we're not in the desert anymore," he says. I stare at him.

"_That's_ the best upside you can come up with?" I cry. He thinks some more.

"They didn't recognize us," he adds. "That's on the upside too." I stare at him for a moment more then shake my head. "What?" He demands.

"Nevermind," I say. "We have to get out of here."

"And just how are you planning on doing that?" He demands. I frown and cast a look around, taking in our surroundings. We're in a building filled to the brim with people, bustling here and there and pretty much ignoring us as they go about their tasks. There are Zoras and Gorons and Hylians and the odd Sheikah. Looks like some kind of kitchen setup. Apparently we've been added to the kitchen slaves. And at the head of the kitchen slaves, directing the melee with shouts and threats and curses . . .

Hunter's and my eyes widen simultaneously . . .

"Bruiser!" I cry at the same time as Hunter goes:

"Dad!"

We break into a run and leap at the startled Archery Shop Owner, tackling him together and knocking him over. The three of us go down in a heap . . .

xxx

I hand the plate over to Hunter from my soapy hands.

"And that's the story to date," I say. Bruiser's face is dark.

"Wait a minute," he says. "You two took on Detsu together?"

"Uh . . . yes," I confirm.

"And you fought him in the _Quisrol_?" He demands.

"Uh-oh," Hunter says, wincing as he dries another dish.

"You went into the _Quisrol_ together?"

"Uh . . . yes," I say, focusing on the plate in my hands suddenly.

"And neither one of you are eighteen?" He cries, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Uh . . . uh . . . uh . . ."

_SMACK!_

He cuffs us both on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

He launches into a very long, very loud lecture about tradition and respect and rules . . .

Hunter and I just blush right to the tips of our pointed ears and keep washing dishes as Bruiser rants.

"On the upside," I whisper to Hunter as I hand a plate over to him, "at least we don't have to suffer through these lectures on our own anymore." He flashes me a grin.

"True enough," he says.

Bruiser growls at us.

"Have you two heard a word I just said?" He demands.

"One or two," I tell him with a crooked grin.

"Here or there," Hunter adds. He stares at us for a moment, then shakes his head and sighs.

"You know, there's a reason I never told you two about each other," he says. "Because I knew you'd insist on meeting each other. And if you ever met you two would spend your days raising more Hell than you and Sheik ever managed to pull off." He crosses his arms and glares at us. "At least Sheik would hold either of you back. You two just seem to encourage each other to get into trouble."

"What are cousins for?" Hunter asks with a wide grin.

"Speaking of Sheik," I say, slowly. "Is, uh . . . is she all right?" Bruiser's face turns serious and he nods.

"As well as can be," he answers. "Unhappy and miserable, but she's not dead." I breathe a sigh of relief, echoed by Hunter.

"And the rest of them?" Hunter asks. "Impa? Is Impa all right?"

"Ha," Bruiser says. "Like any of those Moblins could ever touch Impa. She's fine. The rest of the sages are fine." He looks at me. "It's a bit harder on Saria than on the others, but she's a trooper."

"And Malon?" I ask. He blinks in surprise.

"Malon's here!" He says. I drop my dish and it crashes loudly, cracking into several pieces. The Moblins guarding the door look up at us and growl and I hurriedly begin picking the pieces up.

"She's here?" I demand. "In Kakariko?"

"She was taken along with the rest of us here," he gestures at the others in the room, "to work." He raises an eyebrow at me. "That's not quite the reaction I was expecting." I break his gaze and turn back to washing the dishes.

"I, uh . . . Zelda and I . . . I just thought I'd have a bit more time is all," I say finally. "Before having to break up with her. I mean . . . this isn't exactly the best time to be dumping this on her."

"So don't," Hunter suggests. "It's gone this long, it can wait a little longer, right?" I shake my head miserably.

"I can't do that to her," I say. "Malon's one of my best friends. I can't lead her on like that. It's not . . . it's not right. And it's not fair."

"Malon's a tough girl," Bruiser says, slapping my back. "She deserves more credit than you're giving her. Besides," he adds, scratching his chin, "she and Zelda were assigned to the same duties back at the palace, and I'm pretty sure you were a frequent topic of conversation . . ."

Oh man . . .

Of all the emotions people are capable of feeling . . .

I think dread is one of the worst of them.

It's heavy and oppressive and makes you want to just die rather than face what's coming, because as bad as death is, what's coming is worse . . .

Hunter was right.

This really is going to be a miserable trip.

"Where, uh . . . where is she now?" I ask, hoping I don't sound as meek as I think I do.

"She's been assigned to Vicea's lodgings," Bruiser answers. "Probably the same place they took your Gerudo friend."

"Friend is such a strong word," Hunter says with a frown. I elbow him in the ribs.

"You're just bitter because she landed on you," I reply.

"Common sense would tell you to look before you jump over a fence after someone," he replies.

"It would tell you to move out of the way when someone's jumping down after you, too," I point out.

"Yeah well," he says. "That's beside the point."

"I thought it was the point," I say.

"Not anymore, 'cause I'm changing the subject," Hunter replies easily. "How are we gonna get out of here?" We look over at Bruiser who rubs his head and sighs heavily.

"Impossible," he says. "At least to get everyone out. There's too many Moblins and not enough of us. _However_, there might be a chance for a few of you to get out. Specifically I'm thinking the two of you, Malon, and what's-her-face."

"Jinni," I supply, then frown. "What about you?"

"I'll stay," he answers, his expression unchanging. Hunter turns around.

"Dad, you can't," he argues. "You have to come with us." Bruiser shakes his head.

"No," he says flatly. "The less of you there are, the better your odds of getting out. Besides, someone has to take care of the rest of these slackers," he gestures again at everyone else in the room, "and so far I'm the only one who's stepped up for the job." Hunter frowns, suddenly looking upset.

"Dad, I'm not leaving you here," he says. "Bad enough I've spent the last two months wondering if you're all right, I'm not going to spend another two doing the same!" Bruiser's eyes narrow.

"I must be imagining things," he says. "Why does it sound like my own son's giving me lip?"

"It's not lip, Dad, it's a statement of fact," Hunter says angrily. "I've spent the past two months sitting back and watching helplessly as people I love get taken, or hurt, or killed, or a thousand other unpleasant things. And now I finally manage to get one of them back, and you're telling me to just leave?" He clenches his fists and glares at Bruiser. "I won't do it, Dad. I won't!"

Farore . . .

He looks like he might cry . . .

I had no idea how much he'd been affected by this . . . I've been so wrapped up in my own hurt and confusion I didn't even notice his . . .

I suddenly feel very small, and very selfish.

"Don't talk to me about losing people you love!" Bruiser cries, then abruptly lowers his voice when the Moblins glower over at us again. He glares at Hunter. "I lost your mother to the Moblins, Hunter. I'm not going to let them have you too. You're getting out of here if I have to knock you out and tie you to Link's back."

"If you stay," Hunter says flatly, trying to keep his emotions in check, "I stay."

Sweet merciful Din, he's got guts . . .

Not many people could stand up to Bruiser like that . . .

Bruiser's eyes narrow and he draws himself up to his full height.

Aw man . . . Hunter's gonna die . . .

"Bruiser," I say quietly, distracting him from Hunter. "Please . . . Hunter's right . . . we can't just leave you . . . you can't ask us that."

"I'm not asking," he says darkly. I frown at him.

"You can't tell us that, either," I reply. "Our friends are getting picked off, one by one. Dark Link's been whittling us down to nothing. Right now we're down to three. Me, Hunter and Neesha, and Neesha's not even talking to me at the moment, so it's more like two and a half. We _can't_ just leave you here if we can get you out."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Hunter demands. "One more person isn't going to make a difference. Fine, we can't take everyone else, I understand that, but I don't understand why we can't take you."

"It's called responsibility," Bruiser growls. "You two have a responsibility to each other and to the rest of your friends and allies who are out and free. You have a responsibility to keep yourselves alive long enough to get the rest of us out when you can."

"So we'll start by getting you out," I interrupt.

"I have a responsibility to the people still captured," Bruiser says, glaring at me. "I can't just leave them. Most of these people haven't got a clue how to defend themselves, and sooner or later they're going to have to. They're going to need help, boys. And I'm it." Hunter's looking desperate now.

"But . . . what about us?" He demands. "We need you too." Bruiser's face loses some of its angry tint.

"Hunter–"

"Never mind," Hunter says suddenly, spinning around and focusing on the dishes again. "I'm sorry I brought it up." I stare at him in concern.

"Hunter . . ." I try.

"Just . . . forget it, Link," he says, shaking his head. "Just . . . forget it." I open my mouth again but Bruiser shakes his head and pushes himself to his feet.

"I'll be back in a bit," he says. "We'll . . . finish this later." He moves off through the crowd, shouting orders and oaths more fervently than before.

Probably taking out some of his frustrations . . .

Hunter and I continue washing dishes in silence for a moment.

The speed at which Hunter works increases exponentially for a moment, until . . .

"Why is he being so _selfish_ about this?" Hunter demands, slamming a plate down onto the pile. He turns around and glares at me, his teeth clenched furiously. "Why is he . . . why won't he . . ." He shakes his head and turns back to the dishes, drying them off again at a furious pace. I struggle to keep washing them fast enough that he doesn't run out and start turning his anger on other things. "He's . . . he's copping out! That's what he's doing! He's taking the easy way out! He'll stay here, perfectly content with the knowledge that we're free and safe, and meanwhile we'll have to sit and stew and wonder where he is, and if he's safe or even still _breathing_ anymore! It's selfish, and cowardly, and . . . and . . ." He clutches the rag in a white knuckled grip, his breathing rough and ragged and his whole body trembling.

"Hunter? Are you okay?" I ask softly, surprised and taken off-guard. He shakes his head. A few drops fall on his hand. I can't tell if it's from the sink, or if he's crying . . .

"Link . . . I just . . . maybe you can't understand . . . you know what happened to your parents. Maybe it wasn't happy, but at least you know. I didn't." He looks at me suddenly and it becomes painfully obvious to me that the water wasn't from the sink. "Do you have any idea what it's done to me? Wondering for two months if he's all right? If he's even breathing anymore? If I'm an orphan or not?" He turns back to the plates. "Half the reason it was so easy to decide to go into the _Quisrol_ after you when I didn't even know you was because I didn't know if Dad would even be able to be there for my _Quisros_ so it didn't seem like such a big deal. The not knowing has been killing me, and now I know that he's okay, and he's telling me I have to go back to wondering again . . . I can't do it, Link. I can't." I pick up another plate and continue washing in the tense silence for a moment.

"You know what's funny?" I ask, setting the plate down and scratching my hatless head in sudden realization. Hunter blinks and looks up at me in surprise.

"What?" He asks.

This is way off topic . . .

But . . .

"Of everything we told Bruiser . . . everything from I'm actually your long lost brother's – who's not so lost anymore, just crazy and homicidal and possessed – son, to I'm the King of the Gerudo, and you're the Ambassador from the Sheikah . . . . even after all of that . . . the _one_ thing he decides to comment on is that we broke the rules of the _Quisrol_." I look up thoughtfully. "And then he lectured us on it. Like he didn't even hear the rest of it."

Hunter stares at me incredulously.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

His lip twitches.

I grin at him.

He starts to laugh and after a moment I join him.

He flashes me a thankful smile and we settle back down to doing the dishes.

It probably didn't solve anything for him except calming him down some . . .

He still looks upset and angry . . .

But at least we're not doing the dishes at hyper speed anymore . . .

The companionable silence is broken however, by the arrival of a new Moblin at the door. He grunts something at his compatriots and they in turn move into the room and start rounding us up and shoving us out the door.

"Where's Bruiser?" I hiss, trying to twist around and look for him. A Moblin jabs me with its crude spear. I wince and turn back around.

"Relax, kid," says a gruff voice from behind me. "I'm right here."

"Dad, what's going on?" Hunter asks, his voice terse. Bruiser shrugs and frowns darkly.

"I don't know," He answers. "But it's probably not going to be good."

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

Rue leaned up against the door frame of the training center and watched as the child threw herself at the punching bag with all the fervor of a Red trying to prove herself worthy of the White.

_The King is right about one thing,_ she thought to herself. _She won't be a child much longer . . . _In a few month's time Neesha would turn thirteen and would be granted her Rite of Passage mission. _It won't take her long to reach the red when she does._ Even though she was only twelve Neesha could out-fight most of the Purple – even those with twice her age and experience. What she lacked in discipline, she made up for with sheer ability. Neesha had the possibility to be the best fighter the Fortress had seen since Natalia had left.

With the exception of Link . . .

His fighting was careless and more often than not haphazard . . .

But he had an insane kind of luck that at times seemed to border on divine intervention . . .

Neesha threw herself at the punching bag with a shouted battle cry. Her fist struck the bag and she sagged against it, panting for breath.

"I think that's enough for the day, little one," Rue said. Neesha gasped and looked up in surprise.

"R–Rue!" She said. She straightened abruptly and stood at attention. "I . . . do you need something?" She frowned suddenly. "I finished my punishment! I'm allowed to be here." She hesitated. "I . . . right?"

"You've done nothing wrong, Neesha," Rue said, then raised an eyebrow. "Yet anyway. Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"No! Not at all!" She insisted, shaking her head fervently. "I haven't! I swear! Why?" She demanded suddenly, her eyes narrowing. "Did someone say . . ."

"No, no, nothing like that," Rue said, turning around and gesturing for her to follow. "I just want to talk to you for a moment." Neesha followed – nervously. For a moment they walked and no sound was made.

"With . . . with all due respect, Rue, what did you want to talk about?" Neesha asked for a moment.

For a split second Rue wondered if this was a good idea.

He was impatient, and so was she.

He was impetuous and so was she.

He was temperamental and so was she.

But . . . he didn't exactly leave her many other options.

"I have a job for you, Neesha," Rue said. "A very important one."


	27. Chapter 27

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**Chapter 27**

The Moblins push and shove Bruiser, Hunter, and I, along with the rest of the slaves, into a rough semblance of a circle – at the center of which stands a tall woman with short, flaming red hair, dark skin, and a white Gerudo Uniform.

But it's not Jinni.

I don't know who it is.

I know all of the Elite . . . there's not that many of them to start with and they were the ones who were clinging to me like a shadow everywhere I went. I know all their faces anyway . . .

But I don't know her.

And even if I did that wouldn't explain why she was standing in the center of a ring of slaves and Moblins with a spear in one hand and her foot planted on the back of a man who I can only assume is one of the slaves . . .

Nope . . . I'm about as confused as everyone else.

Though . . . as I look around the circle at everyone's faces it looks like Hunter and I are the only ones are confused.

"That's Vicea," Bruiser tells us quietly. "She's in charge of this encampment."

"But she's Gerudo," I say, frowning darkly.

"Aye," Bruiser agrees. "One of Ganondorf's. Not one of yours. She's got a mean streak in her as long as my arm and twice as wide."

"So . . . even if I did run out there and tell her who I was and order her to let us go . . . it would accomplish nothing?"

"Except you dying on the end of her spear? Nope," Hunter answers.

"Hmm," I say, eyeing the Gerudo. "Well that bites . . ." Hunter looks about to reply, but he's interrupted as Vicea suddenly – and viciously – kicks the guy in the side. The force of her kick rolls him over and we get our first good look at his face . . .

Dammit . . .

It's one of the carpenters . . .

"Jiro," Hunter whispers, his eyes going wide. "Dad . . ."

"Nothing we can do," Bruiser whispers back. "Not yet . . ."

"You know," Vicea says, eyeing all of us with a cold gaze, "your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." She shifts her grip on her spear and drives the butt end of it into Jiro's stomach. He gasps in pain and curls up, trying to shield himself from her. "This dullard was just caught trying to escape from Kakariko." She pauses for effect and her eyes glitter cruelly in the torchlight. "Trying to escape from Ganondorf." She again shifts her grip on the spear and brings the blade end down. It embeds itself in Jiro's arm – miraculously given the strength she put behind the swing it doesn't sever it, but Jiro screams nonetheless . . . Vicea rips the blade out again and Jiro sobs.

I clench my fists and take a step but don't make it any further.

Bruiser and Hunter have each grabbed a shoulder and are holding me back.

"Calm down, kid," Bruiser growls lowly.

"Let me go," I hiss. "We can't just stand here . . . she's going to kill him . . ."

"Deep breaths, Link," Hunter says under his breath, his voice tense.

The Moblin beside us shoves Bruiser with his shield and growls at us.

"Let me explain something to you halfwits," Vicea says, her voice crisp and loud. "You _can't_ escape Ganondorf." She slams her foot into Jiro's back and sends him flying across the ground. The people in front of us scatter backwards to avoid being hit by him, leaving Hunter, Bruiser and I right on the inside of the circle. "You _can't_ escape your destiny. And your destiny is to perform the duties of the beasts of burden that you are. It's time you fools realized your place." Her eyes narrow and she hefts her spear. "And that's under the Great Ganondorf's boot!" She hurls the spear through the air, aimed at Jiro.

She's going to kill him . . .

That spear is going to impale him onto the ground . . .

That can't happen . . .

I can't let that happen!

Time slows as I react, twisting out of Hunter and Bruiser's grip and grabbing the Moblin's shield on my way. I leap over Jiro's bruised and bloody form and raise the shield just as the spear reaches us.

Time speeds back up as the spear clangs uselessly off the shield. My arm tingles from the impact and I pull the shield off and throw it onto the ground.

"Enough!" I cry, clenching my fists and glaring at Vicea. "Enough is enough! You've made your point! He understands, and so do the rest of us." I narrow my eyes and shake my head. "You don't have to kill him."

"Do you _want to die?_" Hunter hisses at me.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ kid!" Bruiser growls.

I ignore them.

I'm a little busy trying to stare down Little Miss Mean as she storms furiously towards me.

"And who are you to tell me who I can and can't kill?" She snarls. "Obviously you don't understand my point if you're defying me like this." She snaps a knife out of a hidden sheath somewhere and points it at Jiro. "If I say he dies," she snarls. "He dies." She raises the knife and moves as though to throw it.

I don't give her the chance.

The instant her eyes leave mine I lash out with my fist, catching her in the stomach. A surprised gasp goes up from slave and Moblin alike. Before she can react I grab her wrist and twist it until she drops the knife.

Then she manages to react.

Her knee comes up and hits me in the side, I stumble back and away from her and she leaps at me. I raise my arm and block her punch, twisting away from her, and from the ring of people and moving into the center of the ring.

She straightens and glares at me, her eyes narrowed in surprise. She wasn't expecting resistance. Nor was she expecting skilled resistance. We didn't really fight, but it was enough to let her know I know what I'm doing. She wasn't ready for it – especially from some random kid in the crowd. I took her off-guard.

The thing about Gerudo is they don't stay off-guard for long.

Her eyes glitter furiously.

"Take him," she snaps. The Moblins in the crowd suddenly move forward, surrounding me.

"Aw crap," I mutter, shifting my weight into a fighting stance. Like it's going to do me any good . . . they're fully armored and fully armed, not to mention huge.

Why do all my brilliant ideas have to end like this . . .

"Tie him up," Vicea snaps. "Take him to my lodgings." She kicks Jiro in the side. "And somebody get this piece of crap out of my sight." The last thing I see before my view is obscured by Moblins is Bruiser's furious glare and Hunter's helpless look.

xxx

Awareness creeps back into my being with all the speed of a dead snail.

The first thing I become aware of is a dull, throbbing ache in my head.

The next thing I become aware of is the fact that I'm tied up in an upright position – my hands over my head against the wall, and a gag wrapped around my mouth.

I force my eyes open, wincing at the added pain the light in the room causes in my head, and squint around as best as I can at my surroundings. I'm in a house . . . as my eyes adjust to the light I'm suddenly able to recognize the house. It's Impa's old place. I'm in the cage in the corner where the cow used to be kept.

Thankfully, someone seems to have cleaned the little corner up since then . . .

And then I notice two things at the same time.

On the table in the corner of the room are my weapons . . . my mother's shield, my bow, my pouch, and the Master Sword, thankfully with its hilt still wrapped.

And . . . standing right in front of me, and staring at me with a mixed expression, is Malon . . .

All the guilt I feel over having pushed her to the back of my mind when she was in trouble and for being in love with Zelda and not her, plus all the relief I feel at seeing her alive and well again all of a sudden overwhelm me. She casts a furtive glance over her shoulder then pulls the gag out of my mouth and down around my neck. I work my jaw for a minute.

"Malon! You're –" Before I can finish she kisses me.

My eyes widen in panic.

What do I do?

No! I can't do this!

This isn't right!

I'm supposed to be breaking up with her!

But I don't want to offend her . . .

And I really don't want to hurt her . . .

What do I do?

Do I break it off?

Do I not break it off?

I thought she knew about Zelda and I . . .

Why is she kissing me?

Why am I still kissing her?

While I'm still panicking and trying to decide what to do, Malon makes the decision for me by ramming her fist into my stomach. I groan as she pulls away from me.

"That," she says flatly, "is for letting me kiss you when you no doubt have every intention of breaking up with me in the next breath."

Letting her?

I didn't _let _her do anything!

I'm tied to a wall for Nayru's sake!

"Nice to see you alive and well too, Malon," I manage to grunt.

"So I suppose this is where you give me the speech, right?" She asks. "It's not me it's you? You just want to be friends? You don't deserve me?" She crosses her arms over her chest and whirls around in a flurry of red hair. "Damn straight you don't, you jerk. And just for the record, you're not breaking up with me. I'm breaking up with you. And there's not a damned thing you can do about it, Fairy Boy. Not a damn thing. Cry and beg and plead all you want, but I'm not going to take you back. You'll just have to move on and hope you and your princess have a happy life together. So there."

I stare at the back of her head.

"You called me Fairy Boy," I say.

"So?" She demands.

"So you're not really as mad at me as you're pretending to be."

There's a pause.

"Yeah well, it's nothing I didn't expect anyway," she says with a sigh, letting her arms fall back to her sides and turning back around to face me.

"Does that mean I can forgo the guilt trip?" I ask hopefully.

"Ha," she says. "Figure the odds, Link. I fully intend to milk this for all it's worth. And believe me, it's worth a lot."

I believe her.

"But," she adds after a moment, "it can wait 'till all of this is over and we're all safe and sound back at the Archery Shop." She drops into a seated position beside me and rests her chin on her knees. "I haven't got the energy to waste on being mad at you right now." She stretches out a hand and studies it for a moment, then glances at me out of the corner of her eye. "Of course," she says slowly, "there are worse things I could waste it on. Like say . . . being mad at someone for erasing my memories . . ." I frown at her.

"What did she say to you?" I demand.

"Nothing much," she replies, taking her hand back. "Just that you're a bastard and a jerk and a moron. Not that that was news to me, mind."

"She said that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Malon shrugs.

"Maybe not those words," she says. "Well, definitely not those words. Those are more or less my words. I'm paraphrasing."

"Paraphrasing or interpreting?" I ask.

"Same difference," she says, waving it off. "Doesn't change the fact that you are. Why'd you flip out on her like that?" I frown.

"I had every right to flip out," I say. "She took my memories, Malon! She didn't just take them, she stole them! Without asking! And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, she wasn't even the one who gave them back to me! It was Dark Link! I had to find out from _Dark Link_ all that stuff. She had no right." If my arms weren't tied up over my head I'd cross them in a huff. "No right."

"Okay, okay," Malon says, raising her hands as though to defend herself. "I get it. So you had a right to be angry. But still . . . did you have to be _that_ hard on her?"

"Why is everyone asking me that, lately?" I demand, frowning. "Apparently I'm being too hard on Neesha too. I don't mean to be. I don't mean half of what I say the way it comes out. So I get frustrated and angry . . . so sue me."

"Neesha?" Malon asks.

"A friend of Hunter's and mine," I answer. "You'd like her."

"Hunter?" Malon asks.

"Bruiser's son," I answer.

"Bruiser has a son?" Malon says, staring at me in surprise suddenly.

"Yep!" I say brightly. "And a nephew!"

"Who's his nephew?" She asks. I grin broadly at her.

"Me," I say. "And my mother was Natalia, and my father is Brayden. Except he's Dark Link right now, but as soon as I can figure out a way to change that I will." Malon opens her mouth to give some kind of exclamation but I interrupt her. "Oh! I'm also King of Gerudo. Just . . . do me a favor and don't tell Vicea that, hmm? Trying to keep who I am a secret at the moment." Before Malon can react the sound of voices reach our ears. She gasps and rockets to her feet, grabbing my gag.

"No! Wai–" She shoves it back into my mouth and bullets out of the cage, slamming the door shut, then grabbing a rag off the floor and bolting across the room. She drops to her knees and starts polishing something just as the door opens and two Gerudo walk in.

One of them is Vicea.

The other is Jinni.

The latter's eyes widen when she sees me, but I shake my head furiously and she chokes back whatever she'd been about to say.

"Are you even listening?" Vicea demands suddenly. Jinni blinks and looks down at her.

"I heard everything except what you just said," she answers. "Got distracted by him." She points at me.

"Ah yes, my new plaything," Vicea says with a sour look in my direction. "Defiant and mouthy. Maybe you can help me beat it out of him." I blink and try and keep my surprise from showing on my face.

Why are they so buddy-buddy?

I look at Jinni who steadily avoids my gaze.

She wouldn't . . .

Would she?

Vicea removes her gaze and I immediately grab my gag in my teeth, trying to pull the knot loose. It gives a bit. Malon must've loosened it when she took it off . . .

"Anyway," Vicea says, "as I was saying, whoever Rue's dug up to play the part of King is doing just that. Playing the part." She frowns at Jinni. "You can't actually believe it, can you? Ganondorf's the King. Everyone knows that."

"But . . . he passed the Maeasm test. And Nabooru . . ."

"Nabooru's a traitor," Vicea says harshly. "You can't deny it. She's been against Ganondorf right from the day she was born, you know that as well as I do." Jinni hesitates.

I pull at the gag again, it comes off a bit more.

"But . . . Ganondorf's not really . . ."

"Regardless of the way he is," Vicea interrupts, glaring at her, "he's still the King. You know our laws, Jinni. They demand nothing less than absolute obedience."

"But . . . Ganondorf's not the only King," Jinni says. "Not anymore. Link . . ."

"I thought we'd been over this," Vicea says with a frown, seating herself on a chair and gesturing for Jinni to do the same. "_Link_ is nothing more than another of Nabooru's attempts to undermine our race. To make us weak and lazy like the Hylians. To make us easy prey for the Sheikah."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jinni says darkly. "Nabooru may not be everything I'd like in a leader, but she's no traitor."

"Then why is she so close to the Sheikah?" Vicea demands. "To that Impa woman? And even the Princess Zelda. She's a Chosen Sheikah you know."

I pause in tugging at my gag.

Was I the _last_ person in Hyrule to find out about Zelda's dual identities?

Frowning, I go back to tugging. I've almost got it . . .

Vicea waves her hand suddenly, as though dismissing that argument.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "What matters is that you make the right choice here, Jinni. Do you _really_ believe that this boy could be our King? Who gave birth to him? We would have known if someone gave birth to a boy. There isn't a child born in that fortress that we don't know about."

"He wasn't born in the fortress," Jinni says. "He claims to be Natalia's son."

"Natalia?" Vicea's head snaps up and her eyes narrow. "Impossible. Have you lost all sense, Jinni? Right there you should know he was lying. Natalia's dead. She never made it out of the desert." Jinni hesitates to explain, but she doesn't need to. Vicea's already come to her own conclusions. "She lied," she hisses. "She lied to Ganondorf . . . and to us." Her eyes glitter furiously. "How can you still call her sister?"

I tug once more at the gag.

"I . . ." Jinni frowns.

The knot starts to give just a little more . . .

"Natalia and Nabooru were bad seeds from the start," Vicea growls. "Both of them. They're unworthy of the Gerudo. They defile our race with their very presence! Look at Natalia! Running off with that Sheikah bastard! Betraying us all! Face it, Jinni! They are not our sisters. And Link is not our King."

I sink my teeth into the gag again and pull harder.

This time it comes loose.

"You're the traitor, Vicea!" Vicea's face dissolves into a scowl and she turns to glare at me.

"How did you get out of your gag?" She demands. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Your voice was getting on my nerves," I say. "I couldn't think of any other way to get you to shut up." Fury paints itself across her face as she gets to her feet and walks over to the cage, pulling open the door and striding in. Her fist slams itself across my cheek. Stars explode in front of my eyes.

"I suggest you shut up," she hisses. "Unless you want more of that." I blink until my eyes focus again and then turn to stare at her contemptuously.

"I'm not afraid of some pathetic little girl with illusions of grandeur," I say flatly. "You talk like you're someone important. Almost like you were Ganondorf's right hand woman . . ." I smirk at her. "But if that were true, you wouldn't be stationed here in tiny little Kakariko babysitting a bunch of slaves." Her fist slams into my stomach and the air rushes out of my lungs. She grabs my arms and pulls me off the wall, throwing me out of the cage.

"Link," Malon hisses without looking up from her polishing. "Shut up. Don't get her angry . . ."

"Little late," I mutter back.

"Who the Hell are you, anyway?" Vicea demands, stepping out of the cage as I push myself weakly to my feet. "You're not from Kakariko." Her foot catches me in the side and I go crashing back to the ground. "Where did you come from?"

"My name is Li . . ." I just manage to stop myself from finishing that.

"Li?" Vicea demands. "What kind of name is Li?"

"A Hell of a lot better one than Vicea," I reply glibly, trying again to push myself to my feet. Not that I make it. Some part of her – foot, fist, I don't know – slams into my cheek again and sends me crashing back into the wall.

I can taste blood . . .

"Why don't you untie me and make this a fair fight?" I demand, pushing myself to my feet again and glaring at her. "Or are you too afraid to fight me . . . Oh no, wait," I say, frowning at her. "I forgot. You work for Ganondorf. You're not afraid of anything, right?" I narrow my eyes at her. "Too bad neither one of us believes that, eh?"

"Shut up now, boy," Vicea snarls.

"You know what I think?" I ask. "I think you're afraid of everything, Vicea. You live in fear. Constantly. Fear of death, fear of life, fear of everything. You have no choice. Because that's how it is, living under Ganondorf." Her face is furious and I stare back at her calmly. "But it's not really living, is it?" I ask. This time I'm ready for her. I duck under her high kick and throw myself into her. She spins around and stumbles back and I take advantage of her lack of balance by throwing my arms, and the rope binding them, around her neck.

She gasps and tries to pry the rope from around her neck. I hold it there with all my strength, dropping to one knee as she staggers and falls.

I don't let her go until she's gone limp, and even then I let her go slowly in case she's faking.

I disentangle myself from her and check for a pulse.

She's alive . . .

I freeze . . .

Should I kill her?

She's a person not a monster . . .

An image of Detsu flashes through my mind . . .

But some people are more of a monster than monsters . . .

Vicea definitely wasn't a nice person . . .

But does she deserve to die?

Do I have the right to make that judgement?

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror . . .

Black clothes . . . furious expression . . .

A cold shiver runs through me at my resemblance to the witches' version of me . . .

I turn away from Vicea.

Malon looks up at me in surprise.

"Is she . . ."

"No," I say flatly, limping over to where my weapons are. "She's unconscious. But we have to get out of here before she wakes up." I drag the rope along the edge of the Master Sword, effectively cutting it in half, then hurriedly untie the remnants from my wrists. I pick up my sword and slide it back into its sheath, slipping that on my back, then grab my quiver and slip it on as well. The bow goes on next, and then the shield. I grab my pouch and fasten it to my waist.

It won't take the Moblins long to realize that Vicea's missing.

It'll take them even less time to find her unconscious and wake her up, at which point we'll have every Moblin in this place descending on our heads.

We have to get out, and we have to do it now.

"Come on," I say. "We have to find Hunter and get out." I turn back to look at Jinni, who's staring at Vicea's unconscious form with a troubled expression on her face. She looks up at me with the same expression. I touch my split lip and hold out my fingers, showing her the blood on them.

"You've seen what Ganondorf has to offer you, Jinni," I say quietly. I look at her seriously. "If you want, you can stay here. Take over for Vicea. Whatever you think you have to do. I release you from any standing duties to me. However, if you want to come with us, come with us. You're more than welcome to do that as well."

I can see a glimmer of panic in Jinni's eyes. She doesn't want to make this choice on her own. She wants someone to tell her what to do. She needs an order.

But she won't get one from me . . .

"Your choice is obvious, Jinni," I say. "Life or death. It's yours to make." I turn my back on her and shove Malon towards the door. I pause just before leaving and glance back at her. She's staring at Vicea again. She looks back up at me suddenly.

"Highness . . ." She says. I shake my head.

"Do what you have to, Jinni," I tell her. "Do what you think is right."

I turn and leave her alone with nothing but herself and her decision . . .

xxx

Waiting until the patrol of Moblins walks past us, I risk sticking my head up and peering in the window.

"Malon . . . keep watch," I hiss at her.

"What was that you cast back there?" She whispers. "Back at the Graveyard?"

"Farore's Wind," I answer, trying to locate Hunter in the mass of people inside. "It'll let us warp back there if we need to."

"Why the Graveyard?" Malon asks.

"It's a long shot," I say, "but I don't think the Moblins have taken over the Caverns."

"The what?" Malon demands, frowning at me.

"The Sheikah Caverns," I answer. "Where the Sheikah live. It's a whole load of interconnected tunnels and caves underneath Kakariko. Anyway, there's not enough slaves here to service the Moblins here at Kakariko, _plus_ any they'd have in the Caverns. So, I'm assuming they don't have any in the Caverns."

"That's a pretty big assumption," she says. I shrug.

"You got a better idea?" I demand.

"Can't say that I do," she says. "But just because yours is the only idea doesn't make it a good one."

"Never said it was good," I answer, then gasp. "There he is!" I continue to stare in the window, frantically praying that he'll look my way. "Come on," I mutter under my breath. "Come on! I'm over here! Dammit, Hunter!" I start to duck down again, but Hunter's gaze suddenly passes by the window and his eyes widen when he spots me. "Thank Din," I mutter, gesturing frantically for him to find a way outside before sinking back down into the shadows.

"Now what?" Malon hisses.

"Now we wait," I hiss back.

"The Moblins won't let him out of there," Malon replies. "How's he supposed to get out?"

"Trust me," I reply. "He'll find a way."

"Impossi–"

"Link! You're all right!" Hunter gasps, creeping around the corner beside me and cutting Malon off. He slams his fist into my shoulder and I grit my teeth in pain. "Next time you get a moronic idea like that you give me some kind of warning, you got it? A little back-up never hurt anyone you know."

"Hunter," I say thinly, "I appreciate your concern, but could we _not_ hit me right now? I'm bruised and battered up and down and as it is I'm clinging tenaciously to my hold on consciousness, okay?"

"Sorry," Hunter says in a voice that leaves no doubt in my mind that he's not.

"Did you manage to talk any sense into Bruiser?" I ask.

"No," Hunter says in a flat, angry voice. "He's being a bastard about this. It's going to take more time than we have to convince him." I sigh in frustration.

"We have even less time now," I say. Hunter frowns at me.

"Link, what did you do?" He demands. I wince.

"He knocked out Vicea," Malon answers. "And then didn't kill her."

"What, you _wanted_ me to kill her?" I demand, frowning at her.

"I wouldn't have missed her," Malon says, frowning back. "I don't think you understand the Hell she's put me through." Hunter cuts off any answer I might have made.

"And this must be the irascible Malon I've heard so much about," Hunter says with a wide grin.

"Pleased to meet you," Malon says, holding out her hand. Hunter takes it but instead of shaking it he lifts it to his lips and kisses it.

"The pleasure's all mine," he says, the grin never fading. I roll my eyes and Malon smirks at me.

"I like your friend, Link," she says. "He's so much . . . better than you." She peers at me. "Are you jealous yet?"

"Would that make you happy?" I ask. She nods. "I'm green with absolute envy. Can we move on now?" She thinks for a moment.

"Yes," she says. Hunter laughs and I shake my head.

"Wait," he says suddenly. "Where's Miss Perma-Scowl?" I hesitate.

"I . . . uh . . . told her that she didn't have to come with us if she didn't want to. And, uh . . . I _might_ have said something along the lines of if she thought that Ganondorf was the rightful King then she should follow him and not me . . . " Hunter frowns at me.

"And then you left her there, didn't you?" He demands.

"More or less," I say, avoiding his gaze.

"Link! What if she rats us out?"

"Hunter, I know what I'm doing," I reply, hoping I sound confident. "She was uncertain before. Now she has no choice but to get certain. And if she _chooses_ me over Ganondorf, of her own free will . . . then we can actually be sure of her loyalties. And so can she. And that's important."

"And if she chooses Ganondorf over you?" He asks. I shrug.

"Then we're still sure of her loyalties," I answer. "Win-win, right?"

"You have a funny definition of win-win," Hunter mutters.

"Enough talk," I say. "Hunter, go get Bruiser. We don't have much time."

"He won't come," Hunter says dejectedly.

"Why not?" Malon demands, frowning. "Why would he stay here?"

"He feels responsible for everyone else," Hunter says bitterly. "I can't talk him out of it." Malon's face darkens.

"You tell him that if he's not leaving, neither am I. And neither is Link."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh stop it," she says. "I know you were thinking it."

"All right," Hunter says, creeping back around through the shadows. "Wait here."

"So what do we do once we get to the graveyard?" Malon asks.

"We hit the Caverns," I answer. "Lose any Moblins chasing us in them, and make a break for Goron City."

"We can get there through the Caverns?" She asks in surprise.

"I'm pretty sure you can get anywhere through the Caverns," I answer. "I bet you any money they're loaded with Lost Doors. And even if they're not, there's one in Goron City and we can get almost anywhere in Hyrule from the Lost Woods." I scratch my head. "Normally I'd just warp us there, but . . . taking two people with me was dangerous. I'd be afraid to try it with more." Silence descends between us once more. I close my eyes tiredly and lean back against the wall.

Dammit . . .

I hurt all over . . .

Vicea packs a punch . . .

"You all right?" Malon asks. "Vicea was pretty rough on you . . ."

"I thought you didn't care about me because I'm a bastard and a jerk and a moron," I say.

"Never said I didn't care about you," she replies. "I'm just mad at you. I'll get over it."

For a moment I say nothing. Then:

"I've been better," I answer. "But I've been worse too."

"Hard to believe," she answers with a slight smile. "Then again, maybe it's not. I always knew you were destined for big things, Link . . . I just never knew how big. Or how dangerous . . ." We're quiet for a little longer.

"You're . . . different than I remember," she says after a moment. I frown.

"Malon, it's only been a couple months since we last saw each other," I say. "It's not like I've been gone forever."

"No," she says. "No, not forever . . . but . . . you're still different."

"Maybe it's just because I've got my memories back," I say. "Experiences make up a part of who people are and I've got a whole new load of experiences stored away in the back of my mind."

"No, that's not it," Malon says. "Well, maybe that's part of it, but that's not all of it. You just seem . . . more . . . I don't know, confident? Sure of yourself? A little more grown-up . . ."

"I can think of a dozen people who would disagree with you," I reply. "Shall I list some names? Let's start with the Sages . . ."

"The Sages," Malon interrupts, "have their hearts in the right place. But sometimes they just get too caught up in the big picture. They forget sometimes about the pieces that make that picture up." She glances at me out of the corner of her eye. "That's Zelda's problem you know. She can't see anything but the big picture. And then you come along and start slapping her in the face with the pieces and she gets confused and uncertain and starts second-guessing herself." She looks away again. "If it _does_ work out between you two, you'll have to help her find some kind of a balance . . . a happy medium." Silence falls again.

"Are you sure you're okay with Zelda and I?" I ask. "I mean . . . you're taking it kind of lightly . . ."

"A little more grown-up, but still as arrogant as ever," Malon says with a wry grin. "You're flattering yourself. You're my friend, Link. My best friend. Always have been, always will be. And it was fun while it lasted, but you and me as a couple?" She shakes her head. "I thought about it a lot after talking with Zelda . . . it wouldn't have worked out. We would have killed each other, and probably ruined our friendship. It was a fling, a crush, whatever you want to call it. But there are deeper emotions out there. You and Zelda have it. And I don't want to stand in the way of that."

Wow, and a bruised ego to go with my bruised body . . .

But . . . I'm glad she doesn't hate me for it.

"Someday, Malon," I say, "you're going to meet a great guy, who will be so much better for you than I could ever hope to be. And I'm going to hate him and love him at the same time." I pause. "So . . . we're still friends, right?" I ask.

"Yep," she answers. "Best of." I grin at her.

"Good," I say. There's another pause.

"So how bad _did _you feel when you realized that you loved Zelda and had to break up with me?" She asks. I grin at her.

"Malon I felt like dirt," I say. "Lower than dirt. I knew at that precise moment that I wasn't good enough for you to even walk on me. I wanted to just curl up and die."

"Good," she says. "That's how you should feel."

"You want me to go on?" I ask. She grins.

"Nah, that's enough to soothe my wounded pride for now. You can tell me more when we're out of this hell-hole." I open my mouth to reply but I'm interrupted by the sound of an argument around the corner at the door. Malon and I exchange glances and creep over to the edge of the building, peering cautiously around it.

Bruiser's standing just outside the door, supporting a weak looking Hunter on his arm, and yelling at the Moblins.

"He's sick!" He growls angrily. "He ate something in there, and now he's sick. I have to get him out of there and get him some fresh air." The Moblin growls something at him and Bruiser growls back. "You're not listening, you mangy sack of dung. _He ate something_ in there and it made him sick. I have to take him out. Unless you want to catch whatever it is he's got." He pushes Hunter forward and Hunter plays the part well, stumbling at them. Their ugly little pig eyes widen and they step back and away from him. One of them turns to Bruiser and gestures for him to take him away. "Finally," Bruiser mutters, grabbing Hunter again and helping him stagger away from the Moblins. Malon and I pull ourselves back around the corner and Bruiser and Hunter follow suit. Hunter immediately moves away from Bruiser, and the Archery Shop Owner growls at us.

"I'm only coming because you three are fool enough to actually follow through on your threats to stay if I don't," he snarls.

"We love you too, Bruiser," Malon replies.

"All right," I say, getting to my feet. "We've got to leave now. I'm surprised they haven't already found . . ." As though my words are a cue alarm horns start blaring from the direction of Impa's house. "Lovely," I mutter. "Everybody stand close, and don't move." I look at Hunter. "This is going to be a rougher ride than with the Ocarina. Get ready . . . Farore's WIND!"

I have the sudden, familiar impression that I'm being sucked up into a green light . . .

. . . and then immediately spit back out again.

I land on my feet.

None of the others are quite that lucky.

"Hunter," Malon growls. "You seem like a really nice guy and all, but _get off_!"

"Sorry!" Hunter gasps, blushing as he pushes himself off her. "Link's fault. He was the one driving."

"Hey, I warned you," I say with a frown, jogging towards Dampe's grave. "Don't blame this on me."

"And of course you had to pick the only entrance that involves a fifty foot drop," Hunter mutters.

"Excuse me, Mr. High-and-Mighty-Sheikah," I reply. "This is the only entrance I knew about."

"Boys, that's enough," Bruiser snaps. Hunter and I mutter an apology and he helps me pull the gravestone back.

"Ladies first," Hunter says with a broad grin, gesturing at the hole. Malon frowns.

"You didn't tell me this was going to involve jumping into a grave," she says darkly.

"Well, if you'd rather go back and see which side of the bed Vicea woke up on go right ahead," I say. "If not, it's into the hole you go!" Muttering nasty things about me under her breath she grabs her skirt and jumps down.

"After you," I say to Hunter. He grins wickedly at me.

"No, no," he says. "I said ladies first, and ladies first I meant." I stick my tongue out at him and shake my head as I jump down the hole. I hit the ground in a roll in an attempt to lessen the blow, and it works, but the fact that I was already beat up before I jumped down here means that it didn't work as well as it should have. I groan and clutch my head.

"Ow," I say, then push myself into a sitting position. "Malon?" I call. "You all right?"

"Oh she's just fine," says a cold voice.

My heart stops.

That wasn't Malon . . .

Someone lights a torch. The light flickers and dances on Vicea's cruel face. Standing just behind her is Malon, held tightly around the chest and neck by Jinni.

Well . . .

"I'm going to ask you again," Vicea says flatly.

Looks like Jinni's made her choice . . .

"Who are you?"

Suppose there's really no point in covering it up anymore . . .

I climb to my feet and reach over my shoulder, drawing the Master Sword. I grab the black cloth wrapped around the hilt and slowly pull it off, revealing the blade in all its splendor. Vicea's eyes widen.

"I am Link," I say. "King of the Gerudo and Hero of Time." I point my blade at her. "Now's your last chance, Vicea. Atone for your false loyalties or be declared a traitor to your race and condemned by your sisters." She draws two scimitars.

"You are no Gerudo," she hisses. I pull my shield off my back.

"Then neither are you," I reply flatly.

We leap at each other.


	28. An Interlude and a Brief Chapter 28

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**An Interlude**

Neesha couldn't resist a smug smirk as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of lockpicks.

Link had had to go through the entire Temple in order to get through it.

He had to find keys to get through locked doors.

It had probably never occurred to him to just pick the lock.

Not that she thought he could do it even if he had the right tools.

The lock fell open with a satisfying _snick_ and Neesha pulled it off the door, throwing it carelessly to the side. So far, going off of what she remembered from Link's stories of this place and the map she'd found in one of the chests situated throughout the temple she figured she was about halfway through the whole thing. She'd only been in there an hour and she'd already found a pair of silver gauntlets (much too big for her, but she figured they'd fit Hunter or Link. The two could fight over who got them). And if what Link had told her was true, somewhere nearby she'd find a shield, identical to the one his mother had owned. And that she _could_ use.

And besides that there was the other, more important purpose behind getting the items.

She slipped her picks back into her pocket, adjusted the bag over her shoulder and loosened her scimitar in its sheath, then stepped through the door into the next room.

Rue had told her that all the temples scattered throughout Hyrule, with the obvious exception of the Temple of Time, had been created hundreds of years ago as tests for those wishing to enter the priesthood associated with them. You had to be strong, smart, and skilled to survive all the way through to the end, but if you made it you were accepted into the priesthood. Though the priesthoods no longer existed, the Temples still stood, but had fallen into a state of disrepair. What had once been controlled traps and puzzles had become lethal pitfalls and snares. The monsters that had once inhabited the Temples had grown wild and had taken over. Skulltullas nested in the eaves, Keese roamed the ceilings, and Like-Like's hid in the shadows, waiting for an unsuspecting meal to walk by. All told, the Temples had become nasty places to be. And when the Sages had been awoken and had tried to take their Temples back, Ganondorf had trapped them there with his own breed of monsters. Huge, mutated, blood-thirsty creatures that obeyed Ganondorf and no one else. Probably the results of experiments, much like the one that had turned Link's father into Dark Link.

The fact that Link had faced all of those monsters, and all of the dangers of the Temples and come out alive made him worthy of respect.

She could admit it in her head . . .

. . . but she'd never tell _him_ that.

After he'd changed time, however, the Monsters came back, but without Ganondorf to control them they started to go wild, once again attempting to take over the Temples the King of Evil had promised them.

This time, however, the Sages were ready for them.

Phantom Ganon, Morpha, Volvagia, Bongo-Bongo . . . they were all taken down by the Sages, one by one, and the Temples were restored to their former glory.

The Witches, however . . .

The Witches had evaded the Sages.

They weren't your average monsters, created by Ganondorf to serve him.

Not by a long shot.

The Witches had created Ganondorf. Why still remained a mystery, but what was known was that they were smarter than mere monsters. They didn't return to the Spirit Temple when time reset itself. They hid themselves somewhere in the desert. Eventually the Sages gave up the chase and Nabooru moved back into the Spirit Temple, reclaiming it as her own without their interference.

The instant Nabooru had been captured, however . . .

Neesha slipped through the door and into the shadows, warily eyeing the huge armored something-or-other sitting on the large chair at the end of the long room. She fingered the hilt of her scimitar as she frowned at it.

It wasn't moving.

She crept around it, keeping to the shadows as she slowly moved behind it. She turned to face the door then frowned in consternation. There were bars on the door.

That meant she had to defeat something in order to trigger their release.

She slipped back around the chair and stepped out of the shadows, pulling her sword out of its sheath and raising it at the armored thing.

It didn't react.

She frowned at it.

Was it even alive?

Something tickled the back of her memory.

She knew what this was . . . but she couldn't quite remember . . .

Link had said something about it . . .

What had he said?

She walked cautiously up to it, keeping her sword raised.

It still didn't react.

Still frowning she slipped her scimitar back into its sheath and dropped into a cross-legged position on the floor in front of it.

What did she have to do?

As she sat and pondered her mind wandered to the circumstances that had brought her here in the first place.

_ "I have a job for you, Neesha," Rue said. "A very important one." She fell silent again as they walked, choosing her words carefully. "Our new King is . . . quite a bit different than our last one. It's still too soon to say, but I think–" She eyed the younger Gerudo suddenly "– and this is strictly between you and me – that given a bit of training he might turn out to be a fine King indeed. _If_ we can keep him alive long enough."_

_ "He's quite capable," Neesha said with a frown. "Now that he's got his memories back I bet he could beat half the Red, and maybe even some of the White."_

_ "It's not his fighting skills that I doubt," Rue said. "It's his . . . willingness to trust." She shook her head._

_ "Is . . . is this about him taking Jinni?" Neesha asked hesitantly._

_ "Partly," Rue admitted. "While I partly agree with his punishment for her – it was a wise move given his current situation here – it sets a dangerous precedent. I don't believe Jinni will hurt him. I believe she will carry out her duty like a true Gerudo. But the next woman he spares might not be so faithful. And mark my words he will spare more." She shook her head again. "It's not his enemies that bother me. It's the people he thinks are his allies. He needs someone who can watch his back for him. He needs someone who can keep an eye on the people around him and make sure none of them are hiding knives when they reach out to shake his hand."_

_ "But you . . ." Rue waved her hand, cutting Neesha off._

_ "He won't listen to me," she said. "He's stubborn, and he's already identified me as an authority figure, trying to tell him who to be, and how to act." She smiled wryly. "And he's correct in that. That's my job, but he's not going to make it an easy one. The instant I tell him what to do, he bucks me, and I respect him for that, and I don't want to change it. He _is_ the King, after all, and he'll do as he pleases. But he needs someone there who's going to make sure that what he pleases doesn't get him killed." She stopped and turned to face Neesha. "Are you following me, child? Do you understand?" Neesha hesitated for just a moment, then:_

_ "You're saying . . . he needs a friend."_

_ Rue's face softened slightly._

_ "I guess I am," she said softly._

_ "He has Hunter . . ."_

_ "The Sheikah?" Rue asked, then shook her head. "The Sheikah's not enough. He's too . . . gentle. He's too soft. He's . . ."_

_ "He's not Gerudo," Neesha supplied caustically, then froze, horrified at her own audacity. Again Rue's face softened. She didn't look angry._

_ "Yes, child," she said. "He's not Gerudo."_

_ "With all due respect, Rue," Neesha said quietly, averting her gaze. "The Great War ended nearly twenty years ago."_

_ "I know, little one," Rue said, passing a hand over her face tiredly. "I know. But it's hard sometimes . . . to forget. You've yet to experience war in all its glory. In all its horror. It's not something easily solved with a treaty or a handshake. That ends the war. But the hate . . . the hate takes much more than that."_

_ "We can trust Hunter," Neesha said. "I know we can. He'd _never_ do anything to hurt Link."_

_ "I know, child," Rue replied, turning around and walking again. "But Hunter is still not enough. Link is going to need more than one friend in the times ahead. He'll need more than one protector."_

_ "Surely, the Elite . . ."_

_ "The Elite," Rue interrupted, "is an argument I lost with him before I even got a chance to argue my case. He will refuse the Elite. He already has. And he'll refuse any other Gerudo I try and assign to protect him. Any other Gerudo . . . except for you." She stopped again and turned to face Neesha. "You are the only one he'll agree to take with him. Because of this, you have a duty to protect him." Neesha shook her head and frowned._

_ "But . . . I'm only a Purple . . . I'm . . . not even a woman yet. How can I . . ."_

_ "You will set out for the __Spirit__Temple__ immediately," Rue said. "Alone. You will single-handedly finish what the Sages set out to do and destroy the last of Ganondorf's great minions."_

_ "The Witches?" Neesha asked in disbelief._

_ "Yes," Rue replied. "This is a two-fold mission. The first, is to successfully navigate the __Spirit__Temple__. As proof that you have done so you are to bring back two things: the Silver Gauntlets, and the Mirror Shield. This is your Rite of Passage __Mission__. Succeed and you will be welcomed among us as a full-grown sister. No longer a girl, but a woman. The second is to cleanse the __Temple__ of __Evil__. Destroy the Witches by any means possible, and bring back their brooms as proof. To succeed in this is to prove yourself worthy of the Red. You will be given your new uniform upon your successful return." Neesha stared at her with open shock on her face. "Then you will begin your new mission, as the King's guardian, and friend. Neesha, of the Purple, are you up to the task set before you?"_

_ Ever so slowly the shock faded from the young girl's face and her features set themselves into a determined cast. Her eyes flashed._

_ "Yes."_

"Maybe it's a switch," she murmured to herself, climbing back to her feet and approaching the armor once again. "Do I have to push it?"

The instant her hands touched the cold metal, Link's words came back to her . . .

_"I think the worst petty, non-boss type monster I ever had to fight were the Iron Knuckles. First off, they're huge. Like friggin' three Bruiser's all jammed into one suit of armor. Secondly, they don't just hit you. The mash you into a bloody pulp and send you flying across the room. The first time I saw one, I though maybe it was a switch or something because it didn't react to me at all. But when I touched it . . . BAM!"_

Warmth bleed into the metal under her hands and her eyes widened.

"Damn!" She gasped, twisting around and running the other way. The huge axe in its hands slammed into the ground, two inches away from her back, and the force of it sent her tumbling to the ground. She got back up to her feet in a hurry and stared at the Iron Knuckle as it lurched slowly towards her, each step sending a tremor through the ground.

"Oh this is so not good . . ."

xxx

"You did _what_?"

"I sent her to cleanse the Spirit Temple," Rue replied calmly. "Are you losing your hearing?" The Elite stared at her in shock.

"You sent her on a suicide mission!" One of them cried.

"She's just a girl! She can't possibly succeed!"

"She's not old enough! You've overstepped your bounds, Rue!"

"There's never been a girl that young given her Rite of Passage, let alone inducted into the Red!"

"Precisely," Rue answered. "And this mission is the only one that would give undeniable proof of her worthiness to do just that. If she succeeds at this there won't be a woman in this fort who can deny that she's deserving of both becoming a woman, and of joining the Red."

"But . . ."

"Look, I've explained to you why I chose to do this," Rue snapped in irritation. "You all know we have little choice."

"You could have at least waited until she was old enough," one of the Elite said with a frown. "Rue, she's just a little girl."

"A very skilled little girl," Rue replied softly. "She can handle this. We must have faith in her abilities." For a moment no one said nothing.

"It's sure going to be quiet around here if she dies," one of them murmured softly.

The Elite bowed their heads as one and prayed for her safe return.

xxx

Neesha staggered through the door, ignoring the sound of pieces of armor rolling across the floor from the just defeated Iron Knuckle. She hurt all over. She had a deep gash down her arm, and blood flowed freely from a wound that stretched from just below her neck to the small of her back. Her skin and clothes were ripped and torn from the shrapnel that exploded from the pillars every time the Iron Knuckle had knocked one of them down, and she was pretty sure most of her ribs were bruised, if not broken. She coughed weakly and fell to her knees. Groaning at the effort, and at the pain the move inflicted, she reached over her shoulder and pulled her bag off her back, peering into it. She reached in and pulled out a bottle filled with a crimson liquid.

"Thank the goddesses for potions," she whispered, downing the entire contents in one go.

As the potion began to take effect she idly wondered if Jinni had ever noticed it missing.

Waiting until she was sure the least of her wounds were gone and the worst of them had at least closed and stopped bleeding she pushed herself stiffly to her feet.

She was outside, standing on some part of the Goddess that was the Spirit Temple.

And right in front of her was a Big Chest.

Her heart fluttered in anticipation as she flung her bag back onto her back.

"Please be the shield, please be the shield, please be the shield . . ." She shoved the lid up, afraid to look at the contents. "Oh Goddesses, don't let it be the Compass . . ." She opened up one eye and peered inside.

The symbol of the Gerudo glinted back at her in the Desert sun.

"Oh thank Din!" She gasped, reaching in and grabbing the Mirror Shield. She held it up for a moment, admiring it.

It was exactly like Link's. A crimson border outlined it and the surface was a silver mirror.

For a moment she considered calling it quits and heading home with what she had.

She had completed the first half of her mission.

She had completed her Rite of Passage.

She would be considered an adult now.

But was it enough?

She wanted the Red . . . wanted it so bad she could taste it . . .

But could she handle it?

The Iron Knuckle had nearly done her in . . . and the Witches were so much more powerful . . .

The image of herself dressed in red floated through her mind.

The youngest Gerudo to _ever_ be inducted into the Red.

The glory, the pride, the honour . . .

She slipped the shield onto her back. It was too big for her, but she'd get used to it . . .

If Link could do it, she could do it.

She wasn't ready to go home just yet.

xxx

Hunter stared down into the hole Link and Malon had jumped down, but didn't move. For a long moment, neither he, nor his father said anything. Then:

"You're not coming with us, are you?" He asked. Bruiser sighed heavily.

"No," he said. "I'm not coming with you."

"So you lied," Hunter said, irritation creeping into his voice.

"I did," Bruiser admitted. "Because the three of you left me no choice."

"There's always a choice, Dad," Hunter said darkly. "You're the one who told me that. Are you going to take it back now?"

"No," Bruiser said. "Because you're right. There's always a choice. Always. But what else did I tell you?" Hunter looked away and closed his eyes.

"To always make sure you make the right one," he said, his voice thick.

"Exactly," Bruiser said. "And I'm making the choice that I have to right now. I have to stay here, Hunter. You know it as well as I do. The time will come for us to fight, and these people are going to need someone here to show them how." Hunter looked up desperately.

"Then I'll –"

"Stop and think about what you're going to say, son," Bruiser interrupted, his face serious. "This choice is yours. I won't stop you either way. But think for a minute before you make it impulsively. Which one is the right choice, Hunter. Where can you do the most good?" Hunter closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the top of the tombstone he was standing behind.

It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't fair . . .

"Be strong, Hunter," Bruiser said. "Don't go soft on me now. You know what you have to do."

For a moment Hunter didn't reply.

Then he straightened slowly and looked at his father, trying to reign in his emotions.

"Link figures we've got about a month," he said. "He says if the Moblins are going to try something, they're going to try it on his birthday, because that seems to be a big date as far as this kind of thing goes. We're going to attack first if we can get everyone together. If you're going to make a move, make it then. The Moblins will be divided. They won't be able to get backup from Castletown." Bruiser nodded.

"Thanks for the tip," he said. "We'll be ready." They stared at each other for a moment longer.

"Take care of each other, Hunter," he said quietly after a moment. "You two are family."

"I know, Dad," Hunter said, moving to drop into the grave.

"Oh, and Hunter," Bruiser added. "Since I won't be able to say it in a couple weeks . . ." He dropped something on the ground behind Hunter. Blinking in surprise Hunter turned to see what it was. The fading light glinted off an intricately carved sheath and shone on the symbol of the Sheikah engraved into the hilt of the sword in the sheath. Hunter's eyes widened. "Happy birthday." He looked up at Bruiser who smiled slightly and nodded. He reached out hesitantly and picked up the sword.

"Dad . . ." He whispered, clutching it tightly. "This is . . ."

"It's a family heirloom," Bruiser said. "You'd better treasure it, kid. I had to fight Brayden tooth and nail to get it when our father died." An evil grin lit up his face for a moment. "And then I never used it, just because I knew it would bother him." Hunter smiled despite himself. "I was planning on saving it for your _Quisros,_ but it looks like that'll have to be delayed now, and I think you're going to need it."

"Thanks, Dad," he said softly. He looked away again. "For everything."

"I thought I told you not to go soft on me," Bruiser growled, wishing he didn't feel quite so soft himself.

"Right," Hunter said, grinning crookedly at him. "Be strong. Take care of myself. Take care of Link. Treasure the sword. Is that everything, or is there some other ultra-important task you want to set before me?"

"Get going, smart-guy," Bruiser said, gesturing at the hole. "You're going to get caught if you wait anymore."

"Be careful Dad," Hunter said. "See you in a month!"

He dropped out of sight.

Bruiser stared at the hole for a long moment, then pushed the grave back over it. He turned and started to head back to town, then stopped for a moment and walked up the graveyard path instead, moving towards a small grave set towards the back.

He almost couldn't make out the words carved above a pair of dates in the growing dark, but it didn't matter. He knew them off by heart.

'Aeria of the Sheikah

Beloved in life. Beloved in death.

Never to be forgotten.'

He gently ran his fingers over the words and bowed his head.

"He turned out all right, Aeria," he whispered. "You'd be proud of him."

The sound of heavy feet broke the silence of the graveyard and the Moblins shouted in surprise when they saw him, pointing and running towards him to take him back to the village.

"I know I am."

xxx

**A (Brief) Chapter 28**

I raise my shield and ignore the tingling pain that runs through my arm when one of Vicea's scimitars strikes it. I rip my arm to the side, sending her weapon sliding back and off my shield and take advantage of her imbalance by thrusting at her stomach with the Master Sword. She twists around just in time to knock it off course with her other scimitar and recovers from her last swing by bringing her first weapon sliding towards my head. I raise the shield again and jump back, narrowly avoiding her second blade as the first clangs uselessly off my shield.

"Maybe you should get someone to look at that throat of yours," I suggest between pants. "Looks painful."

"Allow me to show you real pain," she snarls, doubling the speed of her attacks.

I'd like to say I'm unfazed by the increase in speed.

Hell, I'd be ecstatic at this point if I could say I was even keeping up . . .

But I'm wilting like a Zora in the desert.

My whole body is screaming at me that it hates me for putting me through this and if I don't stop soon it's just gonna quit on me.

Which would ultimately result in my death at this point.

So I keep fighting.

And bleeding.

Malon watches with horrified eyes as Vicea and I fight, Jinni watches with a disaffected expression on her face, and Hunter . . .

Hey!

Where _is_ Hunter?

I knock Vicea back and risk a quick glance around.

He didn't jump down. Bruiser didn't either.

My heart jumps into my throat.

What if they got caught?

Vicea leaps at me again, and I raise my shield to meet her attack, but the move is unnecessary.

Right on cue, Hunter drops from the roof and lands on Vicea, knocking her flat on her back.

"Nice of you to join the party," I say weakly. He cocks his head and grins.

"Smashing entrance, eh?" He quips. "Who'd I land . . . sweet merciful Din! Vicea!"

"Get off!" The Gerudo snarls, struggling furiously.

"No," Hunter says, frowning down at her. "No, I don't think I . . ." He's cut off as Vicea's sword arm – complete with sword – slashes up at him. He gasps and scrambles off of her, the sword just missing his head.

"Hunter, forget Vicea!" I say as she pushes herself to her feet. "Get Malon!"

"Where's Malon?" He demands.

"Jinni's got her!" I cry, ducking under Vicea's swing. "Behind you!"

"Jinni," I can hear Hunter mutter as he turns around. "Wish I could have landed on her." I immediately lose track of Hunter, Malon and Jinni, however, when I finally falter enough to let Vicea get a hit in.

And she makes it count.

Her first scimitar bites deep into my side.

I gasp and stumble backwards.

Her second scimitar pierces my shoulder and renders my shield arm useless.

I _just_ manage to bring my sword up in time to stop a third thrust, but that's all I manage. I lose my balance and topple over.

As I fall I catch a glimpse of the drama going on behind Vicea.

Hunter and Vicea are fighting verbally. I can't make out what they're saying, but neither one of them looks incredibly happy. Malon looks furious and frightened at the same time.

Vicea leaps at me before I hit the ground.

Jinni snarls and hurls Malon at Hunter. The Sheikah catches her, but they both go down in a heap as Jinni leaps over them.

Then all I see is Vicea, scimitar extended, leaping at my wide open chest.

I was born in these Caverns.

Never really thought I'd die here too.

But somehow – miraculously or maybe not – I'm not the one who dies.

Vicea stops short, her eyes suddenly wide. Her mouth works but no sound comes out.

A bloody scimitar is protruding from her chest.

The scimitar disappears and Vicea stumbles, then falls to the side.

Now, standing above me, is Jinni, a fierce look on her face.

"Sister . . ." Vicea whispers. Jinni shakes her head.

"I know who my sisters are," she whispers. "And you're not one of them."

The light fades from Vicea's eyes and she's still.

I open my mouth to comment, but Hunter's suddenly standing over me, facing Jinni, with his sword out.

"What, the _Hell_, just happened here?" He demands, staring at Jinni. "Who's side are you on anyway?" Jinni pulls a cloth out of her pocket and wipes the blood off her scimitar.

"I should think that would be obvious at this point," she says flatly.

"What's I saw," Hunter says, just as flatly, "is that you were holding Malon hostage, while Vicea tried to kill Link. And then, for whatever reason, you killed Vicea." He raises an eyebrow. "And you're trying to tell me what side you're on should be obvious?" Jinni points down at me.

"He told me to make a choice," she says. "So I did." She looks down at me. "I chose life."

"Did you have to wait so long to chose?" I ask weakly, struggling to my feet, wincing the whole way. "I mean . . . you couldn't have killed her _before_ she stabbed me multiple times?"

"Would have," Jinni said. "But your little Sheikah pet here got in my way."

"Why did you threaten Malon?" Hunter demands.

"I didn't," Jinni says. "I didn't ever threaten her. I came with Vicea so she wouldn't take any of the Moblins along with her when she went after you. She was cocky and overconfident. Always has been. And I held what's-her-name to keep her from getting in the way when I went after Vicea, and to continue the charade that I was on Vicea's side." She tossed her hair and turned on her heel. "If you're done interrogating me now, maybe you can put your sword away and prevent the King from bleeding to death." Hunter watches her warily for a moment, then sheaths his sword and turns to me.

"Have I mentioned the fact that I _really_ don't like her?" He asks me crankily

"I took it for granted," I tell him.

"You sure we can trust her?" Hunter demands, ripping the sleeves off his uniform to make bandages. I look over at where Jinni is talking softly with Malon, an apologetic look on her face.

"I don't think she's going to kill us any time soon, if that's what you mean," I say. "I think she's genuine in her decision to stick with us. But she has an . . . interesting brand of protection." I wince as Hunter ties his makeshift bandage around my arm tightly. "Hey, Hunter," I say after a moment.

"Hmm?" He asks, studying my side.

"Bruiser's not coming, is he?" I ask. Hunter avoids my gaze and shakes his head. "You all right?" I ask him.

"Are you?" He replies.

"I am if you are," I answer.

"Well then," he says. "I guess I'm fine."

"Good," I answer. "Me too." I look at him as he straightens. "You know the way to Goron City from here?" I ask.

"Of course," He replies with a grin. "I know everything."

"Right," I say dryly. "Lead the way then, Mr. Know-It-All."

"Don't mind if I do," he says, starting towards Malon and Jinni.

"Hey," I ask him as we walk through the Caverns, a few steps ahead of Malon and Jinni, "what do you think the odds are of us hiding this whole . . . escapade from Rue?"

"Well," Hunter says, scratching his chin, "assuming we get you all healed up and remove any visible signs of the beatings you earned yourself, and come up with a half-decent excuse as to why it took us so much longer than we thought it was going to . . . Jinni would still tell her everything, and you're screwed either way."

I sigh.

"That's what I thought."


	29. Chapter 29 and A Brief Interlude

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

(I apologize ahead of time for the long Author's Notes, but I've had a few questions asked to me more than once, which means that there's probably even more of you out there who just aren't asking, so I figured I'd answer them here and make it easier on everyone. Feel free to skip them if you've no interest in that, as there's not much in the way of news after the first paragraph).

Hey all!

Well, as I'm sure you all must have guessed by now, I'm home! For the next three weeks anyway. I'm moving on the 19th of August, so I'll try and get as much writing as time/energy/inspiration allows between now and then _just_ in case something goes wrong and I wind up without the net for a while. It shouldn't, but Murphy's Law seems to have taken over my life lately, so you never know . . .

**Q & A**

I've had a few people ask me if I accept fanart, so I'll clear that up here and now: Yes. I would absolutely _love_ fanart. Send away! If/when you send it, let me know if you mind me putting it up on my website (whenever I get around to updating it again)!

I've also been asked by quite a few people (in varying ways) about the status of Link's inventory. To the best of my (horrible) memory, these are the items he's got that are from the game (it's possible some are missing from the list as I've forgotten to add them, but I've stared at it for about ten minutes now and nothing else has come to mind):

· Magic Arrows (all three)

· Hookshot

· Master Sword

· Deku Nuts

· Deku Sticks

· Ocarina of Time

· Fairy Ocarina

· Slingshot

· Mirror Shield

· Bow (with associated quiver)

· Din's Fire

· Nayru's Love

· Farore's Wind

· Bottles

· Sacred Stones (all three)

· All the songs

I realize that I haven't necessarily mentioned all of these or brought them up in the story, and for that I have two excuses: 1) There's no reason/opportunity (or I am still looking for a reason/opportunity) to mention them at any given point in the plot (if at all), and 2) I managed to completely forget about their existence until after I've written and posted said opportunity to mention them . . . without mentioning them. Odds are at this point in the story, however, if they're not on that list, they won't come into play.

In answer to any and all questions about what's going to happen next/in the future in the story: I'm not telling. :-P Ask away, but that's the only answer you'll get out of me :-).

In answer to whether or not I'm an L/Z fan or an L/M fan (I think this is the one asked the most . . .) I am neither, however the games seem to suggest an L/Z pairing so I went that route.

A lot of people ask if I can read their own stories, to which I can promise nothing. However, if it's _really, really _important to you then ask me anyway and I'll keep it in mind. I can't say I'll ever get to it, but if I get the urge for reading some fanfics, I'll probably head for ones I've been asked to read.

I _think_ that's about it for now. If I get any more mass-questions, I'll probably do this again. If not . . . then I won't!

Once again, sorry for the long notes, and I hope that clears some things up for everyone!

Enjoy!

Lady Rose

**Chapter 29**

"Sunlight!" I try and shout brightly.

What comes out is more of a very relieved exhalation of breath as we step out of the Sheikah Caverns and into the sunlight.

We've been walking all night . . .

I'm so tired . . .

Goron City is just up this path . . .

Then I can rest. Or pass out. Whichever comes first.

"Odd," Hunter remarks as he follows me out.

"What is?" Malon asks.

"Well, most of the Sheikah got out before the Moblins took over," he says. "And even if the Gorons aren't that hung up on security, the Sheikah should be. But . . ." He turns and looks back. "I didn't once see any . . ."

Before he can finish a large, heavy net descends from out of nowhere and knocks us all to the ground. I gasp in pain.

Farore . . . I _know_ that reopened something . . .

Jinni lets loose a furious growl and immediately begins struggling, Malon too. Hunter and I don't bother wasting our energy.

If we've been caught, it's likely the Sheikah who've caught us.

If it's the Moblins we'll be full of arrows in a minute anyway, so who cares?

An excited whoop, followed by two others, rings on the morning air.

"I know that shout," Hunter growls darkly beside me. "I'm going to kill them . . ."

"We did it!" Someone shouts. I struggle and peer through the net, just barely making out a few Sheikah separating themselves from the rocks around us. "We caught 'em!"

"You caught nothing, you morons!" Hunter shouts. "Get this damn thing off us!" There's a startled silence.

"Hunter?" Gasps the first voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me!" Hunter shouts. "Would you hurry up and get this net off of us? Farore, Thomas! One of us is hurt!" Thomas gives a panicked, apologetic squeak and the pressure of the net is almost immediately lifted off us.

"Link, you all right?" Malon asks as the Sheikah move the net over and away from us.

"Oh yeah," I grunt, trying to push myself into an upright position. "Just peachy . . ." She grabs my arm and helps me up. I hear the distinctive sound of a scimitar clearing its sheath.

"Jinni!" I snap. "Stop it! They didn't mean it!" I hear Jinni growl in frustration, but I don't hear her scimitar go back into its sheath. I push myself away from Malon and turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "If we try and walk up this path with our weapons out, we might wind up with more than nets thrown at us." She glowers at me, but grudgingly puts her sword away. I breathe a bit easier. I hear a gasp behind me.

"The Master Sword!"

I turn back around and take my first really good look at the Sheikah who 'captured' us.

I blink in surprise.

They're only about mine and Hunter's ages.

The one in front, Thomas I'm assuming, has gray hair, similar to Impa's, and bright blue eyes. Behind him stand two girls, who look exactly alike, with sandy colored hair and crimson eyes. They're all dressed in the traditional Sheikah uniform. They all stare in surprise at my sword.

Surprise they quickly cover up with an impassive expression as they turn to Hunter. Hunter grins at them.

"Don't worry about it, guys," He says. "These guys are friends."

"Even the Gerudo?" Thomas asks doubtfully with a frown at Jinni, who scowls at him. Hunter hesitates and it's my turn to scowl. He makes a pacifying gesture in my direction and nods.

"Yes, even the Gerudo," he says grudgingly.

The Sheikah relax and their expressions melt again into something a little more human, and little less stone.

"Oh man, Hunter," Thomas said. "It's good to see you alive. We weren't sure you'd made it. When we heard Kakariko had been taken . . ."

"I wasn't here," Hunter said. "Sheik and I went on a mission with this guy," he points at me, "and we've been gone ever since. We kind of stumbled into the occupation."

"Hey, where is Zelda?" One of the girls asks, looking around at us.

It's official.

I _was_ the last person to hear about Zelda's multiple personalities.

"Is she back in the Caverns?" Her face falls when she see the expressions on mine, Hunter's and Malon's face. "Oh no," she says. "She's not . . ."

"She's alive," I interrupt, fiercely. "Just . . . she's captured. Back in Castletown."

"And you are?" The girl asks. The other girl shoves her roughly.

"What are you blind?" She demands, pointing at the sword over my shoulder. "He's the Hero of Time!"

"Among other things," Hunter says wryly. "Guys, this is Link, son of Brayden and Natalia. He's a Blood. That's Malon, from Lon Lon Ranch. And this is Jinni, of the Gerudo."

"Obviously," Thomas says, eyeing her outfit and hair. "I'm Thomas, and these losers are the twins, Bel and Mel."

"Losers, eh?" Bel asks, raising her eyebrow. "We're not the ones who ordered the dropping of a net on friends." Thomas colors slightly.

"Yeah, well," he says. "It's not like we were expecting anyone to come through the Caverns. They surprised me is all."

"You guys are hopeless," Hunter said, rolling his eyes. "How the Hell did you ever get on without Sheik and I?" He grins. "But it's good to see you're all alive anyway." Malon clears her throat.

"Not to interrupt or anything," she says. "But . . . Link's still bleeding to death."

"I'm not bleeding to death," I say with a frown. "To unconsciousness maybe . . . but not death." Hunter shakes his head at me.

"Come on," he says. "Let's get to the City and get you fixed up." I frown at him.

"It better be a Sheikah doing the fixing and not a Goron," I say darkly.

xxx

"Hey sleepyhead," says a voice. Something jabs me in the side. "Get up!" I open my eyes and stare blearily up at the person jabbing me.

"Hunter?" I ask. "What's wrong? What time is it?"

"It's just after noon," he says. "You've officially slept for 24 hours.

"What?" I gasp, struggling out of the bed. "Dammit, Hunter! Why didn't you wake me up? Aw man . . ." I start flying around the room, trying to locate my tunic and boots. I grab the black leather and struggle to get it on around the bandages tied tightly around my waist. They don't hurt as much as they did yesterday. Someone must have had a bit of potion or something . . . "Do you have any idea what Rue's going to do to me? I told her we'd be gone a couple of days at _most_. We've _already _been gone a couple of days and we haven't even accomplished anything!" I grab my boot and yank it on, followed by the other. "Maybe I should warp back to the desert and fill her in . . ." I blink when I realize that Hunter's laughing at me. I stop and stare at him, crossing my arms. "What?" I demand. He grins at me.

"Do you have any idea how entertaining you are when you've just woken up?" He asks.

"Shut up and help me find my hat," I grumble, pulling back the blankets on the stone slab that served for my bed.

"You don't have a hat, Link, you left it in the desert," Hunter says. I blink.

"Oh yeah," I say. "Do you know where Karun and Goron-Link are?" I ask.

"Yep," he says. "Putting the finishing touches on their preparations to move their troops to Lake Hylia." I stare at him in surprise.

"What?" I ask. "They already . . ." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Hey," He says. "You're the one who made me an ambassador. Just doing my job." I grin thankfully at Hunter.

"How did I ever get on without you?" I ask.

"You probably fell down a lot," he says with a grin, tossing me something. I catch it and stare at it in surprise.

"What's this?" I ask.

"A ball," he says. "You _do_ know what a ball is, right?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Obviously I know what it is," I say. "Why do you have it?"

"Because Thomas, Bel, Mel, Malon and I want to play a game with it. But we're short a player. Karun and Goron-Link are going to be holed up in their conference room for a while and they told me to tell you to enjoy yourself until they're done." He raises an eyebrow. "So do you wanna play?"

xxx

"You guys realize that we're screwed no matter how this game turns out right?" I ask. "Girls against guys? We're doomed."

"How do you figure?" Thomas asks.

"Easy," I say. "If we win the game, the girls are going to hate us with all their bitter little hearts. But if we lose the game, we'll never hear the end of it. Ever. They're going to gloat from now 'till kingdom come."

"Ah the ever-lasting Battle of the Sexes," Hunter says with a grin. "Life would be boring without it, ne?"

"Well then," Thomas says, "there's really only one solution."

"If you've got one I'd love to hear it," I say.

"We kick their scrawny little asses," he replies. "Since we get the raw end of the deal either way we might as well win and have that little bit of satisfaction to ease the pain." I grin at him.

"I like the way you think," I say.

"Malon doesn't look half-bad in that uniform," Hunter says, looking over at where the girls are talking in low tones, every now and then casting furtive glances in our direction. Malon had borrowed one of the twins uniforms to play in, as her dress would make it kind of difficult. He grins. "Maybe she could be a Chosen." I laugh.

"That might make Neesha feel a little outnumbered," I say with a grin. "She'd probably complain about too many Sheikah."

"Neesha?" Thomas asks.

"A Gerudo friend of ours," Hunter answers. "Much happier than Jinni over there."

"But wouldn't the Sheikah already outnumber the Gerudo in that case?" Thomas asks. "You're both Sheikah it's already two to one."

"Nope," I say. "One and a half to one and a half."

"Link's mother was a Gerudo," Hunter adds. Thomas blinks in surprise.

"But wouldn't that make you . . ."

"Yep," I say with a grin. "Why do you think Jinni's over there on that rock watching us like a hawk?" He twists his head around to stare at Jinni in surprise. She raises a cool eyebrow at him and frowns. I roll my eyes.

"You really need to work on her people skills," Hunter says with a frown. "She's not making herself any friends."

"She doesn't want any friends," I answer. "She just wants to go home. Who's that with her?" I ask, nodding my head at the Sheikah woman seated not far from Jinni and watching us just as closely. She has a long braid of hair the same color as Thomas' and her eyes are the same bright blue. Thomas makes a face.

"That's Ketari," he says. "My sister. Self-appointed babysitter of things-that-no-longer-need-babysitting. I think you're Gerudo friend freaks her out a bit."

"Hers and Thomas' mother is the leader of the Sheikah with Impa gone," Hunter says. "I talked to her too before you start panicking about that. She says the Sheikah are ready to move as soon as you give the word."

"The Sheikah are always ready to move," Thomas says.

"Looks like the girls are ready," I say, ignoring Hunter's crack about panicking. "Are we gonna play or what?"

xxx

**A**** Interlude**

Jinni crouched with a scowl on the rock and watched the King and the others play their game. They had set a couple of targets opposite each other on the rock walls of the small gully they were in. She had overheard the two Sheikah boys explaining the rules to Link earlier. It was a simple enough game. The basic point was to throw the ball at your enemies target. If it hit you got a point. Not that they actually looked like they were playing that. There was more shouting and laughing and wrestling over the ball than any kind of actual playing of the game.

As she watched Hunter managed to gain control of the ball and he took off at a run for the other side of the gully and the girls' target. The identical Sheikah moved relieve him of the ball but Link and the other Sheikah boy exchanged mischievous grins and leapt at the girls, tackling them around the waist and sending them to the ground, leaving Hunter with an almost free shot at the target, the Hylian girl the only one in the way. He moved as though to throw the ball and Malon leapt up, but he twisted suddenly and ran around behind her, hurling the ball at the target and striking it. Link and other boy leapt to their feet with a cheer and Hunter laughed and gave a florid bow while the girls shouted 'Cheaters!' with grins on their faces as they picked themselves up.

Jinni frowned at Link's laughing face in consternation.

She just didn't get him.

He was so . . . unpredictable . . .

When he had first showed up at the fortress – had it not been for the Witches interference – she wouldn't have spared him a second-glance. He had looked more or less like a child who's dog had just died. He was bruised and tired and though she hadn't been able to place the emotions in his eyes, and still couldn't, they were definitely on the despairing end of the spectrum. He had been just barely hanging on to some distant hope of victory against an enemy a thousand times stronger than him and that was all that kept him upright in his saddle.

That was the impression she had gotten from.

They say that first impressions are lasting . . .

But she had barely had time to process that first impression before he was throwing another one in her face . . .

The next time she had seen him was at the Maeasm test. At first he had looked nervous and doubtful, especially upon Hunter's reaction to the Maeasm. She had been convinced at that point that there was no way he could be the King and that she had done the right thing in going to the Witches. Any true Gerudo would have faced that Maeasm with confidence and determination and courage instead of with nervousness and doubt.

But then he went and did just that.

His face had hardened and he had reached out for the Maeasm without so much as a blink.

And then she started to doubt herself.

And then he had survived the sting . . . proving he was, in fact, a King of the Gerudos, and that he had a Gerudo's heart. Strong and hard and unforgiving.

Or so she had thought.

He proved her wrong once again.

The next time she had seen him had been at her trial.

She had expected to die. Given the way he'd handled the Maeasm, and then the Witches, there had been no doubt in her mind that he was going to do the only proper thing a Gerudo could do.

Sentence her to death.

Instead he'd merely demoted her and assigned her as his bodyguard – which was technically an honour. Her first reaction had been that he was crazy, and weak, and foolish.

But then she'd looked at him.

There was no weakness in his expression.

He knew what he was doing. He meant everything he said. And he expected her to do nothing but her best in her attempts to redeem herself.

He hadn't looked anything like Ganondorf . . . but still, somehow managed to look kind of like a King. Like the guy in charge anyway.

She had thought that maybe, finally, she was starting to understand him . . .

And then he went and proved to her that she didn't understand him at all.

At Vicea's. He hadn't killed Vicea. He had let her live.

And even after hearing and watching her doubt herself and him . . .

He had turned to her and set her free. Giving her a choice.

And he hadn't looked at all like a King, or a leader then. He just looked like someone who wanted nothing but the best for her . . . who wanted her to be . . . to be . . . herself. He hadn't looked at her the way a King looks at his subject . . .

He had looked at her . . . almost the same way he looked at Neesha, or Hunter.

And then he left. Trusting her to make the right choice.

But after what he had said to Vicea about living in fear . . . there hadn't really been that much of a choice left for her.

She had only been a little girl when Ganondorf had ruled the Gerudo, but she could remember it. The whole fortress was a place of fear. Everyone was afraid to act, or say anything that went against Ganondorf. The Gerudo weren't a fearful people, but whenever Ganondorf was at the fortress they strangled themselves on their own fear. And she had hated Nabooru for rocking the boat. Nabooru constantly defied Ganondorf. And it made things worse for everybody. It had been easy to write Nabooru off as a trouble-maker.

But after meeting Link she found it wasn't so easy to write Nabooru off . . .

Nabooru knew her people were destined for better things . . .

And now Jinni knew it too.

Link had been right. To follow Ganondorf was to live in fear. And she didn't want that.

For herself or her people.

So she convinced Vicea to follow Link on her own, and had been fully intent on jumping her ex-sister the instant she was focused on Link, but once again the young King had thrown her for a loop. When he had looked at her, holding his Hylian friend tightly, the friendly look never left his face. But this time it was a bit different. He had looked . . . sad and disappointed. Sad at what he had thought she'd chosen for herself. Disappointed that he couldn't save her. She had been startled and had hesitated, but not for long. She had moved to go after Vicea finally, but she once again caught a glimpse of his face and had paused again.

The sad, friendly look was completely gone.

Through the bruises on his face she could see a cold, furious determination. The fact that he was beaten and tired and weakened didn't even affect his decision to fight. He had given Vicea a chance, and she hadn't taken it. She had declared herself an enemy and he was prepared to do what he had to, to defend what he fought for.

Whatever it was he fought for.

It wasn't until the Sheikah had fallen that she had managed to get over her surprise and do something.

And then the fool had gotten in her way and almost cost the King his life.

She knew he had only been trying to protect him in the long run, but it still made her furious.

She had every intention of redeeming herself for her crime, and no intentions of ever seeing that sad, disappointed look directed at her again.

She had never been ashamed of herself a day in her life.

Until he had looked at her like that.

After the fight, after she had killed Vicea, his face had settled into a kind of neutral expression, probably brought on by fatigue.

And again, she had thought she understood him.

She thought she had seen every possible face he could throw at her and she could deal with them all.

And again he proved her wrong.

As she watched him now all traces of kingliness, or fury, or determination, or anything she had seen before was gone.

Now, his face shone with boyish excitement through a sheen of sweat. He looked like a kid, playing a game with a bunch of his friends, and with no more worries than to make sure he's home by supper lest his mother lecture him.

The fate of the world rested on his shoulders and he played ball as though he was . . . was . . .

. . . an 18-year-old boy.

Which, ultimately, he was.

"He fits in quite well, doesn't he?" Asked a voice at her side. She blinked in surprise and scowled down at the gray-haired Sheikah seated beside her out of nowhere.

_Damn Sheikah and they're slyness . . ._

"Link, I mean," the Sheikah continued, oblivious to her scowl. "You'd never guess from watching him today that he's the Hero of Time. Or the King of the Gerudo. Or anything special at all. He fits in with them like he's been playing with them since he was three." She smiled sadly at him. "It's a shame he's got so much responsibility. At his age he should be playing like this everyday. But I've got to say I admire him. From what I've seen, and what Hunter tells me he's handling it quite well."

"Is there a purpose behind your babble or are you just trying to irritate me?" Jinni asked sourly. The woman smiled as though Jinni hadn't just insulted her.

"There's a rarely a point behind babble," she said holding out her hand. "My name's Ketari." At first, she wasn't going to take it. She didn't want anything to do with the Sheikah woman. But out of the corner of her eye she could see Link watching the meeting like a hawk, a small frown on his face at her hesitation. She growled inwardly and took the Sheikah's hand.

"Jinni," she said flatly.

"Nice name," Ketari said warmly. "So tell me, Jinni, are the Gerudo really as good as everyone says they are at fighting?" Jinni raised an eyebrow at her.

"Better," she said, her tone flatter than before.

"Great!" Ketari said. "See, I've beaten everyone here in the ring, and I've been looking for a half-decent sparring partner. Hunter says you're not too shabby at fighting, and he doesn't seem to like you much, so for him to say _that_, well . . ."

"Are you asking to fight me?" Jinni demanded, staring at her.

"I'm asking," Ketari said. "For a friendly spar. If you're up to it that is. I mean, you've probably had a rough time of it, and if you don't think you can handle it . . ."

"A fight?" A voice in front of them asked. "Cool! Can we watch?" They blinked and looked over at where the six kids sat watching them. Everyone looked excited except for Hunter and Link. Hunter and Link looked nervous.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Link said cautiously.

"Don't worry, Link," Ketari said with a smile. "I won't hurt your friend."

"Hmph," Jinni said, getting to her feet. "Damn straight you won't. You'll be lucky to lay a finger on me."

"I take it that's a yes then," Ketari said with a wide grin. "Great! Come on! We've got a makeshift ring set up just up the path there." They started up the path. Link quickly caught up to her. She noticed Hunter speaking to Ketari in low tones.

"Jinni," Link said, his face uncertain. "Listen, don't . . ."

"Relax, Highness," she interrupted. "It's just a 'friendly spar.'" She sped up and away from him.

Hunter left Ketari's side and joined Link.

"There's no such thing as a friendly spar between a Sheikah and Gerudo," he said, his face dark. "And I've got the history books to prove it."

"How, uh, how good is Ketari?" Link asked.

"Good enough to give Jinni a run for her money," Hunter replied.

"How's her temper?" Link asked.

"Her temper's almost non-existent," Hunter answered.

"Good."

"But her ego's on the large side and I don't know how she'll react if it gets bruised."

"Damn."

"This is gonna be great!" Thomas said excitedly.

Hunter and Link could only exchange glances and pray he was right.

xxx

"Piece of cake," Neesha told herself, bolstering her courage as the last vestiges of the statue's face crumbled to dust under the light reflecting off her shield. She slipped it back onto her back and pulled a whip from her bag. "I can do this . . ." She cracked the whip and its end snapped around the bottom of the chain link that was slowly rising to reveal a large door behind it. Sucking in her breath she leapt off the platform she was standing on and swung towards the door.

"Please hold, please hold, please hold, please hol – NO!" Her weight on the end of the whip pulled it loose from the chain link. Two facts broke through the panic in her mind. First, she had about one second before her upward movement became a downward movement and she landed hard on the stone below. Second, half of that one second was already up. Swearing furiously she scrambled to stop her descent, her fingers just managing to catch the edge of where the statue's face used to be.

She drew in a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

"That was too close," she muttered. The gouges Dark Link had made in the statue to free Link were still there and she used them as footholds now to push herself up and over the edge, then collapsed on the floor, taking a moment to calm her heart back into its normal pace.

"Come on," she growled at herself. "Toughen up. What kind of a Gerudo gets scared over a little drop?"

She could picture Link and Hunter staring at her with their typical bug-eyed expressions.

They wouldn't have considered that a little drop.

She wondered if they were all right . . .

"Probably getting into all sorts of trouble without me," she said, rolling her whip back up and fastening it to her waist instead of putting it away. "I bet Link's already been run through a couple times, and Hunter's probably running around like a cuckoo with its head cut off. They're hopeless." She loosened her scimitars in their sheaths and walked up to the door, scowling slightly. "They'd better miss me."

Her scowl darkened when she realized that the huge lock that should have been on the door, wasn't.

"They're expecting me," she murmured, once again considering giving up there and going back with what she had.

She shook her head and steeled her courage.

She wasn't going to go back home like some baby.

She was going to be a Red.

And nothing, especially not a couple of decrepit old women, was going to stop her.

The next room looked like an Iron Knuckle's room, only there was no Iron Knuckle to be seen. She frowned.

There was no door either.

Link had mentioned something about this though . . . something about the wall not being a wall. She walked up to it and touched it. Her hand went through it.

Conflicting emotions battled inside her.

Through this wall she would find the witches, of that she had no doubt.

But of the two other things she might find behind the wall, only one of them would actually be there.

One of the things was painful, agonizing, death . . .

The other was honour and pride . . .

It was a risk, a gamble . . .

Once again Link's scowling face floated, unbidden, through her mind.

_Honour__ and pride are not worth dying for . . . _

Her face hardened.

Maybe they weren't worth it for him . . .

But they were for her.

She had wanted nothing else since she was old enough to understand the words.

Besides, Link was a jerk, so who cared what he thought . . .

"I'll just make sure I don't die," she said huffily, stepping through the wall. "That'll show him."

The instant she was through harsh, abrasive laughter filled the air.

"Easier said than done, child . . ."


	30. Chapter 30

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey all!

Sorry for the wait for this chapter . . . and for the fact that it's relatively short. On the upside, I do have a good reason – I'm a bit under the weather and I've been having trouble staring at a computer screen for any length of time . . . I had originally planned to include an Interlude with Neesha, but I don't think my concentration's going to last much longer, and you've all waited long enough as it is for a chapter, so . . . it'll be in the beginning of the next chapter!

Once again, I'm sorry! And thanks so much for the continual reviews and e-mails! They're _much_ appreciated!

Lady Rose

P.S. To anyone who's e-mailed me and I haven't yet replied, I'm getting to it, I promise! Please bear with me . . .

**Chapter 30**

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man . . ."

"Relax, Link," Thomas says, raising an eyebrow at my panicked face as his sister and my bodyguard duke it out in the ring in front of us. "They're just sparring . . ."

"Apparently I wasn't the only one sleeping during history," Hunter muttered. "Thomas, look at their faces and tell me this is just a spar."

"All right, so they're serious about it," he says with a shrug. "Ket's always serious about her fighting. It's no biggie. Nothing's going to happen."

"But what if something does?" I demand. "What if one of them hurts the other? What if one of them kills the other? They're using real weapons up there . . ."

"Nothing's going to happen," Thomas repeats seriously. "Ket won't let it." He turns back to watch. "You don't know my sister."

"You don't know Jinni," Hunter and I respond simultaneously, turning back to watch as well.

Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man . . .

This was _such_ a bad idea . . .

Relations between the Sheikah and the Gerudo are tense enough as it is . . .

If something goes wrong here . . .

We can kiss any hope of uniting them goodbye . . .

Bel and Mel cheer enthusiastically everytime Ketari lands a hit . . .

Malon and Thomas (who expressed an extreme distaste of encouraging his sister in anything earlier) cheer everytime Jinni lands a hit . . .

Hunter and I just wince everytime someone hits someone else . . .

Please, oh please . . . if you Goddesses really are out there . . . I know you hate me, but just this once don't let anything go wrong . . .

"How long have they been fighting?" I ask Hunter.

"About five minutes," he answers. I blink.

"Five minutes? That's it?" I demand. "It feels like so much longer . . ."

"Why hasn't Jinni lost her temper yet?" Hunter demands. "I expected her to lose it three minutes ago . . ." I blink again.

It's true.

Jinni hasn't lost her temper.

And neither has Ketari.

Except for the clang of their weapons and the occasional grunt or shout, it's been a quiet battle. They're not talking to each other at all. No insults, no taunts, no provoking . . .

All the insults and taunting and provoking is coming from the sidelines, and the combatants have completely tuned us out anyway . . .

I don't know if that's good or bad . . .

"She's at it again, isn't she?" Demands a voice from my side. I gasp and jump, turning to look at the speaker. Thomas shifts his weight innocently.

"At what, Mum?" He asks. "They're just . . . comparing fighting styles is all." Bel, Mel and Malon turn to look at the woman as well. Bel and Mel suddenly look as innocent as Thomas.

I get the distinct feeling someone's done something wrong.

"Who started it?" The Sheikah woman demands, blue eyes narrowed. "Who challenged who?"

"I started it." I blink in surprise and turn around to stare at Jinni in shock. Apparently the fight's over. She meets the Sheikah woman's gaze easily. "I've been away from the desert for too long and I was worried that my fighting skills may begin to dull. This woman, Ketari, looked as though she could handle a sword and I merely thought to practice with her." She crossed her arms and gazed challengingly at the woman, daring her to dispute her story. "I apologize if I've offended." The rest of us – including Ketari – stare at her in stunned silence.

"No," the woman says, "no offence. I had just worried that perhaps Ketari had offended you and that was why the fight." Jinni shakes her head wordlessly and Ketari studiously avoids her mother's gaze. The woman shakes her head and turns to me, bowing slightly.

"I'm happy to finally meet you, Hero," she says. I look desperately over at Hunter for some sign of what I'm supposed to do. He inclines his head just slightly and I repeat the gesture.

"Likewise," I say as she straightens. "I take it you're the leader of the Sheikah in Impa's absence?" She smiles slightly.

"Thanks to you," she replies. "You did us a great favor in ridding us of Detsu. With him out of the way his followers panicked and we managed to rout most of them out. We owe a great deal, Hero."

"Well," I say, "you can start by giving me your name . . . might make conversation a tad easier for both of us." She laughs brightly.

"My name is Dune," she says. "We will talk more later. I've come to let you know that Karun and Link of the Gorons are finished with their preparations. They've asked to meet with you in the Conference Room. Hunter can show you the way if you're unsure. I'll meet you there later." She turns to her children. "Ketari, Thomas," she says, steel in her voice. "I'll see you both later." They wince as she turns and jogs back the way she came. We all watch her go until she's out of sight and then as one turn to Jinni, who frowns at us.

"What do you want?" She demands.

"You stuck up for Ketari," Hunter says with a frown. "What happened to the little-miss-perma-scowl we all know and love?"

"Don't read too much into it," she says flatly, sliding under the ropes and out of the ring. "The two of you take so long to get anything done I thought we might wind up stuck here for a while, and if that's the case I'm not going to sit idly by and watch my talents go to waste. The Sheikah proved a decent training partner, despite her race, and would most likely have been forbidden to fight me anymore had the truth been revealed. It doesn't mean I like her, or any of you for that matter. Now if you don't mind, I believe she said the Gorons were waiting for you, and I'd like to get this over with as fast as possible and return to the desert." She turns and jogs down the path without waiting for an answer.

"Oh," Hunter says. "There she is."

xxx

"Woah, hold up," I say, staring at Karun in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"I said that as General, you're going to need to . . ."

"Where did that come from?" I demand.

"What?" He asks, perplexed.

"That General thing," I say.

"General thing?" Goron-Link asks with a slight frown.

"I can't do the General thing," I reply.

"I believe what my oh-so-articulate comrade is trying to say," Hunter translates from beside me, "is that he's wondering how he wound up the General, given his lack of military experience or even general knowledge of the way a military works."

"Thank you," I say.

"It's what I'm here for," he replies.

"It wasn't our idea," Goron-Link says. "It was the troops. They've been calling you that since we filled them in –"

"Briefed them," Karun corrects.

"Since we briefed them on the plan. It was your idea. You're the one organizing it and spearheading it. As far as this goes so far we've deferred to you, so they just assumed you're the one in charge. Which, technically you are, so there really wasn't much we could do about it."

"No, no, no, no, no," I say. "See, there's a _huge_ problem with that. I know _nothing_ about how to run an army. _Nothing_. I thought you already _had_ generals, all of whom are very capable, and know exactly what they're doing."

"We do," Karun says. "They'll be acting under you. We're aware of your lack of military knowledge, and so are our Generals. They know what they're doing, so all you have to do is give the order."

"How am I supposed to give the order, when I don't even . . ."

"Link, you're looking at it wrong," Hunter says.

"As usual," Jinni comments from the back of the room. I ignore her. So does Hunter.

"You don't have to know what you're doing. You just have to know what you want. You tell the Generals what you want, and they make it happen."

"Example?" I ask. He thinks.

"You say, I want into the Castle as fast as possible with minimal casualties. We'll need them when we get in there. And the Generals will take that, and they'll turn to their troops and they'll translate that into Military Lingo, probably by telling them to use the Gorons in a 9-pin formation at full speed and back them up with Sheikan Archers and Gerudo Calvary." I stare at him blankly.

"I understood everything except the Military Lingo part," Goron-Link says.

"Yeah, I'm with Link on this one," I say. "You lost me when you actually started speaking Military Lingo."

"That's fine. That's all you have to understand," Hunter replies. "You're really only going to be the General as far as telling everyone what they need to accomplish. They'll figure out how." He looks over at Karun and Dune for confirmation. They both nod, and Karun looks impressed.

"You seem to know a fair bit of 'military lingo' yourself," he says. Dune snorts derisively.

"It was about the only thing he ever paid attention to during lessons," she says. Hunter cracks his knuckles and leans back in his chair.

"It was about the only thing of interest during lessons," he responds easily. Karun looks thoughtful.

"Do you know how to counter a Water Fall maneuver?" He asks. Hunter scratches his chin.

"Who's pulling it?" He asks.

"Gerudo and Moblins," Karun answers.

"Terrain?"

"Canyon. Flat ground, walls to each side."

"Who've I got?"

"Sheikah and Gorons."

"Odds?"

"Against you. Three to one." Hunter thinks for a moment.

"Well," he says, "you _could _pull an ambush setup. Get small forces of your men to hide further down the corridor, then have your main force pull back and retreat once the enemy's engaged, forcing them to chase you back down the corridor and be ambushed from both sides." Karun smile is slightly triumphant and he opens his mouth, but Hunter interrupts him. "_But,_" he says, "not only is that traditional and expected, it's going to cause you heavy losses, and with odds of three to one your chances of success aren't that great. They're just going to run right over your ambushes and continue harrying your main force. So instead I'd probably suggest something a bit simpler, if more difficult to pull off. Take your Gorons in the 9-pin position, but stretch them out a little bit. Have them run right down the middle of the Water Fall and have the Sheikah right behind them, following them in. Split the enemy right up the middle and you'll stop the Fall dead in it's tracks and since you're not attacking the whole force, there will be less casualties. Once the enemy's been split have your forces move in and keep them that way. Surround them on the outside of the two halves and have your soldiers fight their way in. If you're lucky and you've got some magic-users try blasting the middle of the halves with fireballs. Get the Moblins to panic. They're not bright and if you're really lucky they might start panicking and attacking anything that moves, or just stampeding out and trampling their own troops." He grins at Karun's stunned expression. "A friend of mine once said that there's strength in the unorthodox. Coming from a guy who's got no clue about war tactics it's still pretty good advice."

"Not bad, Hunter," Karun says, scratching his stomach thoughtfully. "Not bad at all. Though perhaps it would be wiser to have the Sheikah . . ."

And before I know what's happening Hunter and Karun are engaged in an animated discussion of military tactics and maneuvers that leaves me completely lost.

Jinni heaves a disgruntled sigh behind me.

Looks like this meeting's going to take a bit longer than expected . . .

xxx

"What? No!"

"Why not?" Hunter demands. "It would be funny . . . even you've got to admit that."

"Absolutely not," I say with a frown. "Hunter, she can't swim. She'd probably drown."

"So I'll push her in somewhere shallow," he promises.

"Hunter. You're _not_ pushing Jinni into the river anywhere. You two already don't like each other. You don't need to make it worse." Hunter mutters something about me being a spoilsport. I raise an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were the responsible one," I say. He grins at me.

"Me?" He asks. "I thought _you_ were the responsible one."

"I'm not the responsible one," I say. "Yeah right. I couldn't responsible my way out of a paper bag."

"That didn't even make sense," Hunter says, making a face at me. I grin at him.

"I got my point across," I say. "That's all I care about. Sense isn't that big a deal to me."

"Common or otherwise," Hunter mutters wryly.

"What are we talking about?" Malon asks, suddenly between us.

"Link's lack of common sense," Hunter answers.

"We were not," I say, frowning at him. "We were – hey, if you're up here, where's Jinni?"

"Right here," the Gerudo answers from my side. I gasp and jump, turning to glare at her.

"Don't do that!" I cry. "Farore! Your as bad as the Sheikah!" Hunter grins and buffs his nails on his uniform.

"We aim to please," he says. Jinni rolls her eyes but says nothing. Hunter, thankfully, doesn't appear to have noticed.

"Remind me again how I let you talk me into taking you on this trip?" I ask of Malon, who flashes me an innocent smile.

"I guilt-tripped you so bad you said yes just to get me to lay off," she says.

"You can't even use a sword," I point out. "There's a lot of sword-using involved in this."

"Too late to come up with reasons for me to stay behind now, Fairy-Boy," she says. "We're almost at Zora's Domain. What are you going to do? Send me back all by my lonesome so the Moblins can get me?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh like you'd go even if I told you to," I respond.

"Good point," Malon agrees, then grins. "Guess you're stuck with me." Hunter smirks.

"You could always leave her with the Gerudo for a week," he says. "She'd _have_ to learn to fight there."

"Thanks for volunteering to teach her, Hunter!" I say brightly. "I'm sure you'll do an excellent job!" His eyes widen.

"Woah, what?" He demands. "What did I just do?"

"Volunteered to teach Malon how to use a sword," I say. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Link, I hardly paid attention to lessons when I was the student," he says. "What kind of teacher am I going to be?"

"A better one than me," I answer easily.

"Given," Hunter says. "But . . ."

"Look, someone's got to teach her," I say. "I get the feeling I'm going to be completely and unwillingly wrapped up in all kinds of meetings for the next month and I probably won't have time to breathe, let alone teach her anything."

"Then Jinni can teach her," Hunter says.

"All right, fine," Jinni says flatly. "I'd do a better job of it than you anyway." Hunter glowers at her.

"I didn't say that," he points out.

"Then why won't you teach her?" Jinni demands. "Face it, Sheikah. She's better off with me. With you as a teacher, she'd probably fall on her sword in the first lesson."

"I love the way we can all just talk about me as if I'm not here," Malon says brightly. "You know, I'm not completely helpless . . ."

"Nobody said you were," Hunter says hastily. "But, Link's right. You _do _need to know at least the basics of using a sword if you're going to travel with us. Link's a trouble-magnet."

"Hey!" I protest. "I told you, you don't _have_ to come with me! It's not like I _try _to attract trouble!" Hunter flashes me a pacifying grin.

"Relax, man," he says. "Just letting the lady know ahead of time."

"Ha," Malon says. "I know that already. I didn't hang out with him for six years and not figure out that he'll spend half his time with you getting you into trouble."

"I love the way we can all just talk about me as if I'm not here," I say, raising an eyebrow at Malon. "Your words I believe."

"You didn't let me finish," she says. "He spends half his time with you getting you into trouble, but the other half getting you out of it." She raises an eyebrow at me. "See? Don't interrupt. Not everything I have to say about you is bad, you know."

"No, just half of it," I say. She grins.

"Two thirds, but who's counting," she replies.

"Seriously though," I say. "Malon, I'm not _always_ going to be there to get you out of trouble. Look at what happened at Lon Lon, and Castletown. I wasn't there to get you out of that, was I?"

"I'm out now," she points out.

"But what if I fail you next time?" I demand. "What if I _can't_ get you out next time? What if I can't save you next time?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "You have to be able to get yourself out of it."

"All right, all right, fine," she says. "You've made your point."

"Great," Hunter says with a grin. "We'll start tomorrow." I smirk at him.

"What changed your mind?" I ask. "You seem awfully eager all of a sudden."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, avoiding my gaze. "I just decided it wasn't worth it to argue with you about it."

Uh-huh.

Sure he did.

And I bet it had _nothing _to do with Jinni saying she could do a better job, either . . .

Apparently the competition between those two has it's occasional upsides . . .

xxx

Jinni stares at the blue tunic I've just tossed her (courtesy of Acqul) with a mixture of distaste, perplexity, and suspicion.

"What's this for?" She demands. Hunter, Malon and I exchange glances. I've already filled them in on how we're going to get to Kokiri's Forest from here.

I'm still trying to find a way to tell Jinni without getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Well," I say, choosing my words carefully, "that particular tunic has magic woven into it."

"Magic for what?" She demands, her expression a little less perplexed and a little more suspicious.

"For breathing under water, actually," I say. "I had one like it. Before I changed time. It, uh . . . it came in quite handy." She glances down at the narrow, deep pond we're standing beside. Things start to click. Her expression darkens.

"Why do I need it?" She growls.

"You said you wanted to get this done and over with, right?" Malon asks. Jinni nods, her scowl never fading.

"And . . ."

"And you want to take the fastest route, right?" Hunter asks. I didn't think it possible, but her scowl darkens even further.

"And . . ."

"," I say in a rush.

"What?" Jinni cries.

"And the fastest route involves diving into this pool of water and through a lost door at the bottom," I repeat slowly. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I can't swim," she says flatly.

"That would be why you have the tunic, and the rest of us don't," Hunter says. "You don't need to swim. You just need to hang on to Link and he'll get you through it."

She throws the tunic back at me.

"No."

"Why not?" I demand.

"I'm not diving into any kind of water, let alone this water," she says flatly.

"Come on," I say cajolingly. "It'll only be a few seconds . . . then we'll be out and in the Kokiri's Forest and that much closer to the Desert."

"No."

"Jinni, this is the fastest way," Malon says. "Come on! If I can do it, you can do it."

"No."

"Jinni, put the tunic on," I say, holding it out to her.

"No," she snaps, pushing my hand away.

"Please?" I ask, holding it out.

"No," she snaps, pushing my hand away again.

"Come on . . ."

"No."

"Just for . . ."

"No."

"What if I . . ."

"No."

"What's the matter, Jinni?" Hunter asks, a smirk dancing on his face. "Is the big, bad Gerudo afraid of a widdle bit of water?"

Jinni snarls and leaps at him (a sure sign he struck the nail on the head) but he simply laughs and avoids her grasp by jumping into the pool. He resurfaces with a gasp and a grin.

"You want me?" He asks. "Come and get me. I'll meet you in the forest."

"Don't go anywhere until I get there!" I shout after him as he dives under again. "Unless you like life as a Stalchild . . ." I turn back to Jinni who's still glowering at the water where he disappeared.

"Jinni," I say. "I'm going through the Lost Door at the bottom of this pond, with or without you. But it's going to be kind of hard to protect me from Zora's River, if I'm at Kokiri's Forest."

She turns her glower on me.

"Please don't make me order you," I beg her.

She glowers at me for a moment more, then snatches the Tunic out of my hand and pulls it roughly on over her uniform.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this . . ." She snarls at me.

"My lips are sealed, I swear," I say, crossing my heart. "Malon, go ahead. Hunter should be through by now. We'll follow you."

"All right," she says, diving into the pool after the Sheikah.

We watch as she swims downward, her hair and skirts billowing around her.

If she's going to stay with us, we're going to have to find her some pants . . .

A moment passes and she slips through the Lost Door and out of sight.

I cross my arms, and cast a sidelong glance at Jinni.

This is probably not the best time for this . . .

But . . .

"Jinni?" I ask. "Why did you follow me?" She blinks and looks at me.

"Pardon?" She asks.

"Why did you follow me and not Vicea?" I ask. "Why didn't you go back to Ganondorf?"

"Why does it matter?" She asks. "I follow you. Why does the reason matter?" I shrug.

"I guess . . . I guess it doesn't," I say. "Sorry. Stupid question. Are you ready to go? Wrap your arms around my neck and don't let go until we're back on dry land, all right?" She does so, and I throw my weight forward.

Her grip tightens painfully just before we connect with the water and ever more so once we're in it. If I were trying to breathe right now, I'd be failing miserably, but since I'm not, there's not much point in complaining about her grip. If that's what she needs to do to feel safe, then so be it.

A few seconds later I spot the Lost Door, glittering warmly up at me – welcoming me home.

I slide through the opening and for a split second everything goes dark, but then light breaks through the dark once again as we slip out the other side.

I look upwards as we move upwards, squinting at the vague shapes. Two large shadows peer down into the water – Hunter and Malon – and one bright blue light glows just above the surface.

I grin.

Navi!

I hadn't even realized how much I missed her until just now . . .

I guess you get used to having someone around all the time.

My grin turns evil when I get a bit closer to the surface and the image above me becomes clearer.

It's definitely Hunter, Malon and Navi . . .

But Navi's eyes aren't on the water, they're on Malon and Hunter . . .

She doesn't know I'm coming . . .

I put on an extra burst of speed (causing Jinni to yet again tighten her grip) and explode from the water just under Navi with a loud shout.

My fairy-partner screams and bolts, flying behind Hunter's head and peeking out. Her eyes narrow when she spots me, struggling to drag myself and Jinni out of the water . . .

I'm laughing too hard to get out . . .

Hunter grabs me and Malon grabs Jinni (both of whom are trying not to laugh) and they haul me out.

I continue to laugh and I point at Navi.

"The . . . look . . . on your . . . face!" I gasp between laughs. "You were . . . so . . . scared!" I clutch my sides and laugh. "Priceless!"

Navi makes a gesture as though rolling up her non-existent sleeves and dives at me. Still laughing I throw my arms over my face to try and defend myself from her furious assault . . .

. . . I don't know how I ever got on without her.


	31. Chapter 31 and Interludes

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey all!

All right, I know this took a long time for me to get out, but I just moved and my computer was screwed up for a while and is still kind of iffy on if it's going to work on a day-to-day basis. xCrosses fingersx Anyway, many thanks to those of you who were patient, and to those of you who weren't, you get what you want anyway, so it's all good :-)! I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, but I'm still trying to settle in and find a place for everything, plus, my classes start back up this week so I'm sure I'll be knee-deep in assignments soon enough. Aside from that, I should hopefully be able to return to a regular schedule of updates within the next few chapters.

For those who asked how long the little road-trip Link, Hunter and Jinni took was going to be, it's finished and I'll be moving back into the main plot again. Sorry that took so long. I kind of underestimated it. But it was necessary, and it's finished.

I don't think there's anything else, so enjoy!

Lady Rose

**A Brief Interlude**

_I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared._

Neesha kept forcing herself to repeat the phrase until the words had lost all meaning as she clung to the wall of the large room, keeping in the shadows and relying on every thieving skill she'd ever learned to keep her alive.

Above her, floating over the large platform in the very center of the room, the witches circled menacingly, searching for her among the shadows created by the platforms in the room. One of them sent a fireball spinning onto the floor, lighting up that half of the room – the light just barely missed her.

_I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared._

But for the first time in her life . . .

. . . she was.

She was frightened, and injured, and trapped.

And with no sign of a friend in sight to rescue her.

She was on her own.

Her back stung fiercely from the burn she'd received, and she was pretty sure she'd lost a good four inches of ponytail to the fireball one of the witches had thrown at her. She was bruised from her fall off the platform, and cut up from the ice that would shatter whenever the other witch's magic would hit her or the ground.

The only thing that kept her from turning tail and running, was that she knew they weren't invincible . . .

She could make them bleed . . .

She'd already made them bleed . . .

She'd discovered early on in the fight the advantage of having the mirror shield.

It hadn't taken the witches long to figure out she'd discovered it either.

After taking a couple hits of their own magic, they'd resorted to swinging down at her on their brooms one after the other. Whether to knock her over, or take the shield from her, she didn't know. Then she'd been able to hit them with her scimitar. One of the witches bled from a nasty cut on her forehead, and the other had one arm that was covered in blood.

But the witches had practically basted in the black arts for the Goddesses knew how long, and it would take nothing less than a straight blow to the heart or throat to take them out with an ordinary weapon, and she'd never be able to pull that off without getting them off their brooms.

And it wasn't like she had the Master Sword.

The witches were now dipping and diving in and out of the shadows, getting ever closer to her, in an attempt to find her.

So what did she have?

She had a whip, a bunch of lockpicking tools, a fairy spirit in a bottle Rue had given her, her scimitar, her guts, her courage, and the brazenness that had allowed her to bully her way out of so many tough situations in the past . . .

But what could that do for her?

She could use the fairy spirit to heal herself, but the light would give her away, which would be more or less counter-productive. The fairy spirit would have to wait until after the fight before she could use it, if she could use it at all after the fight.

She forced herself to push those kind of thoughts as far from her mind as possible and focus on what she had and what she could do with it.

There had to be a way.

There had to!

_Maybe if I_ . . .

She bit her lip.

It was a haphazard plan at best, and risky to the extreme . . .

She'd get only one shot at it . . .

She'd have to make it count . . .

_Oh please, oh please, oh please . . ._

She took her whip in one hand and her lockpicks in the other.

_Please, Goddess, let this work . . . _

She threw her lockpicks to her right and they hit the ground with an audible _clank_. The witches turned as one and laughed. One of them – Kotake she thought – hurled herself at where her lockpicks had struck the ground. As she brushed by, Neesha reacted, snapping out with her whip and wrapping it around the end of Kotake's broom. She jerked the whip back as hard as she could, ripping the broom right out from underneath the witch.

Unwilling to take the time to retrieve her whip – she only had a moment – she simply dropped it and leapt at the vulnerable witch, ripping her scimitar out of its sheath. Kotake managed to push herself to her feet and turn around just as Neesha arrived, driving her scimitar into the witches stomach.

Kotake's eyes went wide with pain, then narrowed in fury.

"Foolish girl," she hissed. Neesha fought against the urge to run from her. Everything about her reeked of evil and death. Blue fire began to crackle around her. "You can't kill me .. . "

"No," Neesha agreed, surprised at how much more confident she sounded than she felt. "I can't." The sound of horrified chanting reached their ears. "But she can."

Kotake's eye widened.

"Koume!" She screeched. "STOP!"

But it was too late.

Neesha felt at once a searing heat and a burning cold down her back again as she ripped her scimitar out and twisted out of the way as fast as she could, making a beeline for the shadows again.

She heard Kotake scream – a sound echoed by Koume when she'd realized what she'd done – the only difference between the two screams being that Kotake's died off in a death-rattled, and Koume's continued – the grief in it quickly turned to pain.

That had gone better than Neesha could have ever dreamed.

She hadn't expected Koume to fire at her, and inadvertently hit Kotake.

And she hadn't expected Kotake to get off her spell as well, inadvertently hitting Koume.

However . . . Koume hadn't had a scimitar in her stomach when she got hit.

Kotake was dead.

Koume was weakened.

But still very much alive . . .

. . . and on the rampage . . .

xxx

**Chapter 31**

We step out the lost door and are immediately forced to shield our eyes against the harsh glare of the sun. Jinni lets loose a happy sigh, and Hunter a disgruntled one.

We're back in the desert.

We've only been gone for three days . . .

But I still kind of missed it.

Guess this place is growing on me . . .

Who would've thought.

Just ahead of us is the Spirit Temple – not as close as I'd like to be to the Fortress, but it could be worse. At least we've got some kind of a landmark. Jinni can lead us home from here.

"Wow," Malon says, staring at the Temple appreciatively. "That thing's cool."

"It's the Spirit Temple," Navi says. "The Goddess in the Sand."

"Does it always light up like that?" Malon asks. The four of us blink at her in confusion.

"What?" Hunter asks. "It doesn't light up . . ." We all turn to look.

The Spirit Temple is dim as it always is.

"Malon, I don't see . . ."

A bright red light suddenly shines from the cracks in the top of it, then fades away.

Our eyes widen.

"Something's going on in there," Hunter says grimly.

"The Witches again," Jinni growls.

"Let's go," I say, drawing the Master Sword. "I'd like to have a few words with Koume and Kotake anyway . . . when I'm _not_ poisoned . . ."

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

Neesha curled herself into as tight a ball as possible behind in the shield in an attempt to keep from being roasted alive by Koume's insane stream of fire. The flames didn't let up, so the shield couldn't reflect them straight back at the witch, instead sending them off the sides of it in a flaming dome around Neesha. The heat was making it hard to breathe.

What could she do?

Nothing.

There was nothing she could do.

If she moved she'd be burnt to a crisp.

If she stayed there she'd be slowly roasted.

Her only hope was that Koume would run out of gas and stop firing at her.

But grief did crazy things to people, and the Witch had officially lost it . . .

She wasn't going to run out of gas, and Neesha was going to die there.

But then, quite suddenly, the flames stopped. Neesha gasped in surprise and froze.

What did it mean?

Had Koume _actually _tired herself out?

She cautiously lifted her head above her shield and blinked in surprise.

Koume was gone.

Where?

Where did Koume go?

She turned around to check behind her and gasped in surprise and horror when she realized that Koume was standing right behind her.

A withered old hand snaked out and wrapped itself around her throat.

Neesha struggled to breathe as the witch lifted her off her feet with an inhuman strength.

"You little brat," she snarled, shaking Neesha. Tears ran down the old hag's face. "Now you pay . . . " Black energy began to swirl around the witch. "Now you die!" She focused all off the magic at Neesha. The force of the blow ripped Neesha out of the witch's hand and sent her careening back and into the wall with a short scream. Before she could fall to the ground a stream of black energy struck her square in the chest and pinned her to the wall. Neesha tried to scream but couldn't get in enough air. Her vision went black.

A flaming arrow pierced the witch's shoulder.

The black energy dissipated.

Neesha fell limply to the ground, her last breath rattling in her lungs . . .

xxx

**Chapter 31 (Cont.)**

"Neesha!" Hunter cries, rocketing past me and around Koume, Malon hot on his heels.

I can hardly see for the haze of red blinding my eyes.

I don't know how, or why Neesha's here . . .

I don't know where Kotake is . . .

But I do know that if she's hurt, there's going to be Hell to pay.

I throw my bow back onto my back and draw the Master Sword, which immediately flares blue in response to my touch.

"Jinni," I growl. "Stay out of this one."

"But . . ."

I lunge at Koume before Jinni can argue.

"She's weakened," Navi coaches from under my hat, "but something's different about her. Be careful."

Koume turns a grief ravaged face on me and lifts her hands. Black fire flickers around them and I'm forced to skid to a halt and raise my sword in defense against the magic.

She wasn't this strong before . . .

Is it because Kotake's not here?

Did something happen to Kotake?

The look on Koume's face explains her newfound strength well enough.

She's gone berserk.

The magic strikes my raised sword and slides off it and away from me. I catch a bit of movement out of the corner of my eye and look over at where Hunter's gotten to his feet. His fists are clenched and he's shaking with rage. He draws his sword.

My heart sinks.

"Take her out, Link," he shouts, his voice shaking as bad as he is. "Neesha's dead, and I want her dead too."

It's suddenly very hard to breathe.

Neesha's dead.

"Link . . ." Navi whispers.

I never should have left her here . . .

I should have made her come with us . . .

Then she would have been safe.

Why was she here?

Why was she fighting the witches?

She's dead . . .

Neesha's dead . . .

Time suddenly slows down.

Hunter screams a wordless battle cry and hurls himself at Koume's back.

The witch hears him and turns her attention from me, to him.

He'll be killed . . .

I push myself into motion, faster than I'd thought possible, and barrel past Koume just as she reroutes her black magic. I slam into Hunter and knock us both back.

I lose my grip on the Master Sword and it skitters across the floor.

Time speeds back up to normal.

Hunter and I struggle to detangle ourselves as Koume's black magic soars over our heads. The stream cuts off and the Witch redoes her aim, laughing triumphantly. I look over at my sword.

Too far.

I'll never reach it in time.

There's a blur of movement out of the corner of my eyes, but when I turn to look, nothing's there.

"Now!" Koume crows. "Now you will all pay! Kotake will be avenged!" The black lightning crackles around her body, setting her robes to dancing around her. She laughs maniacally and lowers her hands. The lightning streaks from her fingertips towards me and Hunter.

There's no time to dodge.

There's no time to react.

Jinni and Malon scream and start towards us, but they'll never make it.

We're doomed.

Suddenly, a blur of purple bolts out of the shadows, and skids to a stop in front of us.

Neesha stands protectively over us, in her hands a Mirror Shield like mine.

The black lightning strikes the shield and ricochets. Koume's eyes widen, but she doesn't even get the chance to scream before her own magic strikes her and sends her flying backwards.

Her form skids to a stop and lies still.

Jinni walks over and drives her scimitar into Koume's heart – just to be sure.

Hunter and I stare with wide eyes and open mouths up at Neesha who turns to look at us with a smug smirk, only partially marred by relief and the fading vestiges of fear.

"I knew you two couldn't take care of each other without me," she says breathlessly.

"Neesha!" Hunter and I cry simultaneously, lunging at her and tackling her. The three of us fall to the ground in a tangled, awkward, violent hug.

"Get off me, you big babies!" Neesha cries, struggling her way out of grip. "Sheesh!"

"How?" Hunter demands, staring at her. "How are you alive?" He shakes his head speechlessly. "You were . . . I checked . . . there wasn't . . ."

She punches him.

"Fairy spirit, moron," she says. "You didn't think Rue would send me out here without _something_ in case of emergency?"

I frown.

"Rue sent you out here?" I demand. Neesha's face falls.

"Oops . . ."

I growl.

"Let's get back to the fortress. You can fill us in on the way." I cross my arms. "I've got a few words for Rue . . ."

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

Rue forced her tired old bones up the ladder to the lookout tower overlooking the desert. Neesha was out there somewhere. Dead or alive remained to be seen. She'd been gone for two days . . . it wouldn't have taken her any longer than this to navigate the temple . . .

She had to have met with the witches by now . . .

Rue tried not to think about it.

The Fortress had been oddly solemn for the past two days.

It was as though everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see if Neesha would succeed . . .

Though no one voiced the opinion aloud, everyone was praying she'd be all right . . .

Rue pulled herself over the edge and onto the top of the tower.

"Any sign?" She asked.

"Not yet," the guard said dejectedly. "The desert's still as always." Rue sighed and turned back to the ladder. "She'll be all right, Rue," the Gerudo assured her. "She's a tough kid . . ."

"I know," Rue said, starting back down the ladder. "I hope you're right." She brushed her hands off when she reached the bottom and started back to the fortress. She hadn't taken more than two steps, however, when the guard reappeared at the top of the tower.

"Rue!" She shouted. "Rue! I see someone!" Rue whirled back around and stared up at the Gerudo in surprise.

Could it be?

Was it possible?

Her bones no longer quite so old and tired she scrambled back up the ladder and rushed to the edge.

"Where?" She demanded.

"There," the Gerudo pointed. Rue could just make out a few hazy shapes. "Five of them." They waited a moment more, squinting out. "It _is_ Neesha!" The guard cried excitedly. "She did it! She's all right! She did it!" Her shout was echoed by others in a jubilant relay all over the fortress. A ragged cheer went up from the Gerudo outside and some ran inside to tell the others.

"Who's with her?" Rue demanded. The guard squinted again.

"Looks like . . . Jinni!" She said in surprise. "And a Sheikah, so that must be . . ."

"Link!" Rue gasped in relief. She'd been worried when he hadn't returned as fast as he said he would. She'd have a few words for their young king when he finally made it back to the base.

"He doesn't look happy . . . " The guard said, raising an eyebrow at Rue. "You don't think it's because you . . ."

"It's definitely because I sent Neesha out there," Rue said with a sigh, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

Apparently she wasn't the only one with a few words . . .

xxx

"Cheer up, Princess."

Zelda blinked and looked up at Darunia who smiled at her.

"You've been depressed since you got here. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" She cried, then abruptly lowered her voice. The other Sages were all asleep. "Darunia, how is this not that bad?"

"Well," he says, "we've got a nice view of the palace grounds from here," he gestured out the window, "and a nice comfortable bed," only a Goron would find the beds comfortable but she didn't bother telling him that, "and we're all together. What more could you want?"

"We're not _all_ together," Zelda said, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them.

"Ah yes, our prodigal son," Darunia said, his smile turning into a grin. "You and Malon both worry too much about him. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself you know. And if what you say is true and he's got his memories back, well . . ."

"He _can't_ take care of himself," Zelda insisted. "He gets these really dumb ideas and insists on following them through without ever thinking of the consequences or the odds or anything! He lacks judgment!"

"You're still angry about his plan to gather an army, aren't you?" Darunia asked.

"Yes," Zelda said flatly. "He's being naïve about it. He's being young and foolish and naïve about the whole thing." Darunia raised an eyebrow at her.

"At what point, Princess," he asked, "did you forget that Link _is _young and foolish and naïve? And that _that_ is half his strength?" She frowned perplexedly at him. "Your father was young and foolish and naïve once," Darunia continued. "Those were my exact words when he came to me and asked me if I was tired of the war yet. And if I'd be willing to put differences aside and move towards peace." He looked at her seriously. "We both know how that worked out for him. If he had of been old and world-weary and practical about it, we'd still be fighting the Great War. Or we'd all be dead. Sometimes, a bit of foolhardy naivete can do wonders for a world. It's going to take someone young and foolish and naïve to pull off Link's plan, Zelda. And it's also going to take us having faith in him. You're not doing him any favors by doubting him."

"Link doesn't care what I think," Zelda muttered, pressing her forehead against the top of her knees. "He doesn't listen to me anyway."

She heard a tiny giggle from the other cell and raised her head to look. Saria's bright green eyes looked back at her.

"Link's stubborn, Zelda," she said. "He doesn't listen to anyone. He didn't listen to me when he lived in Kokiri Wood. He's never listened to Navi. He does things his own way, easy or hard. He has to do things his own way. It's who he is."

"How long have you been awake?" Darunia rumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"Long enough to eavesdrop a bit," Saria said with an impish grin she could only have learned from Link. "I think, maybe, what Zelda's real problem is, is not what Link's doing, but what Link said to her just before she was kidnapped." She raised an eyebrow. "Am I right, Princess?" Zelda averted her gaze and didn't answer. Saria climbed to her feet and put her hands on the bar to her cell.

"Zelda, let me explain something to you about Link," she said. "He's a sulker. As long as you keep that in mind, he's so much easier to get along with."

"What's a sulker?" Zelda demanded without looking up.

"A sulker is someone who gets mad at the drop of a hat, then storms off to be by themselves and sulk. They sulk for a while, then the anger wears off, they realize what they said and they rush to apologize. Your problem is that you keep getting in the way of Link's sulking time. If he can't sulk, he can't think his way through why he's mad."

"I don't think sulking is going to fix this one," Zelda said. Saria sighed.

"Well, I will admit this is a pretty big deal," she said. "But he'll get over it in time. He cares too much about you not too. When he's mad, the only thing you can do is not listen to a word he says. He never means it anyway."

"Hmm," Zelda said non-committedly. Saria rolled her eyes.

"You're as thick-headed as he is, aren't you?" She demanded. Zelda looked at her stunned, and Darunia laughed.

"Perceptive little thing, isn't she?" He demanded, a wide grin on his face. Zelda shook her head and hid her face again, but not before Saria and Darunia both caught sight of the twitching at the corner of her lips. They exchanged a glance and smiled.


	32. Chapter 32 and Interludes

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**A Brief Interlude**

The afternoon sun glinted and shone off the surface of Lake Hylia, which sat mostly undisturbed except for the occasional Zora popping up and rippling it's face. All along the base of the Lake were tents, of every imaginable shape and size and people of the same varied state; Gorons, Zoras, Gerudo, Sheikah, and Hylians alike.

Jinni, of the Gerudo, sat on the grass on the side of the rough circle Hunter had drawn, and watched the lesson he was attempting to give to Malon; every not and then she'd throw in a word of advice or encouragement to the Hylian, or a sharp word of criticism to the Sheikah. Both responded in kind. So engrossed was she in the lesson, in fact, that she failed to notice the figure walking silently up behind her.

"Hey there!" Ketari said brightly. Jinni shouted an oath, whirling around and to her feet in one, fluid motion.

"Dammit, Sheikah!" She growled, clenching her fists. "Next time you do that I'm going to kill you!" Ketari smiled brightly.

"You say that every time,' she said. "And so far I'm still breathing."

"I'll remedy that soon enough," Jinni muttered. "What do you want now? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I find you engaging and interesting and amusing," Ketari answered. "I've decided I like you and I fully intent to hang around and bother you until you stop asking me why I won't go away. Fair enough?"

"No, but I suppose if I try and do anything about you, the King will take a fit. Now what do you want? To spar?"

"Nope," Ketari said. "Not right now at least. I was thinking that since our respective people are too busy watching each other to be paying that much attention to watching the camp like they're supposed to, it wouldn't hurt, since I've got a bit of free time, to take a bit of a scouting trip around the outskirts of the camp. And then I was thinking that maybe, since you have some free time too, that you could come with me. I could use an extra pair of eyes, and you happen to have some." Jinni gave her a flat look.

"You talk too much."

"Great!" Ketari cried. "I'll take that as a yes. Now come on, we're burning daylight." She turned around and jogged off. Jinni hesitated only a minute, wondering how she had gotten suckered into this, before jogging off after her.

"Well," Hunter said, watching them go, "now that the peanut gallery's gone, maybe we can get some work done." Malon gave a tired groan and fell over onto the grass.

"That _wasn't _work?" She moaned. "I'm aching all over!" Hunter laughed and dropped down beside her.

"Well," he said, "maybe we can take a _bit _of a break." He set his sword across his knees and absently started fingering the hilt as silence descended between the two.

"Thinking about you dad?" Malon asked.

"Hmm," Hunter said, confirming her suspicions.

"Me too," she said. "Do you think they'll be all right?"

"I hope so," he said with a sigh, lying back beside her and looking up at the clouds. They lay together in companionable silence for a while watching the clouds drift lazily by and listening to the muffled noises coming from the direction of the camp.

"Ahem."

Hunter blinked and propped himself up on his elbows. Rue raised a silver eyebrow at him, her arms crossed over her chest and her weight shifted onto one hip.

"Sorry to interrupt your . . . lesson," she said. "But have you seen Link?"

"Not since this morning," he answered. "But his battle plan for today was to go and freak out at the Zora's for snubbing the Sheikah, followed by flipping out at the Gorons for provoking the Gerudo, after which he wanted to go shout at the Gerudo for taking the Gorons up on their challenges, and then planned to end the day by yelling at the Sheikah for meddling, and spying and being just completely mistrustful of everyone in general."

"Please note that the Hylians are the only race behaving," Malon said brightly. Hunter raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's because the Hylians all went and got themselves captured," he answered. "There's like . . . five of you here. Oh and by the way," he added, looking at Rue, "he's still not happy with you about the whole Neesha vs. the Witches thing. He'll probably want to yell at you some more today too, just on principle."

"Has he been sleeping at all?" Rue asked.

"What am I, your spy?" Hunter demanded. "I'm not some . . ."

"No," Malon interrupted him. "Link hasn't been sleeping right. And neither has Hunter, which explains his crankiness and he's very, very sorry for snapping at you, Rue."

"Apology accepted," Rue said with a grin. Hunter sighed and dropped back onto the ground.

"Sorry," he muttered. "And thanks." Malon reached over and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"That's what I'm here for," she said. He squeezed her hand back.

"Much appreciated."

"Ahem." Hunter propped himself up again and raised an eyebrow at Rue.

"You're still here," he noted. "Something else you need?"

"Yes," Rue answered. "You."

xxx

**Chapter 32**

I just want to sleep. That's all. It's not that much to ask, is it?

I shift my weight and only half pay attention as Goron general X, explains why Zora general Y is a jerk and Zora general Y explains why Goron general X is a moron. _This_ is how I've spent the majority of my time since we got to this goddess forsaken lake. Spent . . . no, wrong word. Wasted. This is how I've _wasted_ the majority of my time since we got to this goddess forsaken lake.

It's been one week, seven and a half days, since I got here with the Gerudo.

It's been five days since the last of the races arrived and we settled down to business.

It's been three days since the Moblins finally noticed our rather large presence and started sending their preliminary scouting groups.

I don't even remember the last time I've slept, or eaten for that matter, and I have to keep reminding myself that I'm here to rescue Zelda and the Sages, defeat Dark Link, stop Ganondorf's evil plan, and save Hyrule.

Because I'm not doing any of that.

All I'm doing is listening to this Goron or that Zora complain about this Sheikah or that Gerudo.

I don't understand.

Do they _want_ to die?

Because I've got less than a week to make them start getting along or that's what's going to happen when we actually attack Hyrule Castletown.

But I can't even start on trying to make them get along, because I'm too busy trying to keep them from killing each other . . .

At this rate I'll be running into Castletown alone.

Suicidal though that is, I'm starting to wonder if it's not the better plan.

As the Goron and the Zora continue their fight I grind my teeth so hard it hurts physically.

"Deep breaths, Link," Navi advises quietly from under my hat. "Don't lose it now . . ." Fortunately, before I _can_ lose it, Dune, coming from nowhere as usual, steps between me and them, turning me around roughly and shoving me the other way.

"Sorry, Isilan, Karis," she says, "the General here is needed elsewhere. I'm sure you two can sort this out on your own, hmm?" She catches up to me and falls into step beside me. "You know," she says, "you _don't_ have to handle every single disagreement personally."

"I never said I wanted to," I point out, frustration obvious in my voice. "They wait 'till they see me then they jump me! Bam!" I throw my fist into my palm to emphasize my point. It feels good, so I do it again.

"Anyway," Dune says, "Rue and I have been looking for you. We're having a Meeting of Generals. Kind of important that you be there, what with you being one."

"An unwilling one," I can't help but mutter, rubbing my head.

"Pardon?" Dune asks.

"He said . . ." Navi starts, but I pull my hat further down over my head and muffle the end of her sentence.

"Nothing," I say hurriedly. "Let's just go." Navi struggles out from under my hat and hovers around my head.

"You're so rude," she mutters crankily, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Sorry," I say.

"No you're not."

A moment later we reach the large tent in the center of the camp that we use as a meeting room. Guards from all the races are stationed around the outside of it (looking at each other distrustfully I can't help but notice) and the banners of all the different races are hung up on the outside of it. Nodding my head at the guards I push aside the flap and step into the tent. Karun, Acqul, Hunter and Rue all look up when we enter.

"Found him!" Dune says brightly.

"Good," Karun rumbles. "Now we can start."

Spread out on the table in front of them is all sorts of maps, most of which I can't even begin to fathom, with lots of markings of all different colors on them. There are other assorted papers with scribbles and writing and diagrams and all sorts of interesting, confusing things added to the mess this particular tent is constantly in.

"What's up?" I ask as Dune and I join the huddle around the table.

"We've been breached again," Acqul says. "The Moblins actually made it to the camp this time."

"What?" I cry, my head snapping up. "Was anyone . . ."

"No," Karun answers. "The Moblin parties are still small. A few minor injuries, but nothing serious."

"This time," Hunter says grimly.

"Who was supposed to be on guard duty?" I demand with a frown. Rue and Dune suddenly avoid my gaze and answer my question in that way before Acqul even speaks.

"The Sheikah and the Gerudo."

My head is pounding . . . I don't need this right now . . . I don't . . .

"Someone want to tell me how a group of Moblins with the combined mental IQ of a blueberry, and the subtly of a . . . a . . . for love of Nayru! They were _Moblins_! How the _Hell_ did they get past you?"

"Well," Dune says, "the Gerudo . . ."

"Don't blame this on the Gerudo!" Rue growls, narrowing her eyes at Dune. "If this was any one's fault it was your Sheikah's." Dune glares at her in irritation.

"How were _my_ Sheikah supposed to do anything with _your_ Gerudo getting in the way?"

"Ladies," Acqul said cautiously.

"They weren't in the way!" Rue cries. "They were doing their job!"

"Guys, come on . . ." Hunter says, raising his hands. "This isn't going to . . ." Dune crossed her arms across her chest.

"If they were doing their job, how did the Moblins get in?"

"Dune," Karun says, "calm down. Maybe Rue's got a reason . . ."

"A reason for what?" Acqul demands. "It wasn't the Gerudo's fault that the Moblins got in."

"So you're saying it was the Sheikahs?" Karun asks.

"I didn't say that," Acqul said with a frown. "Why do you always assume that? If anyone here is picking sides, Karun, it's you."

"What are you saying exactly?" Karun demands in an ominous rumble.

"We weren't the only one on Guard!" Rue growls at Dune over Acqul and Karun's own bickering. "What right have you to accuse us when you are just as much at fault? If not more!"

"My right comes from . . ."

I grit my teeth.

I can't take this anymore . . .

"Hunter, come help me."

Hunter and I leave the tent. The others are too engrossed in their arguing to even notice us leaving.

"What are we doing?" Hunter asks.

"Something drastic, I bet," Navi says.

"Making a point," I answer. "Run to the other side of the tent and grab whatever banners are over there then bring them inside. I'll get these ones." He does as I ask and a moment later we both head back into the tent, loaded down with the huge banners. The others finally notice us.

"Clear off the table," I snap at them.

"What? Why?" Rue demands.

"Just do it," I growl. Raising an eyebrow at me (and at my tone) they hurriedly clear off the table of papers and everything else. Hunter and I drop the banners on the table. I pull my bow off my back.

"What are you doing with those?" Karun asks.

"You see those banners?" I demand, pointing at them with the bronze arrow now in my hand. "Let's pretend they're us. Let's pretend they're the people of Hyrule, okay? Now, let's pretend that the people of Hyrule, all hate each other. Let's pretend that they're foolish and stupid and can't get over their petty hatreds from two decades ago. And then let's pretend that the leaders of said people, can't even get along. Let's pretend that that big pile of banners is our army, and our camp, and our people, all right? Are you all with me so far? Can you handle that?" I glare at each of them. "Good." I say, then fit the arrow to my bow. It bursts into flame, causing everyone but Hunter to jump back, and I loose the arrow at the banners. It impales them to the table and they go up like a torch. The others stare at the burning mass of cloth in shock for a moment, the flickering light dancing on their faces, then as one they turn to me. "Are you still pretending?" I ask. "Because that's still us. And that's exactly what will happen to us if we can't get this hatred under control." I throw my bow back onto my back. "Now if you're all done wasting my time, I'm going to go find my friends, who, I might add, are of all different kinds of races and get along just fine, and take a break, because if I don't, I'm going to kill someone." Without waiting for a response I turn on my heel and leave the tent, Hunter right on my heels.

"You planning on relaxing any time soon, or should I keep my distance?" He asks once we're away from the tent and from most of the camp. I let loose an inarticulate, furious scream, and make strangling motions with my hands for a minute. Hunter raises an eyebrow at me when I'm done. "Feel better?" He asks.

"Yes," I say. "A bit."

"You're gonna have a heart attack if you keep this up, you know," Navi points out. "This many temper tantrums in a row isn't healthy, you know."

"In Link's defense, he's got perfectly valid reasons for throwing tantrums," Hunter says. "He's right about the fighting. If we can't get them to stop it, then the Moblins are going to eat us alive."

"Well," Navi says, "it's going to be kind of hard to get the soldiers to stop fighting when the general's are all at each other's throats." I pull my hat off and run my hand through my hair.

"Zelda was right," I say with a sigh. "This is impossible. This is never going to work."

"Hey, come on," Hunter says. "Don't give up yet. You're supposed to be the one who never quits."

"I know, I know," I say. "Dammit, I'm tired. Where are the girls at?"

"I left Malon over on the island," Hunter says as we step onto the long rope bridges connecting said island to the mainland. "No idea where Neesha is. I think she had training earlier, but that's probably over by now so she's most likely looking for you."

"She's on the island too," Navi says, shielding her eyes from the setting sun. "At least there's a blob of red over there."

I can't help but smile when I think of Neesha in the Red. As furious as I still am at the way she went about getting it (at both her _and_ Rue. They're both stupid for doing that. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You do _not_ mess with Black Magicians! You don't! Let alone ones as skilled at it as the Witches!), she _does_ deserve it, and for whatever reason, her wearing that red uniform has righted all wrongs between us. Things have gone back to exactly the way they used to be. It's like something came with the uniform that fixed whatever mental problem she was having with me being King _and_ being her friend.

I suspect Rue also had something to do with that, and that there's something they're both not telling me, but I don't care. Neesha and I are friends again, and that's all that matters.

"Hey, speaking of blobs of red, where's Jinni? I haven't seen her in a few days."

"She and Ketari have been hanging out lately," Hunter says. "An odder couple I've never seen."

"Really?" I ask. "Jinni and Ketari? Funny. They don't seem . . . compatible."

"They're not," Hunter says with a shrug. "In the least. I just think Jinni doesn't know what to make of Ketari and vice versa. They're like little kids who've found a new kind of bug and they're going to poke at it until they understand it."

"Here's hoping they don't poke too hard," I say with a grin.

"Or with anything sharp and pointy," Hunter adds wryly.

The sun finally falls below the mountains in the distance as Neesha and Malon spot us and start towards us.

All I want is some time to wind down and then to sleep . . .

xxx

_ I'm trembling._

_Because of the cold?__ Because of the pain? Because of the fear?_

_I don't understand . . . _

_I'm surrounded by whiteness, cold and blank. I spin around, searching desperately for some familiar sight. Some sign that I'm still . . . I don't know, alive? _

_Alive or not, there's nothing here. Nothing but me and this whiteness. Suddenly, however, I see something, out of the corner of my eye. I turn and look, hope rising up in my chest, then dying still born when I see it. It looks almost like a ripple. A huge, dark, ripple in the whiteness. I swallow hard and take several steps back as the ripple advances, picking up speed as it comes. Some buried alive instinct thumps deep in my chest . . ._

_ "This is going to hurt."_

_ I gasp in surprise and turn to see who's speaking. My eyes widen._

_ "Dad?" I ask in surprise. Brayden of the Sheikah stares back at me, his face grim._

_ "This is going to hurt you," he says. "It's coming."_

_ "What?" I cry in confusion, starting towards him. "What's going to hurt me? What's going on?"_

_ "I'm sorry," Brayden says. "Run Link! Don't let it get you! I can't stop it! Run!"_

_ I whirl around in an attempt to run from the ripple, but I've take no more than two steps before it reaches me. My father is swallowed into the darkness and I'm knocked back against a stone altar. I'm pressed up against the smooth stone, uncomfortably aware of the three dents in it. Pain sears through me. Every inch of me burns with a pain unlike anything I've ever felt before . . ._

_Or have I?_

_Blurred images run through my mind. A tall, imposing man – Ganondorf – with ember eyes glaring at me with a venomous look. I see him raising his hands . . . _

_Another, earlier memory . . . another tall man . . . with crimson eyes . . . not like Ganondorf's, but close . . . it's Detsu . . . he raises his hands as well . . . but he's not aiming for me . . . _

_I scream as the pain increases._

_"Hero of Time . . ." A voice whispers. Gritting my teeth I force my eyes open, peering around me. The whiteness is gone, replaced with an absolute dark._

_"Who's there?" I cry around the pain. I press a hand tightly to my stomach and work my way into a sitting position. "Dad? Where are you? Who's there?" Before I even finish the question I know the answer. I know who it is._

_It's Psycho Me._

_It's Dark Link._

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ Screams a voice from behind me. I whirl around just in time to see an ebony figure lunging at me, out of the darkness, three feet of black steel gleaming in his hand._

_"Wha . . ." Without wasting any more time on half formed words, I try to roll off the altar and onto my feet. The pain abruptly increases however and I cry out and crumple back on the cold, smooth surface. _

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ The figure screams again. _

_ "Link . . ." Whispers another voice. Dark Link leaps at me again and I struggle to roll out of the way, but I'm not fast enough. His black blade slides through my stomach, impaling me, pinning me to the altar as my blood runs down the sides of it, filling the gaps in it. I gasp and my eyes go wide, even as my hands clutch at the blade inside of me. Dark Link smiles wolfishly down at me. My blood coats his hands. _

_His face blurs and shifts . . . _

_He looks . . . like . . . _

_ "Dad?" I whisper, unable to understand what's going on. "Dad . . . why?" He lifts his blood-covered hands to his face and stares at them as his form blurs again. His face contorts in pain and suddenly there's two of them. Brayden, and Dark Link . . . Dark Link rips the sword out of me and slams it into my father's chest._

_ "Dad!" I cry, unable to move. "Dad! No!"_

_ "Stupid kid," Dark Link hisses, a sadistic smile on his face. His eyes gleam as red as the blood that's flowing out of me. He rips his blade out of Brayden and the Sheikah falls to the ground and disappears into the blackness. "Dad's dead."_

_ "No," I whisper, my head falling to the side. "No . . . he's not . . . he . . . he can't be . . ."_

_ "Your blood," Dark Link hisses, his face so close to mine that all I can see is the red of his eyes, "will open the seal . . ."_

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

It paced agitatedly in the shadows cast by the pillars in the Temple of Time.

It didn't like this place.

It didn't like this place one bit.

This place reminded it of the boy . . . but not of the boy's pain, oh no.

This place reminded it of the other side of the boy . . .

It didn't like that side.

And it hated this place.

It was impatient. It didn't want to be there. It wanted to be out hunting. It wanted to be out hurting . . .

It was waiting . . . waiting for the boy . . .

It knew he would come there. The boy always went there. He gravitated to the Temple of Time the way thieves gravitate to gold. There was no question.

But the boy hadn't come . . .

It had been forever since it had taken the Seventh Sage . . .

And still the boy hadn't come.

What was he waiting for?

Why was he hiding?

It wasn't like he was even hiding that well . . .

It knew where he was. He was holed up at Lake Hylia.

It paced faster.

It wouldn't be hard to get to him . . .

Not for it.

If the Moblins could make it as far into their camp as the spies reported, then it would be no problem . . .

It wanted to kill the boy so bad . . .

It wanted to taste the boy's lifeblood . . .

It hated the boy almost as much as it hated the Thief . . .

But it couldn't just kill the boy.

It had to wait.

It had to kill him there. At the Temple of Time. On the Altar.

That was the way it had to be.

He couldn't kill the boy at Lake Hylia, that would do nothing . . .

It wanted to be free.

It wanted to be free of it's weak physical form.

It wanted to be free of the Thief's power.

But to be free of the Thief's power, it had to set the Thief free.

And to set the Thief free, it had to kill the boy on the altar at the Temple of Time . . .

It whined in frustration.

Why did it have to be so complicated?

It mentally checked the bonds on the Other's spirit.

It had been leery about the Other ever since he had managed to awaken . . .

Granted the Witch's had forced him back to helplessness, but there was no telling if it would last . . .

The boy . . . the boy . . .

All it wanted was to kill the boy.

It froze.

Maybe . . .

Maybe it could still go to Lake Hylia . . .

Maybe it could go there and take the boy the way it took the Seventh Sage . . .

It's lips split into a sadistic grin.

It could go to Lake Hylia, and take the boy back to the Temple of Time and sacrifice him on the Altar, and free the Thief, and kill the Thief and finally be free!

It's eyes narrowed into thin, hungry slits as the darkness swirled up and around it and it disappeared . . .


	33. An Interlude

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey all!

All right, so no Link's POV this time 'round, for a couple of reasons. First, this interlude was more than long enough for a chapter of its own, and given the content of it, I think it works better this way. Plus, I figure you've all waited long enough (and very patiently, I _really_ appreciate that) and you would have had to have waited longer if I added in the Link parts to this installment. This shouldn't take me long to write up once I get started on it, but that raises the question of when I'm going to get started on it, and I have essays and mid-terms from this week through next week, and I have to force myself to sit down and work on something non-creative-writing related. Yay.

I think that's it for now . . . Enjoy!

Lady Rose

**An Interlude**

" . . . So that's my problem," Hunter said, watching Ketari's face for any sign of a reaction. "Am I sonofabitch?"

"Well," Ketari said, holding her sword up to the light to inspect it's edge for dullness, "that all depends. How far have you gone with this?"

"Preliminary stages," Hunter said. "Nowhere that could really be described as anywhere, but I sense a general movement in the direction of somewhere significant."

"You're being cryptic again," Ketari pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him. He frowned at her.

"Well . . . it's not really any of your business," he said defensively.

"Then why did you come to me about it?" She asked. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Because under normal circumstances, I'd go to my Dad, and he's not here. And under other circumstances I'd probably go to Sheik, but she's not here either. I _could_ go to Neesha, but Gerudo advice is not really going to help this particular situation any, which leaves me with the option of going to Link, or Malon, and they happen to be the exact two people who are at the heart of my problem."

"Hmm," said Ketari with a sly smirk, "I _knew_ it was Malon." Hunter slapped his forehead and fell back onto his cot.

"Smooth, Ket," he said, partly admiring, partly frustrated with himself. "Very smooth."

"I try," she said, setting her sword across her lap and reaching for her polishing rag. "Look, Hunter, if you really, really like her as much as you seem to think you do, then go for it."

"But . . . what about . . ."

"I honestly don't think Link is going to mind. Besides, he and the Princess have something don't they?"

"They have _something_," he agreed. "Don't know what it is, but it's there."

"Besides," Ketari added, "he's probably noticed by now. Goddesses know the rest of the camp has." Hunter sighed.

"I think you overestimate Link's observation skills. When he's focused on something that's all he can see. He gets tunnel vision. He's oblivious right now to anything that doesn't involve Zelda, Moblins, Dark Link, or yelling at the Generals."

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" Ketari asked, giving him a piercing look.

"Yes!" He cried. "Dammit, Ket! Link's my best friend! I don't want to jeopardize that."

"You really think he'll be offended?" She asked.

"I don't know," Hunter said miserably. "I just don't know. He doesn't get offended, he gets hurt. I've never met anyone with the capability he's got for getting hurt. And I don't want that. I don't want to be the one that hurts him."

"I think you're underestimating his maturity, Hunter," Ketari said. "I think he'll be fine with it."

"Maybe," Hunter said, unconvinced. Ketari threw her rag at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She demanded. "What happened to the cocky, over-confident, arrogant Hunter who used to boss around my brother?" Hunter threw the rag back.

"He's attracted to his best friend's ex-girlfriend, that's what happened to him," he answered.

"Talk to him about it, then," Ketari said. "If that's what it's going to take to put your conscience at rest, then do us all a favor and do it, so you can get back to being cocky and over-confident."

"You forgot arrogant," Hunter said at the same time as someone else walking into the tent. Ketari and Hunter both looked up as Jinni walked in. Hunter straightened and frowned.

"How long have you been there?" He demanded. Jinni raised an eyebrow at him.

"Long enough," she answered. Hunter scowled and Ketari rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Hunter, she's lying," she said. Hunter's scowl faltered. She raised an eyebrow at Jinni. "What is it with you two? Why don't you like each other? No, wait, forget I asked," she said quickly when they both opened their mouths to enlighten her. Jinni crossed her arms and tossed her still growing ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Are you coming or not, Ket?" She demanded.

"Coming where?" Ketari asked.

"On patrol," Jinni answered. "This was your dumb idea, you're not quitting now are you?"

"Hey wait," Hunter said. "You called her Ket."

"So?" Jinni demanded, glaring at him. Hunter smirked at her.

"Nothing, Jinni," he said. "Nothing at all. Have fun on patrol." He lay back down and threw his arm over his eyes, promptly ignoring both of them as they exited the tent, Ketari chattering brightly and Jinni grunting in answer - though Hunter noticed with a great deal of amusement that her grunts were nowhere near as sour as they used to be.

_Who would've though Jinni capable of making friends . . . must be Link's -_

The thought was cut off as someone perched themself heavily on his stomach. He gasped in surprise as the air was forced from his lungs and he pulled his arm off his eyes, blinking up at the person seated on him. Malon frowned down at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're late," she said flatly. "I waited in that damn ring of yours for a half-hour and you never showed and then I come here and where do I find you but lying in bed while I was out there sweating to death. Hmph!"

"Damn!" He gasped, pushing himself into a sitting position and catching her before she could fall off the cot. "I'm sorry Malon! I got distracted with . . . by Ketari. She needed to talk to me about something." She narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying," she said flatly.

"I do that from time to time," he agreed. "Part of the whole Sheikah bit."

"Fine," she said. "But you owe me. You get to skip a lesson, so do I. No sword-fighting for me tomorrow!"

"Now just a second," he said, raising an eyebrow at her, "I never said that."

"No, I did," she said. "And in fact you owe me twice, because not only did you skip our lesson today, you lied to me about why you skipped it, so technically I should get to skip two lessons."

"Oh, so you _want_ to die when the Moblins get past our sentries next time and into the camp. I bet they'll go right to your tent too. They'll go, 'Hey! I've got an idea! Let's go get that Malon girl! She skipped her lessons with Hunter and now she doesn't know how to defend herself. Easy supper tonight, boys!'" Malon smirked at him.

"But you didn't finish the story," she said.

"What? That they eat you?" He demanded.

"No," she said. "That the tall, dark and handsome Sheikah man comes busting into her tent and single-handedly saves her from the Moblins then puts her on her horse and rides away with her into the sunset." Hunter laughed.

"I don't have a horse," he said. "I'd have to throw you over my shoulder and run like a moron with the Moblins chasing us down." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Though you would make a good shield when they start firing arrows at us." She punched his shoulder.

"You're horrible," she said. He grinned at her.

"You know you love me," he said. She turned to meet his gaze and he froze.

"Hmm," she said softly. "Maybe I do at that."

_I should kiss her . . . but . . . Link . . . _

Ketari's words came back to him.

_Go for it . . . _

He leaned forward and she closed her eyes just as the tent flap swung open, light infused the tent and Link stepped in, clutching his head.

"Dammit Neesha!"

Hunter cried out in surprise and jumped back and away from Malon, the movement sending him tumbling off the cot and onto the ground with an audible _thud_.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Link demanded, turning to face someone coming into the tent. "I'm still seeing stars!"

"Quit whining," Neesha said huffily, pushing in past him. "You're the one who wanted to spar. I just . . . Hunter? What are you doing on the floor?" Link looked down at him in surprise and cocked his head to the side.

"Need a hand up?" He asked.

"Nope," Hunter said in a pained voice, clutching the back of his head where it had hit the ground. "I'm good."

"Why are you so jumpy?" Link asked, throwing himself down onto the cot. A muffled oath was heard from under his hat. "Oh for love of . . ." He ripped his hat off and Navi fluttered up out of his hair, struggling to push her hair back out of her face. Link frowned up at her glare. "You're the one who wants to live under there," he said flatly. "You knew it was dangerous when you took it as your abode."

"Can't you do _anything_ gently?" She demanded. "You're so violent! And you're dirty too! Wash your hair." She crossed her arms and turned her back on Link, fluttering over to the table and sitting on it. Link rolled his eyes and looked at Hunter.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "Your face is all red." He frowned. "Your not getting sick are you? We attack in less than a week!"

"I'm fine," he said in a choked voice. "You just . . . nevermind. It's not important." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going . . . to go find Ketari and Jinni. I'll see you guys later." Neesha frowned at him.

"What's your . . ." Her voice died off when she spotted Malon sitting on his cot, every bit as red as Hunter. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, wait up!" Neesha said, scrambling after him. "I'm coming too. I don't want to listen to Link whine anymore."

"What?" Hunter demanded. "Neesha, no. I don't want . . ." She shoved him roughly.

"I _said_ I'm coming too." Link threw his hand over his eyes.

"Just take her, Hunter," he said. "She'll probably try and smash my head in again if she stays."

"You _asked_ me to spar!" She cried as she and Hunter moved towards the door. "You were blocking all your other parts! Your head was the only thing open!"

"Just because it's open doesn't mean you have to hit it!" Link shouted uselessly after her as they exited the tent.

"Rough morning?" Hunter asked.

"Link sucks, that's all," Neesha said flatly. Hunter raised an eyebrow at her.

"He was beating you, wasn't he?" He asked.

"Right up 'till I smashed him in the head with my shield, yep," she agreed. "That kind of ended the fight. So . . . you want to tell me what was going on in there before we walked in, or do I have to smash you too?" She raised her shield threateningly. Hunter crossed his arms.

"None of your business, Neesha," he said flatly, then hurriedly ducked her swing with the shield. "Look, it doesn't matter, all right? It's my problem. I'll sort it out."

"Sure you will," Neesha said, slipping the shield back on her back.

xxx

" . . . and when he jumped at me, I whipped out my sword and drove it into his stomach! Ha!" Ketari emphasized her point by mimicking the motion with her sword. "Just like that." She crossed her arms smugly and looked over at Jinni who raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her.

"You did not," she said flatly.

"Sure I did!" Ketari insisted. Jinni's eyebrow went further and Ketari grinned sheepishly. "Well," she said, "maybe it didn't happen _exactly_ like that."

"So how did it happen?" Jinni demanded. Ketari grinned and avoided her gaze.

"Bug-eyed aliens swooped down from the sky and kidnapped him before I could kill him. Either way the issue was solved." Jinni sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever tell the truth?" She demanded. Ketari raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you ever lie?" She replied.

"No," Jinni said flatly. "I have no need to lie. Why would I?"

"Not even just a bit?" Ketari asked, turning around and walking backwards so she could face her. "Not even just to exaggerate a story or something?"

"Why?" Jinni demanded.

"I . . . because it's fun?" Ketari replied, trying to find a way to justify it. "Because it gets you out of trouble? Because bug-eyes aliens and cool finishing moves are a lot cooler than him tripping and falling on my sword?"

"So _that's_ what really happened," Jinni said with a smug grin. Ketari grinned at her and turned around again.

"Yeah, well . . ." She said. "So I told you the truth. Now you have to tell me a lie."

"Fine," Jinni said. "I like you and enjoy your company. How's that for a lie?" Ketari grinned at her.

"Nice try, chickie," she said. "But no go."

"Chickie?" Jinni demanded.

"Slang," Ketari said. "Don't change the subject. I want a big fat lie from you."

"Why?" Jinni asked.

"Because . . . it's not natural that you don't lie," Ketari replied. "It's like you're . . . you're . . ." She paused, fishing around for the right word.

"Gerudo?" Jinni supplied with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly," Ketari finished. "It's like you're Gerudo."

"I _am_ Gerudo," Jinni said.

"Ah, ah, ah . . ." Ketari said, waving her finger. "Half of this pathetic excuse for an army's problem is they're too caught up in what they think they are. You think you're Gerudo. Dune thinks she's a Sheikah. But you're not." Jinni frowned darkly at her.

"You've got three seconds to start making sense," she said flatly. "How can I not be Gerudo? I have red hair, dark skin, and I live in the desert. Doesn't that more or less make me a Gerudo?"

"So?" Ketari demanded. "Link's blonde, blue-eyed, and lives anywhere he damn well pleases. He's Gerudo too."

"I . . . I'm fierce and proud and stubborn," Jinni said.

"So is Hunter," Ketari said. "And he's not Gerudo."

"I'm certainly not," said a voice to their right. Ketari and Jinni blinked and looked over as Hunter and Neesha jogged towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" Ketari asked. Jinni frowned at them both. Neesha met her gaze evenly and deliberately picked a piece of lint off her red uniform, reminding the other Gerudo that technically they were equals.

"I . . ."

"Link and I walked in on Hunter and Neesha who I _think_ were just about to do something with each other, and Hunter flipped out and left and I followed him because I'm apparently a 'nosy, annoying little brat,'" Neesha said before Hunter could say anything. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"At least you're not an 'overbearing, arrogant, son of a bitch Sheikah,'" he shot back. She ignored him. Jinni frowned at him.

"Are Sheikah so hard-hearted as to not even show affection for each other in front of people?" Jinni demanded of him with a raised eyebrow. Hunter frowned at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I could have sworn _you_ just called _me_ hard-hearted. That's kind of the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

"You know," Ketari said mildly, "what with everyone else fighting, and Link stressing out over that, I don't think his friends fighting among themselves is doing him any favors." Jinni and Hunter muttered something and backed off.

"Great," Ketari said brightly. "Well, as long as the two of you are here, you can help us with our –" Before she could finish her sentence the sound of angry shouting drifted on the breeze to them. All four of them blinked and looked towards the noise, spotting a large group of Sheikah and Gerudo facing off against each other.

"This can't be good," Hunter muttered as they switched direction and hurried towards the group.

"I hope the King doesn't see this," Jinni muttered under her breath.

"The King's taking a long-needed nap," Neesha said darkly. "Let's see if we can't break this up before he comes ripping out here and kills someone."

"Hey!" Ketari shouted as they arrived at the group. "What's going on?" Immediately about a dozen people, Sheikah and Gerudo alike turned to her and started talking. "Woah! Hold up! Marcus! You tell me. I . . . why are you bleeding?" A tall Sheikah separated himself from the crowd, one hand clutching a bleeding wound on his forehead. He pointed angrily at the Gerudo.

"They attacked us!" He cried. A Gerudo in Green stepped forward, fists clenched.

"We told you! Whatever hit you, it wasn't us!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hunter cried. "What's going on?" The Gerudo growled something.

"We were over there," she pointed, "and I was teaching these women the use of the Sling. We were nowhere near these Sheikah, and we were aiming away from him. And yet he claims . . ."

"I got hit in the head with a rock!" He cried. "You were over there throwing rocks! Who else could it have been? You're just trying to screw up our patrol! You're setting us up to take the fall if the Moblins get in again!"

"For the last time it wasn't us!"

An angry growl rippled through the crowd. Hunter frowned to himself as Ketari stepped between the two groups and immediately started trying to sort things out. He looked around.

It was entirely possible that one of the Gerudo _had_ thrown the rock . . .

But after Link's little flip-out in the General's tent the day before Hunter had heard each of the generals having their own little flip-outs at their troops. Rue, in particular, had been vicious. He didn't think the Gerudo would risk her wrath by starting fights.

Maybe a Gerudo had mis-aimed?

But in the entirely wrong direction? And would they have been able to throw it that hard from that far away? Marcus looked like he'd practically been point-blanked judging by the wreck his forehead was in.

"Sheikah." Hunter blinked and looked at Jinni, but the Gerudo wasn't looking at him. She nodded her head just slightly in the direction of the group of Gerudo. "There at the back. The one in the cloak." Hunter followed her gaze and blinked in surprise. Skulking around at the back of the Gerudo was a figure hidden in the folds of a cloak. The edge of a sling hung out from beneath the voluminous sleeves.

"Why is she in a cloak?" Hunter asked Jinni.

"That's no Gerudo," Jinni said flatly. "It's not even a she. The shoulder's are too wide and the build's too bulky."

"Then what . . ."

The figure suddenly seemed to catch sight of them watching it because it gave a start and turned to walk away. Hunter frowned as he lost sight of it behind the Gerudo and moved to find him again, but it was gone.

"Something's not right," he said darkly.

"You get Neesha," Jinni said. "I'll get Ket. We'd best get to the bottom of this."

For once, Hunter agreed with her. Hunter moved over to Neesha and quickly explained what they'd seen to her, as Jinni grabbed Ketari by the arm and dragged her away.

"Forget them," Jinni growled. "There'll be no calming them down until we find out what actually happened. And to do that, we have to find that man." Frowning darkly at the arguing group Ketari relented and followed the other three as they started off.

"He was heading this way," Jinni said. "Towards the bridge over the falls." The camp fell out of sight behind the hills as they ran towards the bridge. As they got closer, however, all their faces hardened as one. Waiting on the wide bridge was a group of about a half dozen Moblins.

"Should we go get help?" Hunter asked as they stopped to take stock of the situation.

"No," Ketari said. "There's only six of them, and there's four of us. We can take them. There's not even a Stalfos."

"All right then," Jinni said. "Let's go." She and Neesha immediately started off.

"Wait a –" Ketari and Hunter both started to call but it was too late. The Moblins had seen them. Hunter and Ketari growled as one.

"Apparently strategy doesn't mean much in the desert," Hunter muttered.

"Apparently," Ketari agreed. "Come on. Let's go before they get themselves killed."

The Moblins lunged across the bridge at them the instant they set foot on it. One of them died immediately as Jinni distracted it and Ketari ran it through. Neesha shouted a battle cry and threw herself at the nearest Moblin while Hunter played a deadly game of hit and run as he danced between the fighting Moblins trying to find the chinks in their armor.

He game was cut short, however, when one of the Moblins whipped around to fight him face to face and he found his escape cut off by a second Moblin.

"Uh-oh." He hurriedly ducked the swing of the jagged sword held by the second Moblin and jumped up, burying his father's sword with all his strength into its forehead. Before he could retrieve the weapon, however, the first Moblin roared in triumph and wrapped its tree-trunk like arms around his chest and lifted him into the air. He gasped, but the Moblin's grip didn't leave him enough air to actually cry out. Behind him, Jinni finally got a clean shot in at the Moblin she was fighting and it fell back, striking the one holding Hunter. It grunted and took a step backwards, slipping on the blood covered planks beneath its feet and smashing into and through the wooden rail on the side of the bridge, snapping it like a twig. It released Hunter in a panic as they both plummeted over the edge.

"Hunter!"

Something caught the back of his uniform and abruptly stopped his fall. The Moblin struck the water below and was immediately washed away, disappearing beneath the foam. Hunter swallowed thickly and turned to thank his rescuer, but instead blinked in surprise.

"Jinni?" The Gerudo had one fist wrapped up in his uniform and the other braced against the remaining rail to keep his weight from pulling them both over.

"Don't get any ideas," she grunted. "I still don't like you. But the King's more or less attached to you and I don't want to be the one to tell him you went and got yourself killed."

"Ha," Hunter said. "It's _your_ fault I fell off." But he was smiling gratefully as he said it. For the briefest of moments she returned the look, but the moment ended when Hunter's eyes widened.

"Jinni! Behind you!" Jinni twisted, never loosening her grip on Hunter, and drove her foot into the stomach of the person behind her. It fell back silently and her eyes widened.

"You," she hissed. It was the man in black from the Sheikah and Gerudo argument.

"I got him," Ketari said, leaping forward at him as Neesha fought with the last standing Moblin. Ketari slashed at the figure and it dodged easily. She frowned and jumped at it again. It continued to dodged her blows, never making a move to counter attack.

"Hit him already!" Jinni growled as she struggled to lift Hunter up.

"I'm try–" Her voice died off when the figure suddenly leapt into her attack and countered, his weapon almost seeming to form in his hand as he moved. Hunter and Jinni froze.

The weapon was an ebony Master Sword.

"Dark Link . . ." Hunter gasped.

"Ket!" Jinni shouted. "Watch out! That's no natural fighter!"

As though her words were some kind of command, Dark Link gave a hiss and leapt at the stunned Sheikah. She moved backwards, parrying his blows, suddenly on the defensive. Hunter and Jinni had frozen in horror. As they watched, Dark Link feinted to the left and Ketari moved to dodge it. Before she could recover, Dark Link shoved her over. She hit the ground hard and her sword skittered from her grip and over the edge of the ridge.

"Ketari!" Hunter and Jinni both cried. Neesha drove her scimitar into the Moblins chest and moved to air Ketari, but Dark Link was faster. He fell on Ketari with his sword, driving it through her chest.

The only movement Ketari made was when Dark Link ripped his sword out of her.

Neesha screamed a battle cry, but Dark Link hissed something that might have been a laugh and raised his hand at her.

"Neesha!" Hunter cried. "No!"

Black lightning ripped from Dark Link's open palm and struck Neesha in the chest, sending her spinning backwards until she finally came to rest against the back of a dead Moblin. She stirred then lay still.

Hunter turned desperately back to Jinni as she struggled to move herself into a position where she could haul him up.

"Jinni! Let me fall!" He said.

"What?" She demanded, then scowled at him. "No."

"Let me go!" He cried. "You can't hold me and defend yourself at the same time!"

"No," she said flatly, inching her way back across the bridge as Dark Link turned to her and advanced.

"Jinni! Let me go!" He cried, wishing she'd grabbed his arm or his foot or something that he could use to make her let go. He couldn't do anything about her grip on his back.

"I said no and I meant it!" She growled. Hunter looked at her progress. He was almost close enough to reach and pull himself up, but not close enough. Dark Link was closer.

"Jinni! Please! I don't want to be the one to have to tell Link that _you_ got yourself killed! He's attached to you too! Just let me fall! Jinni!"

"Don't be a baby, Sheikah," Jinni growled. Hunter reached up with his hand. He was so close . . .

Dark Link had its sword raised. It was two seconds away . . .

"Just . . . a little . . . farther . . . Got it!" He grabbed the side of the bridge and Jinni released his uniform, twisting around on the ground and bringing her knees into her stomach as Dark Link tried to do to her what he did to Ketari. She planted her feet on his stomach and used his momentum to throw him behind her. He flew over the rail but reached out with an ebony hand and caught hold of the edge of the bridge, pulling himself back up.

It was enough time for Jinni.

She rocketed to her feet as Hunter dragged himself back up onto the bridge and ripped her scimitars out of their sheaths. She narrowed her eyes at Dark Link.

"Don't think me some ordinary Red, Shade," she hissed. "I was an Elite, and nothing about that has changed except my uniform . . ."

xxx

The Other railed against his mental prison, trying everything in his limited power to break the bonds the witches had placed on him . . .

. . . to no avail.

Dark Link laughed at his futile rage as it battled with the Gerudo.

It knew what he was afraid of.

Or rather, what he was afraid _for_ . . .

Behind the Gerudo crouched one of the Boy's friends . . .

The Other was afraid for this dark-haired boy.

He was the Other's, brother's son . . .

The Other cared about this boy ., . .

An evil grin split its face . . .

There was nothing it liked better than destroying things the Other cared about . . .

xxx

Hunter dropped into a crouch beside Neesha, wishing his throat didn't feel so tight . . .

Ketari was dead.

Neesha and Jinni were not.

He had to focus on the people could help.

He had to stop thinking about the time he was 11 and had gotten lost in the mountains and it had been Ketari who had found him and gave him a piggy-back ride all the way back down . . .

Or all the times when his dad had been gone and he'd been lonely and Ket had smuggled him in under Dune's nose and hidden him in with Thomas . . .

Or the time he and Thomas had put a bucket of water over Impa's door and set Ketari and Sheik up to take the fall . . .

Or the time Ket and Sheik took their revenge by finding out that it had been he and Thomas who'd taken Bruiser's favorite knife and lost it in the mountains, then blackmailing them with it for months . . .

Or how he going to have to tell Dune, and Thomas and Bel and Mel and Sheik and his Dad and Link about this . . .

He suddenly wanted to curl up into a ball and cry . . .

Instead he gently pulled Neesha into a sitting position and shook her.

"Neesha," he said. "Hey! Neesha! Come on!" She groaned and opened her eyes, one hand going to her head.

"What hit me?" She groaned. "Feels like the Witches . .. " Hunter breathed a sigh of relief and opened his mouth to answer her but was cut off as someone hit him from the side and ripped him away from her. He and whatever was on him skidded to a stop and he wrenched himself around. His eyes widened as Dark Link raised his sword and started to bring it down.

A blur of red and silver flew from behind them and connected with the back of Dark Link's head, making an audible _clunk_ sound. His sword went awry and impaled Hunter's arm instead of his chest. Neesha had somehow mustered the strength to hurl her shield at it. Not hard enough to hurt it, but hard enough to save Hunter's life. She groaned and collapsed to the ground again, unable to do anything else. Dark Link's bolt had taken too much out of her.

Dark Link scowled and ripped his sword out of Hunter's arm, intent on trying again, but Jinni came flying out of nowhere and tackled it. They both went flying off and away from Hunter.

Jinni growled as Dark Link wrenched free of her grasp and leapt at Hunter again. She intercepted it. It stuck at her and again tried to go for Hunter, but once more she intercepted it.

She frowned.

It was obsessing over Hunter.

Why?

Behind her Hunter was clutching his bleeding arm and trying to find his sword. Dark Link scowled darkly and raised his palm, blasting Jinni back and over Hunter to land beside Neesha who was once again unconscious. She twisted in mid-air and landed on her feet, then fell to her knees. Dark Link was quick to take advantage of the opening.

It leapt at Hunter, sword out.

Jinni pushed herself to her feet and leapt forward.

There was only one way to save Hunter.

There was only one way to hit Dark Link.

And she took it.

Everything moved into slow motion, as she jumped over Hunter and met Dark Link's charge by impaling herself on his sword just before he could strike Hunter down with it.

Everything froze.

Hunter's eyes widened in horror as they stared at the ebon blade protruding from Jinni's back. Dark Link's widened in surprise.

Jinni's grip tightened on her sword.

Dark Link blinked its crimson eyes at her.

She gathered the last of strength and drove her scimitar into its stomach right up to the hilt.

Her face twisted with hatred.

"You give that to Ganondorf for me," she hissed, twisting her blade. "Courtesy of the King."

Dark Link stumbled backwards, pulling his sword out of her. Without the support, her strength crumbled and she followed suit, sliding to the ground. Dark Link clutched its stomach and scowled darkly, pulling the scimitar out. It looked at Hunter, who had struggle to his feet, his sword in his good hand, insane fury on his face, and the most delicious of pains radiating from him . . .

It still hadn't take the Hero . . .

It was weakening . . .

It needed to heal . . .

It would never be able to take the Hero in this state . . .

Its plans were ruined . . .

It scowled and disappeared in a swirl of shadow.

The instant it disappeared Hunter moved.

"Jinni!" He gasped, rushing over to the Gerudo warrior. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees beside her. "Jinni! Talk to me!" Jinni groaned and forced her eyes open.

"Sheikah . . ." She whispered, her voice pained. "The King . . . I need you . . . I need you to . . . to tell him something . . ." Hunter scowled at her and shook his head.

"No," he said. "I'm not telling him anything. You can tell him yourself." Jinni ignored him, one hand coming up to grip his arm.

"He . . . he asked me a question . . . asked me . . . why I followed him . . ."

"Jinni . . . stop it," Hunter whispered. "You've got . . . you've got to save your strength . . ." He stared helplessly at the gaping wound in her stomach and knew she didn't have any strength left to save.

"I didn't answer him . . . I thought . . . thought I'd get another chance . . . but . . . I guess not . . ."

"Stop it!" Hunter cried. "You're _not_ going to die!" Despite her situation a flicker of irritation crossed her face.

"It's . . . time to grow up . . . Hunter," she said. "People . . . die. That's . . . the way of Life . . . of War . . . of . . . of the Gerudo. That's . . . that's just the way it is . . ." Hunter shook his head angrily.

"That's not the way it is! That's . . . I . . . Fine then!" He cried, clenching his fists. "Fine! Die! Go ahead! I don't care! I never liked you anyway! I don't care!"

"Heh . . ." Jinni managed, a cynical smile on her lips. "Then why . . . are you crying?" She shook her head, trying to wring a few more moments of life out of her body. "Listen . . . Hunter . . . just . . . tell the King . . . give . . . give Link . . . my answer . . . will you . . . will you do that?" Hunter closed his eyes and let his head fall in defeat.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Tell him . . . I followed . . . because he gave me a choice . . . because . . . he believed . . . in me . . . and . . . and because I . . . believed . . . in him . . ." Hunter nodded, unable to speak. She gave him a weak squeeze then released his arm, letting her own fall limply to the ground. She didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore. Hunter pulled his knees up to his chest with his good arm and buried his face in them, unable to move or react or even think . . .

What was he supposed to do now?


	34. Chapter 33 and a Brief Interlude

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey again!

Well . . . it would appear I have once again gotten carried away. I'm suddenly glad I decided to put up that Interlude on its own, or this would have been beyond long . . . I hope it's worth the wait, and the read. Due to (surprisingly) popular request, I've given Link back his black tunic, however, I can't promise he'll keep it forever. :-) I like it too, but his green one is his trademark, and I've taken enough liberties with this story as it is.

I think that's it for now. Thank you, and enjoy!

Lady Rose

**Chapter 33**

I'm numb.

So numb it hurts . . .

Physically . . .

My life for the past few months has been nothing but an insane storm of emotions; I've been tossed back and forth from any feeling you care to name relentlessly to the point where I came to expect no less . . .

But now . . .

I don't feel anything.

I'm just numb.

Horribly, painfully, numb.

A chill wind blows off the lake, but the thick black leather of my tunic keeps most of the cold out – assuming I'd feel it anyway.

Green just didn't suit today . . .

I wonder if green will ever suit anything ever again . . .

In front of me lie two things . . .

The first is Ketari's coffin, decorated with all the trappings of a Sheikah war Hero with full honors; all that's left is to lower it into the grave.

The second is Jinni's funeral pyre, illuminating everyone as the flames burn over her, turning her white uniform to black, and her hair, once again chopped short, to ashes . . .

Hunter had been the first to insist she had earned her Elite status back . . .

Like I would have done anything else . . .

And even if I would have, I couldn't have then . . .

Not with him looking like that . . .

I've never seen him that wrecked before . . .

Not even when he was fighting with Bruiser at Kakariko . . .

Even now, when I look at him . . .

He's got his arms crossed over his chest –despite the sling and thick bandages decorating one of them –, his eyes narrowed at Jinni's pyre, and a scowl worthy of the fallen Gerudo etched on his face . . .

But if you look closer you can see that his hands are trembling, his eyes are painfully red, and his scowl's probably more to keep himself from crying than anything . . .

He looks . . . broken . . .

Between he and I, Neesha stands, her face stoically free of emotion, though she wears a scowl similar to Hunter's in purpose.

She has an advantage over Hunter, however.

She's Gerudo.

In her eyes, Jinni got what every Gerudo yearns for – a Gerudo's death. An honorable, noble, worthy death, and she'll be remembered as a hero because of it. It's sad for the Gerudo, but not heart-breaking. None of them will cry for Jinni – doing so would dishonor her memory – but all of them mourn.

Across from the Gerudo, on the other side, stand the Sheikah, no few of which look as broken as Hunter. Dune stands at the forefront, flanked by whatever friends and family came with her, and stares at her daughter's casket without comprehending it. Every now and then one of the others mutter something to her, but she doesn't hear them. She's lost to everything right now except her daughter, and there's nothing anybody can do to help her.

Behind her stands Marcus, the wound on his forehead – courtesy of Dark Link and _not_ the Gerudo he'd accused of it – invisible under a bandage. What _is_ visible, however, are the black eye, fat lip, and other miscellaneous wounds he'd received when he'd been stupid enough to mutter something derogatory about Gerudo immediately after Hunter explained to him and everyone else in his group and the Gerudo what had happened on the bridge, largely in thanks to their petty fighting.

The Gerudo hadn't even had a chance to respond before Hunter did it for them.

Violently.

Ironically enough it was the Gerudo who'd pulled him off of Marcus.

Took three of them too.

Marcus still cringes every time Hunter looks at him.

Hunter and Neesha both turn and meet my gaze and we exchange a look of shared pain and loss before turning back to the funerals and losing ourselves once again in our individual thoughts.

So this is it.

My first taste of real war.

It's bitter and caustic and tart . . .

And it's just a taste.

In two days we're supposed to start the attack on Hyrule Castletown.

How many more people are going to die?

I'm not so naïve as to believe we're all going to make it out of this alive . . .

People are going to die . . .

More people like Jinni and Ketari . . .

I'm going to care about some of them . . .

How many more are going to die?

As I look around at the gathered groups of people and still see – amidst all the pain and sadness and grief – distrust and hatred and unease, the answer comes to me in a flash so painful my chest constricts tightly against it . . .

All of them.

They're all going to die.

They can't even trust each other long enough to keep up a stupid patrol . . .

I look back at our camp and see the sections. Gerudo, Goron, Sheikah, Zora . . . the army is segregated into four quarters, neither of them associating with the other . . .

Jinni and Ketari are dead because no one could see what they saw.

Jinni and Ketari are dead because no one understood what they understood.

I don't understand.

Jinni and Ketari were friends.

Hunter and Neesha are friends.

My parents loved each other . ..

Why can't the Sheikah and Gerudo do the same?

Why are they so hostile to each other?

And the Gorons and Zoras aren't any better. It may not be hostile, but it's there . . . the malice . . .

Jinni and Ketari are dead . . .

And soon, everyone else will be too.

The Sages . . . Bruiser . . . Zelda . . . they'll all die . . .

Hunter and Neesha and Malon and Navi . . . they'll die too . . .

And me.

All of us.

We're doomed.

All of us.

Because the one thing that can save us . . . the one thing that could give us the strength to do what we have to . . . is the one thing nobody's willing to do.

Set aside their hate.

Forget about the Great War.

Move on.

They've been Gorons and Sheikah and Gerudo and Zoras for so long . . .

They've forgotten what it's like to be Hyrule.

"Link . . . snap out of it," Navi hisses suddenly. I blink and look up. Everyone's looking at me. Someone asked me something.

"What?" I ask. Dune meets my gaze blankly.

"What do we do now?"

They're all looking at me.

All the veterans and generals and soldiers . . .

They're all looking at me. Looking to me.

Me.

The not-quite-18-year-old-kid who thought he could save the world.

And instead has doomed it with his foolishness.

And suddenly it's there . . . the feeling.

The numbness bleeds out of my body as rage seeps into it.

They want to know what they should do?

Fine.

I'll tell them what they should do.

"Go home," I snap, turning my back on the gathered crowd. "All of you. Go home." A stunned silence settles over the gathering.

"What . . ." Someone says. "I don't . . ."

"Go back to your mountains and rivers and caves and dessert," I continue, running whoever it is over. "Go back to your homes and your families and your old way of life. And enjoy them. While you can. And then defend them. When Ganondorf and the Moblins descend on you, you fight them with all your soul, with all your fury, and with all your pride. Your damnable pride. And when you're dying on the ground you worked so hard to defend, with your people dying all around you, and your home burning as you die, you can comfort yourself with the belief that you did your best. That you died doing what was right. That you're a Hero." I spit the word contemptuously, then turn back around and glare at them, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. "You're all fools!" I shout furiously. "Every goddamned one of you! Ganondorf doesn't need to kill you! You're killing each other! Farore! You people are already dead! You've failed before you even started! You've doomed yourselves! And you've doomed Hyrule!" There's no sound from the crowd as I stand there for a moment, shaking with rage, before finally just shaking my head and turning away, back towards my tent.

"Just . . . go home."

I storm into my tent (Hunter, Neesha and Malon right on my heels) and immediately start ripping off my weapons, hurling them at the ground. "WHAT'S THE POINT?" I cry, throwing my shield so hard it bounces. My quiver goes next, the arrows scattering all over the ground as though running from me. I grab the Master Sword, sheath and all, and tear it off my back, clenching it so tightly it hurts. "What good is this damn sword if I can't even convince them that the Great War is over? What good is being the Hero of Time if I can't make them understand what's at stake? They're all going to die!" I rip the sword out of its sheath, whipping the sheath to the side and hurling the sword at the ground too, with all my strength. It stays upright, embedding itself into the soft dirt that forms the tent's floor. "And there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"Link . . . " Navi says, fluttering her wings concernedly. "You can't lose hope . . ."

"Hope?" I cry, whirling around to face them. "What hope? Our only hope was to unite the races and destroy the Moblins before they destroy us! But that's never going to happen! Hyrule's been shattered for so long it's forgotten it's broken! There _is_ no hope, Navi. We've already lost." I turn away as my strength, my rage, and everything else bleeds from my body, leaving nothing but despair as I throw myself onto my cot.

I'm so tired . . .

Of everything . . .

I just want to sleep . . .

Or die.

At least then it'd be over.

The others – including Navi – slowly file out of my tent and leave me to myself.

But sleep evades me.

The Master Sword glistens in the corner.

It mocks me . . .

It's disappointed in me . . .

It cries for me . . .

I bury my face in my pillow . . .

. . . I've failed.

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

_ Hyrule's been shattered for so long it's forgotten it's broken! There _is_ no hope, Navi. We've already lost . . ._

Hunter scowled darkly to himself as he left the camp behind and slowly climbed the hill.

_No hope?_ He thought to himself. _Does he really mean that?_ He crossed his arms against the evening chill, ignoring the twinge of pain from his arm as he did so. His arm stung constantly anyway. Probably because of the dark magic involved in the infliction of it. _How can he say that after we've come so far? How can he just . . . _give up_ like this! What about all the people counting on him? On us!_

He shook his head.

_No hope? Then what's it all been for? All the running, and planning, and fighting . . . what's the point of it if there's no hope? Was it all for nothing? Has it all been for nothing?_

He topped the hill and looked down at the bridge where he, Jinni, Ketari and Neesha had fought Dark Link.

_Was_ this_ for nothing?_

He started down the hill towards the bridge, wondering why he was even bothering. It had been cleaned up as best as possible since the fight. The Moblins had been disposed of and the jagged pieces of wood had been removed from the rail where Hunter had fallen through – but there was still dark splotches where the blood had soaked into the wood and couldn't be removed, and the gaping hole in the side of the bridge stood as mute testimony to the fight that had taken place.

Hunter's footsteps echoed hollowly on the night air as he stepped onto the bridge. He stopped and looked down at the blood stains. He knew what each of them were. That was where Ketari had died, run through by Dark Link. And that . . . that was where Jinni had thrown herself on Dark Link's sword . . . to save him. To save them all.

Despite himself he ran the fight over and over again in his mind.

He didn't want to remember it.

He wanted to forget it.

It hurt to remember it.

It made him angry.

But he couldn't help himself.

What if he'd done something different?

If he'd feinted here, instead of parried.

If he'd thrust instead of blocked.

If he hadn't been the stupid, foolish kid that he was and hadn't gotten himself thrown off the bridge.

If Jinni hadn't caught him and tried to save him.

She could have helped Ketari against Dark Link.

He could have helped Ketari against Dark Link.

Dark Link should have been the one who died. Not Jinni and Ketari.

Hunter should have been the one who died, not Jinni and Ketari.

It just . . . didn't seem right.

He walked over to the edge of the bridge and leaned up against the rail, looking out over the lake and wishing he didn't feel so utterly helpless. A chill wind blew off the lake, making him shiver. It rippled the water on the lake, forcing the moon's reflection to dance eerily, and sent the sounds of the camp drifting over to him; the odd clank of metal on metal, the low murmur of conversation, and the occasional musical note, but nothing near where the volume of the camp should have been at. It was still early evening. Practice would be done and it was the time for the soldiers to wind down and have a bit of fun.

But there was nothing fun anymore.

There was nothing to celebrate.

No hope . . .

If there really was no hope . . .

Then they'd died for nothing.

Ketari and Jinni had died for nothing.

His knees buckled.

A steady arm snaked its way around his waist and a body forced its way in under his arm, holding him up. He blinked.

"Malon . . ." He whispered.

"You know the saddest part about all of this?" Malon asked, meeting his gaze evenly. "I knew you'd come here. I knew it the moment you left us outside of your and Link's tent. And I knew you'd try and come here alone." Hunter stared at her for a moment, then shook his head and pulled away, leaning up against the rail again. She frowned at him. "Hunter, are you all right?" She asked. "You've hardly spoken a word since yesterday. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," he said stiffly.

"No you're not," Malon said, coming to stand beside him and leaning against the rail as well. "If you were fine, you wouldn't have come here, of all places. If you were fine you wouldn't have taken what Link said to heart. If you were fine, Hunter, you wouldn't hurt as much as I know you do." A flicker of irritation crossed his face.

"What do you want, Malon?" He asked. "What do you expect? Me to just get over it? To move on, like nothing happened? Is that it?" He shook his head and fell silent again, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. He didn't want to fight with her. He just wanted to be alone for a while.

"What I want, Hunter, is for you to be all right again. I don't . . . I don't like you being hurt. It . . . it bothers me."

"If I could help it, don't you think I would?" He demanded, glaring at her, furious all of a sudden despite himself. "It's not like I want to feel like this, Malon! It's not like I wanted this to happen! How am I supposed to be all right after this?" He clenched his fists tightly. "They died, protecting me, Malon. They died because I was careless, and couldn't take care of myself. They died, and I lived, and do you know what I said to her, when she died? To Jinni?" He started trembling again but it had nothing to do with the wind. "I told her to die. I told her I didn't care, and I didn't like her. I told her I didn't care, Malon! How could I have said that to her? How could . . . how could I have said that? And now she's dead and I won't ever get to take that back." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, wishing he didn't feel so close to crying. "Just . . . leave me alone, Malon." He turned back to the lake as silent tears began to trail down his face. He swiped at them angrily and scowled. Malon didn't move. "Malon . . . please . . . just go . . ."

"No," she said flatly.

"Malon, listen to me, I –"

"No," she interrupted, her back rigid. "You listen to me. When my mother died when I was nine, I watched my father practically waste away from grief. He stopped talking, he stopped eating, he stopped caring. He didn't care about the ranch, he didn't care about the animals, and he didn't care about me. He just gave up on everything. He lost hope. If it hadn't been for Ingo Lon Lon Ranch would have gone under in less than a month, and so would my father. It wasn't until I got hurt really bad in a horse accident a year later that something in him changed and he began to come back around." Her grip on the rail tightened until her knuckles were white. "Hunter, that was the worst year of my life. I lost my mother and I almost lost my father as well. And I don't want to lose you." She bit her lip and shook her head. "Fine. It hurts. It will. It always will. But don't let it destroy you. Don't keep dwelling on it. Don't keep blaming yourself." He stared at her in shock as she suddenly started crying too. "Please, Hunter . . . don't give up . . . don't lose hope . . ."

"Malon . . ."

She looked so desperate.

He reached out and instinctively pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest as he did the same in her hair.

_No hope . . . _

"Promise me," she whispered, "that you won't lose hope."

_Jinni and Ketari _didn't_ die for nothing . . . I won't let them have died for nothing . . ._

"Promise me, Hunter."

_They believed there was hope . . . _

"I promise . . ."

xxx

Zelda hovered on the edge of sleep and wakefulness, a frown playing across her face.

This was when her powers were at their strongest; on the cusp of the conscious and unconscious. Rauru insisted that with time and practice she'd be able to have them at full strength, all the time, not just when she was asleep or in situations of extreme emotion. Before this had all happened he had told her she was progressing nicely, but she failed to see it.

So far all she'd managed was prophetic dreams and a kind of vague insight into the hearts of people . . .

And one telepathic conversation.

With Link the day Impa and she had run from the palace before Link had changed time, and she had given him the Ocarina of Time.

They had been so close that day . . . their minds on the same wavelength . . . they'd both been terrified, and angry, and determined . . . and they had just connected. It should have been the worst day of her life, but she had been left feeling elated. She still didn't understand why.

And now she could feel the tendrils of that connection again . . . but they were thin . . . she couldn't quite grab them . . . they brushed her mind lightly every now and then, giving her brief insight into Link's feelings and impressions . . .

One thing pervaded all of them.

Pain.

He was hurt somehow. Something had wounded him deeply.

She wanted to know what was going on . . . something had gone wrong . . . why was he hurting?

And beneath the pain was a despair and hopelessness that frightened her . . .

Through everything he'd been through, she'd never once known Link to be hopeless . . .

He never gave up, even when it was impossible.

He never lost hope, even when that hope should have been ripped away from him.

It was infuriating in a way, but in the end that was what had pulled him through in the past . . .

That was what had pulled them all through . . .

If Link had given up . . .

Her frown darkened and she tried harder to form a steady, if tenuous, mental connection, but the tendrils continued to elude her.

If she had some kind of medium to work through it would be easier . . . like Saria's Song or some such . . . but Saria's Song only worked for Link and Saria, and even then only when Saria was at the Forest Temple or in the Sacred Realm . . . and Link and Zelda had no such aid . . .

He hurt so much . . .

She kept trying . . .

Abruptly, the tendril's of Link's thoughts steadied, growing less erratic.

He must have fallen asleep.

Zelda leapt at the chance, using the now still tendrils to form a connection to Link in her mind, praying to any Goddess who would listen that it would work . . .

_Just this once . . ._ She thought to herself. _Please . . . just once . . ._

xxx

In the corner of Link's tent the Master Sword glowed for a moment as sleep finally managed to catch the Hero unawares and drag him into oblivion.

xxx

"Hunter, wake up."

Hunter frowned and curled up tighter. He wasn't sure why, but he was vaguely aware of the fact that he didn't want to wake-up.

"Hunter." Someone shook him.

He opened one eye and frowned at the dark skinned face that peered at him.

"Neesha? What is it? What's going on?"

As his mind began to clear up he realized a few things.

First, he was still on the bridge where Jinni and Ketari had died.

Second, someone had wrapped a blanket around him.

Third, he'd been sleeping in Malon's lap.

He jumped into a sitting position, blushing furiously and immediately began apologizing. Malon laughed and shook her head.

"Relax, Hunter," she said. "I didn't mind. And you really needed to sleep anyway." She smirked at him. "But you owe me. That's three lessons I get to skip now."

He still didn't feel much like smiling, but he made the effort for her sake.

Neesha frowned at her.

"You shouldn't skip lessons," she said. "That's not very good discipline."

"Anyway," Malon said quickly, changing the subject, "Neesha and I were talking while you were asleep, and I think she might have a good idea."

"For what?" Hunter asked, leaning back against the bridge. He moved to offer the blanket to one of the girls, but realized they each had their own, and instead wrapped it tightly around himself. The moon still wasn't at its peak in the sky and it was still cold out.

"The Gerudo have a saying," she said. "There are two things that can unite a broken people: a common enemy, or a common love."

"That doesn't sound very Gerudo," Hunter pointed out.

"Well it is," Neesha insisted. "And I was thinking about that after Link flipped out on us, and everyone else. We tried the common enemy thing, and it didn't work. These people could care less about Ganondorf and the Moblins and everything else we're fighting. They just want to fight each other."

"Yeah," Hunter said, "but what 'love' could they possible have in common?" Neesha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can't you hear it?" She asked. Hunter frowned and cocked his head to the side, listening.

"All I hear," he said, "is music from the camp. And that's hardly common. They're all playing different songs."

"It's not the songs that are important, Hunter," Malon said. "It's the music itself. Music was a gift from the Goddesses."

"Nayru gave us Inspiration, Din gave us Magic, and Farore gave us Music. What does this have to do with us?"

"Man are you dense," Neesha growled. "Farore didn't give just the Sheikah music. Or just the Zoras. Or just the Gerudo. She gave it to everyone. And I've yet to meet a person in Hyrule who doesn't love Music. Even Jinni liked music, and she didn't like much of anything."

"So you're saying that music is a common love?" Hunter asked. "But what good does that do us?"

"Well, I was walking around camp, because unlike the two of you I didn't feel like coming out here to sulk and freeze, and I noticed something about the songs everyone was playing." She grinned excitedly. "They match! Each of the four cultures here have a song that's very important to them, but they all seemed to be missing something. And then I was thinking that the Zora song would sound good with the Goron's rhythm. And if you made a couple changes to the Sheikan tune, and threw that in with the Gerudo backing it up on their instruments . . ."

"And . . .?"

"And then I got excited and ran out here and didn't really think it through past that," Neesha said. "I'm not the songwriter here, anyway, you are, so . .."

"Woah, wait? Me? A songwriter?" Hunter demanded. Neesha raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead and deny it," she said. "I dare you."

"I . . . how do you know that?" He asked with a frown.

"I went with Ketari and Jinni on their patrol once and Ketari told me you write songs. Said you didn't think much of them yourself, but everyone else liked them."

"I . . . so what?" He demanded. "What are you saying? That I take all those songs and make them into one?"

"And then that we find people who can play it from the different races," Malon added.

"All before the morning," Neesha added with a grin. Hunter stared from one of them to the other.

"You're both crazy," he said. "This'll never work."

"Why not?" Neesha demanded. "Have you got a better idea?"

"Well . . . no," he said. "But . . . what are you expecting? Everyone to just put aside their differences and be best friends all because we played a song?"

"Well . . . not best friends," Neesha said, "but maybe if we can combine their songs, it'll open their eyes a bit and they'll be more willing to combine. Maybe . . . maybe we can remind them of what it's like to be Hyrule. Like Link said." Hunter frowned and shook his head.

"I think, Hunter," Malon said softly, "that you're underestimating the power of music. There's magic in the right combination of notes and beats and words. Look at what Link can do with his Ocarina. If he can control Time itself with a dinky little melody, then why can't we bring people together with one?"

"I . . . I . . . must be as crazy as you for even considering this," he said, dropping his head into his hands. Malon and Neesha exchanged triumphant grins. "But I _don't_," he added, glaring at them both, "do dinky little melodies."

Malon and Neesha both laughed and dragged him to his feet, pulling him in the direction of camp.

xxx

**Chapter 33 (cont.)**

_ I'm trembling._

_Because of the cold?__ Because of the pain? Because of the fear?_

_I don't understand . . . _

_I'm surrounded by whiteness, cold and blank. I spin around, searching desperately for some familiar sight. Some sign that I'm still . . . I don't know, alive? _

_Alive or not, there's nothing here. Nothing but me and this whiteness. Suddenly, however, I see something, out of the corner of my eye. I turn and look, hope rising up in my chest, then dying still born when I see it. It looks almost like a ripple. A huge, dark, ripple in the whiteness. I swallow hard and take several steps back as the ripple advances, picking up speed as it comes. Some buried alive instinct thumps deep in my chest . . ._

_ "This is going to hurt."_

_ I gasp in surprise and turn to see who's speaking. My eyes widen._

_ "Dad?" I ask in surprise. Brayden of the Sheikah stares back at me, his face grim._

_ "This is going to hurt you," he says. "It's coming."_

_ "What?" I cry in confusion, starting towards him. "What's going to hurt me? What's going on?"_

_ "I'm sorry," Brayden says. "Run Link! Don't let it get you! I can't stop it! Run!" _

"Link . . ."_ whispers another voice._

_I shake my head angrily._

_ "No!" I cry. "I won't run! I'm tired of running! What's going on?"_

_ The ripple slams into me before he can answer. My father is swallowed into the darkness and I'm knocked back against a stone altar. I'm pressed up against the smooth stone, uncomfortably aware of the three dents in it. Pain sears through me. Every inch of me burns with a pain unlike anything I've ever felt before . . ._

"Link! Answer me!"

_ I freeze with a sudden realization._

_ I know where this is._

_ This is the Altar at the __Temple__ of __Time__._

_ These dents are for the sacred stones . . ._

_ Why am I –_

_ The thought is cut short as the pain increases._

_"Hero of Time . . ." A voice whispers. Gritting my teeth I force my eyes open, peering around me. The whiteness is gone, replaced with an absolute dark._

"Link?"

_"I know it's you!" I shout around the pain. I press a hand tightly to my stomach and work my way into a sitting position. "I know it's you Dark Link! Show yourself! What have you done with my father?" _

_"HERO OF TIME!"__ Screams a voice from behind me. I whirl around just in time to see an ebony figure lunging at me, out of the darkness, three feet of black steel gleaming in his hand._

_ I whirl around, my first thought to roll out of the way of the attack, but something urges me not to. Something tells me to roll the other way. _

_ I've got nothing to lose . . ._

_ I twist into the attack and Dark Link's ebon sword slams into the altar, slicing through my side, but not impaling me, and cracks the whole thing in half. Halfway to the floor I twist again and grab his sword, ripping it out of his grasp._

"Link . . . please . . ."

_ At my touch the blackness shatters from it, leaving nothing but the Master Sword in my hand, gleaming silver and blue. The sword flares brilliantly and Dark Link stumbles to a halt, my blood on his hands, screaming and grabbing his head suddenly. I stare at the blade in shock. I didn't make it do that . . _

_ It did that on its own . . . _

_ This is . . . different . . . _

_ Is this my dream? Am I dreaming?_

_ It's never happened this way before . . ._

_ Dark Link screams again, his face contorting in pain and suddenly there's two of them. Brayden and Dark Link. I can feel the color drain from my face._

_ If this is my dream . . . _

_ Then . . . _

_ This . . . this is the part . . . where he kills him . . ._

_ This is the part where he dies . . . _

_ But if it's different this time . . . _

_ Then maybe . . . maybe I can . . . _

_ I start forward, but there's no need. The Master Sword flares again and Dark Link screams, arching his back as the light touches him, and shatters him into tiny, glittering pieces of darkness. The instant the jagged fragments touch the ground the darkness shatters as well and the world goes white again. My father smiles at me once, briefly, then disappears._

_I stare at the whiteness in uncomprehending silence as it shifts subtly and changes, and suddenly . . ._

_ . . . _I'm standing the Temple of Time again, only it's not dark. It looks the way it always does, and in the background I can hear the low chanting that seems to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

I fall to my hands and knees weakly, feeling the cool marble of the platform with the symbol of the Light Sage on it underneath my palms.

How did I get here?

I was dreaming . . .

I know I was dreaming . . .

But now?

I raise my head and look around. Everything is as it should be . . .

Except for the fact that I'm here . . . when I'm supposed to be at Lake Hylia . . .

I'm once again in the black leather tunic that I fell asleep in . . . but I'm still not convinced I'm asleep. The hazy, unreal feeling you get from a dream isn't with me anywhere. Instead I feel . . . hyper-aware. All of my senses are on full-tilt and my mind's at a heightened state of awareness . . . like adrenaline does to you, but calmer.

It's kind of like the time that Zelda gave me the Ocarina of Time . . .

"Funny," says a soft voice at my side. "I should have known it would be this place . . ."

"Zelda!" I gasp, whirling around. The Princess of Hyrule sits pertly on the edge of the platform, one leg crossed over the other and braced there by her hands wrapped around her knee.

"Even your unconscious can't resist the pull of this place."

"What's going on? How are you here? How am I here? Why are we here? I thought you were captured! I'm coming to rescue you! Or I was . . ." I trail off and stare at her, roiling with a mix of confusion, and longing, and uncertainty, still mingled with the heart-deep ache that still burns in my chest from before I fell asleep. "Is this a dream?"

"No," she answers. "It's a . . . telepathic conversation of sorts. It's . . . part of my powers as the Seventh Sage. I . . . you and I have a sort of . . . mental link . . . that I can tap into. I'm not very good at it yet, but someday maybe I'll . . ." She rushes through that last part and I frown at her.

"Mental link, eh?" I ask darkly. "You never told me that."

"I . . . ah . . . didn't think it was important."

"Zelda, I think having a telepathic link with you is something rather important." My frown tries to turn into a scowl but I won't let it. I won't fight with her. Not now . . . there are more important things. "So . .. you're not actually with me?"

"No," she says. "That would be too easy. I'm in the dungeons at the palace with the Sages." I readjust myself into a more comfortable position, sitting beside her. For a moment I say nothing, then:

"Why did you wait so long to contact me?" I ask, not meeting her gaze. "If we have this link . . . I've been really worried, Zelda. Freaking out. I kept thinking about what Dark Link would do to you . . . about . . . about the kind of things . . . that he's capable of . . ." I shake my head and banish the images. "Why didn't you contact me?" I ask again. "Is it . . . is it because of what I said?" I whip my head around to face her. "I never meant it Zelda! I didn't mean anything I said! Well, I meant a lot of it," I correct myself, "but I didn't meant the thing about Dark Link! I never, _never_, would have let him take you! No matter how mad I was! I swear! I –" She covers my mouth with her hand.

I blink and stare into her eyes.

They're so blue . . .

Oh Goddesses how I've missed those eyes . . .

"I know Link," she says, meeting my gaze earnestly. "I know you wouldn't have let him take me. I know you tried to stop him. I know." And a tiny bit of the weight that's been slowly crushing my chest the past few weeks is lifted.

It's not much.

But it's something.

My shoulders sag with relief and she takes her hand off my mouth.

"I didn't contact you before because you weren't close enough," she says. "Even now, I could only do it because of the strength of your emotions. Even from this distance I could feel them. They were as strong as that day . . . back in the Skultulla Forest . . ." Her voice trails off and I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them.

"I'm, uh . . . I'm sorry about that, by the way," I add quietly. "For kissing you like that. I never should have done that. It . . . I . . . was just . . . really, really mad. And hurt. And . . . I'm sorry."

"It's . . . all right," she replies and suddenly neither one of us is meeting the other's gaze. "It just . . . surprised me, is all. And . . . for the record . . . I'm sorry too. About a lot of things." Now I do look at her, but she continues to avoid my gaze. "I've . . . had a lot of time to think . . . about what I did . . . and why I did it. I'm . . . I was wrong." She winces as though admitting that hurt her physically.

Knowing her it probably did.

"About what?" I prod.

"About . . . about . . . sending you back in Time," she answers. "And . . . and taking your memories. I . . . the choice should have been yours. You were right. You're not my pawn, and I shouldn't treat you as such. I . . . I'm sorry Link." For a long moment I don't answer her, then:

"It seems," I say quietly, "that it worked out in the end, anyway. I'm not saying you should have done it. And I'm not saying I fully accept your apology, either. But . . . if you hadn't done that . . . I wouldn't have known Hunter, and Neesha, and Jinn—" My throat constricts painfully before I can finish the sentence. I close my eyes and press my forehead against my knees.

Oh yeah.

For a half-second there, I'd almost forgotten.

"What is it?" Zelda asks. I take a deep, shaky breath.

"Do . . . did you ever know Ketari? Dune's son? Thomas' sister?"

"Yes," Zelda answers. "She and I were friends. We spent a bit of time together whenever I was there. Why? I – oh no," she says. Her eyes take in my black tunic, and grieving expression and grow wide. "Link . . ." She breathes. "What's happened?" I meet her gaze and wish I had something happier to tell her.

It's going to be a long night.

xxx

" . . . and so that's where we currently stand," I say with a heavy sigh. "And at the rate we're going I'm going to be coming after you guys on my own."

"Link, don't even think it," Zelda says with a frown. "Even _you'll_ be cut down before you make it to the market, let alone the palace."

"I'm coming for you, Zelda," I say flatly. "With or without the army. I didn't come this far just to turn around and run now. I'm _not_ going to run."

"Ever heard the expression 'he who fights and runs away' . . ." She demands with a raised eyebrow.

"Gets hunted down and slaughtered in his sleep," I finish for her. "I told you once, Zelda, if I'm going down, I'm doing it with my teeth in their throat." She frowns at me.

"You never used to be this . . . volatile," she comments. I shrug uncomfortably.

"It never used to be this complicated," I answer. "Last time I took on Ganondorf it was really quite simple. Here's a sword. Use on it on things that try to kill you. Find the princess. Rescue her. Kill the bad guy. Simple." I shake my head. "Now it's, here's an army. You can try and use it on things that are trying to kill you, but it probably won't work, because your army's busy killing itself. And . . . there's still a princess to rescue, but instead of killing the bad guy, you just need to find a way to keep him in the kinda-almost-not-quite dead state you put him in last time. We don't know how. Just do it. Oh! And did we mention that just to make things interesting we jammed a shade into your father's body and made him into a psychotic, homicidal clone of you. You might want to watch out for him. We suggest killing him, since that he's trying to do that to you, but hey, if you don't think you can handle it . . ." I raise an eyebrow at her. "See?" I ask. "Complicated." I fold my hands behind my head and lay back on the flat platform. "And now Ketari and Jinni are dead, and I don't know what to do without them, and I keep wondering who's going to be next. Hunter? Neesha? Malon? You? I don't want anyone else to die, Zelda. And if running in there alone keeps people from dying, then that's damn well what I'm going to do."

"You'll die if you try that, Link, and no one wants to see you dead either."

"Dark Link does," I reply. "And Ganondorf. And the Moblins, and Stalfos, and Re-Deads . . ."

"No one who counts," she counters. She idly traces the patterns on her skirt for a moment as silence descends between us. "I can't believe Ketari's dead . . ." She whispers, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "What am I going to tell Impa . . ."

"Tell her what everyone's been telling Dune," I answer quietly. "That she was a hero. And tell Nabooru that Jinni died a Gerudo's death."

"I still can't believe you actually got the Gerudo to follow you against Ganondorf's minions," she says. "I would have thought it impossible."

It suddenly occurs to me that in my rush to tell her everything that had happened since she was captured . ..

I forgot to tell her _how_ I got the Gerudo to follow me . . .

She doesn't know I'm their King.

I meet her gaze and shrug.

"Who knows why Gerudo do anything," I answer her. "They're a confusing people."

"Hmm," Zelda says, frowning at me. She knows I'm hiding something. I continue to meet her gaze, daring her to challenge me on it.

Koume and Kotake were right about one thing.

She's had so many secrets . . .

It's only right that I should have some too.

At least for now.

She shakes her head and gives up.

"So much has happened," she murmurs. "So much has changed . . ." She lays back as well, surprising me by resting her head on my chest. I blink and instinctively wrap one arm around her.

Huh . . .

It's funny how perfectly she fits there.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I know . . . I shouldn't . . . I shouldn't do this . . . I shouldn't encourage you like this. It's just . . . for once in my life, I don't know what's going to happen next. My dreams aren't telling me anything. The future's a big blank. It . . . frightens me . . . kind of. I just . . . I need . . ." Her voice trails off. She doesn't know how to finish that. Or doesn't want to.

"So . . . you're telling me not to get my hopes up," I say, biting back a sigh. I expected no less. "This is as far as you're going to let us go?"

"This is it," she confirms.

"It's enough," I whisper.

Right now . . . it's everything.

"It's funny," she says softly, her breath warming a small part of my tunic. "I tried so hard to connect us so I could offer you some comfort . . . I just wanted to make you feel better. I could feel your hurt and pain as far away as Castletown . . . and yet . . . here I am, taking your comfort instead."

"You _are_ making me feel better," I whisper back. "It's enough, Zelda, that you're here. I . . . I appreciate it more than you know."

"Hmm," she murmurs sleepily. I stare up at the ceiling of the Temple.

"There's never going to be a happy ending for us, is there?" I ask quietly, but I get no answer. She's asleep. As we lay together on the platform, with the Song of Time playing softly in the background, I can feel my eyes drift shut as well, as my breathing slows down to keep time with hers. My grip tightens instinctively on her as I finally give into the lull and fall asleep . . .

xxx

When I wake up, Zelda's gone, replaced with nothing to hold onto but the chill morning air. And the Temple of Time is gone as well, replaced with the monochrome inside of the tent I share with Hunter.

I can't help a disappointed sigh.

I should have known it wouldn't last forever . . .

Maybe I did dream it . . .

I rub my eyes and push myself into a seated position, glancing over at Hunter's cot.

It hasn't been slept in.

He didn't go to bed last night.

I frown worriedly. He was pretty wrecked . . . I hope he didn't do anything stupid . . .

"About time you woke up," says a huffy voice from the corner of the tent where I put my green ensemble. Navi peers up at me from the inside of my hat, the irritation on her face marred by concern. "Are . . . are you all right? You kind of scared me last night . . ." I reach down and scoop her up, setting her on my shoulder.

"I'm . . . better," I say, and I mean it. My head doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday, and the weight on my chest has lifted enough that I can breathe again. I fell kind of . . . calm. "I . . . Zelda . . . contacted me mentally while I was asleep. I'm not all right, but . . . I'm better."

"I'm glad," Navi says, trying to find a comfortable position in the folds of cloth on my shoulders. "I was worried about you, there, for a while. So . . ." She looks up at me. "When are you putting your hat back on?"

"Not today," I say, walking over to the Master Sword, still embedded in the soft earth floor. "Not for a while. Unless you feel like making me a black one." I reach out and take the hilt of the sword, blinking. It's warm, and buzzes with the aftermath of magic. Feels like I've been using it . . . but I've been asleep. I frown, then shrug (knocking Navi off balance) and chalk it up to just being out of it. I pull it out of the ground and go pick up its sheath, slipping it on my back, then move to pick up my quiver, arrows, shield and anything else I chucked at the ground last night. It takes me a few minutes to set them all back on where they're supposed to go, muttering apologies to them as I do so.

Practice for the apologies I'm going to have to mutter to the people outside my tent . . .

Sucking in a breath and screwing up my courage I move over to the tent flap and throw it open, stepping outside and shielding my eyes against the early morning sun . . .

I expected to hear the usual sounds of camp waking up . . .

I expected to see the generals, up bright and early as usual, standing in line outside my door to demand what I had been thinking last night . . .

I did not expect to see what it is I'm seeing right now.

There's a hastily built raised platform not far from the tent, and gathered around it is what looks like the whole camp. Standing on the platform are the Generals, plus Neesha and Malon. Standing just below the platform is Hunter, looking around and watching the people gathered intently, an odd kind of desperate hope in his eyes. Each of the people on the platform is not only holding, but _playing_, an instrument (Rue has a violin, Karun's beating on his drums, Acqul's got some kind of guitar, Dune's playing the piano (where the _hell_ did she get a piano?), Malon's singing her heart out, and Neesha's playing what looks like a suspiciously familiar ocarina. I jam my hand into my pouch and my suspicions are confirmed. She's playing _my_ Fairy Ocarina. Where'd she even learn to play that? Sneaky little thief).

The song they're playing sounds familiar somehow . . .

Like a face you know you've seen before, but can't for the life of you remember who, or where . . .

The Master Sword hums to the music . . .

I blink and look at the people gathered. For the first time since we gathered them here, they're standing together, as one, and just listening . . . their eyes riveted on the platform. Some of them sway to the beat, some of them just watch, but they're all listening. As the music rises to a crescendo I can see a few of them squint at the stage, and then turn to squint at someone of a different race, as though seeing them for the first time. I look back at Hunter and notice his eyes brightening as he sees the same things I do. Hunter looks over and sees me and for the briefest of moments the scowl that I'd been afraid would be permanently etched on his face disappears and he flashes me his trademark grin, looking at once pleased, and hopeful, and excited.

All I can do is stare at him and stand, as mesmerized as the crowd by the music.

I turn to look at the stage as the song winds down to its finish and my mouth twitches at the corners despite myself.

I have no idea what that was about . . .

But somehow, I'm left with a feeling . . .

Maybe there'll be a happy ending, after all . . .


	35. Chapter 34

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey all!

For those of you who liked the end of the last chapter, I really, _really_ appreciate that. To those of you who didn't, I count myself among you and I apologize. In answer to the questions of whether or not that was planned, it _was_, however, it wasn't planned like that. There were supposed to be foreshadowing and lead-ups to it, to lessen the cliché blow and keep it from just coming out of nowhere . . . however, because of life, and lack of time, and a host of other reasons, I somehow managed to completely forget about uniting the races through music until it was time to unite the races through music, and at that point any kind of foreshadowing is more or less redundant. I apologize sincerely for this and all I ask is that you forgive me for it. I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again, because as much as it may have bothered some of you, it bothers me more. If I ever get the time to revise this story, that will be the first thing I fix.

On another note, a number of reviewers and e-mailers have expressed concern over some of the more negative reviews I've received. I thank you for your concern, and your encouragement and would like to assure you all that I've no intentions of giving up on the story because of them. I've received to date 304 reviews for this story, not including e-mails, and less than 20 of them (if that) are negative. They don't daunt me at all, and some of the more constructive can and have been helpful. I would ask, however, if it's not too much trouble, if you put up a negative review, could you follow it up with an e-mail so I can either defend myself or entreat you for more information on why you didn't like what I did or what it was about it that was wrong? If you can't, you can't, but if you could, I'd appreciate it.

On yet another note, I once again apologize for the gaps between chapters. I know they're taking a long time to get out lately, but school got harder this year, and life has been getting more involved with apartment shopping, etc.. I'm busy, but I'm not giving up on the story. The chapters will keep coming, I just need to ask you to be patient with me. There are essays and applications and resumes that need writing as well. :-)

One last thing (I swear): I've gotten a few requests for a sequel, and I'm wondering if there would be any interest in that? I have a few ideas that I might use, and I'm not promising anything, but if the interest's high enough I'll see what I can do once this one finally winds up (it's getting there . . .). Also, if there's anything you _really_ want to see during the battles in the upcoming chapters, now's the time to let me know (review or e-mail). I'm not saying I'll do it, but if it fits, and there's time I'll try and put some of it in.

Thanks!

Lady Rose

xxx

**Chapter 34**

"This would be easier with a crossbow," I say, to fitting my arrow to my bow in my crouched position.

"I'm not sharing," Neesha says aiming her crossbow through the hole in the crumbling wall we're hiding behind and pulling the trigger, releasing her arrow with an audible twang. I stick my tongue out at her then pull myself out of my crouch, taking aim one of the Moblins below us, and release the arrow before ducking back down again. Hunter shifts uncomfortably behind us. It's technically his fault we're jammed up here on the second story of a house in Castletown working our way inch by painful inch towards the Market instead of joining the rest of the force and just hacking our way through to it, but I don't really blame him. All either of us wants is to get to the archery shop and see what state it's in. His arm's still in a sling though, and it's not like we could leave him behind. It's his dad's home as much as it was mine. So swords were out and we're back to the good old bow and arrow.

"How's your arm?" Navi asks him, peering out at him through my hair as I fit another arrow. Hunter opens and closes his hand.

"Better," he says. "Getting there anyway. Rue says a few more days and it'll be good as new."

"How about you?" I ask, eyeing him.

"Getting there," he says as well. "Slowly. And you?" I shrug.

"I've been better," I say, leaping up and shooting again, taking out another Moblin before dropping back into my crouch. I grin at him. "Killing Moblins helps mind. Though it would be easier without a little blue beacon announcing my presence every time I jump up." Navi humphs, but takes the hint and flutters over to Hunter, looking disgruntled. He grins back at me – a welcome sight. He's grinning a little bit more lately and I'm glad. I was worried about him for a while after we lost Jinni and Ketari . . . still hurts to think about it.

"How close are we?" He asks.

"Up the street and around the corner," I answer, fishing around in my pouch for my quiver refills. "Once we hit the Market place I signal with a Light arrow and the army comes ripping in. If all goes well we'll own the Market by sundown."

"And if it doesn't?" He asks.

"Then we all die," Navi answers brightly, settling herself into Hunter's sling. I frown at her.

"Tell me again why I shouldn't feed you to the Moblins?" I say.

"Because you love me," she answers with a nasty grin. "And you'd be horribly lost without me."

"I should have left you back in the Wood," I grumble to myself.

"Hey," Neesha says, glaring at me. "Am I the only one shooting here or what? I need help you know."

"I'm refilling my quiver!" I cry, then abruptly lower my voice to a whisper. "Farore! Give me a break here!" She mutters something at me then turns back to her crossbow as I continue fishing around in my pouch. I pull out a few more arrows and slip them into my quiver, then frown. "Hey . . . wait . . ." I reach back into my pouch, vaguely aware of the fact that something's missing. Neesha can't resist a guilty look out of the corner of her eye and I glare at her, pulling my hand out of my pouch and holding it out at her.

"Give it," I say flatly.

"What do you need it for?" She demands, rolling over to glare at me. "You have two!"

"Neesha! It's mine!" I cry. "Saria gave that to me. Give it back!"

"No," she says. "I stole it fair and square. It's mine now." I scowl. We've had this argument about fifty times since I noticed she had it She keeps taking it. Every time I turn my back she's back in my pouch looking for it.

"Give it!" I hiss. "I thought you said it was a sissy instrument."

"It is," she says with a frown. "But you said I couldn't call it that until I learnt to play it. So I did. And sissy though it is it's pretty, and I want it."

"Neesha," I growl. "Hunter will buy you a new one later. Give me mine back."

"Hey, don't drag me into this," Hunter says. He frowns at Neesha suddenly. "Where are you keeping it anyway?" He demands.

"None of your business," she returns.

"Neesha, give me back my Ocarina."

"No. You have two. You don't need this one."

"I _told_ you! Saria gave it to me! It's a symbol of –"

"Aren't you two supposed to be shooting things?" Hunter asks mildly. We blink and glare at each other.

"I'm taking it from you as soon as we're back at camp," I growl.

"Try it, ocarina-boy. Just try it," she responds. Two twangs sound as we both fire off our arrows.

"I think that's the last of them," I say. "Come on, time to move."

"Move?" Asks a dry, raspy voice from behind us. "I don't think so." We gasp and whip around, facing the Stalfos who's just crept up behind us, two Moblins flanking him. We've been found out. The Stalfos' expression doesn't (can't) change, but the Moblins suddenly start jabbering at each other and pointing at me.

Great.

I've been recognized.

I rip the Master Sword out of its sheath and throw myself out of my crouch and at them. Neesha's scimitars clear their sheaths with crystalline rings as she scrambles to her feet and follows me, throwing herself between Hunter and the Moblin who leapt at him at our motion. I jump at the Stalfos and our swords meet with a clang. Great. This is going to be loud and attract either members of the Moblin force, or members of the Hyrulian force. Either way we're screwed.

"Hurry up and kill them!" Hunter hisses from somewhere behind me. "Do you know how much trouble we're going to be in if Rue and Dune find out we're out here?"

"I know, I _know_!" I cry, struggling desperately to slash through the Stalfos' defenses. There's a blur of red out of the corner of my eye as Neesha kills the Moblin she was fighting and blows past me and at the second one.

Strictly speaking Hunter and I aren't supposed to be out here. We both wanted to go with the main force today when they took back the Market. Very important, very big, very dangerous fight. Hunter assures the me the whole plan is very risky as it involves completely new tactics that haven't really been tested involving a mix of skills of the different races that have never really been used together. But there's apparently no way to test something like that except throwing them into battle and hoping the Goddesses are with you. I'll take his word for it. The problem wasn't the plan, but Rue and Dune. Rue was more stubborn than usual in her refusal to let me put myself in any kind of risk. My throat was aching by the time we got done shouting at each other, and I had apparently lost the argument because she posted a bunch of Red around my tent and told them not to let me out of the tent no matter what. She underestimate the sheer amount of sneaking I've done in my life however. I've snuck into places that were supposed to be sneak proof, and I've snuck out of them again. Tell _me_ I can't go fight. Ha!

Right.

So needless to say my authority problem kicked back in and it was a simple matter of waiting until Hunter came to see me, then hiding under my cot and getting him to rip out of the tent again saying I wasn't in there. The red came in, scanned the tent, panicked and took off, looking for me. Hunter came back in, told me the coast was clear, and we took off – Neesha in tow, as always. It's like she can smell us breaking the rules and isn't about to let us have all the fun. Not that we mind.

Hunter apparently got a worse situation than I did. Dune didn't shout, she cried. Told him he was like a second son to her, and she didn't know what she'd do if she lost Ketari _and_ Hunter all in one go and she'd never forgive herself and what would she tell Thomas and Bel and Mel and Thomas had already lost a sister he didn't need to lose a friend until Hunter had sworn up and down that he wouldn't leave and he'd stay in camp and wouldn't so much as breathe unless she said he could.

Right after she left he came over and busted me out of my tent.

In his defense it's not that he doesn't value Dune's opinion, or that he doesn't care about her, or that he wants to worry her, or even that his word's no good . . . it's just . . .

This is personal.

We have every right to be involved, and they can't just tell us we can't be just because we might die. We're aware of the risks.

I knew they'd pull this though. I knew that as soon as the real fighting started they'd try and keep us out of it. I saw this coming from a mile away. It frustrates me. You'd think by now we'd have earned some measure of –

My thoughts are interrupted as the Stalfos suddenly dies in a spectacular shower of dust, but not from my blade. There's a scimitar sticking out of its chest. I grin and open my mouth to thank Neesha but immediately choke on the words.

It's not Neesha's scimitar.

It's Rue's.

And Dune's standing behind her.

My first instinct is to bolt, but knowing Rue and Dune this whole building, and probably half of the block have been fortified by Elite and Sheikah, and we won't make it very far.

"Uh . . . Hello," I say. I can hear Hunter's groan from behind me.

"Busted," Navi chimes in. "Told you you wouldn't get away with this." Hunter and I both glare at her.

xxx

" . . . reckless, thoughtless, irresponsible . . ."

Hunter and I sit and stare at Dune as she flays us up and down verbally. Rue just leans up against the wall, looking almost as surprised at Dune as I am. I didn't know she could yell like this . . .

" . . . could've gotten yourselves hurt, or . . . or _killed_ . . . "

Hunter and I exchange a pained look. I half think Rue's not participating in the freak-out-fest because she knows I, at least, would fight with her. I won't fight with Dune. I cast a pleading look at the Gerudo leader and she meets my gaze vindictively, confirming my suspicions. This is revenge. That's what this is. She's going to sit there and make me sit here and listen to Dune's rant for revenge. I turn back to Dune.

I stare longingly at the door just behind Dune.

I've got to hand it to Rue.

It's a good revenge.

" . . . don't care a whit about anyone except yourselves. What if we . . ."

My self-defense mechanism kicks in, triggered by the lecture, and I zone out, wondering what Zelda's doing. We busted violently into Castletown four days ago and have been fighting a slow battle to reclaim it. The Market's the center-point of the city and if we can take that then it's downhill from there to the palace. The Moblins will be cornered, with nowhere to run. The city's trashed though. The fire they set that first night forever ago got out of control at some point and burned about a fifth of the city and half of the Market to cinders. The rest of the buildings have been sacked completely. Looted, trashed, ransacked . . . stupid Moblins. These are peoples' _homes_. You can't just do that. Every now and then we find bodies in varying states of decomposition but someone was apparently controlling the carnage because they're few and far between. Apparently slaves were more important. I'm glad. I don't think I could take much more of that. I knew most of them . . .

Seven years of my life were spent in this city. This was as much my home as any other place I've ever lived. Seven years reduced to ashes and rubble and destruction.

This is the second time that those same seven years have been taken from me. Only this time, I can take it back. I can't get back the years Zelda took from me, but this . . . this I can change.

Ganondorf owes me seven years.

I'll see it paid in blood.

"Don't look at me like that Link," Dune says suddenly, misinterpreting my face, "I'm just saying this because I don't want to see you boys hurt and you seem determined to get yourselves killed. And dragging Neesha along! I would have hoped you were more responsible than that! She's just a little girl! You should be setting an example!" Hunter's and my jaws both drop as we stare at her and Neesha's face clouds with anger, but Rue stops her from commenting with a hand.

"I . . . Dune . . . Neesha's not . . ."

"Neesha's not a little girl, Dune," Hunter says. "She's an adult according to the Gerudo. She's fulfilled her rite of passage. And technically, Link and I aren't boys. We both went into the _Quisrol_ and came out again."

"Link may have," Dune says, "but you didn't complete the _Quisros_, Hunter. You didn't look into the Pedestal."

"I still went in, and came out," Hunter says, raising an eyebrow at her. "What are the exact words of the tradition? A boy will be considered a man only once he's gone into the _Quisrol_, and come out again." He flashes her a bright, winning smile. "It assumes you'll do the _Quisros_ once you're in there, but it doesn't actually say that you have to." Dune's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Don't start playing this sophistry game with me, Hunter," she growls.

"Sophistry or not, you can't deny it," Hunter replies. "Technically, Link, Neesha and I are all adults." Dune's eyes narrow further.

"Well you certainly aren't acting it, now are you?" She cries. She levels her glare on Hunter. "What about Malon, Hunter?" She demands. "What would she have done if you'd gotten yourself killed?" I blink, wondering why she singled out Hunter for that jab. Is she picking on him for some reason? Dune moves as though to continue her lecture, but, surprisingly, it's Navi that interrupts her.

"I'm surprised," she says, moving to hover in front of Hunter and I, "that apparently the fact that I am an adult _and_ am perfectly capable of reason doesn't seem to be figuring into your argument anywhere." Dune and Rue blink in surprise.

"I . . . " Dune says.

"The way you're talking you make it seem like they were alone, without any kind of adult guidance." Her eyes glint. "Well what in Nayru's name do you think a Guardian Fairy is for?" She demands, her voice going up an octave. "Are you saying I'm not doing my job, Dune? Is that it? You don't think I'm capable of telling these boys when they're being stupid and reckless and everything else? Think you're more qualified is that it?" She crosses her arms and her blue aura trembles with anger, her wings fluttering irritably. "Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I'm not capable!"

"I . . . Navi . . . it's not that we doubt your abilities or your faculties," Dune says placatingly. "It's just that . . . well . . . they're strong willed and foolhardy, and . . . well . . . as you've said you _are_ tiny. If they get it into their heads to do something, then you won't be able to stop them, and –"

"Oh yeah," she says harshly, "because the two of you managed to stop them all the more easier because you're big. If I'm not mistaken we're currently sitting in a crumbling house in Castletown, the exact place you told them not to go." She flutters up in front of Dune's face, her sapphire eyes narrowed and piercing beneath her wild blue hair. "I _dare_ you to tell me you're doing this job better than I am." She points at me. "You both know how foolish Link can be. I should think the fact that he's still alive in spite of that would be some kind of testament to my abilities as a Guardian." I open my mouth to protest, but Hunter elbows me and cuts me off.

"Let her go," he hisses at me. "You know she doesn't mean half of it." I mutter something nasty about guardian fairies and take his advice.

"I'd also like to point out that the two of you seem to be ignoring a couple of other, very important facts," she continues, rounding on Rue now. "Link is the Hero of Time. He knows what he's doing. By trying to lock him in his tent and keep him out of this war you're preventing him from doing his job. He was _chosen_ for that position by the _Goddesses_. Are you going to tell me they didn't know what they were doing? You don't think Link's capable of the job? Is that what you're trying to say? Because I don't appreciate it, I'm sure Link doesn't appreciate it, and I _know_ the Goddesses don't appreciate it. And Hunter is not only his friend, but his cousin. Things like courage and strength and heart run in families, and Hunter has proven himself more than capable so far of everything we've gotten involved in. It's an insult to them, and to me, to tell us that they can't go out and join the fight because they're _children._ Because they might get hurt. It's their choice, ladies, if they want to take that risk, as much as it is your choice if you want to take that risk. You can't make it for them. And they've proven themselves worthy of, if nothing else, your trust and faith. It can't hurt for you to actually put a bit of that in them." She humphs and whirls around in the air, fluttering back over to perch imperiously on my shoulder. Hunter and I look at Dune and Rue, eyes wide, and they stare at Navi with the same expression.

"We're sorry we worried you," Hunter says, "but you kind of left us no choice. And . . . Navi's right. This is as much our fight as yours. More so maybe. I . . . a little bit of credit would be appreciated." Dune bites her lower lip and Rue's expression says nothing. Finally, however, she steps forward.

"You want to fight, fine," she says with a scowl. "But you're taking the Elite. Everywhere. You might be the Hero of Time, but you're still my King, and I'm not letting you die." I sigh. I don't want the Elite tailing me everywhere. But . . . if it keeps her from fighting with me . . .

"Fine," I say, just as flatly. "I'll take the Elite."

"And you," Rue says, rounding on Hunter and leveling her scowl on him. "You're injured and a liability. You shouldn't be out here. It's your duty as Link's friend and cousin, and as a soldier, to not put him in further danger by tagging along until your arms healed and you can actually defend yourself. Jinni gave up her life for you, boy. Don't make her sacrifice in vain." Hunter's face takes on a grayish tint at the mention of Jinni's name and he nods solemnly.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I really am. And I know that. I just . . . I want to see the Archery Shop. That's it. That's all I wanted in the first place."

"Fine," Rue says with a cool nod. "We'll get you to the archery shop. But your place until we clear the Market is back at Camp with Karun and the others. You're more good to us there than here." The four of us stare at each other for a moment, each judging the sincerity of the other.

"All right," Dune says. "It's too late to join the attack on the Market, but we can find a high vantage point and watch." She gestures for us to follow and we get to our feet, following her out.

"I can't _wait_ until we get Nabooru back," I can hear Rue mutter under breath as we brush past her. "Then _she_ can deal with him and I can go back to retirement like I should be . . ." I can't help but flash her my best grin. She answers it with a scowl that doesn't go all the way to her eyes and my grin turns into a smirk.

She knows she loves me.

xxx

My prediction about owning the Market by sundown turned out to be true. The new tactics worked amazingly well and took the Moblins by complete surprise. Their response was panicked and unorganized and it didn't take us long at all to rout them and claim the Market. The soldiers immediately got to work on adapting the Moblin barricades to suit our purposes before the Moblins came back to try and drive us out. By the time they gather enough force we'll be firmly entrenched here. We now own half of Castletown, and there's no way we're giving it up. There's three days left until my birthday, and it will take us that long to get to the palace. It will be easier once we've got the Sages. Their powers will be an immense help . . . not to mention their presence a great comfort. All the races are eager to get their leaders back. I just want my friends back.

I can't _wait_ to see the look on Nabooru's face when I tell her I'm Natalia's son. She's going to flip out.

And I'll have Darunia and Impa and Saria and Ruto (sigh) and Zelda . . .

Zelda . . .

I try not to think about after I rescue Zelda. It's just the rescue I like to think about. I know how that will work. I know what I'll feel, and I know what she'll feel, and what she'll look like, and I'll know where I stand.

It's after the rescue where that gets confused . . .

I have no idea where I'm going to stand after the rescue, except that it probably won't be where I want to stand.

I sigh.

"What's up?" Hunter asks, looking at me.

"Nothing," I say. "Come on. Let's go find the Shop." He eyes me with a frown, then shrugs and nods, following me. "Hey, where's Malon?" I ask. He blinks and looks at me, an odd note of panic in his eyes.

"Why?" He asks quickly. I blink at him.

"I just haven't seen her for a while," I say with a frown. "I thought she was coming in with the main group after the battle. What's wrong with you? Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy," he says, looking away. "I . . . Malon . . . Malon and . . . Neesha are over with the Gerudos. Neesha said she's trying to undo all the mistakes I apparently taught her." I frown at him but he refuses to meet my gaze and I shake my head, shrugging it off to war-time jitters. He's been acting oddly ever since Jinni and Ketari died anyway. Some of it makes no sense though . . . it's more like guilt than grief. I'd be more concerned if he was the only one acting like that. Malon is too though.

Hmm. Maybe they should get together and talk about it or something . . .

The moment is forgotten, however, once we arrive at the shop. We both stare up at it, lost in our own thoughts. Half of the building is gone, burnt away, and even from here I can see that the game section of the place is ruined. The sign that hung over the door lies in a cracked, blackened pile in front of the door. This place was where I grew up . . . I shake my head bitterly and step over the sign, pushing on the door which topples inward at my touch. The damage doesn't look as bad from the inside, however. The fire didn't touch anything except the game area, so the bedrooms and living areas are still intact, if ransacked. The Moblins that invaded threw things all over and ripped and smashed what they could. We have to pick our way carefully over piles of paper and glass and other assorted things. The kitchen table is smashed down the middle and lies in pieces in the middle of the floor. Some of the doors on the cupboards are missing, scattered around the room, and the stove has been tipped over, but it's nothing that can't be repaired.

"Are the stairs safe?" Hunter asks in a hushed voice. I look over and nod.

"Looks it," I say. "Let's go. Bruiser's room is the first on the left if you're looking for that." He nods once and we move up the stairs, trying to ignore the gouges in the walls. We split up at the top, Hunter moving towards his father's room, and me moving towards my own. The door creaks eerily, just barely hanging from its hinges. I push it open and step into my room. My things are trashed, but they're still recognizably my things. I draw in a weak breath and move across the room to sit on my mattress, folding my legs up under me as I do so and staring around in bewilderment.

I'd forgotten what it felt like to be in this room . . .

I'd forgotten what it felt like to be the me when I lived in this room . . .

Every morning I'd wake up . . . usually late . . . and fly around the room, in a panic, trying to find my clothes and boots and hat. Bruiser would yell up the stairs at me to hurry up or he wouldn't feed me and I'd scream something pointless back at him about not being able to find my hat and he'd yell back about the customers not caring about my hat. Then I'd bolt down the stairs and wolf down my breakfast while Bruiser outlined the events of the day: when he needed me to work, where he needed me to go, what he needed me to pick up. Once all that was done, then the day was mine. I'd spend it messing around town. Fooling around with Malon and Sheik if they were available, amusing myself in other ways if they weren't. Sometimes I'd take Epona out and we'd ride around Hyrule field like nothing else in the world mattered. Because . . . at the time . . . nothing else did. On days when we were closed I might have rode to Kakariko to visit Dampe, and find Anju's chickens, which were almost always missing. Or I'd go to Lon Lon Ranch and tell Talon and Ingo bad jokes until Talon was rolling around on the ground busting a gut and Ingo was ready to throw me out, never once caring about Kings and Heroes and armies and war.

Never once . . .

"Would you go back to it?" Navi asks me softly, nestling in my hair. "Do you ever regret where you are now? Do you ever want to go back to the way things were?" I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them, shaking my head mutely.

"It was fun," I whisper, "when I was there. I might not have realized it at the time, but it was. I love life-as-I-knew-it. But . . . " I shake my head again. "Something was missing. Something was always missing. It bothered me. I couldn't ever figure out what it was, but it was there. A hole. A feeling that that wasn't all of who I was. That . . . something was missing. I was missing something."

"Have you found it?" She asks me. I lay down on my old bed and curl up, closing my eyes and picturing the room the way it was before the Moblins got to it. Picturing life-as-I-knew-it. But it's hard now. Other faces keep popping up that weren't there before. Hunter, Neesha, Jinni, Ketari, Dune, Karun, Rue, Acqul, Navi, Thomas, Bel, Mel, Goron-Link, even the Sages . . .

"Not yet," I answer her finally. "But I'm getting there . . . I'll find it yet. And I'll let you know when I do . . ."


	36. Chapter 35 and a Brief Interlude

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey all!

Just a quick note to let you know that the fighting abilities on the part of Karun and Acqul in this chapter are taken from Majora's Mask for those of you who haven't played the game. :-)

Thanks!

Lady Rose

**A Brief Interlude**

"What do you think?" Karun asked, eyeing him.

"I'm think . . . I'm worried," Hunter said with a frown, leaning with his good hand on the table the maps were spread on. He looked at Karun, squinting against the torch light in the tent. "This happened too fast. It was too easy. Moblins are stupid, but the things driving them are not. The Stalfos were at one time very powerful men. And I know they've got renegade Sheikah and Gerudo in there. Rue's numbers aren't convincing. Two more Gerudo defected this week. _Two_. That's two more who saw some of our new techniques. They should have been ready . . . even minimally ready. It doesn't make sense that they weren't. The battle in the Market _wasn't _a battle, Karun. I wouldn't even call it a fight. And our progress has been too fast. They've practically gave us the ground we covered yesterday. It's freaking me out." Karun scratched his stomach and made an ominous rumbling noise.

"I'm with you on this much," he rumbled. "But it's convincing the others . . . Acqul's convinced it was our new tactics that did it. And Dune and Rue . . . well . . . Dune hasn't been herself since Ketari died, and no one blames her, and Rue's got her hands full with watching the Gerudo with crossed-loyalties. No one wants to acknowledge the fact that this didn't go the way it should . . ."

"They're all still hyped up on Team Spirit," Hunter muttered. "They're all trying so hard to like each other that no one wants to admit that we might _not_ be infallible as a team." He shook his head and dropped into a seat. "But the Moblins are a team too . . ." Silence descended for a moment as the two considered the ill portents of the conversation until Hunter looked up.

"Why do you keep asking me these things Karun?" He asked, peering at him curiously. "We both know I'm only an amateur at military theory. The biggest fight I've ever been in was with my Dad that time I lost my temper and called him out." He winced in remembered pain. "And I lost that one. Badly." Karun smiled at him.

"At what point," he asked, "does one move from amateur, to professional? You've a rare intellect, Hunter, and your lack of experience can, at times, be a blessing. You can see things in a situation that a grizzled old veteran like myself won't even notice, and your ideas are new and refreshing. Besides," he added with a twinkle in his eye, "I never really wanted to be a soldier. Always wanted to be a teacher. You're like . . . the student I never had. I'm rather enjoying myself." He grinned at him. "You wouldn't deny an old Goron that, would you?" Hunter returned the smile. Karun reminded him of his father sometimes . . .

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, around the painful constriction in his throat.

xxx

**Chapter 35**

"Dodging the Elite, eh?"

I gasp and jump, whirling around to face Neesha, one hand clutching my chest.

"Farore, Nayru and Din, Neesha!" I cry. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Hmph," she says. "You're the one doing the sneaking. Why'd you even agree to take the Elite with you if you're just going to hide from them?" She demands.

"I didn't think that when she said the Elite would follow me everywhere, Rue meant _everywhere_," I say shortly, peering back around the side of the building for any sign of white uniforms and red hair before slipping into the alley, Neesha right on my heels. "Din! It's been what? Half a day since she caught us on our way to the battle? I haven't been alone since . . . I hardly see a need for bodyguards when we're in the part of Hyrule controlled by us. In fact, I don't see the need for bodyguards at all, but there you go. I'm tired of fighting with her over it." Neesha rolls her eyes.

"Link, bodyguards come with being King," she says as we walk. "It's part of the job. You're important. You need protection."

"I _don't_ need protection," I respond. "I _am_ protection. That's what I'm supposed to be doing. 'To defend Hyrule, and all of time, from those like Ganondorf.' That's how the Sages defined my job."

"That was before we found out you were King," Neesha answers easily. "That changes things."

"Bah," I say. "It changes nothing. I'm still supposed to be the Hero of Time, and Rue's making it very hard for me to do that." Navi drops from my bangs to dangle upside down in front of my eyes, my movements causing her wild blue hair to bob as we walk.

"Why don't you just explain that to her, Link?" She asks. "As Neesha's pointed out, you _are_ their King. They're sworn to obey you. Why not just say, 'hey! Leave me alone!'?" I sigh and jam my hands into my pockets.

"Because, Navi, it's not that easy," I say. "I _told_ them like a million times that I'm _not_ going to tell them what to do. I don't know why they even need a King. They've been running themselves just fine without one. So they can keep doing that. It's the only thing I can offer them that Ganondorf can't. And if they feel they need to protect me, then fine. It's their choice, and they have every right to make that choice, much as it might frustrate me. But at the same time, I've got every right to make my own choices, and currently, I'm choosing to hide from them in order to have a bit of time without the Elite hovering over my shoulder."

"I can't help but notice that this isn't a very efficient system," Navi mutters, raising an eyebrow at me (though in her upside-down position she looks more foolish than unimpressed).

"So sue me," I respond. "I'm still new to this, all right? It's not like I wanted to be King." Navi gives a disgruntled sigh, unsatisfied with my answers (as per usual) and pulls herself back up into my hair. Neesha frowns at me.

"Are you saying it's a bad thing to be King?" She asks, her eyebrows drawn down into a frown in an expression that means I've either offended her or I'm confusing her. A lot of Gerudo give me that look, a lot. Jinni used to do it all the time. "I suppose you never wanted to be Gerudo either than?" I frown back at her.

"How did I know you'd take that the wrong way?" I ask her. "Neesha, I don't not want to be Gerudo. I have no problem with being Gerudo. I kinda like it. It's better than being nothing. I just . . . I'm not . . ." I sigh. "I just liked it better when people didn't pay much attention to me. Sometimes I think it would be nice to go back to the days when I'd just play by myself in the Lost Woods. No responsibilities, no people counting on you, none of that. I'm not saying that I'm going to shirk those responsibilities, or that I'm going to let everyone down, it's just . . . sometimes it's frustrating. I can't do what I want anymore. I can't go anywhere without asking someone, or telling someone. I can't say anything without first worrying about whether or not someone's going to read into it. I can't even breathe without worrying about it. I'm not even Gerudo, I'm King. Apparently there's a difference. I can't just _be_ Gerudo. I can't just _be_ Sheikah. I can't just _be_ anything. Everyone wants me to be something else, to the point where I forget who I am. Is this even making sense?"

"I think you just need to go to bed," Navi comments from my head. Neesha nods, eyeing me.

"I'm with Navi on this one," she says. I frown at both of them.

"And I think you two need to –"

"There you are!" I freeze and wince, slapping my forehead with my hand.

"Dammit," I hiss. Rue rips into the alleyway, silver hair flying and wrinkled face furious.

"I thought we had a deal, Highness! You're supposed to be with the Elite!"

"Technically," I say, turning around to face her, "I never actually – what is it? What's wrong?" I demand, interrupting myself upon seeing her face. Her fury isn't directed at me. Something's happened. Something's gone wrong.

"Karun was right," she says flatly. "We've been fooled. You need to come back to the tent now." I stare at her in surprise for a moment, and then immediately push myself into motion as we start trekking back

"What happened?"

"It was a ruse," she says angrily, breaking into a jog, Neesha and I following suit. "Their supposed defeat at the battle yesterday was a ruse, and we fell for it. They wanted us to move the bulk of our force into the city, and we've played right into their hands."

"Rue!" I cry. "What are you talking about?"

"Karun can explain it better than I can," she says. I growl in frustration but don't bother complaining any further until we burst into the general's tent. Everyone else is already in there and they all look up at our arrival.

"We're in trouble Link," Hunter says darkly.

"What's going on?" I demand. "What's happened?"

"The battle in the Market was a ruse to –" I wave my hand impatiently and cut him off.

"I know this," I say. "Rue told me this. How do we know this? What's tipped us off? What are we going to do about it?"

"Three of a Zora patrolling party of ten just arrived back here," Acqul says. Is it just me, or does he look older than he did few days ago? "One of them has died already, and the other two are in serious condition, but they managed to relate what happened to them. There is a large Moblin force massing to the west of us and they ran into it. A Sheikah Patrol arrived back just after them and reported a second force massing to the east of us. They managed to avoid it and suffered no casualties, but their news does not bode well."

"I suspect," Karun rumbles, "that there will also be Moblin forces to the north of us, close to the palace. The purpose of the battle in the Market was simply to force us to draw most of our force here, in the center of the city, so they could then surround us, as they've no doubt done." I stare from one face to the other and then look down at the maps on the table. I swallow thickly and point.

"Show me," I say. Hunter grabs two bottles of paint laying on one side of the table. He lifts the blue.

"This is us," he says, and spills the paint on one of the maps of Castletown, covering the Market, the Gate and everything in between in an almost wedge shape. I stare at him.

"Hunter, we had more than that," I say, my voice going hoarse. "We fought and bled and died for that ground. We had more than that!"

"If the scouts are right," he answers grimly, "we don't anymore. When we moved our main force we left an opening in our flanks and the Moblins jumped us. The regiments we had stationed to the east and west have been completely decimated. None of them have made it back." He picks up the red bottle. "This is the Moblins." And he almost carelessly throws the paint over the rest of the map. I watch with a horrible, empty feeling in the pit of my stomach as the red and blue paint bleeds into each other and begins to change color.

"This is bad," I whisper. I look up again. "How long have we got?"

"Five hours at the most, three at the least. They're not completely set up yet and they need some more time. They're probably waiting for dark to fall before making their move. We only have a few options to counter," Karun says, looking grimmer than Hunter. "If we –" Whatever he'd been about to say is interrupted by a shrill scream from outside. We all whip around and stare at the door as the scream is followed by another shout.

"Damn." I bolt out the door, the others on my heels, throwing the tent door aside so violently that the tent shudders. My blood runs cold as soon as I step out and I don't even have time to react as the reason for the scream leaps at me from the body of the Elite it's killed, crimson eyes narrowed in hate in its ebon face.

Where the _hell_ did he come from?

"LINK!" Bellows a voice from behind me as Dark Link lungs at me. Two great hands grab my shoulders and throw me violently to the side. Two Elite are suddenly there, catching me and righting me as Karun roars furiously and throws himself at Dark Link, the speed at which he's moving belying his bulk.

"HOW DID HE GET IN HERE?" Rue shrieks, ripping her scimitars out of their sheaths as Dune pulls her rapier from its. There's an audible _snap_ as the barely visible fins on Acqul's arms suddenly snap out like a cat stretching it's claws. He raises his arms cross-wise in front of his face so that his elbows are parallel to the ground and suddenly throws them violently out to the sides, sending the fins on his arms ripping from his arms and flying through the air, circling around Rue and Dune – who've thrown themselves at Dark Link – and Karun – who's dropped back to let them through and has curled up into a ball and is building up speed by rolling around in a circle around him – and aiming at Dark Link. He raises his sword and blocks one, but the second grazes his shoulder. It doesn't even phase him as he turns to deal with Rue and Dune, his black blade moving fast enough to fend off both of their attacks. Acqul leaps forward, holding up his arms, as his blades reattach themselves. He aims them again, waiting for an opening in the fight.

_HERO OF TIME!_ Dark Link screams at me. I stare at him as the Generals fight him furiously and freeze suddenly.

"Hunter!" I gasp, reaching out and catching his shirt. "Hunter! They'll kill him!" He blinks at me in surprise.

"So what?" He demands. "He deserves to die!"

"No! They can't!" I cry.

"What?" He cries. "Link! We're talking about the bastard who killed Jinni and Ketari! How can you –" His voice dies off and the angry fire fades from his eyes when he catches on. "Your dad . . . Link . . . you don't actually think you can save him, do you?" I glare at him defiantly, not liking his tone.

"Why couldn't I?" I demand, turning back to the fight. Dark Link's having a rough time of it. He's only _just_ managing to avoid Karun (who's become a rolling blur of spikes and death) whenever Rue and Dune leap back and give him room to barrel through and try and hit Dark Link, let alone Acqul's fins, and Rue and Dune's blade. I get the distinct impression, however, that he's not trying that hard. He's not here to fight.

"What do you want?" I shout at him. "What are you doing here?"

_HERO OF TIME!_ He screams. Rue gasps as Dark Link's blade grazes her arm. Dark Link wraps his hand around her throat in the momentary opening and throws her into Dune. Thrown off balance, Dune manages to catch Rue but the two of them stumble backwards into Acqul who had just stepped behind them in an attempt to find and opening to throw his blades in. It's the opening Dark Link wanted and he takes it, throwing himself at me and Hunter. I've only got a split second to react. It's long enough to shove Hunter behind me at the Elite there, but not enough to draw my sword. My arm's only halfway there when Dark Link finally makes it to me.

He forgot about Karun however.

The Goron General comes ripping past Rue, Dune and Acqul at about a thousand miles an hour and spins his way between Dark Link and I, sending Dark Link flying backwards. Karun, however, suddenly de-spikes, and comes out of his ball, skidding to a halt and clutching at his side, his hands already stained with red.

"KARUN!" Hunter cries, ripping past me and over to the Goron. Dark Link's cold laugh echoes harshly on the night air even though I'm the only one who can hear it. It looks at me as Rue, Dune and Acqul move to jump it, its eyes crimson slits of hunger.

_Welcome home, Hero, _it hisses at me. _Meet me at the __Temple__ . . . I have the Seventh Sage . . . meet me at the __Temple__, Hero of Time . . . or it will be _she_ on the altar and not you._ It laughs again and disappears in a swirl of black mist just as Rue's scimitar would have sliced through it. Rue lets loose a line of violent swear words as Dune stares at the spot where he'd been and Acqul rushes over to where Hunter's kneeling beside Karun, who's lying frighteningly still.

For a half a second I can't move. I can't move, I can't think, and I can't breathe. Nothing registers, and nothing makes sense. All I can see or hear is Dark Link's words.

_ . . . it will be _she_ on the altar . . . _

The altar . . .

The altar at the Temple of Time . . .

The altar from my dream . . .

The Triforce mark on my hand burns fiercely and the vision slams so violently into my head it drives me onto the ground with a pain-filled cry. Ganondorf's voice fills my head and the world around me disappears completely except for the cold, cruel, mocking sound . . .

_ A half-century's research into Shades, a demonic life-form from a plane of existence apart from our own, has finally come to a head. What started out as idle-interest has turned out to be of great use to me. I discovered recently two ways of manipulating a Shade: how to control it's hungers and focus them on one objective, and how to bind a Shade to a creature from this plane of existence. Initial experiments proved to have rather interesting effects ranging from instant death to insanity to a gradual decomposition of the subject's body, however recent experiments have proven highly successful . . ._

Images tear through my mind, fast, furious and painful. I see my father, forced on his knees in front of Ganondorf by Detsu. Brayden's face is a mask of hatred and fury and he stares at Ganondorf with all the rage of a man who's had everything he loves taken away from him.

_ I've perfected the method for combining a Shade with a creature from this plane! I bound the Shade to the Sheikah's body, and suppressed his will while focusing the Shade's on one simple thing: find the boy, Brayden's son, and destroy him. Utterly. The focusing had an interesting effect, however. The physical appearance of my new pet shifted. According to Detsu he looks like the adult Hero of Time who arrived in our time recently and apparently thwarted Detsu's attempts to kill the boy. Perhaps the focus was so strong that it manifested itself physically. I'm not sure. More experiments may reveal the answer, but until then, it would appear that through my experiments, I have created a . . . Dark Link . . . ._

"You won't succeed," my father hisses at Ganondorf. "You're a fool if you think you can take Hyrule with this petty war of yours! Hyrule will survive, Ganondorf! My son yet lives and you can't touch him! He'll destroy you." Ganondorf raises his hand and brings it down hard across Brayden's face, sending the Sheikah spinning backwards. There's a bright flash and the images are replaced with new ones. I see Brayden, trapped in a circle of runes. Ganondorf speaks several words from a book, he's chanting something, and blackness suddenly explodes from the runes, blocking my father from sight, and all I can hear is him screaming as though something horrible is ripping him apart . . .

_The Hero's blood . . . It's ironic that the key to breaking the seal holding the Shade and the Sheikah who houses him together, would also be the key to breaking my –_

I see myself lying on the altar at the Temple of Time, Dark Link's Sword embedded in my stomach, my blood all over his hands, a violent shade of crimson set against the ebon background. I hear my father's scream again as Dark Link's form blurs and shifts, separating into two forms – Dark Link and Brayden of the Sheikah.

"Link . . ." My father whispers, falling to his knees. "No! Link!" His hands are coated in my blood as well. Dark Link laughs, the sound mingling with another laugh, until once again all I can hear is Ganondorf, laughing . . .

_Your blood . . . _he hisses, _will open the seals._

The world suddenly comes crashing back into focus and I drive myself to my feet, tangled in something and struggling to get out of it.

"Dammit!" I cry, fighting with the thing, which turns out to be a blanket, but I'm not swearing at it. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

"Farore, Link! Stop thrashing!" Hunter's irritated voice sounds from somewhere outside the blanket. He rips the blanket off of me and stares at me with a questioning look on his face. "What's wrong with you? What happened? Why did you pass out? Sit down! You're white as a sheet!"

"I can't!" I cry, clutching my head and wishing it didn't hurt so much. "I can't! I know! I figured it out! I can do it, Hunter! I can save him!" He's staring at me with wide-eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He demands.

"_I can save him_!" I gasp. "I know how! Farore, I'm so stupid! The dreams! Ganondorf's journal! Why didn't I connect it before?"

"Connect what?" Hunter cries.

"All of it!" I cry. "He wasn't talking about Ganondorf's seal! He's never been talking about Ganondorf's seal! I can still save him! Don't you see?" My strength suddenly gives out and my knees buckle. Hunter's on his feet in an instant and catching me with his good arm, forcing me back onto the cot. I blink. He's not wearing his sling. His arm must be getting better . . . maybe he'll actually be able to fight now . . .

"Link, you're freaking me out," he says with a frown. "What are you talking about?" I blink suddenly.

"Where's Karun?" I demand. "What happened? Did Dark Link come back?" Hunter lowers his gaze.

"Dark Link hasn't come back. I don't know what he wanted, but whatever it was he must have accomplished it. You've been out for about a half-hour. And Karun . . . Karun's been hurt pretty badly, Link," he says softly. "Dark Link slashed him up the side when he rolled by him. He's . . . Rue doesn't know if he's going to make it . . ." I stare at Hunter, suddenly feeling very, very weak.

"He's . . . he's . . ." Hunter looks up suddenly, his eyes fierce.

"Link, I want you to promise me something," he says. "You need to promise me, that if and when you meet Dark Link, you're going to kill him." I stare at him, too shocked to say anything. "You can't save him, Link. Don't try. Dark Link has killed two of our friends, kidnapped one, and put another on his deathbed. He's single-handedly driven Hyrule almost to ruin, and forced my father into slavery in my old home. I want you to kill him Link. He's too far gone to save. Whatever Ganondorf did to him is permanent, and it's not worth the risk to you to try and save him."

"Hunter . . ." I whisper.

"Promise, Link," he says, clenching his fists. "Promise me!" I stare at him, trying to find my voice.

"Hunter . . . I . . . I can't," I whisper. "I can't . . . I can't kill him." Hunter's eyes narrow and I force myself into a sitting position. "He's my father, Hunter! I can't!"

"What kind of a father tries to kill his own son?" He demands. "Link, he'll kill you as soon as you give him the chance! You can't do that!"

"What kind of a son tries to kill his own father?" I cry back. "You don't know what you're asking! I can _save_ him, Hunter! If it was Bruiser, wouldn't you? Would you give up on him? I wouldn't ask that of you Hunter, don't ask it of me."

"Link!" Hunter cries. "If you won't do it for yourself then think of everyone else! If you die, then Ganondorf comes back! You said it yourself, you have a duty to protect Hyrule from Ganondorf! It's your duty to kill Dark Link!"

"Dark Link was once a part of Hyrule," I hiss, glaring at him. "It's my duty to protect him as much as it is to protect you. Don't you _dare_ throw that back in my face. Bad enough everyone else does it Hunter, I won't take it from you too!"

"Then who will you take it from?" He cries. "Dark Link has to die, Link! Are you going to let Jinni and Ketari's deaths go unavenged? Did they mean so little to you?" I can feel my face losing the little bit of color it had at this and I clench my fists in fury, unable to find my voice due to the inarticulate rage pounding through me.

"You were the one," I hiss through my teeth as I climb to my feet, "who said he didn't care about Jinni. You're a fine one to talk about them meaning so little to me, now aren't you?" He gets angrily to his feet, sending his chair skittering backwards, his blue eyes flashing furiously.

"Why don't you understand what's at stake?" He cries. "Dark Link is beyond redemption! He proved that when he slaughtered Ket and Jinni!"

"I can save him," I hiss at him. "I can _save him_! I'm _not _just going to sit back and leave him trapped with that Shade, Hunter! I won't! I can't! He's _not_ beyond redemption! I can still bring him back!"

"You can't!" He cries. "There may have been a time when you could have, but not any more! He's nothing but a demon now! A heartless, uncaring, demon! Let him go, Link! You have to kill him!"

"No!" I cry.

"You _have_ to!" He hisses at me.

"I won't!" I cry, shaking my head angrily. He doesn't know what he's asking! I can save him! I have to save him! I can't kill him! "I CAN'T!"

"THEN I WILL!" He shouts furiously. His eyes narrow and his voice is filled with more venom than I've ever heard there. "If you won't do it," he hisses slowly, "then I will."

"Don't do this," I hiss back at him. "Hunter, don't DO THIS! I won't let you do this!"

"Are you going to fight me, Link?" He demands. "Will you fight me to save him? He's a _demon_! He's not worth it!"

"I can bring him back, Hunter," I growl. "That chance in and of itself is worth it." Hunter shakes his head furiously.

"Do you know what Jinni said to me when she died, Link? After Dark Link ran her through?" He's trembling but I don't care anymore, so am I. "She told me to tell you something. To give you an answer to a question you asked her back at Zora's River. You wanted to know why she followed you. She said she followed you because she believed in you. Because you gave her a choice." His fixes his gaze on mine, fury in his eyes. "If you won't do the right thing and kill Dark Link, then you're tossing her belief in you aside like it doesn't matter. If you won't kill Dark Link then you're spitting on her choice to follow you." He shakes his head slowly, never releasing my gaze. "Tell me you won't do that, Link. Tell me you'll kill Dark Link. Please." I'm shaking uncontrollably now.

Because she believed in me . . .

She's dead because she believed in me . . .

I look at Hunter; he's waiting for my answer, trembling as bad as I am.

"I. Can't," I say again, each word driving an icy nail of guilt into my gut. "I can't."

"Then you've betrayed us all," he whispers furiously, turning on his heel and storming out of the tent. All I can do for a long moment is stare after him, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Link?" Navi says softly, peering at me from her position on the little table by my cot. "Link, are you –"

"Just . . . leave me be, Navi," I say, closing my eyes. "Go away. I need to be alone right now."

"Link . . ."

"Please," I whisper, my voice breaking on the one syllable. "Please . . ." She hesitates for a moment, then flutters up and out of the tent, leaving me alone. I sink to my knees and wrap my arms around my stomach, suddenly feeling sick.

What the Hell just happened?

xxx

By the time I get my act together and walk back into the Generals' tent, (in which Acqul, Rue, Dune, Hunter, Neesha, Malon _and _Navi are all standing. I've no idea why Neesha Malon and Navi are here, but a heavy feeling in my gut tells me I'm not gonna like it when I find out) there's already a heated argument going on.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Hunter demands suddenly. "You're the generals."

"And you are Karun's prodigy," Acqul tells him, meeting his gaze calmly. "Karun trusted your judgement Hunter and perhaps you didn't notice it, but half of the tactics we've been using are your own design. With Karun out of the action . . ." Hunter glares at them.

"Don't push this on me," he says. "I'm not ready for this. I'm just a . . . student. This is a hobby! Without Karun I'm not . . . I don't know . . ." He shakes his head. "I can't. I can't bail us out of this one. I haven't got the experience. I can't make these decisions."

"You've got skill, Hunter," Dune says. "You've got a gift – you're a natural at this."

"Do you have any idea what's at stake here?" Hunter demands, his voice just above a whisper. "We're talking this _entire campaign_, Dune. We're talking this whole goddess damned war! If this isn't done right . . ." His voice dies off when he sees me and the other generals all turn to look. Hunter doesn't quite meet my gaze.

"Karun thought you were capable, Hunter," I say softly, wishing he would look at me. "I don't know if it means anything at this point but you've got my vote too." He hesitates for a moment, and I suddenly get my wish as he looks at me and his eyes narrow.

"It doesn't," he says flatly. I can feel my own eyes narrow as well.

Fine.

If he wants to be stupid about this, then fine!

"Hunter!" Malon gasps. Rue frowns dangerously but I stop her with a look.

"Forget it," I snap. "Just forget it. Hunter, why don't you just suck it up and get over it, will you?" I demand. "We've only got a couple of hours left until we all die, we don't have time for you to turn chicken on us now. Everybody in this room knows you've got what it takes to plan this attack, so just do it. Stop wasting our time." He – and everyone else in the room – stares at me in shock.

"Are you ordering me?" He demands incredulously.

"Make of it what you will," I say with a frown, crossing my arms over my chest. "If I have to order you, then I will. We haven't got time for this."

"You're pulling rank," he says, his eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you're pulling rank." We glare furiously at each other for a minute, and then he scowls and jabs the map with his finger.

"Fine," he snaps. "We've got two choices here. The first is to turn tail and run before they attack. We still control all the ground between here and the gate. We'll lose a lot of men, but most of us will survive and there's a slim chance if we escape now we can come busting back in and give it another try – with less men and less supplies."

"And the second?" Acqul asks, still looking back and forth from me to Hunter and back again in confusion.

"We charge the forces in front of us and make a non-stop run for the palace. If we can take the palace gates we can jam our forces in there and shut out all the Moblins out here." He looks up from the map. "But that's the biggest _if_ in history. The odds of us taking that gate are about one in a million. I'm not planning anything else until that choice is made. It's come down to fight or flight. We've no other options left." Though the next thing he says is directed at all of the generals, he looks up at me. "Make your choice," he says. "And make it right."

"You know my choice," I say softly. "I won't run anymore. But I don't hold anyone else to that." Hunter shakes his head and once again refuses to meet my gaze as the other generals begin heatedly discussing our two, rather pathetic options.

"I don't understand why you're being so stubborn about this," Hunter says, just loud enough for me to hear.

"About what?" I demand quietly back. "About this fight?"

"You know what I'm talking about Link, don't play dumb," Hunter says back. He looks at me suddenly. "Link, you don't even have two options when it comes to Dark Link. Either you'll kill him or he'll kill you."

"Or you'll kill him," I respond caustically. "Or have you changed your mind about that?"

"I haven't changed my mind about anything, Link," Hunter responds. "I meant what I said. If you won't kill him I will."

"He's _family_, Hunter," I hiss at him. "Can you really just kill him?"

"He's no kin of mine," Hunter says coldly. "Ketari was family. Jinni was family. Karun was family. Dark Link is a monster that deserves nothing but death for what he's done."

"It wasn't him," I cry desperately. "What _don't_ you understand about the fact that it's a Shade possessing my father? My father's _not_ doing these things, Hunter. He's just trapped. I can't leave him that way. I won't leave him that way!"

"What can you do?" Neesha demands suddenly, she and Malon flanking Hunter. I blink. I see what's going on here. Hunter probably left my tent and went straight to them. He couldn't convince me so he recruited help. I can feel my face darken. "Link . . . you've seen Dark Link. You know –"

"All I know," I explode, "is that my father's in trouble and I'm not just going to abandon him now!"

"Link . . ." Navi and Malon both start together but I turn on them.

"You two too?" I demand. "You, Malon? Navi?" I narrow my eyes at them. "What would you do if it was me in his place? Would you be so quick to abandon me? Some friends."

"You're being a fool!" Hunter cries, slamming his fist down on the table. "He's going to kill you, Link! I don't want to see you die! Nobody wants to see you die!" I clench the edge of the table so hard in my hands that I can feel the edges of it cutting into my palm through my gloves and squeeze my eyes tightly against the fury pounding through me.

"So why don't we just leave Talon in the dungeons then," I hiss slowly, opening my eyes and glaring maliciously at Malon. "Why don't we just abandon him there. We'll leave him to the Moblins so he can be tortured for the rest of his life. Or how about Bruiser?" I round on Hunter. "When he finishes his rebellion at Kakariko how about we shove him back into a cell and let him deal with that. We'll just leave them both there, to rot. Or better yet, how about we give up now, and leave _everyone_ where they are because there's a chance we might die trying to save them. Is that what you want? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"That's different Link," Navi says rebukingly, "and you know it."

"You know," I say flatly, trying to keep my voice from trembling, "I think I could handle it if it was just these three breaking faith . . . but not you, Navi. What happened to following me no matter which way I run?" She attempts to look defiant but there's a tremor in her wings and her eyes widen just slightly with guilt. She knows. She knows I'm right. How can she do this to me?

"So not one of you is going to let this go, are you?" I demand. "Not one of you is going to trust me on this one." I glare at them. "Fine," I hiss. "Go ahead and fight me on it. Fight me until you hate me, but it will change nothing!" I punctuate my shout with a violent slashing of my hand. "I don't care if you all give up, but I won't! I refuse! I won't let Ganondorf take anything else away from me!"

"He's already taken him!" Hunter explodes back. "Accept it Link!" He glares at me. "Your father's dead, Link. You're an orphan. You never cared about it before, why do you care so much now?"

"Because apparently," I hiss, "I'm the only one who does." I turn around furiously and stalk towards the tent door – I have to get out of here before I lose it completely – but Hunter's having none of it.

"Link!" He shouts, pushing forward and grabbing my shoulder, wrenching me around. "Don't do this," he hisses. I yank myself violently out of his grasp.

"I'll be sure and tell Bruiser when I see him that he's got a coward for a son," I respond coldly. That, apparently, was the last straw because Hunter lunges at me in fury and we both tumble to the ground, grappling furiously with each other. The generals are on us in an instant, Acqul holding back the girls as Dune and Rue rip Hunter and I apart, Dune grabbing Hunter's hands and holding them still while Rue shoves me roughly out of the tent.

I had completely forgotten about the Generals.

They must have heard that whole thing.

I don't know how they couldn't have.

"Do you want to explain to me –"

"No," I say shortly, ripping my Ocarina out of my pouch.

"What's going on?" She demands shrilly. "Link! You've got three seconds to –"

"Nothing's going on," I snap. "Nothing. They're all two-faced and stubborn and cowards, that's all." Epona's song bursts angrily from my Ocarina as I play it. I need to move. I need to ride. I need speed right now. Granted I can't leave the city, but at least I can ride around it. Maybe for a while nothing will touch me. I can't be gone long . . . we haven't got much time . . . but they don't need me for this part. I'm of no help planning things, and I can't think straight right now anyway.

"Whatever it is," Rue says, eyeing me with a concerned frown, "your friends are just trying to protect you." Epona's nicker is audible suddenly and she trots up out of nowhere, nudging me, concerned at my expression. I pull myself up into her saddle, shoving my Ocarina back into my pouch and taking her reigns, glaring at Rue, though my anger isn't directed at her.

"I have no friends," I say furiously. "YAH!" Epona takes off at a dead run and we leave Rue with nothing to do but stare helplessly after us.

It's kind of funny really . . .

After everything I've been through, after all the distance I thought I'd come, I'm right back where I started . . .

Alone.

It's so funny I could cry.

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

Rue watched her petulant young king take off on his horse, his face set in a mask of defiance and hurt and felt her own face harden. Something was going on, and she intended to get to the bottom of it. She stormed back into the tent and joined the other two generals in glaring at the three miserable looking children (and one positively pitiful looking fairy) in the tent.

Two miserable looking children, she corrected herself. Hunter looked fit to be tied. If he was feeling any kind of misery he was hiding it beneath a mask of anger and frustration, not unlike the one Link had been wearing.

"For as long as I've known you, right up until yesterday," Rue hissed, narrowing her eyes, "the five of you were attached at the hip. I couldn't find Link without finding at least one of you hanging around like a shadow, and the same could be said of any one of you. And now, suddenly, today, it appears as though some kind of mutiny has taken place, and there's been a rift in your little club. Any one want to tell me why?" All four of them stared at her, their expressions ranging from guilty to sullen. Hunter got to his feet and moved over to the maps.

"Have you three decided what you want to do?" He asked. "Do we run or do we fight?"

"Do _not_ ignore me, Sheikah," Rue hissed, her eyes narrowing. "I want to know what that was about." Hunter dropped his head for a moment, then looked at her with a frown.

"I'm mad at him, Rue," he said softly. "I'm furious with him. If I see him again I'll strangle him. But I don't hate him, and his secrets are still his secrets." He shook his head and looked back down at the map. "They're not mine to tell." An uncomfortable silence reigned in the room for a long moment, until Acqul cleared his throat.

"I think," he said, "that we all know that at this point, running isn't really an option." Everyone looked at him, some gratefully, some not, but his next words pulled everyone back to the problem at hand. "We all came here knowing that it would eventually come down to this. This is the way things work. I'm not going to back down now. I vote we try and take the palace." Dune and Rue exchanged a long glance with each other, and then as one, nodded.

"I agree," Dune said. "And I know that Karun would as well. The Gorons don't know how to run."

"The Gerudo will fight," Rue said flatly. "There is no honour in running away." Neesha blinked and gave her an odd look, then rubbed her face tiredly. Hunter stared from one to the other and back again, still hesitant.

"You know the odds," he said. "I told you we've only got a one in a million shot at pulling this off."

"Sometimes Hunter," Acqul said, a gentle smile splitting his bluish face, "if you've got the right company, one in a million happens nine times out of ten. And I, for one, have never been in better company than what we've got now." Hunter met his gaze and took a shaky breath.

"All right," he said. "Then here's what I think we should do . . ."

xxx

**Chapter 35 (cont.)**

I perch on Epona, at the front of the army of Hyrule, and take in a deep, shuddering breath.

This is it.

This might be the last sunset I ever see.

Ha . . . I should be so lucky.

Despite the fact that I'm flanked by Gerudo Calvary (Elite, naturally) on either side of me, and the rest of the army behind me, I can't help but feel naked.

Hunter and Neesha and Navi are supposed to be here . . .

Neesha's riding with the Red, and Hunter, assuming he proved to Dune his arm didn't hurt any more, is probably over with the Sheikah. Malon's being ushered out of town with the rest of those who can't fight (Karun among them). Navi . . . I don't know where Navi is . . . but wherever it is, I really wish it was here.

I suppose it doesn't really matter . . .

I never needed her, or any of the others, before . . .

I don't need them now.

It's funny though . . .

Things you thought you'd never need when you didn't have them . . . once you get them . . . you suddenly find you can't live without them . . .

I take another breath and steel myself, ignoring the sudden surge of loneliness that sweeps over me.

This is it.

This is really it.

Despite the situation I grin, just a bit, to myself.

I'm finally going to do what I've wanted to do since this whole thing began.

What I've been waiting to do since this whole thing began.

What I'm meant to do.

I reach over my shoulder and draw the Master Sword. It leaps into blue light at my touch. I raise it high as the sun finally sinks below the horizon and give a short, wordless shout, that needs no translation.

The army answers me.

As one we surge forward, into the night . . .


	37. Interludes and Chapter 36

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**A Brief Interlude**

"GORONS TO THE FRONT!" Hunter screamed over the sound of battle cries, and of weapons ricocheting off of one another, gesturing frantically at the gate he knew was just around the corner. "GORONS! TO THE FRONT! GERUDO! UP THE WALLS! BACK THEM UP! NOW!" He scrambled up the wall as the Gerudo began scaling the almost vertical stone wall to either side of the little pathway leading to the palace's gates. The Gorons finally rolled by them, leaving a cloud of dust behind them. Hunter struggled to pull himself up the last couple of inches up the wall, his energy quickly running out. The distance between the market and the gate had never seemed so far before.

Then again, they'd never had to fight their way through the Moblins and Stalfos and everything else that was raining painfully down on them from every side to get there before either. The sun had set a little under an hour ago and the mad dash for the castle gates had begun. The Moblins, as expected, had closed ranks around them, the only weak point in the tight circle of troops they formed being the area between the market and the palace – the way they hadn't expected Hyrule's forces to run.

And run they had.

_I hope Malon's okay,_ Hunter thought to himself. She hadn't been happy at all about leaving, but it's not like she would have been able to handle this kind of fighting. This wasn't training in a stupid ring, drawn in the dirt, by a teacher who'd barely paid attention to his _own_ lessons. This was real. This was life and death.

_Mostly death . . . _He couldn't help but add grimly to himself. _Mostly death._ A twinge of pain ran through the arm Dark Link had stabbed and he almost lost his grip, but a hand wrapped itself in the back of his uniform and Rue pulled him up onto the ledge with her. Just beyond her, the other Gerudo had rushed the Moblins stationed along the raised ledges and were busily trying to take them out with their scimitars, so they could use their arrows on the ones attacking the Gorons down below.

"You all right?" Rue demanded, frowning at him.

"Fine," Hunter said shortly, not about to show any weakness in front of her. He scrambled to his feet and to the edge of the ledge, rubbing his arm despite himself. Rue frowned at him for only a moment more then jogged off towards her people.

"GORONS!" He screamed. "THROUGH THE GATE! BREAK IT DOWN! SHEIKAH! ZORA! GET IN THERE AND BACK THEM UP!" The Sheikah came racing around the corner on horses in rows of four by four as Hunter had instructed them. The passage was too narrow to have them all just rush in. They'd wind up jammed in place, and that would mean death. The Zoras ran in as well, flitting between the Sheikan horses and fighters, and slashing at Moblins as they went, pulling the enemy's attention away from the Gorons, who were throwing themselves at and into the gates. Hunter whirled around. The Gerudo had managed to take control of the ledges, but the top of the gate itself was still held by Moblins and they were firing sheets of arrows into the fray, not caring if they hit their own men. "RUE!" Hunter screamed, pointing. "TAKE THEM OUT!"

"FIRE!" Rue screamed as well, pointing at the gate. Suddenly a sheet of Gerudo arrows choked the air and the Moblins began screaming as some of them toppled off the gate. "AGAIN!" Rue shouted. "FIRE!"

Hunter turned his attention back to the battle below as the Gorons finally managed to break down the gates with an earth-shattering wrenching sound and barreled through. And excited whinny separated itself from the cacophony, followed by a "YAH!" as Link, on Epona, leapt forward and pulled himself out of the crowd of fighters. Through the blood and mud and gore splattered carelessly across the Hero of Time's face and hair, Hunter could make out his expression; the usual single-mindedness was there, and the determination and stubbornness, like always, but just beneath that – or perhaps even over it – was a focus that he wasn't used to seeing there, evident in every line of his body, right down to the grin on his face.

Hunter would have thought it odd to grin at a time like this . . .

But somehow, it made sense that Link was grinning . . .

It suited him.

The Gerudo all froze for a split-second and watched him, some of them seeing, for perhaps the first time, their King in Link. The hesitation lasted only a second, however, and then they were right back at it.

**xxx**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Thomas held up his lantern and looked over at Mel, who kept casting nervous glances back at the pile of Moblin bodies they'd stacked in the corner. He hoped he looked more confident than he felt.

"Of course it is!" He said. "All my ideas are good."

"Ha!" Said Bel. "What about the time you thought you could actually beat Ketari in a fight?"

"Or the time after the rockslide when you said we should just chuck the rocks over the side of the mountain and you smashed that poor farmers cart?" Mel demanded.

"Or how about the time you told us to drop that net on Hunter and –"

"Okay, okay," Thomas said, glaring at them in irritation. "So not _all_ of my ideas are good ones. But this one is. I've yet to hear either of you two smart asses come up with any problems with it."

"You mean besides the fact it could get us all seriously hurt?" Mel demanded.

"Or captured if we screw up and get caught?"

"Or better yet, killed?"

Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"Anyone who wants to go home, go," he said flatly. "_I'm_ going through with it."

"We never said we wanted to go home," Bel said, frowning at him.

"Jeez. Relax, Thomas. We never would have volunteered to take point with you like this if we doubted you. We're just pointing it out, is all," Mel added. Bel smirked at him.

"I think he's just tense because this is finally his shot to prove he's at least as capable as Ketari at something and he knows he's gonna screw it up." Thomas growled at her and Mel laughed, then covered her mouth with her hand when the other two frantically gestured for her to shush.

"Sorry," she whispered. There was a pause, and then Bel cleared her throat.

"Not that I want to rush this," she said, "but the sun's about to set, and the others are waiting. Where's . . ." She was cut off by a soft rumbling. They all jumped and turned to look, apprehension in their faces. They relaxed when the rolling blur of brown came racing around the corner. It de-balled and Link, Little Brother of the Gorons, stood in front of them.

"Is everyone else in place?" Thomas asked. Goron-Link gave a grim nod.

"All the Sheikah and Gorons left behind are in their stations," he reported. "We've spread out all over, except the entrances the Moblins found and are guarding. All you have to do is get the Moblins down here and into the Caverns. We'll take care of the rest."

"Didn't see this one coming," Thomas muttered under his breath as he stared up at the ladder. "The fate of our home rests on a bunch of kids." Goron-Link curled up and rolled off again, heading for his own station. Thomas shook himself and grabbed his cloak and pulled it on over the large, oddly shaped bundle on his back, the others following his example, pulling their cloaks on over their own bundles. "Here we go," he said, taking the ladder in one hand. "Time to meet our destinies."

"Or our agonizing deaths," Bel and Mel said together.

"Are you two going to get happy any time soon?" Thomas demanded. "You're not helping here." The three friends stared at each other for a long moment.

"Man I wish Sheik and Hunter were here," Bel said. Mel nodded.

"They were better at this kind of stuff than us."

"Well . . . we'll just have to tell them about all the fun they missed when we see them again," Thomas said. Bel bit her tongue but everyone knew what she'd been about to say.

_If_ they saw them again.

It was entirely possible that they'd both already been killed.

It was entirely possible that Thomas, Bel and Mel would soon be killed.

Thomas shook his head.

"We'll be all right," he said firmly, turning around and grabbing a rung on the ladder. "This'll all work out, you'll see. Everyone is fine. Everyone will be fine." He started up the ladder, wondering if they believed him any more than he believed himself. Bel and Mel started silently up after him. Thomas reached up and slowly lifted the trap door just far enough that he could peer out at the back of the windmill. He cast a quick glance around before lifting it the rest of the way and crawling out, holding it up so Bel and Mel could do the same, then setting the door shut again silently. It blended in invisibly once more with the grass on the hill. The three straightened and looked at each other.

"All right," Thomas whispered. "This is what we've been training for our whole lives, guys. You know what to do? Get to your areas and find your contacts. Are you ready?"

"I don't know, we've only been over it a hundred times," Bel responded. "Maybe we should go over it again."

"Relax, Thomas, we can handle it," Mel said. They both raised identical eyebrows at him. There was too much at stake to bother even frowning at them. Thomas hesitated for only a moment, then impetuously hugged them both tightly, one after another. They blinked in surprise.

"Be careful," he whispered. They nodded.

"You too," they said simultaneously. They all raised their hands in a wave and then split up, moving around the windmill and blending into the long shadows cast by the twilight.

Thomas pressed himself back against the cool brick of the windmill, watching a couple of Moblins walk past underneath him, grunting and snorting at each other. He frowned. It was hard to believe something that sounded that ugly could actually be a language.

They had been working on this plan for nearly a month – ever since Hunter, Link and Malon had left Goron City. Thomas had been the one who had originally come up with it. Though what he had come up with hadn't exactly looked like what it did now. He had just decided that waiting in Goron City for things to happen was boring and he was going to go nuts if he didn't start doing something (besides, he hardly thought it fair that Hunter and Link got to fight for Hyrule just because they'd both gone into the _Quisrol_. Okay, so maybe Link had completed it, and he _was_ the Hero of Time, so he supposed they couldn't really hold him back. But technically they'd both cheated on the _Quisros_, and Hunter hadn't even completed the thing, and besides, Thomas was the same age as them. If they were allowed, he should have been allowed. Unfortunately for him his mother had disagreed. Loudly. She hadn't even wanted Ketari to go, but Ketari was a fair deal older than Thomas, and had _legitimately_ completed her _Quisros_, so there hadn't been much she could do about that. He couldn't _wait_ to tell Ketari about their plan and how they'd pulled it off without a hitch – and without her help. He just hoped they managed to pull it off . . . ).

It had taken four of them – Bel, Mel, Thomas and the Goron Link – with the odd bit of help from the other Sheikah and Gorons left behind (of which those particular four were among the oldest, all the adults having gone off with the army) to come up with the final version. Bel and Mel and a few others had been taking shifts on reconnaissance, while Thomas, Goron-Link and the rest had been scrambling around the Sheikah Caverns and gathering what weapons and ammunition they could. At it's most basic level the plan consisted of arming those held as slaves to the teeth, then drawing as many Moblins as possible down into the Caverns. The Hylians could take care of those that didn't follow up in Kakariko. That was their turf. But the Caverns . . . they belonged to the Sheikah, and they had every intention of reminding the Moblins of that. All the Sheikah and Gorons save Bel, Mel, and Thomas had situated themselves in strategic positions throughout the Caverns, waiting for the Moblins. Bel, Mel, and Thomas' job was to get to the slaves, tell them about the weapons (some of which each of them carried in the package on their backs, the rest of which were crammed in boxes at specific entrances to the Caverns that the Moblins hadn't found. The slaves themselves were divided into three groups at night – presumably to keep them from gathering any kind of a resistance. Bel would take the ones kept in the Carpenter's place, Mel would take the ones locked in at Impa's, and Thomas was headed for those locked into the kitchens at night), and then draw what Moblins they could away from them and into the Caverns.

Two weeks ago Thomas had snuck into Kakariko and found Bruiser, filling him in on the plan. Bruiser had told the rest of the slaves to be ready.

Thomas steeled his courage once the Moblins rounded the corner and lowered himself down over the edge of the wall, dropping to the ground and immediately pressing himself back into the shadows again. He crept stealthily along the wall, keeping to the edges of buildings where he was hidden by the growing dark, leaving the shadows only when absolutely necessary, and slowly made his way towards the long row of houses in which the Moblins had knocked out the walls and turned into a make-shift kitchen. Thomas paused and surveyed the building. The windows were dim, but not completely dark. A couple of the stoves were still on and they gave the room inside a red kind of glow. Two Moblins were posted at the each of the two doors (one at front, one at back) and four others ambled around the building in pairs in a kind of lazy patrol. Thomas bit his lip. They'd doubled the guard. He hadn't been expecting that. Maybe they'd gotten word of trouble at Castletown . . .

There was no help for it though. It was too late to call it off.

It was too late to call anything off . . .

xxx

**Chapter 36**

Epona smashes her way through the Moblin in front of us as I slash my sword across the one trying to jump up at me and rip me out of her saddle. All around me the Elite hack and slash their way through the ranks of Moblins spilling out of the newly ruined gate at us - some on horses, some no longer on horses, but a force to be reckoned with regardless. Ahead of us roll the Gorons, clearing us a semi-path through the enemy, flitting about between us are the Sheikah, stealthy and silent even in the middle of war, and flanking us are the Zoras, fin blades and other weapons flying and flashing in a deadly storm.

I am smack-dab in the middle of the cacophonic harmony that is war, surrounded by blood and death and violence (not to mention bloody, violent death), enemies everywhere I look, allies fighting and falling around me, abandoned by my friends, and facing the prospect of failing everyone and everything I care about . . .

And I can't stop grinning.

How could I?

I finally have it. All of it.

I have the answers to my questions. I have the remedies for my pains. I have the inspiration for my art.

I am untouchable.

I am invulnerable.

I am invincible.

"YAH!" I shout, urging Epona on. She whinnies excitedly and leaps forward, an extra burst of speed and power sending us racing out of the middle of the group and towards the front. You wouldn't think she was a war-horse to look at her, but if she could have an expression right now, she'd be grinning wider than me.

I throw myself into the battle with renewed vigor, oblivious to the grand scale of the battle we're fighting. All that matters right now is whatever enemy decides to throw himself in my way.

For this, precise moment, I know who I am and what I have to do.

And no one's going to stop me.

Something finally pierces my focus, however. A shrill, frightened, scream from behind me. I'm immediately ripped out of the zone I'd been fighting in and twist around in my saddle, searching for the source of the scream.

I know that scream . . .

Goddess, why do I know that scream . . .?

She's not supposed to be here . . .

I spot her then, a frantic whirl of red hair, pressing herself against the rock wall of the narrow path to the gate, dressed in what is most likely a stolen Gerudo uniform, Navi sparking with yellow light above the head of the Moblin lunging at her, wickedly curved sword aimed right at her chest.

"MALON!" I scream, wrenching on Epona's reigns, trying to get her to turn around.

It's no use, I'll never make it in time! There's too many people between us.

Epona speeds towards Malon, Moblins and allies both diving out of our way, but I know we're too late. The Moblin's almost on top of her . . .

"MALON!" I cry again, but this time the shout's echoed by someone else and a blur of blue and white falls on the Moblin from above, his sword knocking the Moblin back. Hunter picks himself up and lunges at the Moblin again, but the Moblin recovers it's balance, ripping off its severely dented helmet and leaping at Hunter.

"GO EPONA!" I shout, reaching over my back and grabbing one of my arrows. I stand up in the saddle and nock it to my bow, taking aim as the Moblin falls over on Hunter.

All the time I spent messing around at the Archery Shop and practicing at the training run behind the Gerudo Fortress has finally paid off.

My arrow strikes the Moblin's now vulnerable head and penetrates. Hunter spins out of the way as the Moblin stumbles a couple of steps and falls, lying still, my arrow still protruding from the back of its head. Hunter turns around to try and see who fired the arrow, sword still up against any other who might try and attack them, but Malon suddenly grabs him from behind and spins him around, hugging him fiercely. He returns her embrace and kisses her quickly but fiercely, the last vestiges of panic evident in his stance, then draws back and moves as though to scold her. She, however, has spotted me and her mouth suddenly opens in surprise (in an expression not unlike my own) as guilt swirls into her eyes. Hunter blinks and turns to look, spotting me with my bow in hand as I take aim and fire at a Moblin who's getting too close to me. The Elite suddenly close in around me, interpreting where I want to go and clearing me a path. I ride up to Malon and Hunter and jump off Epona as the battle continues on around us – the flow of it kept away from us for the most part by the Elite.

I close my jaw and raise an eyebrow at them as I slip my bow back onto my back.

When, exactly, did _that_ happen?

Apparently there wasn't a whole lot of sword fighting going on during sword fighting lessons.

I feel a pang of hurt (added on to all the other pangs that have plagued me since this whole thing started) at the fact that they never told me about it . . .

Hunter freezes, looking trapped and afraid suddenly, but his face suddenly goes defiant as I jog up to them, as though daring me to say something about it. We look at each other stiffly, neither one of us saying anything. He frowns and points at the Moblin.

"Were you the one who . . ." I ignore him and shove Epona's reigns into Malon's hands.

"You're not supposed to be here," I growl at her. "You could have been killed Malon. I can't believe you'd be this stupid. Do you want to die?" I turn back to Hunter. "Get on Epona with her and keep her with you. We can't send her back, she'll never make it. The Moblins have closed up behind us." He frowns darkly at me, trying to interpret my words and tone.

"Aren't you going to say anything about - "

"About what?" I demand. "What's there to say? Look, I have a job to do," I say flatly. "Whenever you decide you want to talk to me again, we can talk about it then, but either way it'll have to wait. Just take care of her all right?" I turn around and draw the Master Sword and head towards the gate again, intent on rejoining the battle that has moved on past us.

"LINK WAIT!" Shouts a tinkling voice from behind me. I turn around as Malon and Hunter climb up on Epona, Malon taking the reigns. I look up and Navi floats over to hover in front of my face. She meets my gaze apprehensively. "Link . . ." She says hesitantly. "I . . . I'm not apologizing or anything. I don't want you to think that. I still think Hunter's right and you're being stupid, but . . ." Her lower lip trembles slightly. "But . . . I won't fail in my duty as your Guardian Fairy. I'm going to fight with you, whether you want me to or not."

I should tell her no. I should tell her I don't want her help. She'd deserve it – taking their side like that. She's going to interfere between me and Dark Link, I know it. I can't afford interference. I know she'll try and stop me . . .

I should tell her no . . .

"Look out!" She shouts suddenly, zipping over my head and sparking with yellow light above a Moblin lunging at me out of the crowd. I rip the Master Sword out of its sheath and slam it into the Moblin, ripping it out again as it falls.

She meets my hesitant gaze pleadingly.

"Come on then," I shout at her, as I break into a run for the rest of the group.

I should have told her no . . .

But I can't . . .

Lonely hurts.

Together Navi and I slam into the Moblins with all the fury of a Kokiri and his Fairy Partner . . .

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

"OVER THE GATE!" Rue screamed at her archers. "GO!" The rain of death on the Moblins below suddenly ceased as the Gerudo bolted as one for the other side of the gate. Below them, the barricade that had been hastily constructed before the frantic running battle had begun, was being moved into place by the Sheikah as the Gorons and Zoras continued pressing on ahead, the Elite and the King among them as they attempted to tear through the palace's defenses and take over some of the palace grounds. "TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" Rue shouted as the archers set themselves up on the other side of the gate – far fewer of them than she'd started with. "FIRE!" Another stream of arrows rained down on the Moblins that had finally started arriving of the group that had closed up behind them. Between the Gerudo arrows and Sheikah fighters the first wave of Moblins fell fast and hard, but this was a momentary calm only. They'd hit the eye of the storm and it was about to get violent.

She had never, in her 75 years, done anything as desperate as what they were doing right now.

It was next to hopeless. They were horribly outnumbered. Their foes just kept coming.

She bared her teeth in a wolfish grin as she called forth the power for a spell and it seared through her body, streaking from her fingers and igniting in the middle of the next wave of Moblins.

_This_ was a Gerudo's War.

It was too bad Jinni couldn't be there. She would have been in her element.

"FIRE!" She screamed again as some of the Moblins drew into range and almost immediately fell as the Gerudo arrows rained down on them.

"SHEIKAH RETREAT!" Hunter's voice ricocheted off the narrow walls of the path as he shouted orders from somewhere behind the gate. "GET BEHIND THE GATE! RETREAT!" At his shout the Sheikah retreated, taking advantage of the sudden lull in Moblins to run behind the barricade before it could be sealed. Rue turned as well and ran across the ledge, leaping off of it onto the other side of the gate. She winced slightly as she landed.

She really _was_ getting too old for this.

Behind her the barricade slammed into place with a an odd sort of ominous certainty. For better or worse, they were sealed into the palace. Rue moved as though to brush her hands off, content that this part of the plan at least had gone well, when a panicked shout arose from the Sheikah.

"Dune's still out there!"

xxx

Bel smirked to herself as she slipped past the two fighting Moblins and into the building they were supposed to be guarding. She loved Moblins. They were so stupid. All she'd had to do was throw a rock at one, and it had automatically assumed the other had done it.

_No sweat_, she congratulated herself, meeting the anxious stares of the people in the room with a broad grin.

"Sorry I'm late," She whispered glibly. "Nothing like being fashionably late for a bust-out. Now. Who here can use a sword?" One of the carpenters – Jiro – took a step forwards, eyeing the bag she'd set on the ground with an odd look.

"Do you have any hammers?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Is your arm better?" She asked. "I heard it got slashed up pretty bad." He held it up and flexed his fingers.

"It's stiff," he said. "But it's fine." Bel untied the package and revealed the weapons inside it.

"Well what do you know," she said with a grin. "A War Hammer." She gestured for Jiro to take it, then turned back to the crowd.

"Anyone who knows how to use one of these, come and take it, _only_ if you know how to use it. We don't have many right now. There are more at the bottom of the tunnel leading from the hill behind the windmill." She scanned the crowd for a Sheikah, then pointed delightedly. "Dad!" She cried. "You're all right! Perfect! You know the entrance I'm talking about right?" Her father stepped forward, frowning darkly as he picked up a rapier with a nod. "Good. Show them where it is. Once you're down there bust open the crates and everyone who doesn't have a weapon can take one. Make your way into the Caverns, there are people there waiting for you."

"Why can't you show them?" He demanded. "And where's your sister?"

"She's freeing the others," Bel answered, frowning at him. "And Mom's gone to fight in Castletown. And I can't show them because I have something else to do. Don't fight me on this one Dad."

"The Windmill?" Someone to the side of the crowd demanded, interrupting them. "It's too far! There's too many of us! We'll be caught for sure!"

"Should you tell 'em, Jiro, or should I?" Bel asked, turning to the carpenter. Jiro gestured and two of his brothers separated themselves from the crowd, moving to the back corner of the room where the heavy cabinet stood – its glass windows smashed in by the Moblins, but the wood still intact – and lifted it, shifting it quietly to the side, revealing underneath it a wooden trapdoor. A hint of his old sheepishness seeped through the stony mask he'd been wearing since Vicea had almost severed his arm.

"We built it when we built the house," he said by way of explanation to those who didn't know. "So we could escape when Boss came looking for us and we didn't feel like working. It leads straight into the Windmill."

"It's the closest entrance that the Moblins don't know about," Bel added. "You've actually got the easiest run of all the groups." She reached for the last thing left in her package – a deku stick. "Anyone who wants to stay here can feel free, but personally, I'd rather not be here to find when the Moblins realize what I'm about to do." She looked around and held out her stick. "Anyone got a light?"

xxx

"All right," Mel said, looking around at the faces around the room – some frightened, some determined, some blank, "I need five volunteers. We're going to lead the Moblins away from the building and down into the caverns by busting out of here and killing as many as we can then bolting like a scalded rabbit for the Graveyard Entrance." She waited as the crowd milled around for a moment, and then slowly five people stepped forward and moved over to her. "Good," she said. "The rest of you, bolt for Impa's house – stay low, try not to be seen. The longer we can go without them realizing what we're doing the better. There's a trapdoor in her cellar that leads into the Caverns. You'll find a couple crates of weapons down there. Everyone who doesn't have one can take one, and then move further into the Caverns. Our people will find you and from there you can help with the ambushes, or head up to Goron City. Your choice." She looked around at the five who'd volunteered to help her.

"Now we just wait for the signal."

"What signal?" One of them asked as Mel jogged over to the window. The windows of the carpenters place were dark.

_Come on Bel . . . let's go . . . _She thought without answering. What was taking her so long?

xxx

"That's the last of them," said Jiro as one of his brothers and Bel's father (who had flat-out refused to let his daughter do what she was planning alone) struggled to move the heavy cabinet back over the trapdoor. It mightn't keep the Moblins from realizing where they'd gone, but it would buy them some time.

"All right," Bel said, turning to look at the five slaves who'd opted to stay with her rather than go with the rest. "We'll give them a few minutes head start, before we go, just to be sure." The Goron who had also volunteered to stay behind crossed his arms in the tense silence that followed and looked at Jiro.

"Jiro," he rumbled. "If this trapdoor has been here the whole time . . . why didn't you tell us so we could use it to escape?" Jiro shook his head.

"We thought about it," he said. "But my brothers and I discussed it. We never would have made it. There were too many of us, and without the kind of destruction these kids have planned we would have been caught for sure."

"You could have at least told us about it," grumbled one of the Hylian men who'd stayed behind.

"Why?" Jiro asked blankly. "So someone could get the fool idea to try and use it on their own and reveal it to the Moblins? Safer for us to keep it to ourselves until the time came when it might actually be useful."

"All right," said Bel, cutting them off. "That should be enough time. It's time for us to tear it up." She grinned wickedly and held out the Deku Stick towards the torch. "And burn it down." She watched as the stick caught fire and began to burn.

_I hope the other two are ready . . . _

xxx

Thomas quickly considered his options. He was sure he could take the two at the front door out silently, but he would only have a couple seconds before one of the moving pairs found them and that wasn't nearly long enough. There was no way he could take all eight out silently – if he could take them out at all. He could try going in through the window on the side, but he wouldn't have enough time, and someone might hear him. He'd have to find another way in.

_What would Ket do . . .?_ He wondered silently to himself. _Something stupid I bet . . .._ At the same time as the thought crossed his mind his eyes alighted on the multiple chimneys on the roof. His eyes lit up. _That_ was his way in. Waiting until the Moblin patrol had their backs to him, he moved again, creeping around the side of the building he was pressed against and taking a roundabout route towards the house next to the kitchens. Waiting until there was no one in sight, he bolted over to it, slipping into the shadows once more and peering carefully into the windows. The house was trashed – things broken and ripped and smashed – but it looked deserted. The Moblins hadn't taken it like they had some of the others, they'd just looted it. _Perfect!_ He thought gleefully. He moved around to the back door of the house, out of sight of the Moblin patrols and slipped in through the broken door. Doing his best to avoid stepping on anything he made his way towards the stairs, creeping up them silently. He dropped to his hands and knees when he hit the top of the stairs and crawled towards one of the rooms at the back of the house. He didn't want to be seen through the windows.

He stopped, however, at the door and wrinkled his nose when he caught a whiff of a strong, foul smell. He blinked and felt his face go pale. He immediately tried to back up, but he wasn't fast enough. The door to the room opened and a startled looking Moblin stared down at him. It's piggish eyes suddenly narrowed into thin slits. Thomas whirled around and scrambled to his feet, bolting for the stairs. The Moblin tore after him, reaching him before he made it. It wrapped its huge fist around his arm and hauled him back, baring its teeth at him and going for its sword. Thomas tried with no avail to break its grip.

The Moblin thrust its blade at him.

_I'm dead . . ._

xxx

**Chapter 36 (cont.)**

I hit the ground hard, a jolt of pain trembling its way up my tailbone as the Moblin who threw me lunges down towards me, wickedly jagged blade shimmering in the light of the torches and the moon. Before I can even process my usual instant assumption that I'm dead, however, (though not before Navi can scream in horror) two aqua blades whip just over my head and slice into the Moblin, cutting through it as though it was water then spin back behind me.

"Come on Link!" Shouts a familiar voice as Acqul hauls me to my feet. "What kind of a general fights sitting down?"

"A grateful one!" I shout back at him over the din as I grab my sword and attack the Stalfos in front of me. He flashes me a blood-covered smile and then throws himself back into the fray as well. He's the last of the generals left with me. Karun's somewhere out of the reach of the Moblins (hopefully), Rue stayed behind to help the Gerudo archers keep the other Moblins out of our hair, and Dune . . .

I frown as I finally manage to find a hole in the Stalfos' blocks and slash my sword through its bones, cutting it in half and stepping over the pile. Where is Dune? I risk a glance around, unable to hear her voice over the din or see her if she's here. Her Sheikah are . . .

I force my mind back to the fight and ignore the icy chill of doubt that's snaked its way around my gut. Dune's fine. I'm sure she is. I duck under the next blade that swings at me and move against my attacker's (a moblin to judge by the smell) body, countering with an upward slash that sends a wave of heat and blood into my face as the moblin topples. I lunge past him, taking advantage of a momentary clearing in the fight to sprint forward as far as I can before I'm jumped again. Just ahead I can see the moat to the palace. The drawbridge, naturally, is up.

"LINK!" Acqul shouts. I glance over, keeping one ear on Navi's shouted warnings and advice and the Zora points at the drawbridge. I block the next attack with my shield, grunting at the impact. I'm starting to tire . . .

"LEAVE IT TO ME!" I shout, then whistle sharply. All the remaining Elite (fewer and fewer of them as the fight goes on) almost immediately rally around me.

"What do you need?" One of them asks.

"A clear shot at the roof," I answer.

"Done," she replies, gesturing with her hand. The Elite move out in a fan shape in front of me and slam their way through the Moblins approaching us, clearing me a path at record-breaking speed. I sheathe my sword and rip my hookshot out of my pouch.

"Hold on, Navi," I call, and she grabs onto my hair as the hook flies from the weapon, embedding itself in the palace roof. I release the catch once, and then again halfway to the roof. The momentum sends me spinning towards the first floor of the palace wall, aiming for the window I know leads to the control room, praying fervently it's the window I hit and not the wall – the goddesses are apparently with me today, because I slam into the glass feet first, nailing the Moblin standing there in the face and sending us both tumbling to the ground. Ignoring the multiple little cuts I can feel stinging all over my face and any other part of me not covered, I stab the Moblin under me before he can get his breath back, ripping the blade out and slashing the shin of the second one running at me. It goes down with a cry, stumbling into the third Moblin coming up behind me and knocking it over. I whirl to my feet and drive the Master Sword into the one on top, impaling them both. I leave the sword there for a moment and hurry over to the lever that controls the drawbridge, slamming my foot into it and sending the bridge crashing down into place (crushing two Moblins not fast enough to move out of the way. I jog back over to the Moblins and rip my sword out, whirling around as the door suddenly bursts open and more Moblins rush in, intent on finding out their compatriots have let the bridge down . . . they blink at me in surprise and I leap at them, ignoring my bodies please to take a break and rest. I can't. Rest right now would mean death – and not just mine.

"And we're off!" Navi cries.

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

_I'm dead . . . _

Even as he thought it he reacted, throwing himself to the side. The Moblin blade missed him by less than an inch. Growling angrily the Moblin thrust again, and again Thomas threw his weight out of the way, still frantically trying to break the Moblin's grip on his arm. The Moblin snarled something at him and released his arm. Thomas blinked in surprise, but before he could react further than that, the Moblin had wrapped its hand around his throat and lifted him into the air, twisting around so his back was to the room and he was facing the staircase. Thomas looked longingly down the stairs as it laughed and drew back its sword arm, intent on finishing him off, once and for all.

The Moblin, however, caught sight of something behind Thomas and its eyes widened. Its grip slackened every so slightly in its surprise and Thomas took advantage of its hesitation. He drew his knees up to his chest and put all his strength behind them as he drove them into the Moblins chest. The Moblin gasped and instinctively let go of him as it stumbled backwards, trying to regain its balance. Thomas hit the floor hard and scrambled to his feet, kicking the still off-balance Moblin again, sending it back towards the staircase. It teetered uncertainly for a moment, then put its foot back to balance itself, only to find the ground gone from under him. It cried out and fell backwards, crashing down the steps, to land on the bottom – still as stone, its head twisted in a way it shouldn't have been. Thomas made a face, then panicked at the sound of the front door slamming open and someone crashing through the living room. The noise from the fight must have attracted attention. He gasped and dove into the room, skidding to a stop and holding himself still. He heard two Moblins downstairs, grunting at each other excitedly. They'd found the body. One of them said something, and the other laughed.

Thomas held his breath as the sound of them dragging the body away drifted up the stairs to him.

He couldn't believe his luck.

They'd probably assumed it had fallen down the stairs on its own!

He offered up a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddesses and jumped to his feet, turning to look out the window and see what had attracted the Moblin's attention in the first place. He blinked.

The Carpenter's place was on fire.

Already.

"Damn," he hissed, running to the window and wrenching it open. He cast a glance around outside, but all the Moblins he could see were busy rushing towards the blaze. He climbed out the window and reached up, grabbing hold of the roof ledge and hauling himself up with an effort. He would have liked nothing better than to collapse right there and catch his breath and let his frantic heart slow down, but he didn't have time. From his vantage point he could see Bel, running out of the burning building, a few others on her heels, and tearing into the first Moblin she met. On the other side of the town he could see the tiny figure of Mel and her own Volunteers leap out of their house while the Moblins were distracted pointing at the fire and rip into them.

He should have been busting out of the kitchens by then. He tore across the roof and without waiting to see if anyone was watching (no time) he leapt the short distance between the house he was on and the kitchens. He bolted over to the first chimney that didn't have smoke coming out of it and pulled his package off of his back, shoving it down – praying it wouldn't get stuck. Bruiser would know what to do with it. In the mean time . . . He ran over to the corner of the roof and grabbed the drainpipe there.

_Please let it hold my weight,_ he prayed, wrapping his legs around it and shimmying down it. Half way there, however, he heard several guttural shouts. He winced and looked down. Three Moblins had spotted him and were rushing over. _Crap . . . have to jump . . . _Closing his eyes and holding his breath he pushed himself away from the wall and landed hard on the ground, falling to his hands and knees. He didn't stay there long, however. Without wasting a moment he pushed himself forward and to his feet, ripping his daggers from their sheaths on the inside of his arms. He leapt at the first Moblin, pushing himself in close to it – too close for the other two to risk slashing at him – and immediately began looking for chinks in its armor – to no avail.

A startled shout from beside him was immediately followed by a heavy crash as someone – he was too busy trying to keep his head attached to his body to see who – tore through one of the other Moblins, and leapt at the one he was fighting. The tip of a long sword suddenly protruded through the Moblins neck. It's eyes went wide as the sword was ripped out and it fell to the ground.

"FARORE Thomas!" Bruiser cried angrily, shoving the sword into his hands. He had another in his other hand. "Sheathe those stupid knives and take this! You fight Gerudo with daggers, _not_ Moblins! And I thought you were supposed to come down with the weapons!"

"Plans change," Thomas said, face burning as he sheathed the daggers. "And I didn't have any other weapons."

"Worry about it later," Bruiser said, jumping the last Moblin and finishing it off with two blows, moving with a speed belied by his size. "I'm assuming you want us to head towards the Mountain Path entrance."

"That's the one," Thomas said as they took off at a dead run. The doors to the kitchen were open and the slaves from in there were pouring out, most of them armed.

"HEAD FOR THE MOUNTAIN PATH!" Bruiser bellowed. Panicked shouts could be heard from all over Kakariko now as the Moblins slowly began to realize what was going on. They had forgotten that close to half of their slaves were actually well-trained, battle-hardened warriors – who once again found themselves armed – and their slaves were giving them a painful reminder of that.

The Kitchen slaves – the largest of the three groups – broke through the ranks of Moblins lining up to stop them like a flood, those with weapons at the front and back of the large group.

"Go, go, go, go, go . . ." Thomas hissed, willing the group to run faster as he ducked under the swing of the Moblin who'd charged him and slashed at the unprotected back of its knees as he spun around it. It went down with a yell. He continued his run, but his eyes widened.

"BRUISER!" He shouted, pointing. "The Gate! It's shut!"

"Leave it to me, kid," he said, changing direction abruptly. The group came to a halt next to the gate, whirling around to face the Moblins chasing them. There weren't many now, but more were coming. Thomas threw himself at the closest one, frantically trying to kill it before it could kill him. Bruiser lived up to his name as he tore into the Moblins between him and the controls for the gate. He twisted past them and swung his sword with all his strength (no time for finesse), striking the mechanism and smashing it, sending the gate plummeting down back into it's base in the ground. The ex-slaves of Kakariko surged over it, harrying any Moblins who came too close to them.

"RUN FOOL!" Bruiser shouted as two Moblins jumped at him. Thomas didn't move. The tone of Bruiser's voice defied even defiance. The part of him that was still a kid (and it was a large part of him) begged him to listen to Bruiser and do as he was told. Now was not the time to act out. Now was the time for obedience . . . blind, childlike, obedience.

But Thomas had been through a lot in the past month. Too much for that part of him to be the only part. There was another part of him now, that spoke in calmer, cooler tones. Oddly enough, it sounded like his sister. It told him that the time for childlike obedience was done. Now was the time to rise up and act like the man he should be. The man he would be.

The man he was.

He lifted his sword over his head, screamed a battle cry, and threw himself towards Bruiser's attackers.

"THOMAS GO!" Bruiser cried as more Moblins ran up behind them. "GO!"

"NO!" He shouted back, killing one of the Moblins as Bruiser took out the other. He moved to his side and turned with him to face the oncoming rush. "Hunter would never forgive me if I let you fight alone." Bruiser looked as though he might argue, Thomas even went so far as to steel himself against it, but in the end, Bruiser simply laughed, suddenly seeing Hunter in Thomas.

"Fine," he said. "I could use a good man at my side." He threw himself at the Moblins, Thomas right on his heels, even the cooler part of him reeling at the unexpected praise.

xxx

Dune blocked the thrust of the Moblin in front of her and skillfully spun herself into an attack that ended the Moblins life. Behind her she could hear Hunter's surprisingly commanding voice shout for the Sheikah to retreat behind the gate so they could put up the barricade. The soldier in her stirred at the note of authority in the boy's voice and urged her to turn and run, but the mother in her balked.

She stayed right where she was, head raised, mouth pressed into a tight line, feet set in a haphazard stance and waited for the next Moblin to rush her. Above her the cover fire from the Gerudo suddenly ceased as the desert thieves bolted for the area behind the gate.

Though perhaps it wasn't fair to refer to them as thieves anymore. Granted that's what they were, but somehow they'd become more.

Somehow they weren't really the enemy anymore.

As she stabbed the next Moblin to rush her through the throat her mind took her back momentarily to the Great War. Then it hadn't just been Moblins she'd been killing. Then, when she'd just been a young girl, not much older than Ketari was, only a few years past her _Quisros_. She'd been killing Gerudo too. And she'd hated the red-haired women as much as she hated the Moblins a few days ago. Hate was such an easy thing to fall into, and almost impossible to climb out of.

Now, however, she didn't feel hate. She didn't really feel much of anything anymore.

Behind her the barricade slammed into place and a ragged cheer erupted from the people behind it. She was alone now. She continued to fight, uncaring.

War was something she'd hoped to all three Goddesses neither of her children would experience. The Great War had ended – partly in thanks to the King of Hyrule, and partly due to the fact that everyone was simply to tired to fight anymore – and things were peaceful, and they should have stayed that way. It had looked like they would have stayed that way. Thomas and Ketari should have grown up in a peaceful world, free of the all encompassing hate that war created. Free of the pain and fear inflicted upon a soldier during it. Free of inflicting that pain and fear on others.

But they hadn't.

And now Ketari wouldn't experience _anything_ ever again, be it fear and pain or love and happiness. She'd never get married. She'd never have children. She'd never laugh again, or cry again, or scream again. She'd never fight again. Ketari had loved fighting . . . had loved it since she was a little girl. Not the all out-battles, but the spars. The competition. She'd thrived on it. It was little wonder she'd taken so well to that Gerudo woman. Who would have thought it . . . a Sheikah and a Gerudo . . . after twenty long years . . . friends.

And now they were dead.

A Moblin blade slid across her shoulder. She saw the move coming but opted to thrust instead of block, killing the Moblin. Her shoulder bled freely but she didn't care.

The part of her that wasn't lost in her memories and regrets screamed at her to pay attention to what was going on around her. It tried to tell her that she was quickly being pressed back against the barricade as the Moblins pressed in, too many of them for her to even _dream_ of taking. She'd take a few more before she died, true enough, but she _would_ die, and soon.

Dune grinned a skeleton's grin and prepared herself to welcome death with open arms.

There was a thud beside her and suddenly a figure spun out in front of her. The moonlight glinted off of the curved steel blades of two Gerudo scimitars. Short hair the same color as the blades whirled around the wrinkled face of the Gerudo who fought against the Moblins as she spun, her white uniform twisting and rippling around her.

"Coward," the figure – Rue, Dune realized – spat at her. "Deserter. Fool!" She slipped easily around a Moblin attack and took two of them out at once with a dual thrust. For a split second the Moblins fell back, confused at the sudden resistance, and the denial of what they'd hoped would be an easy kill. Rue whirled around, swords clenched in a white-knuckled grip, face pale with fury. "You foolish, _foolish_ child!" She snapped. "Do you think I don't know what you're doing?" Before she could say anything the old Gerudo grabbed her and propelled her backwards into the corner of the steep rock wall and the stone of the gate. It would be easier to defend themselves from there. The Moblins couldn't come more than one or two at a time at them.

"Rue? What are you doing out here?" Dune demanded, finally finding her voice. "You're supposed to be behind the barricade!"

"So are you!" Rue snarled, meeting the oncoming attack of the Moblins, who had recovered from their surprise. She spun around in a deadly whirl, blades flashing. Dune's eyes widened as a second Moblin jumped at the Gerudo's back and leapt forward, her sword in a grip stronger than it had been before. She struck the Moblin down from behind and glared at Rue.

"Get back behind the gate!" She shouted. "You're going to die out here!"

"What's the matter?" Rue demanded spitefully, her eyes narrowed. "Afraid I'll ruin your spectacular death? Afraid I'll steal the spotlight from your heroic last stand?" She cut down the Moblin in front of her. "Or are you just afraid that I won't let you die?" Dune's face paled at the accusation inherent in Rue's comment.

"Are you suggesting that I –"

"I'm not suggesting anything," Rue snapped as she met the charge of the next Moblin. "I'm stating what is as plain as the sun in the sky. I've watched you slide downhill since your little one died. I've watched you all throughout this battle. You've been taking risks you shouldn't. You've been missing blocks you shouldn't. Your thrusts are clumsy as a child's and your eyes are never on your enemies but off in the distance. I know the signs, Dune. I know them quite well. It may not be suicide, but it's close enough to damn you just as fast."

"What do you know?" She knew it sounded sullen, but there was no help for it. Rue's words struck a chord of truthfulness inside of her that she'd been denying, and now that it had been struck it hurt. She glared at Rue as she struck halfheartedly at the Moblin in front of her. "You've never had a child, Rue. You've never lost a child. You don't know what this feels like. You don't know me, you didn't know her, you don't know anything!" She shook her head. "What do you know?" She repeated, fumbling a block she should have managed. She hoped that would end it. She hoped the Moblin would take her out, but Rue got there first, killing the Moblin, sheathing her sword, and landing a vicious right hook on the side of Dune's face, sending the younger woman sprawling back into the wall and sliding down onto the ground before the stars faded from in front of her eyes and she could catch herself. Dune stared up at her in shock and Rue glared down at her, then turned to continue fighting the Moblins.

"I know plenty," she hissed. "I know that every girl born in our fortress since I was 16 has felt like my child, and I bore no few of them myself. I know that every girl we've ever lost has killed a little part of me, and believe me, Dune, we've lost a few. I know that I would never, _ever_ consider what you're doing. I know it's cowardly, and selfish, and traitorous."

"Traitor–" Dune couldn't finish her gasp. Rue interrupted her mercilessly, the speed of her rant belying the fact that she was fighting for her life – and Dune's.

"You heard me," she snapped. "Traitorous. To your people. They need you, Dune. You're their leader, like it or not, and you can't just shirk that responsibility because your child died. She wasn't a child, Dune, she was a woman like the rest of us, and she died as one. Courageously. Not like this. She'd be ashamed of you if she could see you now. Shamed to call you mother."

"How dare you! You didn't know–"

"I don't need to know your daughter," she growled. "I know Jinni. I know the kind Jinni liked and the kind she would consider as a friend. They're few and far between but your daughter must have been one if Jinni was willing to consider her as a Sister. And besides," she added, wincing as a Moblin blade struck her flesh. "I see your face. You know what you're doing is wrong, and you know what she'd think about it."

"Shut up!" Dune cried, pushing herself back into the fight, wishing her stinging cheek would quit arguing with her. "Just shut up, Rue! You don't know anything! How can you? You don't know what you're talking about!" Rue glared flatly ahead, taking in the stubborn set to Dune's face, and the grief and pain echoed in the woman's eyes out of the corner of her eye. The woman meant to die out here. It was all she could think about. The Gerudo teetered on the edge of giving up. She was tiring. She couldn't keep this pace up and she had maybe two more minutes before both she and Dune died. There were too many Moblins. Too many of them. She had done her best to save the foolish woman. She had done what she could and it hadn't worked. If the Sheikah really wanted to die that bad, then who was she to argue? Let the fool die and save yourself. She had been foolish to come down here in the first place. She whirled around and slashed at the Moblin behind her. That was what happened when one gave in to her emotions. She got foolish. She took foolish risks. There was only one thing to do now.

She would leave Dune there and try and get back behind the gate. There was all she could do. It was a shame really. She liked Dune, but she had been foolish to even attempt to save the Sheikah. If she was going to survive this war she would have to keep her head and not give in to her feelings. That was just the way it was. That was the way of the Gerudo.

"Leave now, Rue," Dune said flatly, her voice echoing the Gerudo's own thoughts. Rue gave a guilty start. "There's no sense in both of us dying. Go back to your people. Don't be a fool. If you'd use your head you'd see that –" But the rest of what the Sheikah was trying to say was lost in a flashback. Without warning, Rue pictured Link's face, covered in sweat from the effort of their training session, his blue eyes belying the strain on his body, looking almost as though he was about to laugh and draw her into that laughter. His words came back to her, unbidden:

_Fine, maybe, in a controlled fight, in a controlled setting, fighting with your head is a better idea. But take away that control. Pretend for just a second that we're backed into a corner. Our escape is blocked. There's no where for us to run. If we're lucky we might still have a weapon, but chances are we're not lucky. And there's our enemy, more than willing to finally finish us off. You're fighting with your head. I'm fighting with my heart. Which one of us do you think is going to survive?_

"Both of us," she whispered to herself, then blinked when Dune suddenly jumped in front of her to fend off the Moblin that attacked the momentarily distracted Gerudo.

"What?" Dune demanded.

"I said shut your mouth, Sheikah," Rue replied, jumping back into the fray. "I'm not going anywhere. I didn't come out here just to leave you behind now. Did you even stop to think that maybe the rest of us might need you? Farore, woman. Your people are counting on you! You're their leader, at least until Impa is freed. Act like it."

"They don't need me that badly," Dune replied, glaring at Rue. "They're perfectly capable of finding themselves another leader who would do just as well, if not better than I have."

"And what about your son?" Rue demanded. "You have a little boy, do you not? Perhaps the King's age? A little younger?" She raised a silver eyebrow. "Would you be so quick to orphan him? Maybe your people could find another leader, but could he find himself another mother?" Dune stared at her with an expression not unlike the one she'd worn when Rue had slapped her.

"Thomas . . ." She whispered. Rue met her gaze through the battle and held it. In that gaze Dune met nothing but steel, hard and unforgiving and relentless, but there was warmth there too. In that gaze Dune found a choice.

And in that gaze she found the challenge. The dare. Rue's eyes flashed.

"Make your choice," she said flatly.

xxx

"Acqul!" The Zora general blinked and looked up, peering at the flickering blue fairy above him. "Link needs to talk to you!"

"Where is he?" Acqul cried up.

"Follow me!" She flitted off before he could say anything else and he followed her as fast as he could, cutting a path through the Moblins. Link grabbed him when he was close enough and pulled him against the wall, out of the battle. The Elite moved around them, and ever-present human shield. "Listen," he said. "You take the Zoras the Sheikah and the Gorons. The dungeons are down that way and towards the back. Get down there and secure them. Free the Sages and then wait for me down there."

"Where are you going?" Acqul demanded.

"I'm going to take the Gerudo and we're going to take the Throne Room," Link answered. "We'll secure it and the entrance hallway. With that much held plus the basement we can rest up for a couple of hours."

"Rest?" Acqul asked with a raised eyebrow. "Link, if we stop without taking the whole damn palace the Moblins will fall on us and slit our throats."

"No they won't," Link answered. His voice and gaze held such conviction that Acqul found himself at a loss for argument. He looked up at Navi and she shrugged.

"How do you know?" He asked. "And you should take the Gorons with you. There aren't nearly enough Gerudo for you to take anything without some kind of help."

"No," Link replied. "I'm just taking the Gerudo. You need everyone else."

"Link–"

"Look, Acqul, please . . . just . . . trust me." His blue eyes met Acqul's own green ones pleadingly. "The Gerudo and I can handle it. I honestly don't think we're going to meet much more than a token resistance in there. And I swear to all three Goddesses that we'll be allowed to rest up until morning if we can just take the dungeons. Just . . . trust me on this." Acqul hesitated. Link stared at him and despite the plea in his eyes Acqul saw something else there quite plainly. Regardless of whether or not the Zora trusted him, the young King planned on doing exactly what he'd just said anyway.

"Is this about what you and Hunter and the rest of your friends were fighting about?" Acqul asked. "Something about your father?" Link hesitated, then:

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "It is."

"What if Dark Link is in the Throne Room?"

"He's not."

"Is he in the dungeon?"

"No."

"Do you know where he is?" Another hesitation.

"Yes."

"But you're not going to tell me."

"No."

"Are you going to come down to the dungeons after you take the Throne Room?" Another hesitation.

"I don't know yet."

"Is what you're planning your only option?" Acqul met his gaze evenly. "Is it the right thing to do?"

"Yes," Link answered, with no trace of hesitation this time. "Do you trust me, Acqul?" Link continued to hold the Zora's considering gaze.

"Yes," he finally sighed. "Goddesses help me, I do." Link flashed him a smile that was at once a mixture of relief and happiness that looked surprisingly boyish on the blood-covered face. "But I still want you to take someone else as well."

"Fine," he said, "I'll take the Gorons then. Thanks Acqul," he added, clapping the Zora on the shoulder. "Now . . . go free the Sages." He grinned crookedly. "Tell 'em I said hi." He turned around before Acqul could reconsider and whistled sharply. He ran back towards the battle, sword in his hand. "GERUDO TO ME! GORONS TO ME!" At once women in uniforms of varying colors peeled themselves away from the crowd and flocked to their young king and Gorons rolling around came out of their balls and jogged over to him. Acqul turned as well.

"ZORAS! SHEIKAH TO ME!" He cried. "THE SAGES ARE WAITING!" A ragged cheer arose from the Hyrulian force as they surged as one (minus the Gorons and Gerudo) to follow on Acqul's footsteps as he raced towards the dungeons.

xxx

"THE SAGES ARE WAITING!"

Neesha ignored Acqul's voice and moved off towards her people, but a hand caught her shoulder and pulled her back. She wrenched herself out of the grip and whirled around, prepared to kill whatever moblin had touched her, and only just managed to stop herself when she recognized the blue eyes and blonde hair on the figure who jumped back from her scimitar.

"Highness!" She gasped. Link winced visibly at her use of his title and she instantly regretted using it, but she wasn't about to take it back. "What –"

"Listen," he said quickly, "Neesha I need you to go with Acqul and the others." Neesha balked instantly, her face setting.

"Why?" She demanded flatly. "Look, just because you're mad at me is no reason to –"

"Dammit, Neesha! This has nothing to do with that!" He cried, his temper flaring at her instant accusation. "Farore! I don't care about that right now!"

"Then why don't you want me to fight with you?" Neesha cried back. "If it's not because you –"

"Would you let me finish?" Link demanded. "Neesha, _someone_ has to go down with them to explain everything to Nabooru, and it should be a Gerudo who does it. Sage or not, this'll be hard enough for her to take in coming from a Gerudo, let alone a Sheikah or a Goron or a Zora. Could you just do it? Please? The battle in the Throne Room isn't going to be a battle, all right? You won't be missing anything, I swear. The real fight will be downstairs. Assuming there's even a fight downstairs, and I'm starting to doubt that as well." She frowned at him.

"You're not ordering me," she noted. He glared at her, his temper flaring again.

"You expected me to?" He demanded. "Since when have I ever ordered you to do anything, Neesha?"

"You ordered Hunter to plan this attack," she pointed out.

"I was angry and so was he," Link countered. "And we didn't have any time for him to lose confidence in himself. I didn't so much order him as push him when he needed to be pushed. Maybe there would have been a better way to do that, but at the time I didn't much care, now did I?" He shook his head suddenly. "Look, our time is no better now. Are you going or not?" She frowned.

"Fine," she said. "I'll go."

"Good," Link said. "Thank you. Now hurry up or you'll lose them."

"Ha," Neesha snorted. "They went in a straight line, Link. I don't think I'm going to lose them." But Link was already gone, running off towards the Throne Room, the rest of the Gerudo who weren't back at the gates holding them running after him. She watched him go for a minute, wondered if he really _had_ sent her because he was mad at her, then turned around and ran after the others.

She frowned as she ran. It seemed like there weren't enough Moblin bodies on the ground. Granted they'd trapped about three quarters of the Moblin force outside the palace gates, but there still should have been more Moblins in the palace itself. It almost reminded her of the battle for the Market that had gotten them into this jam in the first place.

Was that what this was?

A trap?

Another elaborate ambush?

Or had the Moblins just drawn back to regroup, reconnoiter and then launch another attack?

_Not my place to wonder,_ she thought to herself, catching up with the main group as the surged down the stairs to the dungeon. She waited at the back of the group as they milled around and waited for those in front of them to move down the narrow stairway. She kept a nervous eye behind them but no one came after them. No Moblins appeared in the hallway they'd come from to attack them from behind. No Moblins ran at them from the other side to harry them over there. And despite the fact it wasn't her place to wonder, she did.

Had Link been there, he could have told her what was going on.

He could have told her there that Dark Link had _let_ them into the palace. That Dark Link had then called off most of the Moblins. That Dark Link was the one holding his own forces back.

Had she asked why, Link could have told her: _because he's waiting. He's waiting for me and he wants to be sure that nothing gets in my way._

But Link wasn't there, and so she continued to wonder until wondering got on her nerves. She turned around and roughly began shoving her way to the front. She pushed her way past the last Zora in her way (ignoring the glares of the Sheikah she jostled to get there) and jogged down the stairs in the middle of the flow of soldiers. The scene in the dungeon wasn't unlike the one above. Their group had met a resistance of Moblins, big enough to take a chunk out of them, but not big enough to even hope of stopping them, and by the time Neesha got down there, the last few Moblins were already being taken care of. She frowned and once again wondered.

Something was up . . .

But her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling for a someone else to find the keys for the locks to the cells and Acqul yelling at everyone to spread out and watch all the exits for Moblins. Neesha pushed her way forward some more and managed to make her way to the front of the crowd of soldiers as someone tossed Acqul one set of keys. Most of the cells had already been busted open (their locks no longer even really resembling locks) and the Hylian (and a few other races as well) slaves spilled out into the crowd, making the large-but-not-large-enough dungeons even more crowded (though it was getting better now that people were sorting themselves out and filing out of the one room and into the others to clear them out and secure them as well. Neesha rushed forward before she could get lost in the crowd (she was easily the smallest person in the room) and moved to Acqul's side. The Zora blinked down at her as he unlocked the last of the Sage's cells.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Link?" He demanded, but any answer she might have made was lost when a blur of blue came bolting out of the cage to throw her arms around Acqul's neck, forcing the Zora general to stagger backwards and almost lose his balance (he only regained it by wrapping his arms around Ruto and forcing her to stay kind of still). His face flushed at her embrace and he suddenly found he couldn't speak clearly. Neesha rolled her eyes and turned away, looking around for Nabooru. She felt a small hand grab her own and pull her away from the crowd and into the cell. She blinked and looked down at the green-haired little girl that pulled her into the cell.

"You're . . . Saria?" She asked. The little girl grinned up at her and nodded.

"And you," she said, "are Link's friend." Neesha blinked.

"How do you –"

"You've got the Ocarina I gave to him," she said simply. "He wouldn't let anyone _but_ a friend use it." Neesha briefly considered telling her that she'd simply stolen it yet again, but then Saria shoved her towards Nabooru. "I'm going to assume you're looking for her," she said, the grin never leaving her face. "You'll have an easier time talking to her in here than out there. Goodness, it's crowded!" Neesha smiled down at her but the little Kokiri had already moved off towards Darunia, who, having just heard the news about Karun's injury, looked as though he could use some comforting.

"So," said a cool, but not unfriendly voice to her right, "I suppose you're here to explain why there's only one Gerudo in that whole pack of people?" Neesha blinked and turned to face her leader. Nabooru sat in her (now kind of dirty) white uniform, one leg lazily folded up under the other, and staring at her expectantly. Neesha dropped to one knee like she was supposed to and bowed her head, trying to find a place to start.

"A lot has happened since you left, Nabooru . . ."

xxx

The instant the barricade went up, Hunter jumped off of Epona (who was more or less antsy because not only was there a battle going on that she wasn't part of, _and_ she'd been carrying someone who wasn't Link, but she didn't know where Link was. Her rider had disappeared and that always made her antsy. He'd been disappearing far too much for the past couple months and she was starting to feel neglected) and pulled Malon down after him. Then he kissed her fiercely she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hunter, I –"

"Dammit, Malon!" He cried, his voice hoarse from all the other shouting he'd been doing. He pulled away and glared down at her. "You were almost killed! What are you doing here? Why did you come back? You're supposed to be safe and sound with Karun and the others!" Malon teetered for a moment between quailing under his anger and responding in kind. She decided on the latter and let her temper flare. She shoved him roughly, pushing him back and away from her.

"I'm not your slave, Hunter," she snapped, "or one of your soldiers, and this is as much my fight as yours! It may be your people fighting, but it's my people they're trying to save! My father, and Ingo, and all of my friends are still trapped in there and I'll be damned if I let you shove me off to the side to watch from safety while you risk your neck in here! If you're going to risk yours, I get to risk mine too."

"Malon –" Hunter growled.

"Besides," she added, "I had Navi with me. She kept me out of trouble for the most part. There was just too many Moblins at the last part and I slipped up."

"Why?" Hunter demanded. "What possessed you to come back?"

"I already told you," she said. "And . . ." she paused, then pointed to the small bundle on her back. "I . . . brought Link's clothes with me. His green ones." Hunter frowned at her in puzzlement.

"His clothes?" He asked. "Why?" She shrugged uncomfortably.

"I'm not exactly sure. It's just . . . I was thinking . . . if . . . if he's going to face Dark Link – and mark my words, Hunter, you and Neesha can say what you want, but I've only seen that expression on his face a few times, there's no stopping him when he gets it – then he should face Dark Link in his real clothes. Besides," she added almost as an afterthought, "I'm not used to seeing him without his hat." Hunter stared at her for a moment and then grinned crookedly despite himself.

"He does look kind of odd without it," he agreed. "But you still shouldn't have come out here."

"Should or shouldn't, I did," she answered flatly. "And you know you can't send me back so, ha." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine," he said. "You're here, and I suppose it's good to see you, regardless, but do me a favor and get out of that Gerudo uniform."

"Why?" She asked, frowning at him. "Don't you like it?"

"Oh I have no problems with it," he assured her, grinning. "It looks positively amazing on you. But it's very distracting. And besides, if a real Gerudo catches you in it they'll flay you."

"Hmm," she says. "Maybe I will at that." She paused then and frowned at him slightly. "You didn't tell Link about us, did you?" She asked. "I saw his face. He had no idea. You told me you would tell him!" Hunter stared at her, feeling at once angry and guilty and hurt all over again.

"Well when the Hell was I _supposed_ to tell him?" He demanded angrily, though more at himself than at her or Link. "Between me accusing him of ignoring his duty and him accusing me of not caring about Jinni and Ket? Or maybe right after I told him I'd kill his father. It just wasn't a good time, Malon. I'm starting to think it'll never be a good time . . . I'll be lucky at this rate if he ever speaks to me again as it is."

"Well," Malon said with a sigh, "he knows now, one way or another." Hunter opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a panicked shout from above them.

"Hunter!" He blinked and looked up. Marcus stared down at him from the top of the gate, his face panicked. "Dune and the Gerudo general are both out there!"

"What?" Hunter gasped. He spun away from Malon and sprinted over to the ladder on the wall, scrambling up it. He practically threw himself at the edge of the gate and peered down into the fray. Backed into the corner he could just make out Rue's white uniform and Dune's blue and red one through the Moblins attacking them. He scowled. What the Hell were they doing?

"What do we do?" Marcus demanded. "Open the barricade?"

"No," Hunter said quickly. "We can't, the Moblins will overrun us." He tensed as one of the Moblins cut across Rue's side. The Gerudo didn't slow her spin as she took the Moblin out but she wasn't quite as fast getting to the next one. Dune, as well was bleeding in no few places. He whirled around.

"MAL–" His shout ended when he realized she was right behind him.

"Way ahead of you, lover," she said, holding out the thick rope she held in her hands.

"Thank the goddesses," he whispered, accepting the rope, grabbing Marcus and hightailing it over to the other end of the wall and onto the cliff. "GERUDO!" He screamed. All of the archers below blinked and looked up at him. "GET ON THE WALL! I WANT COVER FIRE NOW!" They scrambled to their positions and rushed to nock their bows. "DON'T WAIT FOR MY COMMAND JUST FIRE! FIRE AT ANYTHING THAT ISN'T RUE AND DUNE!" The Gerudo didn't need to be told twice. All at once the Moblins began falling back from the gate and from Rue and Dune as the arrows descended on them. The two generals looked up in surprise. Hunter was surprised to see tears on Dune's cheeks (one of which was swollen and looked as though it would bruise). "Grab the end," he grunted, tossing it to Marcus. "Secure it on something. Marcus stared at him.

"Hunter there's nothing up here . . ."

"Then secure it to yourself!" Hunter cried, tossing the other end over. "Just find somewhere to secure it!" Marcus hurriedly tied the rope around his waist and set his feet. Rue and Dune looked up at the rope. Rue turned to Dune and said something to her that Hunter couldn't make out. He frowned. What were they waiting for.

"Grab the rope!" He shouted. Rue finally turned and grabbed the rope, Hunter set his feet as well at the added weight as Rue scrambled up the rope as fast as her wounds would allow. Hunter let go of the rope with one hand to offer it to her to help her up.

"What's going on?" He demanded as he pulled her up. "Why were you down there? What's wrong with Dune? Is she all right?" Rue limped away from the edge of the cliff.

"She's . . . hurting," she answered. "And she's been forced to make a choice. I don't know what she'll choose." Hunter looked back down at where Dune stared at the rope, almost as though she didn't understand it. Behind her the Moblins came again, only to be cut down by the Gerudo arrows.

"Dune!" He called desperately. "Take the rope! Take it!" She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. The struggle on her face disturbed him. He'd never seen her this way . . . it made him feel three years old and helpless again. "Dune . . . please . . . take the rope . . ." He whispered it but it was as though she had heard him. She reached out with an unsteady hand that stilled almost immediately when it touched the rope. She grabbed it firmly with her other hand and began to pull herself up.

Without fully knowing why, Hunter felt intense relief swell up in him at the fact that she'd grabbed the rope.

He didn't know what choice Rue had forced her to make, but he had a feeling she'd made the right one . . .

xxx

**Chapter 36 (cont.)**

_ My greatest fear . . . my worst nightmare . . . was that you wouldn't live to see your fourth birthday. Or your fifth, or your tenth, or your eighteenth . . . that fear has been hanging over me since we ran from the Sheikah Caverns. But now . . . I know. I know that you'll live. I know you'll be miserable, and happy, and angry, and afraid, and sad, and alive. And as much as I want to be there to see that . . . as much as I want to be miserable, and happy, and angry, and afraid and sad with you . . . I'm happy just knowing that you'll get to be those things. With or without me._

I stare at the Throne of Hyrule and try and think straight around the lump in my throat. I can feel my little necklace against my chest; I can feel the Sheikan symbol on it. The one he gave me.

****_Toln ara mas karo, maes nest ara mas relsin. Mel ara firae us tol_ – You are my son, but no longer my child. I am proud of you . . .

I know on the chain there's a second Sheikan symbol. Sheik – Zelda – gave me that one. I remember the feeling of her lying beside me at the Temple of Time. The feeling of her head on my chest . . . my arm around her . . .

He'll kill her.

Of that I have no doubt. The only thing keeping her alive right now is the fact that he needs her to get to me. But the instant he has me . . .

He'll kill me. And then he'll kill her. And then Ganondorf will be freed, with an army of Moblins already conveniently set up just outside the palace gates, and all of his enemies conveniently holed up inside his dungeons of their own accord.

Unless . . . unless I do what I told Hunter I couldn't . . . unless I kill him first. I know I can. I might very well be the _only_ one who can. I know I have that much power at least.

I shake my head. Talk about putting all your eggs in one basket.

But there's another option . . .

There's always another option . . .

I can save him. I know how . . . I can save him.

But . . .

In order to do it . . .

_Meet me at the __Temple__, Hero . . . or it will be _she_ on the altar, and not you . . ._

_Mel ara firae us tol . . ._

"Highness?" An uncertain voice to my left snaps me out of it and I blink and look over at the Elite standing there. Aliza I think her name is. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I answer, looking back at the throne. So many people have sat in that throne. People I've never heard of. Someday Zelda will sit there. Her father should be there now, but he's not even in Hyrule. According to Zelda he'd gone on a diplomatic visit to some country on the other side of the mountains. Probably for the best. I don't think the Moblins would have let him live. Maybe, when he gets back, we'll be able to give him back his seat.

Or maybe we'll all be dead.

One way or another things won't be quite the way he left them.

I rub my head. Now that the fighting's stopped my headache's finally caught up with me and all of my wounds are simultaneously crying for my attention. I'm so tired. I'd like nothing more than to run straight to the Temple of Time and put this whole thing to rest for once and for all . . . but I can't. Not yet. I need rest, even a little, and maybe a healing potion if they're not in too short supply. And besides . . . there are still some things I need to do first . . .

"Link are you sure you're all right?" Navi asks in concern from my shoulder. I don't answer her, and instead reach in to my pouch and touch the cool surface of the Ocarina of Time.

_I'm coming,_ I tell him mentally. I've no idea if he can hear me or not, but I throw out the thought anyway. _I'm coming for you. And I swear to all three Goddesses this is the last time for both of us . . . _

xxx

Not more than an hour later I'm sitting in the dungeons in the palace basement, lying on my back on my blankets and staring up at the ceiling instead of sleeping. Someone managed to scrounge up a healing potion for me (I've no doubt some Gerudo girl who really, really needed it gave it up willingly for me, but I took it anyway. If I'm going to even attempt what I'm planning I need to be at the top of my game) and my wounds have settled down. I _should_ sleep but I can't. It's a hopeless endeavor so instead I lie here and think.

My time's almost up. All around me I can hear those who aren't on watch settling down for a quick rest themselves before we have to be up again to take out the rest of the Moblins and take back the whole palace instead of just the section of it we've secured for ourselves. The part Dark Link let us have.

The instant I stepped into the dungeons I was jumped by the Sages. Darunia thumping me on the back like always, Ruto (hand in hand with Acqul I couldn't help but notice) staring at me expectantly, Saria hugging me fiercely, Impa just watching me, and Nabooru ripping me away from everyone to throw me in a corner and demand I repeat everything Neesha told her as though she wasn't sure she'd heard it right the first time. By the time I was done she was bowing (which started a chain reaction of the rest of the Gerudo bowing) that had me blushing and freaking the hell out. Rue and Dune hobbled into the room right about then, leaning on each other for support, and Rue had pointed at me, looked at Nabooru and gone: "He's _yours_ now. I'm officially retired."

Maybe a half hour ago Malon (after finding her father and Ingo and bursting into tears while hugging them fiercely, then introducing an uncertain Hunter) and Neesha both somehow managed to work up the guts to come over to me, bringing with them my green tunic and hat in what looked suspiciously like a peace offering. If it was I accepted it, and we talked for a while as though nothing had happened, but neither one of us mentioned Dark Link or my father. Nothing's solved really, but I felt better just the same. At least I know they don't hate me.

Hunter, on the other hand, refused to come over. Refused to talk to me. He still won't look at me. I don't want to fight with him anymore, but I can't go over and talk to him. It won't help anything, it'll just make it worse. He won't accept anything short of my promise to kill Dark Link, and I won't accept anything short of his promise to stay out of it when the time comes. We'll just yell at each other some more . . . it wouldn't do any good.

But it hurts just the same.

A tall Zora walks into the room and pokes one of the Gerudo awake. She blinks blearily and gets to her feet, rousing her companions. It's the Gerudo's turn on watch. I look around, taking stock of where everyone else is. Hunter and Malon are over in the corner beside Talon and Ingo, wrapped up in the same blanket asleep. Neesha's being woken up by the Gerudo to take her turn on watch with them. The Sages are all over the place with their own people, some talking in low voices, some asleep. I look back up at the ceiling. Neesha might be a problem, but it's now or never.

"Navi?" I whisper in a low voice. Navi blinks sleepily up at me from out of my hat.

"Hmmm?" She says. I reach into my pouch and pull out the letter I wrote, I hand it to her.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask. "Can you give this to Hunter for me?"

"Now?" She demands. "Link . . ."

"Please?" I ask. "I can't give it to him myself. It's really important." I give her my most pleading expression.

"Fine," she grumbles, taking the letter and fluttering up out of my hat. She frowns when I get up, grabbing my hat and pulling it on. Feels ridiculously good to have my head covered again. "Where are you going?"

"I'm a Gerudo, aren't I?" I ask. "I'm going to take my turn on watch." She sighs and shakes her head then flutters over to Hunter. I shake my head and leave quietly, moving over to the stairs and climbing slowly up them. When I reach the top Neesha blinks at me in surprise.

"What are you doing up?" She demands.

"I can't sleep," I say. "I need to stretch my legs a bit." She frowns and moves to follow me but I hold up a hand to stop her. "I need to think, too, Neesha. I . . . I need to be by myself for a bit." She frowns doubtfully.

"Relax," I tell her. "I'll stay within shouting distance of the watch." She looks like she wants to argue, but she's afraid of breaking our tenuous truce so she settles for grunting disapprovingly at me and staying where she is. "Bye, Neesha," I say as I walk around the corner.

"Bye," she responds, confused. As soon as I'm out of sight of anyone I lean up against the wall and stare out the window. The moon's just over its zenith. It's probably maybe one in the morning.

Huh.

I've been eighteen for an hour.

No birthday party this year. No Bruiser waking me up at an ungodly hour to jam a present in my face. No Sheik showing up at a random point in time and sticking around until supper (the biggest, best supper of the whole damn year. Bruiser always made all of my favorites . . .). No visit from Malon and a kiss for my birthday. No day off work. No big grins, and pats on the back, and happy birthdays.

Just me, my psychotic clone, and the fate of the world.

Suddenly I wish I was ten years old again.

But the nostalgia fades.

I have a job to do.

No more stalling.

I reach into my pouch and pull out my Ocarina, the moonlight glinting off of its cool surface. I fit it to my lips and play quietly. As the notes of the Prelude to Light drift gently up in the quiet corridor I can feel the Master Sword buzz in its sheath and my heart starts beating faster.

As the world disappears in a flash of golden light, one, single thought runs through my mind:

_It's time._


	38. A Very Brief Interlude: The Letter

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

**A Very Brief Interlude: The Letter**

_Hunter (and Malon, Neesha and Navi);_

_ Don't freak out. _(Hunter was pretty sure that as a general rule if a letter started with 'don't freak out' he was going to freak out.) _This isn't technically a goodbye, or anything. It's more of a just-in-case. On the off chance things don't work out like I hope they will (as things have a habit of doing) then I'd rather not die without having sorted things out between us. _(Yep. He was freaking out.)

_I've already explained to you about a thousand times my reasons for doing what I'm doing. You know them probably as well as I do. I'm sorry it came down to writing a letter and bolting, _(Hunter's head snapped up and he looked at Link's blankets. Link's empty blankets. His hat and weapons were gone too. A kind of icy dread settled into Hunter's stomach.) _but__ you guys left me no choice._

_ Sorry if that sounds like an accusation. It isn't (well it is, but not a bad one, if that makes any sense). But I'm not sorry for what I've done and what I'm about to try and do. You know that as well as I do I think. But nevermind, this isn't about that._

_ Why didn't you tell me about you and Malon? _(_Here it comes_, Hunter thought to himself with a guilty start. Malon stirred beside him, then turned and blinked blearily up at him. "Hunter?" She asked. "What is it? What's wrong?" He didn't answer her, but continued reading.) _Navi thinks it's because you (and maybe her, but Malon should know me better than that) were afraid that I'd take offence to it out of some misplaced jealousy over Malon being my ex-girlfriend._

_ If that's the case then you're a stupid moron. _(Hunter blinked in surprise. Malon frowned and started reading the letter over his shoulder.) _Farore, Hunter! What kind of a muscle-headed idiot do you take me for? I'm not angry that you two are together, Hell I'm ecstatic about it, the more of my friends that hook up the less travelling I need to do to visit them. But it _is_ kind of frustrating that you didn't trust me enough to let me know. Dammit, Hunter, I'm not blind. How, exactly, were you planning on hiding that? Once things settled down I _would_ have noticed, and then what? How long were you planning on waiting exactly before telling me?_

_ I once told Malon that she'd find herself a guy ten times better than me that I'd love and hate at the same time. It all came true except the hate apparently. I hope you two get your happy ending. _

_ Take care of her, Hunter, or I'll beat you senseless, best friend or not._

_ And mark my words, we _are _best friends, whether you still want to be or not. _(Hunter rubbed his face with his hand, unable, for a moment, to continue.)

_ If you're looking for an apology that's the best you're going to get. I figure that if we both just kind of forget everything that's happened, neither one of us needs to apologize and injure our all-important pride. I'm not sticking around to find out your answer, but I think I know you well enough to guess . . ._

_ Anyway, enough with the sappy. I suck at it, you suck at it, and it's kind of weird. I'm used to rough-housing and fooling around with you, not this soft stuff. But I figured now was as good a time as any to say it._

_ And most of this applies to the girls as well. Tell Malon for me that she was the best damn girlfriend I ever had (yeah, yeah, the only, I know, but it's true just the same. Wow . . . eighteen and only one girlfriend. I _do_ suck!), and Castletown would have killed me with boredom if it weren't for her. I know she'll do it anyway, but ask her to take care of Epona for me, just in case. Give Neesha a shove and a hug for me. She'll understand that better than anything I could ever say to her. Tell her she can keep my Fairy Ocarina. Navi already knows everything I could tell her anyway. It would be redundant. Just . . . tell her that I was the luckiest Kokiri-who-never-was, who ever was. And do me a favor, Hunter? She's going to need a new partner if I don't make it out of this, and there aren't many other people I'd trust her to . . . tell her I'm sorry I didn't take her with me too, but if someone has to die to finish this, then it's going to be me and just me. You guys have come far enough with me, and done enough for me. I won't ask that of you, and I don't want it of you. This is _my_ fight now._

_ Anyway, I said no more sappy and I meant it. I guess what I really want to say is thanks. For everything. To all of you. And, just in case I haven't freaked you out enough already, goodbye. Just in case._

_Just in case._

(Below this the words "Yours truly," "Sincerely," and "Best wishes," were all violently scribbled out, and written just below them were the words:)

_Love,_

_Link_


	39. Chapter 37 and Interludes

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return **

Hey all!

First things first, or so the order goes, sorry for the delay between chapters lately. I know it's an especially bad time in the story for me to be leaving you guys hanging, however, April is not exactly a month conducive to writing, what with essays, exams, interviews, appointments, and all sorts of neat little real life things that tend to interfere with what I would much rather be doing . . .

Second, if there is any weird formatting in this chapter, I apologize. I recently upgraded from Word 97 to Word 2000, and it's doing funky things with my HTML . . . 's taking a fit. I've tried to fix what I could and I just hope it works!

Other than that, enjoy!

Lady Rose

xxx

**A Brief Interlude **

Hunter stared down at the letter with uncomprehending eyes and a hand trembling so bad Malon had to take the letter away so she could finish it, her eyes wide.

"Hunter . . ." She breathed. As though her voice had snapped him out of a trance, he bolted to his feet, fighting his way out of the blanket he'd been wrapped in and ran for the door to the stairs, just as it burst open.

"Neesha!" He cried as Neesha flew in through the door, swearing a blue streak.

"Stupid jerk took off!" She cried furiously, nearly crashing into Hunter. "I _knew_ he was up to something! I knew it!" She threw her fist into her palm and scowled. "I should have followed him! Stupid jerk! I'm going to kill him! Stupid . . . stupid . . . jerk!"

"Where did he go?" Hunter demanded. "Where's he gone? We can still catch up to him!"

"I don't know," the Gerudo replied throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "He transported himself with his stupid flute. Wherever it is, it's not in the castle." Hunter resisted the almost overpowering urge to pull at his hair in frustration.

"I bet you any money he's gone to the Temple of Time," he growled. "Any money."

"So what do we do?" Malon demanded, coming up beside him and handing the letter over to Neesha to read. Navi fluttered furiously by her shoulder, having been woken up and filled in by the Hylian girl.

"I can't believe he didn't take me!" She fumed, looking angry and hurt at the same time. "We're supposed to be partners!" The sound of paper ripping caused them all to look at Neesha as she tore up the letter furiously.

"Just in case," she hissed. "How dare he! How dare he say goodbye!" She looked up at them, eyes flashing. "I'm going after him. And when I find him . . ."

"We can't go after him," Hunter said, rubbing his face. "We're trapped here at the palace. There's Moblins all over the place outside, we'd never make it. We can't leave the palace grounds. He's trapped us here," he added softly, more to himself than to the others. "He knew we couldn't follow him, so he made sure to wait until we were trapped inside . . . that bastard . . ."

"Maybe," Malon suggested hesitantly, "we should tell the Sages . . ."

"We can't do that!" Neesha argued, glaring at her. "It's one thing to fight Link about what he's doing, but it's another thing entirely to betray his secrets. If we tell them about Dark Link being his dad . . ."

"We don't have to tell them that," Navi said. "We can just tell them that he's gone to fight Dark Link, maybe they'll know a way to –"

"Won't work," Hunter said darkly. "If we just tell them that, then they'll let him go, and won't let us interfere. They'll think he's actually fighting Dark Link and trying to kill him like he should be."

"Maybe they'd go and help him," Malon suggested. "And we don't really know that he's not going to try and kill Dark Link . . ."

"Malon," Hunter said darkly, "at this point I'm pretty sure he'd let Dark Link run him through if he thought that's what it would take to free Brayden."

"So what do we do, then?" Neesha demanded. "We have to make a choice. We can't waste our time arguing over it. If we're going to do something we need to it now and the first step is deciding whether or not we tell the sages. Either we do or we don't, which is it?"

"I vote," said a soft voice from behind them, "for option number one." All four of them gave a guilty start and turned to face Impa and Nabooru, both of whom had an eyebrow arched. Nabooru placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight.

"Start talking," she said flatly.

xxx

**Chapter 37 **

The golden light fades and I'm standing on the octagonal stone at the entrance of the Temple of Time. The unseen choir that resides here continue their never-ending chant of the Song of Time, their voices low and melodic and comforting. The moon is bright enough outside that it lights up the inside of the Temple with a blue-gray mockery of daylight. The marble reflects it back softly and everything seems to glow with it.

It would be breathtaking if I had any breath left to take.

But it more or less abandoned me when my eyes fell on the altar.

Zelda lies on the cold piece of stone that could very well wind up her funeral bier, her hands bound behind her back, her dress draped over the altar, her face turned towards me, her mouth gagged and her eyes wide.

Like cheese in a mousetrap.

And Din, am I hungry . . .

I take a step towards her, but that little voice in the back of my mind that tells me when I'm being stupid is flipping right out – not unlike the day I first met Zelda again for the second time and I pinned her up against the wall to demand what she knew about the Moblin attack that had set the Market to burning . . .

_There's Zelda,_ it's saying, _but where's Psycho Me? Come on Link, don't lose it now, too much is riding on this . . . _

I force myself to take a page from Rue's book and put my heart on the backburner. As much as I'd like to run over there, pick her up, and get her out again, I can't. That will get us, and everyone else, killed.

_You've come . . . _ Hisses an oh-so-familiar voice. One way or another, after tonight I'll never have to hear that voice again.

I've got that at least.

"I've come," I agree, turning around slowly, sword out and shield ready, trying to locate him in the shadows. "I've come to take back the things you stole from me. Give them up now if you want to live." Laughter, cold and hollow and empty echoes around in my head.

_You can't kill me . . ._ He hisses sibilantly. _You can't do it . . . dad's dead, remember?_ I feel a thin line of sweat trickle down my back. As much as that sentence made no sense he got his point across better than I would have liked.

"I'll do what I have to do," I answer, tightening my grip on the Master Sword. "I'll do what I always do," I add quietly to myself. I glare around at the shadows, impatient suddenly. "Come on out and face me! You're the one who called me here! You're the one who wants me! If you want me come and get me! I'm waiting!" For a moment, silence is my only answer, then:

_HERO OF TIME!_ But this time, the mental shout is accompanied with a physical sound and I whirl around at it, bringing my shield up in time to block Dark Link's ebony blade. I bare my teeth at him in a grin, horribly relieved that I finally know where he is.

"Hey ugly," I greet him glibly, "where my Dad?"

_DEAD!_ He shrieks, pulling his sword away from shield and coming at me again. I block with my sword this time and attempt to swing my shield around and at his side. He twists out of the way, however and blocks my shield with his own.

"He's _not_ dead!" I cry, leaping at him, sword extended. "Where is he? Give him BACK!" He ducks under my swing and counters with one of his own. I bring my shield up in time to block it and thrust at him with my sword. He blocks and counters. I block and counter. He blocks and counters . . . and neither one of us seem able to land a hit.

It's going to be one of those fights . . .

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

"And that's the whole story," Hunter finished in a rush. He cast an uncertain glance around at the Sages, all of whom had by then gathered. The expressions ranged from troubled to utterly at a loss on their faces. Hunter took a deep breath and tried to shake off the feeling that he'd just betrayed his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Neesha?" Nabooru demanded, turning a stern look on the young Gerudo, who struggled to keep her expression respectful.

"He all but asked us not to tell anyone about this . . ." she said uneasily. "My word is my oath, spoken or not. And . . . he _is_ the King."

"Yes," the Sage of Spirit mused, rubbing her face tiredly. "He is, isn't he? He couldn't have been obedient and malleable, now could he? No . . . I had to get the obstinate King. Farore!" Hunter was pretty sure the last part was supposed to have been under her breath, but Nabooru hadn't quite succeeded.

"So what do we do?" He asked, looking from one Sage to the other. "Are you going after him now?" The Sages exchanged a glance as one (a glance that neither Hunter, Neesha, Malon nor Navi liked), and as one they shook their heads.

"No," rumbled Darunia. "As much as it pains me to leave him to his battle that is exactly what we must do."

"What?" Neesha cried, starting to her feet. She stared unbelievingly at the Sages. "You're just going to leave him?"

"Neesha!" Nabooru said reprovingly, but Neesha ignored her.

"We just told you everything we promised him we'd never tell anyone, and all because we thought that maybe if you knew you'd help him, and now you're just telling us that you're not going to do anything? You're just going to let him go to his death like it doesn't matter?"

"We feel the same as you do," Impa said calmly. "But you are neglecting to think of the fact that there is still a battle to fight right where we are. If what you tell us is true, we need to take the rest of the castle tonight. In case . . . things go wrong. And it will take all of us to do so. Our powers are more useful here, to Hyrule, than they are to Link. Yet –"

"But you're the Sages!" Neesha cried, interrupting her, balling her hands into fists at her side and glaring at them. "I thought you were his partners! His _friends_! How can you just abandon him like this?"

"Neesha!" Nabooru snapped, frowning darkly. "Mind your tone! This is no way for a woman of the Red to act!"

"Don't tell her how to act!" Hunter cried, on his feet now too. "At least she's not willing to abandon the people she cares about! If that's what she's got to do to deserve that uniform than she'd sure as hell better take it off because it's not worth it! Not in the least!"

"Hunter!" Impa cried disapprovingly.

"How can you just abandon him like this?" Hunter cried furiously, glaring at the leader of his people. "He's one of us, Impa! He's a blood! He's Brayden's son!" He was trembling furiously. "We failed Brayden!" He turned his glare on Nabooru. "And we failed Natalia! And now you're telling us that we're just going to sit here on our asses and wait for their son to die? I won't do it! I won't! He can't do this alone! What don't you understand about that? He'll die! He needs your help!"

"I think you both need to calm down," Ruto said with an unimpressed frown. "You both know the situation we're in. We can't simply abandon our peoples now to rush over to the Temple of Time for a single battle that is ultimately Link's and Link's alone to begin with! The best way we can help him is to take the Castle back and pray."

"Do you honestly think he'd ever forgive us if we ran to his side now and saved him, but lost Hyrule as a result?" Saria asked, wringing her hands nervously as she looked from Hunter to Neesha and back again. "We can't leave Hyrule undefended now, when it's at it's most vulnerable. Link has his fight, and we have ours."

"But that's not fair," Malon said, hugging her knees tightly. "That's not fair at all! How come he has to fight alone?"

_ "You, and everyone else, all of you, will be fighting one battle. You'll be fighting to free Castletown and the rest of Hyrule from the Moblins. You'll be fighting because you don't want to live under Ganondorf's heel. You'll be fighting because if you don't, you'll die. And no one wants to die. You'll be fighting for life, Neesha, and that's the only thing worth fighting for." She wished he'd stop saying that. She was starting to believe it._

_ "So will you," she said, still not following him._

_ "No," he said. "While you're fighting that battle, I'll be fighting my own. Against Dark Link – maybe even against Ganondorf himself if something goes wrong. But I won't be fighting them for the same reasons you guys will be fighting the Moblins." She shook her head and frowned at him._

_ "Then why?" His face hardened into an expression of such grim determination it was almost frightening: his answer not much better . . ._

"Because it's what he does," Neesha answered before anyone else could, surprising them all. Her expression was distinctly unhappy. "Because in the end that's what he's always done." She ignored the looks everyone gave her and sank back onto the ground, all the fight going out of her. "He told me that," she said miserably. "He told me that . . . he knew this would happen . . . "

"Do you understand then?" Nabooru asked. "We have our own fight here, and he has his fight there. We'd all rather it a different way, but it's a rare thing when we get what we want. There's nothing for it but to carry on with what we were doing and finish the job."

"I . . . I can't," Hunter whispered. "I can't leave him like that! I can't leave him to fight alone! I don't care what he said, I don't care what you say! He's my best friend! He's my cousin! For love of Nayru, he might as well be my goddess damned brother! I can't let him fight alone! I can't! What kind of a brother would that make me?"

"You always did have listening problems, didn't you Hunter?" Impa asked wryly. "At what point, exactly, did we say we'd leave him to fight alone?"

"What?" Hunter asked weakly. "But . . . you said . . ."

"We said that _we_ could not go to him. That _our_ place was here, with the people of Hyrule, doing what we can to take back what is ours. It was _you_, as a matter of fact, who interrupted me before I could finish." Malon and Neesha climbed back to your feet.

"What are you saying?" Navi demanded. "This isn't the time for riddles, Impa!"

"I'm saying," the Sage of Shadow replied, "that if Link had friends who were desperate to aid him at this time, they might, perhaps, appreciate the knowledge that if one pushes the throne of Hyrule to the side, one would find a passage designed for just such an emergency that leads straight to the Temple of Time." She raised an eyebrow at them. "I don't know if Link has any friends willing to take that path, but if he does they would be wise to find their way out of the dungeons and to the throne room before we begin rousing everyone and start the fighting anew." Hunter, Malon, Neesha and Navi all stared at her with wide eyes, unwilling to believe what they were hearing. Nabooru smirked and leaned forward.

"That means go," she whispered in a conspiratorial whisper. "We'll come as soon as we can."

"We owe you all apologies," Hunter breathed. "Thank you!"

"Move, dammit!" Neesha cried, grabbing the back of his uniform and hauling him off, Malon and Navi on their heels. The Sages watched them go.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Ruto asked, looking at Impa uncertainly. "They're placing themselves in a large amount of danger, and they're only children . . ." Impa sighed.

"No," she answered, "I'm not sure it was wise, but what other choice do we have? We can't go ourselves, our powers are needed here more than there, and I honestly can't think of a better defense for him than the people who care about him the most."

"They may all die tonight, Impa," Saria said seriously.

"We may all die tonight, little one," Impa replied. "They've fought with Link this far, they deserve the opportunity to die doing the same. As for us, we have a duty to fulfill. Hyrule needs us. It's high-time we saw to her needs." The Sages exchanged a glance and nodded as one. Darunia drew in his breath.

"ARISE HYRULE!" He cried, jarring the sleeping soldiers out of their sleep and calling the ones on guard down the stairs. "THE TIME FOR SLEEP IS OVER! TAKE UP YOUR ARMS! TAKE UP THE FIGHT! TO BATTLE!"

Impa cast one last, uncertain look after the people she'd once thought of as children before turning to her people to rally them.

It was time to reclaim the Golden Palace.

xxx

**Chapter 37 (cont.)**

I can't keep this up much longer . . .

With my memories back I can match Dark Link blow for blow . . .

But I'm still no shade from the Dark Realm. I haven't got unlimited stamina . . .

I'm tiring and he's not . . .

And he knows it.

I frantically dodge another blow and raise my shield to deflect the next, trying to buy myself some time.

I have never, in my life, been this torn. It's like there are two voices in my head, each screaming different things at me.

_Kill him! _Shouts one. _KILL HIM! YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!_

_ DON'T!_ Shrieks the other. _He's your father! You can't! You can't give up on him! You can save him! Don't give up!_

_ He's going to kill you! You can't let that happen! If you die, Zelda dies! If you die, Hyrule dies! If you die, Ganondorf comes back! You have to kill him first! Kill him! Kill him!_

_ You can't! You can't give up on him! You've never given up on anything in your life, don't start now! You can't kill him!_

_ You have to!_

_ You can't!_

_ You have to!_

_ You can't!_

Zelda watches our fight with wide eyes, struggling against her bonds. She can see I'm tiring as well as Dark Link can.

I have to make a choice . . .

_Kill him!_

_ Don't!_

I haven't got much time left! If I don't do something soon I'll lose everything!

_You have to!_

_ You can't!_

I don't dodge the next slash fast enough and Dark Link's ebon blade slides across my shoulder. I hiss in pain and slash my own violently at him, returning the favor and slashing his. He growls at me and we both fall away from each other for a moment, me panting, him grinning insanely.

_What's wrong, Hero?_ He asks sardonically. _Tiring? Hurting? Weakening?_ I glare at him furiously.

"Shut up," I hiss.

_Abandoned?_ He asks. _Where's your friends__? Spy? Thief? Rider? Fairy?_

"I said SHUT UP!" I cry. "I left them behind! I don't need them for this! I don't need you to take them too!" Dark Link laughs as though something about this whole thing is funny.

_They're not your friends,_ he says flatly, his grin never fading. _No friends. You have no friends. You're abandoned. Betrayed. Forsaken._

"SHUT UP!" I throw myself at him again, gathering my strength and thrusting my blade at him. "You don't know anything!" He continues to laugh as we fight, blocking, but not parrying. He's playing with me now.

_Hurting, Hero?__ Forsaken hurts._

"I'm not the forsaken," I hiss at him as we fight, spinning and whirling in flashes of steel and fury. "I'm the one who did the forsaking. And do you know why I did that? Do you know why I left my friends behind and came here alone?" Dark Link blocks my slash with his sword and pushes me backwards violently with his shield. I stumble backwards, just managing to hold my balance. Dark Link doesn't follow up, but instead rests his sword on his shoulder and grins.

_Dad,_ he answers. _For Dad.__ But Dad's dead._

"He's not," I hiss at him. "Don't even try and pretend it. We both know he's alive in you . . . or maybe it's the other way around. And we both know what it would take to free him . . . and to free you . . ." The grin vanishes from Dark Link's face as he stares at me hungrily.

_Your blood . . . _ He answers.

"Yes," I reply. "My blood. You need my blood to be free."

_KILL HIM!_

_ YOU CAN'T!_

"But more than that . . . you can't just kill me. You tried that once, in the pedestal room, and it didn't work, did it?" I can feel something trickling down my back. Might be sweat, might be blood. My shoulder hurts like a bitch. "You need to kill me on the altar. If you want to free Ganondorf and be free yourself you need to kill me on the altar." He frowns at me.

_So?_ He demands.

"So I'm not saying I'll just give myself up," I answer, "but I'd like to know how you plan on killing me on the altar if Zelda's there?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "You're going to have to force me on that thing if you want me there, and that will be a lot harder with Zelda there." It's desperate I know, but what else can I do? He grins at me again.

_Let her go?_ He asks.

_KILL HIM!_

_ YOU CAN'T!_

"Yes," I say. "Let her go." He thinks about it.

_No,_ he says.

"Why?" I demand.

_She'll interfere,_ he answers. _Seventh Sage.__ Powers. She stays._

_KILL HIM!_

_ YOU CAN'T!_

_ You give up, _he suggests, his grin never fading, _I let her go._ My face hardens.

"No," I answer. "I can't do that and we both know it. Besides, you think I'd trust you to let her go?"

_ You want her, then,_ he says, a cruel grin twisting his features, _kill me. Kill dad. Enough talk._ He shifts his stance and points his sword at me. _Fight, Hero! Fight me! Kill me! Or I'll kill you._ He leaps at me, making good on his threat. I raise my shield to block his attack and counter and we continue our dance. But there's no way I can continue at this pace. Not with half a heart. Two halves, actually. Each fighting the other with all the ferocity of Dark Link and I.

_DO IT!_

_ DON'T!_

_YOU HAVE TO!_

_ YOU CAN'T!_

Dark Link lashes out with his foot and this time I'm not fast enough to counter. His heel catches me in the stomach and drives back and to my knees. He laughs insanely as he lifts his sword, grip reversed on it. That's the same way Detsu held his sword when he captured my father . . . when he gave him to Ganondorf to turn him into this . . .

On the upside, Ganondorf needs me dead to bring himself back. There's no eternity spent trapped with a shade for me . . .

_You lose!_ He crows. I gather my strength and try and bring my shield up, but I'll never make it in time. He's too fast. The fight's over. I've failed . . .

"LINK!" A blur of red hair and clothes is suddenly over me and I hear the sound of steel on steel as Dark Link's sword meets the resistance of two, curved scimitars. I gasp and look up as Neesha throws herself at Dark Link in a fury, scimitars flashing as she drives him back, catching him by surprise.

"Neesha?" Strong hands are suddenly grabbing me and hauling me to my feet.

"Link!" Hunter gasps, checking me over hurriedly. "Sweet merciful Din, Link! Are you all right? For a half a second there I thought we were too late! When I saw him with the sword . . .!"

"Hunter!" I gasp. "How . . ."

"Secret passage. I'll explain later," he says. "Hey, I . . . uh . . . read your note – which, by the way, I will personally kick your ass for if we make it out of this alive – and . . . I know it's a little premature to be making up, what with Dark Link still alive, and everything, but . . . I wanted to say apology accepted. And . . . I'm sorry too." He cracks a crooked grin. "Just in case, right?" I grin slowly back at him.

"Just in case," I agree.

"Cool," he says, exhaling loudly with relief. "Now come on! Neesha needs help!"

"Wait! What about Zelda?"

"Malon's got her!" Navi shouts, streaking over to Dark Link, sparkling above his head with yellow light. I risk a glance over my shoulder as we run towards Dark Link. Malon's hurriedly trying to untie Zelda's bonds. I turn back to the fight at hand.

She's almost safe . . .

If she can just get out of here . . .

Neesha's suddenly thrown violently back by Dark Link. She hits the floor hard and skids across the floor to slam into the wall on the other side of the room with a sharp cry but before the shade can take advantage of her, Hunter and I are on him. HunterHunHuntThe instant I slash at him again, the two parts of me immediately start up their argument, harder than ever.

_KILL HIM!_

_ YOU CAN'T!_

Hunter and I lay into Dark Link furiously, offering no quarter as Malon and Zelda rush over to Neesha's side. The shade twists and writhes frantically, his sword and shield moving in a blur as he tries to block both of our attacks, but Hunter and I work in tandem and he's having trouble keeping up – even with one of us tired. Hunter's more than making up for my end. He may not be my equal when it comes to fighting skill, but he's had a hate on for Dark Link ever since he killed Jinni and Ket, and it's showing now. There's no doubt in his mind as to what has to be done.

My mind, on the other hand, screams at me in a panic.

_YES GO! YOU'VE GOT HIM!_

_ STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!_

And suddenly, there's an opening.

Dark Link turns to block Hunter and for a half a second leaves his back wide open.

Time slows down.

This is my chance . . .

Dark Link raises his shield against Hunter's sword.

_KILL HIM!_

This is my opportunity to end this . . .

Hunter's sword clangs against the shield and Dark Link brings his sword up to counter.

_DON'T!_

I raise my sword over his prone back . . .

. . . but I can't make myself bring it down . . .

My father's in there somewhere! I can't kill him!

I have to kill him! Unless I want to lose everyone else too, I HAVE to kill him!

I can't! I can't do it!

I have to!

Time suddenly speeds back up again as Dark Link finishes blocking Hunter's attack and whirls around violently to block mine, only to find me unprepared for an attack of his own. He takes full advantage and stabs at me, purposely avoiding running me through, I'm no good to him dead on the floor, but savaging my side. I cry out and fall backwards, dropping my shield to clutch at the wound.

"LINK!" Hunter cries. Dark Link doesn't waste his distraction. He whirls around and away from me and attacks Hunter, who's nowhere near ready for him. Hunter cries out as Dark Link brings his hilt down on the Sheikah's hand, knocking his sword from his grip. My psychotic clone drops his shield and grabs Hunter's throat, lifting him into the air.

"Hunter!" I gasp, gritting my teeth and forcing myself to my feet, clinging to the Master Sword desperately. Dark Link whirls around to face me, grinning maniacally. I freeze, unable to attack. He has Hunter . . . Goddess DAMMIT he's got Hunter!

I shouldn't have hesitated!

If he dies . . .

But he doesn't. Dark Link is feeling the press of Time in around us as well as I am. He needs me dead and he needs me dead soon and hasn't got time to be messing around with my friends. He hurls Hunter over at the altar, like a child discarding a toy in a temper. Hunter strikes the ground and the altar hard, but immediately forces himself, wincing, back to his hands and knees, clutching his chest. Over in the corner, Zelda's and Malon's eyes widen.

"Hunter!" Malon cries.

"Stay with Neesha!" Zelda snaps. "I'll get him." She rushes over to him, dropping to her knees beside him.

"Forget me," Hunter growls. "It's Link who needs help!" They both turn to look at me, suddenly, panicked that Dark Link has attacked me again while I was distracted by Hunter.

But he hasn't.

He's staring at me with the same grin that got him the nickname Psycho Me, and I'm staring back in horror.

I know what he's planning . . .

I know what he's going to do . . .

And he knows I know.

"STOP!" I cry, moving towards him, but he's faster than I am right now, and he whirls around, sword out, and lunges at Zelda and Hunter.

In the instant he moves my options become clear.

There's only one way to save them . . .

There's only one way to keep Dark Link from slaughtering them both . . .

Decision made. No more hesitating.

Time slows down as I skid into a sharp turn, changing directions in mid-step, lunging for Hunter and Zelda now instead of for Dark Link. My only choice is to get there before he does. Dark Link is fast, but I'm closer. He won't have them. I won't let him have them!

Zelda and Hunter realize what's happening a split second too late and their eyes widen as they start to move away from the altar, but they won't make it. Dark Link's almost on them.

I gather in my strength and throw myself in front of them, raising my shield arm, only I haven't got my shield.

Dark Link buries his sword up to its hilt in my stomach.

Time speeds up again.

Everything goes quiet as eyes go wide all around the room. For a moment that feels like an eternity all anyone, myself and Dark Link included, can do is stare in disbelief at the sword in my gut.

I cough once, the coppery taste blood in my mouth. Neesha screams somewhere off to the side but it sounds farther away than that. Crimson blood flows out of my wound and onto Dark Link's hands. We stare at each other in surprise for a moment and then a slow, triumphant grin spreads across his face. Zelda says something from somewhere beside me but I can't make it out. Everything sounds like its underwater . . .. Dark Link rips his sword out of me and without its support I fall backwards onto the altar, the blood from my wound filling up the indents in it, and spilling over the sides, my strength bleeding from me as well.

Someone – I don't know who, everything's blurry – cries my name, but I can't answer them . . .

It's over . . .

I lost.

My hand loosens its grip on the Master Sword, no longer having the strength to hold it up and the Sword of Evil's Bane falls from its wielder's grip to strike the ground with a hollow, empty sound that echoes oddly in my head.

I look up and through the haze that's obscuring my vision I can just make out a pair of deep, green eyes . . .

Green . . . like the secret places . . . in the Lost Woods . . .

I lost . . .

But . . .

At least I . . . saved him . . .

Mom . . . would be proud . . .

I died . . . a Gerudo's . . . death . . .

My eyes fall shut, and blackness takes me.


	40. Chapter 38 and Interludes

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

Hey all;

So . . . that was a very, very long time to leave you guys hanging, and I'm sorry, however, there wasn't anything I could have done to get it out faster. It wasn't even time constraints this time that delayed it, it was the fact that I rewrote it about fifty times and hated it every time. I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I hate this version the least, and I've decided I'm likely as not _never_ going to be happy with this chapter so I may as well move you guys from one cliffhanger to the next so I can keep you in limbo all over again. :-)

I apologize ahead of time for any confusion which may result from the Chapter part of this installment. It will sort it self out towards the end of the part (more or less) I promise.

Some credit needs to be given for this chapter:

The line "No one strikes me with impunity" is not mine, but Edgar Allan Poe's, used at the insistence of KA, who has taken it as more or less her trademark. :-) She's a rather large fan of Ganondorf, and was quite upset with me when he wasn't in my story, so this is my apology. And the town Summer-Fell, as well as the information on active and non-active Sheikah is courtesy of Alyssa, who is writing a Zelda fan fiction of her own which goes into further detail on what I've already laid out for the Sheikah. For those rare few of you who liked Detsu, he'll be making an appearance in her fic, so please check it out!

This story is almost done (obviously) with maybe only one chapter and an epilogue left (possibly two chapters, but probably not), and I'm currently debating over two routes to take when writing the sequel. I'm having trouble deciding which I want to do, so I'll put a question to you guys, since you're the ones who'll be reading it:

Would anyone object to a retelling of A Link to the Past? The basic plot would be the same, but because of the characters I've added, and the obvious differences between LttP and OoT that need to be reconciled, it will be a lot different as well.

I think that's about it for now, so beyond that, enjoy!

[UPDATE: June 15] Woah, guys, woah! Before I get any more panicked e-mails about me forgetting about Hunter, Neesha and everyone else, if I DID decide to go with the LttP retelling, I _assure_ you that Hunter, Neesha and the whole crew would still be in it, in just as big a way as they were in this one. It wouldn't be so much a retelling as an adaptation. It will be a continuation of this story and all that it encompasses, with the LttP plot as a basis. And I'm still only playing with the idea. One way or another for the sake of the other sequel idea I have (which would simply become a third installment if I did the LttP) it has to happen; my current debate is whether to tell it in a very long flashback in a prologue, or make it a whole saga. There's more than enough wriggle room in a Link to the Past for me to either.

Lady Rose

"It's easy to cry that you're beaten - and die;

It's easy to crawfish and crawl;

But to fight and to fight when hope's out of sight -

Why, that's the best game of them all!

And though you come out of each grueling bout,

All broken and beaten and scarred,

Just have one more try - it's dead easy to die,

It's the keeping-on-living that's hard."

-From "The Quitter" by Robert Service

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

_Malon kicked the fountain furiously. Where was her dad? The sun was setting and he hadn't come back yet! It was only supposed to have been a stupid delivery . . . he said five minutes, tops! Five! He'd been gone for more than an hour!_

_ "Probably fell asleep," she muttered to herself, leaning back against the fountain and crossing her arms over her chest. "Darn it . . . just _once_ would it kill him to be-" Her thought was cut off by an explosion of cursing from a shop over on the other side of the market. She gasped and whirled around, staring in the direction of the noise. A sign over the door read "Castletown Archery Shop." A peal of laughter accompanied the swearing and the door burst open suddenly as a young boy, about her age, bolted from the shop. He turned his head back towards the shop with a wide grin, not watching where he was going. Malon's eyes widened and she tried to move out of his way, but it was too late._

_ "I can't believe you fell for -" Before the boy could finish his sentence he barreled into her, knocking them both back into the fountain with a splash. They both came up for air, gasping in surprise._

_ "Oh Din!" Cried the boy, his green hat hanging lopsided on his head now, revealing thick blonde hair underneath. He sloshed through the water over to her. "Are you all right? I'm sorry! I was -" The door to the archery shop slammed open again and a large figure limped out into the market. The boy gasped and immediately dropped back into the water, pushing himself behind her and pressing himself against the lip of the fountain._

_ "LINK!" The big man roared. "Where are you?" Malon cast a wide-eyed look down at the hiding boy who shook his head furiously and gave her the most pleading glance she'd ever seen, his blue eyes wide. She raised an eyebrow at him, and turned back around._

_ "He went that way, sir!" She called, pointing down an alleyway. "Little boy in green?"_

_ "Oh! When I get my hands on that kid . . ." The man stormed off, limping down the alley way. She waited until she couldn't see him anymore, and then gestured to the boy that the coast was clear. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and pulled himself up and out of the fountain, then turned around and offered her a hand out._

_ "Thanks!" He said. "Name's Link, by the way."_

_ "I gathered as much," Malon replied, accepting his hand and hopping out of the fountain. She leaned down and attempted to wring out her dress as he did the same with his hat and tunic - both of which were the same shade of green. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You dress kind of funny," she said bluntly, eyeing the hat in particular. "How come you're wearing that? You think you're some kind of Kokiri or something?" She looked around. "You don't have a fairy, so you can't really be one . . ."_

_ "You know," said the boy, just a touch sullenly, "the least you could do is give me your name before you insult the way I dress." She flashed him her best smile._

_ "It's Malon," she said. "And I didn't mean to insult you . . . but you _do_ dress funny." He narrowed his sapphire eyes with a frown._

_ "I like green," he said primly. She got the feeling he'd been through this before. She grinned lightly at him at him and decided to change the subject._

_ "Whatever, Fairy Boy. What did you do to that guy, anyway? He looked pretty mad." The offended look immediately left the boy's face and a mischievous grin split his features. She blinked. He seemed to have more mood swings than she did . . . _

_ "It was great!" He cried, roughly jamming his hat back into place on his head. "I put a Deku Nut in his shoe! Oh my Goddess, it was priceless! I'm going to be in soooo much trouble when he finally catches me, but it was completely worth it! You should have seen the look on his face! He was so mad!" He did an imitation and she giggled._

_ "Dad's are always mad," she answered. "But sometimes, you can keep yourself out of trouble by getting mad at them right back. It works on my Dad anyway." The boy shook his head._

_ "Oh, Bruiser's not my Dad," he said, the easy grin never leaving his face. "He's just . . . the guy I live with. I work over there for him, and he gives me one of the rooms above the shop. Hey, if you're not busy you should come by and visit me sometime. It can get pretty boring if there's no business." She laughed._

_ "I would, but I don't know how to use a bow and arrow," she replied. "Mr. Ingo said that it's not very ladylike, so he wouldn't let me learn." Link made a face._

_ "Mr. Ingo sounds like a real party killer," he said. "Who cares what he says? You come over to the shop and I'll give you lessons for free, to make up for getting you all wet, is it a deal?" He held out his hand. She considered it for a moment, then looked up at his face. His grin was genuine - it made her feel comfortable with him, like he was an old friend or something. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted him. She grinned back and accepted his hand._

_ "Deal," she said, and they shook on it . . . _

"Link . . ." Malon whispered, her eyes wide with horror. She closed her eyes and shook her head, but when she opened them again, nothing had changed. "No!"

_xxx_

_ "So what do you want to be when you grow up?" _

_ Hunter blinked in surprise at the question. Link grinned as he settled himself down into a cross-legged position on the stone bed. "Sounds awkward, eh? What with us both being practically eighteen already and everything, but still, you know what I mean. What do you want to do with yourself after your _Quisros_? Any plans? Assuming of course," he added, "we survive this whole mess." Hunter frowned thoughtfully as he set up his blankets on the floor._

_ "I dunno," he said. "I've never really thought about it. I mean, there's not really a whole lot of options for the Sheikah in that regard. Either you're active or you're not, and if you're active then you just go where they send you to do what they assign you to do." Link raised an eyebrow._

_ "They force you?" He asked in surprise._

_ "No, no!" Hunter said quickly. "You don't have to. I mean, if I wanted I could forget all about my training and just tell Impa I didn't want to be stationed anywhere and go do whatever I wanted. They don't force you into anything - unless of course you agree to join the ranks of active Sheikah, in which case they can station you wherever and you don't really get a whole lot of choice in the matter - but even that's not really true. I mean, most of the time you can turn assignments down, and volunteer for the ones you really want, but sometimes it's important and you've got no choice. My dad, for example, in Castletown, when he'd rather be in Kakariko." Link suddenly looked guilty and Hunter winced, wishing he'd worded that better. "That came out wrong," he said hastily. "I didn't mean it like that." Link didn't answer for a moment, laying back on the stone bed and crossing his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling._

_ "You really missed him, when he was gone, didn't you?" He asked. Hunter hesitated, trying to gauge the tone of the question. There wasn't anything bitter, or apologetic, or angry, or guilty about it. It was just a question._

_ "I . . . did," Hunter answered. "I still do. But it wasn't like I never got to see him. He came home like at least three times a month on the weekends to visit, and I suppose even if he'd been home all the time, it wouldn't really have mattered. I was in school for most of the day, anyway, and then in the evenings I'd mess around with my friends." Link looked at him out of the corner of his eye, expectantly. Hunter hesitated again. "I suppose . . . it was the worst, at night. He used to tuck me in at night, before he left, and tell me a story, and the whole bedtime routine. Dune did, or Ketari, her daughter, when he was gone, but it just wasn't the same."_

_ "Why did they choose him?" Link asked. "Why didn't they pick someone else? He had a kid himself, it doesn't seem fair that they picked him." Hunter shrugged._

_ "Impa insisted. She had a feeling that she couldn't shake that it had to be dad, so dad went. He's always had an overdeveloped sense of responsibility and duty and he couldn't turn her down when she insisted." He crawled into his blankets and looked over at Link. "Hey, you're not going to use this to make yourself feel bad and get all angsty on me, are you?" Link glanced at him._

_ "What if I do?" He asked. Hunter grinned._

_ "I'll kick your ass, that's what," he said. "I am my father's son, and that overdeveloped sense of duty was passed down. I never felt bitter or angry about him being gone except at my worst moments, because I understood that whatever it was he'd been sent to Castletown for needed him more than I did. Maybe I would have been a bit more upset if I'd had to share him with some random guy from off the street, but apparently, I was sharing him with family, and that makes up for it. That's what families do, anyway. That makes it all right." He settled down with his head on his pillow. "So what about you?" He asked. "What do _you_ want to be when you grow up?" Link frowned suddenly and rolled onto his back, avoiding Hunter's gaze.._

_ "Nothing," he said quickly - way too quickly._

_ "Hey, no fair," Hunter said, propping himself up on his elbow. "I told you mine." Link glanced at him._

_ "It's stupid," he said. "You'll laugh."_

_ "I won't," Hunter answered. "I swear. And I bet it's not stupid."_

_ "It is stupid," Link said. "Well . . . it sounds stupid when you say it. And it's not something a lot of people hope for."_

_ "You're doing absolutely nothing for my curiosity you know," Hunter pointed out. Link hesitated some more, then looked back up at the ceiling._

_ "Fine," he said. "I want to have a family."_

_ "Like a wife, and kids and stuff?" Hunter asked, not quite able to grasp why that was stupid._

_ "No," Link answered, "like a Dad, and Mom and stuff."_

_ "Oh," Hunter said. "I get it. That's not stupid. It's understandable."_

_ "But you've got to admit," Link insisted, rolling over onto his side to look at him easier, "it sounds stupid. When you say it." Hunter grinned at him._

_ "Well . . ." He said. "Maybe it's kind of awkward."_

_ "Ha! See!" Link said, but he didn't sound angry, more like amused. "So yeah, now you know. I want a family." He sighed. "Unfortunately for me my family tree's been struck by lightning so many times I'm about the only branch left."_

_ "Bah," said Hunter, "that's no problem. Trees can be regrown you know."_

_ "How?" Link demanded._

_ "Simple," Hunter said. "We'll start small. Siblings first. They're easy. Neesha can be your sister. You two already fight like siblings, so there you go." Link grinned._

_ "I don't know that Neesha would agree so readily to that," he said._

_ "I think, you'd be surprised," Hunter replied. "Neesha talks tough, and Din knows she can act it, but I get the impression she's fanatically loyal once she's yours, and I get the distinct feeling that she's been yours since the day you met her." Link grinned and waved him off._

_ "All right fine, so I've got a sister, what about the rest of it? Mom, Dad, uncles, cousins, aunts, grandparents, fifth-cousins-twice-removed . . . what about them?"_

_ "Well, everything in there except the Mom and Dad are easy," Hunter answered. "Your uncle is my Dad, obviously, and I'm your cousin. Which means, of course, that my family is your family. You've already got an extended family. Someday, when this is all over, I'll introduce you to the whole fam damily."_

_ "Fam damily?" Link asked with a grin._

_ "You heard me," Hunter responded, getting carried away with the idea now that he'd thought it. "The whole fam damily. We don't have a grandpa, just so you know, he died during the Great War, but our grandma is alive and kicking in Summer-fell, just over the mountains - that's the town where a lot of non-active Sheikah live, by the way. You can come next time me and Dad go to visit her, it'll be great! I bet you she'll cry when I tell her Brayden's son is still alive. Dibs on telling her, just so you know. She'll hug you too, by the way, so be ready. And she might pinch your cheek." He frowned. "She hasn't quite gotten past that." Link was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" Hunter demanded. He blinked when he realized what the problem was. "This never occurred to you, did it?" He demanded. "That you might actually have an extended family . . . wow, Navi was right, you are thick." Link threw his pillow at the Sheikah, a foolish, happy grin on his face._

_ "Hunter, you just made my day," he said ecstatically, reaching out for his pillow which Hunter held just out of his grip. Link's grin widened as he met Hunter's gaze. "Don't make me come down there," he threatened. Hunter laughed._

_ "You can't hit me," he said. "We're brothers."_

_ "Brothers?" Link asked in surprise, stretching for the pillow. "I thought we were cousins."_

_ "Hmph," Hunter grunted as he jerked the pillow out of Link's reach again. "If Neesha gets to be your sibling, so do I." Link looked down at him, momentarily distracted from the pillow._

_ "All right," he said. "Brothers. Now give me back my pillow!" He threw himself off the bed and the two were soon involved in a wrestling match of inane proportions, the pillow laying forgotten on the floor . . ._

"Link!" Hunter stood motionless, frozen in place as Link slid backwards off of the sword . . . His eyes widened and he raised his hand and took a shaky step forward, but could make it no further. "Oh Farore! No!"

_xxx_

_ "Neesha! We shouldn't be here! What if Amplisa catches us?"_

_ "Shut up," Neesha hissed, waving distractedly at Nonni, who cast a helpless look back at the other girl they were with. Neesha rolled her eyes and whirled around, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. "If you cucoos want to leave, then go. You sound like a bunch of whining Hylians, for Goddess's sake. Are you Gerudo or aren't you?"_

_ "We're Gerudo," said Nonni defensively. "But we're supposed to be back at the nursery! If Amplisa finds out we're missing . . ."_

_ "Because babysitting duty is so much more interesting than this," Neesha said scathingly. "How often is it a male comes to the fortress? I want to see him!"_

_ "You're going to get us in trouble again!" The other girl, Sheena, said. "Why do you think we're even _on_ babysitting duty?"_

_ "I told you you don't have to follow me!" Neesha exploded, then abruptly lowered her voice. "Go on! Go back! I don't want you with me if you're just going to complain!"_

_ "Fine!" Nonni exploded right back. "I'm going! And I'm telling Amplisa where you are!"_

_ "Rat," Neesha hissed. "Cucoo!"_

_ "Call me what you like," Nonni replied. "It doesn't matter. We're not supposed to be out here. Now are you coming back or not?"_

_ "No," Neesha said flatly. "You two are on your own."_

_ "Neesha, _you're_ the one who's on her own," Sheena replied. "Why do you always have to do this? Why can't you ever act normal?"_

_ "You ask me that question again someday when I'm a white," Neesha hissed. "And I'll answer you then."_

_ "White?" Nonni demanded. "Don't make me laugh! You'll be lucky at this rate to ever make the red! Come on Sheena, let's go." Sheena cast one last guilty look at Neesha before following Nonni back down the corridor. Neesha scowled after them, her eyes flashing._

_ "I'll show you," she hissed. "You just wait . . ."_

_ "Well," said a mild - masculine - voice from behind her. "You Gerudo don't even really like each other very much, do you?" Neesha whirled around, staring in surprise at the man - _Boy_,__ she corrected herself - leaning lazily against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. He looked distinctly out of place with his blonde hair and green clothes - not to mention the fact that he was a male. She frowned at him and cocked her head. Somehow, she was expecting something a little more exciting._

_ "You're that kid Nabooru brought with her," she said flatly. "How come she's letting you run around free?" His eyebrow went up even higher._

_ "Because it's not polite to lock your guests up in dungeons," he replied dully. "Are all Gerudo this blunt, or are you just special?" Neesha decided some questions were best left unanswered._

_ "What do you do?" She demanded instead of answering._

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "What do you do?" She demanded again. "Why are you special? Every other man who comes here gets put in the dungeons. What can you do that makes you useful?"_

_ "So a person has to be useful to deserve freedom?" He asked. It felt like a loaded question so she dodged it._

_ "Where do you come from?" He rolled his eyes._

_ "Is this your attempt at making a conversation?" He asked. "Because you suck at it. How about you let me lead? You're doing it all in the wrong order anyway." He stuck his hand out to her, causing her to jump back and her hand to drop to her scimitar. He frowned at her, not moving his hand. "Jumpy much?" He asked. She scowled and took his hand, if reluctantly. "My name is Link," he said. "I'm from nowhere in particular. Your name is apparently Neesha, and unless I've missed my guess, you're from the desert."_

_ "How do you know my name?" She demanded, releasing his hand. He shrugged._

_ "I overheard the last part of your conversation," he said. "I also know you're supposed to be -"_

_ "NEESHA!" Neesha's shoulders sagged and she winced, whirling around on her heel to glare malevolently at Sheena and Nonni, both of whom were shuffling along guiltily behind Amplisa, who looked less than happy. "What do you think you're doing? This is the third time this week that you've shirked your responsibility! This kind of behavior is simply -" The Gerudo all blinked as Link stepped forward between Amplisa and Neesha._

_ "I'm sorry," he said with an easy grin. "Amplisa, right? I'm pretty sure this whole misunderstanding is my fault. See, Nabooru told me to find myself a guide around the Fortress so I wouldn't get lost - you guys have built a seriously impressive fort here" What floored Neesha was that he actually sounded genuine, "- and she recommended Neesha to me. I'm the one who took Neesha out of the nursery. Sorry if I did something wrong." Amplisa frowned in consternation._

_ "That's not what Nonni and Sheena tell me," she said. Link stepped forward and drew her to the side, ignoring her dark frown at his touch, then said in a whisper just loud enough for all three girls to hear:_

_ "Perhaps, the two little girls were jealous that it was Neesha and not one of them that Nabooru recommended. I'm not saying that's it, but, well, they do seem like they fight with her a lot, don't they?"_

_ "Yes," Amplisa mused. "They do." She looked over at Neesha, who immediately ceased her smug grinning at the other two to look at her innocently. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going and why?" She demanded._

_ "You were busy," she said. "And when Link told me that Nabooru told him to get me, I just assumed she told you."_

_ "Well she didn't," Amplisa said. "Next time, Neesha, tell me, regardless of what you assume." She turned around. "As for you two, you're not off the hook. Let's go." Neesha watched until they were gone before whirling around to stare at Link._

_ "Did Nabooru really tell you to come get me?" She demanded._

_ "No, actually," Link said. "What Nabooru said was more along the lines of, 'Sit here, and don't even _think_ about moving from this spot or interfering with anything going on in the fortress.'"_

_ "Where's here?" Neesha asked. Link shrugged._

_ "I dunno," he said. "As soon as Nabooru left I snuck past the guards and took off. That was about fifteen minutes ago actually."_

_ "You disobeyed Nabooru?" Neesha demanded, eyes wide with a new respect. Link grinned and shrugged, sensing the shift in feelings._

_ "I've never been one for doing what I'm told," he answered easily. Neesha finally returned his grin._

_ Maybe Males weren't so bad after all._

_ "I don't suppose you know how to spar, do you?"_

"NO!" Neesha screamed as Link's back struck the altar. She pushed herself to her knees, intent on getting to her feet and running to help him, or kill the one who'd killed him, but Malon caught her shoulders and held her firmly in place.

"Neesha . . ." She whispered, her voice choked with tears. "Don't . . . it's too late . . ."

"NO!"

_xxx_

_ "I still don't like this," Impa said darkly. "This is too dangerous." Zelda rolled Sheik's crimson eyes at her guardian._

_ "Relax, Impa, it's just a trip to the market. Nothing is going to happen. Besides," she added, readjusting the shawl she wore around her face. "Nobody will recognize me like this, not here anyway."_

_ "You know," Impa said quietly. "If you're so desperate to see the boy, why don't you just invite him to the palace? Why the subterfuge?" Sheik was suddenly glad for the shawl, since it hid her blush quite effectively._

_ "That's not what this is about," she said flatly. "I just want to walk among the people like a normal person for once without all the guards, and ceremony, and show. Daddy used to do it, I don't see why I can't."_

_ "Your father was a lot older than you are when he did," Impa said, "and he was not only King but doing it for political reasons."_

_ "What, exactly are you saying?" Sheik demanded, bristling. Impa sighed._

_ "Nothing you'd listen to anyway," she said. "Never mind. Just stick close to me, all right? The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can relax."_

_ "You didn't _have_ to come," Sheik muttered under her breath - she was still bitter about the fact that Impa had caught her attempting to sneak out of the palace. Impa opened her mouth - probably to reply - but Sheik quickly switched the subject. "When is my next trip to Kakariko scheduled for?"_

_ "Two weeks, I believe," Impa answered. Sheik frowned thoughtfully._

_ "Maybe I should pick something up for Bel and Mel while I'm here," she mused. Impa raised an eyebrow._

_ "What about Thomas and Hunter?" She asked. Sheik frowned darkly._

_ "The put a frog down my shirt last time I went. They can suffer." Impa smiled and shook her head._

_ "Boys will be boys," she said. "And if you want to pull off this disguise on a steady basis, you're going to need to learn to act more like one."_

_ "Who said anything about steady?" Sheik demanded. "This is a one time affair, Impa. I don't exactly _like_ being a boy, you know." Impa raised an eyebrow and gave the infuriatingly knowing "mm-hmm" that Zelda hated with a passion. "Don't do that!" Sheik growled. "Don't pretend you know exactly what I'm thinking."_

_ "I'm not pretending," Impa said mildly. "Tell me, Sheik, is there a reason you've led us in almost a straight line towards the Archery shop?" Sheik froze in mid-step. Impa didn't react. "All right," she said, "here's the deal. I'm going to get the supplies I came for, and I get the distinct impression you'd rather not be stuck to my side the whole time. You can wander around the Market as you like, but _only_ the market. I've got Sheikah everywhere, you understand me, and I'll know the instant you step out of bounds."_

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sheik said, waving her off. "Geez. The way you order me around you'd think _you_ were the Princess of Hyrule." Impa let it go. She was pretty sure she knew where Zelda would be anyway. She'd head for the first green tunic she saw and stick there._

_ "I mean it Sheik," she said. "I'll come and find you in about an hour. Stay out of trouble." Sheik waited until her guardian had turned her back and stuck her tongue out at it._

_ "I saw that," Impa called just before vanishing into the crowd._

_ "Through the shawl?" Sheik cried uselessly after her. She sighed and rolled her eyes and picked a not-so random direction to wander in - as long as she was at the archery shop she might as well go in and see how everything was. _

_ She stepped into the shop, her arrival punctuated by the ringing of a small bell. There was no one behind the counter, but the door behind it was standing slightly ajar, revealing a small kitchen. Though she couldn't see what was going on back there, she could hear it._

_ "I can't find my hat!" A panicked (achingly familiar) voice was shouting. "Dammit, Bruiser! Where did you put it?"_

_ "I didn't put it anywhere!" Shouted a deeper, rumbling voice, approaching the door. "It's not _my_ hat! And watch your language! We've got a customer!"_

_ "How am I supposed to play ball without my hat?" The big man coming through the door rolled his eyes at the shout and muttered something about "why is it always the damned hat he can't find?" as he walked through. "What can I do for you?" He asked._

_ "How much for a game?" Sheik asked, reaching into his pouch and picking through his rupees._

_ "10 rupees for easy, 15 for medium, and 20 for hard. You get twenty arrows for each game and there are ten targets." The sound of running footsteps sounded from the roof above them._

_ "Bruiser! Where's my ball? What did you do with my ball?"_

_ "Excuse me," the big man said, sticking his head back inside the door, and bellowing. "You left it on the top of the stairs yesterday and I nearly killed myself! I stabbed it with a fork and chucked it!"_

_ "WHAT?" Shrieked the voice as the frantic footsteps stopped abruptly. "BRUISER!" The shout was accompanied by a pitiful moan._

_ "It's on your shelf where it's supposed to be!" Bruiser shouted up, rolling his eyes. "Put it away next time or I _will_ chuck it! Right out the window!" The voice muttered something neither of them could make out and began running around again. Bruiser shook his head and moved to turn back to his customer when a loud crash and snapping noise echoed down the stairs, immediately followed by a suspicious silence. Bruiser let out a long suffering sigh. "Can you give me a minute?" He asked. Sheik, laughing, nodded, and Bruiser slipped back inside the door._

_ "What did you break?" He shouted up the stairs._

_ "Nothing!" Came the too-quick reply. "I fixed it! Take it out of my pay! I'll find someone to come and fix it! I'm sorry!" Bruiser growled something under his breath._

_ "Did you find your ball and hat?" He called up the stairs._

_ "Yes . . ." Came the cautious reply._

_ "Then get OUT already! I've got a business to run and I can't do it with you smashing things upstairs!" He came back out to the counter. "Tell you what," he said, "I'll give you a discount for the hassle. Five rupees off whatever level you'd like." Sheik smiled._

_ "Don't worry about it," she said. "I'll take medium, full price." She handed him fifteen rupees and he smiled widely at her._

_ "Much appreciated," he said, turning to survey the bows as the source of the panicked voice from upstairs came running down the stairs and through the door. Sheik's heart skipped a beat but she forced herself to avoid a reaction beyond that. It had been so long since she'd last seen him . . . nothing had changed. He still wore the same green tunic and foolish looking hat. His hair was the same length, his eyes the same blue, his grin the same degree of crooked. Younger, definitely younger, but still Link . . ._

_ Incorrigible, sarcastic, bull-headed, wonderful Link . . . _

_ He flashed her a sheepish, apologetic grin._

_ "Sorry about the noise," he said, slipping past Bruiser and clutching his ball protectively just in case the big man decided to make good on his promise to deflate it. "I'll give you a tip. Aim low. The rupees look higher than they are."_

_ "If you're not back by supper, I'm not feeding you!" Bruiser shouted after him._

_ "Yeah, yeah!" He shouted back, and then was gone._

_ Sheik didn't take long to follow him. She finished up her arrows (she hit no targets. She wasn't paying enough attention . . .), thanked Bruiser for the game, and slipped out the door, doing her best to keep up with the little boy in green who was dodging through the ever-growing crowd with practiced ease. The most crowded thing Sheik had ever seen had been the ball room during the Grand Ball that they held every year, and as such, by the time he had managed to get past the crowd, Link was already firmly entrenched in a game of what looked suspiciously like Keep-Away with four other kids. She walked over to a wall across the street and leaned up against it to watch. About five minutes in, however, one of the kids threw the ball too high and it sailed through the air to bounce over to Sheik's feet. Sheik blinked at it in surprise, and when she looked up, she met Link's blue-eyed gaze._

_ "Hey!" He said with a bright smile. "You're that kid at the shop. How'd your shooting go?"_

_ "Uh . . ." Sheik managed, immediately trying to press herself into a wall as Link leaned down to pick up the ball. She hadn't meant to get caught. She'd just wanted to watch! Link grinned crookedly at her._

_ "That bad, eh?" He asked. "Hey, listen, I saw you watching the game, did you want to play?" He held out the ball to her. "It's an easy game." Sheik shook her head and raised her hand to turn the ball down._

_ "No thanks," she said hastily. "I don't want to impose."_

_ "Impose?" Link asked with a grin. "Wow, that's a mouthful. You trying to pretend you're all grown-up or something?" He demanded. "Afraid to play a bit of ball like a kid?" She stared at him, horrified at his audacity, then narrowed her eyes, trying to remind herself that he didn't know she was a princess, and that was why he wasn't treating her like one . . ._

_ She knew that was a load of bull, however . . . _

_ Link had never treated her like a princess . . . _

_ He'd always just treated her like her . . . _

_ "I'm not afraid of anything," she responded with a growl._

_ "Great!" He said, jamming the ball into her stomach, forcing her to take it. She blinked at his smug grin. "Then you're on my team. Come on, I'll introduce you to the group."_

_ "But . . . I . . . you're not listening!" She cried uselessly after him. She glared at him as he jogged back towards the group and clutched the ball. Apparently some things never changed. No matter what form she was in he refused to listen to her. She raised her arm and threw the ball with all of her strength. Unlike the archery shop, this time her aim was true and it slammed into the back of Link's head. He stumbled forward in surprise and turned around to gape at her. His friends burst into laughter. She crossed her arms and it was suddenly her turn to grin smugly. That had felt ridiculously good. For a moment, she wondered if he was going to lose his temper with her, but instead he threw back his head and laughed (_Farore_ how she'd missed his laugh), as he ran over to pick up the ball._

_ "Hey guys!" He shouted. "We got a new player! Dibs on him! His name's . . ." He paused and turned around. "Hey, what is your name, anyway?" He asked, looking over as Sheik - realizing that he wasn't about to give up on her playing ball with him just because she'd thrown it at his head - jogged up to him._

_ "Z-Sheik," she answered. Link paused for a moment, the boyishness gone from his face for a moment and replaced by a piercing look._

_ "Sheik, eh?" He asked, and Sheik had the distinct impression he didn't believe her. Finally, however, he shrugged and held out his hand, the boyishness right back where it had been._

_ "I'm Link," he said. "Nice to meet you." Sheik smiled back at him as she took his hand._

_ Incorrigible, sarcastic, bull-headed, wonderful Link . . . _

_ As much as it killed her to admit that Impa was right . . . _

_ Maybe she _would _be spending a bit more time as Sheik . . ._

As most people do, when confronted with their nightmares, Zelda could only stare as Link fell back onto the altar and Dark Link stumbled backwards, his ebony face a twisted mess of triumph and pain. It suddenly hurt to breathe. "No . . ." she whispered. "No . . . Link! No!" She pushed herself to her feet and all but threw herself at the altar. "Link . . ." She choked, her eyes drawn inexorably to his ruined stomach. She knew enough about healing and medicine to know a fatal wound when she saw one. She reached out and touched the wound helplessly. He was beyond her help this time. "Link . . . please . . . oh please . . .." She turned her attention back to his face. "Link . . ." She whispered. "Link!" He took in a shallow, shuddering, painful breath. She didn't even know if he could hear her. She tangled her fist in his ruined tunic and fought back tears. This wasn't happening. She wasn't seeing this. Not after everything they'd done . . . not after everything they'd come through . . . he couldn't die now . . . not now . . . not like this . . .

"Link . . . please . . ."

What good were her powers as a Sage if she couldn't save him?

"Link . . . don't die . . ."

What good were his own powers if he couldn't save himself?

"Link . . ."

What good was the Hyrule they'd fought so hard for - the Hyrule he was dying for - the Hyrule she'd given everything she'd had for . . . if he wasn't part of it?

What good was anything if he wasn't part of it?

The answer came to her in a flash of insight so painful it drove her to her knees.

Nothing. Nothing was any good if he wasn't part of it. If he wasn't there.

Everything she thought she'd done for him . . . taking his memories so he could live his life free of them, denying her own feelings for him, refusing his feelings for her . . . they all seemed so petty now. Hollow. They meant nothing. She regretted all of it, and that regret hurt.

He was dying . . .

It was over . . .

He had lost . . .

They had lost . . .

"Link," she sobbed, crying against the altar, "Link . . . please . . . don't die . . . I'm sorry! Link, I'm sorry! Please! Link!"

The Master Sword slid from the grasp of its wielder - a grasp that had held not only the sword, but all of Hyrule steady for so long - and struck the ground with a hollow, empty, clank.

Behind her, Dark Link opened his mouth in a wordless scream . . .

xxx

_I have one eye on Link as well. The adult Link. Well . . . the almost adult Link._

_ It's funny . . . I never expected this to happen. Not for a minute. I never would have even guessed. And yet . . . the first time I looked at him . . . after the Triforce had transported us away from the field and into that cave . . . looked at his bleeding, unconscious form . . . still somehow clutching my son protectively . . . there was no doubt in my mind as to who this green clothed stranger was. I knew he was my son . . . there was no one else he could be . . . there was no mistaking him._

_ I'd know my son anywhere . . . anywhen . . . and so would Natalia, much as she tried to deny it. I think that was the biggest fight we've had in a while . . . over what to do with him. I think she was just bitter about the fact that she had been rescued by him . . . regardless of her relationship to him, that would have been a blow to her pride . . . _

_ I really don't understand Gerudo logic sometimes. Nat took on no less than eight, full grown Moblins. She decimated seven of them. And yet, somehow, because one of them had managed to catch her in a moment of distraction caused by her son's frightened cry . . . that makes her a weak, reckless, irresponsible fighter._

_ She beat seven out of eight Moblins!_

_ Honestly. The day I understand any Gerudo, least of all Natalia, is the day that __Death__Mountain__ freezes over._

_ I look surreptitiously back over at Link - the big Link - and wonder . . . _

_ What does it mean? Why did he come back to the past? I mean . . . I understand that he tried to do his Quisros - too early, naturally. Impetuous kid . . . somehow I should have known he would. After the time he actually went into the Quisrol despite the number of times I've told him not too . . . - and the pedestal, naturally, sent him back in time. As it should for the Hero of Time. But what does it mean in the big picture? What purpose does destiny have in sending him back here? What does it want to show him?_

_ What does it want to show me?_

_ It hadn't taken long for Natalia and I to get him to break down and tell us his story. Between my carefully phrased questions and Natalia's impatient ones . . . fact of the matter is, he _wanted_ to tell us what's happened to him. He didn't say as much . . . but I could tell. Just in the way he spoke. The expressions on his face . . . his tone of voice . . . .. He's been through Hell and back twice over . . . and the thing that kills me is that nowhere in his story does me mention Natalia or I. We're not there._

_ We weren't there for him when he needed us . . . _

. . . and I'm still not . . .

I can do nothing but watch helplessly from my prison as the ebony blade clutched in hands that haven't been mine for fifteen years slides easily through the unprotected stomach of my only son. His sapphire eyes widen, not in horror or fear or anger . . . merely in surprise . . . surprise, and a funny kind of triumph. He looks into the crimson eyes that stare out at him, and I know he sees me . . . he's not seeing crimson, he's seeing green . . .

A wave of heat washes over the hands that used to be mine, staining them red with his blood. The _thing_ within me does nothing for a moment, only able to stare with my eyes in disbelief at the fact that its finally accomplished what it's been waiting so long to do. Slowly the eyes widen and a sense of exultation floods through my awareness - my awareness, but not my exultation.

I can do nothing but watch helplessly as the thing rips its hateful sword out of my son and throws it to the side, raising my hands to look at them, at the blood on them. Link falls backwards, onto the altar, his friends stare at him in horror, their expressions ranging from furious to disbelieving. I pull frantically at my chains, but there's nothing I can do. I'm trapped here. Trapped within myself. I can't save him . . .. The thing opens my mouth, no doubt to cheer, or scream, or do something equally triumphant, but that's when the pain hits . . .

It starts in the hands, where the blood is. An excruciating, tearing feeling. We can both feel it, as we can most things, but this time its different. We're not feeling the same pain, but our own, separate pains. The pain spreads, causing my body to stumble back a step, and the hands to go up and clutch the head. The back arches, the mouth opens, and this time a scream does come out - or more appropriately, two screams, as the pain grows unbearable, and the Shade and I are suddenly, and violently ripped apart.

I'm thrown to the ground in front of the altar, cracking my elbow and shoulder - _my_ elbow and shoulder! They're mine again! - on the ground, and the Shade is hurled into the air and back, now back in its actual form - which isn't much of a form at all. Looks more like an insubstantial shadow than anything else, but it's crimson eyes are still there. I'm not looking at it, however.

I am staring blankly at the hilt of the Master Sword which has fallen from my son's hand and for a long, agonizing moment, it's all I can do to remember to breathe.

Behind me the Shade shrieks triumphantly, an unearthly sound that freezes the blood and frightens the bravest of hearts, but I don't care . . . I haven't got a heart left. It's dying on the altar above me.

"Link . . ." I push myself weakly to my feet, assaulted by sensations I haven't felt in more than a decade. Simple things - the cloth of my uniform against my skin, my hair brushing against the back of my neck, things I can once again experience from a first person perspective . . . but at what cost?

"Link . . . oh Goddesses, Link!" I lean heavily on the altar, staring down into my son's endless blue eyes. Eyes I thought I'd never see again. Eyes clouded with pain. He struggles to draw in his breath. "Link . . . why . . . dammit Link . . . " He meets my gaze and his lips twitch up into a pain filled, crooked, half-smile as his eyes fall shut and his chest ceases its rise and fall. My breath quickens suddenly. This can't be happening!

"Link! LINK!" I want to shake him but I'm afraid to touch him . . . his blood is still on my hands . . . I'm afraid to touch my own son . . . "Oh Link . . ." I close my eyes tightly and clench my hands into fists against the cold stone of the altar.

I would rather have spent the rest of eternity trapped with that hideous shade . . . than sacrifice a single moment of my son's life . . .

But it was taken out of my hands . . .

Why couldn't he have just killed me?

"He's dead . . .?" I look up at the whisper. A young boy, maybe Link's age, is standing stiffly beside me, staring down at Link's body uncomprehendingly, looking as afraid to touch him as I am. He shakes his head uncomprehendingly. "He can't be . . ." I'm suddenly aware of the others in the room. To my other side is a girl on her knees with long blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and tears streaming down her cheeks, who is staring at the Master Sword as though unable to understand. Over in the corner are two others, both red-haired, one a Gerudo. They're pushing themselves to their feet and coming over, eyes wide and faces horrified. "He . . . he can't be . . ." I turn back to the boy.

Hunter.

This must be Hunter. Farore, does he look like his mother. "Link . . ." He looks up at me suddenly, face uncertain, unbelieving . . . untrusting. He doesn't know what I am. He may not even know who I am.

And I can't answer him.

All I can do is stare at him, trying to find my voice . . .

Before I can, however, someone else finds theirs . . .

Behind us, the Shade has finally come back to its senses after our violent separation. It soars up over the slab of stone with the symbol of Light upon it and screams again. Everyone but me covers their ears. I've heard that scream too many times to be afraid of it anymore . . . I heard it every time it ever hurt someone. Every time it ever used my body to destroy. I heard it just now when it killed my son.

The shade screams again, and begins to move towards us, its crimson eyes glittering with malevolent hunger.

My face hardens into a kind of desperate determination.

It took my son from me. From his friends.

I won't let it take anyone else.

As the shade dives for us I push myself into motion, leaning down and scooping up my son's sword as I go . . .

. . . but then something unexpected happens.

At my touch the sword almost seems to come to life. It pulls itself from my grasp as the Shade descends on us and the blade rises into the air over the altar, blade pointed down at Link. The Shade skids to a stop in mid-air, crimson eyes suddenly wide with fear. It turns and attempts to run, but it's time is numbered in seconds. The Master Sword suddenly flares brilliantly with blue light, a single beam of which strikes the shade and sends it flying backwards until it is once again over the Light symbol, immobilized by the power of the Blade of Evil's Bane, unable to do anything but scream and writhe in place. We all stare at it in shock, but whirl around at a soft shimmering sound from behind us. As one our eyes widen at the sight of the three spiritual stones that have appeared above Link's body. They turn slowly as they soar away from my son and over to where the Shade is held. It screams again, horrified, as the stones move into a triangle shape around it. We can do nothing but watch as the stones begin to glow, connecting themselves to each other with thin beams of light. The instant the beams connect the shade screams again as it's ripped to pieces by the darkness which swims into existence in the triangle the stones have formed.

I realize what's happening a split-second before it happens . . .

The seal has been broken . . .

From within the portal the Stones have formed, there echoes a horrible, mocking, terrifyingly familiar laugh . . .

The girl beside me chokes and she unconsciously pushes herself back against the altar.

Black lightning crackles along the outside of the portal, as within the hole a shape starts to take form, beginning with a pair of malevolent, burning eyes. The shape solidifies further within the hole, moving out from the eyes, revealing a pair of long, vicious tusks set in a mouth lined with jagged teeth. The face is a pig's face, the body a giant's, but as the figure steps out of the portal and into the Temple, the shape changes again and he takes on his original form, still laughing . . .

Tall, muscular, flaming hair and eyes, dark skin . . .

This is the man who turned me into Dark Link . . .

This is the man who had Natalia killed . . .

This is the man who plunged Hyrule into darkness again, and again . . .

"Ganondorf . . ." the Gerudo girl breathes in horror.

"No . . ." Whispers the blonde girl, shaking her head. "No . . ." Ganondorf brushes off his arms as his eyes alight on Link's body and the blood stained altar. His already wide smile stretches even further and he throws his head back and laughs again; coldly, cruelly.

"Now does Hyrule understand the futility of resisting me?" He cries, looking down at the blonde girl beside me, his grin never fading. "Your precious Hero is dead, Princess," he says, delighting in her tear stained face. "And your precious Hyrule will be mine again. _Now_ you understand . . ." He points at Link, still looking at the girl. "Now _he _understands . . ." He straightens and takes in everyone in the room, eyes burning with malevolence as he slowly turns his gaze over us all. His words are cold, and precise. "No one strikes me with impunity."

There's a long, horrified pause, and then eyes narrow and jaws clench all around the room as the air suddenly rings with the sound of steel being drawn from sheaths and recovered from the floor as the Gerudo girl and Hunter throw themselves with identical, wordless battle cries at Ganondorf. The girl - who can only be Princess Zelda - is on her feet, fists clenched at her sides, her whole body trembling, and she's suddenly glowing with light.

Of everyone in the room, it's only me and the other red-haired girl who notice when the Master Sword flashes again, and Link and the altar are suddenly encased in a shell of solid, blue light . . .

xxx

As one the Sages abruptly straightened in the middle of the battle. Their connection to the Sacred Realm had begun to tremble violently. There was only one thing which could have caused it . . .

The three Bearers of the Triforce were united again . . .

The enemy had returned . . .

Through the fighting and carnage they exchanged a horrified glance.

Something had gone wrong.

Nabooru, Impa, Darunia and Ruto whirled around and began screaming for their generals.

Two minutes later all five Sages were gone . . .

xxx

**Chapter 38**

Something's happened . . .

I don't know what . . .

But . . .

I'm not supposed to be here . . .

My breath comes in short, ragged gasps - it hurts to draw it in and let it out again. Every time I take in a breath my whole body screams at me to just stop and let myself die, but I continue on at my desperate running pace anyway, clutching at my arm with one hand, and at my side with the other - only two of a multitude of wounds which could all use holding. I can't see the things attacking me with my eyes, it's way too dark for that (and even if it was light I've got this funny impression that I wouldn't see them anyway) but I get flashes in my mind when they hit me. They're frightening things . . . monsters and demons and nightmarish creatures - and the oddest thing is that they're all vaguely familiar, though I'll be damned if I know why. Every now and then one hits me and I get a flash of insight, and can suddenly match a name to the thing - Stalfos, Volvagia, Iron Knuckle, Ghoma, and the list goes on. The names, unfortunately, mean very little to me. They're just a random collection of syllables that disappear right after I've thought them half the time anyway.

My head is foggy - maybe from the pain, maybe from something else. I can't think past what I'm doing right now. The worst part is, I get the feeling that even though I can't remember the things chasing me, they remember me, and the hatred that's emanating from them as they slash and claw and tear at me is personal. I don't know what I ever did to them, but they hate me for it. That much is sure.

I have no idea where I am, what I'm doing, or even who I am, but I _know_ that if I stop, I'll die, and so there's nothing left for me to do but run.

Not sure how I know that, but I do, so there you go.

I can't run forever, however (though it honestly feels like I've already been running at _least_ that long), and they finally take me down. Something's claws catch me on the back, tearing my already tattered tunic right off and leaving three long, red gouges in a diagonal line from my shoulder to my hip.

I cry out in pain and fall, skidding to a halt in the pitch blackness (through which, for no apparent reason, I can still see myself, just not anything else). The dull roar around me picks up in intensity and I can see in my mind's eye the horde that's been chasing me through this endless nothingness rearing up as one and moving to lunge down at me and finish me off, once and for all. I close my eyes, curl up into a ball and throw my hands over my head, preparing for death . . .

. . . but death doesn't come. Something grabs me and drags me away from the horde and into what is apparently a hiding place, though I can't make it out anymore than I can make anything else out around here. Wherever it is, the monster's are now unable to see me and they mull around in confusion. I twist around painfully to see what happened and meet the cerulean gaze of a man burdened by an infinite insight into things that others can only wonder at. He looks to be about fifty, maybe even sixty years old, with long blonde bangs (shot through with gray) that hang down into his eyes and over his ears. He presses a pale finger against his lips. I stare at him in uncomprehending silence for a moment. He's wearing some kind of tight blue uniform (a Sheikah uniform, or so the random appearance of words in my head would have me believe) with red and white markings on it, and a quiver and bow and arrows over his back.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

"A Blood Sheikah," he whispers back. "Also known as the Hero of Hyrule. I'm the one who freed the Sages from their imprisonment in their temples, collected the spiritual stones, and united the peoples of Hyrule under the same banner for the first time in probably close to a hundred years." I stare up at him in confusion.

"Do you . . . do you know who I am?" I ask. It seems like a stupid question, but for some reason I get the feeling it's really important that I find out. The man offers me a crooked smile, tainted slightly by the weight of the things he knows.

"Well isn't it obvious?" He asks. "I'm you." I blink at him.

"W-What?" I ask.

"I'm you," he answers, then frowns suddenly. "And don't let that muscle-headed moron further down the way tell you any different, either." I want to ask him what he's talking about but before I can he's pulling me to my feet (at his touch, the pain from my back vanishes, though everything else still hurts) and shoving me out of the hiding place we're in. "Now, run kid. I'll distract them."

"But -"

"RUN!" He shoves me back in the direction I was running and there's nothing for it but to go. The guy buys me some time at least, and by the time I hear the unseen horde ripping after me again, I've got a half decent head start, but it's not nearly enough. I haven't been running long before they're on me again. Something tackles me from the side and I'm thrown violently to the ground, crying out when I hit. The things surge triumphantly into a circle around me, surrounding me completely. This time, there's no escape. They have me. I'm sure of it.

But once again I'm spared.

Something (some_one_ I correct myself upon looking up in surprise) has thrown himself over me and is standing with his feet planted on either side of me, arms crossed across his chest, and glaring at the horde.

"STOP!" He shouts. And Din help me, they do. They immediately pull back as though stung and though they continue to sulk around us they fall back and cease their attacking. I pull in several quick, painful breaths, trying to calm my poor heart. My new savior looks down at me with a dark frown.

"Get up," he snaps. "You're embarrassing me." I look up at him and pull myself weakly out from under him. He's younger than the first man, maybe only thirty or forty, with darkly tanned skin that doesn't quite match his blonde hair. He's got hard, cold, weary sapphire eyes: evidence of the power he obviously wields. He wears a set of black leathers (tunic, pants, even his boots), with a red sash diagonal across his chest and has two scimitars strapped at his waist, and a set of knives across his chest in the direction opposite the sash, their blades naked and shining.

I'm assuming this is the muscle-headed moron that the other guy was talking about.

"Who . . ."

"King of the Gerudo," he answers flatly, his voice every bit as hard as his eyes. "General of the United Army of Hyrule. Might even be King of Hyrule someday if I can get the psycho I'm seeing to settle the Hell down and just marry me. Who the Hell did you think I was?" I shake my head in confusion and press a hand to my temple. My head hurts. I don't understand what's going on.

"Are we . . ."

"The same person? You bet your bippy, kiddo," he answers, finally cracking a grin tainted by the same weariness obvious in his eyes. "Though truth be told I can't really see much resemblance at the moment."

"But . . . he said . . ." I wave in the general direction I came in and the King snorts derisively.

"Who? That old fogey in the jumpsuit? You listen to me kid, the day you're him is the day the moon tries to eat the earth. He just wants to hold you back. I'm telling you kid, _I'm_ you, not him. Keep that in mind and everything will be just fine."

"But . . ." Before I can finish my sentence, however, the King has grabbed my arm and roughly (ignoring my gasp of pain) hauled me to my feet.

"No more time for talking, kid," he grunts. "Get the Hell outta here before these bastards decide to stop listening to me and eat you anyway." He gives me a shove and frowns when I don't budge. I have questions, dammit! "I said, move, kid," he barks. "Now." The tone isn't one which is open to disobedience, so I growl in frustration, but turn and run, trying to ignore the pounding in my head, which has gotten worse than all of my other wounds it seems.

Maybe I should just let the horde eat me and end all this . . . none of it makes sense anyway . . .

There's a sudden roaring behind me and my heart sinks.

I should have kept my mouth shut.

I speed up, running at full tilt and just praying that there's nothing ahead in the blackness that will trip me up and send me sprawling. There isn't, but the horde catches up in no time, regardless. It's not the horde, _or_ an unseen obstacle however, that stops me this time.

It's a shout.

"HEY!"

I skid to a stop (as does the horde) and we all stare in surprise at the small boy, maybe eleven years old, dressed in a green tunic and foolish looking hat. He's got his hands on his hips, his chest thrust out, and absolutely no weapon to be seen. His cobalt eyes are narrowed in a challenge, but not at me, and his lips are stretched into a crooked grin, tainted with the brazen recklessness obvious in his stance. "Why don't you losers pick on someone your own size?"

The horde, naturally, is only too willing to take up the challenge. They leave me alone and rush towards the boy, who laughs as though this whole thing is nothing but a game and throws himself at the unseen monsters, disappearing into the surging blackness.

I stare at the spot where he disappeared in horror for a long moment as the horde roars and writhes around it, but he suddenly bursts out of the other side with a bright flash of light and the horde disappears with a shriek. The boy laughs triumphantly and dusts off his hands before jogging over to me and sticking out one.

"Hey there!" He says as I shake his hand in confusion. "I suppose you've already seen those other two losers back there. I hope they didn't mix you up too badly."

"You're . . . "

"I'm you, and you're me, and that's about all there is to it," he says brightly. I whimper and rub my head but he doesn't notice. "I'm the Boy-Without-a-Fairy. I'm also the Kid-from-the-Archery-Shop, AND I'm friends with a whole bunch of people, like Hunter, Neesha, Zelda, Malon, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Rue, Rauru, Saria, Mido . . . you get the idea."

"Sure," I say, but I don't. I haven't got the faintest clue what he's talking about, and I'm starting to get really frustrated. That's three people now, who've all insisted that I'm them, and not the other ones, and I don't know who to believe, or if I should even believe any of them! I _know_ that if I could just figure out who I am I could stop this freaky stuff and get back to whatever it is I'm _supposed_ to be doing, and mark my words, I'm supposed to be doing something.

I don't get it . . .

Out of all three of them . . .

None of them really feel like they're me . . . so . . . they're probably not me . . . or something . . .

I mean . . . I'd know who I was if I met myself, wouldn't I?

I'd recognize myself . . .

Right?

I'm suddenly aware of a warmth underneath my feet and the boy and I both look down in surprise where a blue light has started to glow under my feet. I gasp and try and jump off the light, but suddenly find I can't move. The boy, on the other hand, crosses his arms sulkily.

"He always spoils it," he mutters to himself. "Just _once_ I'd like to get my way . . ." Before he can say anything else, however, the blue light flares, surrounding me. All of the pain except that in my head slowly disappears as the light caresses me, and when it fades I'm standing on a flat piece of stone at one end of a large marble room (somehow once again dressed in a completely repaired tunic). Instead of a unseen horde there is now an unseen choir, chanting something pretty and comforting. There's an altar shaped stone the other end of the room, and stretched out across it is a fourth person who looks like I do. The pain in my head, however, doesn't increase when I look at him, as it did with the others, but dulls somewhat. He tilts his face to look over at me and I'm immediately struck by the agelessness inherent in everything about him. He's neither young, nor old, nor anything in between. Or maybe he's all three. I can't say. I don't think it really matters, one way or another. He's dressed similarly to the way the young boy was. Green tunic, white leggings, large leather boots, long green hat. He only wears one weapon - I can just make out the hilt of a sword sticking up over his shoulder. The hilt of the sword is the same color as his eyes. An almost indescribable shade of blue . . .

_Time_, I think to myself for no reason at all. _It's the color of Time . . . _

My mind starts to clear . . .

"Who are you?" I whisper, but I'm not talking to him.

"Link," I whisper in answer to my question. "I'm Link . . ." I look over at the guy on the altar. "Am I you? Are you me?" I frown. Damn, this is awkward. The guy laughs, a pleasant, heartening sound, as he pushes himself into a seated position on the altar.

"I'm a part of you," he answers. "Or rather, a side of you, though even that isn't that accurate a description." I scratch my head, not surprised at all to find the same foolish hat there.

"And those guys back there . . . "

"Also sides of you," he answers. "Though each of them is loathe to admit that they share you. They're a little full of themselves, you see, and have a tendency to think that they're all there is to you. But I think you and I both know you're a little more complex than that." He offers me a crooked grin that is tainted by nothing but sincerity. I cross my arms and cock my head at him.

"You're the Hero of Time," I say.

"I've been known as that, and other things, from time to time," he replies, the grin taking on a relieved tint. "But I'm a bit more than just that. Perhaps there's a better way to look at it - at us, that is. At me and the others you met. Link, you have a lot of different faces that are available for you to use in different situations, and so far you've used them admirably. Those three you met up there, they're not the only faces you have, but they're some of the more prominent ones. A lot of people would be controlled by faces as strong as they are, but you've managed to control them instead, and that's no mean feat."

"Thanks . . . I think . . ." I say uncertainly. He smiles a bit.

"It was a compliment," he assures me.

"All right, then, so which face does that make you?" I ask.

"Well, see here's the thing," he says. "I'm not one of your faces, not really anyway. I'm a little more than that. Do you remember . . . and this is important, Link, so don't you dare zone out on me . . . when you met Princess Zelda for the first time, before you changed Time, why you believed her story? Do you remember why you did what she asked, despite all your valid doubts? Do you remember why you agreed to take on the impossible task of finding the Spiritual Stones in the first place?" I frown and try to remember, the effort causing the pain in my head to return.

"I . . . because . . . I was supposed to," I answer. "Because it felt right. Something told me that she was telling me the truth . . . that I needed to find those Spiritual Stones, one way or another."

"Your head is clearing up, that's good," he says. "I was afraid I might have been too late. Now, do you remember when, after you changed Time, you met Zelda again, how did you know that the Moblins were after you? Why were you so sure their attack on Castletown was your fault?" I shake my head with the effort of clearing away the fog.

"I . . . just did," I answer. "I just knew it was. Something . . . something was telling me . . ." My voice dies off as I start to understand his point.

"Do you remember at Lon Lon Ranch, when the Sages told you how you'd changed Time the first time? Why did you believe them, when by all rights, their tale was impossible and unlikely and obviously the made up delusions of a psychopathic group of people driven mad by something or other?"

"Because . . . it was familiar . . . I knew . . . it was the truth . . ."

"When you made the decision to jump in front of Hunter and Zelda and save them from Dark Link, despite the fact it meant you'd die and Ganondorf would come back . . . why did you do it anyway?" I close my eyes, fighting the throbbing in my head.

"Because . . . I had to . . . it was the right choice . . ."

"How did you know?" He whispers. "How did you know it was the right choice?"

"I just . . . did," I answer. "There was no other choice. I just . . . knew . . ." He hops off the altar and moves over to me.

"And that, Link, is what I am."

"What?"

"I am the part of you that knew jumping in front of Hunter and Zelda was right. I am the part of you that told you that the Sages were telling the truth. That the Moblins were after you. That the Spiritual Stones were important. I am the part of you that always overrides what everything, and everyone else is telling you to do, and to say, and to be, and lets you know what needs to be done." He touches his finger to my forehead and at the touch the pain in my head clears. I shake my head slowly.

"I am your heart of hearts," he tells me with a grin. "I'm the part of you that takes over when everything seems impossible and gets you through it. I'm the part of you that blocks out what everyone else wants and focuses on what needs to be done. I'm the part of you that, when push comes to shove, starts to shove back until you break through and see daylight. The part that won't give up, no matter what; the part that stubbornly refuses to acknowledge the odds; the part that fights until there's no fight left in you, but keeps going anyway."

"You're the Hero of Time," I say. He shakes his head.

"_You_ are the Hero of Time," he answers. "I'm just a part of you."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I ask. "Why am I here?"

"Do you remember what happened, right before you came here?"

"I . . . was fighting," I answer, trying to bring the vague images in my brain into focus. "Something . . . happened. I died." I shake my head. "But that doesn't make any sense. If I died, how can I be . . ."

"Oh, you're quite dead, I assure you," he interrupts, folding his legs under him and sitting down. "Physically anyway. But in case you're wondering, no, this isn't the afterlife." I frown.

"Then what is it?" I ask.

"And here," he says, "is where we talk. There are some things you need to know about yourself Link, very important things. And you've been brought here so that I can relate them to you." I shrug and drop into a seated position across from him.

"If I'm dead I've got all the time in the world," I answer. "Fire away." His grin stretches a bit.

"That's just it, Link," he says. "Dead or alive, you _do_ have all the Time in the world. Let's start small. Who created you?" I blink at the question and raise an eyebrow.

"My parents?" I offer.

"Wrong," he replies. "The Goddesses did. A very, very long time ago.

"The Goddesses?" I ask, unimpressed. He nods. "Really?"

"Really," he insists. "Why do you think _you_ are one of the very few people with the abilities you have? Why do you think _you_ are the only person in any kingdom, of any world, on any plane of existence, who can wield the Master Sword?" I frown.

"I . . . never thought about it, I guess," I answer. "I just kind of accepted it . . ."

"Of course you did," he answers. "Why wouldn't you? It's what you're made for, after all. But now you need to think about it, Link. There are some hard choices coming for you in the future, and if you're going to be ready for them you need to know about yourself and why you're special." I frown.

"The future?" I ask. "You're saying I have a future? I thought I was dead."

"We'll get to that," he replies easily. "Right now we're talking about you." I raise an eyebrow but gesture for him to continue. "You're aware, of course, of your ability to travel through Time using the pedestals and the Master Sword as a conduit. You've also assumed, since when you traveled back in time to meet your parents using the Sheikan Pedestal, you kept your present form, and when you traveled back in Time using the Temple of Time's Pedestal you went back into your child body, that each of the Pedestals do different things. This is partly true, but not entirely. It is not that they each do different things, but rather that you make them do different things. The Pedestals will react to your need at the time of their use and act accordingly. With practice you'll be able to control it, and it's very important that you do, as you'll be using those Pedestals a lot more than you think."

"Will I always be able to interact with myself like when I went back to my parents' time?" I ask, trying to absorb everything he's telling me and still kind of bemused at the idea that I'm talking to myself.

"It will be rare," he answers. "As a general rule people have Free Will, while Destiny sits on the back burner and watches, but every once in a while she steps in and meddles. Link, you need to understand that Time travel is very confusing, but you were specifically chosen - created! - with that ability in mind. You are one of the special cases in which Destiny steps in a bit more often than usual to keep you from tearing rifts in Time and Space left right and center. You don't need to worry about messing things up in that regard, because you can't."

"So I don't have Free Will," I say with a frown, not sure if I like that idea or not.

"Don't be stupid," he answers, making a face at me. "The Goddesses gave it to everyone, you included. Destiny is perhaps too strong a word, but it's the closest one I can think of for what I'm trying to get at. You can't hurt Time, Link, it's protected. Let's just leave it at that." He waits until I've digested that as best as I can before continuing. "Now, what you don't know is that you can _also _travel back and forth through Time with simply the Ocarina of Time and the Song of Time, although this method is _much_ more limited than using a Pedestal. Again, with practice, you can get better at it, however. Are you following me so far?"

"No," I answer with a grin. "But keep going." He returns the grin.

"All right then," he answers. "Now, not only do you have the ability, with the right tools, to travel back and forth in Time, but also to travel back and forth between different planes of existence, _and_ alternate realities using the same tools as you use to travel through Time. Some of these planes and realities are open to anyone who can find them. There is a reality named Termina, for example, which can be reached by traveling through a certain Lost Door buried deep in the Lost Woods. You don't need any kind of tool for that, you've just got to be stupid enough to wander that deep into the Woods. Most, however, are available only to the few with the tools and ability to reach them."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," I say, holding up my hands. "The few? I thought I was the only."

"The only who can travel through _Time_," he answers. "You're not the Hero of the Planes, now are you?"

"Granted," I say. "So who else can travel the Planes?"

"Well," he answers, "the Sages, for example, have limited Plane traveling abilities. They can go back and forth between the Sacred Realm and this one. That's about it for them. There are others, however, with more range - unlimited range, in fact, like you. You remember Bonooru, the Scarecrow?"

"Yeah, the one who couldn't remember more than eight notes?"

"That's him," he says. "Well he can travel between planes. There are others, but there's no point in listing them all. It doesn't really matter at this point. You just need to be aware of the fact that you're the only one who can do both Time and Planes."

"Do the Sages know all this?" I ask.

"Rauru does," he answers. "And the others know bits and pieces."

"Why didn't they explain it to me, sooner?" I demand, starting to feel a bit of the old huffiness over it. He grins at me.

"Well," he said, "considering the fact that you only knew them for what, a day or two this time 'round, and then they got captured, I don't really see how they could have told you anything." I raise an eyebrow.

"What about Rauru?" I demand. "He wasn't captured."

"No," he agrees, "he wasn't. He _is_, however, trapped in the Sacred Realm. He and Ganondorf got into no few conflicts during the Great War and in the last one Ganondorf sealed Rauru's physical body in the Sacred Realm, much the same way you've trapped him in the Dark Realm. The only way Rauru can now interact with the real world is through the form of the owl Kaepora Gaebora, and let's be honest, here, Link . . . would you really have accepted all of this coming from a talking owl?"

"I . . . suppose not," I relent.

"Besides," he adds, "it didn't really matter until now. Even if you didn't know all the ins and outs of your job, you were doing it just fine." I frown suddenly.

"Hey, you said there were alternate realities?" I ask. He nods. "Like where there's another version of Hyrule, with other versions of the people in it?" He nods again, slower.

"I think I see where this is going . . ."

"So there are other versions of me, running around out there?"

"No," he answers easily. "You are the only you in existence, anywhere. There are infinite number of realities, with infinite number of Hunters, and Neeshas, and Malons . . . but there is only one you. Or there _was_ but that's another problem entirely, and not one for today." I frown at that, not liking the sound of it, but let it go anyway.

"Why is there only one me?" I ask. "Why am I special?"

"I told you," he answers, "the Goddesses created you with the specific purpose of defending their creation. You are more or less their pride and joy, much as you doubt it sometimes. Besides, imagine how complicated things would get if there was infinite yous, all with the ability to travel through Time and the planes. Even Destiny would have her hands full trying to keep everything in one piece."

"So why are you telling me all of this now?" I ask. "Why is it suddenly important for me to know all this, when it wasn't before?" He pauses for a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase what he wants to say.

"There comes a time in every boy's life, when he becomes a man, Link," he answers finally. "For the Sheikah, there's the _Quisros_, for the Gerudo, there's the Right of Passage mission, for the Hylians, Gorons and Zoras there's simply the Coming of Age, though the age may differ from race to race. By all rights, you've passed all of those rites of passage and then some and proven yourself a man to all of the races of Hyrule."

"What does this have to do with me being the Hero of Time?" I ask.

"You are the Hero of Time, regardless of your age," he answers. "You just are. It's as much a part of you as I am. However, as with anything, there is a choice involved - not unlike a Rite of Passage. If you ever doubted your own Free Will, here's the point where I prove you have it. You know what's involved in being the Hero of Time, Link. You know your duties better than I could ever explain it to you. You've understood them inherently since the beginning and you've explained them to no few people over the course of your life, whether you knew that's what you were doing or not. Now comes the point, where you get to choose. There are hard times ahead for you, Link. Don't get me wrong, there are good times too, but there will be points where those good times seem few and far between."

"What's going to happen?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Wish I knew," he said. "Unfortunately I'm not privy to that kind of knowledge. Even the Goddesses can't say for sure. You ever wonder why you can't travel forward in Time Link? It's because it hasn't happened yet. The future isn't set in stone, but we do get glimpses, from time to time, of events that have been set in motion. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but I can warn you that a lot of it will be unpleasant and hard."

"So what else is new," I say with a crooked smile. "So about this choice . . ."

"Right," he says. "You now have to choose between accepting the duties of the Hero of Time, and continuing on with the mission you've been following for the past 18 years, and countless lifetimes on top of that, and turning them down, relinquishing your responsibility and heading for retirement. It's not a choice to make, lightly Link." I frown.

"You said countless lifetimes . . ." He hesitates, trying to come up with a way to describe it.

"In that respect, you are not unique from your compatriots in the world," he says finally. "You, like them, will be reborn. Souls are eternal, Link, and they continue, again and again and again. What does make you unique is that your soul never really changes, and neither do you. No matter which world you're born into, no matter which Hyrule you come from, you're always the same. Your faces may change, but your heart of hearts, the part of you that is me, doesn't. You've faced this choice before - maybe not in this exact fashion, but the choice was made, one way or another - this isn't the first time, and it won't be the last, but it matters every bit as much as the rest of them do."

"What did I choose before?" I ask, but he only shakes his head and gets to his feet, gesturing towards the wall behind the altar, which has disappeared, revealing the oh-so-familiar octagonal steps that lead up to the Pedestal of Time. Though I can't see it from here, I know what's waiting for me there.

"The choice is yours, Link," he says. "Make it well." I turn around to ask him another question, but blink instead. He's gone. I'm alone.

Why is it, that in the end, I'm always alone?

I blow my bangs out of my eyes and turn around, approaching the steps behind the altar tentatively.

So this is it.

I climb the stairs and stand before the Master Sword, my arms crossed over my chest as I consider it and my choice.

Take up the sword . . . live by it . . . die by it . . .. If I pick up that sword now I spend the rest of my life fighting. I'm not stupid enough to think this is over, even if I _do_ manage to defeat Ganondorf this time 'round. There will be other Ganondorfs. There will be other enemies. There are infinite enemies out there . . . all more than willing to take a crack at me. To kill me. To destroy me.

When you think about it, it doesn't sound like that great of a life . . .

Living from fight to fight, never knowing where the next blow will be coming from, putting everything you love at risk, simply by virtue of the fact that you love it . . .

On the other hand, I could leave the sword.

I could turn around and walk out of the room. Never have to fight another day in my life. Ever. I could retire. Rest. Sleep. I could love without fear of that love hurting anyone. I could be free to do what I wanted. Free from any responsibility save that to myself. No one would hold it against me. No one could possibly hold it against me. The life of the Hero of Time is not one worth wishing on anyone.

It's my choice.

No punishments, no rewards, only consequences.

It's a choice between chains and freedom . . .

Between fighting and sleep . . .

Between life and death . . .

Those are my options.

If I pick up that sword now it's chained to me forever. I'll never be free of it. Ever.

As I stare at the Master Sword, with the distinct impression that it's staring back - watching, waiting - . . . my lips twitch at one corner and stretch into a sarcastic, crooked half-smile.

I've made this choice a hundred thousand times in my own lifetime, forget about any others . . .

I made it when I leapt at those two stalchilds attacking Bruiser so long ago . . .

I made it when I rushed Dark Link at Lon Lon Ranch to save Zelda and Malon . . .

I made it when I threw myself into the fray between Brayden and Detsu in the past . . .

When I agreed to take on the stupid quest for the Spiritual Stones . . .

When I refused to leave Sheik's side at the well in Kakariko . . .

When I jumped in front of Hunter and Zelda at the Temple of Time . . .

What the Hell is the point in giving me a choice I've already made?

My answer never changes.

I reach out and grab the hilt of the Master Sword, ripping it out of the Pedestal with all of my strength . . .

Who ever said I _wanted_ to be free of this damned thing anyway?

When the blue light has faded I find myself staring at the face of my heart of hearts, and he's wearing a grin at least as big as mine.

"You know what?" He says. "Out of all the Links who've ever faced this choice . . . not one has ever left the sword." He holds out his hand. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." We shake hands warmly, like old friends. "Now, go Hero!" He cries, stepping back from the Pedestal as I raise the sword over it again. "You've got a job to do!"

I drive the Master Sword back into the Pedestal and am immediately swept up in a sea of blue light. My grin widens as a single thought crosses my mind - for neither the first, nor the last time:

It's time to make like a Hero.


	41. Chapter 39 and Interludes

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return **

**A Brief Interlude **

Ganondorf laughed.

All around him lay the shattered remains of a broken kingdom's last hope.

Of the Seven Sages, the seven thorns in his side since day one, two were left standing and one could do nothing but watch from the sacred realm while everything he'd fought so hard for, everything he'd sacrificed himself for, everything he'd sacrificed so many others for . . . was destroyed.

Crushed under a boot heel greater than any they'd ever know, or so the saying went.

And the Seventh Sage? The Triforce Carrier? The Princess?

Well . . . what good was a princess without her knight?

What good was wisdom, without courage?

What good was a sage . . . without a Hero?

Nothing.

That's what good she was.

That's what good they all were.

They were nothing. Not without their Hero.

All divine power needs a channel to be used in the mortal realm.

Without the Hero to be that channel, the sages had nothing.

All great peoples require a leader. Someone they can believe in. Someone they can turn to. Someone who can see them through.

Without their Hero, the people of Hyrule had nothing.

All happy endings . . . require a Hero.

Without that . . . without him . . . there was no end but tragedy.

So Ganondorf laughed.

And the Sages slumped in defeat.

"There's got to be something we can do," Hunter hissed, scowling at the ex-King of the Desert. "We can't just give up!" He clutched the hilt of his father's sword so tightly he could feel its ridges digging painfully into his hand. "He'd kill us if we gave up now . . ."

"How does it feel?" Ganondorf demanded then, smiling at them all. "How does it feel when hope is gone? When your only hope is dead?" He turned his glare on Brayden. "How does it feel, Sheikah, to know that you killed the one thing you cared about most in the world?

"How does it feel, Princess," he asked at last, turning to Zelda, who was leaning heavily on Malon, "to know that your Hero has failed you?" He turned around slowly, glaring at them all.

"Bow down to me!" He shouted. "And acknowledge your defeat!"

"No," Neesha hissed. "I won't do it. I won't bow down to him . . . I _won't_!" She struggled to push herself to her feet. "I'd rather die old and asleep than bow down to him! Link is my King!" She staggered for a moment, then straightened, fists clenched at her sides. "You hear that?" She shrieked. "You are NOT MY KING!" Ganondorf raised a cold eyebrow at her.

"King?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and his lips pulled into an ugly grin, "No. No I think I am much more than that. Emperor sounds like a better word! This land is mine! Your people are mine! Submit to me, or die here, crushed like bugs."

He already knew their answer.

He knew it before their eyes gave it to him.

He knew it before they all started to push themselves to their feet, attempting to ignore their wounds, and their situation and the odds against them, and draw their weapons.

He knew it before Brayden finally turned away from the sapphire cocoon surrounding the body of the fallen Hero for the first time since it had appeared, his viridian eyes flashing with his not-so-silent answer.

"Never."

And once again Ganondorf laughed, the sound darker than before; colder, crueler. He only laughed harder as Hyrule's last defenders drew their weapons, the sound of his voice causing hands and hearts both to falter.

They knew it was hopeless.

They knew it as well as he did.

But there was nothing left for it but to try.

"Go ahead!" Ganondorf shouted through his laughter. "Try me! Take me! Fight me! Come at me and die like the rats you are!" But those facing him had ceased to listen to him.

They had picked up another sound.

Someone else was laughing . . .

But this laugh wasn't like Ganondorf's . . .

Uplifting and heartening.

Honest and contagious.

Encouraging . . . inspiring . . .

Achingly familiar . . .

Ganondorf's laughter cut off with a choke as he, and everyone else, whirled around to stare with wide eyes at the sapphire cocoon surrounding the altar which had begun to shift and pulse, coalescing into the shape of a person . . . .

"Impossible," Ganondorf hissed. "How . . ."

"You'd think after all that time you spent in the Dark World you'd have learned something, Ganon, but no," said the form. Its arm shot up suddenly and grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword. Instantly the blue light shattered, falling away in glittering shards that disappeared upon hitting the altar. "You're still just a stupid, ugly pig."

The Hero of Time stood on the altar, feet apart, hand on hip, sword pointed at Ganondorf's chest . . . and his teeth bared in the biggest grin any of them had ever seen painted across his face.

"What say we finish this, pig? Once and for all."

No agreement was necessary.

As one the Hero of Time and the King of Evil threw themselves at each other . . .

And Hyrule hung in the balance . . .

xxx

**Chapter 39**

I can't stop laughing.

Ganondorf's sword flies just over my head coming dangerously close to the tip of my hat.

And I laugh at him.

He strikes my shield with his sword and my arm goes numb.

And I laugh at him.

He grazes my arm with a cheap shot of black lightning . . .

And still I laugh.

Why? Because there's nothing quite so _perfect_ as coming back from the afterlife right in the middle of your arch-nemesis' gloating over your cold, dead body. Nothing quite so _beautiful _as ruining the most important moment in the _world_ for the person you hate the most.

And there's nothing quite so sweet as a second chance when you thought your nine lives were finally up.

So I laugh.

You'd laugh too.

"You thought I was dead didn't you?" I demand of Ganondorf, sidestepping a swing of his blade and turning my motion into a smooth slash at his side. "You thought you were rid of me." He twists much faster than a man that big should be able to and blocks, countering with his free fist, black lightning sparkling around it. I raise my shield and accept the blow there. For a half instant we stay that way and I laugh up at his furious face. "Your victory must have tasted so sweet when you had it. I bet you gloated, didn't you?" He roars in anger and rips his hand and sword from my sword and shield and I jump backwards before he can recover, pushing myself far enough back that I can be sure I'll see any move he wants to make before he does.

"Well now it's my turn to gloat." I throw my arms wide to encompass the whole room and everyone in it. "Look around you, you great, greedy, pig! Look at where we are! Look at who we're with! You should have stayed in the Dark World, Ganon." The use of the name is not unintended. He may look like a man, but I know what he is. I know what his soul looks like. I saw it, up close and personal, on this same day before I changed time. Funny how things work sometimes. "You owe me seven years Ganon." I narrow my eyes and level my sword at him.

"Pay up."

xxx

**A Brief Interlude**

_This is impossible,_ Hunter thought to himself as he watched Link and Ganondorf lunge at each other again, though whether he was referring to the fact that Link was alive and well or the fact that Link was fighting an unwinable battle was beyond even him. It was like his brain had gone into shock.

Every inch of him stung or ached or burned with pain . . .

But at the moment he didn't feel any of it. It was all dulled by the ecstatic hope and excitement that dominated his emotions.

Link was alive.

He was alive!

And he was fighting an impossible fight with a man four times his size who had basted in the black arts for more than his fair share of a lifetime.

Hunter's brain kicked back into gear.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Navi cried from her position on his shoulder, her tear-strained face horrified. She shook her head, forcing herself past the shock at seeing Link alive again in an instant with that single thought. "LINK!" She threw herself off his shoulder and into the fray, zipping skilfully around Ganondorf, sparking with a bright, yellow light. Link offered her a huge smile and immediately began following her lead.

Hunter knew she was right. Link was holding his own for now – his constant taunting was starting to get to Ganondorf, driving him into a rage, but the would-be Emperor of Hyrule wasn't fool enough to let his emotions completely rule his fighting – he _was_, after all, a Gerudo – and Hunter was seeing a lot more dodging on Link's part than he liked. In the sparse few minutes that the Hero had been alive each of the combatants had managed to give each other wounds, but they were superficial. Their blades grazed each other at most, but he had a feeling it was going to get a lot more serious, very soon – and Ganondorf had the overwhelming advantage. It was only the fact that Link wielded the Master Sword that even gave him the one in a million chance of winning the fight.

One in a million . . .

There was no way . . .

_ "Sometimes Hunter," Acqul said, a gentle smile splitting his bluish face, "if you've got the right company, one in a million happens nine times out of ten. And I, for one, have never been in better company than what we've got now."_

He blinked at the memory, then his face hardened. He had learnt a lot of things, from a lot of people since he had made the decision to follow Link out of the Sheikah Caverns and into the world, and not the least of which was that no situation was impossible. The solution was always there, all you had to do was find it. It was time to put those teachings to use.

He cast a glance around the Temple, taking stock of their situation. The first thing his eyes fell on was the portal that Ganondorf had come through. It wasn't closed. Within the darkness he could see vague shapes hovering around the portal as though waiting to step through.

_He's holding it open,_ Hunter realized with a start. _He wants to bring himself a Dark World army . . . _

He could feel his face grow paler at the thought. He couldn't let that happen. They had to close the portal somehow. He scanned the faces in the room, all watching the fight in the center with a burning intensity, until he found Zelda and then immediately moved as fast as he could over to her without attracting attention. Not that it was hard. Ganondorf was more or less busy with Link.

He grabbed her arm and she jumped, whirling around to face him.

"Hunter!" She gasped.

"Zelda! Quick!" He said urgently, ignoring her gasp. "The portal! How do we close it!" She blinked in surprise and immediately swivelled her head around to stare at the portal.

"Why is it still . . ." Her eyes fell on the shapes within it as Hunter's had and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! Dammit!"

"Can you close it?" He demanded, then frowned. Her eyes had drifted back to Link again. "Zelda!" She blinked, then frowned.

"Yes, I think so," she answered, "but . . . it will take all seven of us . . . and with Ganondorf still there holding it open . . ." Her frown deepened. "He's gotten stronger, Hunter. I can sense it. I don't know how Link's doing as well as he is, he's not going to last for much longer. Unless something can be done about Ganondorf we're going to have trouble shutting that portal. And once the things in there sense what we're doing . . ."

"That part's easy," said a tight voice from behind them. They blinked and turned, meeting Neesha's burning gaze. "Link will kill him." She glared at them, daring them to argue with her.

"Kill him . . ." Hunter repeated, turning to watch as Link and Ganondorf continued their conflict. Link finally managed to get in a solid hit on Ganondorf's arm, but at the cost of a hit to his own. Each of the combatants staggered away from each other for a moment and then threw themselves back at each other. "He can't kill him. He's too strong . . ." He blinked and his head swivelled back around to the portal. He stared at it for a long moment then his eyes widened in excitement. "That's it!" He whirled around. "All right," he said hurriedly, "we haven't much time. Here's what we have to do . . ."

xxx

**Chapter 39 (cont.)**

Of all the enemies I've made in my life . . .

Of all the enemies I've made in _any _life, assuming what I just experienced was more than just a feverish dream brought on by blood loss . . .

Of all the monsters, villains and foes I've faced, ever . . .

Only one can really be considered an arch-enemy.

An enemy from whom there will be no quarter. No forgiveness. No mercy.

An enemy who can expect none from me either.

And that enemy is Ganondorf. I hate him with every inch of me and I know the feeling is mutual. Feelings that strong more often than not bind enemies tighter than any friends could ever hope to be.

This isn't the first time I've fought Ganondorf. And I know somewhere deep down inside (I'm going to take a wild guess and say in my heart of hearts) that it won't be the last. He and I are eternal. This fight, is eternal. Our swords meet and our eyes follow suite – steel on steel, black on blue – and, as per usual in this type of situation, I have it. All of it. Everything I've ever wanted.

This is what I was meant to do.

This is where I belong.

This is who I am.

_And he_, I can't help but add to myself as the moment ends and Time once against resumes it's normal speed, _is a lot bigger than I remember him._

Before I can pursue that though to its rather depressing conclusion, however, I am unexpectedly ripped from the fight and Nabooru fills the spot I leave in the battle, her face a mask of uncontrolled fury. All I manage to glimpse of her backup, however, is a Sheikan uniform that _isn't_ Impa's before whatever's dragging me from the fight is turning me around and pulling at my pouch and something else is ripping my bow off my back.

"Hey!" I cry. "What the Hell –"

"Shut up," Hunter snaps, rooting around in my quiver, "Plan. No time. Which one's the light arrow?"

"The gold –"

"Got it!" Neesha cries triumphantly, holding up my hookshot.

"Me too!" Hunter says, then shoves me back towards the battle. "Go," he says. "Replace Nabooru!" Feeling slightly violated at the abrupt theft of my things, not to mention left out in general, I do as he says. As much fun as I was having with tall, dark, and ugly over there, I'm not going to be able to keep up this pace much longer.

I throw myself back into the fray, immediately getting back into the groove of following Navi's leads into openings in Ganondorf's defence (not that there _are_ any), and Nabooru, surprisingly, immediately falls back when I do so, despite the look on her face which clearly says she'd much rather be fighting. Don't have time to think about it though, because the next thing I know black lightning is ripping at me at ninety miles an hour and Nabooru's retreat is driven from my mind.

"Pay attention!" Navi shrieks.

"You pay attention!" I cry caustically back as I frantically block the attack with the Master Sword and it flies harmlessly into the wall at the side, leaving a long scorch mark along it.

"You little fool," Ganondorf hisses, bringing his sword down in a vicious arc that has me twisting like a cat to avoid it before I'm even finished my original swing. "I don't know _how_ you managed to survive, but if you think it will change the course of fate now . . ." I laugh in his face as I duck under another furious swipe (the little voice in the back of brain that tells me when I'm being stupid screaming at me to just shut the Hell up and stop provoking him) and counter by trying to stab through his unprotected stomach.

"Don't you understand, Ganon?" I demand. "This _is_ the course of Fate!" He twists around just before I can hit him and my blade strikes nothing but his cape, tearing through it, instead of him.

Bugger's too big to be that fast!

I'm starting to doubt the wisdom of calling him a pig. Maybe I should have been a little nicer.

He doesn't stop, but continues turning until he's once again facing me, his sword aimed directly at my head, I grit my teeth and bring up my shield, taking the blow there with a grunt and a sudden dead feeling in my arm, immediately followed by painful tingling. I lower the shield so I can swing my sword, but my eyes widen and I try and twist out of the way instead when I spot the black lightning coalescing in his palm.

Cheap bastard!

As I twist I catch Zelda's gaze.

Time slows down.

She shakes her head surreptitiously, she wants me to take the hit, her eyes begging me to trust her.

_Please Link,_ I can hear her whisper. _Trust me . . . just this once . . ._ I hesitate, despite the urgency of the moment.

Trust.

Trust is a fragile thing. Easily broken. Nearly impossible to repair.

_Please . . . _

She's broken my trust so many times . . . despite whatever feelings I may have for her, that hurts. Nobody puts their hand _back _into the fire once they've been burned . . .

_Please Link . . . _please_ trust me . . . _

Goddesses help me . . .

I do.

I trust her.

What else can I do, with her looking at me like that?

Into the fire I go.

Time speeds back up.

I force myself to reverse my turn and take the hit. The black lightning takes me point blank in the stomach and sends me flying backwards and into the altar with a cry. My vision swims and my whole body is screaming with pain. It takes me a moment to regain my senses, and when my vision finally returns I find myself staring what's visible of the door to the Temple of Time behind the portal that Ganondorf came through. I blink blearily at it.

The portal . . .

Why is it still . . .

Several things click into place in my brain at once.

Hunter took my Light Arrow – the only one in my whole damn quiver that Ganondorf's affected by in any significant way.

The Sages have arranged themselves in a circle around the room and I can feel them calling their power to them.

The man in the Sheikah uniform – my heart clenches suddenly when I realize who it is – throws himself in between Ganon and I, sword flashing furiously, but recklessly. Behind Ganon, Malon creeps silently forwards, Hunter's sword clutched in her hands.

I understand suddenly what they're trying to do.

Ganon strikes my father's sword and sends it flying from his grip, then lashes out with his fist and smashes it into Brayden's chest, knocking him down. Images of the last time this happened flash through my brain, accompanied by a burst of adrenaline that instantly clears my vision and dulls the pain. I went through Hell and back trying to get him back! I won't lose him now!

"You _fool_!" Ganon cries, shifting his grip on his sword so that he can stab downwards with it. My heart stops as I push myself to my feet. I'm not going to make it. "Did you honestly think you could beat me?" He's going to kill him! He's going to take him from me again! I raise my sword, but before I can throw myself between them I spot the wide grin on Brayden's face as he laughs up at Ganondorf from his position on the ground. I suddenly realize what he was trying to do.

"Nope," he says brightly, "just distract you."

"Now!"

Time slows down again as several things happen at once.

I turn instinctively and leap up onto the altar as Malon raises the sword and drives it forward with all of her strength, plunging it into Ganondorf's exposed back. Ganondorf's eyes widen as he stumbles forward, surprised, maybe even injured, but not dead.

Doesn't matter. It's enough.

Before he can recover I leap off the altar, as high as I can, mimicking the way he'd been holding his sword when he'd intended to run my father through. The Master Sword reacts instantly, flaring brilliantly with it's sapphire fire. His eyes follow me up and they harden. He just manages to recover from Malon's unexpected attack, and he raises his sword high to block me.

Hunter leaps to his feet, springing up from behind the altar, light exploding from the tip of the golden arrow. Ganondorf's eyes widen when he realizes what's going on and he hastily tries to reverse his block, but it's too late.

The golden arrow is a blur of light as it streaks through the air and strikes Ganondorf square in his chest. His eyes go wide and he stumbles backwards.

The Sages open their eyes as one and immediately begin to glow; incandescent with their power.

Ganon opens his mouth to scream some kind of denial, but I get to him before he can, ending my jump by burying the Master Sword in his forehead, right where I did it last time, shattering the amber jewel he wears there.

I sparkles prettily as it falls to the ground with a light, tinkling sound.

And suddenly, as I meet his gaze and he meets mine, it seems as though Time doesn't just slow down, but stops completely, and he and I are frozen that way. Caught in an eternal, inescapable moment. Drawn together by the inexorable pull of destiny. Or maybe of the Goddesses.

The Triforce mark on my hand burns.

"This isn't over," Ganon hisses, the hatred in his eyes burning with a malevolent hunger around the edges of my sword. "This isn't over by a long shot. You can't destroy me. I _will_ return, and when I do –"

"When you do," I interrupt him, "I'll be there. Waiting for you. Like always."

We start our fall backwards.

Time speeds back up.

Ganondorf and I fall towards the portal and the things waiting hungrily within. The Sages hold out their hands. Just as I'm about to fall completely within the portal something thuds heavily into my back, catching my quiver. That would be Neesha, with my hookshot. I catch Ganon's eyes once more as his form is warped by the world he created and he begins his change back into the pig that he really is.

"Remember," I tell him, "I'll be here." I'm suddenly ripped violently out of the portal and back into the real world, slamming hard into the tiled floor of the Temple of Time as the Sages' power suddenly bursts forth and strikes the portal.

The last thing I hear before it closes is Ganon's inhuman scream of frustration.

Then it's over.

The Sages' power fades and the portal disappears from existence. The only sound in the room is the calm chanting of the unseen choir, and the ragged breathing of the people in the temple. I stare up at the roof with wide eyes and let out a long, shuddering breath.

I did it.

We did it.

He's gone. Hyrule's all right. Everyone's all right.

I did it.

Everyone else has apparently arrived at the same conclusion because a ragged cheer suddenly erupts from the group and I'm being dragged to my feet by about fifty people, crying and laughing and banging me on the back and hugging me and each other and it's suddenly a big party. Navi hugs my nose fiercely and bursts into tears, calling me all sorts of names until she's too hoarse to talk anymore. Darunia and Nabooru both pound roughly on my back, Saria hugs my knee fiercely, Ruto, in a desperate bid to maintain her dignity despite the current behaviour of her compatriots, holds out her hand to me. I'm in an exceptionally good mood so I take it and kiss it and she smiles quite happily at me. I don't humour her often and she enjoys it immensely when I do. Impa stands at the back of the group and watching the proceedings with a bigger smile than I thought she was capable of. Towards the back Hunter is trying to hug Malon, who's crying, but Neesha's making it difficult by leaping onto his back with an excited whoop. Hunter rolls his eyes, but catches my glance and shoots me a grin that clearly says I'd-Freak-Out-At-You-For-Everything-But-I'm-Just-Too-Darn-Happy. He shoots me a wink and nods his head at something to my left.

I disentangle myself from the group and turn to look at where Zelda's standing just to the left of Impa and staring at me. I catch her eye before she can look away and she briefly looks as though she's considering running the other way. She turns to Impa for support (or a hiding place) but Impa's abandoned her in favour of trying to fend off Darunia's violent hugging fit. I quickly work my way back through the Sages before she can bolt, and I can see her visibly steel her courage and walk towards me – apparently coming to the conclusion there's no point in running. I meet her halfway and for an awkward moment we just stand there, unaffected by the excitement going on around us.

"I don't know whether to hug you or hit you," she says after a moment. I offer her a crooked grin.

"Please no hitting. I've gotten enough of that today. Between Neesha and Ganondorf I'm surprised I'm still in one piece."

"We all are," she says. "I could have sworn you had died . . ." I smirk.

"I did," I answer. "But it's a very complicated, very long story, that's going to make me sound crazy, so let's just focus on the fact that I'm currently alive and leave it at that." She lowers her head and shakes it, but the gesture's not directed at me.

"When he ran you through . . . I was . . . I couldn't . . ."

"Hey," I say, moving closer and touching her cheek gently in an attempt to ward off the tears I can hear in her voice. "Come on. I'm all right, now. It'll take more than a crazy shade or an ex-Gerudo king to finish me off. Besides," I add, "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you, now could I?" She stares at me for a long moment, then suddenly bursts into tears and throws her arms around my neck violently enough to make me stumble back a step.

"Oh, Link!" She cries in a voice that's part frustrated, part angry, and part happy. "I'm so sorry!" I gape at her in surprise, unable to react for a moment.

"Hug her back you dink," Navi hisses from under my hat. "This is what you've been waiting for!" I blink and immediately comply, wrapping my arms tightly around her in response.

"For what?" I demand. "Zelda, what's going on? Farore! I'm sorry! What did I do?"

"It's not you," she sniffles. "It's me. I was . . . I was wrong. About everything. Link . . . I . . . I care about you . . . a . . . a lot." She meets my gaze uncertainly. "I'm really sorry I wouldn't . . . I'm sorry I didn't . . ." I stare down at her uncomprehendingly for a moment, afraid to so much as breathe in case I wake up and this is all just a dream.

"Zelda . . ." I whisper in a choked voice. "What are you saying?"

"I'm . . . I'm saying . . ." She bites her lip, then shakes her head and her expression hardens. She wraps her hands behind my head and pulls me down and into the single most intense kiss I have ever experienced in my entire life – over and above the one Malon gave me at Lon Lon Ranch what seems like forever ago now. I suddenly feel light-headed as I let her melt into me and return the kiss.

It takes a long, long time before I realize that everyone is looking at us and cheering (except for Neesha. She's making gagging noises and the associated motions – despite the grin on her face).

Zelda pulls away suddenly, blushing furiously, but looking no less determined.

"That's what I'm saying," she says. "I love you, Link. I have for a long, long time. And I'm sorry I didn't let you know it sooner." I stare down at her and feel my lips twitch up into my patented, crooked grin. This can't be happening. I _have _be dreaming.

"Even though you're a princess?" I ask, afraid to believe this is real. "Even though I'm not a noble? Even though . . . whatever other random reasons you had in that psychotic little brain of yours?" I could make this easier on her . . . but I want to hear her say it.

If this is real . . . if this is really happening . . . then I _need_ to hear her say it.

She looks up at me, and tries to consider it, but there's nothing to consider. She laughs helplessly and leans her forehead against my chest.

"Yes, Link. Even though all of that, and anything else. Even though you're not royalty." I grin foolishly at her.

"I should die more often," I say jokingly. "If it'll let me get my way like this." She jabs me in the stomach with a frown.

"Don't joke about that." I kiss the top of her head.

"You know this means we can't ever get married," I tell her. "It means we'll always be just . . . just like this. There won't ever be a next step. We can't. You're a princess and I'm a commoner."

"I know, Link," she says. "I know. But I can't . . . you're what I want, Link. If it means . . . well, whatever it means, it changes nothing."

"Well good," I say brightly. "Because I lied." I flash her my best grin. "Have I told you yet that I'm the King of the Gerudo?" She blinks at me, then shakes her head and laughs ruefully.

"Nice try, Link," she says, smoothing out my tunic where her forehead wrinkled it. "But I –" Her eyes fall on something behind me and she blinks in surprise. Slowly a small smile pulls at her lips and she shakes her head. "You and I will talk," she says, looking back up at me and kissing me lightly again. "I promise. There are . . . I realized some things. But . . . not now. Later." I cock my head and frown at her.

"Why not now?" I demand petulantly, unwilling to let her go. It's taken me so long to get her _in _my arms, why the _hell_ would I want to let her out of them? "What's wrong with now?" She laughs and shoves me, breaking out of my grip.

"You have no sense of place, do you?" She demands. "Besides, there's someone waiting for you back there and I think I'll let him have you for a bit." I frown.

"What are you . . ." My eyes widen suddenly when I realize what she must be talking about, and I whirl around on my heel, meeting the green-eyed gaze that has occupied so much of my attention since my _Quisros_. "Dad . . ."

Zelda squeezes my arm encouragingly and slips away from me, leaving me alone on one side of the room as my father crosses over to me. For a moment we just stand and look at each other, taking each other in, sizing each other up. Nothing's changed. Not really. He's a bit older. Hair's a little greyer, but not much. Not much . . .

"Well," he says, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess . . . thanks are in order." I shake my head disbelievingly.

"Dad . . ." I whisper. "Are . . . are you all right?" I stare at him, all other thoughts driven from my mind except the fact that he's actually standing right there in front of me – not that I can get myself to believe it. "Are you . . . are you . . . really . . ."

"I'm really here, son," he answers, looking as shocked by it as I am. "I'm really here." We stare at each other for a long moment. It's amazing when you think about it.

You wait so long for something . . .

You dream of it every night . . .

And when you finally achieve it, all you can do is sit there and stare at it.

A rough cough jars us out of our stunned silence.

"I think," says an amused voice to our side, "it is customary among the Sheikah, at moment's like these, to . . . what's the word you use, Impa? Hug, isn't it?" We blink and look over at Nabooru who's grinning widely at us.

As Dad smiles and we oblige her, I can't help myself . . .

I laugh . . .

. . . and then I cry.


	42. Epilogue

**The Legend of Zelda: The Return**

_Author's notes at the end…_

**Epilogue**

"Six months," I tell her.

"It's been six months since the fight at the Temple of Time in Castletown. Six months since I defeated Ganondorf (with considerable help from the others of course). Six months since I freed my father from the curse laid on him by Ganondorf. Six months since Zelda admitted that maybe she felt a bit more for me than she had at first admitted and maybe me dying had put things into perspective for her and maybe, just maybe, she could make an exception to her duty as a princess and ignore what everyone else at court would say and just do what _she_ wanted for once, and what she wanted was me. Even if I wasn't royalty. Even if it meant our relationship could never officially go anywhere. Even if it was terribly selfish of her. She honestly didn't believe me when I told her I was King of the Gerudo." I smirk up at her.

"You should have seen the look on her face when all those Gerudo started bowing to me. It was priceless! I laughed so hard it took three days to get her to talk to me again. You would have been ashamed at all the sucking up I had to do. But it was worth it.

"Best six months of my life. Ever."

She grins down at me and I smirk back up at her. "I know she's not Gerudo, but I think you'd like her anyway. Not that you'd admit it. I'm sure you'd pretend to hate her until the day you died. But you'd like her just the same. Now if only I could convince the rest of the Gerudo . . ." I fold my arms behind my head and lean back against the wall, and continuing my reflections on the last few months.

"So much has happened since Ganondorf died – well . . . as dead as he ever gets anyway." I roll my eyes. "Stupid bastard.

"We took back all of Castletown that same night. The Moblins all _knew_ when Ganondorf went back to the Dark World, and you know what they're like. Moblin's aren't courageous on the best of days, and when we came pouring back out at them from the palace, screaming and cheering and laughing like maniacs, they bolted for all they were worth, trampling each other in their hurry to just get the Hell out. Likewise at Kakariko. The slaves who were freed thanks to Thomas, Bel, Mel, Goron Link and all the others left behind when we went to war didn't take long to recuperate from their daring escape and throw themselves back at their former captors, armed to the teeth and raring to go. By the time we got there to back them up they didn't need us. The Moblins had been ousted and they had already set about rebuilding their homes, same as the Hylians had back at Castletown." I shake my head and grin ruefully. "The next two or three months are a crazy blur of parties, clean-up, celebrations and just general good times, so forgive me if my recollection's a bit fuzzy.

"The first thing we did once the Sheikah Caverns were back in order was have a _huge_ celebration over the return of one Sheikah in particular that they'd all thought long dead (Bruiser cried like a baby, just so you know, and nearly crushed Dad who wasn't exactly trying to be tough about it either. It was too embarrassing to watch. Hunter and I both had to leave. I'm sure you understand). From there we moved up the mountains to Goron City, but by the time we got there they were already knee-deep in festivities, and right at the heart of it all, was Ruto and Acqul, believe it or not. Ruto, having been terribly impressed with Acqul's rescue and other heroics during the war, and under pressure from other political and personal sources, bullied Acqul into marrying her (not that he was hard to talk into it. Poor guy looked kind of dazed through the whole thing, like he couldn't believe it. I don't think he said two words during the whole ceremony). They decided – at Karun's insistence (as was his right as Acqul's best man. I'm pretty sure the move was more political than personal, but I really don't think either of them minded it too much) – to have the reception at Goron City. A gesture of peace and friendship, they said (Acqul told me afterwards that it had been more because the Gorons know how to throw a party. A reception hosted by Zoras would have been more like a tea party than the all-out bash that Karun turned it into. He likes propriety as much as the next Zora, but every now and then an excuse to cut loose is appreciated – by all of us).

"Karun, obviously, survived Dark Link's attack, but only just barely. He's got a nasty limp now that he'll have for the rest of his life, but he just smiles when its pointed out and says that all it is, is an excuse for him to retire from the military and take up life as a teacher. Said he did so well with his first student he really couldn't resist teaching some more. Hunter had grinned from ear to ear, unable to disguise how pleased he was. Neesha and I made so much fun of him for it, it wasn't even funny . . .

"Except that it was."

I pause in my recap and think back. So much happened its hard to keep it all straight.

"Dune has replaced Hunter, now, as the official Sheikan Ambassador to the Gerudo. Hunter, happily offered up the position. Nothing personal about the Gerudo, he assured me and Neesha, he just doesn't like sand. Hates it with a passion. Told me he will officially _not_ be visiting me when I'm at the Fortress, and I'm just going to have to take one for the team and come visit him instead." I grin at her. "I bet you I can get him to come though. Anyway, Rue (who insisted loudly and adamantly upon returning to the desert that she was retired and if anyone came to her again with anything even remotely resembling a job she was going to feed them her scimitars, though it wasn't quite as polite as that) has been appointed (by me. There was no official ceremony or anything like the Sheikah had. I just kind of sprang it on her when she was eating breakfast and then bolted before she could get hold of me to make good on her threats) to the position of Gerudo ambassador to the Sheikah. The job means that she and Dune spend time talking about nothing, fighting over their beliefs (everything from the proper stance to open a battle to the proper method of raising children), and sparring with each other – in much the same way Jinni and Ketari used to. It's close enough to retirement to keep Rue from feeding me her scimitars, and active enough to keep Dune busy and focused, instead of dwelling on Ketari's death. Between Rue's tough love and Thomas's unconditional love, she's recovering quickly and everyone's happy to see it.

"Rue told me personally that she never wanted to see my disobedient, defiant, stubborn backside ever again. She was done with me and my attitude. I was all Nabooru's now and if she caught me sniffing around her door she'd take her sword and put it somewhere very unpleasant. So I've made a point of visiting her every day when I'm at the desert. I missed her only once – _once_ Mum! – and she came ripping after me, dragged me out in the practice yard and beat my ass soundly for my transgressions. I laughed the whole time. It's nice to know you're loved . . . even if it's Gerudo love." I shake my head. "And just so you know, Nabooru's taken it upon herself to oversee my training." I make a face. "Said you'd kill her if you knew how far she'd let me slip and now she's working over time to get me 'up to code.'" I shift my position on the ground so I'm looking up at her from an upside down perspective.

"She feels really, really bad about what happened, back then. About betraying you – though I think that's kind of harsh. Turning her into a proper Gerudo is her way of making up for it, I guess. I know you don't approve of what she did, but wherever you are, I hope you understand why she did it. I've given her official pardon for lying about it, and it would be nice if you could give her an unofficial one." I shrug. "I don't know if you can do that from wherever you are, but I know it would mean a lot to her." I roll my eyes. "And it might make her ease up a bit on my training." I shake my head and bring my thoughts back around to their original subject.

"Thomas took the news of his sister's death as hard as his mother did, but he threw himself into the rebuilding of Kakariko to keep himself from dwelling on it. The stupid Moblins tore down the fence that Sheik, Neesha, Hunter and I built for Anju and he took it upon himself to rebuild it for her – with Bel and Mel's help of course. The twins haven't left his side, apparently, since the escape at Kakariko. They're there to taunt him and irritate him and otherwise comfort him in their own special way. They've _also_ decided to take a liking to Malon and are working overtime trying to corrupt her – a situation that has Hunter working overtime trying to prevent it.

"The Sages have all returned to life as normal (as normal as it ever was for them). Darunia and his son (and his people in general) had a very happy (very loud) reunion. Ruto and Acqul, as I've said, got married. There's talk that King Zora will abdicate now that his daughter's married and is ready for the responsibility of running the kingdom. Everyone rolls their eyes but humors him anyway because, useless as he may be, he's still the King, and Ruto's daddy, and she'd likely throw a fit if anyone did anything else. Impa returned to the Sheikah Caverns and is currently busy trying to get the Sheikah back in order after Detsu's treachery and the war and everything else. There's a backlog of kids who need to take their _Quisros_, and other little things that need tending to as well. I took Saria back to Kokiri's Forest personally, much to Mido's delight. I've never seen the stupid little squirt that happy. The Kokiri had a party of their own which, while nowhere near as big or exciting as the other parties I'd been to, was cool in its own right. Saria, Navi and I told stories of what had happened and the Kokiri oohed and ahhed and gasped at all the right parts. I even told them the one you told me about the Gerudo and the Sheikah and the Goron – even though I still don't believe she did." I frown at her to emphasize my point. "The whole thing was over by about 9:00 because they're just not used to staying up that late, but it was pretty impressive for a group of perpetual eleven year olds.

"Hunter, Neesha, and I were all named Knights of Hyrule in a huge, elaborate ceremony that involved me having to dress up. AND they wouldn't let me wear my hat. They tried to put Neesha in a dress but not even the combined cajoling, threatening and bullying of Zelda and Malon would make her put on a skirt, and it's not like _I_ was about to tell her too, so they had to settle with her just wearing her ceremonial desert gear and leave it at that. She's not too happy about being called "Lady Neesha" by everyone (or about Hunter and I calling her that all the time just to piss her off) but the way she figures it, we only spend a few weeks at a time in Castletown anyway, so she can deal with it for that long.

"Speaking of which, there was a big battle at first over where, exactly, I was going to live now that this was all over. Bruiser immediately set to work on rebuilding the Archery Shop (bigger and better this time), and he told me if I wanted it my old room was still available. Impa told me I could live in the Sheikan Caverns if I'd like to, since I was, after all, a Sheikah, and that's where Sheikah belonged. Said the rooms that Dad and you and I had lived in way back when hadn't been touched and we could have them back. Darunia offered me a room in Goron City, Mido begged me to come back to the Forest (Saria didn't help), Acqul told me Zora's Domain was open if I ever needed it, and the Gerudo just assumed that I'd be moving back to the desert with them." I look up at her.

"It basically came down to, like it or not, I'm still the King of the Gerudo. More so now, than ever. Of the Gerudo who had chosen Ganondorf, most of them switched over once they realized that he'd been defeated. That meant, to them, that I was the stronger King. Those who remained stubbornly under his name, were executed for treason before I could say anything on the subject. I think they were afraid that I'd forgive them like I had Jinni, so they stepped in and did it, and somehow managed to 'forget' to tell me about it until after the fact." I offer her a pointed look.

"The Gerudo can be as underhanded as the Sheikah sometimes.

"A lot of people were severely unhappy with my choice to take up permanent residence in the desert, until I pointed out that with the Ocarina I can travel to just about anywhere in Hyrule on a whim, so it's not like I'd be shutting myself away in here and never talking to anyone ever. And besides, would they rather me leave the Gerudo to their own devices?" I laugh. "They all looked over at Neesha, who, at the time, was perched on Hunter's chest and pummeling him with her fists because he'd called her 'Lady Neesha' again. They all abruptly decided that perhaps the desert was a good place for me. The last six months haven't exactly been stable, as I've been all over the place for a variety of reasons, but things are starting to settle down into a general routine.

"Bruiser finished rebuilding the Archery shop (with Hunter, me, Neesha and Dad) helping him out. He added an extra room upstairs for Dad – who said he'd help Bruiser out with the shop now that I've more or less moved out – and put bunk beds into my old room for Hunter and I if we're ever there at the same time. Neesha sleeps on the floor because she threw a temper tantrum when Dad tried to make her understand that beds don't mean you're weak and he just gave up trying to make her sleep in one. He's pretty sure he can get her to sleep in one if he keeps at her – said if he could convince you to sleep in a feather bed he could convince anyone, but I think Neesha's a bit more stubborn than he's ready for. He and Bruiser set up a fold-away wall in my room so we'd be at least kind of separated and she could have her own space – not to mention privacy. Not that she cares. She doesn't, and I've been spending too much time at Gerudo fortress lately to notice, so half the time it's Hunter who gets up to shut the wall. Hunter spends half of his time in Castletown helping Bruiser run the shop, and spending time with Malon and Zelda, and Neesha and I if we're in town, and half of his time at the Sheikah Caverns helping out there when he's needed. He just finished up his training actually. He took his _Quisros_ yesterday as a matter of fact. In a gesture of the utmost loyalty, and the utmost defiance, I snuck into the _Quisrol_ before anyone knew I was missing and before he took the test. The way I figured it, he went with me on mine, so tradition be hanged, I was going with him on his. He broke the rules for me, I saw no reason not to return the favor. He was immensely amused to see me waiting by the pedestal for him. Our dads weren't so amused when we came out together – I'm sure you wouldn't have been either. I thought they were going to kill us for sure. But it was worth every shout and threat of bodily harm. We're both considered Sheikan men now, so what are they going to do about it, right?

"I've also heard an unconfirmed rumor from very reliable sources that they're thinking of stationing Hunter at Lon Lon Ranch now that he's a full-fledged member of society. They say it's a well-situated location and he'll be able to keep an eye on all the traffic that passes through Hyrule field. Said they've been meaning to put someone there for a while now. I'm pretty sure it's all bullshit, and more of a reward for his help during the war, but I'm not saying so, and Hunter's not going to complain.

"Malon returned to Lon Lon Ranch with her Dad and Ingo, and enlisted the help of Thomas, Bel, Mel and Hunter when they were done with their own rebuilding projects to help them out rebuilding the ranch. Neesha and I chipped in as well and it didn't take us long to have it looking like new. Ingo spent most of his time telling me how much better for Malon Hunter is than I was, and how much harder a worker he is and how much of a loser I am. I told Ingo bad jokes and doused him in paint by 'accident' and was just generally having a good time. Talon thought it was awesome and that's all that really counts.

"He likes Hunter too, but he says he's not very funny. I tried to explain to him the difference between Hunter's subtle irony, and my own blatant corniness but it was beyond him, so I told him I'd work on Hunter for him and he was happy with that.

"Neesha, of course, has been stuck to me like glue – she's even starting to get used to traveling with my by Ocarina. Dad's taken to calling her Shadow and tells her that if she's going to hang around so much he's just going to have adopt her and start calling her daughter and take her into the ranks of the Sheikah. She just makes faces at him and ignores him. She hasn't quite gotten over her old image of him – as an enemy to her people and the one who made you betray them all, and all the other things that are generally only half-true – but she's trying and I know Dad appreciates it. I think she reminds him of you and that's important to him. He's splitting up his time between a few places as well. He rotates between the desert with me, Castletown with Bruiser, and Kakariko with the other Sheikah – most of his time, of course, is spent with Bruiser and me. Mostly me. At this point anyway. I'm sure at some point we'll get bored of each other, but right now I'm way too caught up in the idea of having a Dad and he's been stuck in the same body as a psychotic demon shade from the Dark World that was trying to kill me for the last fifteen years. You can't really blame either of us.

"Which isn't to say that we get along," I add quickly. "Hardly. Not a day passes when we haven't, at least once, got into a shouting match over something inane which generally degenerates into a fist-fight or wrestling match or something equally stupid. We both accuse each other of being stubborn, pig-headed, and temperamental, and then Navi will rip out of the room screaming for Bruiser (if he's around), who will come running in and tell us we're both stubborn, pig-headed and temperamental, and Hunter will grab me by the neck and drag me out before I can keep going and Neesha will crumple in the corner laughing her ass off." I frown up at her. "I don't know why you liked him. He's a mule-headed, obstinate, old-fashioned (or just old if you prefer) man, with a worse temper than what I've got and we both spend way too much time pushing each other's buttons . . ." A grin flickers across my face.

"And we're loving every minute of it. Even when we fight it's great. Why?

"Because I'm fighting with my dad. It's normal, right? That just what fathers and sons do. Bruiser and Hunter do it all the time, why shouldn't we?

"The way I figure it, I've got a whole adolescence worth of angst and attitude and problems that he wasn't there for, so I'll just dump them all on him now. He knows exactly what I'm doing and reacts accordingly. We've got a lot of lost time to make up for and we're doing our best.

"Best. Dad. Ever.

"He and Hunter sat down and had a talk the other day that they'd been putting off for a while. Neesha and I hovered at the kitchen door eavesdropping. It had come down to Dad apologizing to Hunter for Jinni and Ketari. He said he knew what they'd meant to him and how much that must have hurt and explained that had he been able to do anything to stop it, he would have. Hunter told him he knew that, and he knew that Dad wasn't Dark Link, and that what happened to Jinni and Ketari wasn't his fault. Then he'd apologized for giving up on Dad and thinking he couldn't be saved, but he said he wouldn't take back telling me to kill him, _or_ his own attempts to kill him. He said given the circumstances he'd done the right thing and he was just really, really happy that he hadn't succeeded and everything had worked out anyway. Dad told him not to worry about it, and that he _had_ done the right thing, and that I was a stupid moron who sometimes needed to be reigned in before I run off half-cocked. Then he asked Hunter to tell him about Jinni and Hunter, haltingly, obliged. They traded Gerudo stories for a while, finding common ground in their lack of understanding of the people who call me King and their conversation quickly picked up and became more animated than it had been. Neesha and I had rolled our eyes at that point and walked away." I grin up at her and shake my head. "I don't think they'll ever adjust to the Gerudo.

"Zelda's getting better at her telepathic stuff," I add almost as an afterthought. "Now that I know about it she can stop trying to hide it and just get down to practicing it. Her range is getting farther and if we're close enough I can tell what she's feeling, whether or not she wants me to." I add with a grin. "Which can come in very hand, believe you me. She's ten times as complicated as Malon ever was, but I'm way too happy at this point to care. It's worth every screaming fit. I've gone through Hell and back for this and I fully intend to enjoy it. Besides," I add, "she needs someone who'll fight with her instead of just agreeing all the time, otherwise she starts to think she's cool.

"It's not all happy though. We lost a lot of people to the war – at Kakariko and at Castletown. Everyone lost someone and it's going to take us a long time to get over it, but we're getting there. One of the first things we did as a united Hyrule was create a monument for them in the courtyard at the Temple of Time. We carved the names of everyone who died onto it. Hunter carved Jinni's and Thomas carved Ketari's, right up at the top. Zelda said it will stand as a reminder of the sacrifices that were made for Hyrule, should we ever forget again."

My reverie is interrupted suddenly by shouting from out in the hallway. Someone's calling my name. I shake my head and pull myself to my feet, crossing my arms and regarding the statue of my mother carefully.

"They're going to think I'm crazy if they catch me in here talking to you," I say with a crooked grin. "I'd better take off before they find me." I offer her a wave and turn towards the door, slipping out into the hallway and walking back towards the voices calling for me.

Maybe I am crazy for talking to a statue like that, but . . . a lot has happened in the last few months and that's the first chance I've had to sit down and recap it for myself. To try and straighten it all out in my head.

Just ahead and down the hallway I can see Neesha jogging towards me, my Dad following along at a slower pace in her wake. Despite the melancholy note my monologue ended on, I can't help but smile.

We sacrificed so much to achieve the hard-earned peace we've had for the last six months, and we're all prepared to sacrifice it again to keep it if we have too, simply because it was worth it.

However long it lasts, it was worth it.

A happy end always is.

**Fin.**

xxx

**Legend of Zelda: The Return – Author's Notes**

Hey all;

Sweet merciful crap. Three years and four months later, The Legend of Zelda: The Return has finally reached it's end. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. :-)

I want (naturally) to thank everyone who reviewed and/or e-mailed me with your thoughts and comments on this story, as well as everyone who read it. You guys have a lot of patience to have put up with me for this long, despite often sporadic updates, occasional typos, and cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger. I really do appreciate it and I'm happy I hope I've written something that was worth it for you. :-)

Specific thanks go out to:

Ookami and Silka – for their help and the occasional beta-read.

Erin and The Pilot – for their pictures

And probably about a million other people. xSighx I had a longer list but I've left it at work and you guys have waited long enough for this. If I find it again I'll update the chapter. :-)

On the subject of the sequel, yes, I will be writing one and I've decided to go with the LttP rewrite. If you're interested you can keep an eye out for that. :-)

I know there's about a million other things I wanted to say, but it's been a long week, and it's late, and my brain is so out of it right now it's not even funny (well . . . maybe a little funny).

I hope you've all enjoyed this story, and I look forward to writing the next. Thanks again, guys!

Lady Rose

UPDATE (March 1, 2004): The Sequel to The Return (The Legend of Zelda: Reconciliation) is now available. The addy is:

.?storyid=1755123

Thanks again guys!


End file.
